Vali DxD Version 2
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Re-written version of Vali DxD. Very similar to original but with a few aesthetic changes by me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to my Vali DxD rewrite. My recent mistakes have annoyed me to the point that I'm gonna rewrite the story. The story is going to be very similar to the original but I'm gonna change a few things around to make it flow better. So here we go with version too.

It was the end of the school day at Kuoh Academy and most of the students were either in clubs or at home doing homework. Then of course, there was the perverted Trio Matsuda Nishikori Motohama Domon and Issei Hyoudou. Matsuda Nishikori was a bald young man with beady eyes and he was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy Uniform which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Motohama Domon had spiky black hair and glasses and much like Matsuda was wearing the Kuoh uniform though his was slightly open. Finally there was Issei Hyoudou; he had short spiky brown hair with brown eyes. His uniform consisted of the same shirt and pants but he kept his open with a red shirt underneath and used sneakers instead of dress shoes. These three were known for their perverted antics and they were currently enjoying their favorite pastime, looking into the locker room of the school's kendo club through a peephole.

(AN: I've just given Matsuda and Motohama random last names because as far as I know their real names haven't been revealed and it amuses me.

"Murayama's jugs are freaking huge" Matsuda said happily as he looked through the hole. Murayama Kirishima was a young woman with brown hair that she kept in a ponytail with light green eyes. She had fairly large breasts which were Matsuda's current focus, that and her pink bra with hearts.

"Yeah bro but I prefer Katase, those legs are amazing" Motohama added. Katase Kozuki was her best friend with short pink hair and matching pink eyes. She was currently in a striped blue bra and panty set showing off her modest breasts. Because of the size of the peephole, Matsuda and Motohama were the only two capable of seeing into the hole which meant that Issei Hyoudou couldn't enjoy the sights of his two friends. Of course that was okay for Issei.

'Those idiots are going to get caught if they keep making all that noise' Issei smirked as he lay against a tree nearby. Issei was just as perverted as the two others but he kept it under control. After all he was well aware of just why the peephole had been left alone.

' **I'm surprised those two haven't done anything yet. Surely they sense the two idiots.' A gruff voice said to him.**

'I'm pretty sure it's because they want confirmation that I'm here, Ddraig. I am the Red Dragon Emperor after all and Murayama and Katase are devils.' Issei explained to the voice inside him. Issei Hyoudou was known as the Red Dragon Emperor and he was a target of the two girl's master. Ddraig the person he was talking to was the legendary Welsh Dragon, an ancient dragon sealed in a gauntlet on his left arm. His sacred gear awoke last year almost the minute he arrived on campus. At first Issei assumed Ddraig was his imaginary friend but after plenty of persuasion and a series of events around him, the gear officially awoke and their friendship began to flourish

" **So should reveal ourselves? This game of cat and mouse has stopped being amusing." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Works for me' Issei smirked as he prepared to flare his power. Fortunately for him, it seemed as though his pair of friends were far too loud and the girls heard him anyway.

"Uh Oh!" Matsuda said nervously realizing that they were caught and Issei used the moment to escape himself. Hopefully he's buddy made it to their meeting point without too much trouble.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou and his two buddies found themselves relaxing in front of the Old School building of Kuoh Academy. While Issei was completely calm, Matsuda and Motohama were pissed. After all the kendo girls had caught up with them not long after he fled and delivered a swift and severe punishment "Dammit bro how come you never get caught" Motohama cursed. Thanks to the kendo club, the perverted duo had bruises all over.

"Because when you guys started to panic I left" Issei retorted. How his buddies haven't at least questioned what was going on was beyond him. Then again he shouldn't be surprised

"Well since that's done I guess all that's left is to see if she shows up." Matsuda smiled as they looked up towards the open window. Just as they wished, a beautiful woman appeared from the window with a solemn look on her face.

'So she's here again' Issei smirked as the three boys took in the gaze of Rias Gremory. If the 3 boys were considered the greatest undesirables in the school, then the girl they were looking at was one of the most desired; long red hair with bangs that framed her face green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul and massive breasts that were almost too big to be real. She was also the leader of the once defunct Occult Research Club, one of Kuoh's most exclusive clubs. She was also one of Kuoh's Triad the three prettiest girls on campus.

(ORC Clubroom)

Rias Gremory looked down at the young boys with amusement. The solemn look on her face merely a mask to charm the young man "So they're here again huh Rias" a woman teased next to her. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail with two strands down the back and bewitching violet eyes. She was wearing the female uniform which was a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes. Instead of the long white socks that most girls sported Akeno went with black ones. Akeno's most amazing feature was that her breasts were even larger then Rias's.

"Yes they are Akeno and once again they'll leave" Rias replied towards the young woman.

"You're running out of time Rias. Riser will make his move soon and if you want to get him ready you'll have to make Issei a devil soon." A third female voice said sternly. The girls figure was hidden from view at the moment except for some silver hair.

"Yes I know Valerie but I can't exactly approach one of the perverted trio in school. We have a reputation to keep" Rias scolded.

"Ughh do I have to do everything" the female voice groaned as the door opened and two new figures appeared.

"Sorry Lady Vali, we couldn't get a hold of Issei again" Murayama groaned as she walked into the room.

"Can we please close that hole already? It's been a week and it's obvious that he isn't taking the bait." Katase pleaded. The girls knew about the trio's peeping and the goal was to trap him and get him to join Vali's peerage. Both Murayama and Katase were okay with Issei, sure he was perverted, but he wasn't unattractive. It was just impossible to deal with his perversion.

Vali groaned since the plan had failed, "Fine we can close it. I'll deal with Issei myself" Vali groaned as the two girls left. For Vali it was frustrating that her pawns had failed to get Issei to bite, but it made sense.

' **Vali do you think that he knows about the supernatural' a voice said internally.**

'I'd be shocked if he didn't. The fact that they stay under the ORC clubroom so often is far too much of a coincidence for my taste' Vali replied nervously. Issei was clearly the leader and for him to come so close to their base of operations was nerve wracking.

" **Well if we want to lure my brother's host we have to be smart. He clearly knows about us but is hiding himself" The now named Albion replied.**

"I agree but things are getting interesting. Whether Issei wants to or not. He will become a part of our world soon enough" Vali smirked since she noticed a few interesting presences arrive in the area over the previous few days.

" **Hopefully by his own choice." Albion acknowledged.**

'Hopefully' Vali shrugged.

(Scene Skip)

'Well this is interesting' Issei said to his partner as he made his way towards the bridge that led to his home. A week into the school year, Issei noticed that somebody was following him home. He had no clue who the person was since their presence was masked, but he knew enough to know that it was a devil. As of a week ago, a second presence began to follow him and this signature he recognized. It was that of a fallen angel

 **I agree. Let the fun begin' Ddraig replied with a bit of glee in his voice.** Why were these two so happy you ask? Because, the second presence that was watching him over the last few days was right in front of him.

"Umm excuse me" a young girl said nervously. She had long black hair with a bit of it over her face and was wearing a uniform he didn't recognize. It was a red blazer with a matching red ribbon underneath a white skirt. The green pleaded skirt with white at the bottom and brown dress shoes. Of course it was all a disguise but it was a good one.

"Yes" Issei replied calmly not wanting to hold back his laughter. He was a known pervert and she wasn't wearing the all-white of angel academy. Whoever this person was didn't have any sense or at least assumed that he didn't.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know this seems weird but I've seen you a few times as I walked home from school. I just didn't have the courage to say anything until now." The girl said calmly.

'HAHAHAHAHA this is great. She must really suck at this' Issei thought to himself. Only a moron would fall for this trick. "Before I answer you, what's your name miss. I can't exactly date somebody if I don't know who they are. Plus I don't recognize that uniform" Issei replied nonchalantly.

The girl seemed to freeze for a bit since I caught her off guard but soon replied, "My name is Yuuma Amano and I'm a second year from Seikouji Academy, I know it's far away but I couldn't get into Kuoh or Angel Academy otherwise I'd be there. Sorry if that seems strange."

" **Nice save" Ddraig admitted.**

'I agree' Issei replied. "Well Ms Amano it would be my pleasure to go out with you." Issei said with a smile on his face. It was a trap, a poorly planned out trap, but one he was going to pretend to fall for nonetheless. Not for his sake, but because things were getting dull and he wanted to spice things up. They spoke for a little bit longer before separating for the day.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, Issei and Yuuma made their way towards Kuoh but did so earlier then he planned. Because Seikouji was so far away she needed to take a train to get to school. As a result he left his house far earlier then he planned. As they got closer and closer to the school, Issei noticed a very interesting presence. "Well isn't this a surprise. Issei Hyoudou is with a cute girl" the female voice teased.

Issei noticed Yuuma flinch a little bit but smiled nonetheless, "It is an honor to be in the presence of the Tomboy Queen, Vali Lucifer." Issei replied before giving a sarcastic bow. Valerie Lucifer or Vali for short was the third member of the Triad along with Rias and Akeno. Unlike most of the girls, Vali wore the male uniform which barely contained her massive breasts, that were slightly larger then Rias's but not quite as large as Akeno's. Pair that with her long silver hair and ice blue eyes and she was no slouch in the looks department despite the nickname. They called her the Tomboy Queen because of the fact she wore the uniform and she was very much like one of the guys.

"Spare me Hyoudou. So what's this pretty girls name and why is she with you?" Vali said with a hint of annoyance. If Issei didn't know better he'd say she knew his girlfriend.

"Her name's Yuuma and she's my new girlfriend." Issei replied.

"Nice to meet you Ms Lucifer" Yuuma said nervously.

Vali looked at her skeptically but smiled nonetheless, "Pleasure to meet you Ms Amano. Your boyfriend here is quite the pervert" Vali teased causing Issei to groan.

"That's fine but l I have to get going. Train to catch and all that. See ya Issei" Yuuma said calmly as she walked away. After she was far enough away, Issei and Vali turned towards one another

"Now that was mean Vali. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to intimidate my girlfriend." Issei smirked. Of course Issei was well aware of Vali's identity and her power. How could he not with Ddraig on his side. Fortunately he learned how to suppress his power and avoid notice.

"Honestly I was just hoping to speak to you myself" Vali replied whimsically.

'More like your plan changed.' Issei replied mentally. "Well have a nice day Vali. It's a shame you don't wear the uniform like Rias and the others because it would look pretty nice on you." Issei teased before leaving Vali to deal with class.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay Issei fess up" Matsuda yelled as we arrived at class.

"Fess up what" Issei replied nonchalantly. He was well aware of what his buddy was worried about and figured that Vali had spread some rumors.

"Rumor has it, that this morning a certain pervert showed up to Kuoh with a cute girl next to him." a new voice said with a smile. It was a girl with red hair that she kept in pigtails and purple rimmed glasses that hid green eyes. Her name was Aika Kiryuu and she was the Perverted Trio's enemy. Kiryuu apparently had the ability to see how big a guy's manhood was and she used it to keep the three boys in line. Well at least Matsuda and Motohama.

"Well those rumors are true Kiryuu. Her name is Yuuma Amano and she asked me out yesterday." Issei smirked causing the whole class to go crazy.

"You lucky bastard." Motohama chuckled.

"You're leaving us behind bro." Matsuda said happily. He expected more tears and anger from the pair but they were almost happy for him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of that girl would you Issei" Murayama said with an innocent smile. She was nervous for some reason and that amused Issei.

"Don't waste your time with it Mury. She's probably some ugly girl who got desperate and asked the pervert out" Katase scowled.

'I'll get you for that later Katase' Issei thought to himself before reaching for his phone. Luckily for him he took a photo of her after getting her number. "Here you go Murayama" Issei smiled knowing that the crowd was about to explode.

"Holy crap she's hot" Murayama gasped.

"What!" Katase said in disbelief as she ran over. When she saw the picture she was as stunned as anybody.

"Now if you don't mind, I have lunch to eat." Issei smirked. Today was going about as well as he could've planned and now the time had come to wait for Yuuma's next move.

(Scene Skip)

"Lady Vali we must do something. Yuuma Amano is a fallen angel and she's going after Issei" Katase said nervously as she stood in front of her master. Murayama was next to her and shared her annoyance

"I'm well aware of that Katase, in fact I know who Yuuma Amano really is" Vali said with a look of boredom on her face.

"How do you know that Vali" Rias wondered as she played a game of chess with Akeno.

"I was raised by Azazel before your brother brought me to your house remember? That means I know about almost every major fallen angel that goes in the field ESPECIALLY the ones that look my age." Vali said sternly knowing Akeno was paying attention. After all everybody in the room knew she was a fallen angel.

"So who is she?" Rias wondered.

"Her name is Raynare and ironically enough she's Azazel's daughter."

"What!" Rias Katase and Akeno all exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right. Azazel is the definition of a pacifists and I doubt he'd approve that his little girl was doing something like this. The question now is what are we gonna do."

"What do you mean by that? If Raynare kills him we can just revive him as a devil. I don't see the problem" Rias said nonchalantly.

"You're horrible Rias" Katase yelled before running out of the room. Vali was about to go after her but Murayama stepped in.

"I'll talk to her" Murayama said with a hint of anger. She may not have reacted as emotionally as her friend but she agreed that this wasn't the way to go. With the two girls gone, it was left to the Triad to decide what to do.

"Think they'll tell him." Rias wondered referring to the two girls.

"Probably" Vali replied nonchalantly.

' **He probably already knows what she is. He just wants to see how we react' Albion replied mentally.**

'I know that and you know that Albion but we need to wait and see what Issei does' Vali replied mentally. If she knew Raynare well, she was going to ask him out very soon.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei's day came to an end the loss of the peephole meant that the perverted trio couldn't enjoy their muse. Motohama and Matsuda decide to go home and watch porn but Issei decided to do something else. Making his way to the opposite side of town Issei arrived at the house of a friend of his. One who he met during summer break the year before. "Let's see what he has to say about our new friend" Issei smirked as he knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and an older man with tan skin and black hair with streaks of blonde opened up.

"So what brings you to my house Issei? You're not the type to come over unannounced." The person said with a sarcastic.

"Well I thought I'd come see you since I was asked out by one of your fallen angels yesterday." Issei smiled.

"Come on in" the person replied as his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Thanks Azazel" Issei smiled as he walked through the door. His life was about to get interesting but Issei needed to know just how interesting as soon as possible.

That's it for Chapter 1 of the rewrite. As I said I was incredibly annoyed at how I handled the last few chapters and decided a fresh start. Issei will still join Vali and most of the things I've done will stay the same. Sure I've adjusted how things began but we'll get to the fun next chapter.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Azazel's house)

"So what's this about you getting asked out by one of my girls" Azazel said calmly as the pair drank tea in his living room.

"So it goes like this…." Issei said calmly as he explained the last few days. He had no clue how to play his and he needed advice.

Azazel frowned since he knew exactly who had asked him out and he wasn't pleased. However he could keep that detail a secret, "My advice is this. Go on the date and then make sure she doesn't kill you. I don't know why one of my girls would target you but what I do know is that Vali knows all the fallen angels that are her age and she'll recognize her."

"Lovely, that means she'll spy on the date in her own way." Issei groaned. He really didn't need more headaches then he already had.

"Yep. You're gonna have to expose yourself sooner or later." Azazel replied calmly.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Issei smirked having finished his tea.

"Oh and one more thing." Azazel said calmly.

"What's that?"

"Keep our relationship a secret. I doubt Vali or Rias Gremory for that matter will want to know that I'm in town."

"Got it" Issei replied as he left the room.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was relatively tame for Issei with a single exception, a love letter that he found in his locker when he started his day. 'Come to the right side of the kendo locker. This isn't a trap but I just want to talk. Tell anybody and I'll deny it' Katase Kozuki. As a result Issei had to hold back his smile during the day. Of course when it came time to go to the locker room Issei walked over calmly. 'I wonder what she could want' Issei thought to himself.

" **You and I both know what she wants. She wants to warn you about your fallen girlfriend since she thinks you don't know any better. Damn tsundere's" Ddraig scoffed.**

'Probably' Issei said with a smile as he prepared to open the door. Unfortunately for him, somebody interrupted his fun.

"I'm pretty sure that if you go in there you'll get your ass kicked Issei." Vali Lucifer said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but this time I was invited" Issei replied as he grabbed the love letter from his pocket.

"Let me see that" Vali groaned as she grabbed the letter hastily and started to read it. It took everything she had not to frown at her pawn's actions since she had it covered. "Okay. I guess you're free to go." Vali groaned as she handed Issei the letter. She did make a mental note to have a long talk with her pawn later on.

"Okay then" Issei smiled as he opened the door. More than likely Katase got the captain to cancel practice so the pair could have this private talk. Not that Issei was going to complain since this talk was going to be amusing.

"What took you so long" Katase growled after Issei closed the door. She was in just her kendo uniform but Issei had a feeling that it wouldn't stay on for very long.

"Well I was caught by the Tomboy Queen but after I showed her your letter she let me go."

"Is that so" Katase said with a nervous expression.

"Yes and since I have no clue what'll happen next. I'd like you to explain why you brought me here?" Issei said sternly.

"As much as you guys peek at us through that hole, I'm surprised you can stay this calm." Katase retorted.

"Well I never got to peek but that doesn't matter. I happen to have a girlfriend and she's probably wondering where I am right now. So do you want Katase" Issei said with a hint of annoyance.

"That's the thing Issei" Katase said nervously. "I called you here because I was going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Oh" Issei said with an amusement.

"That's right" Katase said as she began to strip. Slowly but surely she revealed the body that his buddies had clamored over. "If you agree to break up with Yuuma right now." Katase paused since she was in a simple black and white stripped bra and panty set, but Issei had a feeling that they weren't going to stay on for long. It was a clever strip tease if he was honest "You can replace her with me. We don't even need to go out on dates or anything like that." Katase paused again as she slowly removed her bra showing off her breasts.

"Really" Issei said with a slightly gleeful expression. Katase was desperate to keep him from Raynare for some reason, but it didn't have anything to do with Vali, the person who he suspected was her master. That being said Katase's body was fairly impressive and her legs really were quite impressive

"That's right Issei. My body is yours to do as you please. Every. Perverted. Fantasy. You. Want" Katase said in a seductive tone as she took off her panties. The lack of modesty and embarrassment was impressive and the fact that she was offering herself on a silver platter was almost impossible to resist.

" **Partner you really should take the offer." Ddraig admitted.**

Issei couldn't disagree with the idea and just as he was about to say something his phone rang. "Hold that thought" Issei replied with a hint of amusement. Looking at his phone he smiled since the message came from Raynare of all people. 'It seems she wants to have a date on Sunday.' Issei thought to himself. So now he had a choice. Katase was his to do as he pleased but unfortunately he couldn't accept her offer since him breaking up with Raynare was too risky.

"So what's your answer" Katase wondered. His willpower was really being tested and Katase looked so good. Unfortunately there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. Yuuma just asked me on a date for Sunday afternoon. I'd be a jerk to refuse her" Issei chuckled. "I see" Katase said with a frown but was forced to look up since Issei had closed the distance.

"Thanks for the beautiful image Katase. I promise I'll put it to good use" Issei smirked before quickly kissing her on the lips. Before Katase could blink the kiss was over and Issei Hyoudou was leaving the locker room.

"Issei, please don't go" Katase pleaded. She had to stop him. She couldn't let him do that.

"Sorry Katase. In the end you should've asked me out yourself" Issei said as he walked away leaving a half-naked Katase almost in tears. When the door finally closed, a new presence revealed itself.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think he'd turn you down." Murayama said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"How long have you been there" Katase frowned as she dried her tears and started to get dressed.

"Long enough" Murayama deadpanned.

"So I failed huh" Katase groaned. There was no doubt in her mind that the fallen angel who asked Issei out would kill him before their date was over.

"It was a bad break for you really. Issei was on the verge of accepting your deal if not for that text" Murayama teased. 'And once he did I would've got involved myself.' Murayama thought to herself. Both girls cared for Issei despite his perversion and neither was opposed to actually acting out on his fantasies, well that is if they weren't convinced he'd brag to his buddies the next day about them.

"Well we have to stop the date" Katase insisted having finished getting dressed.

"Agreed and next time I'm the one who kisses him" Murayama teased.

"Oh shut up" Katase pouted. The blush on her face was very telling and both girls knew what had to be done.

(Scene Skip)

Sunday had arrived and Issei was decked out in his Sunday best for his date with Yuuma Amano. A light blue jacket with a dark blue polo underneath, black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. He was currently waiting in the middle of town and wondering what he'd do next. "She's taking quite a bit of time isn't' she" Issei snickered. It was obvious that Yuuma planned to kill him at sundown; the name itself was proof of that. The real question was why she was taking so long if the date didn't matter.

"Why don't you take this flier" a voice said catching him off guard. All of the sudden an odd looking girl with odd looking brown hair handled him a small brown piece of paper.

"Thanks" Issei said calmly but the girl left right after that. 'You gotta be kidding me. Are they really giving me a summoning crest?' Issei groaned as he took a good look at the piece of paper. From what he could tell it was for the Gremory family. Clearly Rias was after something different then Vali and the others.

"Hey Issei I'm here" Yuuma said as she finally arrived. She was wearing a pink button down top that was cut so it hid her modest breasts over a long blue skirt and a pair of sneakers.

"You're late missy" Issei teased.

Yuuma's cheeks puffed up in anger for a reason that Issei never quite understood, "I couldn't figure out what to wear jerk. Girls have it tough" Yuuma pouted.

"Sorry sorry, but what you did pick looks really cute" Issei replied trying to keep the peace, well and to see if Yuuma breaks out of her well planned disguise.

"It's okay. You're paying for lunch though" Yuuma replied as she stuck her tongue out.

"Alrighty then let's go" Issei smirked since it was clear she was sticking to the innocent girl thing. He could figure out how to deal with the summoning circle later.

(Scene Skip)

The date was finally coming to an end and Issei couldn't be more grateful that the farce was coming to an end. Yuuma and he did everything most couples would do including a simple lunch, and other activities that made them seem like a couple in love. In reality, both were waiting for the moment to strike. "What an incredible date huh Yuuma" Issei said happily trying to keep his innocent façade going. All that remained was for Yuuma to attack him and then he could have some real fun.

"Yes it was. I really didn't expect that you'd be such an interesting guy." Yuuma said happily as she flashed a smile. For a moment he bought it, but that faded quickly.

"Is that so?" Issei replied quizzically.

"That's right and since the date is nearly over. I'd like you to do me one last favor Issei." Yuuma said with a seductive voice that clearly didn't match the innocent persona that she had used thus far.

"What's that Yuuma" Issei replied calmly. The time for games was over.

"Would you die for me?" Yuuma said with a much colder voice than before.

"What did you say!?" Issei scowled as he instinctively jumped away dodging a spear of Holy energy that she had thrown at him. This was definitely for keeps.

"Ufufufu not bad." Yuuma said again as she began to transform causing Issei's eyes to widen. Gone were the pink top and skirt and in its place was a black leather outfit that covered up her crotch and barely held back her breasts. Yuuma had also grown a pair of black wings which was a sight for sore eyes.

"Wow!" Issei said almost happily at the new appearance.

"I should be saying that Issei. I didn't expect you to dodge my spear just now." Yuuma smirked.

"And I didn't expect you to transform into some kinda domanatrix. I almost wish you wore that on our date." Issei said sarcastically.

"Geez I sure know how to pick them. Why the hell does a pervert like you, have to have a sacred gear?" Yuuma groaned.

"Sacred what?" Issei feigned innocence.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter now since you're going to die tonight" Yuuma teased as she prepared a new spear. Fortunately for Issei, Yuuma had to dodge a blast of rose petals that came out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere Fallen Angel." A very familiar voice to Issei said sternly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Yuuma groaned as Katase Kozuki appeared in front of Issei intent on protecting him. She was wearing her kendo uniform but she was holding onto a swords hilt that seemed out of place.

"Katase, what the heck are you doing" Issei groaned. 'This idiot. She's ruining everything' Issei thought to himself. He knew that she was spying on him as did Yuuma no doubt but why step in now.

"She's not alone Issei" another familiar voice smirked as Murayama Kirishima followed her friends lead. Just like Katase she was wearing her kendo uniform with a special blade of her own.

"You're one lucky boy Issei. It seems two cute girls are interrupting our date" Yuuma smirked.

"Care to explain what's going on girls." Issei deadpanned. He had it under control but these idiots ruined everything.

"Short version is we knew that Yuuma here was a fallen angel named Raynare." Katase said sternly as the petals from before reformed into a small blade.

"We also knew that she planned to kill you when she got an opening away from regular people. We obviously couldn't let that happen" Murayama added.

"Hmph. Well as long as it's just you two I'll be fine" Raynare smirked as she prepared to attack the two girls.

"I wouldn't do that Raynare" a new voice said as she appeared in front of the other girls. The figure was clad in a white armor that Issei had never seen before.

"Not you too." Raynare pouted clearly recognizing the person.

"That's right. So be a good girl and go home. I don't even have to tell daddy what you're up to" the figure teased. Issei knew that it was Vali but that form was definitely something new.

"You win" Yuuma pouted. She knew a losing battle when she saw one and this wasn't going to end well for her.

"Can't I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Issei said sarcastically.

"Afraid not Issei. If I did that, those two girls really would kill me." Raynare replied with a chuckle. The fact he was so calm in the face of danger was a bit of a turn on.

"Such a shame. Though if we do get another date I wouldn't mind you wearing that outfit?" Issei wondered.

"Seriously" Katase growled.

"Do you have any shame at all" Murayama growled equally.

"Those tits are amazing. Sure the whole killing thing is a turnoff but I'm sure a good chat can work that out.

"There won't be a second date Issei. In fact, I think it's time for us to break up. Something tells me it wouldn't have worked out" Yuuma teased as she flew away.

"Oh well. At least I got one date out of our relationship." Issei said sarcastically. This didn't go as planned at all and Issei was definitely annoyed by the interruptions. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Katase appear in front of him

"For somebody who was going to be killed you're pretty relaxed Issei" Katase said angrily as she pressed a finger against his chest. Her anger was almost humorous under the circumstances.

"So do you want to tell them or should I" the voice taunted.

"Considering they're your servants, you might as well do it Vali" Issei replied with a bit of his own sarcasm and wit. The time for games was clearly up.

"What the!"

"How did you know it was Vali?" Murayama and Katase questioned. Both were clearly caught off guard by Issei and wanted answers. All of the sudden the armor vanished and the familiar façade of Vali Lucifer had appeared. She was in a black shirt that showed off an ample amount of cleavage and blue jeans with a silver chain on the side. (Basically in male Vali's outfit from cannon)

"He knows, because he has supernatural powers." Vali smirked causing both girls to collapse in disbelief.

"In other words he knew what she was." Murayama groaned.

"Yes I did. I was also well aware of the fact that you were following me during my date" Issei said with a smile. "Nice outfit by the way Vali. Suits you way better than the male uniform"

"Thanks but I'm curious what you did with Rias's summoning circle. I know she gave you one before Yuuma arrived." Vali surmised causing the two girls to twitch slightly since they missed that.

"I still have it actually. I was gonna toss it but I figured I should hold onto it for kicks" Issei smirked as he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the circle before handing it to Vali.

"Why would you give it to me? It would be excellent blackmail material" Vali teased.

"Because that would be WAY too easy. She clearly wants me for something and if I'm right she'll come to me sooner or later anyway" Issei replied.

"Hold on a minute" Katase interrupted.

"What's wrong now Katase." Issei said with a smile on his face.

"What sort of supernatural powers do you have" Katase wondered.

"Oh that's all" Issei smirked as he reached up with his left hand. **"BOOSTED GEAR"**

"No freaking way." Murayama gasped.

"Issei's the Red Dragon Emperor." Katase added.

"Uh huh and if you don't mind I'm gonna head home. See you girls in class tomorrow." Issei smirked as he walked away without a care in the world.

With Issei now gone Vali was left with the two other girls. "I guess it's time to summon Rias" Vali smirked as she activated the summoning circle. A moment later Rias appeared and when she realized who was there she wasn't happy.

"Somebody wanna tell me why you girls have the summoning circle that I gave to Issei Hyoudou?" Rias questioned.

"Yes I do and this is gonna be a long night Rias." Vali smiled with a bit of mirth. Clearly there was a lot to discuss about Issei Hyoudou and the question remained what would happen next.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was fairly nonchalant for Issei and that's the way he liked it. He gave his buddies some story about how normal his date was which disappointed his friends. What he also noticed was that not only were Murayama and Katase sending glances his way but even Kiryuu had done so. With the day over it was time to head home yet again. At least that was his plan "Umm excuse me are Issei Hyoudou and Kiryuu Aika in the room." A young woman said nervously at the door. She was had blonde shoulder length hair that was bunched up in curls and blue eyes. She was also wearing a witch's hat for some reason which stunned him.

"You gotta be kidding me bro. How do you know Loli Witch Le Fay" Motohama cursed.

"Umm, he doesn't. I've actually been asked to invite him and Miss Aika to the Occult Research Club."

"NO WAY!" Matsuda and Motohama both exclaimed. The rest of the class was shocked as well since the ORC was one of the most exclusive clubs in the school. For Issei and Kiryuu to get invited was a big deal.

"Me and Hyoudou huh, that's an interesting combination" Kiryuu said with a grin on her face. Clearly this was getting interesting.

"I agree. Shall we go Kiryuu" Issei smirked as he got up from his desk slowly.

"I don't know what God seems to love you bro but can you introduce me" Matsuda pleaded as he began to grovel at his feet.

"Me too bro. I mean you get a girlfriend and then join the ORC. You must be blessed." Motohama begged as he followed Matsuda's example.

"Get up you idiots. I don't know what's going on either but if you don't move I can't find out" Issei said coldly. It was extremely harsh under the circumstances but he had to get down to business.

"Got it" both boys replied before quickly moving away.

"Can we go now" the now named Le Fay said bashfully. Clearly the Loli Witch title thing was a problem and one Issei would address soon enough

"Of course" Issei smiled as he and Kiryuu left the room. Of course Issei couldn't help but sneak a glance at Murayama and Katase who were extremely calm.

' **It seems Vali has decided to make her move.' Ddraig teased his partner mentally not wanting the two girls next to him to hear them speak.**

'Yes she has. So much for a peaceful school life' Issei teased back. While the idea that the Loli witch was a real witch amused him. The idea that Kiryuu was with them also was what caught him off guard. This was going to be a very interesting day.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(ORC Clubroom)

As the trio of Le Fay, Issei, and Kiryuu arrived at the clubroom, Issei was definitely not looking forward to the day's events, 'So the time has come huh Ddraig.' Issei spoke to his comrade mentally.

' **Yes it has. You can no longer hide what you are.' Ddraig replied.**

"We're here." Le Fay said timidly as she opened the door to the ORC clubroom taking Issei from his stupor. When they realized who was in the room waiting for them Kiryuu and Issei were stunned. In addition to Murayama, Katase, Rias, Akeno, and Vali, there were two other figures in the room. The first was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a young girl with white hair in a bob cut and two long bangs down the side. The cat shaped hairpin acting as a dead giveaway as to her identity. Rias Akeno and Vali were sitting on one couch while the white haired girl was on a separate one eating snacks. Murayama and Katase were standing behind Vali while the blonde haired young man was standing behind Rias. "Holy shit, this club is a who's who of school heavy hitters" Kiryuu gasped clearly not expecting this much. Issei wasn't as surprised but he didn't expect this level.

"What do you mean by that Kiryuu" Katase wondered.

"I'll explain this one." Issei spoke up. "Rias Akeno and Vali are known as the Triad, the three most beautiful girls on campus. Kiba is the school's prince. Koneko and Le Fay, despite being first years are already known as the school's mascot and the Loli witch respectively." Issei said bluntly.

"Then you add Murayama and Katase, the top targets of the perverted trio and it's a mish mash of school legends" Kiryuu smirked.

"You had to ask Katase" Murayama deadpanned.

"Well as much fun as it is going over how legendary we are, it's time to get down to business" Rias smiled clearly enjoying the shock on Kiryuu's face.

"I agree but before we get started there's one thing I believe we all need to know, well more like I do" Issei smiled back since clearly the games were over.

"What's that" Rias wondered with an intrigued glint in her eyes.

"It's obvious that I'm here because of my sacred gear. So why is Kiryuu part of this little crew?" Issei smirked.

"Because I have a sacred gear too" Kiryuu smiled.

"That so" I replied with intrigue.

"Yes. **Come Tiamat Gear"** Kiryuu shouted as an ice blue gauntlet not unlike Issei's sacred gear appeared. Unlike Issei's it lacked the spikes but it was just a large blue glove.

' **Did she say Tiamat' Ddraig gasped.**

'Yes she did' Issei replied mentally. "Well isn't this something. When did you awaken that puppy Kiryuu" Issei questioned.

"I was out on Saturday minding my own business when this older guy Don started flirting with me out of nowhere.

"Bullshit" Issei said firmly. Then again nobody would've believed what happened with Yuuma.

"It's true though. He was really really pushy but I ran into Rias of all people and he left. That night Tiamat this ancient blue dragon showed up in my dreams and told me how to unlock my gear."

"I see" Issei replied. If he was a betting man Don was a fallen angel and was sent after Kiryuu like Raynare was him.

"Now it's your turn Issei. Show us what you got" Kiryuu teased.

"Fine by me. **Boosted Gear** " Issei smirked as his spiked gauntlet was revealed.

"Interesting" Kiryuu replied. If Issei didn't know any better he'd say she knew what he had but he could worry about that later.

"Now that everyone knows who does what and who has what power it's time for the real reason you guys were brought here." Rias said sternly.

"Let me guess. Rias wants Kiryuu and me but she can only have one of us. The other one goes to Vali"

"How did you know that it was the two of us who wanted something?" Rias asked calmly. Clearly she was irritated but held it back for the moment.

"I've seen Vali more over the last few days then I have since I've been at Kuoh not to mention Katase and Murayama were spying on me and Yuuma during our date. Plus, I know a little about the supernatural and I recognized the Gremory family symbol on the circle your familiar gave me Rias." Issei explained shocking everybody.

"Care to tell us how you know about the supernatural" Rias seemingly ordered.

"Nope." Issei replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway, you have it right Issei." Vali explained in a much calmer way then Rias. "Rias thought Kiryuu might have a sacred gear but she didn't know what it was. Thanks to me we knew you had the Boosted Gear and now it's clear that Rias can't have both of you." Vali continued.

A much calmer Rias finished the conversation, "We're giving you and Kiryuu the opportunity join one of us. Since you're the more powerful piece Issei, you get to choose." Rias smiled expecting her to be chosen.

"That's easy, Vali" Issei said firmly and without any hesitation.

"Huh!" Murayama Katase and Rias said at the same time.

"I didn't think you'd want to serve under your supposed rival Issei" Vali teased.

"I don't subscribe to the whole Red Dragon White dragon rivalry thing. Plus I can tell that you actually care about me, the person." Issei said bluntly.

"And what makes you think I don't" Rias said angrily. If that was the reason for his rejection

"Because instead of the direct methods Vali and Katase employed, you tried to sneak that summoning circle by me. Plus there's the little fact that Koneko has been secretly following me since the year started." Issei smirked.

"I see" Vali chuckled not expecting that. 'Serves you right Rias. Your sneaking around finally caught up to you' Vali thought to herself

"Well that's fine then. We'll start the ceremony to make you our servants now. Then we can get to club activities." Rias said with a smile though internally she was fuming.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei relaxed in his bed after the long day he was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for him to become a devil. He was now Vali's queen, while Kiryuu took 6 of Rias's pawns. 'So now what Ddraig' Issei wondered.

" **I don't know. It'll be odd working with Albion after all this time."**

"You mean the fact that Albion is actually your sister instead of your rival." Issei smirked. It was a detail that Vali revealed after they were done and it made Issei laugh.

" **That's right. It's high time that my sister and I talk about what happened." Ddraig said calmly.**

"That's good. Family should get along" Issei smirked as he started to close his eyes. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in his room and when a figure appeared in front of him it was his new master.

"Good evening Issei" Vali said nervously.

"I would've expected a night visit from Katase or Murayama but not you" Issei smirked.

"Oh shut up. Albion wanted to talk with her brother" Vali said bashfully.

"Alright so what do we do next" Issei smirked. This wasn't what he expected.

"Well..," Vali said bashfully clearly hiding something.

"We cuddle don't we" Issei deadpanned realizing why Vali was so bashful.

"Yes" Vali shrugged knowing how embarrassing it was.

"So what's the problem" Issei smirked as he pulled up his sheets. He soon got his answer when Vali began to strip.

"I've been friends with Rias for a long time so I picked up one of her really bad habits" Vali said nervously her jacket now off revealing her bare breasts.

"She sleeps naked huh" Issei groaned. It wasn't all bad since Vali had a great body.

"That's right" Vali groaned as she slowly took off her jeans. A minute later and Vali Lucifer was naked and Issei got a view that would make him the envy of every guy in the school.

"So let's cuddle." Issei smirked as he kept his arms open. He had a feeling that in order to speak the two dragons needed to connect via their sacred gears. As a result Issei lied down on his right side so his left arm could wrap around Vali.

"O-okay" Vali said nervously as she made her way towards Issei. Up until now the only people to see her naked were Rias and the maids at Rias's house. This was far more embarrassing then she was willing to admit. As she got on the bed she pressed her back against Issei's as his left arm wrapped around her body. A warm light seemed to envelop the pair.

"What's going on" Issei gasped clearly not expecting this.

"I don't know but I kinda like it" Vali smiled. Sirzechs and Rias had provided a family for him but right now she had something Sirzechs and Rias could never give her, true warmth.

" **It seems like you two are destined to be mates" Albion revealed much to the shock of both Vali and Issei.**

"Wait a minute how's that possible" Vali protested as a blush on her face started to form.

" **Who knows but now is as good a time as ever to find out" Ddraig smirked.**

"Hey Vali am I losing my mind or did our rival dragons just tell us to fuck each other" Issei said in disbelief.

"I believe they did" Vali smiled as she turned back towards Issei.

"Hey Ddraig can you do something to make sure I can't get Vali pregnant." Issei asked his old partner.

" **The moment you told me you wanted a harem, I decided to do that for you." Ddraig revealed.**

"Thanks buddy" Issei said happily.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Vali wondered. Things were happening far faster than she expected and because of Murayama and Katase's affections for the man sharing her bed she felt slightly guilty but whatever this new feeling was she wanted to know more.

"Does this answer your question" Issei smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. The two held the kiss for a moment before Vali pulled away.

"Yes, yes it does" Vali smiled happily as she straddled her new queen in order to begin the fun night. Whatever she was feeling she had to find out more and soon.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei leaned up to kiss Vali yet again which served two purposes at the same time. ONe he could fire his partner up since it was clear that she was still hesitant to sleep with him and secondly because he still had his clothes on and getting up to remove them would be tedious. As the pair clashed tongues Issei noticed Vali reach for his shirt so he stopped in order to allow things to proceed.

"Not bad" Vali smirked as she noticed that Issei actually had a budding six pack.

"I guess running from Murayama and Katase has its advantages" Issei teased but was surprised when Vali got up from her position in Issei's lap.

"I can't do this" Vali said firmly and got up.

"What's going on Vali" Issei said nervously. Something felt wrong and he knew it.

"Murayama and Katase like you Issei. It would be wrong of me to claim you for myself." Vali said sternly as she got up and went over to her folded clothes.

" **Vali are you sure about this?" Albion yelled out loud.**

"Yes I am Albion. This isn't right and I can't do this to those two." Vali said as a tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

"That's quite enough Vali" Issei said sternly as he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Issei let go" Vali said firmly. She loved his warmth and it was a comfort like nothing she had ever felt before, but she also felt like she was stealing him from two girls who truly cared.

"No" Issei smirked as he pressed against her firmly his rock hard erection clear even through his pants.

"Issei stop." Vail protested.

"If you're mad about being the only girl in my life then don't be." Issei said smoothly as he began to grope Vali's breasts from behind.

"What… do… you… mean." Vali moaned as Issei's ministrations began to take effect.

"I've always wanted a harem and if you're right about Murayama and Katase then I can have it." Issei smirked as he continued groping her and planting kisses on her neck.

"Are…you…sure." Vali moaned. She was finding it harder and harder to resist Issei.

"Yes I am. You just need to be the alpha and that's it." Issei smirked as he pulled away for a moment. It was showtime and he needed to get ready.

Vali was stunned that Issei stopped his ministrations and turned around to face him. What she didn't expect was that Issei would be in his boxers "Are you sure about this?" Vali said nervously still unsure about everything.

"Yes I am" Issei said confidently before grabbing Vali and pulling her back towards the bed. Since she was still hesitant Vali let Issei line her up in a doggystyle position with both of them looking at the top of his bed.

"What's with this position Issei" Vali wondered as she turned her head towards him. Vali also had to hold back a moan since Issei slid two fingers into her pussy.

"Doggystyle will let us have sex and you don't have to worry about looking at my face." Issei smirked as he pulled his boxers down revealing his 10 inch monster.

"THAT'S going inside me" Vali exclaimed not expecting this monster.

"That's right" Issei said with a savage grin as he got behind Vali and lined his member up.

Vali knew that there was no turning back and her expression changed. "Let me have it Issei. Let's see if you live up to Ddraig's name as the dragon of domination" Vali said confidently any nervousness being tossed away in favor of enjoying the moment.

Issei grinned himself since he was finally going to lose his virginity, "Alright Vali but don't say I didn't warn you." Issei smirked as he slid into Vali's pussy filling her up instantly but interestingly enough he didn't feel a hymen.

"So big" Vali moaned happily as Issei nailed the edge of her womb.

"So which lucky guy was the one to take your virginity Vali" Issei teased as he started slowly moving inside her. He knew from his many videos that a hymen was typically involved but Vali didn't have one.

"Raynare" Vali whispered since she didn't expect Issei to realize she wasn't a virgin.

"What was that" Issei said firmly as he grabbed onto her breasts in order to make her feel it even more. He actually heard her but he wanted to tease his newest lover.

"Raynare" Vali said with a slightly louder voice even more since Issei's thrusts were increasing in strength and he was getting even bigger inside her.

"What did you say" Issei teased as he slowed down slightly teasing Vali with the way his cock moved inside her. He definitely heard her and the idea that his ex was involved made him smile.

"Dammit Issei I know you heard me!" Vali yelled out. "Before I returned to the devil world Raynare and I would experiment with each other. You're my first man but Raynare was the first person I had sex with. Now fuck me hard you bastard!" Vali growled.

"Yes Lady Vali" Issei replied as he began to slam into her at a far quicker pace than before in order to give her what she wanted. Each thrust hammering Vali with a brutal strength that Vali couldn't believe.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder! Harder!" Vali moaned.

"How's this for domination Vali" Issei smirked as he kept moving ready to make Vali go crazy.

"It's great. Make me feel more Issei" Vali screamed out loud.

"Geez Vali you're gonna wake up the neighborhood" Issei smirked. He cast a privacy barrier when he grabbed Vali from behind so that wasn't really a problem but he felt like teasing her even more.

"Let them here me. Let them know how you make me feel" Vali moaned out loud not expecting the pervert to be this good. The next 10 minutes Vali and Issei went through various positions and each time Vali went further and further into the rabbit hole.

"I'm about to cum Vali" Issei smirked as he stared down at Vali's dazed face thanks to their latest position.

"So am I Issei, but I want you to kiss me first." Vali moaned out barely keeping her words straight.

"Alright" Issei smirked as he bent down and kissed Vali on the lips just as he fired his load into her pussy.

'Yes' Vali thought to herself as Issei filled her womb to the brim. She may have started out hesitant but now she was sure that Issei was the one. Explaining this to Katase and Murayama later was going to be a bit of a headache but she knew that it was worth it.

"That was awesome" Issei said happily as he collapsed on the bed next to his new lover. His harem was beginning and his knew who his next targets were. What he didn't know was that having sex with Vali would change him in a way that neither he nor Vali would ever imagine.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei made his way towards school refreshed like never before. "So Ddraig shall we go after Murayama and Katase next" Issei said happily. He had a vague idea that Katase liked him because of her actions with Yuuma but to hear that Murayama wanted him also was a boon.

" **I don't see what the rush is partner. That Katase girl already showed that she wanted you and her friend is not far behind." Ddraig revealed.**

"Yes I know but" Issei started to say but he paused since he ran into a face that he didn't expect to see.

"Good morning Issei" Yuuma Amano said calmly as she stood in front of him on the bridge where they first met. She was in her human form once again uniform and all.

"Good morning Yuuma or should I call you Raynare." Issei smirked.

"Call me whatever you want but we need to talk" Yuuma said sternly in a voice that was a mix of the cute Yuuma voice and the mature Raynare one.

'I guess I can wait a day or two' Issei thought to himself. "Lead the way Yuuma" Issei smirked. Whatever was happening he could focus on Murayama and Katase later.

That's it for Chapter 3 and things are about to get really fun. To those who read Vali DxD yes Issei and Vali have their mark but it will be revealed in a few chapters. Get ready everybody because things are about to get really crazy.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: Okay this is the real chapter 4. Sorry about that guys

(Love Hotel)

Yuuma led Issei into the Red light district and took him to love hotel that she was clearly familiar with. A minute later, they were in what appeared to be a V.I.P room of some kind and Raynare was sitting on the bed with a smile while Issei stood up. "So why am I here Yuuma" Issei said sternly. Normally he'd be thrilled to be here with a cute girl but since their last date ended with him trying to kill her; he had to be cautious this time around.

"I need you to deliver a message to Vali for me. I'd do it myself but since she's living with the Gremory Princess I can't do it without risking a whole lot of headaches. I brought you to this love hotel was because of the fact that I couldn't just ask you for free." Raynare explained.

"Is that so" Issei shrugged since Raynare was offering herself as payment. He didn't mind since Raynare was fairly attractive human form or otherwise but this seemed too easy.

Raynare transformed into her fallen angel form and looked at Issei with a lustful smile. "That's right Issei. The only spear involved right now is yours and I do hope you can at least satisfy me." Raynare teased.

"Challenge accepted" Issei replied with a savage grin. He was going to enjoy this one.

(Scene Skip)

Ninety minutes and multiple orgasms later and Issei and Raynare were relaxing in the bed both clearly happy with the results of their tryst. Well at least one of them was "Geez, Issei did you have to fuck my ass so much. I'll be walking funny for a day thanks to that." Yuuma grunted as she spat a little bit of cum out from her mouth cum still all over her body. In addition to the load in her mouth and the two Issei fired on her breasts, Issei came in her pussy twice and her ass a whopping five times. The worst part was the last three times he used the boosted gear for added effect.

"You've got a nice ass and you did say to satisfy you" Issei shrugged as he grabbed a hold of it once more with his right hand. Ultimately he got his revenge in a far more satisfying way then he originally planned.

"Pervert" Raynare grunted.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Issei teased.

"Anyway it's time for the message" Raynare groaned before explaining what she wanted him to tell her old friend and lover. The latter of which she didn't think Issei was aware of.

"I see" Issei replied since he didn't expect there was so much going on behind the scenes.

"So will you tell her" Raynare wondered.

"Yeah but I gotta get a shower first. I can't go to school smelling like sex." Issei smirked as he made his way over to the shower. It seemed as though things were about to get really interesting.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for him, Issei arrived at school just after gym class which also let him sneak in without too many headaches. "Mr. Hyoudou why are you so late" his teacher replied. It was an old white man with grey hair and glasses.

"Doctors appointment" Issei replied nonchalantly. After giving the teacher a fake note, he sat down in class nonchalantly hoping to avoid any headaches. When he noticed the annoyed looks on Murayama and Katase's face he realized his day was just getting started.

(Scene Skip)

Once again Issei found himself with his two buddies as they prepared to peak on the kendo club as practice was coming to an end. Issei was naturally going to stay behind and let them get pummeled but somebody else had a different plan. "Shit the hole is closed" Matsuda growled.

"Yep and that means you guys are screwed" Murayama and Katase groaned as they prepared their shinai. With them were most of the kendo club and this time the perverted trio was truly trapped.

"Don't hurt us too bad" Motohama pleaded.

"I'll give you guys a thirty second head start." Murayama said with an evil grin on her face.

"I thought we agreed on ten" Katase complained.

"How about none" another member with purple hair groaned.

"How about we just run" Matsuda yelped as he sprinted away.

"Sounds good" the purple hair girl replied. As the perverted duo fled the scene of their crime Murayama and Katase stayed to speak to Issei who realized what the kendo duo was planning.

"Couldn't you just use a love letter or something like normal girls" Issei deadpanned since this was clearly set up for the three to talk. Considering that Katase had done so a few days ago to prevent him from seeing Raynare it was an ironic choice of words.

"We could but this was funnier." Katase replied clearly aware of his little shot at her.

"So what do you want" Issei said calmly.

"Well we wanted to take you to meet your new peerage members but nobody outside of the club knows we're a part of the ORC." Murayama snickered.

"I see" Issei replied. In the back of his mind, something was bothering Issei but he couldn't place it. That wasn't the only reason and he knew it

"Hey Mury what about the" Katase started to say.

"We can discuss that later" Murayama scowled interrupting her friend.

'Hey Ddraig is it just me or are they hiding something' Issei said mentally.

" **They are but we have to wait and see what that is. For now you should meet the rest of your new master's peerage."**

"Lead the way girls" Issei said calmly since Ddraig was right and he'd have to wait.

(Scene Skip)

Murayama and Katase led Issei back to the old school building but instead of the third floor where he knew Rias stayed they went to the second floor instead. "You ready Issei" Murayama wondered as they arrived at a wooden door.

"Yep" Issei replied as Murayama opened the door. When he looked into the large room he was instantly impressed. On the left side was a large couch with a big screen TV in front of it and a series of video game consoles in glass cases. He noticed somebody was sitting there with spiky brown hair but that was all he could see.

On the right was a series of chairs and a circular table that was no doubt used for more relaxed purposes and three young women were sitting in the chairs. One was Le Fay Pendragon in her typical witch's hat and uniform. The second was another young girl with blonde hair in drills and blue eyes that he was pretty sure didn't go to Kuoh. She was wearing a pink flowered dress and Issei could tell that she was a full devil from her aura. The final girl was the most eye-catching with long black hair with split bangs and hazel-gold eyes that seemed to hypnotize you. She was in a black decorative kimono that barely hid her massive breast. A yellow obi and a series of gold beads completed the outfit. Then of course there was Vali sitting at her desk with a smile on her face. There was another door that led to other parts of the club but that could wait.

"Good afternoon Issei" Vali smiled causing the three women to look up.

"So this is the man that Murayama and Katase were crushing on. He seems like fun" the girl with the black hair said in a sultry voice.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem like much" the second blonde scoffed.

"That's enough Kuroka Le Fay. Oh and Bikou why don't you introduce yourself." Vali groaned as she spoke to the person on the couch.

"Yeah yeah" the person said with boredom as they got up. Issei noticed he was a relatively tall guy with tan skin and was dressed in ancient Chinese armor.

"Anyway Issei, the guy in the armor is Bikou and he's Son Goku's descendant. The second blonde is Ravel Phenex a pure blooded devil and the Black haired girl is Kuroka Toujou, Koneko's older sister." Vali said calmly.

"Nice to meet you" the aforementioned people said calmly including Ravel.

Issei was pleasantly surprised at how friendly everybody was and how powerful they were as well. Ravel Kuroka and Bikou were all incredibly strong and he sensed another presence nearby them that was just as powerful. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei said calmly causing the second blonde to scowl. Issei would have to figure out why she was scowling later. "Vali we need to talk in private." Issei said sternly his expression changing.

"And why's that" Vali wondered.

"Because I ran into my ex on the way to class" Issei said cryptically. Vali's expression instantly soured aware of what that meant.

"I see. Come this way" Vali growled slightly as she got up and opened the door that was in the back of the room. He was going to find out what was going on soon enough

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Vali were alone in Vali's bedroom since it was the easiest place to talk. Of course Issei was well aware that this was business. "So what did Raynare have to say" Vali said coldly.

"Raynare said she was acting in a role you used to do when you were a part of the Grigori. That you would infiltrate troublesome groups and find out what they were planning and report back to Azazel."

"That's right. My strength made me an asset to many and I acted as a spy for Azazel for years." Vali admitted.

"Well now Raynare's doing that and her current assignment was a group that was planning was given a special mission in Kuoh. Their mission was to extract the sacred gear of a blonde nun named Asia Argento that was being brought to Kuoh via unknown channels and to attack any sacred gear holders that weren't connected to the local devils. When I asked her why she said she didn't know just that whoever hired the group of angels just wanted her body and that Twiilight Healing was supposed to be the price for said help.

"I see" Vali said calmly but it was clear that Issei's words struck a chord. 'The only reason for that to happen is if a high class devil was involved. The question is who' Vali thought to herself.

"That's right so what should we do about all of it" Issei wondered.

"I'll talk to Rias about it later but for now you should relax." Vali instructed.

"Alright" Issei replied as he made his way back to the room where the rest of Vali's peerage was waiting. Things were about to get fun for Issei and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

That night Issei was in his room relaxing in a white t-shirt and shorts after a nice simple day of getting to know his new teammates. He was thrilled to find that Bikou was a gamer, and they actually fought a few matches over the last few months in Smash brothers. He also noticed that Bikou and Kuroka seemed to have a thing for each other and he wasn't going to do anything when it came to that. His surprise came in the form of Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay's older brother and Vali's knight. Of course when Vali returned from her time with Rias the look on her face was troubling. In particular she couldn't stop looking at Ravel for some reason. He was brought from his musing when a magic circle appeared in front of him. All of the sudden Murayama and Katase appeared in front of him in their kendo uniforms.

"Good evening Issei" Murayama said with a sultry smile.

"We need to talk" Katase added with a smile of her own. This could end multiple ways for Issei and he was very curious which one it would be.

"You have my attention" Issei replied happily his boner threatening to pop out already.

"All you have to do is answer one little question and depending on how you answer it things could end very well or very poorly for you" Katase said with a sultry voice as she swayed her hips seductively.

"Ask away" Issei replied. He was a teenage guy with a dragon living inside him. His hormones were on fire despite all the sex he had in the last 24 hours.

"Why did you smell like Raynare when you arrived at school?" Murayama said in a teasing voice that promised great things for him if he answered the way they wanted.

"Like I explained to Vali, I ran into Raynare on the way to class and she gave me a message." Issei said sheepishly.

"Well then why did you smell like sex and for that matter why did it smell like you had sex with Lady Vali as well." Katase added her voice turning old.

"How do you know that" Issei scowled his mood changing.

"Because I possess, the Kusanagi-no-Tsuguri the weapon that sealed the legendary eight headed hydra." Murayama revealed causing Issei's eyes to widen. "Thanks to its power I've developed minor dragonic traits and one of them is an increased sense of smell. It's how we knew when you guys were peeking on us."

"I see" Issei frowned since that explained why the ambush worked so well. They could tell when they were coming and predict how they move.

"Look Issei we're not mad we just want to know the truth" Katase said with a pleading expression. She liked Issei that much was clear, but now she wanted to know why her master was interested in him.

"Alright" Issei replied knowing that he couldn't hide the truth. He told the girls that he and Vali was only there so Albion could talk to Ddraig but in the process they had sex. There was no love involved at all. As for Raynare it was simply a business transaction and both knew it.

"I see" Katase replied with a relieved look on her face.

"So does that mean we can have sex with you" Murayama added.

"I don't see why not" Issei smiled ready for more fun.

"Good" Katase and Murayama said at the same time as they took off their uniforms to reveal that Murayama was in a purple and black bra and panty set while Katase was in a pink and white striped number.

"Matsuda and Motohama eat your heart out" Issei smiled as the girls approached him and the fun could begin. Little did he know that by having sex with Murayama and Katase he would awaken a power that nobody would ever expect, including him.

(Issei's mindscape)

While the real Issei relaxed in bed with Murayama and Katase at his side each with cum dripping from their pussies and asses, Issei's mind was summoned by Ddraig into his mindscape in order to talk.

"So why have you brought me here Ddraig" Issei groaned as he stood in front of his partner in crime.

" **I wanted to speak to you because I noticed something strange while you were copulating with those two girls."**

"Just say have sex you boring old lizard" Issei groaned at Ddraig's boring view of his tryst with the kendo duo.

" **Fine" Ddraig huffed. "When you had sex with those two girls it felt as though some of their power came into your sacred gear."**

"What!" Issei exclaimed.

" **Yes it's strange. It began when you slept with your new master but I didn't notice this when you slept with the fallen angel."**

"Is that so" Issei pondered since something occurred to him.

" **What's the matter? Have you figured something out" Ddraig wondered.**

"Maybe it's just me but I think it has to do with my queen piece and the reason it worked for Murayama and Katase was because they have Evil pieces like me" Issei explained.

" **You're not suggesting" Ddraig exclaimed.**

"Exactly. Just like you have the ability to transfer some of your power to other people, my queen piece has somehow gained the ability to absorb power from people I sleep with who possess evil pieces."

" **That's incredible." Ddraig replied never imagining such a thing.**

"Yes it is but it's only a theory. We'd have to actually see if I can use their techniques." Issei smirked.

" **Yes we will" Ddraig smiled himself.**

(Real world)

"Wake up silly or I'm going to kiss you" Issei's alarm blared out in a cute girlie voice which Issei promptly silenced reaching over a still naked Murayama. Katase was behind him and as he sneaked a glance at his second lover he noticed she was up.

"Darn and here I was going to actually kiss you" Katase teased.

"Well I can still do that if you want to" Issei smirked as he managed to contort his body around so he could share a makeout session with Katase while not waking up Murayama. Unfortunately as his kiss with Katase continued he felt a pair of breasts press against him causing him to stop his kiss.

"I'm assuming I get a kiss also" Murayama teased.

"One second Murayama" Issei smirked as he went back to kissing Katase and after a minute he stopped before turning towards his second lover and making out with her as well. He alternated kissing each girl for five minutes until they got an interruption.

" **As much as I'm sure you guy would enjoy swapping spit all morning, you DO have class to deal with" Ddraig spoke up interrupting the fun.**

"Oh yeah" Katase blushed.

"My bad" Murayama added.

"Well let's get to class" Issei smirked as he got up to get a shower. As he did one of his girls noticed something odd.

"Hey Issei what's with the tattoo on your back." Murayama wondered. Issei had a large dragon tattoo on his back.

"Hmm what are you talking about" Issei wondered since he didn't have any tattoos.

"Yeah Mury I don't see it" Katase said calmly as she looked at Issei's back and saw nothing.

Murayama rubbed her eyes and then noticed the tattoo was gone, "Maybe I was just seeing things" Murayama mumbled.

"Oh well" Issei shrugged as he went to the shower. Issei's speculation about what happened the night before was spot on and that tattoo was a symbol of his new strength but he couldn't tell the girls about that just yet.

That's it for chapter 4 and yeah I know you guys are probably mad about the lack of TRUE lemons but it's because there's a lot to establish. Starting next chapter there will be a small increase in words to give us more to work with.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

As Issei made his way home from class he was reflecting on a crazy few days. From his date with Yuuma gone wrong, to sleeping with Vali Murayama and Katase, his life had changed and for the better. Though now he was curious what Vali and the rest of the ORC would do with the information that they had on the nun that was coming into town. Though there was something about the current situation that bothered him. "Hey Ddraig how long has Raynare and crew been in town if you had to guess" Issei wondered. He was able to sense Raynare's presence for a week before she made a move on him and that was a week ago. Surely Vali and Rias knew about the Fallen Angels at least being in town but then how come they weren't dealt with. More and more questions popped into his head until he was interrupted by a voice calling to him.

"Excuse me. Can you help me" a person said to his right. Turning to face the voice in question he was stunned to find that it was a young woman with long blonde hair wearing an outfit that wouldn't look out of place on a nun.

' **You have got to be joking' Ddraig said mentally.**

'Tell me about it. Who would've guessed I would run into Asia Argento on my way home" Issei said calmly.

"Umm is everything alright" the young woman said once again. What the young girl wasn't aware of was that she was speaking Italian and normal people wouldn't be able to help her. Luckily for her, Issei could translate thanks to his devil powers.

"I'm just fine. You mentioned that you needed help with something." Issei replied calmly.

"I'm trying to find the local church. I was told that they're starting it up again. Unfortunately I got lost and here I am" the girl said bashfully.

"I can help you miss" Issei said calmly knowing that if he used her real name it could spell trouble.

"Asia, Asia Argento"

"Well Ms Asia Argento my name is Issei. How about I take you to the church" Issei said calmly.

"Thank you" Asia said happily glad that things were finally working out.

As the pair made their way closer and closer to the church Issei could feel his skin crawl, the effect of getting closer and closer to the church but soon they were met by somebody very interesting. An older man with a fedora wearing a pale grey trenchcoat with a white shirt and matching gray ascot, black pants and dress shoes. The man stunk of fallen angels and Issei knew he was after Asia. "Excuse me young man but are you by chance headed to the church" the man said calmly.

"That's right. This young woman is supposed to be going there and I was merely helping her" Issei replied politely. On the outside Issei was calm and relaxed but inside he was fuming. The last thing he needed was to find a fallen angel and if he was right, this was the person who attacked Kiryuu the other day.

"Well that's perfect. My name is Don and I work for the church. I can take young Asia from here" the man replied politely.

"I see" Issei replied secretly glad that he suppressed his power because this could've been ugly otherwise. This was definitely the man who attacked Kiryuu and it meant he was one of Raynare's allies.

"Thank you very much Issei" Asia said calmly as she walked over to the older man.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." Issei replied leaving before things could get troublesome. He was fortunate that Asia wasn't aware of the true nature of her captives because it would've ended badly for him. For now he could go home and relax and wait for things to get interesting.

(Scene Skip)

'This should be fun huh Ddraig' Issei thought to himself as he made his way towards his first official contract as a devil. When he got the address from Vali his eyes nearly popped out for many reasons.

" **Yes it will. I still can't believe that person is your first contract but here we are" Ddraig smiled back as they made their way towards one of the wealthier neighborhoods in Kuoh.**

"Neither can I" They finally stopped at a large house that was double the size of Issei's little home and the gray roof and tan color hid the eccentricities of its owner.

"Come on in Issei" Azazel smiled as he opened the door. A few minutes later the pair was sitting in the living room sipping tea. As Issei looked at the nonchalant leader there were many questions popping through his head but he went with the easiest one.

"So why did you set up a contract with me? You know how risky it is" Issei wondered. True they were friends but this was reckless.

"Amusement really. I liked spending time with you and it doesn't hurt that you're Vali's queen and I'm worried about her."

"Worried about Vali? Why would you be worried about her" Issei questioned.

"I won't tell you the story since it's not mine to tell but Vali's past is pretty rough. Treat her well"

"Got it" Issei smiled.

"So now that we're done with that let's play some video games." Azazel smirked.

"Smash brothers" Issei smirked.

"Yep" Azazel smiled back.

"Bring it" Issei said confidently.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Azazel had been playing for close to 4 hours before there was a knock on his door. "Hey Issei I think that's the pizza we ordered a few games ago" Azazel said calmly.

"Sure just don't start the game without me" Issei smirked since they were in between battles. As Issei opened the door expecting to see a pizza man he was surprised to find that it most certainly wasn't him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Issei? Wait that doesn't matter, where's my father" Raynare said in disbelief and annoyance. She was in her older form wearing a red blouse that barely held back her clearly bra-less breasts and back skirt with thigh high black socks and black sneakers. It was a pretty erotic outfit if he was being honest but it was clear that she wasn't in the mood for a good time.

"Azazel, this definitely ain't the pizza person. You might wanna come here" Issei yelled nervously.

"If it's some telemarketer tell them to go away." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Dad get the fuck out here! Now!" Raynare yelled almost in annoyance.

"What the heck!" Azazel exclaimed and before Issei knew it Azazel was staring his daughter in the face.

"Uhh, I think I'm gonna get going. Clearly something is going on and I don't need to be a part of it." Issei said nervously before starting to leave the house. He could tell that something happened and he didn't want any part of it.

"You might as well stay Issei, since it involves one of your friends" Raynare groaned.

"What did you say?" Issei said nervously as he whipped his head around.

"You heard what I said Issei just close the fucking door. I was lucky to sneak away but who knows what'll happen" Raynare said grumpily. Issei quickly walked back in and closed the door knowing that things were about to get ugly. Once again Azazel and Issei were sitting in the living room but this time Raynare was with them and the young woman had a beer in her hand.

"So what happened honey?" Azazel said gently knowing his daughter was in no mood for games. He was even planning to ignore the fact that it was his own daughter who targeted Issei. A detail that he wasn't aware of up until now.

"You guys both know about the mission with Asia Argento right?" Azazel and Issei both nodded. "Well she arrived today and her first job was to assist a person who was brought in to help us when he went on a mission" Raynare cringed. It was clear to both men that Raynare didn't like the person involved.

"Who's the person?" Azazel wondered.

"His name is Freed Zelzan. He's an ex-priest who's as sadistic and perverted as they come. The type of guy whose so slimy that you don't want to shower when he's in the area for fear of what might happened" Raynare groaned.

"So what did Freed do that has you all frazzled?" Azazel asked calmly though there was clear concern in his voice.

"He decided that it was a good idea to kill this family that was trying to summon a devil. How the hell he knew that they did was beyond me but he did." Raynare explained before taking a swig of beer.

"Let me guess. Asia was supposed to enact a barrier to prevent the devils from coming but she failed to do so and our boy was interrupted by the devil the family had a contract with" Issei spoke up.

"Bingo and it happened to be one of the devils that was associated with the Gremory Princess." Raynare groaned as she took another drink.

"Which one" Issei wondered. There was a chance it was Kiryuu and while that would suck it would be a disaster if it was somebody else.

"The white haired brat" Raynare groaned her eyes having widened.

"Uh oh" Issei said nervously. Thanks to his time talking to Bikou he was aware that Koneko's older sister was very protective of her and if she was attacked she would go mental.

"Tell me about it. The Gremory may have ignored us until now but I'm pretty sure that she'll attack soon thanks to that" Raynare complained.

"That's the least of your problems Raynare." Issei sweat dropped.

"Meaning" Raynare said with a raised eye.

"The person you attacked was Koneko Toujou. By now her older and much stronger sister has heard the news. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed your group out of spite" Issei warned.

"Just great." Raynare sighed. "Now I really don't wanna go back to that fucking church"

"But you have to. If they think something's wrong they'll realize what's going on and then you'll be screwed." Azazel said nervously worried about his daughter's fate.

"Just great" Raynare cursed before finishing off her beer. "Hey dad you still got my spare room"

"Yeah why" Azazel wondered.

"Because if I'm gonna go back there I need to at least relieve some stress and your buddy here is gonna help me" Raynare growled in irritation.

"Sure why not" Issei shrugged until another knock on the door happened. This time Issei focused his senses since they didn't want any other surprises. "Though that can wait until after we eat pizza" Issei smirked. He was thanking his lucky stars that he told his parents he was going over to Matsuda and Motohama's house.

(Scene Skip)

As he relaxed in homeroom, he was amused since the events the day before had clearly had an effect on his classmates. Based on their expressions, Murayama and Katase were exhausted, no doubt from trying to stop Kuroka from going nuts and Kiryuu was a little beat up also likely from fighting off Freed. "Excuse me is Issei Hyoudou here" a voice called out catching him off guard. Turning towards the door he saw Ravel Phenex of all people especially since she was in the Kuoh Academy uniform showing off a fairly impressive pair of breasts.

"Who the hell is this girl, and how the heck do you know her?" Motohama exclaimed.

"Yeah it's bad enough you somehow know the loli witch but this beauty also. Come on bro share some with the rest of us" Matsuda yelled.

"It's complicated" Issei replied with a groan. Today was certainly going to get on his nerves and he knew it. "I'm right here Ravel. Let's get going" Issei said firmly figuring that this was Vali's way of summoning him. He had no idea why she didn't wait but hey he didn't mind leaving.

"Finally" Ravel pouted clearly not happy with the situation. As the two made their way towards the ORC Issei couldn't help but wonder a few things.

"Hey Ravel when did you transfer into Kuoh?"

"I didn't. Vali made me come get you and told me to dress up like this. I swear she's still pissed because of my fucking brother and humiliates me on purpose. It's not even my fault" Ravel cursed.

"Brother?" Issei questioned.

Ravel paused for a second and Issei got the feeling she didn't want to bring him up but she did so anyway. "My older brother Riser is Rias's fiancé through an arranged marriage and Lady Rias and Lady Vali hate him. Even I have to admit that he's a scumbag not worthy of marrying someone like Rias"

"Oh" Issei replied with a curious expression.

"He wants to get married to her as soon as possible and Rias's protests have all failed. Most likely when my brother comes again, it'll end up with the two of them competing in a rating game."

"Rating game" Issei wondered since he never heard the term.

"That's right. It's a competition between Devil peerages and they're a big deal. My brother has fought in quite a few himself."

"Now it all makes sense. Rias needs me because in order to make up for her lack of experience, she wants a group of incredibly power individuals." Issei thought to himself.

"Exactly but that's not important right now. What is important is that Lady Vali wanted to tell you as soon as possible about what happened yesterday. I don't know why she insisted on doing this now instead of after class but she did." Ravel huffed.

"Very well" Issei smirked as he put this thought to the side. A moment later they arrived at the clubroom where Vali was waiting.

"Hello there Issei. I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch but we needed to talk as soon as possible" Vali said coldly. Clearly she was annoyed by something.

"Lady Vali can I go now, this uniform is uncomfortable. I can't believe you girl's subject yourselves to this thing all day." Ravel interrupted.

"No problem Ravel and there's a reason I wear the male uniform" Vali twitched slightly since she was interrupted. Ravel left in a magic circle leaving Issei and Vali alone.

"Now that Ravel's gone, we can get down to business" Vali said calmly as she stared at her new queen.

"That's fine but why are we talking now? Couldn't this wait until after school?" Issei wondered.

"Well I did this for two reasons. First is I had a feeling Ravel would complain about what happened and mention the situation with her brother." Issei's eyes widened at that causing Vali to smile. "The second reason is because I wanted to talk to you in private about your contract yesterday."

"I see" Issei said nervously not expecting Vali to be so perceptive.

"So how much do you know already." Vali said sternly.

"About" Issei replied innocently. He didn't think Vali knew about Azazel but under the circumstances he had to be smart.

"Oh spare me Issei! You've been completely calm this entire time which means one of two things. Either you know what I want to talk to you about or it doesn't matter to you. My guess is it's the first." Vali said angrily.

"It's the first or at least I think it's the first." Issei smiled.

"Ughh I figured Raynare got a hold of you somehow. " Vali groaned losing focus of Issei for a moment which let him calm himself.

"Yes she did. After I came home from my contract she stopped by my house." Issei revealed. It was a bold face lie but Vali didn't know him well enough to know that.

"How the hell does Raynare know where you live!?" Vali exclaimed.

"She was stalking me for at least a week before she asked me out. She wouldn't be good at her job if she didn't at least figure that out." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Right." Vali groaned. "Since you know what happened you probably know that we stopped Kuroka from attacking the Fallen Angels and that Rias is out for blood."

"Makes sense, if I was her I'd be pissed also." Issei said calmly since she didn't bring up Azazel

"Good news bad news time. The good news is we're going to strike tomorrow night. Since today is Friday we can use the weekend to arrange for not only Raynare to join us but that Asia girl as well."

Issei's eyes widened again because he didn't think Vali would want someone like Asia, "I get Raynare but why Asia?" Issei wondered. Something about this whole thing didn't make sense.

"Rias needs a healer and I agreed to let her reincarnate Asia in exchange for waiting for a few days."

"Got it. I'm guessing the bad news is that I can't join the party." Issei smiled.

"Correct. Between Rias and me we have more than enough firepower. Plus I don't actually know how strong you are. I'm not reckless enough to send you into a battle with no teamwork." Vali explained.

'More like you don't know whose backing the group and don't want me joining since it reveals another trump card.' Issei thought to himself. "Fine by me" Issei replied.

"Good." Vali said calmly.

"Is that all because I gotta get back to class. I imagine everyone's wondering how the hell I know Ravel." Issei smirked.

"Don't worry Murayama and Katase will deal with that." Vali smirked.

Issei smiled since he knew the two girls would have his back. "Alright." Issei smiled.

"How was your contract by the way?" Vali wondered.

"It was fun. We played video games the whole time." Issei smiled as he left the room.

"I see" Vali said calmly. Once it was clear that Issei was gone Vali frowned for a moment.

" **Why didn't you call him out on it?" Albion wondered.**

"You mean the fact that Issei's contract was with Azazel and that he lied about where he saw Raynare. Honestly I saw no point." Vali groaned as she sat back at her chair. After she sent Issei on his contract she looked at the name of the contract and realized that it was one of Azazel's old pseudonyms from her time with him years ago. If Rias hadn't told her what happened she'd probably have been over at Azazel's house right now confronting her old mentor about his connection to Issei.

" **Alright but remember that he is your queen now. If you can't trust him, then who can you trust?" Albion warned.**

"But I do trust him Albion. Issei didn't mention the truth because there's nothing that we can do about that now. Plus I sent Ravel to pick him up knowing that his buddies would flip out." Vali smiled. Le Fay could've easily grabbed Issei but she was aware that Issei didn't trust the blonde haired princess.

" **Alright. Let's focus on how to save your old friend and her new charge." Albion said calmly.**

"Right." Vali groaned. It was going to be a tough few days.

(Scene Skip)

While Rias and the gang went after Raynare, Issei found himself relaxing in his room doing nothing. He didn't mind staying out of the fighting since he wanted to keep his new power a secret until the time was right. "So Ddraig what do we do now?" Issei wondered. He hated staying home but Vali made her choice.

" **We wait. I'm disappointed that we're out of the action but now isn't the time."**

"Yep but there's nothing we can do." Issei replied as he relaxed. Just as he was about to go to bed a magic circle appeared in his room and it was a very familiar one. 'Seems I'm getting another night visit' Issei smirked as Murayama and Katase appeared in his room and they were wearing sheer see through nightgowns that didn't hide the fact that both girls were only wearing panties underneath. Murayama's was blue with pink panties and Katase's was red with light blue ones.

"Hey Issei" Murayama teased.

"We figured you were bored so we decided to keep you company." Katase added.

"Just make sure to soundproof the room. If you girls are gonna keep coming over like this I may have to introduce you to my parents." Issei said sarcastically.

"Do you want to have sex or not" Katase said angrily. Issei's nonchalance was a bit annoying at times.

"But of course" Issei replied.

"Then shut up Issei. You make it really hard to like you" Murayama and Katase said seductively as they walked over to kiss him. His life as a devil may not be filled with fighting but it WAS filled with sex and he was okay with that.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei arrived to class on Monday morning he was curious what would happen next. The mission with Raynare was a success and Asia and Raynare joined Rias and Vali's peerage's respectively. Asia was made Rias's second bishop while Raynare was made Vali's pawn taking up two pieces. Her three teammates Kalawarner Mittelt and Dohnaseek were killed by Rias and Vali and the guy who attacked Koneko managed to escape Kuroka's wrath by using a smoke bomb much to Kuroka's annoyance. Of course he hadn't spoken to anybody else since then. He took the weekend to start a little muscle training and get used to his new power. He was met by a smile from Kiryuu and the kendo duo which didn't bother his former comrades. Interestingly enough they came to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey bro did you hear the news" Motohama said happily.

"Not at all" Issei said nonchalantly. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Our class is getting two new transfer students, TWO! And they're both girls!" Matsuda said happily.

Issei was nervous since he had a fairly good idea of who it was. "Class we have two new transfer students." The teacher said calmly. As the girls walked in any thoughts of a peaceful day went out the window for the pervert as the class went nuts. The first transfer student was Yuuma Amano. Well it was a fusion of Yuuma and Raynare of sorts Yuuma's appearance but a few inches taller with Raynare's bust and hairstyle. It was just enough to fool his buddies who had seen pictures of her before. "Nice to meet you everyone my name is Aka Mayonaka. It's a pleasure to meet you" the now named Aka smiled looking right at Issei when she did but doing so subtly.

Of course it was the second transfer student that had Issei's expression paling. It was Asia Argento in the Kuoh Academy uniform and ready to go. "Hello everyone my name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you" When Asia noticed me looking at her she smiled. "Oh hello there Issei, It's nice to see you again". As she did that the kids in the class stared at Issei even more.

'Vali knows I was lying to her doesn't she?' Issei groaned mentally. It explained the unique revenge and Issei knew that he was in trouble.

" **Probably" Ddraig replied.** As the girls took their seats Issei knew that his life was about to become even more chaotic.

That's it for Chapter 5. Yeah this was a fun one to write and I skipped a few things but it doesn't matter in the grand scheme. Next chapter it's time for Issei to meet the rest of the supernatural family and it's every bit as awkward as Issei expects it to be.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

With the introduction of Asia Argento and Yuuma's new human name Issei was extremely annoyed. Luckily for him the lunch time craziness gave him a chance to go to the rooftop alone and relax. **"Are you alright partner? You're usually far more composed then this"**

"It's not every day that your ex-girlfriend transfers into your school and into your class. How am I supposed to explain this to my friends without revealing the supernatural world to them" Issei groaned out loud since nobody could hear him.

"Why do you think I changed my appearance in the first place you idiot. If I introduced myself as Yuuma Amano it would've caused tons of headaches" The now named Aka smiled as she arrived on the rooftop.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in Kuoh. Asia is one thing but you're a whole different story" Issei groaned.

"I joined Vali's peerage and she wanted me to stay close. My dad agreed with it too so my hands were tired" Raynare shrugged.

"Good grief. As if my life wasn't complicated enough" Issei groaned not expecting Yuuma to show up at all.

"Look on the bright side" Raynare teased.

"What bright side" Issei retorted. He got his answer when Raynare began to strip.

"Now we can have sex at school." Aka teased as she slowly revealed her naked form.

Issei was certainly annoyed at how things had played out and he could use something to calm down, "Sure why not" Issei shrugged considering the main source of his current irritation was offering and he did like his quickies.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day was relatively tame, though Issei was a little surprised nobody interrupted his tryst with Raynare. As he prepared to go to the ORC he was interrupted by a source that he didn't expect. "Excuse me Issei" Asia said politely.

'What's up Asia" Issei replied with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I've heard about this thing called the Occult Research Club and I was told to go there after class. Can you help me" Asia questioned. Clearly somebody got a hold of her and made sure she knew that the club was secret. Issei's best guess was Murayama or Katase told her during lunch while he was screwing Raynare.

"Sure" Issei replied since it was better than nothing. Plus he wanted to see how the nun was reacting to everything. Matsuda and Motohama had their jealous look from before but Issei was certain that Kiryuu and the others would deal with that.

(Scene Skip)

"Seems you've been through a lot since we first met Asia." Issei said calmly as the pair walked towards the Old School building. If she was going to be a part of their world he'd have to get to know her a little bit.

"Yes I have. Though I didn't realize you were a devil when we first met." Asia replied with a look of nervousness on her face.

"Because I'm good at holding back my aura. It's a good thing too since things would've gotten complicated thanks to Don." Issei smirked remembering the fallen angel.

"I see" Asia replied with a look of astonishment at the young man in front of her.

Since he had Asia alone, there was something that Issei was hoping to discuss with the nun in front of him. Thanks to his childhood friend Irina he had a vague understanding of the supernatural; an understanding that Azazel refined when he met her. As a result he realized that somebody with Asia's power must've done something pretty crazy to be excommunicated from the church. "Why did the church get rid of you Asia? That power of yours is amazing" Issei wondered but when Asia began to frown he realized he had stepped on the proverbial land mine.

"Umm... well…." Asia said hesitantly. It was obvious she really didn't want to discuss it.

"Forget it. Why don't we just meet up with the others?" Issei replied calmly.

"Sure" Asia said with a smile now on her face. Something about the whole thing was really getting to him. Perhaps he'd discuss it with Raynare when he saw her next. Hopefully today would be a minor annoyance at the ORC.

(Scene Skip)

Any hope Issei had of a nice easy day was destroyed in only a few minutes when he arrived at Rias's section of the ORC and found that Vali and most of her team were already there. Vali was on the couch while everyone else in her peerage was sitting behind her, the exceptions being Murayama and Katase who hadn't arrived yet, "Let me guess, its introduction time?" Issei groaned since that would explain everyone being together.

"Ufufufu he's good" Akeno said with a sultry smile.

"You got it Issei. Right now you're gonna meet all the devils that occupy Kuoh Academy." Vali revealed much to Issei's complete annoyance.

"I'll pass. My relationship with the student council isn't exactly an ideal one." Issei groaned as he turned to leave. Unfortunately for him, Murayama and Katase picked that time to show up and blocked his path.

"Where are you going mister?" Murayama said coldly.

"I was planning to go home. I don't exactly like the student council as it is. Knowing that they're devils isn't gonna help my mood" Issei reminded the two who often were the reason he dealt with said council.

"Oh just relax. This is only a simple meet and greet." Katase added.

Issei couldn't get around them without showing off his power, so he gave in to the request "Fine but I won't like it" Issei pouted before making his way over to Vali's side.

"Have some tea Issei. I'm sure that'll calm you down" Akeno said with a smile. Akeno heard about his love of tea and wanted to help in any way she could.

"Sure why not" Issei replied nonchalantly. If he was gonna be here, at least he oughtta get some tea. It took about thirty minutes for the council to arrive and needless to say Issei was not impressed.

"Hello Rias, Vali" Sona Sitri said calmly. Sona Sitri was a young woman with short black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes along with a pair of black rimmed spectacles. She was unremarkable in many ways and Issei always found her to be incredibly annoying. Next to her was Tsubaki Shinra her vice president a much more attractive girl in Issei's mind. Her long hair went down to her knees and split bangs. Her light brown eyes were an impressive addition and her surprisingly large bust was something Issei always enjoyed. The rest of her peerage didn't matter to Issei with one exception.

"Wait a minute Sona, don't tell me that Vali's new servant is the pervert." the single male of the group said with a sneer. His name was Saji Genshirou and he was the runt of the council and a second year like him. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes. Issei hated him for many reasons most of which was his smug attitude because he was in the council.

"That's right Saji, but unlike a pitiful fool like you, I'm the queen instead of a mere pawn." Issei smiled as he walked up to his fellow servant glaring at him with a look that promised pain if he was tested.

"I don't know why Vali wasted a valuable piece like a queen on a pervert like you." Saji taunted hoping to get a rise from Issei

Issei was indeed annoyed but instead of showing off his real power, he decided to use an alternate route one that he knew would be just as painful. "I wonder who the real pervert is Saji. I'm pretty sure you masturbate to that tasty photo of Sona that you stole from Motohama." Issei revealed. It was a complete lie but Issei knew how to spin a story.

"I don't know what he's talking about Sona" Saji said nervously a slow panic appearing on his face.

"What's going on Issei? What tasty picture of Sona are you talking about" Vali wondered. She was aware he was lying but since she was annoyed as well, she decided to play along with it.

"Nothing special really. A month or so back Motohama snuck into Sona's office and planted a camera there in order to get some blackmail material that he could use to avoid trouble" Issei revealed.

"What was that!?" Sona growled as her stoic face began to fade and a look of anger slowly appeared on her face.

"Ironically enough, he found another hidden camera in the very spot he was hoping to use. It took him a day, but Moto was able to hack the camera and he discovered a tasty photo of Sona in just her underwear and downloaded a copy of it." Issei revealed.

"He what!" Sona exclaimed her face going as red as Rias's hair. She did change clothes in her office once in a while, but if Issei was telling the truth about Motohama then Sona would have to check her office for such a camera. She was going to check anyway since it was possible that her sister had cameras installed and they were the ones he managed to hack.

"Wait a minute, even if all that was true, why would I have a photo like that?" Saji protested with a blush on his face. Something not missed by some of the group was that Saji only denied the fact he had a tasty photo. He didn't protest the fact that he masturbated to Sona.

"I don't know but Moto said he had it before you went through his crap a week ago." Issei smirked digging a deeper and deeper hole to his rival.

"Hey Kiryuu, wasn't he cursing about losing a photo last week. I forgot all about it since it was his usual idiocy" Murayama added realizing that Issei was playing a prank on Saji.

"Oh yeah that's right. If he had a photo of Sona in her underwear that would be quite the prize" Kiryuu confirmed causing Saji to pale and Sona's fury to grow even larger. Saji was doomed and it was from a complete lie.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment Rias. I need to have a word with my pawn." Sona twitched clearly out for blood. The rest of the council followed and Issei barely held his amusement in as they closed the door.

"No problem Sona" Rias said with a smile. Once they were gone the room exploded in laughter.

"Damn dude that was a brutal prank" Bikou smiled barely holding back his laugher.

"Wait a minute that was a prank" Ravel said in disbelief having watched the whole scene with confusion.

"Yes it was. Motohama wouldn't plant a camera in Sona's office she's not his type."

"I'm surprised you didn't shut him up the more traditional way" Kuroka said with a hidden grin.

"What do you mean by that" Ravel wondered in confusion still unsure of what was happening.

"She means that Issei isn't weak at all. He's just holding back his power." Bikou revealed.

"Is that so" Rias wondered. Issei didn't seem that strong but Vali had him as her queen for a reason.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about?" Issei said nonchalantly. Internally he cursed since their senjutsu abilities allowed them to see his real power.

"That so" Vali replied as she used the small bit of senjutsu training that she had to get a read on her new queen. It took everything she had not to freak out at what she found out. Instead of the weakling that Issei appeared to be; in fact Issei's power actually rivaled Akeno's. However, that wasn't the only thing she noticed. She noticed that there were faint traces of Murayama Katase and even Raynare's aura's mixed in to his own.

" **What the hell is going on? Why is it that Issei somehow has the aura of your two pawns and Raynare?" Albion wondered.**

'Who knows but I'm going to find out soon' Vali replied.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei relaxed in his room he was pleasantly surprised at how amusing the day had ended up being. When Sona returned to the ORC a very sore Saji was with her and he was not in a good mood. After dealing with one hundred spankings, Saji revealed that he really did have a photo of her in his pocket, though it was her from the opening ceremony a year ago. When pressed on whether or not he did indeed pleasure himself said photo Saji denied it vehemently but he wasn't believed.

From there Issei's life got very irritating because he learned that the original reason or the meeting was a discussion on getting familiars for the new devils. Apparently, only one group could go at a time and all 3 girls had peerage members needing familiars. That meant they had to break a three way tie, which luckily became two thanks to Issei saying he didn't' care about familiars. Rias and Sona ultimately settled their differences with a tennis match that Rias won.

" **I thought you should know that you have far more power than before thanks to that fallen becoming a devil." Ddraig revealed.**

"I see" Issei thought to himself. The fact that sleeping with Murayama, Katase and Raynare boosted his strength the way it did made Issei ask a terrifying question. What would happen if he slept with his new master, after all there was no way that she didn't have an evil piece of her own. Would he gain the power of the White Dragon Emperor or even something else? Naturally, a magic circle picked that moment to appear in his room and it was the one belonging to his master. He knew that Vali was coming to speak to him since he had far more power than she believed. What he didn't expect was his master's appearance. She was wearing a light blue button down blouse with silver trim around the collar. A silver skirt finished the look and Issei was stunned since it emphasized her rather impressive body in the way that her usual appearance did not.

"Hello Issei, I take it you knew I was coming" Vali said timidly. When she wanted to approach Issei, Kuroka suggested she wear the outfit that she was going to use for a tennis match. Vali was embarrassed since it wasn't her style at all but she agreed.

"Yes I did but I didn't expect this" Issei smiled as he looked over his master's appearance with a look of lust on his eyes.

"I figured that you'd want to see me in my tennis outfit since you saw all the others" Vali replied bashfully a blush clearly on her face. It was obvious that she wasn't used to the cutesy outfit.

"Well I'm not disappointed but I'm curious who would your partner have been" Issei wondered.

"Kuroka" Vali replied her confidence slowly growing at what she was about to do.

"I see" Issei replied though he had to admit the idea of Kuroka wearing an outfit like that really got him going.

" **Not that I don't find this amusing, but you didn't come here for this Vali" Albion said sternly.**

"Oh… right" Vali replied before her expression completely changed. Gone was the timid girl who didn't know how Issei would react and replaced was the serious master who was trying to talk to her queen. "I decided to use a little senjutsu to see just how strong you were and I noticed two things that surprised me quite a bit. First was that you were holding back a massive amount of power and second was that your aura contained small traces of the auras of Murayama Katase and even Raynare." Vali said bluntly.

Issei could've used one of his many lies and smooth moves to explain it away but realized that she was on his side since she played along with his prank.

"For some strange reason I'm able to learn the abilities of anybodythat I have sex with provided they have an evil piece.

" **That's impossible. Many of Ddraig's hosts have had multiple women at their beck and call with supernatural powers and this has never happened before." Albion exclaimed.**

" **That's right sister. But none of my previous hosts have been devils. This new power actually comes from his queen piece" Ddraig explained.**

"You're not suggesting that" Vali spoke up realizing a bit of what happened.

" **Exactly. Somehow the queen piece in my partner's body combined with my transfer power and made an absorption effect. It only works on women with evil pieces so it didn't work on that fallen until now."**

Vali was stunned since a power like that made Issei a dynamo. If her theory was right he had access not only to Raynare's light spears but to Murayama's potent abilities and potentially more. "Does that mean you have access to my powers also" Vali said nervously. After all she had an evil piece also and if he could use that then he would be a one man army.

"I don't know but maybe I'll find out if I sleep with you again." Issei teased.

" **Real smooth partner. You could've been a bit more subtle." Ddraig groaned.**

"No point in that. Vali decided to wear this beautiful outfit just for me. I would be a fool not to enjoy it."

" **True and I'm curious if you would gain the powers of my rival" Ddraig smirked.**

"So you up for a little sex Vali" Issei said with a smile that hid his joy at how things had turned out.

Vali smiled herself since she did want to have sex also. "Sure why not. These clothes feel awkward as hell." Vali smiled. Today was turning out much better than she expected. Plus, if her theory was right, he could destroy Riser in battle with the new power that he gained from her.

(Scene Skip)

Issei sat in his homeroom with a smile on his face as he thought about the night before. Just as they expected he gained a small portion of Vali's power but it was enough to confirm the new power of his queen piece. He was so distracted at the thoughts of what would happen if he added more girls to his harem, that he missed an amazing sight in the classroom.

"Bro who the hell is that hottie" Motohama whispered next to him looking towards the door. When Issei looked towards the door and he was gobsmacked. Motohama was looking at a girl with long brunette hair and gold eyes. The most interesting feature of the girl was a white smiley face hairclip on the side of her hair.

"Good morning perverts. How are you today" a very snide voice said to Motohama and you could almost see the shock on his face when he realized the girl's identity.

"N-n-n-n-n-no way. KIRYUU!" Motohama exclaimed.

"Bullshit Kiryuu is a 3 maximum. This girl is a solid 7" Matsuda yelled.

"So all I need to go up 4 numbers is to get rid of my pigtails and wear contacts, who knew" the now confirmed Kiryuu scoffed.

"Humina humina humina humina humina" Motohama said in disbelief not expecting this at all.

"I'm gonna save you the trouble and turn you down right now Moto. I already have a guy I like" Kiryuu smiled as she sat down causing Moto to go silent again much to Issei's amusement.

(Scene Skip)

When lunchtime came Issei went to the rooftop and wondered just what would happen next and which of the girls would come to see him. Fifteen minutes passed with nobody arriving and he almost believed it would be a tame lunch for once. When the door finally opened and Kiryuu appeared he was more than surprised. "Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect you'd join me Kiryuu" Issei smirked as he took in her new appearance. Matsuda wasn't kidding and Kiryuu was a solid 7. It was almost hard to believe that such a simple change had the effect that it did but she was proof.

"Aww and here I expected you to give me a better reaction than that." Kiryuu teased.

"I guess I just figured that you're new familiar is the reason for the look. Nice hairclip by the way." Issei smirked causing Kiryuu to frown. He figured out pretty easily that the hairclip was Kiryuu's familiar and that it was part of why she had changed her appearance.

"Good grief you would ruin the big reveal. Come on Peke why don't you say hi to Issei" Kiryuu smirked as her hairclip changed again. It became a small white doll with swirl eyes that was wearing a white coat with yellow edges with a red tie it also had small devil wings which amused Issei quite a bit.

"Hello there Issei-dono it's a pleasure to meet you." Peke said in a girlish voice.

"Hello Peke. Thank you for giving Kiryuu that advice" Issei smirked at the familiar calling him in such a way.

"So Issei are you impressed." Kiryuu fidgeted making it clear that Issei was the one she was interested in.

"Does this answer your question" Issei smiled as he made his way over to a blushing Kiryuu and kissed her on the lips quickly before pulling away.

"Yes it does." Kiryuu smiled initiating the next kiss and the pair clashed tongues for a brief moment.

"Shame we can't stay a little longer but it's time for class" Issei smirked.

"So when can we do this again." Kiryuu wondered internally cursing that she took so long in order to come up.

"Talk to the others. I'm sure something can be worked out." Issei smiled. He knew Kiryuu was aware that he was sleeping with Murayama Katase Raynare and Vali among others and that something would happen in due time.

"Geez. Why didn't I do this when you were a loser" Kiryuu pouted.

"Probably because you were worried that I was only interested in girls like Murayama and Katase." Issei said with a smile.

"That was a rhetorical question you jerk" Kiryuu pouted as she left before making her way back. Issei left a few minutes later but not before staring at something that had caught his eye as he waited for one of the girls to come see him for a chat. After all a red bird staring into a third year classroom wasn't something you saw every day, especially since the bird seemed to have a supernatural aura.

'Really Riser. I can't believe you're spying on her with your familiar. You must be desperate" Issei smirked as he made his way back to class. Little by little he was getting an idea of the type of person Ravel's brother was and he didn't like it at all.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the week was pretty boring for Issei besides the usual hijinks and Friday arrived with a bang. He got used to his new team and had a few training sessions mostly sparing with Bikou. Admittedly he only used the boosted gear and focused on Murayama and Katase's spars since he thought he could learn some of their tricks if he paid attention. His afternoons consisted of lunchtime sex with Aka, but he knew that it was only a matter of time till Kiryuu got her chance His nights consisted of visits from a few of his new supernatural lovers something he enjoyed quite a bit. Murayama came to him a few days ago by herself and Katase followed the next day. Issei was pretty sure that tonight would be Vali and he was looking forward to enjoying his master's body yet again. Just as he expected a magic circle began to form in the room but he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Rias's magic circle instead of Vali's.

" **What's going on partner?" Ddraig said in surprise as Rias Gremory appeared in front of them dressed in the schools uniform.**

'I don't know but I have a feeling that I'm about to bed my second high class devil.' Issei said with a hesitant smile. Vali wouldn't have given up her night with him unless she had a good reason.

"I'm sorry Issei but I could only choose you" Rias said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Uhh okay" Issei replied with a hint of confusion since he didn't want Rias to realize just how much he knew. 'It seems she's out of time.' Issei thought to himself as Rias started to strip. When he wasn't screwing his new harem or training with his teammates he was trying to figure out just what type of man Riser Phenex was with the little information he had and what he realized was that Riser was a deviant that was worse than his two former friends combined. Otherwise Rias wouldn't have been so desperate to get him and Ravel likely wouldn't be in Vali's peerage.

" **Does she truly believe that sleeping with you will solve her problem?" Ddraig scoffed.**

"I know that you're experienced, so I trust you to take the lead." Rias said desperately now in a pure white bra and panty set.

'Clearly the answer is yes.' Issei deadpanned as Rias took off said underwear leaving her completely naked. Her body was his to enjoy and the next words coming from her mouth didn't surprise him at all.

"Issei please have sex with me" Rias replied as she jumped onto Issei her body at his mercy and her purity in his grasp.

'Riser Phenex eat your heart out' Issei thought to himself. The weekend was off to a fantastic start and the only question was would anybody interrupted him before he could fully enjoy all Rias has to offer.

That's it for Chapter 6 of version 2 and I hope you guys are patient with me since this is only the beginning and I got really far in the old story. You should already see the differences in the story one of which is the increase in sexual activity compared to the first story. Anywho next chapter Issei takes Rias's purity and meets Rias's fiancée. This is where things get fun.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

 **LEMON START:**

With it clear that Rias wanted him to take her virginity Issei flipped the Gremory princess over so she was underneath him and he could look over Rias's amazing body before claiming it for himself. Her massive breasts had pink nipples that were begging to be sucked. "Issei what's wrong, why aren't you fucking me" Rias protested clearly not ashamed that she was telling him that. All that mattered was getting away from Riser and if it meant giving her virginity to Issei, she would do it.

Issei frowned since it was clear that Rias was taking sex lightly and he didn't like it. Deciding to have a little fun of his own, Issei straddled Rias's stomach so he could have fun with her breasts. "Relax for a minute Rias. If I just stick it in you won't get what you want so I need to get you ready." Issei smirked as he slid his member in between her breasts and began moving up and down her body.

"Nghh what are you doing Issei" Rias moaned slightly not expecting Issei's odd actions. She assumed that sex was all about sticking it in and issei's actions were foreign to her.

"It's called a tit fuck. I can't believe that you're a teenage girl and you don't know a thing about sexual intercourse." Issei mocked slightly using his hands to grope Rias's breasts as he slid in between her.

"Issei … what's… going on. Why am I starting to feel really good" Rias moaned as Issei's movement was slowly gaining the desired effect.

"It's called foreplay Rias. It's my way of getting you ready so when I slam inside you, you aren't crying out in pain. Now I want you to open that pretty mouth of yours and put your hands on your breasts. I'm gonna take our little fun to the next level" Issei said calmly. As Rias nodded her approval Issei, looked on happily as Rias did just what he wanted. Issei promptly stuck his dick in Rias's mouth and she didn't resist at all. For Issei Hyoudou this was a truly amazing moment. This was the pride of Kuoh Academy and she was putty in his hands.

'What the hell is this? I'm treating Rias like a ragdoll and she's going along with it.' Issei thought to himself as Rias gave in to his desires.

" **This Riser person must be something else. For her to be so desperate that she's giving into this is astonishing" Ddraig replied.**

'Yeah I know. I almost feel guilty'Issei thought to himself.

This lasted for a few minutes until Rias moved her head to the side. Issei was surprised by the sudden defiance but soon got his answer. "Issei is it time yet" Rias said impatiently. She knew that somebody would realize what she had done sooner or later and they would be interrupted.

"Not yet Rias. We're not quite there yet" Issei replied. Issei was in disbelief that Rias was willing to act this way. 'I no longer feel guilty' Issei thought to himself again since Rias was clearly unaware of anything.

"Then why are we doing this" Rias said angrily.

'Okay something's way off.' Issei thought to himself as he stopped his movements and got off the bed. Rias was desperate for his schlong and it was almost disturbing.

"What are you doing Issei? I thought you were going to fuck me." Rias said angrily.

Despite everything they had done Rias was more focused on him taking her virginity then him making her feel good. Issei couldn't believe it but since Rias wanted it so badly, she would get it. "Fine Rias you'll get what you want." Issei said with a savage grin on his face. As a pervert he loved his sex and his success made him appreciate it even more. To see Rias so dismissive was irritating and he was going to enjoy making her scream.

"Finally." Rias groaned in annoyance.

" **She's going to regret that partner" Ddraig said with an annoyed expression**

'Yep' Issei replied as he lined himself up with Rias's snatch teasing her slit slightly. She wasn't dry but she wasn't terribly wet.

"Come on Issei let me have it. Don't worry about being gentle, be as rough as you want." Rias said happily.

'It's like she doesn't care.' Issei said in disbelief.

" **Then may I join the party. This girl needs to be taught a lesson" Ddraig smiled.**

'Sure' Issei said with a devious grin. "Get ready Rias because I'm gonna take your virginity in style." Issei said happily as the boosted gear appeared on his left arm.

"Wait a minute. You're not going to" Rias said in disbelief. Slowly but surely she was realizing that she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

"That's right Rias" Issei smirked as he slid inside her slowly making sure she was aware of just how painful losing her virginity could be.

"Ahhh!" Rias cried as Issei's massive member slid inside of her. 'Dammit I didn't think it would hurt this much.' Rias thought to herself.

"You said not to be gentle and I'm going to hold you to that" Issei smiled as he didn't let her recover and began moving inside her. She wanted rough and she was going to get it.

"Ahh! So big! You're splitting me apart" Rias screamed he moved inside her with a fury that she didn't expect. A part of her paled slightly realizing that it would've been worse had Issei not done his earlier actions.

" **BOOST"**

"That's one" Issei smirked as he continued to move inside Rias's snatch, she was tight but Issei was using pure power to make her feel every inch of his penis with her body.

"What are you, AHH, planning" Rias moaned as little by little she began to feel good. This wasn't what she expected at all when she came to Issei. She thought he was some helpless pervert who would give in easily give her a quick five minutes and then go. She didn't have to worry about getting pregnant because of devil birthrates and she was certain that Riser would back away once he realized she wasn't pure.

" **BOOST"**

"That's two and since you asked, I'm going to boost a few more times cum inside you and then for round 2 you get a taste of real domination." Issei revealed as he kept moving. He held back on playing with her breasts since this was no longer about her pleasure.

" **BOOST"**

"Okay" Rias said slowly giving into Issei's animalistic power. This wasn't love and she knew it but this was better than Riser would've treated her.

"Good girl" Issei smirked leaning down for a moment to kiss her head.

"Issei" Rias blushed slightly not expecting the kiss at all.

" **BOOST"**

"That's four Rias" Issei smirked before flipping her onto her knees so he can hammer into her tight pussy.

"Let me have it Issei" Rias said with a glazed expression on her face. Little by little she was succumbing to Issei's strength and her body reacted.

"Of course" Issei smiled as he began moving inside her again. Luckily for him he was close and Rias's body was slowly getting wet enough for him to really move.

"Yes! Issei! Keep moving!" Rias moaned happily. She didn't expect that Issei would be this good and little by little her body was slowly beginning to feel good.

"Alright Rias and I'm gonna cum inside you at last" Issei smirked as Boost five arrived. A few thrusts later and it was time.

"Issei I'M CUMMING" Rias screamed out as her juices flew out of her snatch. Issei came at the same time and the Gremory Princess collapsed from the strain.

" **BOOST"**

"And that's six. I told you we were just getting started Rias" Issei said with a savage grin as he pulled out of Rias his cum dripping from her pussy.

"Issei" Rias mumbled as she turned back to see Issei's member coated in her juices.

"Get ready to learn the meaning of domination" Issei smiled as the seventh boost arrived.

" **BOOST"**

" **EXPLOSION"**

With seven boosts behind it Issei's member roared back to life as it turned from an already impressive 10 inches to a monstrous 15. "Time for Round 2 Rias" Issei smirked as he lined up with her snatch for a second time. With her body having submitted to him and his member ready for round 2 Issei was going to enjoy himself.

'Oh my Maou' Rias thought to herself as he slid inside her again. She was lucky that it was Friday because she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to walk straight unless she went to Asia.

 **LEMON END**

Forty minutes later and Issei looked over an exhausted Rias who had collapsed on his bed. He ended up coming in Rias's pussy 3 times and even once in her ass since he couldn't resist doing so.

"Ahh that was fun" Issei smiled as he looked over the proud Gremory heiress who had an ageho on her face and cum dripping from her holes.

" **Nicely done partner." Ddraig smiled.**

"Crap. Now I need to find somewhere to sleep" Issei groaned since Rias wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Luckily for him a magic circle appeared in his room as though his prayers were answered. Based on the circle he knew that Vali had arrived but when the circle faded Vali wasn't alone much to his concern.

Vali looked over the scene in front of her and realized what happened. "You didn't hold back did you Issei?" Vali said in a mix disbelief and slight arousal as she looked at Rias's naked form. It wasn't Vali's reaction that disturbed her but the one of the woman next to her. She had white skin and silver hair that was tied in twin braids and ruby red lipstick on her face. She was wearing a French maid outfit that barely hid her massive breasts. Normally such an appearance would turn him on, but Issei knew this woman was dangerous. He couldn't explain why or how but he knew that she could kill him in a second if she so chose.

"In my defense, she asked me to be rough." Issei said sheepishly more for the second woman's information then Vali's. What was thirty seconds felt like hours as he waited to see how the woman would react and hope he wasn't in danger.

"Well there's nothing we can do now. I'll take Lady Rias home." The women said calmly. She was clearly annoyed but Issei wasn't going to be harmed. Luckily for him

"While you do that, I'll talk to Issei here." Vali said with a look of annoyance on her face. She knew that Rias was going to get Issei to have him take her virginity but clearly Rias bit off more than she could chew.

"Alright the women replied as she took Rias off the bed and then left in a separate magic circle.

Once they were alone Vali turned towards a still naked Issei with only one thought on her mind. "Are you proud of yourself" Vali deadpanned her calm demeanor gone.

"Absolutely. I got to have sex with Kuoh's number one girl and I didn't have to do a thing. Plus I feel even stronger with Rias's energy flowing through me." Issei said happily.

Vali couldn't believe Issei's response but on some level she understood it. Rias was the Holy Grail of woman at Kuoh and she gave her body to him. Plus if Issei's power was to be understood then he would gain access to Rias's power of destruction. "Well that's fine but get ready since things are going to get ugly from here." Vali warned. When Riser learned what happened there'd be hell to pay and she knew it.

"I can't wait" Issei replied with a grin on his face. He was looking forward to seeing Rias's mysterious fiancée.

"I see" Vali replied calmly as she teleported home. If she had taken the time to sense the young man's power she would've realized that Issei's power had skyrocketed yet again.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was relaxing at home playing video games since he had nothing better to do, his conquest of Rias fresh on his mind. "When do you think we'll hear from that Riser guy Ddraig" Issei wondered as he finished another battle playing smash brothers.

" **I imagine fairly soon. Based on the few details that Vali gave you he seems like the impulsive and impatient type." Ddraig replied calmly.**

"Yep. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if-" Issei paused because his phone rang. "He comes today" Issei said with a savage grin as he looked at his phone.

'Come to the ORC as soon as possible.' Vali Lucifer. Issei was wearing a red collared shirt and black jeans at the moment which would do the job and a savage grin slowly made its way onto his face.

" **So it begins" Ddraig smirked as Issei finished his latest game.**

"Yes it does" Issei replied happily.

(Scene Skip)

Issei teleported over to Vali's clubroom with a smile on his face, "Yo" Issei said with a smile as he left the circle to find the rest of Vali's peerage was waiting in their school uniforms.

"Ughh, couldn't you have at least dressed in your uniform Issei?" Murayama scolded.

"Didn't know you wanted me to" Issei shrugged.

"I hope you're happy Red Dragon. My brother is coming and he's pissed" Ravel said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Riser is gonna be here soon and we will deal with him once that happened." Vali groaned as everyone made their way up to Rias's section of the ORC. As they moved, Issei passed one of the stranger sights in the Old School building, a door that had a warning sign on it along with a powerful seal in case somebody ignored the warning sign, the latter naturally invisible to normal eyes. Issei was curious what or who was behind the door but imagined that he'd find out sooner or later.

"Rias we're here" Vali said calmly as the door opened.

"Thank you for coming Vali and I see you brought your whole peerage" Rias said with a surprised look on her face. Issei looked at the Gremory Princes and could tell that she had recovered from their fun, no doubt thanks to Asia.

"Ufufufu this is gonna be fun" Akeno giggled no doubt aware of what happened. The rest of the peerage was calmly sitting down including Kiryuu who had opted for her plain look instead of her altered appearance.

"Maybe for you Akeno but not me" Vali groaned.

"Hey Vali what's Rias's fiancée like" Murayama wondered.

"Yeah you've mentioned him a few times but we've never met the guy" Katase added. Issei was fairly surprised by that but realized that Vali had her reasons.

"Riser is-" Vali started to say but a new magic circle appeared interrupting her. Issei looked on as two people appeared from the circle. The first was the woman in the French maid outfit from the night before and the second was a young man who appeared in his early 20s with short blonde hair and blue who Issei assumed was Riser. He was wearing what in Issei's opinion was an ugly outfit, a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the sides with matching pants and black dress shoes. He had a white shirt that was slightly opened and Issei couldn't help but cringe.

"Hello Riser" Rias said coldly as she looked at the man in disgust.

"Hello my lovely bride. I'd love to stay and chat but I have a human to hunt down." Riser said with a look of fury on his face. He was out for blood and everybody could see that.

"Is that so" Rias said with a hint of irritation.

"Yes. Some dirty human has defiled my bride and I'm going to go kill him before I deal with you." Riser scoffed.

Most of Vali's peerage cringed at the young man's attitude and appearance but it was Issei who spoke up. "So this is the legendary Riser Phenex huh? I'm not impressed" Issei spoke up catching everybody off guard.

"Who dares speak to Riser that way" Riser replied.

"That would be me Riser. Oh and don't worry about hunting down the human who as you so amusingly put it defiled your precious Rias, I'm right here" Issei said confidently.

"Ahh then that saves me the trouble" Riser smirked as he caught everybody off guard and launched a fireball at Issei.

Well almost everybody. **"DIVIDE"** Vali's sacred gear shouted out as it snuffed out the attack. The moment Riser appeared she summoned her Sacred Gear expecting this to happen.

"I'd appreciate you not going after my servant like that Riser." Vali said angrily her sacred gear out and ready. Luckily for Vali, she knew this might happen so summoned her gear when the magic circle appeared.

"I knew you were behind this Lucifer." Riser growled. The arrogance in his voice was obvious to everybody but just as he was about to attack again, half of his body was frozen in place. Even Issei would admit that he was shocked by the ruthless display of power and knew the source immediately.

"Please don't be reckless Lord Riser. I'm sure that we can discuss this like reasonable people." The woman said calmly though it was clear that this was no calm warning.

Riser used his fire to break out of the iced shell and looked at the woman calmly, "Forgive me Lady Grayfia. I was just so disgusted that this young man would defile my bride that I reacted violently." Riser said with a polite expression that everyone could tell was fake.

"You're even more pathetic then I thought Riser." Issei scoffed. The false kindness was clear to everybody and it drove him nuts.

"Your servant is very mouthy Lady Lucifer. I suggest you teach him some manners or I will" Riser said coldly.

"Doubt it. You look like a guy who wouldn't know a hard day's work if it smacked you in the face" Issei replied with a look of amusement on his face. This guy was gonna be fun to take down.

"What the hell are you doing Issei? There's no way you can beat my brother?" Ravel spoke out.

"Listen to my sister kid. I don't know why my beautiful bride slept with you but I can overlook your foolishness just this once if you apologize." Riser said arrogantly. He was lying through his teeth and everyone knew it.

"Thanks but no thanks. I gotta admit that I wondered what type of man would make Rias so desperate and now I realize why." Issei replied snarkily. Riser was furious and about to attack again but somebody stopped him.

"That's quite enough Lord Riser. Why don't you two settle your differences in the ring?" Grayfia said calmly focusing her killing intent on both men in order to make her point that any more antics wouldn't be tolerated. What she and most of the group didn't expect was that Issei wasn't even flinching while Riser was clearly uncomfortable.

'How strong is this guy? He's completely relaxed despite the killing intent Grayfia is giving off.' Ravel thought to herself in shock. Looking at her fellow peerage members, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"So gentleman what will it be" Grayfia said sternly.

"Sounds good to me. I'll teach this whelp some manners" Riser said coldly.

"We'll see Loser Phenex" Issei said with a smile. He could tell that Riser wasn't that strong, but he benefited from immortality. The Phenex name wasn't for show and Issei was aware of that.

"Very well. The battle shall be a week from today. That way this young man can prepare himself." Grayfia explained calmly.

"I agree, but before I go, I'm curious what your name is boy. I want to know the name of the man who I'm to destroy." Riser boasted.

"The name's Issei Hyoudou" Issei introduced himself politely.

"Well Issei Hyoudou. I'll see you in a week." Riser replied with the same arrogance as before. The young man next to him was no match for him and he knew it.

"If that's all I believe it's time to go" Grayfia said with the same calm demeanor as she did before.

"Very well" Riser replied as the pair vanished in the circle.

With Riser and Grayfia gone things finally calmed down. "That was fun" Issei smirked but his amusement didn't last long.

"What the fuck was that Issei?" Murayama yelled angry that he picked a fight.

"Yeah, why'd you taunt him like that?" Katase continued the lecture.

"He did it because he wanted to goad Riser into the fight." Kiryuu smirked having figured out exactly what Issei was after the moment he began.

"Precisely" Issei replied.

"I think you're being reckless Issei. The Phenex in Riser's name is no joke" Rias spoke up. She noticed that Issei had shrugged off the killing intent

"Well you should've thought of that before you came over to my house late at night and stripped naked begging me to fuck you Rias." Issei reminded the Gremory Heiress causing most of the room to widen their eyes.

"Ufufufu he got you there Rias. I mean you begged me to get Asia because you could barely walk without stumbling." Akeno joked.

"Not funny Akeno" Rias pouted.

"Actually it kinda is" Akeno replied a sentiment a few people secretly agreed too.

"Well if that's all I'd very much like to go home." Issei yawned.

"That's fine. In fact the rest of you can go also." Vali replied. Something about this whole situation was bothering her and she wanted answers.

"Agreed. Let's just relax today and tomorrow and get back to business Monday." Rias said calmly hiding her real plan. She wanted to speak with Vali about something and couldn't have anybody else there. The group of devils all left at once leaving Rias and Vali alone

"Geez he's reckless" Vali replied with a groan as she sat down on the couch. She was lucky that she activated her sacred gear or things would've gotten ugly.

"Yes but you can't deny that he did me a favor." Rias admitted as she relaxed at last.

"How so" Vali wondered.

"Because he's going to use the battle to end my engagement with Riser and he's going to win." Rias smirked.

Vali groaned even more since she knew that Rias was aware of the same thing she was, "So you noticed that Issei wasn't bothered by Grayfia's killing intent." Vali wondered. Grayfia was the name of the maid that was with Riser and Vali was aware of her real strength and importance.

"Oh yeah and everyone else did too." Rias replied with a blush on her face.

"It makes me wonder if it was the right move to block Riser's attack." Vali wondered. There was no doubt in her mind that Issei would've either blocked the attack or dodged it and Grayfia would have acted from there. Either way Issei's real power was clearly much stronger than when she checked a few days ago and it was her job to find out just how strong.

(Scene Skip)

Monday arrived and Issei was once again at school ready for another week of boring classes to begin. Much to his surprise, Vali didn't contact him Sunday most likely because she was planning his training session for the week to come. Class went by relatively quickly for Issei though he swore that Murayama and Katase were looking at him closer than ever. 'I wonder what you have planned for me Vali.' Issei wondered as he dealt with class.

' **She's no doubt aware of how strong you really are and she's going to help you that way.' Ddraig replied mentally.**

'I agree. Murayama and Katase don't use their real power during the spars so I still have no clue what they can do. Well outside of the little I learned from when they attacked Raynare' Issei replied.

"Is everything alright Mr. Hyoudou" Issei's teacher called out since he had to close his eyes to communicate with his partner.

"Yes its fine" Issei replied. He could worry about what Riser was going to do next weekend. For now he had to deal with class and the training session to come.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch time arrived yet again and Issei made his way up to the rooftop to eat just as he had during the last few weeks. He figured that either Vali or Rias was planning to see him to discuss his real strength since they were no doubt aware of it but when a magic circle appeared in front of him he was caught off guard. 'Well this is a twist' Issei smirked since he noticed that the circle was similar to the one that Riser used. A moment later Ravel Phenex appeared in front of him and she was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform yet again.

"Hello there Red Dragon. We need to talk" Ravel said sternly. She was all business and Issei knew it.

That's it for Chapter 7 and things are about to heat up very quickly. I hope you guys liked this unique take and that you're patient with me as the story slowly builds up.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, and Le Fay


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Rooftop)

"What do you want Ravel" Issei said calmly hoping that she wasn't going to ask him something stupid.

"I want you to apologize to my brother and cancel your fight with him. You can't win and it would only hurt Lady Vali to see you get hurt." Ravel said solemnly.

Issei groaned internally since that was a really stupid thing to ask, "Ravel unfortunately I have to refuse that request"

"Why would you do that?" Ravel pleaded. She didn't care much for Issei but she did care for Vali and it was obvious that Vali cared for Issei.

Issei frowned yet again since Ravel didn't get it, "If I don't fight him, he'll use politics to have me killed and ensure Vali can't interfere either. Once that's done he'll continue his plan and he will win." Issei frowned. As she was Rias couldn't beat Riser and he knew it. He pushed the engagement to be sooner because he was afraid that Vali could convince Rias to get her head out of her ass and get strong enough to beat him.

"Yes you're right but you can't beat my brother? You just became a devil a little while ago and my brother is a high class devil and he's fought against real opponents and won. It's suicidal for you to face him" Ravel said nervously.

"Don't worry about me Ravel. I'm far stronger then you realize." Issei smirked confidently.

Ravel noticed his confident expression and was reminded of Kuroka's words the other day. She and the Kuroka didn't get along for many reasons but if she was certain of his power then perhaps there was use for him after all, "If you're so confident how about we make a little wager." Ravel said cheekily.

"Oh" Issei wondered with his eyes raised. The change of heart was rather amusing.

"If you manage to beat my brother in your battle, I'll allow you to sleep with me." Ravel said haughtily. She was aware that he was at the very least sleeping with Murayama Katase and Vali and she noticed that Rias was hobbling a bit from her night with the young man until Asia healed her. The number of options for her was limited if she was going to do her part for the Phenex clan and the Red Dragon Emperor's child would make a fine addition.

"Now why would you so willingly give up your purity to me" Issei mused. It was a strange request and he was curious why the change of heart.

"Because it wouldn't be a big deal for me, Phenex women have the ability to regenerate their hymen's if they so choose. Plus you still need to win first" Ravel challenged.

"Deal" Issei smiled. He was secretly looking for a way to get into Ravel's pants in order to gain her immortality. The decision to taunt Riser was a master stroke after all.

"Well I have to go Red Dragon. I'll see you in training this afternoon." Ravel scoffed as she teleported away. It was time for Issei to show off his real power and he was more than looking forward to it.

(Scene Skip)

Issei stood in front of his fellow peerage members in the same area where his buddies used to relax and stare at Rias though it had slightly less trees this time around. Issei was dressed in the Kuoh men's gym uniform a gray and white tracksuit along with some white sneakers. It was time for his teammates to see just how strong he was and clearly they were ready as well. In front of him were Murayama and Katase dressed in a white t-shirt and red bloomers while Vali Kuroka and Raynare were dressed in red and white tracksuits. Bikou opted for the same tracksuit as Issei and Arthur Le Fay and Ravel watched in their traditional outfits choosing not to fight. "Normally I'd go first blood for a training session like this but we don't know how strong you are while I do know how strong Riser is. You'll face off against Murayama and Katase and when one side is unable to continue we'll stop" Vali said calmly. She knew that if he showed off a bit that Bikou would step in.

"I figured as much. Is that the reason we're using this special field" Issei teased. When he arrived at Rias's side of the Occult Research club the maid from before was there and waiting. Issei learned that the mysterious maid was a servant of Rias's older brother named Grayfia and she was known as the Strongest Queen which explained her raw power. Apparently, she arranged for them to use this private field to train and Vali was more than grateful since Kuoh wouldn't be able to handle her group fighting for a long period of time.

"That's right Issei. We don't need to hold back and we're gonna see just how good you are" Murayama smirked as she revealed her sword.

"Kuroka says you're strong" Katase taunted as she brought out her own blade, "But I doubt it" Katase replied.

' **So how much power are you going to show partner?' Ddraig thought mentally.**

'For right now let's go about 50 percent.' Issei replied. His power had skyrocketed thanks to sleeping with Vali and Rias along with the others and he was certain that 50 percent would be enough to take down the kendo duo.

"You both ready" Vali announced as she raised her hand to the sky.

"Ready" all three parties shouted.

"BEGIN" Vali yelled as she moved away from the group and dropped her hand.

" **Boosted Gear"** Issei shouted as the familiar gauntlet appeared on his left hand.

"Glad to see you're taking us seriously Issei, maybe I should show you a trick of mine" Murayama smirked. **"Gift of the Hydra"** Murayama shouted as 2 copies of her appeared next to her.

'So she can clone herself nice' Issei smirked knowing that he could use the same power. "So there are two more of you. That just means more boobs for me to enjoy" Issei teased knowing that would rile her up. Unfortunately it served to annoy her teammate more.

"I'd stay focused if I were you Issei. **SCATTER** " Katase shouted as her blade vanished and became rose petals and along with the three Murayama's charged at Issei ready to strike him down in an impressive combo attack.

" **BOOST"**

Instead of being overwhelmed like the girls hoped Issei stayed calm, 'Nice plan girls, shame it won't work' Issei thought to himself before focusing on the real Murayama. The girls hoped that Issei would focus more on the rose petals allowing the Murayama clones to attack him. All he needed to do was charge at the real Murayama which he did.

"Shit" Murayama cursed as Issei slammed a fist into her stomach sending her flying into the wall of the old school building.

"Mury" Katase shouted distracting her for a moment and the rose petals sliced the clones that were next to Issei instead of the real one.

" **BOOST"**

'Not bad Issei' Vali thought to herself as she watched the three former humans clash. Issei went after the real Murayama because he knew that the clones were a distraction.

"Why you" Katase growled as her teammate slowly got up.

" **BOOST"**

"Not bad Issei but that won't be enough." Murayama smirked as she got up. The attack didn't hurt her very much and Issei knew it.

"I would hope not" Issei smirked as he slowly moved around.

" **GIFT of the HYDRA"** Murayama growled as she made 4 clones this time. "I'm gonna take you on myself this time Issei. You'd better take this seriously." Murayama growled.

" **BOOST"**

"We'll see" Issei smirked as he focused himself again. Once again the Murayama's charged Issei and Issei simply dodged the strikes he could and deflected the ones he couldn't. He also attacked the clones with small strikes that wouldn't be a big deal on their own but if he was right about the technique it would serve a purpose. It was baffling to the crowd watching that Issei was competing so well.

" **BOOST"**

"This is ridiculous. How is he doing so well" Katase growled as she continued to watch the pair clash.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he was reading her moves" Bikou said happily.

"He is" Vali spoke up.

"But how's that possible." Katase exclaimed.

"Even though she's using a real sword, Murayama can't hide her kendo training and Issei is counting on that." Arthur revealed.

"That may be true but Issei was never a fighter. He shouldn't be this good" Katase growled.

" **BOOST"**

"Alright I think that's enough of a warmup" Issei smirked as he dodged the latest strikes. A minute had passed and despite Murayama's aggressive style she had yet to land a major blown on him. Meanwhile Issei had landed a few minor strikes on her clones.

"Damn you Issei" Murayama growled in annoyance.

"Now it's time for the real battle to begin." Issei said happily.

" **EXPLOSION"**

Thanks to the six boosts, Issei's power exploded and before Murayama knew it, Issei was gone and her clones went flying.

"No way" Murayama gasped as she fell to both knees thanks to her clones dispelling.

"Impossible" Katase shouted in disbelief. She didn't expect Issei to take all six clones out in the blink of an eye like that.

"Impressive" Vali smirked since Issei was every bit as strong as she thought. Now the real battle would begin. She knew Issei was holding back and now it was time to see how good he really was.

"My turn now" Bikou smirked as he charged Issei out of nowhere aiming to catch him off guard by kicking him in the sides.

"Nice try Bikou" Issei smirked as he blocked the attack.

"Stay out of this Bikou" Murayama growled since she wanted a second shot at Issei.

"Sorry Murayama but this round is mine. You challenged him and lost and now it's my turn to fight." Bikou smiled as he started punching Issei with a series of powerful jabs at his body. Impressively enough Issei was able to dodge a fair few of them and block the ones he couldn't dodge.

"You're strong" Issei said happily as he was being pushed back. This was the type of battle that he wanted and it was exactly what he needed to be ready for Riser. Unfortunately for him the boost of energy he got before was slowly being consumed.

" **RESET"** the gear shouted as Issei was kicked by Bikou into the trees.

"Gotcha" Bikou smiled.

"Yes you did" Issei smirked as he dusted himself off from the powerful strike.

"So are you gonna show us what you can really do instead of this childish crap." Bikou wondered.

"What do you mean childish crap Bikou, I was taking him seriously" Murayama groaned.

"Yeah I know you were but Issei wasn't" Bikou smiled.

"What!" Murayama exclaimed.

"Issei here is much stronger than he showed and that Explosion of power was the boosted gear doing what it did best. I'd say it's time you show it off or you won't get off so easily next time." Bikou said calmly as he focused his own energy. It was clear to Issei that this time he wouldn't be able to toy with Bikou as he did Murayama. He was giving himself access to fifty percent of his power but he used somewhere around ten. For Bikou he might need the full fifty and that was WITH the boosted gear.

"Alright" Issei smiled as he focused his energy once again but this was much different than the earlier display. The waves of power coming from Issei's body were intense and even his new teammates didn't expect it.

"What the hell" Katase grunted trying to hold on from the waves of power.

"You gotta be kidding me" Murayama gasped barely staying upright herself.

"He might just do it" Ravel whispered quietly. The power level that Issei showed this time was enormous and if the boosted gear was involved his power could skyrocket to a level that even her brother couldn't help. She also blushed slightly since she did just offer her body to him.

"Damn" Vali said in disbelief. Issei was far stronger than she imagined but the worst part was it still felt like he was holding back.

"Ready for Round 2?" Bikou said happily as he pushed his own power to a much higher level.

"Yeah" Issei smiled as the clash continued. As Issei and Bikou clashed the rest of the peerage looked on and it was clear that Issei was a powerhouse in the making.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei finally got home he was completely drained. Bikou pushed him farther than he expected and Issei could barely walk. "Damn I didn't think they'd be that strong" Issei groaned as he sat in his bed his muscles aching from overuse. His family noticed how tired he was and Issei said he was at the gym at school exercising and wanted to change his reputation. He didn't miss the look of skepticism in their eyes but he was too tired to argue.

" **Why are you so surprised? You aren't used to using that massive power of yours and that's why Vali had this training session." Ddraig lectured.**

"Talk tomorrow, sleep now" Issei groaned as he pulled up his covers and went to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei slept in his bed, a magic circle appeared in his room. Unfortunately for Issei, this time it wasn't one of his girls hoping for a little fun. Instead it was a well-endowed woman that appeared to be Chinese with shoulder length black hair while the front featured V length bangs with two white buns on the side and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents a white sash around her stomach and black heels. She walked in front of his bed with a sad expression on her face well aware of just what a disgusting at she was about to commit. "I'm sorry to do this to you human but Lord Riser wishes to make Rias his own and although he could easily defeat you, he doesn't wish to waste the effort needed to do so." The women said solemnly as her left hand lit up in flames. As she aimed for his heart she was stunned when the young man reached up out of nowhere and groped her left breast stopping her motion before she could hit him.

"Mhmm boobies" the man mumbled shocking the women. He was half asleep but his reaction time was perfect.

'What is going on here' the woman replied as Issei unconsciously fondled her breast with his hand causing her to moan slightly.

"Katase I don't remember your breasts being this big, not that I mind" the young man mumbled as his ministrations continued.

'Can't moan. Can't wake him up' the woman thought to herself as she tried to get out of the position. For the next minute all Issei did was fondle the woman's right breast and she was barely holding back her moan. Her master had naturally played with her breasts Riser opted for simple power instead of technique like the man in front of her. The worst part was that he was half asleep which meant that his real skill was much better. The thought of his real skill had the young woman ready to cum if it continued for much longer.

'That's enough for now' Issei mumbled again as he removed his hand much to her relief.

'Phew' the woman said in shock but the shock didn't last long when she realized that there was a hand against her back.

"Even in your sleep you're a pervert Issei." Vali Lucifer said behind her. She was wearing a sheer light blue nightgown that didn't hide the silver panties underneath. The usual smile on her face was replaced with a frown as she looked at the young woman and wondered what was going on. She was hoping to reward her servant by secretly cuddling with him but she didn't expect this.

"Shit" the woman cursed realizing that she was trapped and spun around facing the Lucifer heiress.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly you're Riser's rook Xuelan. Now why would you be here?" Vali said coldly. Riser tried to kill Issei in his sleep and somehow Issei stopped her by fondling her boob. She couldn't believe it either.

"What the hell's with the racket, I'm trying to sleep?" Issei groaned as he woke up to the sight of Vali in a light blue nightgown and a mysterious woman that reminded him of Chun-Li.

" **It appears that Riser Phenex sent this young woman to kill you. Luckily for you, your perverted instincts blocked the attack." A new voice said from Issei's left hand.**

"Who was that" Xuelan said in shock not expecting such a voice. When a red gauntlet appeared on his arm it was clear that the man she was sent to kill was no ordinary human.

" **I believe you should recognize what my partner is now." The voice said again.**

"No way, he's the"

"Red Dragon Emperor. Whether Riser was aware of it or not doesn't matter though." Vali said happily.

"So Riser sent this Chun-Li look alike to try and kill me huh" Issei smirked.

"That's right" Xuelan admitted with a frown. She was at their mercy and she knew it.

"Well that's not very nice" Issei smirked as he slowly got up showing that he was wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants.

"No it's not but we can use this if we want to." Vali said with a savage grin on her face.

"What are you thinking Vali" Issei wondered.

"If we tell Grayfia that Riser attempted to kill him despite agreeing to the match, we could have the match cancelled and probably even get rid of Rias's engagement." Vali said happily.

"No, please don't. Riser-sama will abandon me if I do something like that." Xuelan panicked knowing that her master would never forgive her.

The expression on the young woman's face bothered Issei especially since he quickly realized something else, "That won't work Vali." Issei said solemnly

"What do you mean. Lady Lucifer's plan is foolproof" Xuelan wondered.

Vali frowned realizing what Issei was getting at, "Dammit I can't believe I missed that. Even if you succeeded in killing Issei an investigation would've revealed your energy signature and Riser would simply claim that you did it on your own."

"No way" Xuelan gasped as she fell to the ground in disbelief. She knew that Vali had no reason to lie to her and that made the reality worse.

Issei felt bad for the young woman and she was kinda hot so he came up with an alternative solution, "Tell ya what miss. We won't tell Riser what happened tonight and when he asks what happened, you can make up some story about how you tried to attack me but somehow I fought you off." Issei suggested a perverted idea slowly coming to his mind.

"Wait a minute Issei she was sent to kill you!" Vali exclaimed clearly not approving of Issei's actions.

"Yes but she was ordered to. It's not her fault" Issei said calmly. The more he looked at the girl the more he was turned on and he wanted a taste of her. It didn't hurt that he could gain her power and use that against Riser as well.

Vali groaned since she had an idea of what Issei was after, "Geez you're something else" Vali groaned as she decided to leave Issei to his plan.

"Where are you going Lady Lucifer?" Xuelan wondered.

"I'm going home. Issei can deal with you as he pleases" Vali huffed. In a backwards way, what Issei was after was better for the situation since Riser was giving him another power boost without knowing it. As Vali left in a magic circle Issei decided to make his move

"As Vali said we're going to leave you alone but there's still the matter of your punishment from me" Issei said with a lustful smirk. The young woman was extremely attractive and Issei was horny thanks to the dirty dream he was having before the two girls woke him up.

"I see" the woman said in understanding. She recognized the look of lust in the young man's eyes and knew what was coming. Much to Issei's shock the young woman reached for the sides of her dress and slid it down her frame revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. "If having your way with me will make up for my attempt at your life, that is enough for me." The woman said with a dead look on her face.

"What the heck" Issei groaned in annoyance. Sure she was hot and he was horny but this was no fun at all. It was clear that she was used to being treated as a tool.

"Are we doing this or not" Xuelan deadpanned.

"Just get dressed and get out of here" Issei huffed in annoyance. The dead way she accepted her fate was like what happened with Rias and even that left a bad taste in his mouth once he was done.

"You were going to have your way with me were you not? What changed" Xuelan said calmly.

Issei's annoyance was actually growing since the young woman was far too accepting of what he was going to do. "Yes I was, but I can't do it like this." Issei admitted.

"I see. You are certainly different from Lord Riser" Xuelan said calmly as she slid her dress back up and left via a magic circle.

" **I'm surprised you didn't take her partner especially after what happened with the Gremory heiress.**

"Ironically enough it was because of what happened Rias that I turned her down. That dead look in her face was actually a turn off and I would've felt guilty if I took her like that." Issei groaned. What was left unsaid was the fact that he wanted her to resist him and that made him feel worse since it really would've made him like Riser.

" **I understand and I think you did the right thing partner" Ddraig replied acknowledging what was unsaid as well.**

"Thanks Ddraig now get some sleep. I gotta get rid of this boner and I don't think you wanna watch that" Issei said with a smile as he made his way over to his computer and to one of the porn sites he frequented before his recent sexual luck. His choice of fap material, ironically enough, was Chun-Li.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was up on the rooftop still thinking about what happened the night before. In his mind taking the young woman would've given him more power but everything about what happened would've felt forced. 'Dammit was that the right thing or not' Issei cursed internally.

" **I told you this the night before and I'll repeat myself. You did the right thing partner." Ddraig scoffed.**

"Yes but" Issei paused since a magic circle appeared in front of him. Much to his surprise it was the circle of one Ravel Phenex who appeared in her classic pink dress.

"Hello there Issei" Ravel said calmly the composure in her voice very telling.

"Hello Ravel so what brings you to the rooftop this time around" Issei wondered in confusion. Ravel was the last person he wanted to speak to considering what happened the night before.

"I heard about what happened with Xuelan the night before and I wanted to speak to you about it." Ravel said calmly.

Issei was confused for a moment but realized that Xuelan must've been the name of the girl who attacked him. "I assume she went to wherever you're staying and told you about what happened with me." Issei replied with equal calm though he was getting a slight boner from the memory of her naked body.

"That's correct and although I was angry at what my brother ordered I was pleasantly surprised that you didn't take her body as I'm sure you wanted to."

Issei was slightly surprised that Xuelan mentioned that detail but in the grand scheme of things it didn't' matter. "It was because I could see the dead look in her eyes. I would've felt guilty had I taken her." Issei admitted.

"Rave smiled slightly before casting a privacy barrier on the rooftop, "I figured I could thank you by offering you my body instead of Xuelan's and if that boner is any indication I'd say you're up for it." Ravel said with a sultry smile on her face.

"I thought that was a reward for beating Riser." Issei said happily. Unlike with Xuelan, Ravel was choosing to give her body to him. THAT he could definitely work with.

"Do you want to have sex or not" Ravel huffed.

"I most certainly do" Issei smiled. Ravel proceeded to give him a very tantalizing strip show.

" **If I didn't know any better I'd say you plan this stuff partner." Ddraig chuckled as Issei slowly stripped.**

'Nope just lucky I guess' Issei replied. The battle with Riser Phenex was only 4 days away but his focus for the moment was on Ravel Phenex and her excellent body. It didn't hurt that Riser's major advantage was about to be neutralized.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the week went by swimmingly for Issei. The day that he claimed Ravel Phenex's virginity he got a chance to train with Rias and her team instead of Vali and things only got better from there.

Each day began with Issei dealing with class until lunch where one of his lovers joined him for some rooftop fun. After more dull classes Issei dealt with his training which consisted of fighting against the other devils including a small spar with Kiryuu whose sacred gear was a weaker version of his boosted gear. When nightfall came he was met by another lover for some late night fun. This pattern continued for four days and at last Saturday arrived and with it came the battle with Riser. As Issei woke up that day he took a glance at the naked forms of the women who shared his bed the night before. Rias Gremory and Ravel Phenex, the sister and fiancée of the man he was about to fight. "Here we go" Issei smiled as he tried to get out of the bed before He was held back by a now awake Rias Gremory.

"Where do you think you're going Mister" Rias said sternly as she looked at Issei with a lust filled expression.

"I was going to shower. I kinda have a big fight today." Issei said sarcastically.

"Yes I know but I was hoping to get one more round in before you go" Rias pouted much to issei's amusement. Despite the cruel way he took her first time, Rias came back for more and Issei was much more accepting this time around.

"Don't forget about me." Ravel huffed clearly wanting more.

"Uhh girls what about the battle with Riser?" Issei said with a small smile. Sure he could easily get a round or two in before the battle but considering the night before.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Ravel scoffed at Issei's fake concern.

"It's just a quickie after all" Rias said with her sultry voice.

"Alright?" Issei shrugged and Rias pulled him into a searing kiss to get things started. Most people got a kiss for good luck but Issei hyoudou got a good luck threesome.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody and I hope you guys liked the twist. Next Chapter Issei and Riser face off and let's just say Riser is going to have a hard time.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei Hyoudou arrived in Rias's area of the ORC with a smile on his face and a surprisingly relaxed expression. When he opened the door he was stunned when Rias jumped up and forced him to catch her in his arms. A stunned Issei could only stand helpless as Rias started planting kisses all over his face, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rias exclaimed with an amount of joy that made no sense to Issei. He didn't do anything yet, at least he thought so.

"Uhh what are you thanking me for?" Issei questioned as she continued to kiss him noticed that the only people there were Rias Vali Grayfia Ravel Phenex and Xuelan.

"This morning the house of Phenex informed me that they've decided to cancel Lady Rias's engagement to Riser." Grayfia announced as Issei's eyes widened.

"That means I'm free at last" Rias said happily finally detaching her body from Issei.

Issei was stunned by the revelation but then he noticed that Ravel and Xuelan were here for a reason and quickly figured out the rest, "Let me guess. Ravel called to check in with her family and somehow they learned about Riser's little assassination attempt." Issei deadpanned.

"Got it in one" Vali smirked happily. "In addition to losing Rias, he lost Ravel Xuelan and his bishop Mihae who was only in Riser's peerage because Ravel's not ready quite yet. Xuelan and Mihae are living with Ravel and I imagine you'll at least meet Mihae sooner or later. Xuelan just wanted to see you again.

"So what does that mean for my battle with Riser" Issei wondered since he was really looking forward to the fight.

"That's why we're here. The stage is set for the battle and the question is do you still want to fight him." Grayfia said calmly.

"Absolutely" Issei smiled causing the girls to all look at him in shock.

"Seriously Issei what are you thinking?" Vali scolded. Sure she was a battle manic, but this fight was unnecessary.

"I'm thinking that I want to fight him. It's kinda a pride thing at this point." Issei smirked.

'You jerk you just want to show off how strong you really are don't you' Vali thought to herself. In truth she was curious as well. Sure he fought against Bikou multiple times during the week but she still had a feeling he was holding back.

"Very well" Grayfia smiled as she left the room for a moment in order to inform everybody about the battle to come.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this." Ravel groaned.

"I want to see what it's like to fight an immortal since somebody didn't participate in my training during the week" Issei teased.

"Good luck Lord Issei" Xuelan said calmly as she came up to Issei and kissed him on the lips causing Rias and Vali to groan slightly. The pair clashed tongues for a few seconds but just as Issei was really getting into it Grayfia returned and Xuelan pulled away.

'What rotten timing' Issei cursed.

' **Well you got a kiss for good luck after all' Ddraig teased ignoring the threesome earlier in the morning.**

"Are you ready Red Dragon Emperor" Grayfia said calmly. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she was curious how strong the young man was.

"Yes, but please just call me Issei." Issei said calmly.

"Of course" Grayfia replied as she teleported Issei to the battlefield.

(Battlefield)

Issei was teleported into a colosseum setting that reminded him of ancient Rome. Looking up to where the King would be placed, he noticed that Rias and Vali were there along with Grayfia and Rias's older brother Sirzechs he learned the man's name after some pillow talk with Rias and Ravel. He appeared to be in his mid-20s and he had the same red hair as his younger sister and was currently wearing an intricate robe. From what Issei could tell the man's power dwarfed anything he had ever seen before. His focus changed again when a magic circle appeared in the arena and Riser Phenex appeared again. "I'm amazed you chose to face me despite clearly getting what you wanted." Riser growled angrily. The annoyance on his face was clear to anybody.

"Now what do you mean by that" Issei replied sarcastically.

"Clearly it was your master's plan to steal my fiancée from under my nose by using you." Riser growled. It was such a ridiculous idea that Issei actually began to laugh.

"Dude you gotta be kidding me. Rias came to me on her own and you're the bonehead who sent Xuelan to attack me" Issei chuckled as the crowd gasped in shock.

"Gentleman that's quite enough. Please focus on the battle" Sirzechs said sternly.

"Of course" Riser growled since this was his chance at revenge.

"Gentleman the battle will be similar to the rating game so once one person retires the battle will be over." Grayfia announced as she raised her hands.

"Agreed" Issei and Riser said simultaneously. It was cl

" **Show him what a dragon can do" Ddraig growled.**

'Of course' Issei replied as he gained a savage grin on his face. It was time for Riser to see what he could really do and this was the perfect time to show off his real power, "Hey Riser you probably thought that I was some weakling that Vali added to her peerage recently in order to save Rias. Is that about right?" Issei wondered.

"That's right. You didn't strike me as very strong. It's why I gave you the ten days before I dealt with you." Riser explained with an arrogance that annoyed Issei quite a bit.

"Well let me correct you on two things" Issei smiled.

"Oh" Riser said with a raised eyebrow.

"The first is that I'm actually Vali's queen so I'm a fair bit of stronger" Issei smirked as Riser's eyes widened.

"You must be kidding" Riser said in disbelief before he was treated to the sight of Issei's boosted gear appearing on his arm.

"No I'm not and the second thing is…" Issei paused as he slowly allowed his power to rise.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor, this is impossible" Riser gasped in disbelief. Not only was his opponent the Red Dragon Emperor of all things but his power slowly began to rise to a level higher than his own.

"I'm not that weak" Issei smiled his power roaring to life shocking nearly everybody in the room including his master.

"His power is huge" Vali exclaimed not expecting him to be this strong. It was as though the great strength he used against Bikou was just a minor taste.

"Yes it is" Grayfia added with a pleasant bit of surprise herself.

As Sirzechs looked at the power he was calm. "What's the secret to his power" Sirzechs wondered.

"What do you mean Lord Sirzechs" Vali wondered afraid that Issei's secret was exposed.

"Riser wouldn't have challenged him if he was this strong and I get the feeling that even you didn't expect this Lady Vali. So there must be a secret as to why he's so strong." Sirzechs explained. He wasn't the only one who was shocked.

"How in the world did you get this strong" Riser gasped. The man in front of him was a totally different beast to the one he saw ten days ago.

"I'm not just strong Riser" Issei smirked as he vanished in a show of speed.

"What the" Riser said before he was slammed in the gut with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"I'm fast too" Issei smiled as Riser was sent flying into the wall.

(Vali's peerage viewing area)

"Holy shit" Katase Murayama and Kiryuu said at the same time. The three girls were watching the battle along with the rest of Rias and Vali's peerages. Pretty much everyone agreed that Issei was far stronger than even they realized.

"Damn he was holding back way more than I thought" Bikou chuckled

"Yeah but this much is insane." Raynare exclaimed. If he was this strong then why did Vali Murayama and Katase go so far to protect him even a few months ago? No, something had changed to make him the monster that he was.

"Well let's keep watching. This is just getting started." Akeno smiled allured by the raw strength he was showing.

(Battlefield)

"So Riser are you ready for Round 2" Issei smirked as his gauntlet made a very troublesome sound for Riser.

" **BOOST"**

"You got a lucky shot in" Riser smirked as he got up from the attack and brushed it off. Thanks to his regeneration the battle was far from over.

"Then next time I'll hit harder" Issei smirked as he focused his energy inside of him preparing for a big move. After Rias and Ravel left, Ddraig brought him into his mindscape in order to teach him how to access the various powers he learned from the girls. Now it was time to use them and he knew just which one to use. **"Gift of the Hydra"** Issei smirked as 4 copies of him appeared on the battlefield each armed with the Red Dragon's gauntlet.

" **BOOST"**

"Get ready Riser because this is gonna hurt" the Issei's said together as they charged a wide eyed Riser.

(Vali's peerage area)

"What the fuck! How did Issei learn how to use **Gift of the Hydra** " Murayama exclaimed not expecting this at all. After all, that was a power exclusive to her and her blade.

"It couldn't be" Bikou muttered as though he realized something. Unfortunately for Bikou he forgot that Katase had extremely good hearing.

"What is it Bikou. Do you have some idea of what's going on?" Katase wondered.

Bikou was almost afraid to admit his theory but he spoke up anyway. "Thanks to our mastery of senjutsu Kuroka and I are able to sense power levels. Sure we don't use it actively but it helps."

"What's your point" Katase growled.

"My point is that just like Shirone was tracking Issei for Rias. Me and Kuroka took turns tracking him for Vali. What we learned was that he was about as strong as Kiba at full power."

"Impossible" Murayama exclaimed since Issei's power was CLEARLY higher than that of the blonde knight.

"Not at all but what was surprising was that when Vali introduced him I noticed that something in his aura had changed for some reason." Bikou smirked as he watched the issei's attack Riser with their fists while dodging the various fire attacks that he threw at them.

"Get to the point" Katase growled.

"Over the last few weeks his aura has sky rocketed but that's not all. It's gained a few interesting signatures." Bikou smirked.

"What signatures" Raynare wondered since she had a vague idea of what he was getting at. She wasn't Azazel's daughter for nothing and she knew about the various powers of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Kuroka spoke up next, "When he spared with Bikou I noticed his aura had the signatures of him Murayama, Ravel, Raynare, Rias and you Katase." Kuroka smiled since she knew what that meant.

"There's no way in hell' Raynare thought to herself. The names Kuroka mentioned had one thing in common.

"Clearly Aka has an idea of what we mean" Kuroka said with a snicker.

"Issei's sacred gear has a power called **Transfer**. It gives him the ability to give his power to other people. What if the power worked in reverse?" Raynare explained.

"In other words" Ravel gasped understanding what she meant.

"In other words when he slept with you girls he gained a portion of your aura and your power. That's how he's able to use Murayama's trick" Bikou revealed at last.

"There's just one problem with your theory Bikou" Raynare admitted.

"Oh and what's that" Bikou scoffed. The battle had become a formality almost as Riser continued to get pummeled by Issei the clones and boosts proving to be a lethal force. Riser kept recovering and Issei kept attacking. It was an endless cycle.

"I was sleeping with him long before he became a devil. So why is it you only sensed my aura recently." Raynare scoffed

"It's because you weren't a devil Raynare. The power must only work when he sleeps with a person who possesses an evil piece." Kuroka added.

"So if we think about our powers then." Murayama started to say.

"Then Issei is unstoppable. Mury's clones means that he can make as many of him as he wants and if your theory is right he can use Lady Vali's powers to drain his opponents." Katase finished.

"And he's got my regeneration" Ravel gasped since she added herself to the group.

"So he's basically a one man army, sweet" Bikou said happily as the focus returned on the screen to Issei looking over a beaten down Riser.

(Battlefield)

"You monster" Riser grunted in pain. He was getting the beating of his life and nothing he did was enough. Every time he tried to attack the move was dodged and then he was hit with a brutal counter.

"Thanks but this monster is far from done. Keep showing me what you can do Riser and I'll keep proving that it isn't enough" Issei smirked as his clones vanished and the boosted gear reset

"Keep dreaming" Riser smirked since he finally got the opening he needed. Riser reached into his coat pocket and revealed small vial. Issei was confused but the smile on Riser's face was troublesome.

"Riser you bastard, you're really stooping that low" Vali yelled from her observation area. Causing Issei's eyes to widen.

" **We should probably stop him from drinking that" Ddraig warned.**

'I agree' Issei said happily as he used his increased speed to grab the vial before riser could open it. "I'll take that" Issei smirked as he grabbed the vial and drank it himself. Issei was pleasantly surprised when he felt his wounds begin to close and to his utter disbelief his stamina returned to normal.

"Damn you" Riser cursed realizing that he lost the one chance he had to win the battle.

"Well this is no longer fun" Issei said with a hint of annoyance on his face. This was supposed to be a one on one battle and a fair fight. **"Gift of the Hydra"** Issei growled as this time 7 copies of Issei appeared.

"I sur-" Riser started to say before he was kicked one of the clones.

"You're not getting away with a cheap surrender Riser Phenex. Especially since the stunt you pulled was beyond pathetic." Issei scowled as the boosted gear appeared on his hand and his power stirred even more.

"This isn't over" Riser scowled before being kicked by one of the Issei's into the wall yet again.

" **BOOST"**

"Yes it is and the reason I'm gonna obliterate you right now isn't for Rias who was so disgusted by you that she begged me for help" Issei scowled before one of the clones fired a dragon shot at him causing him to howl in pain.

"Bastard!" Riser growled his energy getting weaker by the second.

" **BOOST"**

"Not at all. The bastard is you. I mean seriously, you sent one of your servants to kill me in my sleep to avoid a battle." Issei scoffed as two clones picked Riser up by the arms and the third came behind him and kicked him in the back. The crowd watching the battle was stunned at both the brutality Issei displayed and the revelations about Riser.

"Gwahhh!" Riser howled in pain as the newest strike crippled him.

"Xuelan knew this was wrong but did it because she feared disobeying you." Issei said his anger slowly growing.

" **BOOST"**

"I am Riser PHENEX!" Riser yelled out as he used the last of his strength to blast the three clones away with a heat blast. Unfortunately for Riser, two more clones blasted him with a dragon shot and immediately put any chance he had of winning to bed. Riser fell to the ground and it looked like one more good attack was all it would take to finish him off for good.

" **BOOST"**

"Yes you are and I am the Red Dragon of domination" Issei smiled.

" **EXPLOSION"**

As the boosted power flowed through his body Issei held one arm out and began to focus his dragon shot yet again. However this time it had a special twist, one that a few people noticed.

"Vali care to tell me why your queen can somehow use **Power of Destruction** " Sirzechs Lucifer said coldly bringing Vali out of the stupor she was in from watching Issei destroy Riser completely.

"What!" Vali exclaimed as she looked at the Dragon shot and her eyes widened. It wasn't obvious to anybody who didn't know what the manifested aura looked like but that Dragon shot was mixed with Sirzech's famous power. The boosted dragon shot combined with the power of Destruction wasn't just going to knock him out. It was going to kill him even in the rating game. 'Shit I have to move.' Vali growled. There was only one way to stop him and she hated to do this for a scum like Riser.

(Vali's peerage viewing area)

"We need to stop him NOW!" Ravel said hastily. She recognized the small glow that came with the legendary power of destruction and based on her brothers weakened state knew that it was over. If that attack hit

"I don't see the problem" Raynare scoffed.

"The problem is that even the rating game has limits. That Dragon shot will KILL my brother not just beat him" Ravel said hastily.

"Then let's stop him" Katase yelled as she Murayama Bikou and Ravel prepared to move. None of them liked Riser but at the same time they didn't want Issei to be a killer.

(Battlefield)

"Please spare me" Riser pleaded aware of what the dragon shot would do when it hit. He had fear in his eyes and he knew that if this attack hit, he was dead. He knew surrender was useless since Issei's clones had him in his grasp.

"Let me think about it….. Nope ." Issei said with a savage grin as he walked closer and closer to Riser as his clones held him back. This one was going to hurt and he was going to enjoy it. At least he would have until he realized that Vali was behind him and clad in her balance breaker.

"Issei listen to me, Riser is scum and nobody believes that more than me but you can't kill him." Vali's balance breaker called out.

"Really. So you want me to show mercy when he tried to kill me in my sleep AFTER accepting the battle PLUS he tried to cheat earlier." Issei deadpanned. He was out for blood and his dragonic instincts were telling him to end Riser here and now.

"Riser's reputation is shot thanks to that and your revelations about Xuelanl all killing him will do is hurt you" Vali said calmly. This was bad and she knew it. Murayama never used more than four clones because that was her max in order to prevent the small dragonic instinct from her blade in showing itself. Of course since Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor those instincts were far more powerful.

Just as Issei was about to counter Vali's argument, a magic circle appeared in front of them and Bikou Ravel Murayama and Katase appeared. "Man you gotta chill. The battle is yours. You got the victory and now everything's fine" Bikou growled.

"Please Issei stop. My brother may be a scumbag but he doesn't deserve this" Ravel pleaded.

Issei could see that this was a lost cause and gave in, "Fine. I'll spare the fool" Issei growled as he fired the boosted dragon shot into a corner where it wouldn't harm anybody. The sheer shockwave from the attack stunned everybody and it served to completely knock out Riser Phenex.

" **Riser Phenex is unable to continue the winner is Issei Hyoudou" Sirzechs announced.** The battle was over and Issei was victorious and now it was time for everybody to return home.

(Scene Skip)

"What a day huh" Issei said calmly as he relaxed in his bed an hour after the battle. While it felt good to show off his real power, he was a bit surprised at how bloodthirsty he got.

" **Yes and we're lucky that your girls stepped in when they did. Your dragonic instincts were far higher than I thought possible." Ddraig said nervously.**

"Must be a side effect of using **Gift of the Hydra** " Issei surmised. Murayama never went above four clones during their training even though it was obvious to him that she could.

" **Probably but we can worry about that later. You showed off some serious power. Vali is going to be taken very seriously now" Ddraig smiled.**

"Yep" Issei smirked as he prepared to go to bed. What he didn't expect was that a magic circle would come into his room and Ravel Phenex and Xuelan would show up. Each girl was clad in only their underwear with Xuelan wearing a black bra that barely held back her massive breasts and a matching black thong. Ravel meanwhile was in a red bra that much like Xuelan's barely held back her breasts and matching red panties with yellow flames.

"So Issei are you ready for your reward for beating my brother" Ravel said with a smile.

"I assume you don't mind me joining this time" Xuelan said happily.

"To the victor goes the spoils" Issei smiled as the two girls surrounded him and prepared him for yet another tasty threesome.

(Unknown location)

"Master Valper here's the third blade. Excalibur Rapidly" a hooded figure said as he presented a briefcase to an old bald man with thin glasses and gray mustache. The pair were in an abandoned church and nobody else was around.

"Thank you. With this we have three of the blades." the aforementioned Valper cackled before the hooded figure left the room. Now that he was alone the old man was free to speak again. "So what now. Should we go after the fourth blade or is this enough" Valper said out loud.

"This is enough. Begin preparations to go to the town of Kuoh. Make sure that those fools from the church know that we're headed there also." A stern voice ordered from the shadows.

"Are you sure? Isn't that where the Gremory and Sitri heiresses are supposed to live along with the White Dragon Empress?" Valper said nervously.

"That's exactly why we're going there, Valper. The church will follow us and bring the other blades. You know what that means right?" the voice said again.

"Yes I do master and I love the way you think. All of our foes will be in one place and we can get everything that we need" Valper cackled.

That's it for Chapter 9 everybody and I hope you enjoyed the Riser smack down and the small preview to the Excalibur Arc. Next chapter it's reunions aplenty as the plot by Valper begins to take shape.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

"Life is good" Issei chuckled to himself as he arrived home after another day at the ORC. In the four days since the battle with Riser, Issei's life had become far more glorious. The day after the battle with Riser it was decided that Ravel would join the school as a freshman and Xuelan would join as second year but she would be in Kiba's class to shield Issei from his friend's wrath. After a 'harem conference' as Vali put it, it was decided that Xuelan Ravel and Raynare could have sex with him at school while Murayama Katase and Vali would come see him late at night. Rias didn't get any time for the moment but if Issei was a betting man she'd be an in school fling, not that Issei could complain. As a result his erotic school life was underway. On Monday he enjoyed Xuelan as a celebration for her arrival in school and Murayama came by for a night visit. Tuesday was Ravel and Katase and earlier today he had sex with Raynare. He was expecting Vali later tonight and he was looking forward to the opportunity.

" **Partner I'm surprised your body can handle all of this?" Ddraig teased.** Between the sex and the training Issei's body was constantly worn out but he kept at it.

"Thanks to the training we've done in your head I'm pretty sure my stamina is through the roof." Issei smirked as he jumped onto his bed to relax. All of the sudden he got a phone call out of nowhere and when he saw who it was his eyes widened. 'Well this can't be good' Issei thought to himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello there Issei. It's been a while" a voice said calmly. Even though it was calm Issei was aware that the person in question was extremely annoyed.

"Hey there Irina? Sorry I haven't called recently my life's been a little hectic" Issei said bashfully. Irina Shidou was his childhood friend and they spent a lot of time together. All of that changed when Irina moved to England a few years ago. They usually spoke once a month but Issei was afraid to tell her that he became a devil.

"Oh it's okay. I imagine telling your church loving childhood friend that you became a devil would be uncomfortable." Irina replied. This time he could definitely hear the irritation in Irina's voice.

"How do you know about that" Issei said nervously. His family wasn't aware of their agreement and nobody else should know that he still spoke to her. Hell even Matsuda and Motohama weren't aware of it.

"Arthur Pendragon used to advise the church on certain matters and he kept that connection when he became a devil." Irina explained.

"I see" Issei said with a frown since that meant Arthur could tell Irina all kinds of things.

"Don't worry, he only told me that you joined the peerage. I was afraid to ask about anything else." Irina admitted bashfully.

"I see. So now that you know why my last month and a half has been wild, why are you calling" Issei said sternly. Irina was many things but subtle was not one of them. She wouldn't call him just to check up.

"Aww can't I just call you since I missed you" Irina teased. It was a good attempt to distract him but Issei wasn't going to fall for it.

"You could, but its 10 AM in Japan and you typically call me in the afternoon. So what happened Irina?" Issei replied.

"Dammit why do you have to be so smart" Irina pouted. "Fine I need you to deliver a message to Arthur as soon as possible."

"What's the message" Issei wondered.

"Tell Arthur, 'Tarnished legacy', he'll know what to do next." Irina explained.

'This can't be good' Issei thought to himself. If she was using a private code that meant something really bad happened and she needed to spread the word. "Alright" Issei replied.

"Oh and one more thing" Irina said calmly.

"What's that?" Issei wondered.

"Make sure your guest room is nice and clean" Irina requested.

'This definitely isn't good' Issei thought to himself. "No problem" Issei said calmly as he hung up. He had some calls to make and unfortunately that meant that he probably wasn't going to get to enjoy his master tonight.

(Scene Skip)

After a simple dinner and a lie to his parents, Issei was over at the apartment that Arthur shared with Le Fay. A grumpy Vali was with them since Issei had a feeling that it was information she'd want to know sooner rather than later. "So what brings you to my humble abode Issei? I assumed you'd be spending the night with Lady Vali" Arthur said bluntly causing Vali to blush heavily.

"That was the plan until Issei said that he needed to talk to you." Vali pouted. Issei could tell that she was extremely annoyed by the change.

"I see so what did you need to talk to me about Issei" Arthur said coldly. Even Arthur could tell that something major was at stake especially since he and Arthur never spoke.

"Tarnished Legacy." Issei said calmly just as Irina wanted. Considering the way Arthur's expression paled his initial bad feeling was coming back.

"Lovely" Arthur groaned.

"Care to fill me in" Vali said calmly though she had a bad feeling in the back of her head. Vali may not know why Issei said Tarnished Legacy but she was no fool. It sounded like a code of some sort and one that she wasn't familiar with.

"I will but I need some tea. I assume you want a cup Red Dragon" Arthur said with a look of annoyance on his face as he got up to make some tea.

"Yes please" Issei replied. Ten minutes later Arthur returned with the tea and after handing Issei his cup he sat in the large chair that he was using before.

"So what does 'Tarnished Legacy' mean Arthur. It's obviously a code of some sort but not one I'm familiar with" Vali said calmly.

"Tarnished Legacy is a special code that's known to certain high level members of the church and members of my family. It refers to a situation where a certain item is taken from the Church." Arthur explained.

"It can't be" Vali said in disbelief.

"I'm guessing it refers to the Holy Sword Excalibur in some regards correct" Issei said calmly since it was the only Holy sword that could have a connection to Arthur.

"Correct. I assume that it was Irina who told you to tell me that." Arthur guessed considering the source.

"That's right" Issei replied.

"Wait a minute, whose Irina and how do both of you know her." Vali said in confusion. Something was going on and she wanted answers.

"Irina Shidou is my childhood friend and she's currently an exorcist with the church." Issei explained.

"The reason I know about her is because my family was in contact with the church because of our connection to Excalibur and because I still hold one of the fragments." Arthur continued.

"Fragments" Issei wondered since he was under the impression it was still a single blade.

"The original Excalibur was destroyed when demons attacked Camelot many years ago. Arthur asked the great wizard Merlin to break the sword into Fragments and gave two fragments each to the Catholic Protestant and East Orthodox churches and kept the seventh for himself. The seven fragments are Excalibur Blessings, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimicry, and Excalibur Ruler. Each fragment represents a power that the sword originally had." Arthur explained. "In case you were wondering Arthur kept Ruler and it's been passed down in my family for generations. I am its current possessor.

Issei was taking in information quickly and realized what was going on, "In other words somebody stole multiple fragments from the church. This was a way to warn you because they may come after your fragment next."

"Correct but you're hiding something else aren't you" Arthur smiled causing Issei to frown since he thought he did the secret well.

"Issei what aren't you telling me" Vali said with a hint of annoyance.

"When Irina told me about the code she also said to keep my guest room ready." Issei explained knowing his Master would hate what that meant.

"Fuck!" Vali cursed.

"That's right Lady Vali. Whoever stole the fragments IS certainly coming to Kuoh and Ms Shidou is being sent to stop them." Arthur revealed. "Yep" Issei confirmed since he was pretty sure of the same thing.

"Looks like no fun tonight Issei I need to warn Rias immediately." Vali groaned as she teleported away.

"Care to fill me in" Issei asked Arthur since Vali clearly knew something he didn't.

"Kiba has a very uncomfortable history with Excalibur. There's a good chance Kiba might not take the news well" Arthur explained.

"Got it" Issei groaned. Clearly things were about to get interesting and not the good kind.

(Scene Skip)

'Why me' Issei groaned as he got quite the shock when he arrived home. Sitting on the couch with his was his childhood friend Irina Shidou, a girl with chestnut hair that was tied into twintails and violet eyes. She was wearing a black blouse with a blue knee-length skirt that went down to her knees with some white socks and white sneakers and she was smiling at the sight of her childhood friend. Next to her was a girl with short blue hair that had a green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. She was in a blue blouse with black socks and black sneakers. "What are you doing here Irina?" Issei questioned in disbelief. Well he was more surprised she was here so soon. Considering her message he figured she wouldn't be here for another day at least.

"My school had a week off so I decided to surprise you by coming home. I brought my friend Xenovia since she was curious about Japan" Irina said with a smile.

"I see" Issei replied with a twitch on his face. It was a clear lie and Xenovia was clearly her partner but she had to say something since his mother was in the kitchen and likely listening in on them. Interestingly enough it looked like neither girl had their blades on them. But Issei focused his energy and realized that the blades were in the guest room.

"Why don't you two take some time to catch up since it's been a long day" Issei's mother said with a smile as she came from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Hyoudou. We won't take two long since Issei has class tomorrow." Irina smiled.

"Of course dear. If you need anything just let us know" Issei's mom replied calmly before going upstairs.

"Just get going Mom" Issei groaned. In a backwards way he was lucky that she called earlier and didn't come to surprise him. Vali wouldn't have been pleased to be interrupted late at night. Getting focused, Issei cast a privacy barrier to ensure that his parents didn't interrupt their conversation.

"Somebody's been working on their supernatural powers. That's quite the barrier Issei" Irina teased with a playful expression on her face.

"Spare me Irina. I'm guessing you were already on your way to Japan when you called me otherwise there's no way you could've gotten here so quickly." Issei explained calmly.

"That's right. I take it Arthur told you what Tarnished Legacy means." Irina teased.

"Yep and you should be able to meet with the rest of the devils in the area tomorrow." Issei replied.

"If that's all I'd like to get some sleep" Xenovia said bluntly finally speaking up

"Fine. I'm kinda sleepy too" Irina yawned.

"Same here." Issei continued. Considering how things were going he needed to get some rest.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei rested in bed he was concerned about many things. Namely what type of person would go after the swords and just as importantly why would they come to Kuoh. Something about this stunk to high heaven and perhaps it was time to go see Azazel, luckily for him the man had a bad habit of staying up late playing video games. At least that was his plan till somebody knocked on his door.

" **Seems you're getting your night visit after all" Ddraig smirked.**

'Spare me' Issei retorted. "Come on in Irina." Issei said with a smile. Just as he expected Irina Shidou walked in still wearing the clothes from before.

"How did you know it was me" Irina said bashfully as she walked over to Issei's bed.

"Dragon's nose" Issei smiled since the rest would take care of itself.

"Got it" Irina replied. She gathered enough courage to get here and now the question was could she seal the deal.

"You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you" Issei smiled as he leaned up to get a good look at his childhood friend since he was too annoyed to do so earlier. It's been almost 5 years since he saw her and the tomboy that he knew was replaced with a beauty. Her body was thin in all the right places and only Vali and Rias had larger breasts.

"I take it you approve huh" Irina said with a slight blush on her face.

Issei got up from his bed and walked over to Irina with a smile on his face, "Does this answer your question" Issei smiled as he wrapped his arm around Irina's waist before giving his childhood friend a quick kiss on the lips. There was no doubt in his mind that Irina came over in order to have sex but it was also obvious that she was hesitant to bring it up. As he said before subtle she was not. It was a quick kiss but it should've made it clear to Irina that Issei was okay with continuing.

"Yes, yes it does" Irina smiled. Any hesitation she had was gone and she knew that despite whatever girls were in her childhood friend's life. She would still have a place in his heart.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei and Irina kissed again but instead of the simple kiss from before this one was filled with passion. The clash of tongues was fiercesome and unsurprisingly Issei came out a winner. "Compared to the first time we kissed you've improved quite a bit Irina" Issei teased. Their first kiss wasn't much of a kiss since Irina did it in secret during a Christmas party. Their second kiss came when she first revealed that she was a girl after Issei first discovered porn thanks to an old man in their neighborhood and they kissed a few times since then.

"Just make sure you have a privacy barrier is up. I don't want to wake Xenovia" Irina requested. It was a bit foolish since both her partner and Issei's parents were aware of her intentions. Her father even asked if she was going to have sex with him when he learned that she was going to Kuoh.

"Got it" Issei smirked as he snapped his fingers and a complex privacy barrier appeared in his room.

"Looks like one of us no longer pure" Irina frowned. Clearly Issei had sex with somebody and if she was a betting man it was one of the people in her peerage.

"Well you won't stay pure for much longer." Issei smirked as he grabbed Irina's blouse and pulled it over her head revealing a pure white bra.

"Somebody's impatient" Irina teased as she unclipped her bra allowing her breasts to flow freely before grabbing Issei's white t-shirt and pulling it over his head revealing a body that was surprisingly fit.

"Can you blame me?" Issei smirked as he grabbed Irina and placed her softly on the bed so he could pull off her skirt a task which he took care of a few seconds later. The only thing hiding Irina's naked form from him was a pair of white panties.

"So what do you think" Irina blushed both from her appearance and from the fact that Issei was towering over her. Ever since she hit puberty she imagined this moment and much to her embarrassment had pleasured herself to the thought a few times. Sex was surprisingly rampant among her fellow church girls but she and Xenovia were the only virgins up until now.

"I think it's time to see if you taste as good as you look" Issei smiled as he started placing butterfly tickets down her left side while groping her breasts with his right hand.

"Nghh this is so good" Irina moaned under her childhood friend's touch.

"We're just getting started Irina" Issei said with a savage grin as he started licking her left breasts as he slid his hand sensually down the right side of her body making his way to the white panties.

"Nghh, Issei stop" Irina moaned since she knew what was coming next.

"What's wrong" Issei said nervously.

"I want to make you feel good too." Irina said cutely as she leaned up a bit.

"Alright" Issei smirked as he got off the bed and slid his brown pants off before taking of his boxers revealing his massive member.

"That's huge!" Irina exclaimed not expecting that at all. None of the girls ever mentioned dealing with a foot long monster like Issei's member.

"Thank you and it's gonna be inside you shortly" Issei smiled presenting his member for his childhood friends touch.

"Issei you've heard of a 69 right?" Irina wondered. If she was going to take that monster she needed to get it ready and since she was close to cumming she wanted to have a little fun.

"Of course" Issei smiled as he got on the bed while Irina slid to the side for a moment in order to take off her panties. Issei couldn't help but notice that she had a decent ass and that her panties were fairly damp from their earlier fun.

"Don't say a word Issei Hyoudou" Irina frowned since she was aware of just how wet she was.

"I won't now get your cute little ass back here Irina" Issei smirked as he lied down on the bed. Moments later Irina had straddled her childhood friend's face and bent down in order to get started on Issei's massive monster.

'I'd better lube it up pretty good or I'm gonna have some trouble" Irina thought to herself as she gave Issei a soft lick. Realizing the taste wasn't too bad she slowly tongued down the left side of her childhood friend's member taking her time since she knew that Issei was bound to be with other girls and that they had much better technique.

"Not bad for a church girl" Issei taunted knowing that if he got started Irina would never get done. He had plenty of practice with eating out women and Irina was an amateur.

"So are you gonna do your part or not" Irina retorted though there was a massive blush on her face as she enveloped Issei's member fully. She could taste a bit of Issei's precum so whatever she was doing was working.

"Fine fine but try to keep up" Issei teased as he stuck a single finger inside his childhood friend's snatch eliciting a soft moan. As his finger slid inside her pussy Issei couldn't help but smile since Irina was keeping her cool.

'Damn he's good' Irina said calmly as she tried to bob up and down Issei's snatch. The only reason she hadn't cum yet was because of his taunts, something she was pretty sure he did on purpose in order to prolong their fun. For the next few minutes Issei's fingers and Irina's tongue competed for dominance but when issei's tongue finally got involved Irina gave in.

"I'm cumming!" Irina cried out annoyed that she given in so easily once Issei used his tongue. As her juices flowed into her childhood friend's mouth she knew that the time was nearly there.

"I think it's time Irina" Issei smiled as he grabbed Irina and flipped her over so she was underneath him yet again.

"Be gentle Issei. I can't take as much as your devil lovers" Irina reminded him with a pout. Issei was annoyingly charismatic despite being a pervert and when she learned how many girls were in his new peerage she knew he'd bed one of them sooner or later.

"I know" Issei smirked as he lined himself up with Irina's snatch, not bothered by the fact that she knew he had multiple lovers. A moment later he slid inside his childhood friend who began to scream until Issei silenced her with a kiss.

'This is ridiculous. I can barely hold on' Irina thought to herself. Issei only had about 9 inches inside her but she was nearly at her limit.

"Damn you're tight Irina. You need to relax" Issei said calmly before resuming his kiss. A minute passed and finally Issei fit his whole member inside Irina who was barely holding. Considering that she already came it really bothered Issei that Irina was having this much trouble and the amount of blood he saw was disturbingly high.

"I'm trying but you're so big it's impossible. Maybe we shouldn't do this" Irina said nervously.

"Don't worry I'll give you a second." Issei said lovingly before kissing her yet again. It took almost five minutes until Irina was finally ready.

"Take it slowly Issei" Irina pleaded since she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could.

"I know" Issei replied with a hint of annoyance. The slow strokes went against Issei's personality but her passage was so tight that if he used his usual speed he might really hurt her.

"So big! So big! So big!" Irina said as Issei moved inside her. She couldn't believe how much Issei was stretching her and admittedly it was taking everything she had not to collapse.

"Irina, are you sure you want to continue?" Issei said nervously. Even he could see that Irina was in pain.

"Yes! Just let me have this one time" Irina said calmly.

"Alright" Issei said calmly. Normally he would enjoy this much longer but for his childhood friend's sake he had to end this now. He started moving as quickly as he could in order to get Irina the orgasm she needed and a few minutes later he got his wish.

"Issei I'm gonna cum" Irina yelled out. It took everything she had not to collapse because she wanted this from Issei but this was her limit.

"Alright and I'm gonna cum inside you Irina. Don't worry about getting pregnant. Ddraig made me sterile a while ago." Issei said calmly. Issei may not have told her that he became a devil but he did tell her about his sacred gear a few months back.

"Alright Issei fill me up" Irina pleaded. She needed this badly since deep down, she knew that this mission could easily end her life. If she was going to die she wanted to at least have sex with Issei once.

"Here we GO!" Issei yelled as he painted his childhood friends insides with his seed.

"Issei!" Irina cried out as she felt him flow inside her. Whatever happened next she was glad that she at least got one night with Issei. The childhood friends collapsed onto the bed one exhausted from having her body pushed and the other relieved that they got through it safely.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

"Why the fuck does Dad have me going on a late night beer run" Raynare groaned as she walked to the corner store. Despite getting her time with Issei earlier today she was getting a bad feeling in the back of her neck. She couldn't explain it but she knew that something bad was coming.

"Why hello there Raynare? That's quite the outfit for you" a voice said from the shadows, a voice that Raynare recognized immediately and wasn't happy to know was in Kuoh.

"What the hell are you doing here Kokabiel" Raynare shouted as she looked to find the source of the voice. Kokabiel was the last person she wanted to deal with and if he was here it spelled trouble.

"I have a business meeting in town later this week. I must admit I didn't expect to see you here though. I figured you would've left town after betraying your old teammates" Kokabiel taunted.

"Screw you. I have a new life now?" Raynare scowled but put the fact he said business meeting to the back of her head.

"Well alright. I wish you luck in your new life Raynare and I hope we don't meet again" Kokabiel cackled before leaving.

'FUCK!' Raynare thought to herself. She needed to tell Vali that he was in town and fast. Based on Kokabiel's words he was there for Rias and Sona and despite the strength of her new teammates. Kokabiel was the number 2 in the Grigori for a reason. This was gonna be a long week.

That's it for Chapter 10. Get ready because next time the true depths of Irina's mission are revealed and it turns out Irina has more connections to the gang then even Issei thought.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

'Hey Ddraig' Issei groggily asked his partner as he woke up to a very strange sight in his bedroom. Rias and Irina were naked and double teaming his morning wood with their tongues, Rias on the left side and Irina on the right.

' **Yes Partner'**

'Am I still dreaming or are Rias and Irina naked, licking my penis apparently comfortable with one another.' Issei wondered. If it was a dream he really didn't want to wake up.

' **You're not dreaming partner. The red head came in a few minutes ago to give you a morning blowjob and your childhood friend joined her around a minute ago.' Ddraig explained.**

'Got it' Issei replied glad that this was very much real.

"Good morning Issei" Irina said with a smile breaking Issei from his haze.

"Are you surprised I'm here" Rias teased. Naturally his body picked that time to spray Irina and Rias's bodies with his cum. Awkward to be sure but considering how hard the two girls were working they deserved it.

"Yes I am but I'm more surprised that you two aren't fighting over my morning wood." Issei admitted as his morning wood sprung back to life. In addition to porn he enjoyed harem manga and typically the girls would fight over something like this instead of work together.

"I figured that Rias here was one of your lovers so I just went with it" Irina admitted with a shrug. It was sort of terrifying Irina went along with it but at the same time Irina knew Issei's habits as well as anybody.

"That's right, and I take it you're one of the exorcists that Vali mentioned was here about the theft of the blades." Rias admitted catching Irina and Issei off guard.

"Uh huh, I'm assuming you don't mind if I meet with you guys this afternoon" Irina asked calmly.

"That's fine with me but be careful when you get to the academy. I have a servant that won't react well to the presence of your blades." Rias replied.

"I see. I'll let my partner know what's going on and I'm sure Issei can pick us up later." Irina said happily.

"Okay. I'll see you later Irina" Rias smiled before getting up and leaving in a magic circle.

"What the heck was all that?" Issei finally spoke up confused at what was taking place and slightly horny. I mean one minute the girls were getting sprayed with his seed and the next they were talking about Irina's mission.

"Just think of it as girl talk and go from there. I'm gonna go get a shower and you can get one once I'm done" Irina teased since she knew how confused Issei was.

"Whatever" Issei shrugged realizing that things worked out rather nicely. Unfortunately for him he had some business to deal with himself so he had to get moving.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch time arrived but instead of going to the rooftop Issei went to the second year classroom because he wanted to speak to Kiba to figure out what was going on. Arthur mentioned that he had an uncomfortable history with Excalibur and decided to nip the problem in the bud before it became one. Irina's partner was the impulsive type based on the few conversations he and Irina had before he became a devil and that meant something stupid would happen if he wasn't careful. Making his way to his fellow classroom he noticed that Kiba was all alone. "Yo Kiba what's up" Issei said calmly as he stood outside of the classroom not wanting to deal with more than he had to.

"Oh great it's the pervert."

"What does he want with Kiba?"

"You'd better not hurt our Kiba" a few girls said out of nowhere. The comments were irritating but Issei stayed calm since he and Kiba were quite the polar opposites as far as most of the school was concerned.

"What's up Issei?" Kiba wondered since this was a surprising visit. He was well aware, that Issei typically spent the lunch period with the women in his growing harem and for him to visit him was a rare surprise.

"I'd like to talk with you about something PRIVATELY" Issei insisted since the girls would no doubt follow him otherwise.

"No"

"Don't do it Kiba" multiple girls screamed out loud.

"Sure" Kiba replied as he got up and followed Issei. If Issei was coming to him personally then he had to be smart.

(Scene Skip)

Issei led Kiba to the rooftop and luckily for Issei none of the girls were waiting to enjoy his morning wood. Issei quickly cast a privacy barrier to ensure that nobody got any bright ideas of joining them. "Well this is a surprise. Clearly something happened for you to call me out like this" Kiba said whimsically.

"Short version is this. Somebody stole three of the fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur and the person who did so is in Kuoh. That's not all though since the church sent two of their representatives to Kuoh to find them and they're meeting with everybody today"

Kiba's expression soured immediately and he knew what Issei was after, "I see and I guess you heard about my history with the blade from Vali or Rias." Kiba scowled. Issei could feel the rage coming off Kiba's body and knew that this was no minor incident. Something major happened to Kiba.

"I don't know WHAT happened but I know THAT something happened. My only goal is for you to stay calm since one of the representatives is my childhood friend and the other is a tad impulsive." Issei said coldly. The fact that Irina and her partner had Excalibur fragments didn't help matters but he wasn't going to say anything about that for the moment.

"I see. So do you want to know what happened or is this just you warning me" Kiba replied sternly. Issei could tell that this was closer to the real Kiba instead of the fake mask he usually wore.

"This is me warning you. If you want to tell me what happened then that's up to you" Issei replied.

"I'll tell you since you're going to find out anyway." Kiba said before he explained what happened to him. Issei's expression turned from shock to annoyance to downright fury.

"I see and I can't blame you for hating the blades." Issei replied angrily. If somebody did that to him he'd go crazy and he would understand how angry Kiba was in this case.

"I won't promise that I'll behave but I do promise that I'll keep an open mind." Kiba replied calmly glad that his secret was out.

"Good" Issei said calmly. This went better than Issei thought and as they returned to class, Issei was more confident than ever that things would work out in his favor.

(Scene Skip)

The time had arrived for Xenovia and Irina to meet with the ORC combination and get a full briefing on the current situation. Irina and Xenovia were dressed in hooded white robes that hid a skintight blue bodysuit that the girls used for battle. Each had one of the fragments with them with Irina holding Excalibur Mimic in a silver bracelet and Xenovia holding Excalibur Destruction in her arms. Irina told me that she had mimic transformed into a large briefcase that hid Excalibur Destruction from his parents so they could go into his house without arousing any suspicion and it clearly worked. As Issei teleported over to Rias's section of the ORC everybody was ready and waiting.

"So the church sent Irina huh" Le Fay spoke up catching most of the group off guard.

"It's been a while Le Fay" Irina said happily as she went to go hug her friend.

"So the church knew about both of you huh" Vali groaned since it meant she was connected to the other two factions at the same time without realizing it.

"That's right and I assume you're Issei's real master. I already met Rias this morning" Irina said with her bubbly expression not aware of how annoyed the revelation would make Vali.

"I see" Vali twitched since she had a good feeling that sex was involved.

"As for how I know Miss Shidou. My brother took me to some of the church meetings and I met Irina there. We've been friends ever since." Le Fay said happily.

"That's not the only person you know Irina" Xenovia spoke up as she looked towards Asia.

"Hi Irina, it's been a while" Asia said timidly.

'She knows Asia too' Issei thought to himself in disbelief. Clearly Irina knew far more people than he expected and was aware of.

"We were her bodyguards during her visit to England. When I heard she was excommunicated I was heartbroken" Irina said with tears in her eyes.

"As much fun as these reunions are we need to get down to business" Arthur interrupted. Issei was about to say the same thing since Irina had a few bad habits that would make this meeting unpleasant.

"That's right." Irina said calmly before gathering herself and explaining what happened. For Rias this was a huge problem but it was somebody else's words that caught everyone off guard.

"You girls are lucky that you know Issei because without linking up with us you would be dead" Raynare revealed much to the annoyance of Xenovia.

"What was that fallen" Xenovia growled. Issei couldn't help but sweatdrop since Xenovia was every bit as impulsive as Irina led him to believe.

"Xenovia that's enough. We're trying to work together here." Irina chastised knowing that things could escalate if she wasn't careful.

"What happened Raynare? Clearly you know something that we don't" Issei questioned since she said that for a reason.

"Last night, I went out to get some beer for my dad and ran into an old friend" Raynare groaned.

"Which friend" Vali said worriedly. It was clear to Vali that the old friend was a fallen angel but the question was who.

"Kokabiel" Raynare revealed causing Vali to twitch in disgust.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Of all the people we could've dealt with why is it that crazy bastard" Vali cursed catching most of the group off guard since their master was usually very composed

"Uhh care to fill us in" Xenovia wondered no longer angry since there was clearly a reason for the high class devil's anger.

"I was raised by Azazel since my devil family was a bit extreme. As a result I'm very familiar with Raynare's 'old friend and the rest of the Grigori'. Kokabiel is the number 2 of the Grigori and the only person stronger than him is Azazel himself. Not only that but he is a warmonger in EVERY sense of the word. If he's involved with whoever stole the Excalibur and the higher ups knew it then you were sent on a suicide mission." Vali explained as Irina and Xenovia both looked on in disbelief.

"Not necessarily." Issei revealed.

"There's no way we can beat the number 2 of the Grigori" Irina exclaimed.

"Of course not you idiot. The higher-ups sent you because they knew about your relationship with the Pendragon siblings and me and figured that you could work with the devils in the area to make it a little less tedious to deal with the thieves. If they KNEW Kokabiel was here I'm positive they wouldn't send you" Issei scoffed before kissing Irina on the head to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Got it" Irina said happily glad that her childhood friend was by her side.

"So now that we've established that this is going to be ugly what's our next move?" Vali wondered. Unlike Issei she wasn't as convinced of the church's innocence but she was going to let him have that ne.

Everyone was silent for a little bit but Issei finally spoke up, "We wait and see what happens. Kokabiel showed himself to Raynare for a reason and I think we can use that"

"What do you mean by that Issei" Rias questioned.

"Unlike Raynare and her band of scrubs, Kokabiel can waste us instantly if he wanted to. If he's waiting then there has to be a reason and we need to find out what that is." Issei explained.

Raynare wasn't thrilled at the shot at her former team that Issei was taking but she knew he was right, "Ignoring the fact you called me and my old team scrubs, you have a point about Kokabiel. We just have to be careful and when Kokabiel makes his move we must be ready" Raynare admitted.

"Alright and if anybody learns anything else we should go from there." Vali agreed. They had to be very careful otherwise this could get extremely ugly. If Kokabiel wanted to he could destroy Kuoh by himself with everybody in it. The fact he was being so patient despite that fact had her nervous.

(Scene Skip)

While Issei went home alone, Irina and Xenovia decided to walk with Arthur and Le Fay for a little bit in order to catch up. "Irina I assume the church has done an investigation into the theft of the other blades correct." Arthur wondered.

"Yes they have. Why do you ask?" Irina replied.

"Because I'm curious if any fallen angels are involved in the robberies" Arthur asked. Issei's point about them being unaware of Kokabiel was valid but unlike Issei he knew more about how the church worked.

Irina took a second to remember the little bit of information she had and her eyes widened, "From what I remember there aren't. The only people that I know about were some exorcists but no fallen angels."

"I was afraid of that" Arthur said ominously.

"What are you thinking Arthur" Xenovia questioned.

Arthur was about to respond but stopped since somebody was watching them and not somebody he was pleased to see. "You can come out now Freed" Arthur said coldly.

"Wait a minute you don't mean" Irina gasped since she was familiar with the name as well.

"Yep it's me. Everybody's favorite exorcist Freed Zelzan" a young man cackled as he appeared before the group yet again in his classic outfit. What bothered the group even more was the fact that he had a fragment of Excalibur in his hands.

"Considering what happened during your last time in Kuoh, I'm surprised you'd come back to see us Freed." Arthur taunted.

"Yeah yeah. That cat chick got me good but with my new friend she won't be so lucky." Freed sneered as he swung Excalibur like a mad man. He wasn't going to attack since the odds weren't in his favor but he was going to have some fun with his opponents before he fled.

"I should've known you were working with the ones who stole the Excalibur Freed" Irina scowled as she activated her fragment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Iri. By the way how was it finding out that childhood friend of yours was a devil. That must've ticked you off something fierce." Freed taunted.

Irina twitched at him using that nickname but she stayed focused since she knew it was Freed's game "It actually worked out pretty well. But right now let's focus on you and how outnumbered you are." Irina replied with a smirk of her own.

Freed was not pleased with the current situation and that his taunt failed. "You've got a point and old man Valper would be pissed if I got this thing taken from me" Freed teased hoping to cause the group to lose focus.

"Valper … you don't mean" Irina gasped losing focus for a moment. Arthur paused as well and that was the opening that Freed needed.

"See ya losers" Freed cackled before retreating via a smoke bomb.

"Shit he's getting away" Irina cursed as she started to go after him but was stopped by Arthur.

"Let him go. Pursuing him would be reckless and foolish."

"You're right" Irina groaned. She hated Freed and the idea that he was running around didn't appeal to her at all. Unfortunately they had no choice.

(Scene Skip)

"And I thought Kokabiel would be the most interesting development of the day?" Issei smirked as he relaxed in bed after what ended up being a really bizarre night. When he arrived home his parents were surprised that Irina and Xenovia weren't with him but Issei told him that one of his classmates was a friend of Irina's and she was spending time with her. It was then that Issei's parents caught him off guard.

 _Flashback_

"What's Irina really doing back here son?" Issei's mom said calmly.

Issei looked at his mother nervously since this was out of nowhere, "She's here for vacation. Isn't that obvious." Issei replied.

"Well it would be if she was alone but she brought that friend of hers and then there was her briefcase." Issei's mom continued.

Issei was panicking since they made it clear that they knew something was off but then his dad said something that confirmed what he thought, "Then there's the matter of those girls that have been visiting you for the last few months late at night. You've hid it well but not well enough."

That clinched it, "so you guys know about the supernatural" Issei groaned.

"Oh yeah and we've known for a long time. Irina's father Touji told us that there was something special about you and that people would come for you someday. While you and Irina were playing together we would get lessons on sensing the supernatural world around us" Issei's mom explained.

"I see" Issei replied unsure of how to continue.

"Please just tell us what's going on. We just want to know that you're okay" Issei's mom said nervously.

"Alright" Issei replied. After that Issei explained everything to his parents and they were just glad that he was okay. His father was curious about how many women he was with but his mom nipped that question in the bud.

"Well right now I'm gonna get some rest." Issei said calmly. The fact his parents knew everything certainly caught him off guard but he had to keep his cool.

 _Flashback End_

Issei was brought from his musing when somebody, presumably Irina, knocked on his door. "Come on in" Issei said calmly and just as he expected his childhood friend was there but she had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Fuck me right now Issei Hyoudou" Irina said angrily. Clearly she wasn't in a good mood and Issei wasn't foolish enough to deny her when she was like this.

"Got it" Issei said calmly. He didn't mind that Irina wanted sex but he was surprised that she was so grumpy.

(Scene Skip)

"So the priest that went after Koneko is working with Kokabiel" Issei smirked as he relaxed after finishing his lunch. When Vali opened the door to the rooftop a moment later, Issei knew that things were definitely heating up.

"Things just got interesting Issei" Vali said with a stern look on her face. It was clear that this was a business meeting not a pleasure one.

"You mean about that screwy priest and his partner, I know already" Issei smirked causing Vali's eyes to widen. After he nailed Irina he asked her why she was so mad and she told him that she ran into Freed when she was coming back with Arthur and that he mentioned the name Valper Galiel. Issei didn't know who Valper was until Irina explained something called the Holy Sword Project to Issei. It was then that everything made sense to him.

Vali was surprised initially until she remembered that Arthur wasn't alone that night, "So that childhood friend of yours told you everything huh." Vali said calmly.

"That's right and now everything makes sense." Issei replied.

"That's right. The guy behind what happened to Kiba as a child is in Kuoh, and Kokabiel is a distraction that's being used to buy him time to master the spell he's using to fuse the blades together" Vali deadpanned.

"Exactly" Issei smirked.

"So now what?" Vali wondered since Issei proved himself to be quite intelligent.

"We have three choices." Issei said calmly. "First we could use Bikou and Kuroka's senjutsu powers to find our hidden foes and attack them directly wherever they're hiding. Second we could wait until Kokabiel and his cronies finish the plan and let them come to us. Finally we could call Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan and have them mobilize and attack while we sit back and wait."

"Option 3 ain't happening because it's what Kokabiel wants us to do. Option 1 is dangerous in its own way since Kokabiel will easily sense us coming and prepare a trap for us" Vali groaned.

"Yep and that means that the only option is to wait and see what happens. That's incredibly annoying but we have no choice" Issei deadpanned.

"I agree" Vali groaned. The pair would've spoke further but the bell to start class rang meaning that the time for their talk was over.

"See you later Vali" Issei waved as his master made her way back to class.

(Scene Skip)

The end of the day arrived and Issei Irina and Xenovia were relaxing in Vali's clubroom since there was nothing they could do. Rias and her peerage were training outside for the moment since Rias wanted her group to be ready. "So Issei how strong are you" Irina wondered since she had yet to see Issei fight since she arrived in Kuoh.

"Strong enough that Vali and I should be able to take out Kokabiel ourselves" Issei replied.

"Hold on Issei. I know you're strong thanks to you know what but Kokabiel is a monster" Raynare protested.

"Oh I know but combing our powers together means that we can get it done." Issei smirked.

"For a guy who doesn't have his balance breaker you're pretty confident Issei" Vali teased.

"Without it I'm nearly as strong as you Vali so I would think confidence makes sense" Issei smirked.

"Are you sure about-" Vali started to say before she felt her body shiver.

"Isn't this a twist" Issei smirked realizing exactly who the source of this massive power was. Kokabiel was in Kuoh himself and if he was right, the cadre was calling out to them.

"Shut up and let's go" Vali groaned aware of the same thing Issei was.

(Scene Skip)

Vali Issei and the rest of her peerage walked down to the area where Rias was training. The closer they got the more even Issei shivered as Kokabiel slowly came into view. "So it was him" Vali groaned as Kokabiel slowly came into view along with Rias and her peerage. To his left was Freed but there was a second person with him and it wasn't the old man Valper Galiel.

"What are you doing here" Arthur scowled as she looked at the young man on Kokabiel's right side. He was a young man in his early 20s much like Arthur with long black hair wearing a blue suit with black shirt underneath and a white tie.

"Hello Arthur Le Fay it's been some time" the man smirked before offering a mock bow.

"Seems it's a reunion for everyone huh" Freed cackled in amusement.

"Uhh Arthur who is this guy" Issei wondered sharing the sentiments of most of the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you everyone. My name is Declan Faust. I'm an old comrade of Arthur and Le Fay's" the now named young man smiled.

"Are you finished with your reunion Declan? I was going to make a speech" Kokabiel scowled.

"Forgive me Lord Kokabiel." Declan bowed as Kokabiel stood above the group.

'Now what' Issei thought to himself as the cadre prepared to speak. The first move was made and the cadre had arrived but it didn't make sense. There was no reason to appear in front of everyone at this moment unless he had a reason.

That's it for Chapter 11 everybody. Cliffhangers are a specialty of mine and this is no different because it leaves you wanting more. Next time Kokabiel reveals his plan and the final preparations begin.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Courtyard)

"Alright Kokabiel the floor is yours. What's your big bad plan for us" Vali said sarcastically. She knew Kokabiel was a warmonger from her time as a member of the Grigori but she also knew he was a bit of a ham.

Kokabiel looked at her with a hint of annoyance before resuming his speech. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my partner Declan here, tomorrow evening we're going to return to this lovely school of yours and fuse the Excalibur blades we currently have together into one blade. Once that's done I'm going to kill Ms Gremory here and Sirzechs will be so furious that it'll start a war." Kokabiel sneered as he explained his plan.

"You bastard" Rias scowled. The fact that he was so openly after her was appalling.

"Uhh are you sure it's that simple" Issei replied nonchalantly. Given what he knew about the group that seemed way too easy.

"Watch who you speak to swine" Declan said haughtily. It was clear he didn't appreciate the response.

"Relax Declan. I'm curious what the Red Dragon Emperor is getting at." Kokabiel chuckled.

Declan was in complete shock at the reveal, "This peasant is the legendary Red Dragon Emperor. You must be joking milord" Declan gasped.

"That's right" Kokabiel replied with a smile.

Issei wasn't bothered by the fact that his identity was revealed or that he was being underestimated yet again. "Anyway, Rias's brother may be a supreme siscon but he's no fool. Raynare is Azazel's daughter and Vali despite living with the fallen angels for a good portion of her life is a good friend of Rias's. Attacking Rias will only be seen a slight by you and not by the whole group." Issei explained.

'Issei don't test him' Raynare thought nervously. Kokabiel was an arrogant man and he wouldn't take the slight very well. For that matter neither would his partner.

"Hah! Of all the things you could've said that definitely wasn't one of them." Kokabiel chuckled.

"Well it's the truth." Issei shrugged.

"Well then we'll have to find out Saturday night. Why not give you a few moments to say some last prayers before I destroy you all." Kokabiel chuckled.

"You're so kind" Vali replied dripping in sarcasm.

"But of course" Kokabiel replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Enjoy your last few days on earth" Kokabiel taunted once more as he spun around and left.

"See ya losers" Freed chuckled before leaving as well.

"Goodbye Arthur, Le Fay" Declan said with a bow before leaving as well. Now that Kokabiel's intentions were clear it was time to strategize.

(Scene Skip)

Since they only had a day before Kokabiel made his move. Rias and Vali met in Rias's part of the Old school building in order to discuss strategy since they'd be the frontline soldiers. Sona and her team would create a barrier so they could have a proper fight without the whole town knowing what happened. Rias was sitting behind her desk while Vali was on a couch with her peerage behind her. Ravel and Xuelan were gone since this wasn't really their fight, while Irina and Xenovia were off to the side. "Good news bad news time everybody" Vali groaned.

"Let me guess. Good news is that between you and Raynare's knowledge of him Kokabiel will be relatively easy to beat and Freed will be child's play. Bad news is that we have a third guy in that Declan person who could change everything since we don't know jack about him." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Correct but how'd you know that's what I was going to say." Vali wondered since it was an impressive leap of logic.

"Because it's obvious. Between Vali's ability to divide power and my own abilities we can fight Kokabiel evenly with proper teamwork. Freed is dead meat since Kuroka can kill him and if not Bikou or Kiba can do the job." Issei said bluntly.

"What about me Issei?" Irina wondered.

"You should stay out of it Irina. To be honest you and Xenovia shouldn't fight at all.

"But this is our mission?" Xenovia protested.

"Yes it is but there are too many oddities about all of this." Issei replied.

"Wait a minute what do you mean oddities" Vali questioned since this seemed straightforward.

"Where do you want me to start?" Issei replied.

"How about from the beginning since clearly you see something that we don't" Rias spoke up with a large amount of annoyance. Issei didn't suggest anybody from her peerage outside of Kiba and that may have been because of Excalibur. It felt as though her peerage was being underestimated.

"Let's see. Kokabiel revealed himself to Raynare even though he should've been well aware that she betrayed her last team and surely able to sense her devil aura. How about the fact that Kokabiel is even working with Valper in the first place, when he could destroy this whole town and everybody in it without batting an eye. Not to mention that he was pretty patient for somebody so eager to kill Rias." Issei rambled. The more he spoke the more eyes widened at his explanation.

"In other words killing Rias isn't his real objective and he lied to us." Akeno surmised.

"Exactly. Valper is definitely after Xenovia and Irina for their blades but Kokabiel isn't. It would be stupid and foolish to bring you girls to the battlefield." Issei scolded.

"What about the swords." Xenovia questioned.

"You girls can just stay at my house while Murayama Katase Kiryuu Akeno and Koneko guard you."

"Hold on a minute. Why are you taking my peerage out of the battle?" Rias yelled at Issei.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Rias. You can just guard the girls with Gift of the Hydra if you're so nervous." Vali reminded him.

"Fine but that doesn't change the fact that Declan Faust is a wild card that we can't ignore." Issei replied.

"Then let me shed some light on our so called wild card." Arthur spoke up finally and everyone's attention was on him "All of us remember Riser Phenex correct?"

"You don't mean?" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes. He was Le Fay's fiancé back when we were a part of the Pendragon clan. He was an awful man and deplorable in every way much like Riser." Arthur explained with a scowl on his face.

"My brother and his lover Elaine left the Pendragon clan with me after a few incidents which showed how much of a scum Declan was." Le Fay added with a scowl on her face.

"Let me guess Elaine is hidden somewhere with Vali's help since he would go after her to spite you." Issei surmised.

"Correct" Arthur confirmed.

"He sounds horrible" Irina commented.

"Yes he is but he's also a powerful mage. The only person among our group who could defeat him is Vali." Arthur revealed.

Rias was stunned by the suggestion and fought back. "You can't be serious. I'm a high class devil and yet I'd lose to him" Rias scoffed. The idea that this person was stronger than her was impossible to believe.

"Easily. The power of destruction is a formidable weapon but not against a mage of his skill." Arthur said bluntly. Rias was about to flip out but Vali interrupted.

"That's enough. If Rias isn't powerful enough, then she Akeno and Le Fay will face Declan. Me Issei and Raynare will fight Kokabiel and Kuroka Kiba and Koneko can deal with Freed. Kiryuu Murayama and Katase will guard the church girls at my apartment in case something happens. Sorry Issei. but I'd rather keep your family out of this in case these guys have somebody extra to go after the blades" Vali said firmly.

"Wait a minute?"

"Regardless of whose apartment is we're still being benched?" Murayama and Katase said respectively.

"You're not being benched you're simply bodyguards. Your job is as important as us fighting since it means that you're protecting our allies." Vali explained

"That's right and plus all of us against those 3 seems like overkill" Rias added.

"Fine" Murayama pouted though she turned towards Issei with a frown. The fact that he was putting such a priority on the girls, in particular Irina was annoying.

"If that's all I say we all get some rest since tomorrow is going to be crazy." Rias said calmly.

"Right!" everyone replied but as everyone started to leave Vali called out to Issei

"Hey Issei can you stay behind for a minute" Vali said calmly.

"Sure but let me at least take Irina home." Issei said calmly.

"How about they stay with us tonight?" Le Fay suggested. She was no fool and she was aware that most of the girls were put out by Irina and Xenovia staying with Issei. Plus there was something about Issei's appearance that was bothering her.

Issei didn't think much of that and shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Issei replied as everyone else including Rias left the room leaving Vali and Issei alone. Rias wanted to say but Vali insisted that they speak privately.

"Care to tell me why you're a clone Issei?" Vali said sternly. From the moment he arrived at the club this afternoon Issei's aura was off for some reason. Though Kokabiel's appearance distracted her for a moment, it was time to confront her pawn.

Issei was a bit annoyed that she figured it out, but there was nothing he could do now, "I'm a clone because something about all of this stinks." Issei replied bluntly.

"I agree but that doesn't answer my question. You wouldn't have made a clone to go see Ravel and I can't think of any other reason why you'd be a clone right now."

"The real me is with Azazel" the clone revealed. There was no point in hiding it at this point.

Vali was shocked that Issei was with Azazel but then she thought about Issei's actions and realized something else. "This is about Irina and Xenovia isn't it?" Vali replied. He was very protective of the two girls and the fact that he insisted they stayed behind was odd even for him.

Issei frowned since he could sense Murayama and Katase were nearby no doubt aware of the same thing that Vali was. Issei focused his magic to make the room soundproof so the pair didn't hear what he was about to say. "That's right. Kokabiel's actions make no sense if you look at it from the devil world but when you add the church to the picture, his actions make a little bit more sense." Issei explained.

Vali had an idea of what Issei was getting at but her queen was still missing a huge piece of the puzzle, "You're right that he won't get a war with Heaven by killing Rias since exorcists get killed on missions all the time. No offense."

Issei smirked since he had a feeling that Vali would go there, "None taken but that's not what I mean. The Excalibur locations were heavily guarded but Kokabiel got to three of them. Why is it he only got 3. Why is it he needs them in the first place. Why didn't the fuse the Excalibur in a different area THEN come to Kuoh and kill Rias." The various questions were leading to something but Issei didn't want to just give up his theory so easily. Well the real Issei's theory.

Vali paused again since Issei was clearly trying to suggest something but she couldn't figure out what.

" **Vali what Issei is suggesting is that Kokabiel and that Declan guy are added muscle. Valper is the real mastermind behind all of this." Albion spoke up.**

"Exactly" Issei confirmed.

Vali's eyes widened since that left a very important question in all of this. "So what's Kokabiel doing here?"

"That's why the real me went to Azazel; he has a theory as to why and he needed Azazel to confirm something. Unfortunately without speaking to him you can't figure out what they spoke about" the Issei replied before removing the barrier and vanishing.

"Good grief" Vali groaned as Murayama and Katase came into the room. The pair quickly frowned when they realized that Issei was gone.

"So was Issei a clone?" Murayama asked. Thanks to **Gift of the Hydra** she was acutely aware when somebody was a clone.

"Yes he was." Vali confirmed.

"So what did you guys talk about" Katase wondered.

"Private matters" Vali replied sternly knowing the two girls wouldn't press if she put her foot down.

"Fine" Katase replied knowing Vali wouldn't budge.

"So are you going to go see Issei tonight or can we do it" Murayama wondered since Issei was clearly up to something. Le Fay inviting the two girls over meant that they could confront Issei on his turf and without his guests knowing the truth.

"You can but why don't you come through the front door instead of sneak in." Vali smiled. Maybe if they caught Issei off guard they could find out what they needed to know.

(Unknown Area)

As Issei left Azazel's house his worst theory was confirmed. "Ddraig did you know" Issei asked his partner as the pair walked home in the empty streets of Kuoh. In his mind there was only one reason that Kokabiel would take the actions he did.

" **I'd love to respond but we have a guest and he deserves our full attention."**

Issei frowned since that explained why something felt off. Even for the streets of Kuoh this was unusually empty. It was obvious now that a powerful barrier spell was in effect. "Come on out" Issei yelled out. Unsurprisingly for him Declan Faust walked out from an alley nearby.

"It's nice to see you again Red Dragon Emperor" the young man smiled.

"Declan Faust I believe. To what do I owe this pleasure" Issei said sarcastically.

"Lord Kokabiel may wish to wait until tomorrow but I don't see any reason why I shouldn't take a pre-emptive strike." Declan smiled.

Issei couldn't help but groan since Declan was surprisingly arrogant, "So you figured by taking me out of the picture you'd weaken Vali and make life easy for him" Issei replied almost bored. It was such a cliché action that Issei almost didn't want to fight him. Based on Arthur's words Declan was a difficult matchup for Rias but he was a different story.

"Correct. Now let me see what the Red Dragon Emperor can do" Declan smiled.

Issei's bored expression quickly turned to a savage grin, "So Declan would you like to know a funny little thing about me" Issei smiled as he activated his boosted gear.

"What's that" Declan wondered.

"The me that you were with earlier in the day was a clone of sorts. The real me is far stronger" Issei smiled.

"Is that so" Declan said with intrigue. He did sense the young man's power and although it was significant it was nowhere near enough to be a threat to him without a few boosts.

 **BOOST**

"That's right and because of your wonderful barrier I should be able to use my full power without worrying about Vali or anybody else realizing it" Issei smiled as he slowly revealed his power. Declan's expression went from calm to terrified in moments.

 **BOOST**

"That's impossible. Nobody can be this strong" Declan exclaimed well aware of how much trouble he was in.

After a few moments Issei's power stopped rising and the Red Dragon Emperor could only smile, "Well I am"

 **BOOST**

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei stood over Declan Faust's bloody beaten body the boost. The battle took a little over an hour and his body was sporting a few bumps and bruises but that was it. Faust was a powerful mage and there was no doubt in his mind the various spells he could use would've given Rias a huge problem just as Arthur suggested. Luckily for him, his secret weapon was able to give him the strength needed. "Not gonna lie you were pretty tough." Issei smirked.

"Unbelievable. You can use the power of the Red and White Dragon Emperor's" Declan said in disbelief.

"That's right but that's not all" Issei smiled as he loaded one final dragon shot. During the battle with Riser he imbued a small bit of Rias's legendary **Power of Destruction** into his final attack.

"You may be strong but you'll still lose to Lord Kokabiel" Declan cackled.

"Maybe so" Issei smirked as he sent the P.O.D infused blast straight at the fallen mage and Declan Faust was disintegrated instantly. "But you won't be around to find out" Issei smiled as he waited for his body to heal before dispelling the barrier and walking home. A little small magic here and there and nobody will know that he delivered a decisive blow against Kokabiel already.

(Scene Skip)

A calm Issei opened his door and was shocked to find Murayama and Katase were sitting in the living room, 'Well this is a twist.' Issei thought to himself. He didn't have an excuse for why he was late or why the pair of girls was there prepared and that wasn't good.

"Hey there Issei" Murayama smiled though it was clear she was annoyed by how long he took.

"I guess you forgot that we were supposed to study for the math test tomorrow." Katase frowned.

" **You're in trouble partner" Ddraig chuckled in his head.**

'Spare me Ddraig' Issei replied internally but now he had to deal with Murayama and Katase. "Yeah my bad. I was walking home but Moto asked me to pick something up for him from the store. He was a little busy"

"I see" Katase frowned since it was a good excuse. Before they could speak further Issei's mother interrupted.

"Issei dinner will be ready in a moment so why don't you put your stuff in your room" Issei's mom suggested.

"Got it" Issei replied knowing that things were only going to get more annoying from here. With all that was going on he didn't bother mentioning to Vali that his parents knew about the supernatural.

(Scene Skip)

Dinner went by fairly quickly and luckily for Issei his parents didn't bring up the supernatural nor did Murayama and Katase. There actually wasn't much conversation at all, which disturbed Issei a bit. With dinner finally over and the dishes put away it was time to find out what the girls had in store for Issei. "Thanks for dinner Mom." Issei replied.

"Of course honey" Issei's mom replied.

"One thing before you guys start studying for your test." Issei's dad said calmly.

"What's up" Issei wondered.

"When you guys have sex, just make sure that Issei uses a condom. If you guys got pregnant I imagine you couldn't continue your devil duties." Issei's dad said bluntly causing Murayama and Katase to freeze

"How did you know?" Murayama questioned clearly shocked by the revelation.

"About you three being devils or that you three are among a group of women having sex with my son?" Issei's mom explained.

"I was going to say the first but now I guess both" Murayama replied in complete shock. Looking towards Issei he was pretty calm. "Irina's father secretly taught us about the supernatural while they were playing outside." Issei's mom explained.

That explained the first part but, "What about the fact that we're having sex with Issei" Katase blurted still embarrassed that the secret was out.

"One of his lessons was about barrier's and when we realized Issei was setting a privacy barrier in his room we figured it was related to him having actual sex since he used to watch porn videos with his buddies all the time." Issei's mom continued with a nonchalant expression on her face.

"I see." Murayama sweatdropped. What went unsaid is that the three perverts no doubt mentioned her and Katase before so when they arrived at his house the jig was up.

"I don't know if sex was on the table but we are going up to my room." Issei deadpanned as he prepared to leave.

"Alright but I'm curious why Irina didn't join us."

"One of the other people in my peerage is an old friend of hers. She's staying at her house tonight. I imagine she'll be over there tomorrow as well." Issei replied.

"I see" Mrs. Hyoudou replied. She was no fool and while today might have been a friendly visit something was happening tomorrow.

"If that's all can we go to Issei's room now? Clearly we have a lot to discuss." Katase groaned. Secretly she and Murayama were planning on seducing Issei and interrogating him once they got him hot and bothered but she had no motivation to do so now.

"Of course dear. Just make sure to use the barrier so we don't have to hear you two all night long" Issei's mom teased.

"Uh… yeah." Katase replied unsure how to answer.

The three made their way to Issei's room and once they were inside Issei went over to his bed and sat down before going to the privacy array he set up. Murayama and Katase stayed by the door which Issei didn't mind at all. "I imagine you're curious what me and Vali were talking about and why I made a barrier to stop you two from listening in." Issei said calmly.

"We were but now I'm curious why you got back so late. We were waiting in your home for a good hour by the time you got there. I doubt what you and Azazel were talking about took that long." Murayama asked nervously. She was afraid something happened to him when they weren't looking.

Issei frowned since the girls were stupidly perceptive. Luckily for him the traces of his battle with Declan Faust were gone thanks to Ravel's healing powers and a bit of magic of his own. "After we had our talk we were playing video games to relax since things were so crazy. We lost track of time and it was only when Raynare started complaining about being hungry that I left." Issei lied.

" **Partner shouldn't you tell them about Declan" Ddraig whispered into his partner's head.**

'I'll tell Vali about it tomorrow and they'll find out then. No need to get everybody all panicky' Issei replied quickly.

"I see" Katase replied with a questioning eye.

"Well if that's all you girls should go home. We're gonna need our rest considering Kokabiel's coming tomorrow." Issei said calmly.

Katase was about to reply but Murayama spoke first, "You're right Issei. Oh and since Kokabiel is intent on using the school we're going to meet up at Vali's apartment before we go over. Here's the address" Murayama said calmly before writing it down and leaving. Issei didn't mind the lack of a fight but on the inside he was a bit nervous.

"See ya tomorrow Issei" Katase replied aware that they weren't going to get any real answers until tomorrow.

"Bye" Issei replied as the girls left the room via separate magic circles.

" **That went well partner." Ddraig said out loud.**

"Yep, a little too well." Issei replied. He would never admit it out loud but all the sex was really taking a toll on his body. Sure Ravel's regeneration abilities helped but that only worked so well. The day off might be just what he needed especially with a big battle coming up.

That's it for Chapter 12 and yeah this one didn't quite come out as easily as I would've liked. Declan Faust is dead and that has a very interesting consequence for the team. Get ready because next chapter the day of the battle is here and the final prep comes to an interesting end.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

"So today's the day huh Ddraig" Issei smiled as he took care of his morning shower. Today was the day they would face off with Kokabiel and even with Issei's incredible power, he knew the battle to come would be difficult.

" **Yes it is partner, you're about to face off against a man of legend. Are you ready?" Ddraig asked his host.**

"As ready as I'll ever be Ddraig. It's going to take everything I have to win this battle" Issei replied with a smile. He would've continued when he heard the door open and a figure walked into the room.

"Hey Issei is that you?" the voice of his childhood friend Irina said nervously. Irina must've come back really late at night from Le Fay's house because he certainly didn't expect her to be here.

"Yeah" Issei replied nonchalantly. Thinking that was it Issei returned to his shower but when he heard the ruffling of clothes outside he knew what was coming. 'Seems she wants to talk once more' Issei thought to himself as the curtain opened and Irina walked into the shower with him.

"I don't need to tell you this but be careful. Kokabiel is powerful and while I get the feeling you're extremely strong, I'm still worried as your childhood friend" Irina said nervously as she grabbed onto Issei's back and held onto him tightly. Her feelings for Issei hadn't changed after their time apart and the fact she'd been living with him during this mission made her far more comfortable with their current position then she would've before.

Issei wasn't bothered too much by the breasts pressed against him either but replied just as she wanted. "I will Irina but I need you to promise me that you stay with the group that's supposed to protect you. I know it's your mission and that you want to serve God but you need to stay out of this." Issei insisted. He knew how difficult the current situation was for her but as far as Issei was concerned, Irina had no business being at the battlefield.

"Why Issei? Why are you so insistent on me not being there!?" Irina pleaded. It was obvious to everyone that Issei knew something major but he wasn't giving in.

"Just trust me Irina" Issei replied hoping that was enough.

Irina looked into the eyes of her childhood friend and frowned since there was no stopping him "Fine." Irina replied knowing that he wasn't going to budge. There was nothing she could do at this point and she just hoped that Issei and the rest of the group survived.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Irina and Xenovia made their way over to Vali's apartment ready for the final briefing. Although Irina and Xenovia didn't like it they were going to stay behind and trust that the devils would join them. Although he would admit the complex was impressive, Issei was more focused on the mission at hand. "Vali it's me Irina and Xenovia" Issei said calmly as he knocked on the door. When the door opened, Issei found himself stunned for the first time in a long time. The person who answered the door was about his height with straight blond hair and a massive chest that rivaled Rias's. It didn't help that the person had hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Come on in Issei. Lady Vali is waiting" the person said calmly.

"Uh okay" Issei replied absentmindedly. As he walked through the door he focused his senses more and he was stupefied by what he felt or more importantly, who the girl in front of him was. 'Holy puberty Batman, Le Fay grew up big time.' Issei thought to himself with disbelief. The person in question was Le Fay but she was older and in his opinion much hotter. Before he knew it he was in the family room with the rest of Vali's peerage and Rias's whole peerage. Of course Issei could only focus on the mature witch and wonder what the hell happened.

"Earth to Issei. We kinda have a meeting to start. Focus on that instead of Le Fay" Murayama pouted at Issei's reaction to Le Fay. She was already annoyed enough with the way he looked at Irina and Le Fay's new appearance was a shock to him.

"Oh relax Murayama. It's pretty obvious the kid didn't realize that Le Fay was actually a babe." Bikou chuckled as Issei looked at him flatly. Being close friends with her brother, Bikou was aware of the younger Pendragon sibling's circumstances.

"Hell, even Kiba blushed slightly when he saw Le Fay and if I didn't know any better he was gay." Kuroka teased causing Kiba to blush heavily.

"I'm not gay Kuroka. I've just been focused on serving Rias." Kiba protested.

"If you aren't gay then go after Tsubaki already. The only thing the girl hasn't done is appear in your room naked and say 'Fuck me senseless Kiba'." Kuroka retorted causing everybody to sweatdrop.

"On that note it's time to start the meeting." Vali groaned.

"Yep" Rias groaned equally. The topic of Kiba was one that she discussed on a few occasions with both Vali and Sona and it was a severe source of annoyance for her.

"Fine with me" Issei shrugged. Kiba's love problems weren't his concern anyway.

"So you're not curious why I'm like this Issei." Le Fay teased as she went to put her signature witch hat on.

"I'm absolutely curious but we do have three dangerous opponents to focus on." Issei replied.

Le Fay smiled since she knew she had Issei now, "Actually it's only two. Declan is dead, which means all we have to deal with is Freed and Kokabiel." Le Fay revealed causing most of the group to widen their eyes. Issei delayed himself slightly and that was all Le Fay needed.

"How do you know Declan is dead Le Fay?" Vali wondered.

"One of the reasons I convinced my brother to leave our old home was because he secretly drugged me at a party causing me to stop aging and lose a decent portion of my power. That's why I've looked like this for a while." Le Fay explained to the group. The fact she went by loli witch Le Fay at school was always a source of annoyance to her but those days were gone.

"I knew something was wrong when I first saw you Le Fay, you're the same age as me." Irina spoke up. When she first saw Le Fay she didn't say anything but she was stunned that Le Fay was as small as she was.

Vali knew that if they continued down this road, things would become irritating so she changed the subject. "Putting aside Le Fay's new body, with Declan dead the main threats are Kokabiel and Freed. Le Fay can help the student council with the barrier since she's incredibly strong and Rias and Akeno can back me and Issei up." Vali spoke up.

"Sure" Rias and Akeno said calmly.

"Fine with me." Le Fay said calmly.

"Dammit, why are we being still benched" Katase growled.

'Relax Katase besides do you really wanna be in the same place as Freed again. The guy makes Matsuda and Motohama look like a Saint." Kiryuu taunted reminding them of the first encounter with the priest.

"Good point" Katase shivered at her first encounter with the mad priest. She felt like she had to take an extra two showers because of how smiley he was.

"The real question I have is who took out Declan?" Le Fay spoke up focusing the group yet again on the elephant in the room.

"I agree. Arthur said Declan was strong enough to take out Rias. That means the person who killed him had to be strong." Vali smiled. She may not have known about the death of Kokabiel's other servant but when she saw how calm Issei was as Le Fay explained it she knew that he was the culprit.

"What's there to think about? That guy probably tried to double cross Kokabiel and was killed for it" Issei shrugged trying to come up with an explanation that didn't lead towards him.

"True. He did strike me as the type who's too cocky for his own good." Raynare said calmly.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now." Vali said calmly. She was a bit disappointed that Issei didn't take credit for what happened but she knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

"I guess we'll all relax until later on" Rias shrugged. Like that the group began the final briefing before going their separate ways yet again. Interestingly enough Irina and Xenovia went with Le Fay so they could hang out more.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei came home he immediately went to his parents to find out how they got a hold of Irina's father. Once his parents gave it to him, he went up to his room and sat at his desk "Here we go" Issei groaned as he prepared to dial the number he obtained. Unfortunately for him, a magic circle interrupted him and forced him to put his phone to the side. 'So what now' Issei thought to himself as Le Fay Pendragon appeared in his room.

"Hello there Issei" Le Fay smiled appearing with Issei in her uniform which fit perfectly despite her change. When she realized her curse faded her first task was to change all of her clothes to fit her new body which was pretty easy since her brother Irina and Xenovia were right there when the spell faded. Admittedly the reason that Irina went back was because like her and Vali, she was convinced that Issei was the one who did it.

"Why are you here Le Fay" Issei wondered his face back to the usual stern expression. The initial shock of Le Fay's appearance had worn off by the time the briefing was over and Issei was back to his calm self. His head quickly went through a few scenarios that would explain what she was after but he couldn't pick one without information from Le Fay.

"I wanted to thank you for getting rid of my curse" Le Fay smiled. She would confess that Issei got over her new state faster than she expected and it was going to make tricking him a bit harder.

"And how exactly are you going to thank me Le Fay?" Issei questioned.

"By giving you one of the few things Declan hasn't taken from me, my purity." Le Fay smiled as she took off the mantle that adorned her shirt and began undoing the buttons on her blouse. She only got to the second button when Issei spoke up.

"I see. So I'm assuming that you haven't cast the listening spell yet have you Le Fay?" Issei wondered causing Le Fay to stop in her tracks. Le Fay's plan was obvious. She was going to seduce him and use his drop in guard to find out what he was hiding from Irina.

"What are you talking about Issei?" Le Fay said bashfully though the fact she stopped undoing her buttons showed that she was trapped.

"Well I figured that you would use your new body to get me to lower my guard in order to interrogate me about why I was so insistent on Irina staying away from the battle." Issei explained.

"Of course not. That would be mean and deceitful. We're teammates and that's not something I should do" Le Fay replied bashfully as she started buttoning up again. 'Damn him. He saw right through me' Le Fay cursed internally.

"That's a shame because on any other night I may have considered it but since we have a big battle soon. I need to be at full strength" Issei revealed causing Le Fay to frown even more.

"You're right and I should really get going. I guess we can save the thanks for later" Le Fay replied as she grabbed the top of her uniform and left Issei alone.

Once Le Fay was gone Issei took in a deep breathe since Le Fay's plan was top notch. If this was a few months ago it would've worked but his constant exposure to sex meant that he could easily handle the simple plan. "They're really determined to find out what I'm hiding huh" Issei groaned.

(Le Fay and Arthur's Apartment)

"What happened Le Fay? You're back way sooner than I thought" Irina said nervously as Le Fay appeared back in the apartment

"Issei saw through the plan. Sorry Irina" Le Fay replied bashfully. She was surprised that he didn't give into her issue.

(Scene Skip)

The time has finally arrived for the big battle and the battle squad recently left the apartment with a minor change. Raynare decided that she would stay behind just in case. She said the reason was that she figured it would be easier to explain everything if she stayed behind. The truth was that after she left the final briefing, she confronted her father about what Issei asked him and he told her the truth about God being dead. Once she got over the initial shock, she realized that Kokabiel's real plan was to expose God's death to the church girls and the devils. The chaos from that reveal would suit him perfectly and he was sure that it would lead to war. Of course her current focus was on her teammates and their impatience.

"Why the heck are we stuck here babysitting?" Katase growled as she stared at Xenovia and Irina with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Excuse me. What makes you think I want to be here also?" Irina replied with venom in her voice. As far as she was concerned she should be battling alongside Issei and not sitting on the sidelines.

"That's enough you two. Clearly everyone's upset for different reasons so why don't we calm down." Kiryuu spoke up surprising everybody.

"Hah. You've only been a devil for a little bit so I can see how you're so calm Kiryuu but for us this is a matter of pride" Katase said coldly.

"You'd be right if your annoyance had anything to do with the supernatural but we both know that's not the case" Kiryuu smiled not bothered by Katase's attitude.

"What do you mean by that Kiryuu" Raynare wondered. She could completely understand not liking being benched but if that wasn't the reason, what was.

"Think about it another way. A few months ago Issei was an unpopular pervert who most imagined would get expelled sooner or later and many were surprised weren't expelled already. Now he can count among his conquests two of Kuoh's top beauties in Vali and Rias; you and Murayama, his two biggest enemies, and the hot new transfer student who nobody realizes was actually dating him for a little bit. Not to mention Ravel and Xuelan along with a few future additions" Kiryuu explained causing more than a few blushes.

"Wait a minute? How is that possible" Irina gasped not expecting Issei to have that many girls after him considering the reputation he apparently had at school."

"Rias was probably because she needed to get rid of her fiancée and Issei was the perfect person to annoy him. Vali and he have some weird thing with their dragons that made that happen. Murayama and Katase here appreciated his loyalty to his friends even if they were idiots of the highest order and with Raynare, my guess is that during her fake date she found out how charming Issei was when he didn't have his mind in the gutter and after finding out how clever he was made her fall for him more" Kiryuu smiled. From the stunned looks on the faces around her she pretty much got it right. Because of how unimposing she was, it was easy to forget that in Issei's old life he was her worst enemy.

"How the fuck did you guess all of that" Raynare said in disbelief noticing the expressions of the kendo duo.

"Rias's situation was obvious. Tiamat told me about Vali. Murayama and Katase are child's play to read for me and as for you Raynare, well I figured that out because like Murayama and Katase I can see the good points of Issei despite his perversion so somebody like you could do so easily." Kiryuu explained.

Her breakdown of the girls was nearly perfect and each one of them knew it. "Damn she's good. Just imagine her with somebody like Sona" Murayama quipped.

"I really don't want to" Katase added aware that somebody as observant as her paired with a mind like Sona's would be unstoppable.

"Anyway Katase, my point is that you and Murayama shouldn't be jealous of Irina." Kiryuu said calmly causing the kendo duo to blush heavily and Irina to look at everyone in confusion.

"If he has all of those girls, why would they be jealous of me specifically" Irina wondered innocently.

Raynare decided to explain that one, "Short version is your childhood friend has enough girls that he could have sex with a different girl every day of the week and have room for more so they worked out a schedule that let each girl get some Issei time of their own. Ever since you showed up, that schedule has been messed up. Plus they believe that if Issei hadn't spoken of his desire to leave you out of the final battle, then Vali would've brought them along." Raynare said absentmindedly not caring that most of the girls were completely livid.

"I see" Irina said with a blush on her face. She doubted the girls would be happy if they knew Issei and her were actually having sex instead of just hanging out at his house.

"So anyway now that we've got the silly stuff out of the way feel free to ask us anything you want to know about Issei. After all it's been a few years and I'm sure you're curious what your childhood friend's been up to. Le Fay won't be much help in that regards" Kiryuu smirked.

"There's no reason for that. Issei and Irina always have this pillow talk thing once they're done having sex" Xenovia blurted out causing Irina to blush heavily.

"XENOVIA!" Irina yelled out in pure embarrassment since the truth was out.

"What, it's the truth." Xenovia said nonchalantly unaware of the kendo duo's growing fury.

"This is gonna be a long night" Raynare groaned.

(With Battle group)

"Are you okay Issei?" Vali asked nervously noticing how much her pawn was sneezing as they made their way towards the battle. The group was nearly at Kuoh and if Issei's sneezing continued he might have to be benched.

"I'm fine but I can't stop sneezing and I have no clue why" Issei groaned.

"That's pretty easy. The girls that stayed behind are complaining about lover boy here" Bikou chuckled causing the rest of the group to sweatdrop.

"Spare me" Issei groaned knowing that he wasn't far off.

"Anyway we're almost there so it's time to get focused." Vali said sternly.

"Don't' forget Vali I'm going to destroy that sicko priest." Kuroka said with a savage grin.

"Fine, but only after we have a little chat with Valper" Vali said in a firm tone. Much like her queen, Vali had her own issues with this whole thing.

"Fineeee" Kuroka pouted wanting blood for what happened to Koneko.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the battlefield and they noticed the massive barrier that was constructed by the Sitri peerage.

"Not bad but not enough" Issei said calmly aware that if he was going to fight Kokabiel that barrier wouldn't hold back his massive power.

"That's why Le Fay is joining them Issei" Vali groaned as Sona came down to join the group. Sona was naturally briefed about the situation but since she wasn't really a battler she decided to make a barrier that would protect the town from the fight that was sure to come.

"I see the church group isn't here. Care to tell me why Vali" Sona said sternly.

Since Vali didn't want to admit that something was bothering her about the whole thing she decided to tell Sona the generic explanation, "We figured that if Kokabiel was somehow able to beat us that having a backup force was necessary. I'm sorry for not telling you" Vali said calmly.

"I see" Sona replied. It was a bold face lie but she didn't feel like arguing right now.

"I'm gonna go join the barrier team Lady Vali" Le fay said with a smile.

"Go ahead" Vali said dismissively.

Just as Le Fay was about to leave she got a devious smile on her face, "Good luck Issei" Le Fay smiled before kissing the young man on the lips much to the shock of most of the group including Issei.

"Go Le Fay" Kuroka chuckled.

"Good grief" Bikou smiled.

"That girl" Vali chuckled. It was no secret among the members of Vali's peerage that Le Fay liked Issei as much as Murayama and Katase, but out of respect for her senior's and the knowledge that his buddies would make Issei's life hell she stayed away.

"On that note let's go" Rias said with a smile of her own since the tension was broken from Le Fay's act.

That's it for chapter 13 everybody and yeah there was a lot going on with this one. Next time, the gang finally faces off with Kokabiel and Kiba faces his past.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

After entering the barrier, it was immediately clear to the group where Kokabiel was waiting, because of the large throne sitting in the sky. "Even after all these years Kokabiel is still so freaking arrogant" Vali chuckled.

"Well let's not keep him waiting" Rias said enthusiastically. This was her first major test as the head of the Gremory and she was determined to pass it.

"You say that as though you're one of the people actually fighting him Rias" Vali deadpanned with Issei sporting an amused smile.

"That's right you're the backup Rias, so don't sound so excited" Issei nodded. This was a big time battle and Issei had to stay focused.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with Valper" Kiba asked calmly. Kiba wanted his revenge for what happened but he realized that if he showed it then they would cut him off.

"Not at all. Thanks to Arthur and Kuroka here Freed is as good as dead and anything that Valper might be planning will be negated." Bikou chuckled.

"Got it" Kiba sweatdropped remembering that Vali's peerage was significantly stronger than Rias's. It was a constant bugaboo for his master and Issei's arrival had made it worse.

"Ufufufu here we go" Akeno said with an amused smile as the group made their way towards the middle of the school.

(Vali's Apartment)

After the revelation about Issei and Irina having sex, an awkward silence filled the apartment with nobody wanting to say anything. Heck there was a television in the room and nobody turned it on because they were afraid of an argument breaking out. "Well this is boring and sitting around all night is no fun at all" Kiryuu pouted. Sure she wanted in on the action but she had her job.

"We have our orders and as boring as it is we have to stick to them" Raynare groaned. She liked it better this way and in truth she didn't want to be at the battle because of various annoyances. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in the room.

"What's going on" Irina said nervously as she reached for her blade. The concern soon vanished when Le Fay Pendragon arrived.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to get back before the battles began." Le Fay said with a devious smile.

'That's not good' Raynare thought to herself.

"What are you up to Le Fay" Irina said nervously wondering what her old friend was planning.

Le Fay smiled as she focused her magic again and revealed a small white orb, "This is called a projection orb and I can use it to focus on anything I want to as long as I can connect my magic signature to it. In this case I'm going to focus on the middle of the school. That way we can watch the battle without Issei being aware of it." Le Fay smiled.

'This is bad. I can't stop them or they'll question me but if this continues we have major problems." Raynare cursed internally. The real reason she stayed back is because she realized why Issei didn't want the church girls at the battle and she knew how dangerous things could be if Issei was proven right.

"Perfect now we can find out what Issei is hiding" Xenovia said calmly.

"Yeah I guess" Irina said nervously. Issei was her childhood friend and he cared about her deeply so for him to hide something was a big deal. Either way, Le Fay was determined to reveal his secret and admittedly she was just as eager to find out.

"Well how about we watch everything on the TV" Le Fay smiled focusing her magic again so the orb could connect to the TV in the room.

(Battlefield)

"So you've arrived at last. I was wondering if you'd have the courage to show up." Kokabiel smiled as he looked down on the Gremory and Lucifer groups. The smile on his face would unnerve anybody but for Vali, who grew up with the Grigori, it was nothing. Next to him was Valper and Freed and the pair were simply waiting for the Excalibur's to finish fusing together.

"Oh spare us Kokabiel. You're as excited as you get." Vali scoffed ready to fight and not in the mood for Issei's banter

"True but before we begin I'm curious about something?" Kokabiel smiled.

"What could you possibly ask us at a time like this?" Rias exclaimed.

"I was curious why those exorcists aren't with you. Surely they want the blades back don't they?" Kokabiel smiled.

"Yeah I was hoping to crush Iri-chan and take Mimic. Oh well" Freed cackled before he winced at Kuroka's killing intent.

"Don't worry about those exorcists freak boy. I'll kill you myself in a moment" Kuroka growled.

Vali groaned at Kuroka's reaction but understood how she felt. She had an enemy she truly wanted to kill so she could appreciate that level of hatred. "To answer your question Kokabiel it's because we realized what you were really up to" Vali smirked.

Kokabiel's eyes widened but he was steadfast, "Then perhaps I should go find them myself" Kokabiel replied with a smile that Vali knew very well. It meant that trouble was definitely ahead for everyone. Though his personality leaves a lot to be desired, he was still the Grigori's number 2.

"Get ready guys this is about to get ugly" Vali warned. Just as she feared Kokabiel snapped his fingers and a bunch of magic circles appeared from the sky. The group watched in horror as a group of falling angel grunts appeared from the sky. They were low ranking but there were enough to be a problem.

"Dammit he's gonna send them into the town" Rias complained not expecting this at all.

"I've got it Rias. **BOOSTED GEAR** " Issei shouted as he activated his sacred gear and devil wings before flying into the sky in front of the group of soldiers.

"Are you sure you can beat them by yourself boy." Kokabiel taunted. He knew the young man was the Red Dragon Emperor but he had no clue just how powerful Issei was and Issei was about to show him.

Issei smiled since Kokabiel had no clue how strong he was, "Yes and it's because I'm never by myself. **Gift of the Hydra** " Issei shouted before splitting into four copies.

"INTERESTING" Kokabiel smiled with a savage grin that unnerved those watching.

"Yo Issei you want some help" Bikou smiled from the ground.

"I'm good" Issei smiled as he began to reveal much more of his power; which was promptly doubled by the Boosted gear.

" **BOOST"**

"Not bad" Kokabiel smiled as he appreciated the power output.

"Yep" Vali said with a smile. Everyone watched as the group of Issei's quickly dispatched the fallen angel grunts with a series of dragon shots.

(Vali's Apartment)`

"No way" Irina gasped not expecting Issei to be that strong. Thanks to Le Fay's orb she could practically feel the dregs of power coming from Issei as could the rest of the girls.

"Your childhood friend is strong" Xenovia admitted. They had never seen him fight or got any indication of his strength so this was a pleasant surprise.

"That's right but he's only getting started" Le Fay smiled. Issei's power was truly incredible and if he continued to add women he could surpass Vali in due time.

(Battlefield)

A victorious Issei flew back to the ground with a smile on his face having dispelled the boosted gear. "That was a nice warmup" Issei smiled.

"That's very impressive boy. I would've expected that from Vali but not from you. Though I'm curious how you can use **Gift of the Hydra** and the **Boosted Gear** at the same time since the former should only come from the Serpents Blade and you quite clearly aren't a swordsman." Kokabiel mused.

"I'll tell you but only after you tell me something. Well specifically Valper." Issei smiled. This was his chance to control the narrative.

"Very well boy. What do you wish to ask me?" Valper smiled as he walked towards the combined group.

"Why did you come up with the Holy Sword Project in the first place" Issei wondered.

"What!" Kiba growled not expecting that question at all

"What a fascinating question boy." Valper replied as he began to sport an almost nostalgic smile. "As a child I was fascinated by King Arthur's stories and about the legendary power of Excalibur. Unfortunately for me I wasn't compatible with the blades" Valper explained causing Issei to twitch something fierce. Vali and Arthur were each twitching just as much.

"Hold on a moment. Don't tell me that you did all of that just to fulfill some childhood goal" Arthur asked almost afraid of the answer knowing that Kiba, a survivor of said project, was on the verge of going nuts.

"That's right and although my original experiment was a failure, eventually I came up with this" Valper smirked as he reached into his pocket. Much to the shock of both the people there and the secret observers, Valper revealed a small blue jewel.

(Apartment)

"That's" Irina gasped not expecting Valper to reveal what he did.

"What is that Irina" Kiryuu wondered.

Irina touched the bracelet she was wearing and Excalibur Mimic appeared again. "I'm not a natural Holy Sword wielder so in order to use Mimic the church gave me that jewel. I can't believe Valper somehow created it"

"So that means" Le Fay gasped.

(Battlefield)

"You're a true monster" Issei frowned somewhat aware of what the jewel was.

"So you've figured it out, I see." Valper smiled.

"You bastard. All of our suffering for some jewel" Kiba growled in fury his rage barely held back.

"Hmm" Valper mused as he looked at Kiba. "So you're the one who escaped. I always wondered what happened to you." Valper cackled.

"That's right! I escaped that inferno and I've returned to seek my revenge" Kiba roared. Anybody who knew him realized that his mask was gone and he was barely holding back.

"Well then you shall have your wish." Valper smiled as the spell seemed to fade and the new blade was revealed.

"Finally. That blade was taking too long!" Freed groaned.

"Well you'll get your wish Freed." Valper smiled as he tossed the blade towards the priest.

"I gotta admit that I want to skewer this guy but he's all yours Kiba" Kuroka smiled.

"Thank you" Kiba smiled as he summoned his blade.

"Hey Kiba keep your cool" Issei frowned sensing the rage coming from Kiba.

"I'll be fine" Kiba smiled as he charged Freed." The clash of swords was brief but one thing was clear to everyone.

'Kiba is going to lose' Vali Arthur and Issei all thought together.

(Apartment)

"He's got no chance of winning" Kiryuu frowned.

"That's right" Le Fay added.

"Why are you so sure" Irina wondered since they looked even.

"Because Kiba's head isn't in it. His strikes are wild and sloppy." Murayama explained.

"Like this even I could beat him" Katase scoffed in disappointment. Kiba was way stronger than she was and she knew that Kiba's rage was getting in his way.

(Battlefield)

"This is just pitiful" Kokabiel scoffed aware of the same thing as everybody else.

"Freed stop for a moment" Valper ordered causing the priest to stop attacking and simply kick Kiba away.

"Why'd you make me stop old man? I was enjoying that" Freed pouted.

"Because that boy was one of my subjects and I'm going to give him one last chance to entertain us before allowing you to finish him" Valper smiled as he reached back into his pocket and tossed the jewel right in front of the reeling Kiba

"What are you doing" Kiba gasped.

"I'm giving you a chance to say goodbye to your friends since you couldn't do so the last time. This is the last of my jewels and since I have no use for it perhaps this will entertain me" Valper scowled as he looked at Kiba in disgust.

'Ouch that one hurts' Issei thought to himself. Then again Valper wasn't wrong. Kiba was a major disappointment despite him suggesting. Of course that thought quickly changed as everybody watched the stoic Kiba grab the jewel and begin to cry.

"My friends" Kiba wailed as he held onto the jewel like it was his very life. For everyone who knew him, seeing the proud knight in tears was almost shocking.

"Kiba" Rias said solemnly knowing how painful this was for him. He was her knight now but these were his friends and comrades. Knowing that they were tools for some jewel was almost too gut wrenching to bear.

While the devil group looked on in sorrow, Valper wasn't as bothered. "This is ridiculous, finish him Freed" Valper ordered coldly and as Freed went to strike him down he was repelled by something that nobody watching ever expected. The blue silhouette of a young boy was blocking the attack.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kokabiel scoffed as he watched what was going on.

(Apartment)

"So that's what's going on?" Raynare gasped as she watched the scene unfold. At first she wondered what was so special about the jewel but now she had her answer

"Care to fill us in." Le Fay wondered watching the display. Nobody seemed to figure out why the blue figure was there and why it was protecing Kiba but everyone was curious what was going on.

"Valper brought together hundreds of kids into a private area hidden in the forest in order to figure out a way to use Excalibur. As you've no doubt realized Kiba was one of them." Raynare explained.

"Yea but Valper said the experiment failed. How is that possible if he was able to create the jewels" Irina wondered. Something was missing from this.

"Because the experiment did fail" Raynare said grimly. Even for her, what she was about to explain left a bad taste in her mouth. "If I'm right, that jewel is concentrated Holy Factor." Raynare revealed.

"Holy Factor?" everyone asked in confusion. Even the church girls had never heard the term.

"Have you ever wondered how come some people can use Holy Swords very easily and some struggle to do so?" Raynare asked the group. It was actually something her father told her about years ago when he was trying to get her to be more scientific like him.

"Sure." Irina answered calmly. She and Xenovia were a great example of that idea since Xenovia didn't use the jewel in question

"Every human has what's known as a Holy Factor. The factor is created when you were born and your actions during your life increase or decrease the factor. There's actually a theory that the level of the factor is what allows a person to go to Heaven or Hell." Raynare explained.

The group looked on in confusion until Kiryuu spoke up, "I get it now. After killing the kids Valper somehow discovered the Holy Factor. He realized if he combined enough Holy Factor's together one could wield the blades."

"Exactly. Kiba is actually being protected by the Holy factors of his old friends" Raynare said calmly before the group heard something they never imagined.

"Is that"

"The Holy Song" Irina and Xenovia said respectively and Raynare turned towards the television to focus on the battle again.

(Battlefield)

"This is unreal" Issei said in disbelief a sentiment that most of the group shared. More and more blue figures appeared around Kiba and protected the man like a shield. Of course when they began singing it was clear that something special was taking place.

" **Vali that Holy factor has caused a change in Kiba. He has obtained it" A**

'It' Vali wondered as the children seemed to sing.

" **He has obtained his balance breaker" Albion explained.**

"I see" Vali replied as she watched Kiba summon a new sword which was quickly surrounded by a black and white aura.

"Hoh" Kokabiel smiled aware of what the two energies were.

"It's time to take revenge for all of my comrades. **Sword of Betrayer** a mix of Holy and Demonic powers" Kiba shouted as he grabbed hold of his new blade.

"Impossible" Valper exclaimed. The ornate sword was almost as long as Kiba and with a mini sword like area of gray and another miniature black area that contained small red runes.

"FINALLY I can have a real fight" Freed cackled as Kiba walked towards him.

"Yes and now you'll taste my wrath" Kiba said coldly.

"Doubt it" Freed smiled before the pair clashed again. Unfortunately for Freed, this time Kiba's rage was focused and his new blade was more than powerful enough to destroy the new Excalibur and Kiba did just that.

"You lose" Kiba smiled.

"I'm not done yet" Freed cackled but before he knew it there was a claw protruding from his stomach.

"Yes you are" Kuroka said coldly before pulling her claws away as Freed bled to the ground. She was growing tired of waiting and Kiba clearly got his revenge. Now it was time for hers.

"Fuck you" Freed gasped as his body limped to the ground.

"Pass, you probably have a small penis" Kuroka smiled.

"Well that was boring" Issei scoffed before turning towards a stunned Valper and immediately frowned since Valper had a look on his face that unnerved Issei.

"That's impossible. There's no way that Holy energies could've fused together unless… I see." Valper smiled but before he could say anything else he was hit by a dragon shot and Holy Spear at the same time.

"Sorry but I couldn't exactly let him finish" Issei smiled. Admittedly he was a bit surprised that Kokabiel attacked Valper.

(Apartment)

Back at the apartment the girls were stunned by Issei's quick decision. "Unless what. What was he trying to say" Irina said nervously. Just like the now dead priest, Irina was wondering how that was possible to fuse Holy and Demonic energies. It wasn't the first time that this mission had bothered her and even in her moments with Issei, something was still bothering her.

"So you figured it out huh Red Dragon Emperor" Kokabiel cackled through the television screen.

"Yes and I'd very much appreciate it if you don't finish Valper's thought" Issei said coldly.

"Wait a minute what's going on" Irina panicked. It was clear that Issei's secret was related to what Valper had realized and that's why he killed him.

"What did Issei figure out Kokabiel" Rias exclaimed.

"Hahaha very simple my dear" Kokabiel said happily. The group watching would've continued but all of the sudden the TV was struck by a holy spear and destroyed. It didn't take much to realize who the culprit was.

"What the hell was that for Raynare" Le Fay said coldly.

"Sorry to say but I couldn't let you guys hear what Kokabiel was about to say." Raynare said with a cold expression of her own. If that group learned of God's death things would get very ugly. Luckily for her she destroyed the TV and any chance the girls had of learning the truth. Or at least that's what she thought.

"I'm amazed that nobody told you Gremory girl. During the Great War it wasn't only the Devil King that died but God did as well. Kokabiel said via Le Fay's orb.

'Dammit, I forgot about Le Fay's orb' Raynare cursed but the damage was already done.

"It can't be" Irina said as she put her hands to her face in shock.

"God's dead" Xenovia said with a shocked look on her face.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. What have I done?" Le Fay gasped before dispelling the orb. Of all the things Issei could've hidden from the group it was God's death.

"It's all a lie. It's all a complete lie" Irina exclaimed as her body crumpled onto the couch she was sitting on. Kiryuu Murayama and Katase could only look on as the two church girls and Le Fay had a mental breakdown.

"This isn't good" Raynare groaned. The damage was done and Kokabiel's plan had succeeded even if he didn't know it yet. That and Issei was going to be PISSED when he found out what happened.

(Battlefield)

The news had stunned a good portion of the group at the actual battlefield as well. Although, it was more the Gremory side of the group. "God is dead. You have to be joking" Rias exclaimed.

"So what was it all for" Kiba said with a dead expression in his face. He may be a devil now but he was once a part of the church and learning that God was dead was still a bitter blow.

"No. This can't be true" Asia said in disbelief. As a former Holy maiden this was a particularly cruel revelation.

"Geez Kokabiel. Why'd you have to go and do that?" Vali groaned. Azazel told her about God's death long ago during one of his drunken rants. Bikou and Arthur knew the truth because of their own connections and she told Kuroka herself. Issei clearly knew and this was what he was afraid of all along.

"Well I guess Azazel told you the truth. Though I'm curious how the Red Dragon figured it out."

"If God was alive there's no way in hell this project would've been allowed to go on. When I discussed my thoughts on the subject with Azazel, he confirmed it and that was that" Issei groaned. He was lucky that Irina wasn't here because he knew the truth would devastate her. Little did he know his childhood friend already knew the truth.

"True but we have more important things to worry about" Kokabiel smiled.

"If you mean the remnants of Valper's spell, Arthur destroyed it while most of us were distracted by Kiba's holy song." Vali smiled. Fusing the Excalibur together would've required a major spell and one that would no doubt have dangerous ramifications.

"I see. But I was really referring to the final battle." Kokabiel smiled before snapping his fingers yet again. This time 3 ceberus appeared in a roar of flames. The roar of the beast was truly fiercesome to any who haven't experienced it.

"Lovely" Vali deadpanned knowing that this was going to be good

"So me and Vali vs Kokabiel and the rest of you get the mutts." Issei smirked.

"Sounds good to me what about you Rias" Vali said calmly as she looked at her dazed friend.

"Huh" Rias said absentmindedly. The revelation of God's death stunned her a bit and she was shaken.

"Good grief" Issei frowned as he vanished in a show of speed before appearing behind Rias and groping her large breasts with his hands breaking Rias from her stupor.

"What are you doing Issei?" Rias exclaimed.

"Waking you up from your stupor Rias, it's time for the final battle" Issei smirked before vanishing back to Vali's side.

"Well that's an interesting way to get her focused" Kokabiel chuckled.

"Spare me. We have more important things to do right Vali" Issei smiled as he activated his boosted gear.

"Yeah" Vali replied with a hint of annoyance before summoning her balance breaker.

"Sorry about that, but you're right Issei. We can worry about God 's death later" Rias smiled as she powered up.

"Rias is right. We have a battle to win" Akeno said happily before transforming from her school uniform into a miko outfit. Rias's scream got her focused as well and she was ready to fight.

Little by little the rest of the Gremory peerage focused on the cerberus and now it was finally time for the final battle to begin.

That's it for chapter 14 and yeah this was choppy at best but there was a lot going on. Summary of today's events. Kiba got his balance breaker. Irina and Xenovia accidentally learned about God's death and now it's time for the final battle.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Battlefield)

As the three cerberus roared the decision was quickly made on who from the mixed peerage would team up to fight against the guardians of hell. Bikou and Kuroka fought one of them while Arthur and Kiba took on a second. The final one belonged to Rias and Akeno. Issei and Vali took to the sky ready to face off against Kokabiel but the cadre had other ideas. "Since the Red Dragon isn't in his Balance breaker why don't we watch the first few battles to give him a chance to boost his strength a bit?" Kokabiel sneered catching the two dragon emperor's off guard.

"Are you sure about that Kokabiel" Issei smirked. He thought his display from earlier would be enough to prove how powerful he was but clearly he was being underestimated.

"Of course" Kokabiel smiled as he returned to his throne.

"So we're watching from the sidelines huh" Vali groaned as she flew next to Kokabiel to stay out of the way.

"Yep but luckily for us the battles won't take long" Issei added flying next to Vali to watch the fun unfold.

"These are the guardians of hell. Are you sure that your servants can handle them Vali" Kokabiel taunted but the cries of pain from Bikou and Kuroka's beast along with the one that Arthur and Kiba were facing proved their power.

"Yes" Vali smiled since the only one left was the one Rias and Akeno were fighting.

"I see" Kokabiel sneered not expecting this. A minute later and Rias and Akeno had also won which meant Kokabiel's vaunted guardians were out of the way.

"So now that we're done with the pre-fight entertainment why don't we clear the field" Issei smirked. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in the others but Kokabiel could very easily target them when they weren't paying attention and make this a headache.

"Wait a minute Issei what are you talking about" Rias exclaimed not expecting to be kicked out so easily.

"I'm saying that this battle is between Kokabiel and the Dragon Emperor's you've done your part" Issei said cruelly. It wasn't really his call but he was pretty sure Vali would agree.

Rias looked at Issei with a mix of fury and annoyance, "You're just a queen Issei. You don't get to give out orders" Rias said angrily.

"He's doing it for your safety girl." Kokabiel sneered.

"Is that so" Rias replied haughtily but her surprise was short lived when Kokabiel fired a small Holy spear that completely destroyed the gym.

"Yes" Kokabiel sneered as everybody looked at the explosion in shock. Well almost everybody.

Vali found the display boring but smiled since this was a good opportunity to show off Issei's real power, "Hey Koky why don't we let everyone watch the battle but keep them off limits." Vali asked calmly. They were going to win and even if they didn't Arthur and Bikou could easily step in.

"Fine but if they interfere I will fight back" Kokabiel conceded. It was his way of repaying the group for killing Declan Faust since even Kokabiel found him annoying.

"Deal" Vali smiled as she began to focus herself yet again while the others moved to the sidelines.

"How many boosts are you at Red Dragon" Kokabiel wondered since they were talking for quite some time.

"Lost track since Ddraig stopped at three. It would've been overkill otherwise" Issei smiled causing Kokabiel to growl slightly.

"I'm a cadre of the fallen angels boy, are you certain that three boost will be enough?" Kokabiel sneered.

Issei smiled as his power began to rise and this was without using the boosted gear.

"Wow" Rias exclaimed not expecting this at all. During the battle with Riser she remembered that Issei's power when he fought against Riser was around her level but now he surpassed her in strength by a fair margin.

" **EXPLOSION"**

Then the cry from the boosted gear took his power to a whole new level, "I'd say so" Issei smiled as he was radiating pure power. Enough power that Rias was flushed just looking at it.

"This should be good" Kokabiel snarled as he got into a fighting stance.

"I agree. It's been a long time since we spared like this Kokabiel" Vali smiled as she vanished in a massive show of speed.

Kokabiel taught her everything she knew about fighting so he was well aware of what she was planning, "Did you really think that would be enough against me Vali" Kokabiel smirked as he blocked an axe kick from behind.

"No but I thought it would be enough to give him an opening" Vali smiled.

" **DRAGON SHOT"** Issei yelled as he blasted Kokabiel with a small shot that he knew would do a nice chunk of damage but didn't finish him off. While they waited for the smoke to clear Issei and Vali kept their guard up knowing that Kokabiel wasn't done for. When holy spears came at both of them they easily dodged.

"Not bad kid. Seems I've underestimated you." Kokabiel smiled. It was really a chunk of damage but both parties knew the battle was far from over.

"Thanks I guess." Issei replied as he prepared to attack again. This time Issei took the first attack by aiming at his front and Kokabiel easily dodged but couldn't dodge Vali's attack from the side and was sent flying.

"You annoying dragons" Kokabiel snarled. Their timing was perfect and even though he was nowhere near full power they shouldn't have had such an easy time.

"Thank you" Issei and Vali smiled before vanishing again. To anybody watching the battle it was shocking to see the two dragon's handle Kokabiel so easily.

"Unreal" Rias exclaimed not expecting Issei and Vali to be that powerful particularly Issei.

"Yeah I didn't think he was this good." Bikou smirked.

"Yes the Red Dragon's ability has made him something special" Arthur said calmly but Kokabiel overheard that.

"Hold on a moment. What do you mean the Red Dragon's ability" Kokabiel wondered causing Issei and Vali to flinch.

"Issei is my queen Kokabiel that's all you need to know" Vali said with a smile. Many didn't know this about Kokabiel, but he was just as intelligent as Azazel. Vali of course was one of the few who did and knew that the hint would be all that Kokabiel needed

"Now I see" Kokabiel chuckled now aware of what Vali meant.

"You see what" Issei frowned clearly confused.

"So how many Vali" Kokabiel smirked knowing the Lucifer heiress would figure out the rest.

Vali mentally counted off the names currently on the red dragon's list and frowned. It was her Rias Murayama Katase Raynare Ravel and Xuelan though she didn't know if he was with Mihae yet. "Seven" Vali said bitterly.

"Ahh no wonder he's so powerful despite being a devil for so little time. I'm curious how much further you'll grow Red Dragon."

"I'd say thanks but I have no clue what you're talking about." Issei frowned not figuring it out yet.

" **Partner I think Kokabiel realized that you gained power from sleeping with fellow devils" Ddraig explained.**

'Got it' Issei replied mentally. Now he realized why Vali was so bitter. "Since you know about that you realize that you can't win." Issei said with a smile of his own.

Kokabiel wasn't pleased by the fact that Issei was so confident and decided to use his trump card. "Actually boy if I went all out I could easily kill you Vali and everyone else in this town but it would be no fun to do that. Especially since my plan has already succeeded." Kokabiel revealed causing Vali and Issei to growl subconsciously.

"How is it possible that your plan has worked Kokabiel" Issei asked darkly. Kokabiel's plan was no doubt to reveal the death of God to the exorcists but thanks to their planning Irina and Xenovia were gone so they should be in the clear.

Vali on the other hand was furious since Kokabiel wouldn't have said something like that if he didn't have a reason and if he was right there was only one way that was possible, "Bikou I want you to go back to the barrier team and make sure Le Fay is with them" Vali ordered with a hint of annoyance.

"Got it" Bikou said quickly as he ran out knowing that something really bad had happened.

"Care to fill me in Vali" Issei said coldly. Vali clearly knew something that she did and from the way she was reacting, something went wrong.

"With my sister's power restored she has access to multiple spells that would allow her to watch us from afar" Arthur revealed.

"Yeah and if she's not with Sona there's only one place she could be" Vali continued praying she was wrong.

"And she's there" Bikou said coldly having quickly returned.

Issei was no fool and given the information he had, Le Fay's location and her reasons for being there were obvious. "I see" Issei replied with a dark tone.

"This isn't good" Bikou said nervously as Issei's aura rose even more.

"Funny story about me Kokabiel; before I learned about the supernatural I could count on my hand the number of people I truly cared about. One of those exorcists was one of them." Issei said calmly his power rising.

" **He's pissed" Albion said out loud.**

"Oh yeah" Vali agreed.

"So what boy. There's nothing you can do about it." Kokabiel sneered.

"You're right" Issei growled before vanishing in a show of speed that shocked everyone watching. Before anybody could say anything Kokabiel went flying.

"What the" Rias exclaimed not expecting that. The others were equally as stunned.

"So I'm gonna take my current annoyance out on you and deal with Le Fay later" Issei said coldly. **"Gift of the Hydra"** Issei roared as five new Issei's joined him.

"Hmph not bad" Kokabiel snarled as he powered up as well.

"Thanks for the snack" One of the Issei's said coldly before saying something that shocked Kokabiel.

" **DIVIDE"**

"What!" Kokabiel exclaimed as his power quickly drained. Sure he knew the young man had slept with a few devils but he never anticipated that Vali would be one of them.

"That's not all" a second clone said with a smile as he slammed Kokabiel with a flame boosted bunch.

"You bastard" Kokabiel growled.

"My lovers have some cool powers." Issei smirked.

"Give this a shot Issei" a now calm Kiba smirked as he created a thin katana and tossed it at one of the clones.

"Thanks Kiba. She may not be here but I think Katase will like her contribution to our victory" Issei smiled as he focused on the blade and it vanished.

"Unreal. He's really like an army" Akeno said in disbelief as the bladed petals slammed Kokabiel and he cried in even greater agony.

"Issei might be able to handle this on his own" Bikou said in disbelief. With the combination of Vali's power and Ravel's regeneration along with the clones, Issei couldn't lose.

"Ufufufu that's not the only thing I'd like to see him handle" Akeno purred loving the sadistic display from Issei.

"Ughh" Vali groaned realizing that Akeno was very eager to sample Issei's meat stick sometime soon. At the same time she was pleasantly surprised by the impressive display of power.

"I'm not done yet" Kokabiel roared as his own power skyrocketed.

"We'll see" Issei yelled as the two charged at each other again.

"I think I'll let Issei handle this" Vali mused.

(Scene Skip)

The battle between Issei and Kokabiel lasted almost 10 minutes before the cadre finally seemed to wear down. "What a battle." Kokabiel said happily with his labored breath.

"Yeah you're telling me" Issei smirked worn out himself. Ravel's regeneration saved hm a few times during the fight and he was barely holding on.

"I think we've given them enough of a show huh Red Dragon" Kokabiel smiled.

"Yeah plus Azazel's probably getting bored sitting there watching" Issei smirked.

"Huh" Vali said in shock.

"Care to do the honors. I'm too tired" Kokabiel said sarcastically. During their battle Issei had proven himself worthy of respect and Kokabiel wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"Don't bother. I'm coming out" Azazel groaned walking into the clearing in his classic robe.

"How long have you been there Azazel" Vali said with a new groan of annoyance.

"I came after the second exchange of attacks but that's not important. I'm here for my old teammate and I assume he'll be going without a fuss" Azazel said calmly.

"Yeah. I've done my part and plus I'm pretty tired." Kokabiel huffed.

"Good" Azazel smiled as he grabbed his old friend and unfurled his wings before leaving or at least attempting to.

"Wait a minute Azazel" Rias said hastily. A lot happened today and she wanted answers.

"What is it Rias."

"What will happen now" Rias wondered. Since the church girls no doubt were aware of God's death the impact would be massive.

"I can't tell you quite yet. Though I'm fairly certain we'll be seeing each other again very soon" Azazel smiled before flying away.

"On that note. Let's go home" Issei smiled his annoyance gone thanks to the battle.

"Uh…yeah" Vali said awkwardly. This was an anti-climactic ending to an intense battle but she knew that things were only getting started.

(Apartment)

Ever since the revelation of God's death things haven't been very good for the group sitting in Vali's apartment. Le Fay was panicking because she knew that not only would she lose any chance she had with Issei but Vali's punishment would be absolutely horrible. Xenovia and Irina were practically inconsolable with both going to Vali's room to cry and be alone. Raynare was silent but she was aware that things were going to be ugly once the main group returned. When the door finally opened she knew that this night was just getting started. "Welcome back" Raynare said with a smile as a calmer but clearly angry Issei appeared with the others not far behind.

"Where is Irina?" Issei said coldly.

"She's in Vali's room. Oh and if you want to deal with Le Fay she's in the living room. She pretty much knows how screwed she is." Raynare said sarcastically.

"Thanks" Issei said calmly before walking over to the bedroom where Irina was waiting. He wasn't going to be interrupted and when he arrived at the door he could sense Irina and Xenovia in there. A quick knock on the door would suffice for now.

"Go away Le Fay I don't wanna hear what you have to say" Irina said angrily.

"This isn't Le Fay Irina and you have five seconds before I come in so you better be decent." Issei said sternly.

"I-I-I-Issei!" Irina replied in shock not expecting him to show up so soon.

"Yep and times up" Issei smirked before walking in. Just as he expected Irina and Xenovia were on the bedroom and it was clear both girls cried quite a bit. "I'd ask how you're doing but it's pretty obvious at this point" Issei said snarkily.

Irina couldn't help but chuckle since this was very much issei's style. "Couldn't you be a little bit nicer to me? I mean I just learned that God is dead and that it feels like everything I know is a lie"

"I could, but let's face it contrary to very popular belief. Nothing has actually changed." Issei said bluntly.

"How can you say that" Xenovia said angrily. She was the forgotten third wheel in this whole mess but she wasn't going to sit by as Issei dismissed the Lord's death.

"Yeah God is dead but that doesn't change anything, his words and his beliefs are still very much in use today. Whether it's by his children, the angels, or those who serve the church, God's words will always be a part of you and whether he's dead or alive that won't change." Issei said calmly

"That was one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard you say Issei Hyoudou." Irina said flatly. In almost every way it was an Issei speech. It was blunt and cold and straight to the point and for Irina it was everything she needed. Even Xenovia couldn't help but smile since he was right.

"Yes it was, but it worked" Issei smiled.

"Yes it did you big doofus" Irina smiled before going over to Issei and hugging her. As the two embraced Issei could tell Xenovia was equally as moved and after a minute let go of his childhood friend to turn to her partner.

"If you want a hug you can have one too Xenovia" Issei said calmly.

"Okay" Xenovia replied bashfully before walking over and embracing Issei as well. When the mission began she was very curious about Irina's childhood friend and why she spoke about him so much despite not seeing him for years. Now she had the answer. When she let go she looked at Issei and smiled knowing that whatever happened next, she had a friend in the Red Dragon Emperor.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei along with Irina and Xenovia walked out of the room to find Vali Arthur and a very timid Le Fay. The rest of the group left while they were talking since the mission was over. "So I take it you guys are all done." Vali smiled. The rest of the group left pretty quickly after Issei went to see Irina and Vali didn't mind. Tonight was a crazy night and they could use the rest.

"Yep. We just need the Excalibur fragments and we're good to go" Irina said hopefully.

"Well then it's a good thing I retrieved them while Issei was fighting Kokabiel" Arthur said happily as she handed Irina a long briefcase. A quick check revealed the 3 stolen fragments and with their return the end of the mission.

"Thank you very much Arthur. I'm glad that something good came out of that mission." Irina smiled as she took the briefcase.

"Oh relax Irina. Let's go back to my house get some dinner and we'll have sex one more time before you head home tomorrow." Issei teased as he smacked her on the butt.

"Let's go Issei" Irina said with a blush.

"Alright" Issei smiled before turning towards the still timid Le Fay.

"Hey Vali I know you probably have some horrible punishment in mind for Le Fay but do you mind if I do it." Issei questioned causing Le Fay and Vali's eyes to widen.

Vali was caught off guard by the request but she didn't mind, "No problem but you'd better make it count" Vali said nonchalantly. Issei clearly had something in mind.

Issei smiled before turning towards the witch "You'll receive your punishment tomorrow after I take Irina and Xenovia to the airport." Issei coldly

"Okay" le Fay said bashfully as Issei and the church trio left the house.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei arrived at his door he paused for a second because there was an unfamiliar scent in the house. 'Why do I get the feeling my night of fun is ruined' Issei thought to himself as he grabbed his key and opened the door.

"Hello there Issei" a very familiar voice said to him but not a pleasant one given Issei's plans for the night.

"Papa!" Irina exclaimed as she looked at the face of Touji Shidou his childhood friend's father. Touji was a middle aged man with light brown hair that was wearing the standard priest clothes. Of course for Issei that wasn't important right now.

'So much for banging Irina's brains out' Issei groaned as the chestnut haired girl embraced her father.

"Hello there Issei. I'm glad to see you're alright" Touji said with a smile.

"Yes and it's been a long night old man." Issei frowned.

"I see" Touji replied coldly aware of what likely happened. When Issei told him what was going on Touji decided to come to Kuoh and help out in case he was needed.

"Dinner will be ready soon everyone" Issei's mom said happily interrupting the fun.

"Got it" Issei replied. Since he knew Touji would want to spend time with his daughter, Issei's plans were pretty much ruined. Perhaps he could go see Ravel and Xuelan since he was spending lunch time with Irina and Xenovia during the week.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was at the airport with Irina Xenovia and Touji and it was time to go. "So this is it huh" Issei replied solemnly. After the talk last night it was pretty obvious that Irina and Xenovia's fates were sealed and there was very little Touji could do about it. If Asia was expelled for healing a devil, than learning about God's death would be a surefire way to get excommunicated

"Yeah" Irina replied solemnly. She knew what was at stake but she was going to return to the church to face her fate.

"Thank you for all you've done for us Issei and I hope we meet again" Xenovia said solemnly. With all that's happened she knew what was coming and she was ready for the next step and already had an idea in mind.

"Don't talk like that Xenovia. Despite everything to come I'm sure we can work something out." Touji said sheepishly. He would do everything he could to help Xenovia both because of his friendship with her foster mother and because of how Xenovia helped Irina out. His own daughter was a given.

"Well whatever happens, call me if you need my help." Issei said with a smile.

"Of course" Irina smiled before walking up to Issei and wrapping her arms around his waist before kissing him one more time.

"Does that offer apply to me as well" Xenovia wondered.

"Yes" Issei replied with a smile.

"Alright" Xenovia replied before shocking the other three people by kissing Issei on the cheek.

"Okay then" Issei replied with a surprised expression on his face.

"See ya around kid." Touji smirked.

"Bye old man" Issei replied before leaving Xenovia and Irina to their fate.

As Issei left the airport he had a smile on his face because he knew that Irina would be okay but there was another reason for his amusement.

" **It's time to punish the witch isn't it" Ddraig smiled.**

"Yes. Yes it is" Issei replied with a savage grin on his face. Le fay's punishment was next on his agenda and that she would regret the mistake that she made.

That's it for Chapter 15 and yes it's a cliffhanger and I don't care if that's annoying. Next chapter will be extremely tasty since it's time for Le Fay's punishment and let's just say it'll be something worth reading.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	16. Chapter 155

Chapter 15.5

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(ORC)

Le Fay Pendragon was nervous, no the proper word was terrified for what was to come. There she was in the Occult Research Club with her master Vali Lucifer along with Murayama Katase and Raynare who were there because they were curious about the event taking place shortly. She made the horrible mistake of revealing the death of God to Irina and the two church girls. Now she was going to pay the price and it wasn't her master Vali who was punishing her but it was her crush Issei Hyoudou who was very close to Irina and was trying to prevent her from learning the truth, something she ruined. "Here we go" Le Fay muttered as she looked at the clock. The flight that Irina Xenovia and Irina's father were taking back to the church headquarters should've left about 30 minutes ago so Issei was on his way.

"I'm curious what Issei will do" Raynare smirked as she looked at a nervous Le Fay.

"I agree. Issei doesn't seem like the type to do anything ruthless." Katase admitted.

'Oh if only you knew' Vali thought to herself. He hid it extremely well but Issei was a sadist. Whatever Issei was planning Le Fay would truly realize what a mistake she made. Naturally, Issei picked that moment to walk through the door and he had his typical smile ready to go.

"I figured it would be only Vali and Le Fay here. What's with the peanut gallery" Issei said with a frighteningly calm expression on his face.

"We wanted to see what you were going to do to Le Fay." Katase revealed much to issei's amusement.

"I see" Issei replied before looking at the younger Pendragon sibling.

"So what now?" Le Fay wondered nervously. Vali was the type to get creative with her punishments but there was no telling what Issei was planning.

"Before we get to your punishment I'm curious if your brother is home right now." Issei said calmly catching everyone of guard.

"He's actually with Elaine so he won't be back until the evening." Le Fay said timidly unsure of why he would ask such a question.

"Excellent" Issei smiled much to the chagrin of Raynare and Vali and the annoyance of Katase and Murayama.

"Wait a minute. Why did you want to know that?" Katase protested.

"Because I'm going to give Le Fay her punishment in her bedroom." Issei said nonchalantly.

Katase looked at Issei in disbelief, "What kind of punishment would take place in her bedroom that you can't do in front of us.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you? Le Fay can simply make one of her orbs and you girls can watch." Issei said calmly.

"Wait a minute" Le Fay protested but stopped when she saw the cold look in Issei's eyes. "Fine" Le Fay pouted before making the orb in question.

"Excellent, now let's get going Le Fay, your punishment awaits" Issei smirked as he grabbed Le Fay and the pair teleported into Le Fay's bedroom.

(Bedroom)

As the magic circle faded Le Fay couldn't help but be embarrassed. There she was in her bed room with just Issei in a setting that normally promised romance. However, with her fellow peerage members watching and the knowledge that Issei was about to punish her, romance was the furthest thing from her mind. "So what are we going to do" Le Fay asked almost afraid of the answer.

Issei smiled since Le Fay was clearly aware that punishment was coming but it wouldn't come in the manner that she expected. In fact, there were maybe two people who would be aware of what was going on. "Well first off, I want you to strip."

"Huh" Le Fay said in shock. Did he just ask her to.

"You heard me Le Fay strip. Down to your underwear and everything" Issei replied with a smile on his face.

(ORC)

"What the hell" Murayama and Katase said in shock.

'Figures' Raynare and Vali thought internally. While the kendo duo was in disbelief, Raynare and Vali both quickly realized what Issei was planning.

(Bedroom)

Issei looked on with joy as Le Fay slowly stripped down to a royal purple bra with red flowers right where her nipples were and a matching pair of panties. A truly exotic pair that had Issei raring to go. "Good girl now get onto the bed on all fours with your body parallel to the bed. I want the girls to see your face" Issei ordered a calm smile never leaving his face.

'Wait a minute. Is he going to fuck me?' Le fay thought to herself as she followed Issei's orders, curious what would come next. Her body tensed up even further when she felt Issei crawl behind her and she looked back and saw a lustful grin on his face. It was odd to see him looking at her that way considering he was going to punish her but Le Fay wasn't about to complain.

(ORC)

"This is bullshit. Issei's just going to screw Le Fay and consider that his punishment." Katase groaned.

"You're wrong but I'm not surprised." Raynare scoffed.

"What was that" Katase said angrily but was stopped by a calm Murayama.

"What is Issei planning Raynare" Murayama wondered since Raynare clearly knew something she didn't.

"Just watch" Raynare smirked knowing that the fun was about to begin.

(Bedroom)

"I have to admit that I can't believe that you're the same girl who they called 'loli witch Le Fay'." Issei smirked as he began fondling Le Fay's ass with his hands.

"Shut UP!" Le Fay moaned in a mix of anger and fury.

"This body is truly tremendous and it's a shame it was hidden from the world." Issei smirked as he reached forward and unhooked Le Fay's bra before tossing it to the side and began fondling her breasts.

"I thought you were going to punish me Issei" Le fay moaned enjoying Issei's treatment far more than she expected.

"Who said I wasn't" Issei smirked as he stopped his fondling and slid Le Fay's panties off her body revealing her naked form to the world.

"Because you're stripping me AH" Le fay yelped as Issei spanked Le Fay out of nowhere.

"I'm still punishing you Le Fay but it's going to be a mix of pleasure and pain." Issei smirked as he coated his hand with flames.

"What the, KYAA!" Le Fay moaned as Issei spanked her again the flames hitting pure.

"Like I said it's a nice mix" Issei smirked as he continued to spank Le Fay's ass with his flame coated hands carefully picking the same spot each time.

(ORC)

"Kid's better than I thought" Raynare smiled as she watched the scene. She was very much into S&M and Issei showed great skill.

"What do you mean better than he thought. He's just been spanking her ass for the last five minutes." Katase scoffed.

"Because he picks the exact same spot each time and with the same force each time. That's nearly impossible for that many spankings." Raynare admitted. Of course she was focused on how calm he was and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to do what she thought.

"So what. If her punishment is naked spankings then Le Fay got off easy. Hell she looks like she's enjoying it" Katase groaned since even with the distance away it was still clear that Le Fay was feeling quite good.

"Issei stop" Le fay moaned as he spanked her butt again. Over five minutes he struck her rear about 50 times and each time was at the same spot her butt was red and her body was barely holding on. One more spanking and she might cum. It was humiliating even if she was enjoying every minute of it.

"You're right. I can't exactly have you cum from that. It wouldn't be a punishment after all" Issei smirked as he stopped much to Le Fay's shock. As she turned back she felt her body shudder yet again as Issei's toned body was revealed.

(ORC)

"It's official. They're gonna have sex and that'll be it. I'm going home" Katase groaned as she left. This was utter nonsense and she wasn't having it.

"She's missing out" Raynare smirked since Issei's plan was now getting into the fun stage.

"Missing out on what" Murayama wondered as she watched Issei stick a finger into Le Fay's pussy. All she could see was that Issei and Le Fay were about to have sex and that knowledge annoyed her slightly but it was the calm that Raynare and particularly Vali displayed that had her curious.

(Bedroom)

"Issei wait a minute. I thought you were punishing me." Le fay wondered as he probed her pussy for a moment.

"Well I am. You see Le Fay I'm going to fuck you, I'm just not using your pussy" Issei smirked as he stuck his fingers into Le Fay's second entrance.

Le Fay was shocked by the treatment but also by everything that Issei had done. "Wait a minute. You're just going to stick it in my ass" Le Fay asked out of fear and slight excitement. On one hand Issei was finally having sex with her but on the other hand, it wasn't much of a punishment. Something was wrong with this situation.

"That's right" Issei smiled and he slid his member slowly inside the young girls' ass taking her anal virginity for himself. He was pretty sure by now that at least one of the kendo duo had left but he didn't care.

(ORC)

"He's seriously fucking her in the ass. What kinda punishment is that" Murayama groaned as she watched Le Fay get hammered by Issei from behind.

Raynare couldn't disagree with her since she had an anal fetish but she wasn't focused on the sex, "For one thing Le Fay would've rather he taken her true virginity and while she doesn't have an anal fetish like you there's still a very good reason for what Issei's doing." Raynare explained causing Murayama to blush.

"I don't have an anal fetish" Murayama blushed heavily naturally missing the second part of the statement.

"Ladies that's enough" Vali groaned not wanting to listen to the girls babble. She knew what was coming and so did Raynare and now the question was how soon till Issei sprung his trap.

(Bedroom)

"Issei keep going! My ass feels so good!" Le Fay moaned. At first she was uncomfortable with the idea of Issei fucking her in the ass but over the last five minutes she became addicted to it.

"If you like this, just imagine what happens when I fuck you in the pussy" Issei whispered into her ear before sticking two fingers into Le Fay's snatch.

"Please Issei, do it. Fuck my pussy with your big dick" Le Fay moaned happily but Issei continued to pound her ass.

"Nope. This is punishment Le Fay. It's not supposed to feel good." Issei smirked smacking her ass again with a flame coated hand.

"But it DOES!" Le Fay whined out. Issei was hitting all the right spots and with no foreplay. Somehow her body was craving more and more.

"Good grief" Issei smirked as he continued his movements. On one hand he definitely enjoyed having anal sex because there was a different sort of thrill to it. On the other the fact that Le Fay was getting into it was getting on his nerves.

' **It's time partner' Ddraig said mentally.**

'At last' Issei smiled as he picked up his pace causing le Fay to moan even louder. He had a nice little theory about his power and now he had proved it. Le Fay's pleasure was about to become her worst nightmare.

(ORC)

"It's time" Raynare said with a savage grin on her face.

'Time for what. It just looks like he increased his pace." Murayama wondered.

"That's the thing. Issei's increasing his pace because he wants Le Fay to come. Then he's gonna spring his trap." Raynare smiled.

"His trap? What are you talking about" Murayama asked in confusion. Issei was having sex with Le Fay but that was it. There was no trap involved at least one that she saw.

"You'll see" Raynare said calmly.

(Bedroom)

"Issei keep going! My ass feels so good!" Le Fay moaned as Issei's pace increased. It was anal sex with only basic moves from Issei but for Le Fay it was as close as she had gotten to her crush.

"Well Le Fay I'm about to cum" Issei said softly much to the girls thrill.

"Please Issei fill my ass with your cream Issei." Le Fay pleaded hoping that once he was done with his punishment she could convince Issei to continue their fun. Long forgotten was the fact she was being watched by her teammates. Long gone was the fear of punishment. Now all she could focus on was pleasure. To her this was the best punishment she ever had and with any luck it was going to get better soon.

"Here we go Le Fay" Issei said with a smile deciding it was time to give Le fay what she had worked for.

"I'm cumming!" Le Fay screamed out as Issei filled her ass to the brim and she collapsed on the bed

"How was that Le Fay" Issei said softly. It was a gentle tone that Le Fay hoped meant it was time for things to heat up again.

"Good Issei" Le Fay said happily as she spun her body so her breasts were up hoping to coax Issei into another round. As she looked towards Issei the smile on her face turned to a frown when she saw the cold expression on Issei's face.

"How irritating." Issei said coldly the gentleness from before gone in his eyes.

"Issei" Le fay said nervously. Something was very wrong and she didn't like it.

"I spank you, you enjoy it and I fuck your ass and yet you still came. You completely forgot this was a punishment didn't you." Issei growled her annoyance growing.

Le Fay was definitely nervous, "Wait a minute, I thought the spankings were my punishment and so was the anal sex." Le Fay wondered.

"They were a punishment in a way."

"In a way" Le Fay replied with a confused look on her face.

"You see Le Fay, the anal sex was a way for me to get what I needed for your punishment" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

Le Fay had no idea what Issei was talking about until she remembered Issei's power and she paled as white as a ghost. "No. It can't be" Le Fay exclaimed aware of what Issei was getting at.

Issei smiled before placing a single hand on Le Fay's right breast and giving it a quick squeeze. "That's right Le Fay. As you know I have the unique ability to the abilities and spell knowledge of anybody I have sex with that possesses an evil piece. What I didn't know was how it was triggered."

Le Fay's eyes widened realizing that everything was a trap, "So the sex was to absorb my spell knowledge and distract me while you found Declan's curse." Le Fay explained aware that the curse was likely already on her and all that was left was for him to activate it. Of course she was too weak from the anal sex to use any type of counter spell.

"That's right and it's a bit ironic actually. I'm the one who killed Declan in the first place and broke the spell. Now I'm the one whose gonna restore it." Issei smiled as he snapped his fingers activating the curse.

"No! Issei, please don't do this to me! I'm sorry for what I did!" Le Fay cried out as a light flashed on her breast and a mark with the symbol of a dragon appeared on her breasts right around her right nipple. It was small enough that her bra could hide the mark but Le Fay would be reminded of the curse every time she got dressed in the morning.

"It's too late Le Fay. Had you done as you were told and just gone to help Sona, maybe I'd be taking your virginity right now. Instead, 'loli witch Le fay' is back and you won't get to find out how good I really am for some time." Issei said coldly as he got off the bed and started getting dressed.

"Issei forgive me. I didn't know that would happen" Le Fay begged.

A now dressed Issei looked at Le Fay and his cold eyes were enough to haunt the witch, "If you're a good girl, I'll give you your body back and take your virginity once summer arrives but until then. All you'll have is the memories of this night and a mark to remind you of how foolish you were" Issei said with a savage grin as he walked out of the room leaving a screaming Le Fay who slowly shrunk back to the body that had become her norm ever since Declan cursed her the first time.

(ORC)

Over in the ORC the three girls were stunned by the ruthless display and they could only look at Le Fay's tearful face as the orb slowly faded away. "Whoa" Murayama said in disbelief. The whole time she wondered what Issei was planning and now she saw it. She almost felt bad for Le Fay under the circumstances.

"Gotta admit, even though I knew what was coming, that was still brutal." Raynare said in shock. Issei's execution was absolutely ruthless and Le Fay was helpless. The mark was an even more brutal touch and she knew that Le Fay would NEVER forget what happened.

"Is it bad that I almost feel bad for Le Fay" Vali spoke up. Le Fay's actions were idiotic and she knew what Issei was planning but his execution was so perfect that Le Fay was truly helpless.

"Nope because I do too" Raynare replied shivering a bit at the display.

"I don't see how" a voice said from out of nowhere. All of the sudden, Issei hyoudou walked into the room as calm as before. He knew the three girls had watched the display and that they were shaken from his execution.

"Issei" Murayama said almost out of fear. Gone was the kind Issei that she fell in love with and he was replaced with a brutal executioner that would've horrified her if he wasn't on her team.

"Why are you so afraid" Issei smiled as he walked over to Murayama and placed his right hand on her cheek. The fact Murayama flinched told him everything he needed to know.

"Can you blame her Issei? What you did to Le Fay was brutal." Raynare admitted.

Issei continued to look at Murayama while responding to Raynare's point, "Considering that you and Vali both realized what I was planning, I'm surprised you can say that." Issei deadpanned as he brought his hand down Murayama's side and traced her body with his hand. It was meant to calm his lover down but it was actually having the opposite effect.

"Yes but" Raynare stopped as Issei looked at her with that same expression causing her to freeze.

"But nothing Raynare. Le Fay paid the price for her mistake and that's it." Issei smiled as he let go of Murayama realizing how terrified she was.

"So what now Issei" Vali said calmly hoping to change the subject. Sure she was afraid of Issei for what he did but she knew that Issei cruelty was something he only gave to his enemies.

"Well for one thing we can resume the usual rotation of girls. Though let's start it up Monday instead of tomorrow." Issei smiled.

"Alright" Vali replied as Issei left the room. Once he was gone, she turned towards the other two girls in the room and her expression said it all. Issei hyoudou may be her queen but she only controlled him because he allowed her to do so.

(Scene Skip)

" **That was ruthless partner" Ddraig said happily as they relaxed in his room.**

"Yes and it's a shame that more of the group wasn't there." Issei smiled. His punishment for Le Fay was almost calming and seeing the look of fear on the girl's faces made it clear that they wouldn't do anything foolish like that again.

" **Speaking of the girls, what do you think the church will do to them?"**

"My guess Is, old man Touji will set something up for Irina. As for Xenovia it wouldn't surprise me in the least if she became a devil."

" **Why do you say that partner?"**

"Just my instincts" Issei smirked as a magic circle appeared in his room. Much to his surprise Arthur Pendragon appeared in front of him. No doubt to discuss what happened with Le Fay.

"I take it you are responsible for Le Fay's current state" Arthur said calmly. He had a nice time with Elaine but when he returned to his house he heard sobbing and when he found his little sister in her room naked and back in her loli form the rest was obvious.

"That's right. Consider it her punishment for what happened with Irina." Issei replied. . Issei was pretty sure that Arthur could break the curse if he chose to do so and Issei was curious if Arthur would do so.

"I see" Arthur replied with a still impassive look on his face

"Do you disagree with what I did?" Issei wondered.

"I'm just surprised you went that far. I happen to agree that what my sister did was foolish" Arthur admitted. He figured Le Fay would simply be cut off from him and that would be it. To curse her to such a degree was more than enough.

"If that's all, I'd very much like to relax. It's been a tough few days" Issei smiled glad that Arthur wouldn't ruin his work.

"Of course" Arthur replied before leaving Issei alone with his thoughts.

"So what's the next move" Issei wondered as he sat alone with his thoughts. Now that the truth is out the supernatural world was about to change for the worse. The question is, what would the various groups do next? Whatever it was, Issei would be ready and willing.

That's it for the special chapter and Le Fay's punishment. I hope you guys liked what I had planned and that you enjoyed it for what it was. Next chapter Issei's school life gets even more complicated.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Before he became a devil, Issei hated Monday mornings. School was a pain because he had to hide his power from his two perverted buddies and from the devils watching over the school. The fact his two perverted buddies loved to peak at the kendo club which had two of the devils in question always drove him nuts and he knew it was a matter of time until they went after him. All of that changed when he became a devil under Vali Lucifer. Now Monday's were a blessing. He was on a first name basis with the most attractive girls in Kuoh and each week he shared his bed with most of them. The Kendo duo that used to scream his name out of rage now screamed his name because they were getting their pussies hammered by him. He slept with two of the Triad in his master Vali and Rias Gremory and he was making plans to sleep with the third in Akeno Himejima. Add Le Fay to that mix and Issei had a smorgasbord of beautiful girls to choose from. The only day he got to rest was Sunday and he desperately needed it. This Monday though, was off to a very odd start, 'Hey Ddraig' Issei wondered as he groggily opened his eyes to find a very familiar situation but with a surprising source.

" **Yes Partner"**

'Am I still dreaming or is Irina naked in my room giving me a blowjob.' Issei thought to himself. Typically Issei used the time where most people would be stuck in dreamland to work on the various powers he got from the girls he slept with. It was the only way he could work on the power since he spent so much time having sex. When Ddraig stopped him and told him to look over his body he was stunned to see chestnut hair bobbing over his shaft.

" **No you are not partner. She is very much real and she's definitely giving you a blowjob."**

'I thought so' Issei groaned as he opened his eyes fully and stared straight at his childhood friend wondering what the hell was going on.

"Uhh, good morning Issei." Irina said bashfully after releasing his penis from her mouth with a very wet pop.

"What are you doing here Irina?" Issei wondered as he smacked his head with his hand. By all accounts she should be back with the church and while he enjoyed the morning BJ, she wouldn't be here without having a damn good reason.

"Um…well...you see…" Irina stammered until the door opened and in came her partner Xenovia wearing the Kuoh uniform.

"Come on Irina finish his blowjob so we can sneak over to Kuoh without Issei finding out" Xenovia said bluntly not aware that Issei was up.

"Dammit Xenovia, Issei's awake" Irina shouted angrily.

"What was that about sneaking to Kuoh without me knowing" Issei deadpanned since the uniform Xenovia was wearing was a dead giveaway.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello everybody, I'm Irina Shidou and it's a pleasure to meet you" Irina said in her usual cheerful demeanor. Xenovia already introduced herself and she found herself sitting next to Murayama. As the class erupted with joy two figures in particular were not thrilled. The first was Katase who was still sour because of the fact that Issei placed the church girl on a pedestal despite not seeing her for a long time. The second, ironically, was Issei himself. Since the secret was out, Irina revealed that she and Xenovia were joining Kuoh and Xenovia was going to be Rias's new knight but he never mentioned why she was there. He cared about Irina quite a bit, and it should've filled him with joy to see her every day, but her arrival and inevitable addition to the ORC would cause more headaches for him. To make matters worse the only seat left was next to him.

"Well Ms Shidou why don't you sit next to Mr. Hyoudou here. And Issei I'll expect you to behave and not bother the new student" the teacher lectured. The teacher was an older man who wasn't very tolerant of Issei's actions.

"Oh that's okay professor. Issei is my childhood friend so he won't bother me at all" Irina smiled. It was an action that caused the class to erupt with even more fervor and add to Issei's annoyance. It was obvious to Issei that his very long day was just beginning.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch break arrived Issei got a lucky reprieve since Murayama and Katase agreed to take the girls on a tour. Of course, any hope of a peaceful lunch ended when Raynare joined him on the rooftop, "I would've thought you'd be happy to see her back in Kuoh" Raynare smirked as she sat on Issei's lap. The pair relaxed against the railing right by the door to the rooftop but that was the only thing that was similar to his typical rooftop meetings. Issei wasn't in the mood for sex because of the morning headache but Raynare was having none of it and sat on his lap before grabbing his hands and placed them against her breasts and began fondling them knowing that Issei's perverted nature would take over before too long.

"It's great to see Irina but" Issei started to say before Raynare interrupted.

"If you're gonna tell me some idiotic nonsense about how you don't want her to be a part of this wild lifestyle you live it's too late for that buddy. You had no problem screwing around before and one girl changes that. You gotta be kidding me" Raynare growled as she grabbed Issei's right hand and forced it underneath her skirt so he could feel her wetness.

"Damn you're soaked" Issei said happily his mood slowly changing to the one Raynare wanted.

"That's fucking right I'm soaked. Don't forget that I disguised myself and called myself Aka Mayonaka in order to come here and ensure your buddies didn't realize who I was. We literally work out a schedule each week so we can get Issei time and you can have sex at least twice a day six days a week. One girl is NOT changing that!" Raynare growled angrily despite Issei's hands fondling her.

Issei couldn't believe that Raynare was so passionate about him but he realized he was being an idiot. The fact that Raynare and the girls allowed him the week off to deal with Irina was a blessing but Raynare was right, he couldn't play favorites even now. "It's been what a week since I enjoyed this sweet body of yours Raynare" Issei smiled.

Raynare smiled getting up from her position and standing up with her hands facing the railing and her ass pointed towards the door. It was one of Issei's favorite positions and she knew it, "Yes and I'm not waiting a minute longer" Raynare smiled.

"Alright" Issei smiled as he got up and got behind her quickly unbuckling his pants and pulling her panties halfway down her legs so he could fuck her into oblivion.

"By the way don't worry about me being late for the next class. Its history and I'm pretty sure I can miss a day." Raynare smiled as she felt Issei against her core.

"Sounds good to me" Issei smirked as he finally slid inside Raynare, just in time for the door to open and for Murayama Katase Xenovia and Irina to appear from the door.

"Oh my" Irina blushed heavily.

"Oh wow" Xenovia said with a smile on her face.

"Good grief" Katase groaned.

"I won the bet" Murayama smirked clearly expecting the sight in front of them. Their tour was over, but Murayama bet Katase that if they went up to the rooftop Issei would be having sex with Raynare since it was her moment. Katase said he wouldn't give in since she could see how annoyed Issei was with everything that happened and Issei was annoyingly stubborn.

"You gotta be kidding me" Raynare groaned but the groan turned to a moan when Issei began moving inside her. He wasn't going to let Irina interrupt his fun this time and he was pretty sure that anything that needed to be explained could be done later.

Issei turned around and looked at the girls with his classic smile, "Girls why don't you head back to class. I need to reintroduce myself to Aka here" Issei instructed using the name that Raynare gave the class instead of her real one.

"Alright" Murayama smiled as she brought the church girls back to the classroom since they weren't going to have much time left.

"Now where were we" Issei smiled as he focused back on Raynare.

"You were going to fuck me and we were skipping history class in order to make up for lost time" Raynare smiled back.

"Oh right" Issei smiled before moving inside her again.

(Scene Skip)

When class came to an end, Issei made his way over to Vali's section of the ORC. Irina and Xenovia went with Murayama and Kiryuu to meet with Rias since Irina was curious about the reincarnation ceremony and Xenovia was going to be made a knight officially. Once he arrived he noticed that he was the last to arrive and Katase in particular was not very happy with him. "Is everything alright" Issei said calmly.

"You tell me. After all you're the one who put that curse back on Le Fay's body." Katase frowned.

"I don't see the problem. I asked Vali if I could issue her punishment, she agreed and I acted." Issei replied. After he enjoyed Raynare, he asked her about why Katase was so grumpy. Apparently she was not pleased when she found out what he did to Le Fay. It was ironic, since she was there for most of it but left when she thought he was just going to fuck her in the ass.

"But that doesn't mean you turn her back into this younger looking body. I mean seriously she really wanted to be herself again." Katase protested.

"Yes and then she ignored Vali's Orders and decided to show Irina and Xenovia the battle." Issei reminded her much to his annoyance.

"And what about Irina and Xenovia. The girls were no doubt wondering why you practically insisted they stay home when they were the ones who brought us the information in the first place." Katase growled.

"And I bet Irina said as much during the tour and that she was worried about me. Though I'm pretty sure that your current annoyance has nothing to do with Le Fay" Issei growled back. Of course all of this was in front of Le Fay who didn't interfere with the conversation out of fear.

"That's enough you guys. We're supposed to meet with Rias and the two new members of the ORC soon and your issues with each other aren't helping" Vali said sternly making sure both knew that enough was enough.

"Alright" Issei and Katase said calmly though Katase was clearly not finished with Issei.

(Scene Skip)

Vali's group arrived in the ORC just as a bright light faded and Xenovia revealed her devil wings for the first time. Next to her was Irina and in front of her was a smiling Rias. "Congratulations Xenovia, you are now the second knight of the Gremory peerage." Rias said happily.

"So she's a knight huh. Gotta admit I'm curious what type of power she was hiding if she's a knight without her Excalibur." Vali smirked.

"It's because I have a second sword and surprisingly the church allowed me to keep it." Xenovia revealed before starting a chant that none of the group heard before. The group looked on as Xenovia pulled a brand new blade out of a storage area that was no doubt used so she didn't have to carry it all day. It was a uniquely shaped broadsword that looked more like a large knife with a blue blade and golden edge and a golden semicircular guard that extends just below the pommel. The blade itself is almost as tall as Xenovia which explains why she didn't carry it around."

"So you're the owner of Durandal huh." Arthur said with intrigue.

"Correct of course Lord Pendragon and it's a pleasure to see you again." Xenovia smiled.

'Of course Ms Xenovia. While I feel a bit bad for the way things played out for you and Ms Shidou, it's good to see that you've got yourself back on track" Arthur smiled bitterly. After all if not for his sister things would be very different.

"Oh by the way where is Le Fay" Irina wondered since she couldn't see the blonde mage.

"Probably hiding since she didn't want to face you after what happened" Issei said coldly.

"Issei that's enough. You've already done enough to the poor girl" Katase chastised.

"It's fine Katase" Le Fay said weakly as she revealed herself at last, having hid behind Kuroka the whole time. She actually was slightly afraid to face Irina since she saw Katase's reaction to her current state.

"What happened?" Irina asked in shock since Le Fay was small again.

"I used the same curse on her that Declan did, after gaining access to it with my unique power." Issei said calmly.

Irina wasn't happy since she knew that Issei did it for her sake. "I see and how long will this effect last?" Irina wondered. She knew Issei well enough to know that he wouldn't keep her like that forever. Le Fay was far too attractive for that and Issei was very much a pervert.

"The start of summer" Issei replied nonchalantly.

"Alright" Irina acknowledged.

"And here I was hoping to get a shot at her myself. Rias makes for a terrible S&M partner." Akeno said with a sultry voice causing Rias and a few others in the group to blush heavily.

"And you may have had that chance if Issei didn't beat you to the punch" Vali said nonchalantly deciding to have a little bit of fun. She was actually going to send Le Fay to Akeno as punishment but Issei wanted to do it and she agreed. In hindsight, she had to admit that Issei's punishment was far more brutal than anything Akeno could do to Le Fay in S&M.

"Putting that aside we have something else to discuss before you go back to your clubroom and have your daily meetings." Rias said calmly though she was clearly embarrassed by Akeno's revelation.

"Let me guess. Sona wants us to clean the pool this weekend as thanks for providing the shield?" Vali deadpanned.

"Yep" Rias replied.

"That's stupid since she's the water mage among the group but it will be nice getting to enjoy the pool." Vali smirked as she snuck a glance at a calm Issei.

"Well we can discuss more details later. I'm pretty sure Irina wants to spend some time with Issei." Rias teased.

"Yeah and I can tell them all about my new role as well." Irina said happily, not bothered by the teasing at all.

"New role?" Issei and Vali asked at the same time.

"Yep and you'll like it" Irina smiled happily.

(Scene Skip)

"You're heaven's representative" Issei screamed in disbelief right after Irina explained her new role to the group.

"That's right. It's not official yet, but the Three factions are working on making true peace now and I've been named Heaven's representative. Lord Azazel himself will be the representative for the Fallen Angels and he's supposed to join Kuoh's staff as a science teacher pretty soon." Irina explained causing Raynare to freak out.

"Wait what!" Raynare exclaimed.

"So Azazel's gonna teach science huh. Sounds fun" Vali smiled.

"For you maybe, but for me it's awful." Raynare complained.

"Well you can talk to him about that later." Irina replied.

"Anyway it's nice to have you with us Irina and I hope you like Kuoh Academy" Vali said diplomatically. She was planning to introduce herself to Issei's family tonight and figured that Irina could have some time with Issei while she spoke with his parents. Of course she didn't tell Issei that.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei relaxed in his bed late at night he was curious what girl would show up to join him. His guess was Vali, but usually she would've shown up by now. 'Something is very wrong' Issei thought to himself. He thought to turn on his senses and see what was going on but a knock on his door changed that.

"Hey Issei can I come in" a voice that Issei didn't expect asked nervously.

"Uhh, go ahead Irina." Issei replied in confusion. Irina had no reason to be nervous since they had sex before.

The door opened and Irina walked over to his desk and sat on his chair. The fact that she was still in her school uniform, told Issei that this was business and not pleasure. "So what's up" Issei asked curious where this was going.

Irina had plenty of thoughts in her head and took a deep breath in order to sort them out. "I should be asking you the same thing. You always wanted a harem and you risked it all for me." Irina said bluntly causing Issei to twitch.

"Let me guess. The girls mentioned some stuff before Le Fay showed up and showed you the battle with Kokabiel." Issei said calmly.

"Yes and it was obvious that Katase wasn't too thrilled with my presence and it seems like the situation with Le Fay made it worse" Irina smiled bitterly. Just before coming up here she thought about everything that happened and how Issei went so far for

"That it did" Issei frowned.

"Anyway, I wanted to take this moment to thank you Issei" Irina said bashfully confusing the young man.

"I don't think I did anything to deserve your thanks. If anything I ruined your life" Issei said sheepishly. Just as he wanted a harem, Irina's dream was to be an exorcist and serve the church. Now all of that was ruined.

"You cared enough about my dream to put yours at risk." Irina smiled.

"Who knows" Issei shrugged even though Irina was right. Raynare stayed back because she realized what he was hiding and Vali did as well but the situation with Murayama and Katase would've been much nastier if Le Fay didn't do what she did. Not to mention Ravel who he ignored the whole week with no good explanation.

"Well thank you" Irina smiled as she shocked Issei by slowly taking off her uniform much to Issei's hidden joy. "And as thanks I want to officially put my name into the harem. I mean if that's okay with you."

Issei couldn't help but smile as Irina was left in a red bra and panty set that Issei had never seen before, "Welcome to the harem Irina" Issei smiled as he got up to kiss his childhood friend and enjoy her body yet again. He had his harem and his childhood friend was part of it.

(Scene Skip)

About an hour later a smiling Vali walked into the room as Irina slept alone. "Somebody had some fun" Vali smirked noticing a very satisfied Irina snuggling with Issei.

"Spare me. I assume your talk with my parents went well." Issei replied.

"Yep. They're nice people." Vali smirked.

"So what now" Issei wondered in regards to his harem situation. Irina's introduction means that the harem arrangement will have to change.

"The only real problem you have is dealing with Katase. She's not pleased at all and we both know that Irina's presence will only make it more troublesome" Vali replied aware of the issue that Issei apparently had.

"Tell me something I don't know" Issei deadpanned. After he finished screwing Raynare, she told him about Katase and about the fact that she was initially mad that he was seemingly having sex with Le Fay instead of punishing her. Now she was mad because he took it too far. Clearly there was something to be done.

"Well solving that is your problem and I have a feeling you already have a plan I mind. I'll be back for Irina in the morning" Vali smiled before teleporting away.

"Yeah yeah" Issei groaned since Vali saw through him again.

"So what are you gonna do Issei." Irina spoke up catching Issei slightly off guard.

"Simply manage my harem."

(Scene Skip)

When Issei arrived for homeroom the next day he was pleased to find that everyone else was there and ready to start the day. Issei naturally made his way towards Katase who was still fairly angry if her face was any indication, "What do you want perv?" Katase said coldly. For all the fun they had in their private moments, Katase and Issei were not very friendly towards each other publicly since her role in Vali's ORC was very limited because of kendo.

A smiling Issei walked up to Katase and shocked her and everyone else in the room by leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning Katase." Issei said with a smile as he pulled away from the kiss and walked to his desk. The whole class was stunned by the actions but only Matsuda could speak up

"What the fuck" Matsuda said in disbelief as Issei sat down calmly. He wasn't the only one in the class who was stunned but Issei kept his cool.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch arrived and a smiling Issei sat on the rooftop, by the edge of the building waiting for somebody to show up. Well, in this particular case, he was waiting for Katase since he kissed her on purpose knowing it would rile her up. "Here we go" Issei smirked as the door opened to reveal Katase who walked over to him with a scowl on her face and got in his face.

"I hope you're happy." Katase scowled.

"Yes I am" Issei smirked as he bent down and started planting kisses on Katase's neck and face.

"Quit it Issei. I'm mad at you" Katase moaned her anger slowly fading at Issei paying attention to her.

"Yeah I know. You were worried that I was going to forget about you now that Irina is back." Issei smirked as he reached for the ribbon on her shirt and quickly undid it before starting to undo the buttons on her uniform top while kissing down her body.

"Not…true" Katase moaned trying to be serious despite Issei's teasing.

"Then I guess I'll stop" Issei smirked as he let go of her shirt and started to walk away leaving one final button closed and with Katase's blue bra exposed to him

"Wait" Katase yelled

"What is it?"

I was jealous" Katase muttered with a blush clearly on her face.

"What was that" Issei said with a smile on his face that the pinkette couldn't see. He had Katase now and she was at is mercy just as he wanted.

Katase internally groaned knowing that Issei had her, "I was jealous you bastard. You cared so much about us before, but threw it all away for Irina. You even punished Le Fay, who you had to know liked you." Katase yelled taking off the last button and flinging her shirt to the side.

Issei smiled since Katase finally revealed her issue with him and it was an easy. "I figured that Irina would only be around for a little bit of time so I wanted to make it special for her" Issei said calmly as he turned back towards Katase enjoying the view.

"So now what?" Katase wondered nervously. She admitted her problem and exposed herself so Issei could enjoy her.

"Well right now I'm gonna remind your body just how much I enjoy it." Issei smiled.

"Alright but make it count since I'm guessing you're about to get a few new girls." Katase smiled as she reached back to snap off her bra, exposing her chest to the world and walked up to Issei once again pressing her body against him making sure he felt her chest against his.

"Alright" Issei smiled as the pair began to kiss again. Thanks to gaining Le Fay's power he was able to make an improved barrier so the pair enjoyed a good hour of sex even if ten minutes passed in the real world. With Katase back on his side Issei could focus on the weekend and the fun to come at the pool.

That's it for Chapter 16 and I hope you guys enjoyed what I was planning. Next chapter is the pool chapter and it's so much fun that I may not be able to fit it all in one chapter.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The weekend had arrived and for Issei Hyoudou it meant a day of swimsuit fun and plenty of fucking. "So are you ready for today Issei?" Vali Lucifer said with a smile as she sat in his bed. The night before, she came over to discuss the pool day and the obvious reality that a large portion of his harem was going to be in bikini's hoping to tempt him into some kinky fun and two other girls who were very much in play. He was well aware of Akeno's interest in him and Irina's partner Xenovia was also very much in play. The question for him was how would he manage all of them?

"Yeah I'm ready but considering how many girls are there and waiting for me, I wonder if this is a good idea." Issei smirked. He had to be careful no doubt about it since this would have to be handled delicately.

"That depends on you" Vali smirked as she went over to the guest room which Issei's family allowed the girls to use as a way to come see Issei without having to open the front door each time.

(Scene Skip)

When they finally arrived at the pool Issei cringed at the sight of the green pool "Well this is nasty" Issei scoffed as he took a good look at the pool. With him were the Gremory Peerage along with the rest of his teammates and Xuelan. It was certainly going to be a crowded area and Issei wasn't about to complain

"No kidding. How can you guys treat a pool like this" Irina said in disbelief. She loved swimming at the church's compound and would do so as often as possible. To see a pool like that was horrible for her.

"When you have a school that's not open year round that happens." Bikou smiled.

"I agree and if you guys don't mind I'd like to do the honors." Issei boasted.

"By yourself" Rias said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You guys can go change into your suits and by the time you're out I'll be done" Issei said confidently.

"Is that a fact" Vali twitched. Issei was good but he needed to relax.

"Yeah" Issei smiled cockily. "Well if you're so confident, how about a little wager Issei?" Vali suggested.

"What are the stakes" Issei smiled back.

"If you can really clean that pool by yourself in the time it takes us to get changed. I'll help you get any girl of your choice." Vali smiled.

"And if I fail" Issei asked skeptically.

"If you fail, you remove Le Fay's curse right now." Vali smiled much to Le Fay's shock.

"Lady Vali" Le Fay exclaimed not expecting this at all.

"Le Fay I admit you screwed up but you've paid your price." Vali said with a smile.

Issei understood how Vali felt and in truth he was considering doing so anyway. However Vali helping him with anybody he wanted was too great a gift to refuse, "Sounds good to me."

"Then it's a bet" Vali said cockily as she huffed her way into the locker room. Everyone looked at the king and queen in disbelief.

"Let's go everyone" Rias said reluctantly. The fact that Vali was so eager to put Issei in her place was silly.

Once they were gone Issei couldn't help but smile since the task was pitifully easy. "Here we go Ddraig. This is gonna be easy" Issei smiled as he snapped his fingers to change into his own suit before activating the boosted gear.

" **How many boosts will you need partner." Ddraig wondered since both were well aware of what Issei would do.**

"Only two" Issei smiled. Thanks to gaining Le Fay's massive array of spells he should've had no problem purifying the pool.

(Girls Locker room)

"What was that all about Vali" Rias wondered as the girls switched into their bathing suits.

"Vali lost her head because she's afraid of Issei. Le Fay's punishment shook her more than she wants to admit" Raynare smirked hoping to see Vali blush but instead the White Dragon Empress had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Dammit, how could I forget about that?" Vali cursed.

"Forget about what?" Rias said calmly.

"Issei has a mutation in his sacred gear that lets him gain a bit of the power of anybody he sleeps with. During his punishment he was able to gain access to my library of spells and because of it he can easily purify the pool" Le Fay admitted.

Vali slumped to the ground a bit, "That's right and it means Issei will easily be able to clean the pool" Vali groaned.

"Look on the bright side Lady Vali, the only people left that he could ask about are the girls in the student council and Issei doesn't like them very much" Kiryuu smirked. It was obvious that Akeno wanted him and Xenovia wouldn't require much effort.

Even if Kiryuu was right the problem was there were plenty of supernatural women that Issei would meet before too long that would gain his interest. "Let's just get changed" Vali groaned.

Over with Irina she was shocked at the implication that Issei already had that many girls to choose from, 'Looks like Issei's got quite the harem already.' Irina thought to herself as she got changed into her suit.

"Everything okay Irina?" Xenovia said calmly as she got changed next to her partner. She knew that her partner was nervous about her standing with Issei which is why she hadn't made a move on him yet.

"Yeah it's just Issei is way more popular than I ever expected." Irina groaned.

"Now you know how I feel" Katase said as she walked over to the chestnut haired girl. While Vali was focused on her mistake, Katase was focusing on burying the hatchet with the church girls.

"Katase" Irina said bashfully. That came out of nowhere and she was unsure of how to react to the girl. It was no secret that Katase didn't like her.

"I'm Sorry" Katase said bashfully.

"Huh" Irina replied in confusion.

"I was mad that Issei was so careful with you and I was worried that he would forget about me now that you were here." Katase admitted.

"It's okay" Irina replied.

"Cool" Katase said happily.

"Good for you Katase" Murayama whispered nearby.

(Outside)

"Well that was fun" Issei smirked as he looked over the now clean pool and the sparkling blue water. It only took Issei a few boosts and a quick purifying spell to clean the pool so it was ready to go.

" **That really was a reckless bet by your King" Ddraig smirked.**

"Yeah but Vali is worried that I'm getting too strong to control." Issei admitted. They would've spoke more but a new presence made itself known.

"Not bad at all" Bikou smirked as he appeared from the changing area. Issei cringed slightly at the black fundoshi that the young man was wearing since he never liked the things.

"Thanks" Issei replied.

"So who are you gonna ask Lady Vali to help you charm" Bikou wondered.

"Honestly I don't have anybody. I'm pretty sure Akeno already wants to sleep with me and I doubt Xenovia will take much effort." Issei admitted.

"Hmm what about Kuroka? There's no way you haven't fantasized about those breasts of hers." Bikou wondered cheekily.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure her boyfriend wouldn't be too happy with that." Issei replied with an equal amount of sarcasm and snark. He was well aware that Bikou and Kuroka were seeing each other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bikou said innocently.

"We know you're dating Kuroka Bikou. That silly test was pointless" Arthur said calmly appearing from the lockers in a pair of black shorts.

"Aww but I wanted to test him a bit, the girls are gonna take up all his time so I wanted to have some fun with my junior." Bikou chuckled.

"Spare me" Issei said dryly. He knew the girls would keep him occupied quite a bit once he got started and he was counting on it. A moment later Kiba arrived in a blue speedo which Issei was able to ignore

(Scene Skip)

It took ten minutes for the girls to come out much to Issei's surprise and it was Kiryuu. The red head was wearing a coral blue one piece suit that actually emphasized her body fairly nicely and along with letting her hair down sported contacts. Issei had to admit she actually looked sort of attractive, but when he saw Kiryuu smile she knew that trouble was on the way.

"Sorry for the wait guys but since Issei went through all the trouble of cleaning the pool; we figured we'd do a little fashion show." Kiryuu revealed.

'Oh lord' Issei thought to himself since this spelled trouble. How Kiryuu got the girls to agree to it, he didn't know but this was certainly going to be a spectacle.

"Hahahaha this is great." Bikou chuckled since this would definitely liven up things.

Kiryuu had the guys walk to the opposite side of the pool leaving the area in front of the lockers free for the girls to walk out. Then it was time for the spectacle to begin "Welcome everyone to the first ORC swimsuit show. I'm your host Aika Kiryuu and I'll be introducing the beautiful girls. "First off we have a girl who fell from heaven into the hearts of everybody who saw her. Introducing, the lovely Raynare!" Kiryuu announced as Bikou gave a sarcastic applause.

"Fuck you Kiryuu." Raynare growled as she walked out of the locker room.

'Wow' Issei thought to himself since the fallen angel wore a dark black bikini with violet highlights that were barely able to contain her massive breasts. Sure her fallen angel outfit was more revealing but this was still very impressive.

Raynare noticed Issei's face and smiled. "If you think I'm jaw dropping, we're just getting started Issei" Raynare teased before taking her position at the end of the pool staring straight at the smiling guys.

"Get ready guys because we're just getting started and the next group of girls is quite the treat. With these girls, the only thing more impressive than their looks, are their skills with a blade so don't let your guard down around them. I'm proud to introduce the 'Bladed Beauties' Murayama Kirishima, Katase Kozuki, Irina Shidou, and Xenovia Quarta." Kiryuu shouted as Bikou continued the sarcastic applause. Issei looked on as rose petals seemed to flow out of the locker room, no doubt Katase's doing and the girls were not far behind. First was Irina wearing a purple two piece with white frills and a ribbon in front that showed off a very healthy amount of cleavage. Next was Katase wearing a light blue bikini with small pink flowers on it. After her was Murayama whose suit was actually light pink with small blue flowers on it, a nice contrast to her best friend and something Issei was certain the girls planned. Finally there was Xenovia whose bikini was probably the most eye catching to date and Issei had to do a double take when he saw it. The top was basically two dark green patches tied around her breasts by a green string with 3 gold strings holding the patches on her breasts and the bottom was not too different consisting of single patch that pretty much hid her pussy and that was it.

I'd stay focused pervert we're not done yet" Katase teased though she was clearly annoyed that Xenovia got the best reaction of the group. The Four girls walked next to Raynare with Irina first followed by Murayama then Xenovia and finally Katase.

"We're almost done guys but the next one is gonna be a real treat. You know how most of the time cats and birds don't get along very well."

"Yeah" Bikou smiled knowing damn well what was next.

'This should be good' Issei thought to himself.

"Well this time these cats and birds are working together to show off some seriously smoking hot bodies. I'm proud to introduce the nekomata sisters Shirone and Kuroka Toujou; along with Ravel Phenex and her lovely servant Xuelan!" Kiryuu shouted as the girls came out. First out were Koneko and Ravel and while Koneko wore the blue school swimsuit, Ravel wore a red micro bikini with yellow flames that showed off her phenomenal breasts and incredible body. The contrast between the two was amazing and Issei almost felt bad for Koneko. Then there was Xuelan and Kuroka.

"Holy"

"Crap" Issei and Bikou gasped as the two girls walked out. Kuroka was wearing a black sling bikini that showed off just how amazing her bust was and the bottom barely held on since her tail was out in full force. Xuelan wore a red micro bikini just like her master but the sarong bottom was the perfect tease.

"Not bad huh" Kuroka smirked as she did a little spin to taunt the hell out of Issei and arouse her not so boyfriend.

"Yea" Bikou smiled while Issei barely held back a nosebleed which was shocking considering what he already did. The Four girls joined the rest of the group on the other side of the pool with Xuelan going first followed by Ravel then Koneko and finally Kuroka.

"Guys we're not done yet, though after that display I'm not sure you how much more you can handle. Now we get to a pair of blonde beauties who may seem innocent but they'll get you if you aren't careful, presenting Asia Argento and Le Fay Pendragon. After the previous display it was actually refreshing to see that both girls went with school swimsuits though Le Fay's large breasts pushed the fabric to its limit. Asia walked next to Kuroka and a frowning Le Fay joined her soon after.

'If only I had my real body I could really show off for Issei' Le Fay pouted mentally. She had a few suits that would suit her real body but she couldn't use them yet.

"Now it's time for the grand finale folks and what a treat we have. These three girls are the top three beauties of Kuoh Academy and their bodies are only matched by their skills and power, presenting Kuoh Academy's Legendary Triad Rias Gremory Akeno Himejima and Vali Lucifer."

Finally the three girls walked out together and Issei was pleasantly surprised by the outfits. Rias was wearing a white bikini tied together with gold rings and Akeno was wearing a red and purple two piece suit with silver rings tying it together but unlike Rias's suit which hugged her breasts nicely Akeno's really only hid her nipples and reminded Issei just how amazing her body was. Finally there was his master Vali wearing a silver racing suit with blue stripes which after all the bikini's was different but appreciated. Soon Akeno went next to Le Fay and Rias and Vali joined her.

"Now that Kiryuu's had her fun, let's swim everybody" Rias announced putting an end to the show and for Issei it was something that would keep him up at night.

(Scene Skip)

"Man this is the life" Issei smiled as he Arthur and Bikou relaxed underneath an umbrella next to Arthur as the three men sat on beach chairs. Kuroka Xuelan and Kiryuu were teaching Ravel Koneko and Asia respectfully how to swim while Irina Xenovia Murayama and Katase appeared to be racing. Vali Rias and Akeno were lying down on mat's simply soaking up the sun's rays. Finally Le Fay was sitting on a beach chair on the opposite side of Issei and gang and the empty chair next to him belonged to Raynare who was walking towards him, no doubt to tease him about something.

"I'm surprised you're relaxing so much Issei. All these beautiful girls and most of them dolled up just for you" Raynare smirked as she stood above him putting her breast just above his face tempting him to make a move at last.

"Yeah but we've got plenty of time to relax." Issei reminded her.

"True but you really should go reward your girls. They're getting impatient" Raynare teased.

"She's right you know" Bikou added.

"I will after I relax for a little longer." Issei said calmly.

"Issei come over here" Vali yelled from her spot between Rias and Akeno.

"Times up" Arthur chuckled.

"Yep" Issei groaned as he got up and made his way over to his master and the other members of the Triad. As he walked over, he could see the look coming from the four bladed beauties and knew that they were next.

"Issei we'd like you to put some oil on our bodies" Vali smirked as she leaned up in order to slide her racing suit down her body and exposing her massive breasts, finally stopping just before it reached her excellent ass.

We" Issei said with a lustful smile knowing what that meant.

"Yes we" Rias replied as she undid her top exposing her breasts.

"So get to it handsome" Akeno smiled following the other girls leads. Luckily for Issei Arthur and Bikou weren't paying attention and Kiba was off in his own world so the sight in front of him was his and his alone.

"Let's do it girls. **Gift of the Hydra** " Issei said happily as he made two copies of himself. The real Issei stood behind Vali while the two clones went behind Rias and Akeno.

"Aww I wanted the real Issei." Akeno pouted.

"Don't worry Akeno I'm sure you and the boss will get some time together soon." the Issei behind Akeno smiled as he began his fun.

"Is that a fact" Vali questioned.

"Yes and before you ask Vali, Akeno isn't the one I want you to help me with." Issei smiled.

"So who" Vali wondered as the Issei rubbed her back with lotion.

"Don't know yet" Issei smiled as he rubbed the girls calmly.

"I'm surprised you can stay so calm rubbing our backs like that Issei. It's enough to make a girl feel unattractive" Akeno teased only to yelp slightly when the clone rubbing her back decided to tease her by pressing his body against her rear so Akeno could feel his hard on.

"Still feel unattractive" the Issei above her smiled. The truth is, Issei as rock hard because of the fashion show and rubbing lotion on the girls didn't help.

"No" Akeno said with a sultry smile appreciating how large he was.

"Please tell me that clone didn't just press his penis against her ass." Vali groaned before getting a yelp of her own as the real Issei slid his hands towards her ass.

"Yes he did and Issei's huge." Akeno smiled.

"Thank you" the real Issei smiled.

"I told you not to tell me" Vali groaned.

"Not that I'm not enjoying rubbing oil all over you girls but is that it for me." The real Issei wondered.

"You do realize that most boys would give their souls for the chance to even rub oil on all of us." Rias smirked before she yelped as her clone smacked her ass rather loudly.

"Yes and you do as well. I believe that's what you were counting on when you tried to recruit me" Issei smirked.

"You really do hold a grudge don't you" Rias pouted being reminded of her failure to get Issei.

"Yes I do" the clone above Rias smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey Issei quit messing around and come over here." Katase yelled out.

"Seems I'm being summoned" Issei smirked as the clones vanished with their task done. While Katase may have worked out her issue with Irina, his harem was a sore spot for her since she was the first one to make a move.

"Aww man but I thought we were going to have some fun." Akeno frowned getting up with a cute smile on her face exposing her breasts to Issei with no shame at all.

Issei cupped Akeno's cheek and smiled. "We will, just not now" Issei said before kissing Akeno on the lips briefly and pulling away before things could get more heated.

"Fine" Akeno pouted knowing that Issei was a man of his word.

"Come on Issei we don't have all day" Katase yelled again.

Gotta go" Issei smiled as he made his way over to the 'bladed beauties' as Kiryuu amusingly called them earlier but not before planting a kiss on the lips of the other two girls.

Quickly making his way over to the four girls Issei noticed that the girls were standing around a single towel which meant it would be a very different display. "So Issei did you enjoy rubbing oil all over the triad" Murayama teased in order to hold back her own jealousy

"Yes I did and before you ask, no I won't rub oil on you girls too." Issei retorted. If he did that all day he might just go nuts and actually fuck all of them right now instead of waiting patiently.

"Don't worry because you're not rubbing oil on us." Katase smiled.

"Oh"

"We're gonna rub oil on you" Murayama said with a smirk as she grabbed some massage oil of her own.

Issei smiled since this was going to be a different type of pleasure. "Alright so who's first?"

"Me actually" Irina said bashfully.

"Really"

"Yeah Irina ended up winning the most races between all of us. I was second Katase was third and Xenovia was last." Murayama smiled.

"I see" Issei sweatdropped since he wondered why they were racing so much.

"So lay down Issei and let us rub all over you." Katase said happily.

Issei gladly got onto the towel and laid face down so he could properly enjoy it. "Alright girls, I'm all yours" Issei said calmly before shutting his eyes.

"Here I go Issei" Irina said bashfully as she grabbed the lotion and slowly started rubbing Issei's back.

"Remember Irina, each of us get two minutes" Katase teased.

"Yeah I know but I'm nervous" Irina replied angrily. While Irina was focused on Issei and making him feel good Issei was focused on the fact that things were going so easily.

'Hey Ddraig' Issei said mentally.

' **Yes partner.'**

'This is way too clean isn't it?' Issei questioned.

' **Yes it is partner.' Ddraig replied.**

'I thought so' Issei replied. It only took him about a minute to clean the pool but Issei was stunned at how long it took the girls to put on their suits. Sure Kiryuu's explanation explained it somewhat but Issei was certain there was more to it than that.

"Issei did you hear me?" Irina said out loud breaking him from his thought process.

"Sorry what was that" Issei said nervously.

"Geez, I was asking you if my massage felt good" Irina wondered.

"You're doing fine Irina. Don't be so nervous" Issei encouraged.

The reason he was so calm was due to Xuelan of all people. When he went to see her and Ravel a few days ago she offered to give him a massage using a special lotion that the Phenex clan used to help their own members who overuse their regeneration abilities. The massage worked incredibly well and Issei made her promise to give him the massage once a week.

"Okay" Irina replied bashfully glad to see her efforts were appreciated.

"Times up" Katase yelled out with Irina's time coming to a close.

"Dammit" Irina pouted as she got up and let Murayama take over.

"My turn pervert" Murayama teased

"Sure" Issei replied as he relaxed on the towel yet again. As Murayama rubbed oil on his back and legs he couldn't help but think that this was all building towards something. The question was what.

That's it for chapter 17 everybody and I hope you enjoyed my little display. Next chapter things at the pool heat up and Issei's ready for the fun.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Pool)

Murayama took the time to rub Issei's legs, since Irina took care of his shoulders and body but she was struck by how relaxed he was, 'This is ridiculous he hasn't said at a word at all.' Murayama groaned. They were doing their best to service him yet he wasn't even reacting. "Hey Issei are you at least enjoying the massage" Murayama asked calmly stopping her movements for a moment hoping that would get his attention for once.

Issei was naturally paying attention but acted nonchalant on purpose in order to see if they would escalate things, "Oh, did you say something Mury. I was talking with Ddraig since your massage was so relaxing." Issei replied with a cheeky smile.

"I see, well at least you could act like you're enjoying yourself." Murayama pouted.

"Sorry about that" Issei smiled as Murayama starting moving again but unfortunately for her the distraction cost her.

"Time's up" Katase said with a cruel snicker. Her best friend was so caught up in making Issei react that she ran out of time for her massage.

"Geez, why'd we only get 2 minutes" Murayama pouted as she backed away from Issei.

"Because we agreed that 2 minutes was enough to enjoy Issei but not too long that we couldn't get greedy." Katase replied with a smile that reminded Issei of the one Kiryuu used to get when she was going to mess with Matsuda or Motohama.

'What are you planning Katase.' Issei thought to himself. Of all the girls in Issei's harem, Katase was by far the most unpredictable and that was saying something.

"It's my turn Issei and I want to rub your stomach." Katase said calmly though Issei could hear the desire in her voice.

"What the heck!" Murayama said out loud clearly not expecting that at all.

"Why do you get to rub his stomach and we're stuck with his back?" Irina protested.

"Because I'm the one who asked. You girls could've easily done the same thing." Katase huffed knowing that she had Issei right where she wanted him.

'You clever minx, that's what you were after.' Issei thought to himself now aware of Katase's plan. If he was being honest, her plan was pretty devious, "Alright Katase but your time starts when I turn around. Don't take too long." Issei smirked as he turned around in order to expose his toned but not overly muscular stomach.

Katase looked at Issei with a slight frown but continued with her plan, "Let's go then" Katase smiled as she made her move. The gang looked on in shock as Katase undid her bikini top and exposed her bare breasts much to the annoyance of the other girls.

"You little" Murayama scowled realizing what her old friend was going to do.

"Hey it's a massage." Katase smiled as she rubbed the lotion all over her breasts and got on top of Issei.

"Well isn't this a twist" Issei said happily though he knew it was coming. From the moment that Katase told him the order, he knew something was wrong. She claimed that they decided it through a race but Murayama and Katase weren't as athletic as Irina, and he was pretty sure Xenovia was more athletic than Irina, which meant the order should've been Xenovia Irina Murayama and Katase.

"What are you trying to say" Katase smiled as she rubbed against him.

"I'm saying" Issei paused in order to spank Katase on the rear eliciting a rather nice yelp from the pinkette. "That you planned something like this from the beginning. You didn't actually decide the order from races at all. You noticed that I was messing with Vali Akeno and Rias and got the others to do this massage idea in order to have your own fun with me. You let Irina and Murayama go first because you knew they would keep the massage tasteful out of respect for the other girls" Issei revealed causing Murayama and Irina to twitch. What went unsaid was that Xenovia was unsure of what to do and asked to go last.

"Maybe, maybe not." Katase replied innocently although everyone knew she was lying. And now she was going to pay for it.

"Time's UP!" Irina and Murayama said at the same time much to Katase's annoyance. Her own rule was biting her in the butt.

"Unfair!" Katase moaned as she got up from her position just to notice something that made her frown. "How are you not hard yet?"

"As much time as I spent around you girls I've learned to control my arousal. So going from hard to soft is a rather simple task." Issei smiled.

"So Issei I guess it's my turn to massage you." Xenovia smiled.

"Yes it is" Issei replied.

"So what type of massage would you like?" Xenovia said innocently.

"Hmm how about you massage the little guy." Issei smirked pointing to his penis.

"No way!" Katase pouted clearly annoyed that Xenovia was allowed to massage his member.

"That's enough from you Katase. Everyone got a chance to massage me and that includes you. She's merely asking what she wants." Issei replied with a smile.

"But" Katase protested.

"No buts and now it is Xenovia's turn." Issei smiled.

"Thank you Issei" Xenovia smiled as she reached for Issei's pants and pulled them down in order to reveal his large member at last.

"Oh this is bullshit" Katase cursed as Issei was rock hard from the start his 11 inches roaring into the sky.

'Serves you right Katase' Murayama thought to herself.

"Huge" Xenovia gasped not expecting him to be this big and unsure of what to do with it. Sure she had seen it briefly inside Raynare's snatch and Irina's mouth but seeing it up close was a different story.

"Thanks and it's time for you to massage it" Issei said with a smile.

"Right" Xenovia replied before catching Issei off guard by licking his shaft with her tongue slowly and gently. Her movements showed that she was nervous but Issei didn't mind.

"Not bad Xenovia." Issei smiled as Xenovia's soft tongue moved up and down issei's shaft.

"Thanks, I borrowed a book from Kiryuu and it showed her how to do this." Xenovia replied before resuming her work.

"I see" Issei replied happily. Clearly there was a plan in place for Xenovia to join his harem anyway and from the looks on Murayama and Katase's faces as Issei received his blowjob it was clear that the two girls didn't mind the addition.

"Time's-" Katase started to say before Issei stared at her and she was paralyzed. 'What the hell!' Katase cursed to herself.

"Hmm is something wrong Issei" Xenovia said nervously aware that her time was up.

"Not at all. Your time was up but you were doing such a good job that I wanted to let you continue. Hey Irina why don't you and Murayama join in on the fun since you never got to massage the front of my body too" Issei suggested. Hey they

The two girls looked at each other and then the paralyzed Katase and smiled. "Sure Issei." Irina said happily as she went to Issei's left side.

"Let's continue your massage." Murayama finished before going to the right side.

"Sure" Issei smiled knowing that things were only going to get more fun from here.

 **LEMON START:**

Katase looked on helplessly as Murayama and Irina undid their tops and pressed their breasts onto Issei's chest spreading the oil around him while Xenovia decided to stop licking Issei and surrounded his member with her cute lips.

"Now THAT's a massage" Issei said happily deciding to undo the spell on Katase so she could at least speak.

"Come on Issei. Let me join" Katase pouted.

"Nope" Irina and Murayama said at the same time causing the girl to pout even more.

"You heard the girls Katase. No Issei for you right now." Issei smiled before he reached for Irina and Murayama's exposed bottoms in order to rub their pussies.

"Issei" Irina yelped not expecting him to do that.

"Consider it a reward for your efforts" Issei smiled.

"Works for me" Irina pressed before smugly looking at Katase and pressing her lips against Issei's for a quick makeout session. As their tongues clashed Issei couldn't help but internally chuckle at how Katase was getting her comeuppance. They separated after a minute so Irina could get some air. Issei wasn't so lucky.

"My turn" Murayama said firmly as she pressed her lips against Issei just as Irina did and his second makeout session in short order began. Meanwhile Xenovia, deciding that her tongue wasn't enough, pulled off her bikini top off and surrounded Issei with her breasts, an act which caught Issei off guard.

"Damn this is good." Issei moaned happily when Murayama pulled away. The combination of the two

"This sucks" Katase pouted clearly aware that she was missing out on the fun.

"I think she's been punished enough Issei" Murayama smiled.

"I agree" Irina said with her own smile.

"Alright" Issei smirked before completely undoing the paralysis spell.

Katase fell to the ground briefly before getting up and walking towards the rest of her group, "Why did we ever let you punish Le Fay?" Katase groaned knowing he got the paralysis spell from her.

"Just come over here Katase and join the party." Issei smiled knowing that with the new addition it was about to get really kinky.

"Okay" Katase smiled as she took her spot next to Murayama so the bladed beauties could give Issei on hell of an experience, Murayama and Xenovia used their breasts to give Issei a double boobjob while Irina and Katase licked his exposed nipples giving Issei quite the rush.

"Man you girls aren't playing around." Issei smiled happily on the verge of cumming.

"That's right. We do know how to handle a sword after all" Katase teased.

"So cum for us Issei. Spray us with your seed." Irina said happily.

On the inside Issei was beaming since the girls were working together and he would gladly give the girls their reward under these circumstances, "Alright girls. I'm cumming" Issei smiled as his dick turned into a geyser and sprayed all four girls with a large amount of fluids.

"Geez you don't hold back do you" Katase said with a mix of arousal and ironically disgust. Each of the girls had cum all over their bodies and hair thanks to the massive geyser.

"Sorry" Issei said bashfully. Holding back like he did could cause situations like this.

"Umm so can I have sex with him now" Xenovia said bluntly causing Issei to return to full strength.

"Yes you can Xenovia." Issei smiled having kept his position on the mat.

"Lucky you Xenovia, he's actually letting you take charge" Irina teased but her amusement was short lived when she felt something against her rear.

"Hey there." Issei smirked, well a clone of issei's smirked. In fact, there were Issei clones behind Katase and Murayama as well.

"What the heck" Irina exclaimed unaware of where the 3 issei's had come from.

"When did you use **Gift of the Hydra?** " Murayama exclaimed shocked that Issei used her technique without saying it out loud.

"I didn't. I simply analyzed how **Gift of the Hydra** worked and created a technique that mimicked it." The real Issei said happily. It was a half-truth but the girls didn't need to know the full truth for them to enjoy what was coming.

"This way Xenovia doesn't have to be nervous about losing her virginity alone." The clone behind Katase smiled.

"After all, we're going to take good care of you girls." The clone behind Murayama continued.

"But don't worry. It'll only hurt a bit" The Issei behind Irina finished. All three Issei's were lined up behind their girls and ready to go.

"All we're waiting for is Xenovia to christen the moment." the real Issei teased.

"Really Issei" Irina deadpanned aware of his twisted joke.

"Okay then" Xenovia smiled ignoring Issei's dark humor. She was all ready to go but Issei clearly had other plans.

"Hold on a second Xenovia" the real Issei smiled as he reached up and stuck a finger inside Xenovia's snatch.

"Issei what's going ON!?" Xenovia cried as Issei made her cum instantly causing her to buckle slightly. Issei actually had to grab her to stop her from losing her virginity in such a crude way.

"Did he just make her cum with just one finger?" Katase said in disbelief.

"Looks like it" Irina replied unsure of what just happened.

"What did you do to me?" Xenovia asked in shock not expecting this at all.

"I used a spell to give you a little more lubrication. I'm kinda huge and you're not quite ready to take me without it." Issei smiled.

"You could've warned a girl Issei." Xenovia chuckled as she straddled his member again

"Sorry" Issei said bashfully though he wasn't really that sorry at all.

"Here I go" Xenovia smiled as she slowly lowered herself onto Issei's member crying at the loss of her virginity when Issei's member pushed through her hymen.

"You know what to do boys" Issei ordered to his clones.

"Right" the three Issei's smiled as they slammed into their respective girl eliciting even more screams.

"Now let's get this party started" the real Issei smiled as the mini orgy began with the bladed beauties.

Over with the triad they couldn't help but smile. "So there they go huh" Akeno said bashfully. She was a bit jealous since she was hoping to have Issei take her virginity and she found herself reaching for her own snatch.

"Don't you dare start masturbating now Akeno." Issei's coming for you next." Vali groaned knowing the way her queen thought. He wouldn't have pressed his body against her rear otherwise.

"Sorry but he truly is something and I'm gonna need to warm up if I'm gonna handle that monster." Akeno purred.

"Thanks" an Issei clone smiled as it appeared in front of the girls catching Rias and Akeno off guard but not Vali who expected as much since Issei was far too relaxed. Curious if the other girls were left out of the fun, Vali quickly looked around the pool to see what was going on and needless to say she wasn't completely shocked.

Ravel was currently on top of Xuelan as both girls were pleasured by an Issei clone, Raynare was gone but there was no doubt in Vali's mind that she had an Issei of her own to play with. Kuroka and Bikou were gone, no doubt enjoying their own private time while Koneko Asia Kiryuu and Le Fay were relaxing by the pool. "When did you make all of those clones?" Vali asked calmly having overheard that this wasn't **Gift of the Hydra**. Given that he gained Le Fay's magical knowledge it was a simple task for him to analyze Murayama's technique but even he wouldn't have been able to make all those clones without either her Rias or Akeno see them coming.

"I made these guys while I was doing the pool. Then I hid them beneath a cloaking spell and that was that." Issei smiled as his face twisting from the pleasure he was currently receiving. After all Rias and Akeno were licking his now exposed shaft having done so in the brief moment that Vali was looking away.

Vali was stunned at Issei's skill since Le Fay herself wasn't great at cloaking spells but that disbelief faded when she realized Akeno and Rias had already moved on the clone. "Couldn't you have waited."

"You shouldn't get distracted Vali" Akeno smirked in between licks. She was no fool and she realized the real Issei would come for her once he was done with Xenovia. That didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy some time with a clone.

"Geez" Vali groaned as she joined in on the fun.

Over with Xenovia, the bluenette was enjoying her first taste of Issei, "You're so big Issei! This feels so good!" Xenovia cried out as she bounced on Issei's shaft while he fondled her breasts.

"Remember your first time with Issei girls" Irina chuckled as her Issei was slamming into her doggystyle. Seeing Xenovia enjoy her childhood friend was bitter sweet but over the last few days she was starting to understand how important Issei was to the girls in the ORC.

"Yeah it was something" Katase smirked as she bounced on Issei reverse cowgirl style

"Me and Katase's first time with him was a threesome in Issei's room late at night." Murayama smiled while remembering the first time Issei took her. She was currently in the classic cowgirl with her Issei.

"So you've got plenty of practice doing this" Irina frowned.

"Yep" the real Issei smiled not ashamed of his sexual prowess

"It looks like we're not the only ones enjoying an orgy either." Katase smiled since she had a view of the rest of the pool. Vali and Rias were on top of each other getting hammered by a clone of Issei's while Akeno happily masturbated to the sight, no doubt waiting for the real Issei to finish with Xenovia. Ravel and Xuelan were playing with an Issei clone of their own. Le Fay was left out of the fun which showed Issei was serious about her punishment. Issei was clearly serious about her punishment. Kiryuu wasn't involved but Katase had a feeling she was just waiting for her moment with Issei. After all Kiryuu did like Issei but preferred to tease instead of act on her feelings.

"I can't believe that my childhood friend has become such a ladies man." Irina teased.

"Spare me." The real Issei retorted as he pulled out for a moment before flipping Xenovia on to the mat so he could take control at last.

"Show me what you can really do Issei." Xenovia smiled wondering what Issei would do to her now that he was in charge.

"As you wish" Issei smiled before he resumed his thrusting and fondling of Xenovia's breast but this time from a doggystyle position.

"Yes!" Xenovia said happily. All around the pool the girls were crying out with pleasure and much to his annoyance his limit was slowly being reached.

"Sorry Xenovia I'm gonna have to cum pretty soon." Issei frowned, his various clones no doubt delivering the same message to their girls. With his body split the way it was Issei could no longer control his body as he had been doing. It was something he was afraid of when the orgy began but considering that this type of orgy was going to be rare he figured that it was a minor annoyance.

"That's fine, just cum inside me" Xenovia smiled glad that she was at least with the real Issei for her first time instead of a clone.

"Alright" Issei replied as he kept moving and a minute later, gave Xenovia the orgasm he wanted and his clones soon followed. Ravel and Xuelan's Issei came into each of their pussies, though Ravel went first. Rias and Vali each received a load of their own and naturally the rest of the bladed beauties had their Issei do what he does best, cum inside them. The girls all shuddered thinking that this was just the beginning, but then the Issei clones all vanished.

"What just happened" Murayama exclaimed in shock as the orgy came to an abrupt end.

 **LEMON END**

"You gotta be kidding me" Issei groaned in annoyance. Not only were his clones gone but Issei was limp.

"Even though it's not **Gift of the Hydra** it looks like it has the same weaknesses of my technique." Murayama commented calmly. When she used **Gift of the Hydra** over an extended period of time, she had a bad habit of losing a lot of stamina.

"Oh well." Issei shrugged before feeling a pair of bare breasts on his back.

"Ufufufu you still have one more to go Issei." Akeno smiled having walked over when the Issei with Rias and Vali told them that it was reaching his limit.

Issei was glad to see Akeno so eager to continue, but unfortunately he was spent, "Sorry Akeno but I'm finished, we'll have to finish this some other time." Issei said regrettably. As he was he couldn't give Akeno the first time she desired and he knew it. Sure he had tons of healing spells but he was so tired that even those wouldn't work.

Akeno frowned as well but realized that if Issei was really out for the count she shouldn't rush, "Well don't make me wait too long" Akeno frowned as she walked back over to her fellow triad members group. Ravel didn't have any phoenix tears with him, something his clone confirmed while he was enjoying the Phenex pair.

(Scene Skip)

Since the girls were mostly satisfied from the orgy, Issei spent this particular Saturday night alone and using the time to recover. As Issei relaxed in his room, he couldn't help but curse at being unable to claim Akeno as his own that day. "That sucks" Issei groaned not expecting this at all.

" **Well that's what happens when you try to catch your girls off guard. I imagine if you used the regular Gift of the Hydra you wouldn't have had this problem." Ddraig smirked.**

"Oh well." Issei replied since it was a valuable lesson even if it failed. Just as he was about to close his eyes a magic circle appeared in his room. Much to his surprise it was the one belonging to Le Fay Pendragon and when it faded Issei was definitely caught off guard by the girl's appearance. After all, Le Fay was back in her older body and wearing a lilac bikini that barely held back her incredible breasts. Issei didn't know whether to be furious at her for being in her adult form again or aroused because she looked so damn good. Little Issei's throbbing wasn't helping matters either.

"Please don't be mad Issei, I just wanted to show off what I look like in a bikini and then I'm going to go." Le Fay said bashfully. She was taking a big risk in doing this but hoped that her appearance would make up for her violating Issei's punishment.

"That's fine but I'm curious how you're able to look like that when you're under my curse."

"It's a transformation spell. It's not going to stay active for very long but I wanted to show you what I looked like in a bikini." Le Fay said bashfully.

"I see. Well you look lovely Le Fay and I do look forward to the day when you look like that full time." Issei said happily. He was annoyed a little bit

"Thank you" Le Fay blushed before teleporting away.

" **Well that was interesting" Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yes it was." Issei replied before nodding off to sleep. The day worked out far better than Issei could've ever expected and with one new addition to his collection and a second one on the way, things were about to get really fun.

That's it for Chapter 18 and this one gave me more problems than I care to admit but I'd say it ended relatively well. Next Chapter Parents day leads to some unpleasant memories for certain ladies.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei's homeroom)

Issei was just about to take his typical homeroom nap when, this homeroom teacher caught him off guard, "Everyone Parents day is coming up in 10 days. I hope you're ready." The teacher said with a smile and it was met with moans and groans from most of the class.

"That sucks" Matsuda pouted. Issei didn't care for Parents Day and his family was nonchalant about everything. Admittedly he was more curious about how the news would affect his fellow peerage members considering how many have family issues.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day was fairly simple for Issei, the only real highlight was a lunchtime romp with Xenovia but when he opened the door to the clubroom he noticed that the normal cheer was gone. "Everything okay" Issei said nervously. The group seemed almost lifeless.

"Yeah it's kinda my fault." Murayama said bashfully.

"What happened?" Issei wondered.

"Mury stupidly brought up the fact that Parents Day is coming and how excited she was." Katase scoffed.

"Right." Issei replied in understanding. Kuroka had long since lost her family outside of Koneko and for a long time the two were estranged. Arthur and Le Fay had to leave their home because of Declan Faust. Bikou always felt pressured because of Son Goku and Vali was raised by Azazel. Clearly family was not a happy subject among the Lucifer peerage.

"Let's just get started with our activities for today and not discuss Parent's Day further" Vali said calmly wanting to change the subject.

"Alright" everyone replied and the ORC was open from

(Scene Skip)

As Issei sat his room preparing for his nightly fun, this time with Vali, he wasn't as excited as he usually was. The new routine for his nightly visit was for whichever girl Issei was going to have sex with that night to come over for dinner. Once they were done eating the girl in question could use the guest room to finish homework before she and Issei did the deed and whether they chose to stay or leave afterwards was up to them. Vali was distant during the whole dinner and it showed when she left early to do homework. Issei wanted to do something but his mother suggested he wait. Honestly he agreed. 'So Ddraig what do you think was bothering Vali.' Issei asked calmly.

" **I don't know but I suspect it has to do with her being raised by Azazel. That's always struck me as odd" Ddraig admitted.**

'Maybe it's time I find out why" Issei thought to himself.

"Issei may I come in." Vali said calmly no doubt in front of the door. This was unusual since the girls typically just came in and the fun could begin.

'Sure" Issei replied and then he came in. Issei was pleasantly surprised since she wasn't in something sexy like the girls usually wore but in a casual blue blouse and some jeans.

"Sorry to ruin your sexytime but I wanted to chat first." Vali revealed no doubt aware of Issei's surprise.

"That's fine with me" Issei said calmly as got up and simply sat on his bed so Vali could speak. She clearly wasn't up for sex tonight and one night wasn't going to kill him.

"I take it you noticed that I was off today." Vali said calmly but her expression was anything but. She was clearly nervous.

"Yes and if you don't want to talk about it I understand. Your past is your past and until you're ready to reveal it, I'll wait." Issei smiled. He wasn't going to force anything with his master and he could see how nervous she was.

Vali looked at him with a bit of shock but smiled since she knew this was why she chose Issei. "I know this might sound strange but can you do me a favor" Vali said calmly. She wanted to reveal her past but she needed some more time to gather herself.

"Uhh okay?" Issei replied in confusion.

"I want you to go over to Akeno's house and spend some time with her. You owe her as much for what happened at the pool" Vali said with a bitter smile.

"Well I don't know Akeno's address." Issei replied sheepishly.

"Here you go" Vali smiled as she reached into her pocket and handed him the address clearly having prepared for it.

"Thanks" the real Issei replied before looking at the address. His eyes widened briefly before teleporting away. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

(Akeno's house)

Issei teleported to the edge of the abandoned shrine that Akeno lived in. "Kind of ironic for a devil to live in a shrine don't ya think." Issei said bitterly.

" **Yes but there's always been something odd about her." Ddraig admitted.**

"Yeah" Issei replied as he slowly made his way up to the house. As he got closer he sensed an odd aura. One very much like Raynare's but not quite.

" **Partner" Ddraig said nervously.**

"Yeah" Issei said nervously as he rushed the house. He was worried that a fallen angel that served Kokabiel learned where she lived and went after her. As Issei burst through the door he was met with a sight he definitely didn't expect.

"Issei! What are you doing here!?" Akeno exclaimed clearly caught off guard. Akeno's upper body was exposed revealing wings that were very much like Raynare's instead of her typical devil wings.

"Well then" Issei replied unsure of what else to say. I mean he just found out that Akeno was part fallen angel. Something he definitely didn't' see coming.

Akeno looked at Issei and couldn't help but chuckle bitterly, "Why don't I make some tea and you fix that door of mine. We clearly have something to discuss." Akeno chuckled.

"Yeah" Issei said sheepishly as he went about fixing the door while cursing his master at the same time.

(Scene Skip)

As he sipped his tea Issei couldn't help but wonder about Akeno being a fallen angel but he didn't want to ask without her. "So what brought you to my house tonight? Not that I'm upset but I'm merely curious." Akeno wondered now fully dressed in her shrine maiden uniform.

"Vali told me to come see you." Issei replied nonchalantly but he noticed the annoyed look on Akeno's face.

'Damn her' Akeno thought to herself, well aware that there was nothing she could do at this point.

"So what's your story Akeno?" Issei asked calmly. She was a fallen angel but instead of fighting with Azazel she was fighting with Rias. There had to be a story behind that

Akeno looked at Issei nervously but realized that Vali sent him here for a reason and not just to make up for what happened at the pool. Considering Issei was as caring as he was perhaps he could help her get over her issue, "As you've already guessed I'm part fallen angel, but the reason why I'm not fighting with Azazel and Raynare is a bit complicated." Akeno said solemnly.

"If you don't want to tell the story then you don't have to." Issei said calmly. Just like Vali had her past, Akeno had hers and he wasn't going to probe.

Akeno smiled since this was why most of the girls cared about Issei. He was perverted to be sure but he cared about the girls, "No I'll say it and my story starts with our current location, something I have no doubt you thought was odd as well."

"Guilty as charged" Issei replied with a smile on his face.

"This shrine was actually my mother's home and where she raised me. The Himejima clan is actually a major player in the Japanese supernatural world. My father was a fallen angel and my mother saved him when he fell at her shrine years ago. He was badly hurt and she helped him heal. As she helped him heal, she fell in love."

It didn't take much for Issei to figure out the rest, "I take it her family didn't take the news well." Issei replied with a frown.

"That's an understatement. They abandoned my mother and shunned her for falling in love with a fallen angel. My mother was fine with it and the three of us lived in peace for a long time" Akeno said with tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Issei was getting a very bad feeling in the back of his stomach, "What happened!"

"My father left us for the first time since I was born and my mother's family struck. They attacked our shrine and my mother was killed trying to save me. I ran and ran and eventually ran into Rias, who saved me.

Issei was shocked that her family would go so far but something else caught him off guard. Her family only went after them once her father was out of the picture. Her father would have to be something else, "Who is your father, Akeno." Issei asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The cadre Baraqiel. Since you're friends with Azazel I take it you know who that is" Akeno smiled.

Issei's eyes widened since he did know of the man. Azazel mentioned him a few times but never mentioned Akeno. "Thanks for telling me your story." Issei said with a bitter smile. The fact that her own family hated her that much must've hurt.

"Well thank you for listening Issei. Now it's time for your reward." Akeno said with a lustful tone.

"Reward" Issei wondered before he felt his body lurch quite a bit and he easily figured out why. 'So Ddraig is there any particular reason that you didn't tell me that Akeno used an aphrodisiac on me?'

" **Because you owed it to her after the debacle at the pool." Ddraig smirked.**

'Screw you.' Issei replied before focusing on Akeno. "If you wanted to have sex you should've just said so." Issei smiled as he got up with a savage grin on his face and a hungry look in his eyes thanks to the aphrodisiacs spell.

"Come and get me Issei and don't worry. I like it rough" Akeno smiled as she stood up from his spot.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" Issei said happily.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei used a quick burst of speed to slam Akeno against the wall and smash his lips against her in a fierce kiss. He wasn't planning on holding back and his clash of tongues with Akeno was fiercesome. Neither one would give in and even a minute in they were still going strong, 'Not bad Akeno but that's quite enough' Issei thought to himself as he reached around and grabbed her ass with his hands causing Akeno to pull back with a moan.

"That wasn't very fair Issei" Akeno said with a smile on her face clearly enjoying the rough treatment.

"Don't care. You wanted it rough and that's what you're gonna get" Issei smirked as he pulled back for a moment.

"What are you-" Akeno started to say before her clothes vanished in thin air and she was completely naked. "What the" Akeno gasped not expecting this.

"I call it Dress break. Using a powerful wind magic I can shred your clothes to pieces in an instant. You like" Issei said happily but he pushed her back onto the wall making sure she couldn't respond. His left hand started roughly grabbing her breasts while his right hand cupped her snatch as he slid a few fingers in and out in order to push her further and further.

"Yes!" Akeno moaned happily as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Glad you like it because there's more where that came from." Issei smiled before latching onto her right breast with his tongue and sucking on her hardened nipple like it was a candy.

"Ahh!" Akeno moaned happily from the combination of Issei's various attacks on her body.

Issei pulled back slightly and Akeno saw the grin on his face, "What a wonderful masochist you are." Issei taunted before returning to his fun. Akeno squirmed helplessly as Issei's fingers slid in and out of

'I knew he was good from seeing the others but this is incredible.' Akeno thought to herself. She was defenseless as Issei toyed with her body and gave her no room to do anything herself. Even though only a few minutes passed, Akeno was at her limit and she knew it. "Issei I'm going to cum" Akeno yelled out pushing his head further into her breasts. Unfortunately for her, Issei had other ideas.

"I guess that's enough for now" Issei smiled pulling away just as Akeno was about to cum stopping her release in its tracks.

"That's unfair!" Akeno pouted before she found herself on her knees with Issei standing over her.

"I wanted to cum myself Akeno. I hope you understand" Issei smirked before unzipping his pants causing Akeno to widen her eyes at the sight of his massive member.

"So big" Akeno said in a haze.

"Thanks, but like I said. I wanted to cum." Issei said happily before he grabbed her face and slammed his member into her exposed mouth managing to get 9 of his eleven inches down her throat before she was unable to take anymore.

'So good' Akeno thought to herself happily as Issei face-fucked her.

As Issei's brutal assault continued he noticed that Akeno was getting excited again. "To think you're getting wet from my little assault. What a pervert you are Akeno." Issei smirked as he pulled away for a moment to allow Akeno to speak.

"Forgive me master but you're so good" Akeno said happily saying master almost on instinct. She was being dominated and there was nothing she could do.

"Well since you enjoy that so much Akeno how about we get straight to the good part." Issei said happily.

Akeno smiled before getting up and placing her hands against the wall of the room so Issei could fuck her from behind, "My pussy is yours master. Please let me have it." Akeno said happily.

"Very good" Issei smirked as he slid his dick across Akeno's snatch enjoying how wet she was from his treatment. As he kept at it, he noticed that Akeno was reaching her limit again and just like before he pulled away.

"Stop playing around and FUCK ME!" Akeno yelled angrily. That was the second time that he denied her a release and it was driving her crazy.

"Alright" Issei smiled as he lined himself with Akeno's entrance but instead of going after her soaking pussy, Issei had another idea and he pressed his soaked member against her back hole.

"Issei you aren't" Akeno said with a panicked expression. Anal was going to be a challenge even as wet as she was.

'Hey, you wanted it rough." Issei smiled as he slid inside her ass.

"AHHH!" Akeno cried out as Issei's member went halfway into her ass finally granting her the orgasm she so greatly desired.

"Ahh sweet pain" Issei said happily as he began moving inside Akeno's tight hole. 'Damn this is rough' Issei thought to himself.

"Issei you're so big! This is amazing!" Akeno cried out. Her body was helpless and she knew it. Issei had taken control of her with such a simple trick and now she was at his mercy.

"Glad you like it because I'm just getting started." Issei said with a savage grin as he forced even more of his 11 inches into Akeno's ass so he could grab her breasts from behind.

"Yes! Keep going Issei! Make my ass yours" Akeno cried out tears coming from her eyes from the brutal assault. She wanted pain and she was getting it.

"Since you want pain, I'll give it you even more" Issei smiled as he took his right hand off her breast and used it to smack her in the ass.

"SO GOOD!" Akeno cried out. This was just what she needed after revealing her past and her body was barely holding out.

"Glad you like it" Issei smiled as he pulled out of her ass but before Akeno could say anything Issei plunged into her pussy and claimed her virginity as his own. He noticed her hymen was gone but figured that was because of her S&M training.

"IYAAA" Akeno cried as her virginity was taken with as much force as her ass and Akeno got her second orgasm of the night.

"Now where were we" Issei smiled as he started moving inside Akeno's pussy. Unlike her ass, Akeno's pussy was easily able to handle his member and Issei was taking full advantage by increasing her speed.

"Issei fill me up. My body is yours." Akeno said happily.

"Of course but why don't I have a friend join us" Issei smiled before focusing his magic at last.

"What do you mean" Akeno started to say before she saw a magic circle appear. Out of the circle popped a second Issei and just like the original he was naked and ready to go.

"Hey Akeno" a second Issei smiled before pulling her face into a second kiss.

"I figured a masochist like you wouldn't mind a little double penetration." The real Issei smiled before lifting her to the air.

"Ufufufu you're amazing." Akeno smiled tears running down her face and her juices running down her legs.

"I know" the real Issei smiled as the clone lined up with Akeno's ass and slid in comfortably.

"Now let's make this one count." The real Issei smiled.

"Alright" the clone Issei smiled as he started to piston inside of her ass at a much faster speed than before.

Akeno had long since passed her pain threshold and her body knew nothing but pleasure. "Ufufufu this is going to be fun." Akeno said with a lustful smile. Now that she was used to his length she knew that she could handle it and she was going to let Issei know.

"Yes it will" the real Issei smiled as he started sucking on Akeno's hardened nipples knowing she would love it.

"For us" the clone Issei smiled as it grabbed Akeno's face and pulled her into the kiss. For the next five minutes the Issei's hammered her pussy and ass and tormented her naked body with various touches. Whether it was the real Issei sucking on her breasts or the clone Issei kissing down her neck Akeno was in heaven.

'This is unreal.' Akeno thought to herself. Any thoughts of her father were gone and now she was just focused on issei's dick. She was reaching her limit again and she knew it.

"You gonna cum again Akeno" Issei smiled knowing the queen had cum twice already.

"Yes!" Akeno cried out happily.

"Good"

"Because we are too" the Issei's replied as they started to move again this time focusing just on their respective holes. Another minute passed and the issei's got their wish.

"I'm cumming Issei" Akeno said happily.

"Us too" the Issei's smiled and Akeno's pussy and ass were filled with Issei's cream the minute long orgasm gave Akeno her third one of the evening and by far her best.

"So good" Akeno said happily as the issei's pulled out and let Akeno fall to the ground.

"Glad you liked it Akeno" the real Issei smiled.

"Because we're still hard" the clone Issei smiled.

Akeno was thrilled that they weren't done and she wanted more. "Let me have it" Akeno smiled as the two Issei's converged. She was going to be sore tomorrow but it was going to be so worth it.

 **LEMON END**

By the time Issei left Akeno's house, three hours had passed and the queen of Rias Gremory was barely conscious. Akeno came ten more times from the Issei's assault including a time with her devil wings and fallen angels wings out, along with one time where she was half. He even convinced her into a few rounds with both a Kuoh Academy uniform and a shrine maiden uniform on. Issei's goal was to capture EVERY part of Akeno Himejima and he did just that and more. However despite all of that, it was his last statement that did more for her then all of the orgasms combined. "It doesn't matter whether you're a fallen angel, devil or shrine maiden. What matters is that you're my gorgeous sempai and the envy of every girl in the school and the wet dream of every guy."

"Including you" Akeno muttered.

"Absolutely. I used to jack off to you the most" Issei smiled as he left the house to return to Vali.

"Thank you Issei" Akeno said happily as she went to sleep in a pool of her love juices Issei's sperm and with a few feathers from her fallen angel and devil wings on the ground.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei returned to his room he found Vali on his bed relaxing but unlike before she changed into a long silver nightgown which went all the way down to her legs. "Somebody looks comfy." Issei said sarcastically causing Vali to look towards him with a smile.

"Welcome back." Vali teased back. She figured Akeno would get a hold of him for the whole night.

"Well I promised you we could cuddle after I went to see Akeno so here I am. Thanks by the way for setting me up like that" Issei smiled.

Vali blushed because Issei stunk of sexual fluids, "I didn't send you to Akeno so you two could have sex." Vali said with a slight frown as she moved to the edge of the bed. Sure she knew it would happen but there was a reason she sent him to Akeno first.

"You sent her to me because you and Akeno are a lot alike. Both of you are half human and that led to major family issues." Issei said calmly.

"That's right and my devil family is every bit as infamous as Akeno's human family" Vali said with a bitter smile as she unfurled her devil wings.

Issei was confused until he remembered his Master's last name, "That's right. You're a true descendant of Devil King Lucifer" Issei exclaimed.

"That's right. While my Great grandpa was long gone my grandfather was a different story. To keep a long story short, he hated me because his son fell in love with a human woman and had me." Vali said solemnly.

"I see" Issei's eyes darkened. Akeno's story revealed the perils of such a lifestyle.

"You figured it out huh" Vali replied as tears started to fall from her face.

Issei moved towards his master and wiped the tears from her eyes. He could tell that Vali was in pain and for him that was inexcusable. "Hard not to after hearing about Akeno's situation. My guess is your grandfather abused your father who in turn abused you." Issei said coldly.

Vali got up and wrapped her arms around Issei who quickly responded by pulling her into a hug with her head leaning against is shoulder. "That's right and for a long time I dealt with it until my grandfather finally killed my father when I was ten. After that I fled my house and I was eventually found by Azazel. From there you can probably guess the rest" Vali said solemnly.

All Issei could do was rub Vali's back and support her, "Well I'm glad that Azazel helped you. After all I wouldn't have gotten to know you otherwise." Issei said calmly hoping it would make her feel better. Tonight was definitely not what Issei expected but he was glad that the girls were willing to tell him about their past.

That's it for Chapter 19 everybody and I hope you liked this latest chapter and the Akeno lemon. Next time Parent's day happens and it's every bit as chaotic as you would expect.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei's room)

Over the last three months, Issei Hyoudou went from being the school pariah, to the owner of sex life that would rival most porn stars. Outside of Sunday, he found himself having sex at least two times a day every single day. Because of that lifestyle he was used to the sensation of a morning blowjob and this morning was no different. Opening his eyes to greet the girl who was enjoying his member, he was admittedly shocked to find that it was Sona Sitri the student council president. Her hair was in its typical bob cut and he could barely see her violet eyes due to them bobbing up and down his shaft. A quick scan of his room revealed that her school uniform was on his chair folded up neatly alongside a basic bra and panty set and her signature glasses. "What the hell" Issei said in disbelief.

His words served to alert Sona to his presence and she stopped her blowjob and looked at him calmly exposing her petite breasts to his gaze. "Good morning, Issei. I imagine you're wondering why I'm here." Sona replied in an almost business-like way.

"Yes I am. Especially seeing as how it's Parents Day today and I know how chaotic it must be for the student council." Issei replied with a hint of disbelief.

"That's why I'm here." Sona replied before she got up to a kneeling position and straddled his waist, her intentions obvious to anybody that wasn't a naïve fool.

"Let me guess. You want a favor that involves somebody in your family but can't ask Vali or Rias because they won't be able to do so." Issei chuckled.

"That's right. I don't know how or when she'll do it, but I'm sure my sister Serafall will show up. I want you to help me distract her so things can go smoothly." Sona requested.

Issei's eyes widened since her sister was the Maou Leviathan and for him to distract her would not be a simple task "And you're offering up your body as payment." Issei deadpanned. He wasn't against having sex with Sona, he was actually going to use the favor he got from Vali to give him a chance to seduce the Sitri heiress at some point. The problem was that she was doing this in far too business-like a manner for his taste.

"That's right. I see this as a contract so I wanted to offer equal value for what I was asking you and I know this is risky" Sona said calmly as though what she was doing wasn't a big deal at all.

"I see" Issei twitched before leaning up so he was face to face with Sona.

"So do we have a deal?" Sona said calmly as she leaned into Issei in order to kiss him.

"No" Issei replied as he put his fingers against Sona's lips the clear disapproval on his face.

"I guess I'm not attractive enough." Sona replied with a frown true emotion finally showing on her face.

"You are quite attractive Sona, but I'm afraid that had I continued down this path it would've ended rather horribly." Issei replied with a hint of annoyance since he knew his morning wood would go unfulfilled do to the interruption.

"Why do you say that?" Sona wondered.

"Do you want to tell her or should I Lady Leviathan." Issei yelled out loud. He couldn't see her or smell her, but Issei had a feeling that Serafall was watching them and likely had been for some time. All of the sudden, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and Serafall Leviathan popped out just as he expected her to. Just like Sona, Serafall had black hair but the two couldn't be more different if they tried. Serafall's eyes were blue like the ocean and her hair was in pigtails. Sona was fairly flat chested but Serafall had tits for days and the pink magical girl outfit she wore showed a very whimsical nature was the complete opposite of Sona's very serious and stoic mannerisms.

"Nee-sama" Sona said nervously and she hopped off the bed. Her sister was a siscon in every way and she could take this very badly.

"Don't worry Sona, I won't do anything to Issei right now. I'm just shocked that you would go this far just to stop me from visiting you." Serafall said with a calm smile that didn't hide how hurt she was.

"You two clearly need to talk and I've gotta get ready for class so can you girls have this conversation somewhere else" Issei said calmly. This was a delicate situation and he didn't want to do anything too reckless or the Devil King in front of him could easily end his life.

"Fine" Sona replied as she grabbed her clothes and left in a magic circle.

Serafall lingered before turning to Issei and asked, "If you didn't know I was there, would you have gone through with Sona's little plan?" The question was asked calmly but Issei could feel the killing intent she was sporting.

Issei's eyes widened briefly and the morning wood that had stood strong to this point gave in, "No I wouldn't have. While I would've certainly enjoyed sleeping with Sona, it wouldn't have solved the problem." Issei replied calmly even if it was a bold face lie.

"Thank you for your honesty" Serafall replied well aware of his lie. She knew that the only reason Issei wasn't balls deep into her sister at this very moment was that she flared some of her killing intent when Sona straddled him. A part of her was actually impressed that he did sense her since her spy orb was designed to ensure even Sona didn't know she was there. The pair stared at each other once more before Serafall left in a magic circle putting an end to the odd morning.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei sat in homeroom, he noticed all of the parents that could make it were slowly making their way in. Interestingly enough, he didn't see Azazel but that might've been because he chose to support Vali for a little bit since he was her surrogate father. All of the sudden he felt a massive holy aura approach the room and a part of him flinched heavily. Of course when the presences made themselves known he was pleasantly surprised at their identity. The first person, was a middle-aged man with light brown hair that he knew very well since it was Irina's father. The second was a woman who looked to be in her mid -20s with light blue eyes and short blonde hair and although he may not have met her, he knew somebody who did.

"Papa!" Irina exclaimed not expecting to see him at all.

"Lady Griselda" Xenovia exclaimed with equal shock as Irina.

"Hey there honey, I heard about Parents day and thought I'd come visit my baby girl." Touji Shidou said with a smile.

"It's been some time Xenovia" the women named Griselda said back. The class watched with joy as the two girls ran over to their guardians and embraced them.

'Good for you Xenovia.' Issei said happily as homeroom began. Xenovia mentioned her guardian Griselda on a few occasions and her fear that she let her down by becoming a devil. With any luck Parent's day would allow the pair a chance to talk and Issei was glad for her. Irina's father was another story and he had quite a few choice words for the father of his childhood friend and current lover.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch break arrived, Issei snuck into the bathroom and made a clone which he had go with his parents on a tour of Kuoh with old man Touji and Griselda. The real Issei went up to the rooftop in order to focus on something that was bothering him all throughout the morning. Old man Touji and Griselda were clearly powerful exorcists if their aura was any indication and despite his amusement at the idea, this was very clearly Rias and Sona's territory. "Looks like Kokabiel may get his wish after all." Issei chuckled bitterly as he looked down from the rooftop at the school below.

"And what's that supposed to mean" a voice said from behind him. An amused Issei turned around to find Sona Sitri was standing behind him with a very annoyed expression on his face. Normally, Issei would've easily felt her coming but with the two exorcists, Sirzechs, Azazel, and a few members of the Phenex family at the school, Sona's aura was easy to miss. Unlike their meeting this morning, Sona had plenty of clothes on.

"You do realize what I normally use this rooftop for right Sona." Issei chuckled wanting to get a rise out of the Sitri heiress especially after what happened this morning.

Sona blushed slightly before calmly replying, "I do but I also know that you have far too much on your mind to try and have sex with me right now."

Issei smiled as he walked up to Sona and cupped her face just as he did this morning, "Wanna bet" Issei smirked as he leaned in to kiss Sona but leaped back on pure instinct. It was a good thing he did that because a large pillar of ice formed right where he was standing. "So much for the talk you two had this morning Lady Leviathan." Issei chucked well aware of the source of the magic.

"Well sorry if I don't want my precious little sister to be part of some playboy's harem." Serafall Leviathan said coldly as she made her presence known. Unlike this morning, Serafall was wearing a blue business suit.

"Really sis? I thought we agreed that you would stay away today." Sona groaned. After the events in issei's room, she and her sister had a respectful chat and she really hoped her sister was going to listen to her wishes this time.

"I was going to stay away but it was hard not to react when you see two powerful exorcists in the school." Serafall replied calmly.

"Fine" Sona conceded since even she was surprised by that.

"But let's get back to Red-tan's little thought since I was curious about that as well. What do you mean Kokabiel will get his wish after all." Serafall questioned.

Issei groaned at the Red-tan nickname but kept his cool otherwise. Serafall could've easily killed him if she wanted to and he couldn't ignore that, "I'd answer you but I'm afraid I'd have to repeat myself later on"

Serafall frowned since Issei clearly knew the real reason that Sirzechs and the others came down for family, "Alright" Serafall frowned as she vanished in a magic circle and left Sona and Issei all alone.

"On that note I should probably get back to class." Issei chuckled since Serafall's quick retreat confirmed his thought.

"Yes you should but you really should stop playing with fire." Sona teased since she had a feeling Issei only moved to kiss her because of the Leviathan heiress.

"I'm the host of a legendary dragon. Playing with fire is a given." Issei replied before kissing Sona on the cheek and walking back to the classroom. If Issei had looked back he'd see the blush on the Sitri heiress's face but his day was far from over.

(Scene Skip)

"So Issei how have you been" Touji Shido smiled as he made his way over to the ORC with Irina Xenovia Asia and Griselda. Murayama and Katase were going to the kendo club since their parents weren't aware of the supernatural. Kiryuu's parents were equally unaware so she went home with them. Issei's parents also left since they figured that Touji would watch over him and let them know if anything major happened or at the very least Issei would discuss it with them during dinner.

"I've been fine old man." Issei said coldly.

"Such disrespect" Griselda gasped not expecting Issei to be so disrespectful.

Touji just looked at Issei and chuckled since he had a good idea of why Issei was so mad at him, "You're not too happy with me are you Issei?"

"No I'm not. I'm pretty sure somebody like you has enough influence to prevent your daughter from being sent on what was clearly a suicide mission." Issei replied his annoyance clear to anybody who knew him. While his presence may have signified that the Three Factions were planning to make peace with each other, it also reminded Issei of the mess with Kokabiel and the events that led to Irina losing her status as an exorcist.

"Issei calm down. We knew what we were getting into. It's not my dad's fault" Irina pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her breasts against his back knowing it would calm her childhood friend down.

"Alright" Issei replied relaxing himself even for a moment. Once Irina let go of him Issei unfurled his wings and flew away clearly needing some time alone to deal with his annoyance.

"Issei" Irina said solemnly.

"Don't worry sweetie. Issei and I just need to have a little man-to-man chat." Touji smiled.

"Are you sure Touji" Griselda questioned. This was still enemy territory and to walk around nonchalantly was dangerous.

"Yes because I know exactly where Issei is going." Touji smiled as he left Kuoh's campus while Griselda went to the clubroom with the church trio.

(Issei P.O.V)

After leaving old man Touji and the others behind I went over to the same park that Irina and I used to play at when we were kids. It was a simpler time and one I wish I could have over. "Dammit all" I cursed.

" **Partner you shouldn't be so angry." Ddraig told me calmly.**

'Yeah I know but'

" **I know how you feel but that shouldn't matter. This is the world you reside in." Ddraig reminded him.**

'Yeah' I replied before I sensed old man Touji a few minutes away. I was a little surprised since the school was so far away from the park, but I realized that if he used his real speed it wouldn't be so difficult. I stayed put and soon enough he found me. "You found me pretty quickly old man." I smirked.

"Unlike most of the people around you, I can still read you pretty easily after all this time" Touji retorted.

"That so" I replied with a smile.

"Yep and I didn't need your explanation to know that you aren't very happy with me" Touji frowned as he sat down next to me, "Just so you know. If Kokabiel was in pretty much any other city in the world, I would've done everything in my power to stop Irina and Xenovia from going on the mission. The only reason I was comfortable sending her there was because I knew you were there."

"Really. So the Pendragon siblings had nothing to do with it" I questioned.

"They were my backup plan" Touji chuckled.

"In other words the reason you didn't get involved was because you knew that I would help Irina and if I couldn't the Pendragon siblings would.

"Yep and it pretty much worked as I expected. Sure my baby girl isn't pure anymore but considering she isn't an exorcist for the church, that's okay." Touji joked before his expression changed into a more serious one. "I'm sure your aware of this already but the reason why Griselda and I are here is because the three Factions are about to make peace and Kuoh was the location chosen" Touji confirmed.

"I'm aware" Issei said calmly. There was a lot of things unsaid in that and those would be explained in due time by others.

"So now that we've had our little chat, you wanna go back to the others or go home and relax." Touji chuckled.

"My house since there's no good reason for me to go to the clubroom" I shrugged. If I was a betting man, all I'd be missing was Sirzechs announcing the conference and that wasn't worth it.

"Fine but I'm going back in order to chat with the Devil Kings. Don't worry my girl too much now Issei" Touji teased before leaving.

"Yeah yeah" I groaned before going home myself. Parent's day was just as annoying as I thought but my annoyance was just beginning.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

"This is unreal" Vali groaned as she and Rias watched over the massive meeting taking place in the ORC clubroom. Arthur and Le Fay were chatting with the church contingent including Irina's recently returned father with Kiba trying not to go ballistic nearby. Sirzechs and the Phenex household were chatting about various matters between the two over the last month. Azazel was playing video games with Bikou with Raynare watching the proceedings. Koneko was eating sweets ignoring most of the chatter. Akeno was bringing tea to everyone mostly to stay calm under the circumstances since she still had her issues with Azazel's presence.

"You're telling me and we're lucky that Issei decided to leave because he's the source of a lot of craziness amongst the group." Rias smirked. The two heiresses knew that if Issei was here there would be plenty of people wanting to speak to him. The Phenex were curious if he held a grudge about Riser and were no doubt trying to determine how much of a chance Ravel had to be amongst his top lovers. Rias's own family was thinking the same thing.

"Speaking of Issei, I think he has a good chance of adding a third heiress to his little harem" Vali groaned. During homeroom, Sona told the two girls about her morning with Issei and her sister's interference and Sona's decision to go to the rooftop further confirmed that she was at least curious about Issei.

"Don't remind me. I'm actually surprised Serafall didn't kill him after everything that happened this morning." Rias smiled knowing how protective Serafall was.

"I'm not Issei is smart enough to know what buttons to push and which ones not to." Vali replied.

"True" Rias chuckled remembering her own situation with Riser and Issei's management of that. Her chuckle quickly turned to a frown when she noticed her brother walk to the middle of the room with Azazel, Griselda, and Irina's father Touji joining them. The expression's on the faces of these four told Rias that today was about to get interesting and not the good kind.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Sirzechs said sternly.

"Umm excuse me Lord Lucifer should we go find Issei." Irina said nervously. The fact Issei wasn't here was bothering her since she was the reason behind his absence.

"No need dear. Issei already knows what's about to happen." Touji replied.

"Okay" Irina acknowledged even if she didn't like it. Now it was time for Sirzechs to reveal the news that would change the supernatural forever.

(Issei P.O.V)

Parent's day turned out to be every bit as irritating as I expected it to be and tonight was just a continuation. Irina and her father came over for dinner, which likely meant she'd be joining my bed alter on. Needless to say I wasn't in a talkative mood and when Irina brought up my argument with her father, I left the dinner table in a fit of annoyance and I've been in my room ever since.

" **Partner you do realize that what happened to her wasn't your fault right?" Ddraig reminded me.**

"Yes but" I started to reply before my door opened and Irina walked through wearing her battle suit. "So what are you fighting tonight Irina." I smiled since she wore that for a reason.

"I'm fighting a stubborn dragon, who I hoped didn't try curse my father the same way he cursed my best friend." Irina said cheekily.

"Wouldn't have been as much of a punishment in his case." I retorted.

"That's not very nice" Irina chuckled as she hopped onto my bed and snuggled into my right side.

"Do you ever miss being an exorcist Irina?" I wondered. Sure I loved our current relationship but I couldn't help but wonder if Irina wanted to serve God again.

"I do miss it at times but I'm also kinda glad that Le Fay did what she did." Irina smiled.

"Is that so" I replied skeptically.

"Yeah because now I can be with you without feeling guilty." Irina smiled as moved on top of me and kissed me on the lips sliding her tongue into my mouth in a surprisingly forward action for her. Before I knew it our tongues were clashing just like they would for any other lover and it was oddly symbolic. There she was making out with her devil lover in an outfit that used to belong to the church. The kiss lasted a few minutes until Irina pulled away and got off the bed, her intentions obvious.

"I see" I replied. Irina and I slowly stripped with her taking off the skin tight robes and me taking off the white t-shirt and shorts that I typically wore to bed. Soon enough we were naked and Irina was straddling my waist in order to slide my now rock hard member into her pussy. Of course, life picked that moment to intervene and somebody knocked on my door.

"Yo Issei, I hope I'm not interrupting something." Touji Shido said with a smile well aware of what he was doing.

"Yes you are you old fart. I was about to have some fun with your daughter." I said cheekily causing Irina to blush heavily.

"That's fine, but I wanted to remind you of an important detail you may have missed in your pity party. You may have told Irina not to come to the final battle but she was under no obligation to do so. Just like I trusted you'd look after Irina and Xenovia, she trusted you enough to stay back while you fought Kokabiel in her steed."

I couldn't help but smile since he had a good point "Thanks old man." I replied.

"Your welcome you perverted little brat. By the way, I'm headed back to Italy in the morning" Touji retorted.

Irina couldn't help but smile and bent down in order to cuddle with me without us finishing that vital step. "Good bye papa and don't worry I'm in good hands with Issei watching over me." Irina chuckled.

"Yeah I know sweetie." Touji replied ending the conversation.

"Hey Irina how about we just cuddle tonight." I smiled pulling the covers over our bodies.

"Sure." Irina said happily and we spent the rest of the night just like that. I could worry about the peace conference and whatever would come out of it later. For now I was just going to enjoy my time with my childhood friend.

That's it for Chapter 20 and I hope you enjoyed my interesting take on Parents Day. At this moment, I have no plans to add Sona or Serafall to this harem but that may change as I go through the story. Next chapter Issei learns about Rias's second bishop and it leaves him with FAR more questions the he cares for.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Rooftop)

With the chaos of Parent's Day over, Issei could once again resume his lunch time flings and he was more than ready to do so. As the door opened, he was pleasantly surprised to find Rias Gremory was joining him, "Somebody should tell Vali that her fellow high class devils are trying to seduce her queen." Issei said sarcastically as Rias wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him briefly. Rias twitched slightly and decided to send some payback his way.

"She's well aware that you sleep with me and we both know that if you go after Sona, Vali is the least of your worries" Rias replied cheekily though keeping her hold on him strong.

Issei took the comment in stride since she was right. Lady Leviathan was a bigger concern in that regards, "Touché but I get the feeling you didn't come here to talk about my growing harem."

"No I didn't, I came to ask you a favor." Rias said nervously.

"Oh" Issei said with intrigue. For her to ask him a favor was an interesting thing especially when you consider their mutual friends.

"Later today, my brother is going to release my second bishop and I want you to help train him." Rias said calmly.

"Now why would I do that" Issei said with a hint of annoyance though never leaving the embrace.

"My bishop's power is dangerous and I figured that you could help me with it." Rias said bashfully.

"You mean Vali turned you down and you figured that I would be easier to convince." Issei replied smacking Rias's ass in annoyance causing a rather amusing yelp from Rias.

"That's right" Rias blushed from the combination of her ass being smacked, being caught red-handed and the healthy boner Issei was sporting the whole time.

Issei pulled away from the embrace, much to Rias's disappointment and calmly said, "Your brother most likely did so in order to test you and see how much you've grown. This one's on you Rias."

"I see" Rias said solemnly before turning around and leaving much to Issei's annoyance. Clearly her plan was to get Issei to help her using her sex appeal and reward him for that.

"Unbelievable. I try taking the high ground and I get blue balls." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"On some level you deserve this you know" Vali Lucifer teased before appearing from the other side of the roof. How long she was there wasn't important but she was here.

"Not now Vali. I'm not in the mood." Issei groaned. He was super horny and Vali being right there was really tempting him to do something.

"Well then I've got some news you will appreciate. Thanks to you turning Rias down just now I have to wear the female version of our school's uniform for a week." Vali groaned.

Issei couldn't help but react to the idea with a smile and small boner, "Lose a bet or something."

Vali noticed his boner and decided to tease Issei further. "Yes and it was to your ex Raynare. While you were having dinner with Irina, I was with Azazel and Raynare. We knew that Rias would come to you and we bet on whether or not you would help her."

Issei knew an opportunity when he saw one and the thought of seeing his master in the Kuoh female uniform was enough to make him tempt fate. "I'm curious what you look like in the girl's uniform." Issei provoked.

Vali knew exactly what Issei was planning and decided to go along with it, casting a magic circle on her body which changed her into the Kuoh girl's uniform, "What do you think Issei" Vali smiled giving a quick twirl in order to tempt her queen more. It worked just as she wanted, and in a flash she found herself against the side of the school and her silver panties halfway down her leg.

"I think you're going to be a little late to your next class." Issei smiled perversely.

"Sounds good" Vali said happily. For once Issei's attention was on her and she was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

(Scene Skip)

Issei found himself without any contracts later that day and he was relaxing in the ORC clubroom while Vali worked on paperwork but the awkward silence was getting to one of them. "Aren't you a little curious Issei" Vali asked curiously.

"About what"

"Rias's bishop." Vali replied.

"I am but I figure I'll meet the person sooner or later." Issei replied nonchalantly though something else was bothering him.

"I guess…so" Vali said calmly pausing because the world around them had changed. Well it was more appropriate to say it had frozen.

"Please don't tell me that this bishop can stop time." Issei asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Uh huh. His name is Gasper and he's part vampire but his sacred gear allows him to stop time." Vali nodded.

"I see" Issei twitched. The fact that Rias wasn't allowed to release the bishop this whole time made more sense now but he was bothered by something else.

"What's wrong Issei?" Vali wondered. Something was clearly bothering him and she didn't like that.

"Why did Sirzechs give Rias access to Gasper now?" Issei frowned.

"What are you getting at?" Vali said nervously. Issei was annoyingly sharp at times like this and clearly he realized something.

"Over the last few months, nothing about Rias has changed to suggest that she can handle this type of power. So why would he release the bishop now." Issei explained.

"I see." Vali replied coldly. Issei was all but suggesting that releasing Gasper wasn't to benefit Rias but for some other purpose.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou wanted answers and he knew that the only people who could give them to him were the Maou or Azazel since he didn't have easy access to Michael. Sirzechs was pointless since he would never reveal what he was planning. He was tempted for a moment to go over to Sona's house and lure Serafall into the open that way but doing so would ruin any chance he had with Sona down the road. That left Azazel and since contracts were over, he'd have to do it the fun way and that's why Issei made his way over to Azazel's house with a clone staying behind to take care of his girl for tonight, Ravel Phenex.

" **What's wrong partner." Ddraig asked calmly.**

'I still haven't figured out why Sirzechs is releasing Rias's bishop now of all times and it really bugs me.' Issei asked rhetorically.

" **And you think the crow knows why."**

"No, I KNOW he knows why. It's a shame I have to ambush him like this in order to get information." Issei said calmly as he made his way towards the door of the fallen angel leader. Knocking on the door calmly, he waited for Azazel but was met by Raynare of all people in casual clothes, "Follow me" Raynare groaned before leading Issei to the living room. Surprisingly enough Azazel was in his yukata and his expression was extremely serious instead of nonchalant like it usually was.

"Why don't you go out for dinner honey?" Azazel suggested though it was more of an order in a backwards way.

"Got it" Raynare replied before leaving the house, well aware that her father and Issei were going to discuss something serious and something she wasn't supposed to know about.

"You look like you expected me to come" Issei smiled bitterly. The fact Azazel knew what he would do was a testament to the man's genius.

"You're really smart Issei, but I've been around for a while and I know how guys like you think." Azazel replied confidently.

"So you know what I wanna ask." Issei acknowledged glad that he didn't have to beat around the bush.

"You wanna know why Sirzechs is releasing Gasper even though Rias is still weak as hell." Azazel explained bluntly.

"Uh-huh" Issei smiled in appreciation.

"You can thank me for that actually." Azazel said bitterly.

"Oh" Issei replied with a raised eyebrow.

Azazel looked at Issei nervously, well aware that he wouldn't like what he was about to reveal. "When I interrogated him, Kokabiel revealed the existence of a group known as the Khaos Brigade."

"In other words some organization is acting like an evil version of the three factions and gathering supernatural members in order to accomplish a task." Issei assumed from the very basic explanation.

"Yeah and that group was the one who helped Kokabiel find Valper and Declan Faust. Naturally I told Sirzechs about it as well. I couldn't get a hold of Michael but that's a minor problem."

Issei understood the dangers of the group but didn't quite get it, "So what does a group like that have to do with…a…time…stopper. Oh you gotta be kidding me." Issei groaned smacking his head in annoyance.

"You figured it out huh" Azazel frowned recognizing the look of acceptance on Issei's face.

"Oh yeah and I can see why you sent Raynare away. Lord Lucifer is releasing Gasper knowing that somebody will relay the news about a powerful time stopper to this Khaos Brigade and lure them into attacking the conference."

"That's right. It's reckless and dangerous but he's made his decision." Azazel frowned. He didn't like doing this type of thing but he was not as careful as Sirzechs.

"Uh-huh and now it becomes a waiting game. Just great" Issei cursed. Rias's offer to train the kid was more tempting then ever since it would allow him to figure out more about the young vampire.

"Well since that unpleasant conversation is over, why don't we play some video games?" Azazel smiled.

"Sure" Issei replied deciding to focus on other endeavors. The Gasper situation would take care of itself in due time.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was pretty tame by Issei's standards though he did have to suffer through classroom duties at the end of the day. Luckily for him, he had them with Katase and the pair chose to have a quick romp in their classroom once they were done. "Hey Katase, what do you know about Gasper." Issei asked calmly as the pair made their way towards the ORC. He wasn't going to train the kid, but he did need to find out what he was dealing with.

"I don't know much but from what the others told me three things stand out. First is that he's extremely bad with people so him staying alone is probably a good thing. Second is that despite sitting in that room, he's Lady Rias's best person as far as contracts go. Finally" Katase started to say but stopped when they heard a terrified scream.

"Get away!" a shrill voice cried out as a child dressed in Kuoh's female uniform ran by them with Xenovia not far behind holding a piece of garlic. Issei didn't get a good look at the kid but one thing was instantly clear.

"Finally he's a crossdresser" Katase deadpanned confirming Issei's thoughts.

"I see" Issei twitched heavily. As Gasper ran by again, Xenovia finally noticed him.

"Hey Issei, I was just helping to train Gasper" Xenovia smiled before wrapping her arms around Issei and kissing him for a little bit.

"Helping a vampire by using garlic is a stupid move" Issei deadpanned after pulling away due to the garlic around him.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not good with training" Xenovia said bashfully.

"Clearly" Issei deadpanned. He may have to train Gasper after all because everyone else was so hopeless.

(Scene Skip)

Issei arrived in his clubroom to find Vali, clad in Kuoh's female uniform, sitting on the couch and calm as can be. She was no doubt aware of why her two peerage members were late but helpless to stop them. "Katase here's your contract for the day" Vali said calmly before handing her a slip of paper.

"Got it" Katase replied before leaving via magic circle and leaving the two dragon emperor's alone.

"So do I have a contract or are we just gonna chat" Issei smiled.

Vali got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well first we're going to fuck, then we're gonna chat" Vali smiled.

Issei was a little surprised to see Vali so eager for more after the day before but she did look good in the girl's uniform, "Sounds good" Issei replied as Vali led him to a private room and a bed where the two dragon emperors could enjoy each other again.

(Scene Skip)

An hour later, a naked Vali and Issei were relaxing on the bed and both were more than satisfied from their romp. "Now that the pleasure is out of the way, it's time for business. In other words you're going to tell me what Azazel told you yesterday." Vali ordered.

"Alright" Issei smiled before kissing her on the cheek. As he explained what happened he could see the expression on Vali's face sour.

"I'm starting to wish I waited until after your news to have sex." Vali frowned clearly annoyed by what Issei revealed.

"Well there's nothing we can do now" Issei smiled as he started to get dressed.

"Yeah I know" Vali replied as she started re-dressing herself. This was a pain in the neck and they couldn't tell Rias or it would break her heart.

"I wonder if Rias realizes it." Issei frowned since Sirzechs was using Rias in a rather cruel way.

"Of course not, I imagine Sona would have but Rias has her head in the clouds" Vali scoffed.

"So what are we going to do about it" Issei wondered. They could train Gasper but with only a few weeks to go there wasn't an amount of training that existed that would help Gasper master his powers.

"About Gasper, nothing. Rias needs to learn that she can only rely on us so much. She has to get stronger on her own." Vali insisted.

"Fine by me" Issei smiled. Today was a good day and he was positive that his night would be equally as fun.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei sat down for dinner with his family, the fact that it was just the three Hyoudou's was a rare surprise given how active Issei's sex life had been recently. "So how's everything going son. It's very rare that you don't have a guest over" Issei's father asked calmly.

"It's fine, today was simply a more interesting day than usual." Issei replied. Irina was supposed to come over but her father called her and wanted to discuss her liaison role more.

"I see" Issei's father said calmly. Of course somebody picked that moment to ring the doorbell to his house catching everybody off guard.

"Were you expecting somebody Issei" his mother asked nervously.

"No, no I wasn't" Issei replied as he got up and made his way over to the door. When he opened it up he was pleasantly surprised to find Sona Sitri was standing there in a blue sleeveless blouse and black skirt.

"May I come in" Sona said bashfully fidgeting in the outfit. She clearly wasn't used to this if her squirming was any indication.

"Sure" Issei smiled. It was a strange situation but he wasn't about to complain.

(Scene Skip)

Issei found himself sitting on the edge of his bed with a smile on his face and Sona Sitri standing by his desk. "So Sona what brings you to my house tonight?" Issei smiled. Even he would admit that this wasn't something he expected but he wasn't going to say no.

"Gasper" Sona said calmly. Just like Issei, Sona realized that something about Gasper's release didn't quite make sense. She could naturally ask her sister but that would be too easy. Rias was clueless which left Vali and Issei.

"Alright." Issei smiled before once again relaying the story he got from Azazel. Just like Vali, Sona was equally as annoyed by the news though unlike Vali, Sona managed to keep a relatively calm expression.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sona wondered since this was a dangerous game that Sirzechs was playing.

"What would you have me do? I'm not Rias's servant and Vali won't do a thing either. For now we simply load up and wait." Issei frowned.

"Very well" Sona said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry I couldn't help you out mo-" Issei started to say before Sona quickly closed the gap between the pair of them and kissed him on the lips.

"Time to finish that contract from the other day" Sona said with a smile. The reason she ultimately chose Issei, was the hope that they could finish what her sister interrupted the day before.

"Are you sure" Issei replied in slight disbelief.

"I wouldn't have come over if I didn't" Sona smiled before closing the distance between them again.

" **I'm still convinced you plan this stuff sometimes." Ddraig chuckled inside his head.**

'Whatever' Issei replied as he focused back on the Sitri heiress and their impending romp. He was going to milk this for all it was worth and if the devil Leviathan interrupted him, so be it.

 **LEMON START:**

Sona and issei's kiss was relatively boring by Issei's standards but that was okay since he knew Sona wasn't used to it. They barely clashed tongues for a bit before Sona pulled away. "I'm sorry Issei, I'm just not used to all of this." Sona said timidly. The gap in experience was almost unfair.

"That's fine let's just get to the other stuff" Issei smiled as he slowly began to strip revealing his half naked form to Sona.

'Wow, he's ripped.' Sona thought to herself. Issei had an extremely toned body that was toned but not overly muscular. When she gave him the blowjob, his clothes were on so now she was finally seeing just what the Red Dragon was made of. She was so caught up that she didn't see Issei sneak behind him and slap her ass. "What was that for" Sona yelped not expecting something like that.

"You were caught up in how ripped I am." Issei chuckled.

"Oh" Sona blushed heavily.

"Now it's your turn to strip" Issei smiled. He could've pushed more but he knew he had to be delicate with Sona.

"I'm sorry ahead of time" Sona blushed as she pulled down her pants to reveal a simple pair of blue panties and then went for her shirt revealing a matching blue bra and her relatively flat chest. Well flat when compared to some of the boob monsters.

"Beautiful but something's missing" Issei smiled as he walked up to Sona and quickly pulled of her bra tossing it to the side.

"No" Sona said bashfully quickly hiding her breasts.

Issei realized that Sona was embarrassed for her breasts and decided to do something about this, "Sona move your hands."

"But they're small" Sona said nervously before her lips were silenced by a fierce kiss from Issei. As he slipped his tongue inside the Sitri heiress her arms fell to her sides. Once that happened Issei grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head.

"I don't care how big your breasts are. Let me see you" Issei smiled before pulling away.

"O-okay" Sona said bashfully with her arms down at her side

"Good" Issei smiled as he sat on the bed spreading his legs slightly before motioning for Sona to sit in the gasp.

"What are you planning Issei" Sona wondered as she followed Issei's unspoken instructions.

"I'm going to get rid of your complex." Issei smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist before fondling her small breasts with his hands while at the same time licking her neck.

"What are you... doing?" Sona moaned not used to the stimulation Issei was giving her.

"Have you never masturbated before Sona" Issei smiled deciding to have even more fun with the Sitri heiress.

"No…I…was too focused…on being a devil." Sona moaned as Issei's ministrations continued. Because she was right on

"Well there's a first time for everything" Issei smiled as he pulled his right hand off of Sona's breasts and grabbed Sona's right arm leading it towards her exposed pussy.

"What are you, kyaa" Sona yelped as Issei pinched her left nipple causing her to moan again.

"I'm going to show you how to masturbate" Issei smiled leading her right hand down Sona's body and towards her panties.

Sona looked on helplessly as Issei slid her panties to the side and slid her index finger inside her pussy, "This is" Sona gasped as a small shock went through her body.

"Just move your finger inside a few times. You'll like how it feels" Issei smiled.

"O-okay" Sona said nervously unsure of why Issei was doing this. As she did it she could feel more pleasure flowing through her body and she liked the feeling.

"Good job Sona" Issei smiled having slid away for just a moment in order to finish stripping himself.

"This feels good" Sona moaned before she felt something very hard press against her back.

"Sorry about that Sona, I guess little Issei wanted to say hello." Issei teased.

For Sona this was a welcome relief since she viewed this as a business transaction and she wanted to get it over with. Sona spun around to meet the pillar of flesh and her eyes widened, "I still can't believe it's that big" Sona stammered. It was at least 10 inches in size and a few inches wide.

"Yes and this huge thing is all for you." Issei smiled causing Sona to blush yet again.

Sona was torn right now between taking the large pillar of flesh as was or dealing with more of Issei's sexual stimulation. She knew it was only a matter of time till her spying sister realized where she was and if she saw them right now, it would end horribly for Issei. The Sitri heiress flipped her body so she was facing Issei's back wall. "Issei put it in" Sona said firmly. Sure there would be a little pain but that was expected under the circumstances.

"Not yet. **"** Issei smiled before creating a magic circle on his hands. As he was, he could do some real damage to Sona and he couldn't have that.

"What are you, KYAA!" Sona moaned as Issei stuck a finger into her snatch and the electric feeling she felt earlier exploded causing her loves juices to fly from her body.

"You weren't nearly wet enough to handle this monster of mine so I made you cum in order to make this easier" Issei smiled before lining himself up with Sona's exposed snatch and sliding into her slowly. She was a lot tighter then he thought and he had to use more strength then he expected.

"Ahh!" Sona cried in pain as Issei's member finally pierced her hymen claiming her virginity.

"Are you okay?" Issei said bashfully. Sona was much tighter than he expected and he was a little nervous that they couldn't continue.

Sona huffed heavily not expecting the pain to be this bad, "Give me…a moment." Sona requested. It was very possible she'd have fainted had he not done what he already did.

"Okay" Issei smiled holding the position for a few minutes so Sona could catch her breath and get used to his size.

"Okay" Sona finally confirmed and Issei began moving inside her choosing slow and gentle strokes in order to get her body used to his massive girth.

"Damn your tight" Issei grunted as Sona's passage held onto him like a vice grip.

"Just keep moving. I'll get used to this soon enough" Sona grunted as well since Issei's size was massive.

"Let's try this" Issei smirked leaning down in order to lick Sona's nipples hoping that he could loosen her up.

"Nghh so good" Sona moaned and her body responded more to the pleasure, making it slightly easier for the rutting pair.

"Good" Issei smiled as he continued to toy with Sona slowly picking up speed as Sona's body got used to his girth.

"So big, so good" Sona moaned happily as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. For the next ten minutes Issei's speed picked up and Sona's body slowly gave in.

"Issei I'm gonna cum again" Sona moaned her body finally managing to accept Issei.

"Good because I'm close too." Issei replied joyfully aware that Sona had finally given in. A few thrusts later and it finally came to a brutal end.

"I'm cumming" Sona roared as her juices flew out once again lubricating Issei for a final push.

"Here we go!" Issei roared, painting Sona's insides with his seed and putting a merciful end to their encounter. If Sona was paying attention she would've noticed a brief glow on Issei's back and Issei wince slightly but she was too caught up in her own orgasm to notice.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 21 and I hope I ended things with a bang. Next chapter the three factions meeting finally begins and there are plenty of surprises in store for everybody. Despite their lemon this chapter Sona will not be a true member of the harem. If you want a story with Sona as the main check out my other stories Sona DxD and Sona DxD Issei of the Sitri.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei's Room)

Because of the three factions meeting later that night, the devils were given the afternoon off in order to relax and relax they did, "That was wonderful Xenovia, Irina." Issei smiled as he lay in bed with the very naked church duo. For both girls tonight was going to be the first time they've seen Lord Michael and they were nervous because of their situations. Naturally, they spent the afternoon in bed with Issei in order to de-stress.

"Thanks but I'm still nervous" Irina said bashfully. Even though she was acting as Heaven's representative, she got it by proxy so she was afraid of what Michael would think.

"I understand" Issei smiled before kissing his childhood friend on the cheek.

"Can I have one too" Xenovia said bashfully. In her case she was afraid of how Michael would feel since she was a heretic and the church generally didn't view heretics very well.

"Of course" Issei smiled before kissing Xenovia on the cheek as well. He felt a large responsibility for what happened to the church girls and it's why he was so willing to be with Irina and Xenovia despite all the chaos.

"Thank you Issei" Irina smiled as the trio relaxed in bed for another hour until the meeting began.

(Scene Skip)

It was finally time for the Three Factions conference and as she made her way towards the meeting hall Vali Lucifer was already annoyed thanks to her fellow high class devil Rias. Because of Gasper's cowardly nature, Rias decided to leave him in the ORC clubroom with Koneko. When Vali found out, she was furious and decided to reveal the truth about tonight's festivities to her shocked peerage aside from Issei who was with Irina and Xenovia at the time. Kuroka naturally decided to stay and help her sister while Bikou chose to join Kuroka for added protection. Vali was dressed in the male uniform for Kuoh as she always was, while Issei and the rest of her peerage were dressed in their proper uniforms including Raynare. As the group opened the door, they found the two Maou and Azazel sitting at a large table with a calm man with long blonde hair and blue eyes in some really fancy garb. This was the current Leader of Heaven Michael. Sirzechs was in a special robe of his own with Serafall in a blue business suit with purple shit and Azazel in his yukata. "Glad you guys could make it" Azazel said sarcastically.

"Yea yeah let's just get started." Vali groaned taking her spot behind Sirzechs with her peerage clearly separate from Rias's. Irina of course made her way behind Michael since she was Heaven's representative with Raynare moving behind her father despite being a devil not that Vali cared too much. Vali would confess to being a little surprised at seeing Sona and Tsubaki since their role was minimal but chalked it up to Serafall wanting her little sis to be among the power players.

"Alright and I guess I'm going first" Azazel said nonchalantly before taking a deep breath. "Kokabiel's actions were his own and I'm sorry that I let him go unchecked for so long. Would I have seen this coming had I been more active, perhaps, but with so many people to watch over and things as they were it was impossible." Azazel shrugged causing Vali Sirzechs and Raynare to twitch heavily. It was a very Azazel response to the situation.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened and if I remember correctly, your daughter was watching over a group that was causing trouble in Kuoh." Sirzechs said sternly an act that caused Vali in particular to frown.

'Could you be any more transparent Sirzechs? ' Vali groaned internally. While he was good at his job as Maou, Sirzechs favored his sister way too much. No doubt he held a grudge because Vali ultimately got Issei when even she was planning to give him to Rias to help with Riser. Kiryuu was pretty strong in her own right but she didn't hold a candle to Issei. Hell her whole peerage together couldn't stop Issei at full power and it no doubt drove Sirzechs crazy.

"Those guys never once mentioned Kokabiel as the person who they were working with. According to them Azazel ordered us to work with some punk devil and that's it" Raynare said angrily causing most of the room to gasp.

"What did you just say!?" Serafall gasped speaking up first.

Raynare frowned since she realized that she dropped a major bomb in her frustration. Taking a deep breath she spilled the beans completely, "Those guys told me that Azazel wanted them to work with some punk devil. They were supposed to get Asia take her sacred gear and leave her body behind. It seemed like an easy job and none of us complained.

"That's a bold accusation Raynare. Do you have any proof?" Sirzechs scowled as well. Her words made it clear that somebody wanted to put Asia in their peerage. Not to mention, that person was a traitor because they were working with fallen angels in order to do it.

"Raynare may not know who it was, but we can find out." Issei smiled coming up with an idea.

"What are you thinking Issei" Sirzechs said nervously.

"It's simple really. As most of us are aware, Asia was kicked out of the church for healing a devil." Issei explained.

Vali's eyes widened, "You're saying that whoever Asia healed was the one who was working with Raynare and his group."

"That's right and Le Fay has a spell called **Orb of Memories** that would allow us to view Asia's memory of that day and you guys should easily be able to identify them" Issei continued.

"Is that true Le Fay" Sirzechs asked calmly.

"Yes it is Lord Lucifer." Le Fay replied as everyone turned towards a nervous Asia.

"Will this hurt" Asia said nervously since mind probing spells were generally very dangerous.

"No it won't. Now I just need you to focus on that day and I'll do the rest" Le Fay said calmly.

"Okay" Asia said calmly. Le Fay walked over to the nun and focused her magic. Everyone watched as Le Fay's blue magic circle revealed itself and a large silver orb appeared in the middle of the room. Normally the orb was small since the caster was the only one who needed the memories but Le Fay had to use more magic to make it visible to the whole group.

"What's happening" Serafall said nervously

"Give it a moment Lady Leviathan. This is a delicate spell and I have to make it large enough so that you guys can all see it" Le Fay said bashfully.

A moment later orb started to light up, and the group saw a very isolated room and while most of the group was confused, it was Michael who filled in the gaps. "Because of her power, Sister Asia was left isolated most of the time. What you're currently seeing is an image of her old room." Michael said calmly. All of the sudden there was a large explosion inside the orb which caught everybody off guard.

"What was that" a timid voice said which everyone realized was Asia. Since there was nobody else nearby she was forced to go to the source of the explosion herself despite the danger. After all she was a healer and naturally she would be needed.

'Clever. The devil attacked the area knowing that Asia would naturally come because of her duties as a healer.' Issei thought to himself as he watched Asia leave the room slowly making her way towards what everyone suspected was the location of the devil in question. As she finally made her way outside she noticed a figure lying on the ground with a lot of blood spilling out of a wound on their stomach. As Asia, got closer the person's identity was revealed.

"That's!" Sirzechs exclaimed.

"No way" Serafall yelled out.

"It can't be" Rias gasped.

"It's him" Vali growled. Sona didn't say anything but the visible annoyance on her face was clear to anybody who knew her. Everyone watched Asia heal the young man and his devil wings appeared before he flew away and the memory came to an end.

"We have our proof" Sirzechs said coldly. Clearly his reaction of the identity of the young man was not a good one.

"I take it you know who the young man is" Issei said calmly noticing the reactions of the 3 high class devils and the two Maou. They were clearly annoyed by the revelation.

"Yes I do" Sirzechs was about to reveal the name of the person but they heard a massive explosion this time in the real world.

"I think Bikou found the enemy" Arthur chuckled causing the Lucifer peerage to deadpan. Bikou's love of overkill was well known by his teammates.

"Yep and we should be getting the cannon fodder sometime soon" Issei chuckled glad for some action.

"What's going on here, what's happening with Gasper?" Rias exclaimed clearly afraid for her peerage.

"Short version is that somebody's trying to grab a hold of Gasper in order to stop time and allow a powerful strike force to come and play." Issei smiled.

"We have to do something" Rias exclaimed rushing over to a nonchalant Vali.

"Didn't we just say that Bikou found the enemy Rias? Between him and Kuroka, Gasper will be fine." Vali shrugged.

"So how are we gonna deal with the strike force." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"How about our combined peerage takes out the cannon fodder and me and Issei deal with the big boss." Vali chuckled.

"Works for me" Issei spoke up.

"Me too" Akeno spoke up.

"So it's agreed." Vali smiled though Rias was still confused.

"Hold on a minute. Why do you guys get the big boss" Rias said angrily.

"I can boost my power every ten seconds and transfer power to anybody I want. Vali can divide any attack that comes our way. Together there are very few opponents that we can't deal with." Issei shrugged.

"Fine" Rias pouted. She didn't like how she was being pushed aside so easily in favor of the two Dragon Emperor's but at least her peerage was getting involved.

"Here they come" Azazel smiled as the group looked outside to see the group of magic circles begin to form and the robed magicians slowly appear.

"Rias your peerage gets the group on the right while mine gets the group on the left." Vali smiled.

"Sure but if you don't mind I'm going out too" Rias said happily as she focused herself.

"Be my guest" Vali smiled.

"Shall we Le Fay" Arthur smirked.

"Yes nii-sama" Le Fay replied happily.

"I'm going to" Ravel said proudly.

"Showtime" Kiryuu said happily as the **Tiamat Gear** sprung to life.

"I'm going too" Raynare smiled as her wings activated. It was time for battle and this was going to be fun. Everyone watched as the peerage members crushed the magicians with brutal precision. Halfway through the battle, Bikou flew up to join the slaughter and the strike force was destroyed in moments.

"That didn't take long." Vali said nonchalantly.

"Yep. Let's hope the big boss is worth fighting" Issei smiled.

"Looks like we're about to find out" Azazel smiled as a magic circle appeared in the room. The women who appeared in front of them was a sight to behold.

"Damn" Issei smiled lustfully. The woman in question was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. Her dress was low cut and had a large slit that opposed her massive breasts. Her weapon was a large purple staff with a half crescent and she was clearly ready to fight.

"Katerea what are you doing here?" Serafall said angrily.

"I'm here to destroy you guys but it would seem that our plan failed and you guys aren't frozen" the women in question frowned.

"So who are you lady and how do you know our favorite magical girl" Issei wondered.

"My name is Katerea Leviathan scum. I'm a real Leviathan unlike that disgrace Serafall."

"Is that so" Issei smiled getting a devious look in his eyes.

"That's right and if you don't mind I have a Leviathan to kill." Katerea chuckled before Issei sent her flying with a powerful punch breaking the window and sending Katarea outside.

"Yeah I don't think so." Issei smiled shocking everybody with his strength.

"Wow" Serafall said in shock.

"He caught her off guard that's all" Vali said calmly but even she was a little bit shocked.

"You little bastard." Katerea roared.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a minute" Issei groaned as he pulled out his wings and boosted gear and flew outside.

"Good grief." Vali groaned as she activated Divine Dividing and took her spot next to her queen.

"The Red and White Dragons. What an honor" Katerea smiled.

"Yeah yeah" Issei smiled as he was the first to charge.

 **BOOST**

"Hmph, you're not nearly strong enough to take me on alone." Katerea growled as she fired magic attacks at Issei."

"Maybe but he doesn't need to be" Vali smiled having used a burst of speed to get behind the Leviathan heir.

 **DIVIDE**

With the roar of divine dividing, Katerea's power was cut in half and that allowed Issei to get in between her guard and slam her in the stomach again.

"Ughh damn you" Katerea growled falling to the ground. She was barely able to get back to her feet before she heard a sound that spelled deep trouble.

 **BOOST**

 **EXPLOSION**

"Forget somebody" Issei said with a devious smile on his face. He was about to have some real fun with the Leviathan heiress.

"Oh great, Issei's about to do something embarrassing again" Irina frowned noticing the look on her childhood friends face.

"You basTARDDDDDDDD" Katerea cried out as Issei picked that moment to slap Katerea's ass.

"Did he just" Sona looked at him with shock.

"Yes he did" Serafall said with a half-smile.

"HAHAHAHA I love this kid" Azazel smiled.

"How dare you" Katerea growled spinning to attack him but finding that he was gone.

"That's quite enough from you" Issei smiled having used his speed to get behind her again. This time Issei picked a spot just above her rear and pressed it with his gauntlet clad hand focusing a ton of magic onto it.

"NGHHHHHH" Katerea moaned since that happened to be a weak spot of hers. The girls watching were well aware of what was happening and they looked at the situation in disbelief.

"He actually just used pure aura to make her cum." Serafall said starting to laugh at the insane display.

Katerea was furious and her face was pink with embarrassment. She had never been humiliated like this before and she would get her revenge. There he was floating in the air with a big grin on his face. "You'll pay for this" Katerea roared charging Issei with raw fury.

"Yeah no" Issei smiled using his speed to get above her and nailing her with an axe kick sending her back to the ground.

"Had enough fun yet" Vali deadpanned having watched the display up until now.

"Oh yeah. You can finish her now" Issei smiled as Katerea struggled to get up.

 **RESET**

"Good because I'm finishing this. **BALANCE BREAKER"** Vali roared as the white armor surrounded her body.

"I'm not finished yet" Katerea groaned getting up from the attack. The physical damage was minimal but Katarea was humiliated and she wasn't going to let it stand.

"You kinda are" Vali smirked quickly getting behind Katarea.

 **DIVIDE**

"I'm not done" Katerea struggled as Vali's divide continued.

 **DIVIDE x3**

"Damn you" Katerea grunted collapsing on the ground with the loss of her power. The once proud Leviathan heiress was reduced to nothing and there was nothing she could do about. Even if she tried to self-destruct the White Dragon's power would stop her.

Vali looked down at the proud heiress and smiled because this was her victory. "I'd say it's been an honor Katerea but I'd be lying, **Dragon Shot** " The blast of energy finished off the Leviathan heiress and with her down the attack had come to an end. Everyone watching was stunned to see the two Dragon Emperor's take out Katarea Leviathan like it was nothing.

"Incredible" Rias gasped not expecting them to win so easily especially since Issei didn't have his balance breaker yet. If he ever got that she would be doomed.

"Damn those two make quite a team" Azazel chuckled.

"That was fun" Issei smiled walking back to the group nonchalantly.

"Says the guy who smacked the ass of our enemy." Vali deadpanned. She still couldn't believe that he

"Would you rather I used some other skills and taken her away to fuck her brains out?" Issei smiled back.

"Good point" Vali deadpanned unsure of how else to respond.

"Geez Issei don't you have enough girls" Irina pouted walking up to Issei with a frown on her face.

"Oh relax Irina, I was kidding." Issei smiled wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay" Irina blushed heavily not expecting that at all

"Why don't we take a few minutes to fix everything up" Sirzechs smiled. The group nodded their approval and took a moment to relax after the attack.

(Scene Skip)

With everything restored, the group resumed the meeting. Fortunately for the devils in the room, the question of the young man's identity was pushed aside for the moment in favor of discussing the Khaos Brigade. "Despite how easily they were taken out today. It is clear that the Khaos Brigade is a threat. There's no way of knowing when or where they'll strike next" Sirzechs said calmly.

"You're right so how about this. I'll join Kuoh as a teacher and help advise Vali and the ORC." Azazel smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Issei smiled glad that he could hang with Azazel more.

"Me too" Vali smiled.

"I'm fine with that" Rias said calmly. Seeing that he was good friends with Issei and helped Vali with her training gave her hope that he could help her as well.

"Excellent. From our end we can give Heaven and the Fallen Angels access to Ajuka's information on reincarnation. The ability to make new angels will surely be a good thing." Sirzechs suggested catching everyone off guard.

"Are you sure" Michael wondered.

"Of course" Sirzechs said calmly.

"Very well then" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"If we're making requests mind if I make two" Issei said calmly catching everybody off guard.

"What would those be" Michael wondered.

"Would it be possible to allow Xenovia and Asia to pray despite being devils?" Issei asked curiously.

"Issei" Asia and Xenovia said in shock.

"He's right. I know that Xenovia still prays accidentally and so does Asia every once in a while. I'm sure it would be great for them to be able to pray safely again." Rias added since they were her pawns.

"I don't see the problem and what's the second request." Michael said calmly.

"That when you figure out how to reincarnate angels. Make Irina one of the first people you test it out on." Issei said once again causing everybody including Irina to look at him in shock.

"Are you serious Issei!?" Irina exclaimed not expecting that at all.

"I know you very well Irina and I know you'd love nothing more than to be an angel." Issei admitted with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes but" Irina protested but Issei stopped us.

"But nothing Irina, become an angel and live out your dream. Since we're making peace you won't be my enemy and you can fight for the church again just like you really wanted." Issei said sternly.

"Well Irina, would you like to become an angel?" Michael said calmly. It was clear to him that Irina was torn between her feelings for Issei and those of the church. Issei was clearly okay with it and now it was up to Irina.

"Yes Lord Michael" Irina blushed heavily not expecting to be put on the spot. The process would take some time and until then she would enjoy being with Issei as much as possible.

"It looks like we've pretty much finished for the evening." Sirzechs smiled.

"I guess so" Azazel smiled. Like that, the three factions meeting had come to an end. Many things were revealed this night and now the Three Factions were finally on the path to peace.

(Scene Skip)

(Rias P.O.V)

Even though I didn't do a thing I was exhausted after the Three Factions meeting. Vali proved her strength and Issei proved that he's every bit the powerhouse that I thought he would be. I had no clue how I could compete with his monstrous power and I knew he would only get stronger. Then there was the other revelation of the day; one that ended up being pushed aside. Just as I was about to go to sleep, a magic circle appeared in the middle of my room. Luckily for me I recognized the magic circle as Issei's and the young man appeared in front of me in some casual clothes.

"What's going on Issei?" I said in shock. I didn't mind being naked since Issei was used to seeing me naked already but I didn't think he'd appear in front of me like that.

"I'm actually a clone and there's another one of me at Vali's house and Sona's." the Issei revealed.

"What about the real you" I asked calmly. Something was up and I didn't like it especially since Issei went to see Vali and Sona.

"Having sex with Irina, but you have other things to worry about." Issei said nonchalantly before his expression became much more focused. "What is important is that you have information that I want and if you tell me what I want to know, you can join Irina as the one enjoying my body. Of course if the one at Sona's house or Vali's house tells me first, I'll know and I'll vanish." Issei replied.

Crap, I didn't have much time and I did want to sleep with Issei again. "You want to know the identity of the figure that we saw in Asia's memory, right." I asked hopefully. That's the only reason he would go see Vali and Sona.

"That's right" Issei smiled back.

"His name is Dio" I started to say before the Issei in front of me vanished. No doubt Issei got the information from one of the others and my bet was Sona.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Mission accomplished" I smiled as I sat at my desk with Irina lying on my bed. We were going to spend the night having sex, but I wanted to find out the identity of the person who we saw in Asia's memories first. Irina decided to play along and was actually the one who suggested I make the clones since she knew I was sleeping with Vali Rias and Sona. What a mischievous girl my childhood friend was. Thanks to a spell I picked up from Le Fay, I could link our minds so when one learned the truth I could stop the others.

"So who won" Irina asked cutely.

"Annoyingly enough it was Vali." I smiled making my way over to the bed.

"Who did you want to win" Irina questioned.

"We have other things to do" I smiled as I pressed my lips against Irina's. She was going to be angel in short order but until then, I was going to enjoy her as much as I could.

That's it for Chapter 22 and I hope you guys liked what we did because things were about to get fun. Next chapter the school year comes to an end but when Issei learns of the devils plans for the summer he's not as thrilled as one would expect.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei's Room)

The sun was shining the birds were chirping and Issei Hyoudou was waking up to a blowjob from his childhood friend. All should've been right with the world, but despite the wonderful blowjob, Issei was still distracted by the revelations of the night before.

(Flashback)

Issei's clone arrived in the room of his master Vali Lucifer ready to see who would give him the information he wanted. Vali was completely naked because of her sleeping policy and Issei loved it but he couldn't jump the gun yet, "I figured you would be spending the night screwing Irina… then again you're a clone so I take it you still are." Vali smiled as she got up to reveal her naked form to a smiling clone.

"That's right although before I enjoy some pleasure, I have some business to handle." the clone confirmed. By now the other clones were there and it was time for the game. It wouldn't be fair to jump the gun just yet.

Vali realized what was going on given her queen's personality, "I take it there's one of you at Rias and Sona's house as well."

"Yep"

"Well I hate to ruin your fun but the name you're looking for is Diodora Astaroth." Vali smirked knowing that he was hoping that Sona would win.

Clone Issei frowned because Sona was about to say the name before Vali beat them to it, "I'm guessing Diodora is a high class devil like you guys." The clone shrugged in annoyance.

Vali was pleased that she finally got one over on Issei, "Oh yeah but I'll tell you about him once we're finished having sex. That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Yep" the clone replied and it stripped in order to begin the fun.

(Flashback end)

It turns out that Diodora Astaroth was a High Class devil just like Sona Rias and Vali. Not to mention that he was the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Maou. If he was a traitor, then the devil world had a serious problem. "Issei, you really shouldn't be thinking about other girls when I'm giving you a morning blowjob" Irina pouted stopping her ministrations as she looked into her childhood friend's eyes. She knew that he didn't react much to the blowjobs at this point but it was still annoying that he wasn't even paying a little bit of attention to her.

"I wasn't actually. I was just thinking about what Vali told me last night." Issei replied.

She wanted to say that it was the same thing but realized that this was how Issei was, "You can discuss that with Vali later. Right now I want you to enjoy my blowjob" Irina insisted.

"Alright" Issei retorted and the two childhood friends continued with the morning routine.

(Scene Skip)

The next few weeks were relatively boring for Issei and that was a welcome change after the chaos that had unfolded during his first few months as a devil. In addition to his almost daily training, Issei worked on building a bond with most of his growing harem though he was surprised when Sona asked to be removed from his rotation. She wanted to focus more on managing Kuoh since she was hoping to build her own school down the road. She believed that if she continued to be involved with him, she wouldn't be able to focus on that. Issei understood and accepted the decision reluctantly. With the school year over in another week it was time to figure out what the plan was for the summer. "Everyone I have good news and bad news." Vali smiled as she gathered her peerage in the clubroom.

"Start with the bad news first." Bikou chuckled.

Vali deadpanned since Bikou clearly knew what the good news was, "The bad news is that we'll be headed to the underworld for the summer." Vali revealed much to Issei's annoyance.

"And the reason for that is." Issei said with his eyes narrowed.

Vali knew she couldn't hide the truth from Issei and rather he find out now instead of later. "They're having a meeting of the six youth devils in a month or so." Vali revealed.

"Got it" Issei frowned his expression souring since he quickly realized what was going on. He was no fool and Sirzechs was playing a deadly game.

"What's the good news?" Le Fay said with a mix of nervousness and excitement. After all, the end of the year marked another matter.

"The good news is quite obvious Le Fay. When school ends your punishment will come to an end and I'll restore your real body and power." Issei reminded her.

"Yes!" Le Fay cheered happily because she could finally be her real self.

"Good for you Le Fay. So when's your night with Issei as the real you." Kuroka teased causing her to blush heavily.

"We'll do something before we leave for the underworld." Issei confirmed.

"Okay" Le Fay smiled and was thrilled that her punishment had finally come to an end.

"Now let's get started on contracts." Vali smiled happily.

(Scene Skip)

Thanks to his mastery of **Gift of the Hydra** Issei could relax in the clubroom while his clones did the contracts. Murayama did the same thing which allowed her to go to the kendo club without too much headache on the rare occasions she had to show herself with the club. This allowed him to sit with Vali while the rest of the peerage was gone and Azazel met with Rias about her plans, "This meeting is bullshit and you know it" Issei groaned as he sipped some tea with Vali working on paperwork.

"Of course it is. Hell I'm betting that Sirzechs wants to plan mock Rating Games to lure Diodora out of hiding." Vali groaned finding the decision equally as disgusting as her queen.

"That may be so but we have a much bigger problem. That being Asia herself." Issei acknowledged.

"Good point. If you noticed our reaction to the person's real identity there's no doubt Kiryuu did and she strikes me as the type who will try to find out the truth from Rias before too long." Vali paled.

" **I'm not so sure. Tiamat will have realized what's going on as well and she'll keep Kiryuu silent." Ddraig spoke up.**

" **My brother is right. Tia will ensure that Kiryuu keeps her mouth shut until the time is right." Albion confirmed.**

"That solves one of the problems but not the major one. Diodora is going to make a move sooner or later and Sirzechs is counting on that" Issei groaned.

"Yep but for now we relax since that's all we can do." Vali confirmed. This was politics at its finest and Vali and Issei both hated it.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei went to the door to greet his date for tonight, he would admit that he still couldn't figure out how the girls arranged who came over to see him. Of course all that went out the window when Serafall Leviathan of all people appeared, "What did I do this time" Issei groaned.

Serafall looked at him in confusion, "What, I thought this outfit was pretty normal." Serafall said in a cutesy voice. She was wearing a purple blouse that barely held back her breasts and a black skirt along with purple striped knee socks and a pair of sneakers.

"The outfit is very much normal Serafall but I'm more wondering why you're interrupting my dinner date." Issei groaned. He had no delusions that his night would end with him sleeping with the Leviathan and after finding out about his summer plans, he was definitely not in the mood to deal with Serafall trying to justify it.

"Issei come on. Dinner's nearly ready" his mom called out from the kitchen.

"Got it" Issei groaned knowing that this was going to be a headache.

"This should be fun." Serafall smiled as she walked in. Issei's night was just beginning and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei and Serafall made their way up to his room, Issei's annoyance had only grown. Oh his family was perfectly fine with Serafall since the other girls mentioned her on a few occasions. The problem was that he still had no clue why she was hear. His relationship with Sona was over just as Serafall wanted so there was no reason for her to be there. Once they were finally alone, Issei cast a privacy barrier to ensure his family didn't listen in. "Why are you here Serafall!" Issei said coldly.

"And here I thought you'd like how I look." Serafall said in a cutesy way doing a twirl for Issei and revealing the black lace panties underneath her skirt.

"Serafall" Issei growled not wanting to play games.

"Oh fine you grumpy dragon I'll stop messing around." Serafall said calmly before her expression changed. "Vali told you about the youth devils meeting right?"

Issei's expression darkened because he realized what this was really about, "Yes I did and now I realize why you're here. You want me to keep my cool around Diodora and not blast him to kingdom come until after he reveals himself as the traitor he is." Issei snarled.

"Yes actually. Rias is naïve enough that she won't realize what we're doing but she's the only one. I don't like it either Issei but Sirzechs made this call because it's his sister." Serafall frowned.

"I wonder what would happen if Asia was in Sona's peerage." Issei said calmly knowing how protective of her sister Serafall actually was.

"Sirzechs is afraid of the consequences but I'm not. I'd kill anybody if I thought it was to protect So-tan." Serafall reminded Issei.

"Yes I know. Our own relationship proves that." Issei smiled recalling how Serafall interrupted Issei and Sona frequently when they first started their trysts.

Serafall frowned since she knew Sona took herself out of Issei's rotation recently, "if that's all I guess it's time for me to go." Serafall frowned.

"Yep." Issei smiled as the Maou Leviathan left his room. It was an anti-climactic night but one that proved that Serafall was at least reasonable when it came to certain matters.

(Scene Skip)

It was the last day of school and as Issei sat on the rooftop he was in an oddly joyful mood. Tonight he would finally claim Le Fay and after the harsh punishment he owed it to her to make tonight a wonderful experience. Of course he had one more meeting for lunch and he had no clue which girl would come. As the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to find Kiryuu Aika was his guest. "Well this is a surprise. I figured Xuelan or Ravel would come see me." Issei smiled. Kiryuu and he rarely interacted and despite her clear interest she never made a move on him.

"Well too bad because I wanted to talk to you today." Kiryuu said calmly. It was amazing to think that the geeky Kiryuu was really such a babe. Thanks to her familiar Peke she could show off her real self instead of the geeky form she usually sported. Sadly for her, she was no match for the A classes Issei already had which is likely why she hasn't done something as of yet.

"Sure what's up" Issei asked calmly quickly focusing my senses in case somebody was around. Amusingly enough, Xuelan was waiting by the door but clearly Kiryuu asked for this moment and was given it.

"When will it be my turn Issei?" Kiryuu wondered. Kiryuu's feelings were well known but in all the chaos she was lost in the struggle.

"You'll have your moment when we have the trip to the underworld. I'll make some time for you then." Issei replied calmly.

"Thanks" Kiryuu smiled before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

" **I have such a lucky partner and once you add Tiamat's power you'll be even more unstoppable." Ddraig smirked.**

Issei couldn't help but appreciate the joke since claiming Kiryuu was going to happen sooner or later, 'Yes I know but right now I have other things to focus on.' Issei smiled as Xuelan walked onto the rooftop ready for more fun. He lived a charmed life and more was on the way.

(Scene Skip)

Of all the relationships that Issei had, there was none more bizarre then the one he shared with Le Fay Pendragon. When he first became a devil, Le Fay was simply loli witch Le Fay. She was a girl who while actually fairly busty in her own right, was not on the level of Kuoh's great ladies due to her being in Kuoh's middle school branch and a 2nd year at that. When Issei killed Declan Faust, he released the curse that Declan put on Le Fay and learned that the loli witch was really a beauty that rivaled pretty much anybody. Unfortunately for Le Fay, revealing God's death to Irina cost her more than her best friend at the time. It cost her Issei's warmth and her newfound freedom. With the school year's official end earlier today, Le Fay could finally be her real self all the time and it began with a visit to Issei's house for the customary dinner date that had become standard for the girls before Issei slept with them.

"Here we go" Le Fay said with a smile as she sat in front of the door. Instead of being loli witch Le Fay the second year middle schooler who was one of the top beauties in all of Kuoh; she was once again Le Fay Pendragon the girl whose incredible beauty was matched only by her power. Le Fay was as tall as Irina but possessed breasts that were a few inches larger than her old friends but not quite on the level of boob monsters like Vali Akeno Kuroka and Rias, though her thin waist and heart-shaped rear were something she could be proud of. Her blonde hair flowed halfway down her body making for an amazing image and she was sure that the silver tank top and black skirt would have Issei drooling for sure. When the door opened, Issei's mom answered which caught her off guard considering the circumstances.

"Have we met dear?" Issei's mom said with a slight surprise.

"No we have not. My name is Le Fay Pendragon and I'm Lady Vali's bishop." Le Fay said calmly with a bow.

"Ahh yes. Well you're much older than I thought you'd be." Issei's mom said bashfully. Having learned about her peerage from Vali, his mom never expected Le Fay to be that old.

"Well my situation is a bit complicated." Le Fay chuckled since that was the best way to describe it.

"Well come in. Issei's doing homework right now. I'm sure that your devil lifestyle makes school a bit boring." Issei's mom replied.

"Yes it does" Le Fay admitted and the night began with a fun joke.

(Scene Skip)

Dinner was quick and simple which Le Fay was fine with since it got her closer to the thing she desired most, her night with Issei Hyoudou. "Are you ready for this Le Fay" Issei smirked as the pair slowly walked up the steps with Issei holding into her hand.

"I am" Le Fay smiled as the pair arrived at Issei's room. For Le Fay this was a moment months in the making and she was more than ready.

"Well then how about we make some magic" Issei teased as he opened the door.

"That joke was awful Issei." Le Fay chuckled as the pair walked into the room. The moment she closed the door, it was time at last.

 **LEMON START:**

"Hey I thought that was" Issei started to respond before Le Fay silenced his lips with her own. Issei was a little caught off guard which allowed Le Fay to sneak her tongue into Issei's and take the early advantage. Of course Issei quickly turned the tables on her, dominating the kiss and forcing Le fay back with just his tongue. The pair clashed tongues for a few minutes before Le Fay had to pull back to get air.

"Damn your good" Le Fay frowned. She was struggling after just a kiss. What would happen if they really got serious?

"I get a lot of practice" Issei smirked as he slowly stripped himself.

Le Fay twitched slightly but seeing Issei's bare body made up for it, "So we both agree no magic tonight. Just pure skill" Le Fay questioned as she began to strip herself.

"That's fine with me" a now naked Issei replied with a smile his length softened for the moment so it wouldn't interfere with his foreplay. Last time he only spanked Le Fay's ass and groped her a bit but that was because he wanted her to get a small taste of his skill. This time, she was going to learn just how talented Issei was.

"Then let's do this" a now naked Le Fay smiled from the bed.

"Of course" Issei smiled before capturing Le Fay's lips once again. Just like before Issei easily dominated the kiss the clash of tongues proving too much for Le Fay. Unlike before, this time Issei wouldn't let her escape.

'Unreal' Le Fay thought to herself as the clash of tongues continued. Between the fiercesome kiss and the knowledge that his massive length was coming for her soon, Le Fay was stuck in a haze that she would have trouble recovering from anytime soon. After three long minutes, Issei pulled away leaving an impressive trail of saliva in his wake.

"We're just getting started Le Fay" Issei smiled as he began tracing kisses down Le Fay's body starting with her arms. Once he was done his eyes focused on her massive breasts which he decided to save for last. From her arms he went to her collarbone the slow sensual kisses causing Le Fay to shudder. When it finally came time for her breasts Le Fay, was shocked to see Issei bypass them completely choosing to trace his lips down her stomach. "Why" Le Fay wondered in a lustful haze.

"If you mean why did I avoid your breasts? It's because I wanted to save the best part for last." Issei smiled as he slipped a finger from his right hand into Le Fay's pussy using his left hand to fondle the breast underneath it while his tongue handled the other one.

"KYAAA" Le Fay cried out her first orgasm nearly hitting her.

"Did you cum already Le Fay?" Issei teased fondling her breasts a bit more. The real reason he saved the breasts for last was that the loss of Le Fay's curse, also meant that her body was in a hormonal rush essentially experiencing the full wrath of puberty in an hour and she was extra sensitive.

"No… you're just so good" Le Fay moaned not expecting him to push her so easily. She would admit to pleasuring herself many times to Issei before her punishment and this far surpassed anything that she expected.

"I know" Issei smiled before resuming his fun adding a second finger to the mix. Le Fay was putty in his hands and as his ministrations continued her cries of pleasure filled the room. He was lucky that his privacy seal was set to activate the moment he closed the door. Otherwise the whole house would hear Le Fay's cries of pleasure.

"Issei I'm going to cum" Le Fay cried out a minute later her body on absolute fire.

"Alright" Issei smiled stopping his ministrations for a minute much to Le Fay's confusion before she was shocked by Issei's tongue taking the place of the two fingers and bringing forth Le Fay's first orgasm.

"Unreal" Le Fay moaned as the haze of her first orgasm at Issei's hands stormed through her body.

"So would you like to try out some other stuff or get to the main event Le Fay?" Issei smiled. He would love to explore her body more but he was getting horny himself and he hated holding back.

"Main event, I won't last much longer if we continue with the foreplay and I'm certainly wet enough." Le Fay said sternly spreading her legs so Issei could access her pussy. She was just starting to realize the issue with her hormones and she cursed herself for not thinking about it earlier.

"I see" Issei smiled before quickly lining himself up with Le Fay and allowing his length to fully expand so Le Fay would realize what was waiting for her. Le Fay realized the trap that Issei essentially set and she was no doubt furious that she would be cut short.

"Huge" Le Fay said in shock. Last time she never got a good look at his member before it hammered her ass and now it was time for her to lose her other virginity.

"And it's all for you" Issei smiled as he slid his length against Le Fay's entrance in order to lubricate himself a bit more.

"Let me have it Issei" Le Fay said with a mix of fear and excitement. This was the moment she was waiting for and with her hormones storming through her she couldn't handle his teasing.

"Okay" Issei smiled as he slid his length inside Le Fay and was pleased by the lack of a hymen as he slid into Le Fay's body at last.

"Yes!" Le Fay cried out cumming from simply feeling all that Issei had to offer. He was on the verge of her womb already.

"Do you want me to wait, Le Fay? I'm pretty sure you just came again." Issei chuckled. She really underestimated the hormones.

"Don't wait you bastard. We both know that I'm super horny." Le Fay growled realizing that Issei tricked her.

"Yes we do" Issei smiled putting his hands on Le Fay's waist so he could really get moving.

"Yes! Yes! Yesssssss!" Le Fay cried out as Issei's quick smooth strokes hit her sensitive spots and caused her arousal to skyrocket again.

"Damn you're really moaning Le Fay. You must've been waiting for some time for this" Issei chuckled at how helpless Le Fay was.

"Yes I was and it's worth it" Le Fay roared as Issei continued to move inside her. She was already on the verge of cumming again and yet Issei was nowhere near it.

"Well don't hold back on my account. I know you're going to cum already." Issei teased slowing down so Le Fay could bask in her coming orgasm.

Le Fay blushed heavily since Issei was right. "Cumming" Le Fay cried out spraying her juices onto Issei's member and the bed.

"Now that you've got your orgasm out of the way it's time to get mine." Issei chuckled grabbing Le Fay and flipping her into his favorite doggystyle position.

"Issei… wait I just KYAA" Le fay cried out as Issei slammed inside her again using the same quick strokes from before but thanks to the new position he was completely smashing Le Fay's womb.

"You wanted pure skill Le Fay, well you got it." Issei smiled as he slid his hands onto her breasts and began fondling them just to add to her delight.

"AHHHH" Le Fay cried out having quickly been forced into another orgasm.

"Don't worry Le Fay because I'm almost done." Issei smiled as he grabbed Le Fay and pulled her against his body so he could make out with her while he pummeled her body.

'Now's my moment' Le Fay thought to herself wanting to officially confess to Issei. Unfortunately for her, her lips were silenced by Issei's yet again. As they clashed tongues, Le Fay's thought changed to enjoying this moment while it lasted because her body wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's over Le Fay. I'm about to cum." Issei smiled knowing that Le Fay was reaching her limit if not at it already. As he placed Le Fay back on the bed, he geared up for his first orgasm of the night but his last with Le Fay.

"Let me have it Issei. Make this one count" Le Fay moaned. This was her only shot of the night and she knew it. Issei could go for much longer but she was done. The hormones running through her body had her on the verge of exhaustion and it was only willpower that was keeping her going at this point.

"Alright then Le Fay here we go" Issei smiled pushing the last few strokes through before sending a powerful burst into Le Fay's womb.

"I'm CUMMING!" Le Fay cried out as Issei filled her to the brim before she collapsed on the bed her body barely holding on for dear life.

 **LEMON END**

A smiling Issei could only look over his handiwork and chuckle, "Well that was a nice start to the summer" Issei chuckled pulling the covers over the collapsed Le Fay before trying to decide which of his girls to go see in order to finish off the night. In only a few days they'd be going to the underworld and he was going to enjoy himself for as long as he could.

That's it for Chapter 23 everybody and it's time for the underworld at last.

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Gremory Family Train)

With summer officially underway, Issei's found himself on a train owned by the Gremory family in order to head to the Underworld. Normally you'd be able to teleport without any restrictions but new devils had to take the normal way once. Ironically enough, this also included Murayama and Katase who may have been devils the year before but had to spend the summer with the kendo club since Murayama hadn't developed **Gift of the Hydra** to the point that she could clone herself for a whole summer. "This is fun" Issei commented as he sat in one of the cars drinking tea with Arthur and Bikou. Kiba was in the same room relaxing on a chair of his own while Kuroka was taking a nap on a sofa bed that Rias provided for the Nekoshu siblings to relax on. Bikou of course took a picture to tease Kuroka with later.

"It is rather refreshing and it's thanks to you that we have it this way." Arthur chuckled as he motioned towards a door leading to another room.

"Yeah" Issei chuckled as he thought about what happened a mere thirty minutes ago and at the fun that was taking place as they spoke.

 _Flashback_

"Everyone, we'll arrive in the Underworld in about an hour. Until then everybody has free time in to do whatever they want." Rias smiled happily as she looked over her peerage and Vali's.

"Cool" Xenovia smiled before running over to Issei and planting her lips against his in a searing kiss.

"What are you doing Xenovia" Irina yelled out.

"Once we get to the underworld we'll be separated from Issei for a month because they'll be going to Vali's territory and I wanted to have some fun with him before that." Xenovia replied frankly causing Irina and a few other girls to blush since they were thinking the same thing.

"Just one problem Xenovia, Issei's only one guy and we won't have time for him to satisfy us all before we have to be presentable." Kiryuu pointed out causing most of that group to frown. She wanted her Issei time also but she didn't want to lose her virginity during an orgy.

"That's not true and you know it Kiryuu. He has access to Murayama's Gift of the Hydra dragonic clones and he could probably give us each an Issei." Le Fay reminded them causing those same girls to perk up. Issei could only chuckle at the whole scenario since the girls seemed to plan the time for him.

Kiryuu smiled since she was very much aware of that, "Yeah but here's the problem. We have you, Vali, Rias, Akeno, Murayama, Katase, Irina, Xenovia, and finally Raynare. Luckily for us Ravel and Xuelan already left because of Phenex family obligations but that means one of you is left out.

"Plus even if he uses Gift of the Hydra he's supposed to six at the most in order to prevent his dragonic instincts from firing up." Murayama revealed causing the tension to drop again. It was a rule that Murayama had with her usage of Gift of the Hydra and Vali told Issei to follow the same rules even though Ddraig could counteract some of it. It was clear that an orgy was happening the question was how. The solution ended up coming from a fascinating source.

"How about this, one clone gets the kendo duo; one clone gets the triad; the church girls can share an Issei, and Le Fay and Raynare can share a final one." Bikou of all people suggested catching everybody off guard.

"Damn" Issei chuckled not expecting that from the normally simple minded monkey.

"That's pretty kinky Bikou." Kuroka added.

"As much as it annoys me, that's probably the easiest way." Vali admitted.

"I'm game ufufufu. It'll be like old times for me and Rias." Akeno said lustfully.

"Akeno!" Rias blushed being reminded of the times they experimented with one another before Issei became a part of their life.

"I'm gonna puke" Koneko groaned being opposed to most perversion. She was glad that her sister was with Bikou but because of her hatred of perverts they typically either had fun at Bikou's house or used a barrier.

"Well that's fine with me. Though I'm surprised you don't wanna join the fun Kiryuu." Issei smiled enjoying everything that was happening.

"All in good time Issei." Kiryuu smiled bitterly something quite a few girls noticed. She clearly wanted her moment but on her terms.

"So where are we doing this?" Vali wondered.

"We can use the next trail car and everyone else can relax." Rias suggested.

"Alright but to make it fair, everyone's using a Gift of the Hydra clone and I'll stay here for some quality time with the guys" Issei explained. Although there was a collective groan from the girls, the orgy went on as planned.

 _Flashback End_

"I envy you dude, all those girls want you and the only question is which one will you fuck." Bikou chuckled as the real Issei relaxed sipping his tea. The orgy was taking place right now and Issei was amused as hell.

"Kuroka would be pretty mad to hear you say that." Arthur chided as the group continued to drink their tea.

"Yeah but Kuroka knows that I like her and her alone. Issei here probably couldn't chose one if he tried." Bikou replied with a smile.

"That's right" Kuroka smiled as Koneko slept on her lap.

"It's kinda ironic isn't it? This time a few months ago Issei was one of the most hated guys in Kuoh Academy. Now he's got a harem that's only going to grow" Kiryuu teased from the book she was reading.

"Your telling me, but let's change the subject I think Asia over here is uncomfortable with the discussion." Issei reminded the group as they turned towards the nun now occupying the couch. While Issei Bikou and Kiryuu were perverts, Asia was as sheltered as they got and up until now she was rarely involved in most of his shenanigans. Kiryuu did tease her a bit but that was it up until this point.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring up our knight friend Issei." Arthur smirked changing the focus to Kiba who was leaning against the wall reading a book.

"Oh don't worry about me." Kiba smiled back in his usual nonchalant manor.

Issei couldn't help but sneer at Kiba's lack of reaction, "Yeah I'm not worried about you Kiba. You could have as much fun as I do if you actually decided to give a damn instead of focusing on what happened with Excalibur. We get along now but it's kinda hard to not wanna punch you in the face for how much you ignored girls up until now." Issei scoffed.

"Well now you have plenty of girls to choose from, but we can discuss that another time since you were changing the subject" Kiba retorted in a rare show of emotion. He was working on being more social since his past was settled but it was a low blow.

"I'll go into another car and read. You guys can continue without me." Asia said bashfully. She wasn't as sheltered as before but Issei's sex life was an awkward subject to say the least.

"No that's fine. We can table this discussion for later. In fact why don't you bring up something for us to talk about Asia?" Issei said calmly. Asia was a bit of a sexual blind spot for him and he didn't know much about her or care much for her. He figured this was as good of a time as any to find out more about her.

Asia looked at the group nervously since she really didn't have much to talk about, "What is it like, being in love with somebody?" Asia wondered catching the group off guard.

"Didn't see that coming" Kiryuu admitted.

"I'll answer you Asia since I'm the only one well suited for it." Arthur replied. He knew that Bikou and Kuroka's relationship was primarily physical and Issei could hardly answer because of his harem. Kiryuu of course had feelings for Issei but she could hardly call it love, "Being in love is difficult to describe to somebody who hasn't felt it before." Arthur admitted also which was a rather horrible answer.

"So are all of those girls in love with Issei? I was always told that procreation is something you only do with people you love." Asia added.

Everyone looked to Issei who was rather unsure of how to answer it. Asia was blissfully naïve and this was yet another example, "The only one I can say is definitely in love with me is Irina since she's cared for me since we were kids. Xenovia and Akeno rely on me to give them strength because of what happened to them in the past. Rias thinks of me as her White Knight and I don't really know about the others." Issei admitted.

"So why do they sleep with you then?" Asia said calmly.

A part of him was hurt by the innocent question but he had to answer, "Honestly I don't know. I'm not complaining but I don't know." Issei admitted. He never really thought about why he was as lucky as he was. He just went with it

" **Worry about all of that later. The girls are about to return." Ddraig replied interrupting proceedings.**

"Got it" Issei smiled. "We can discuss this at another date Asia." Issei smiled as the door opened and one by one, the girls returned to the room. They all looked immaculate despite having just been involved in an orgy which was a bit comical.

"Alright everybody we should be arriving soon to the checkpoint." Rias said calmly.

"Works for me" Issei smiled as he took another sip of his tea.

"Good" Irina chuckled as she sat on Issei's lap.

"Really Irina" Issei deadpanned. She just spent the last 40 minutes having sex with him. Did she really have to cling to him like that?

"What, I wanted to cuddle with my childhood friend." Irina said unabashed as she snuggled into Issei's arms."

"If that ain't love I don't know what is" Kiryuu chuckled appreciating the situation.

"I see" Asia replied unsure of what else to talk about.

"Did we miss something" Vali said in confusion.

"Yes but I can tell you later." Issei smiled as Irina snuggled in and Issei had a wry smile on his face. Summer was off to quite the start.

(Scene Skip)

The long ride had come to an end and the group finally arrived at Rias's territory. "Ms Gremory, it's time for you and your peerage to depart" a butler who had been looking after the group up until then.

"Alright thank you" Rias said calmly.

"Have fun Rias and I guess I'll see you at the meeting" Vali said bitterly. This was the part of the day that she was going to enjoy the least because now she had to return to her meager territory.

"Bye Issei" Akeno smiled before walking over to the Issei and kissing him on the cheek despite Irina still being nestled in his chest.

"Me too" Xenovia insisted walking over and kissing him just as Xenovia did. Amusingly enough Rias didn't kiss him but Issei figured that she wanted to be professional from now on.

"Bye girls" Issei smiled As Rias and her peerage left the train and made her way towards her house the Butler turned to Vali.

"Ms Lucifer I assume you want to be taken to your territory as well?" the butler questioned

"Yes I would." Vali replied as the butler left to prepare the next part of the voyage.

"Hey Vali mind if I ask something?" Issei said calmly despite Irina still being pressed against him.

Vali's normally calm demeanor soured because she was well aware of what Issei was going to ask. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is that where we're staying is technically part of Rias's territory, but it was given to me by the Gremory's so I had a place of my own."

"I see" Issei replied. Vali was technically a Lucifer but because of her horrible relationship with her family she couldn't exactly go to Lucifer territory. He was curious where Vali would stay since they clearly weren't staying at Rias's home.

"I'm surprised you picked that up so easily." Arthur said calmly taking his face out of the book he was reading.

"I am her queen after all. I should know this type of thing" Issei smirked remembering his position.

"I'm gonna warn you ahead of time that it's not gonna be what you'd expect." Vali said bitterly. Her territory was large but her home was a simple 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house overlooking a large mountain range. That was enough up until now since Bikou and Kuroka were sleeping with each other and Arthur and Le Fay could share a room as siblings. Ravel could go back to the Phenex household and Murayama and Katase couldn't be there because of human obligations so they didn't factor in.

"That's fine" Issei smiled as the group made their way towards Vali's territory at last.

(Scene Skip)

"You know this actually ain't too bad" Issei smiled as he stood in front of Vali's home. Issei expected a large cabin in the woods but instead he was met with a small ranch style mansion painted silver white with two floors and more than enough space for everybody. There was even a decent sized lake nearby that had clearly just formed.

(Think of it as Rias's summer home from Vol 1 but surrounded by mountain's instead of forest.

"What the hell" Vali gasped not expecting the new house. When she arrived at the door, she noticed a note was waiting for it and from the dust gathered it was there for a while.

' _A lot has changed for you Vali and I figured that you would need a place more suitable for training then that little home.'_

 _Love,_

 _Azazel_

"That guy" Vali teared up realizing that the reason Azazel was absent a week ago was to help remodel her home. No doubt Sirzechs had helped as well.

"Looks like Azazel still looks after you huh Vali" Issei smiled glad that his master was given a home she deserved.

"Yep and it's time to get started." Vali smiled happily as the group moved in. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Scene Skip)

The group took around thirty minutes to move into their rooms and get changed into their gym clothes before meeting in what amounted to the garden. Issei and Vali went with long sleeved tracksuits; Issei's being red and black with black sneakers and Vali's silver and blue with blue sneakers. Murayama and Katase each went with their kendo uniforms while Bikou Arthur Kuroka and Le Fay each chose their usual outfits. Finally Irina and Raynare each went with skintight uniforms, Irina's being dark blue with Raynare's being purple and matching sneakers. "So everyone, are you ready for some training?" Vali smiled as she focused on the whole group.

"Yeah" everyone announced before splitting off into groups. Arthur and Irina spared using their blades with Arthur using Caliburn and Irina using Ascalon having been sent it by Michael a week ago. Murayama and Katase were sparing with each other using their respective swords while Bikou and Kuroka traded blows by the lake. The most interesting pairing was Raynare and Vali sparing with each other leaving Issei to his own devices for once. Would that change when Ravel and Xuelan arrived in a few days, perhaps but for now Issei was alone.

" **I'm surprised that Vali would leave you alone partner." Ddraig lectured as Issei meditated in the mountains by himself.**

"Vali fears my power way more than she wants to admit, and if we spar it could bring back the rivalry between our dragons. Our only real battles are in the sack" Issei replied with a wry smile.

" **I see and because you've still subservient to her she's okay with that." Ddraig assumed.**

"Correct." Issei smiled.

" **So how are we going to do this?" Ddraig wondered.**

"I'll spar with myself for a little bit. No boosted gear just raw power." Issei smiled as he focused his magic and created a dragonic clone that looked exactly like him.

" _Shall we begin" the clone smirked._

"Yes" Issei replied as the two Issei's charged each other.

(Scene Skip)

An hour passed until Issei was joined in the clearing by his master. "How's your training going Vali." Issei smiled as his master arrived.

"It's going well but we need to have a chat." Vali said sternly.

"About what" Issei replied with a smile on his face. Just like earlier, he was well aware of what his master was after.

"During the three factions meeting, stay away from Diodora Astaroth."

Issei couldn't help but smile, "And what makes you think I'd go after the little pervert." Issei smiled. He was very much planning on killing Diodora when he found him at the meeting.

"Because I wanted to do the same thing and we are very much alike. He was the one who set up Raynare to die and if he's targeted Asia once, he'll do it again." Vali replied with clear venom in her voice.

Issei was confused, "Given all of that, why shouldn't I kill him." Issei protested. He was asking for it and Issei could do it discreetly because of his powers.

"Because now isn't the time to do it. When he eventually betrays us, and we both know he will you can have fun but until then we wait." Vali instructed. Vali hated letting a known traitor go and when Diodora made his move, he would pay. Plus he had a soft spot for Asia since she was still blissfully innocent despite what happened to her. No it was because she didn't know what happened to her that she was this way.

"Fine" Issei agreed. After all Sirzechs clearly planned on using the rating games to deal with the Khaos Brigade and that meant his chance would come.

"Good and it's time for lunch so come on back." Vali ordered.

"Fine" Issei smiled as the pair came down the mountains.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and a smiling Issei relaxed in his room. It had a queen sized bed no doubt for him to enjoy multiple girls at once and a simple television along with a dresser and closet. It was also soundproof which meant that it had one purpose and one purpose only; for Issei to enjoy the various women who wanted to sleep with him. "I wonder which girl will join me tonight." Issei smiled. After the massive orgy yesterday and what was no doubt difficult training he was curious who would show up. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in his room and as Ravel Phenex and Xuelan popped out Issei couldn't help but smile. No doubt she came over here in order to visit despite dealing with whatever the Phenex clan had her doing.

"Good evening Issei" Ravel smiled dressed in a sheer pink nightgown that showed off the bare breasts and red panties underneath.

"I hope you have a little energy left for us" Xuelan smiled appearing in just a black bra with matching black thong that showed off her incredible body.

"Of course" Issei smiled. The first day of training was off to a solid start and his night was ending gloriously.

(Scene Skip)

The first week was pretty much what Issei expected it would be. Training in the morning, relaxing in the afternoon, and sex with his harem in the evening. Murayama Katase Vali Le Fay and Irina each got a day to their own with Ravel and Xuelan getting the last two solo days because they joined the rest of the peerage. On this particular morning Issei was on his way to Rias's territory in order to visit his Gremory harem and to see how Rias was doing. During the orgy Rias got Vali to agree that he would spend a day with them so they could get Issei time of their own. "So Issei are you ready?" Irina smiled as she went with Issei because she wanted to visit Xenovia.

"Yeah and I've owed Kiryuu this for some time." Issei admitted. Kiryuu was a good girl and the change she made did her some good. He really had no excuses for why he had taken so long but he was making up for it now.

"Master Hyoudou Ms Shidou we'll be arriving shortly." The conductor of the train called out.

"It's time" Issei smiled as he got up. He was dressed in a simple black jacket with red t-shirt and some pants while Irina was in a blue t-shirt with black shorts that was halfway to her knees.

(Scene Skip)

After being driven in a small limousine to the Gremory family mansion, Issei finally gazed upon the Gremory mansion and he was fairly impressed. The colonial style mansion was enormous and the large fountain and incredible garden were just one of the things that caught him off guard. "Man this place looks like a palace compared to Vali's place." Irina gasped.

"I imagine Vali is fine with that." Issei smiled. Vali never seemed like the type for all this opulence as far as he was concerned. As the pair approached the mansion, the Door opened and the pair was met by Rias who was in a red v-neck blouse that showed off her incredible breasts and a black skirt. Simple but gorgeous.

"How are you guys" Rias smiled walking up to Irina and hugging her before wrapping her arms around Issei in a large hug pressing her breasts against Issei's chest.

"We're fine thanks" Irina replied with a huff.

"It's nice to see you Rias but we can catch up later." Issei smiled.

"Oh fine" Rias pouted as she brought Issei and Irina to the group who was relaxing in the living room.

"Hey there Issei" Akeno smiled walking up to Issei and giving him a large hug.

"Hey to you to" Issei smiled before adjusting towards her ear. "Thanks for holding back, I'll reward you later." Issei whispered.

"Got it" Akeno shuddered pulling away before Xenovia took her place.

"It's nice to see you Issei" Xenovia smiled getting her own hug but unlike Rias and Akeno who controlled themselves, Xenovia pressed her lips against Issei's stealing a quick kiss.

"Really Xenovia" Irina deadpanned.

"Hey, we get a day with him before he goes back to Vali and we won't see him for a while. I want to enjoy this while I can" Xenovia replied.

"True" Irina groaned unable to counter the argument.

"Well why don't I have Grayfia give you guys a tour and we can get started" Rias chuckled since Xenovia did have a point. Then again the girls would all have some Issei time and at night he would take Kiryuu at last. Because of Issei's power he would no doubt get stronger but Rias understood that Kiryuu deserved her own happiness.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and the next day he was planning to return to Vali's side but there was one more task he had to do. After the tour, Issei took a dip in the hot springs and he was joined by Rias and Akeno who enjoyed a very tasty threesome. After a nice lunch he spent some time with Xenovia and Irina and once again he enjoyed another threesome. The afternoon consisted of some simple training with Kiba and Koneko since the girls were worn out. Dinner was pretty nice and now the time had come for his night visit with Kiryuu. "Here we go" Issei smiled as he knocked on the door of Kiryuu's room. Issei was dressed in a simple white shirt and beige cargo shorts but he knew they wouldn't be on for long.

"Come on in" Kiryuu called out and Issei opened the door expecting to be met with Kiryuu in her new appearance but he was pleasantly surprised to see Kiryuu sitting on the bed in some simple blue pajamas in her original appearance and Peke was sleeping on the desk next to her bed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, I figured you'd be in your new look." Issei smiled walking over to the bed.

Kiryuu looked up and she was slightly annoyed by the situation. She wanted to use her new appearance but Tiamat convinced her to use her natural self. "Tia convinced me because she said that I need to face my feelings."

"I see" Issei smiled.

"Can I ask you something Issei?" Kiryuu wondered nervously.

"Sure" Issei replied.

"Would we be doing this if I didn't have Tiamat's power?" Kiryuu asked with a frown.

Issei paused because of all the things he expected to be asked, this was not one of them. "That would be up to you Kiryuu."

"What's that supposed to mean" Kiryuu yelled out in frustration.

This was going to be awkward for Issei and he knew it, "Even in your pigtailed appearance you were a cute girl. The problem was that you always antagonized us." Issei admitted.

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't as cute as Murayama or Katase and I'm not as busty as Rias or Akeno. The only way I can even stand out is by using PEKE!" Kiryuu yelled standing up at last. What Issei didn't know was that Kiryuu had received multiple love letters since her transformation and turned them all down. She was all but certain that she wouldn't have received any of them if not for her new familiar changing her look.

"Oh you were always cute Kiryuu. I once pressed Matsuda and Motohama and they both admitted you were cute." Issei smiled as he walked towards the bed. It was actually comical to see them admit Kiryuu was cute.

"What about you" Kiryuu said bashfully as she looked at Issei with tears in her eyes.

Issei smiled as he walked up to Kiryuu and cupped her face with his right hand, "Does this answer your question." Issei smiled as he leaned in and connected his lips to Kiryuu's for a quick kiss.

"Yes" Kiryuu responded with a smile on her face. At last she could have the boy she liked and this time. He was hers and hers alone.

That's it for Chapter 24 everybody. Next time Issei's night with Kiryuu ends up benefiting Issei far more than he originally expected and a surprise meeting

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan

AN: Rias and Akeno have honestly been a part of the harem for a while I'm just officially adding them now.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Here we go guys. Let the fun begin

 **LEMON START:**

As with most of his lovers, Issei started things off with a very simple makeout session. Unlike most of his lovers, Kiryuu was keeping up with him the first time around. As Issei slid his tongue into Kiryuu's mouth, the auburn haired girl was fighting back much to his shock. After an intense three minutes, Kiryuu pulled away finally out of breath and the trail of saliva was fairly impressive. "Damn you're a good kisser." Kiryuu smiled.

"You just lasted three minutes on our first real kiss. I'd say you're pretty good yourself." Issei replied happily.

"Thanks but we've got far more to go from here." Kiryuu smiled hunching down and quickly sliding off his shorts and boxers to reveal his massive member.

"Take your time Kiryuu we've got all night." Issei teased. Her eagerness was impressive to say the least.

"I know" Kiryuu smiled as she starting licking Issei's shaft with no hesitation at all, sliding her tongue down the sides of Issei's shaft with no hesitation whatsoever. Kiryuu knew that her breasts were pitiful compared to the other girls that Issei slept with so she watched porn that focused heavily on blowjobs knowing that was her only shot at keeping up and keeping Issei's interest. When Issei came for her, she was going to be ready.

"Damn you're not holding back at all." Issei smiled as Kiryuu slid her tongue down the sides of Issei's shaft. Kiryuu's tongue movements were brilliant and Issei couldn't help but grunt in appreciation.

"I had to bring something to the table since I don't have big breasts." Kiryuu chuckled having finished going down his left side.

"Well keep going." Issei said happily. Kiryuu was clearly planning for this and Issei was going to give her all the time she wanted.

"Got it" Kiryuu smiled finally kissing the tip of his member before engulfing it in her mouth getting half of Issei's eleven inches down her first round.

"Nice job Kiryuu" Issei admitted as Kiryuu bobbed her head back and forth on his shaft.

"Glad to see all my training worked" Kiryuu smiled before returning to her work. Admittedly the largest dildo she practiced on was eight inches which was nothing compared to Issei's eleven inch monster but she was doing her best under the circumstances. Considering Issei grunts of appreciation it was clear that she was doing her best. For five long minutes she continued to bob up and down his shaft and she could've kept going for a few more minutes but Issei had enough.

"Kiryuu that's enough." Issei said calmly finally stopping her.

"Had enough." Kiryuu smiled cheekily.

"Heck no, but I think we need to get started with the main event." Issei smiled as he pulled off his shirt revealing his toned body. Kiryuu's blowjob was impressive but it would take her a long time on her own to make him cum and that was unacceptable.

"Now who's hasty" Kiryuu smiled before standing up sliding off her pajamas to reveal a cute blue polka dotted bra and panty set which quickly came off revealing her naked form to Issei at last. Her breasts were indeed on the smaller side but her nipples were pink and sticking out happily.

"Hey I wanted to make this count and you've done all the work so far." Issei smirked smashing his lips against Kiryuu's in another kiss as the pair fell to the bed. Kiryuu and Issei clashed tongues for a few seconds before Issei pulled away and began trailing kisses down her body.

"Nghh this is so good." Kiryuu moaned.

"Well we're just getting started" Issei smirked kissing all around her left breast while he snuck a finger from his right hand into her snatch.

"So good." Kiryuu moaned happily glad to see that Issei was focusing on her pleasure instead of his.

"I would hope so." Issei smiled adding a second finger to the game before resuming his fun with her breasts. For five minutes Issei fingered her snatch while he licked her breasts alternating after thirty seconds to ensure that each nipple got an equal amount of love until Kiryuu said his favorite words.

"Issei I'm going to cum!" Kiryuu moaned happily.

"Good" Issei smiled continuing to finger Kiryuu's snatch. He had to admit she gave in quicker than he thought but he figured that was because of the blowjob earlier.

"I'm cumming!" Kiryuu cried out spraying her juices all over Issei's fingers.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for the main event." Issei smiled deciding to hold off on enjoying Kiryuu's juices for the moment and simply sliding the juices onto his member for lubrication before lining up his member with her snatch.

"Be gentle Issei, this is my first time and I just came." Kiryuu said nervously. This was the moment of truth at last and she was more than ready.

"Of course" Issei smiled sliding into Kiryuu's entrance slowly and carefully.

"Yesss!" Kiryuu yelled out as Issei's member pierced her hymen and almost hit her womb. It was painful for sure but the promise of future pleasure was enough to steel her mind.

"I'll give you a moment Kiryuu." Issei smiled knowing that Kiryuu was struggling with his size.

"Thanks." Kiryuu replied with a pained expression on her face. Kiryuu's pussy was on the smaller side so Issei's massive girth was troublesome to say the least. After about a minute Kiryuu nodded her approval and the fun could begin.

"Get ready Kiryuu." Issei smiled as he slowly began moving. Because of how tight Kiryuu was it was a slight struggle so he had to bend down and bite her nipple in order to get things really moving.

"So good!" Kiryuu moaned as Issei rocked inside her.

"This is gonna hurt for a little bit Kiryuu but it's gonna feel real good later." Issei smiled picking up speed.

"Yes! Yes! So good! So big!" Kiryuu moaned happily as Issei's strokes kept hitting their mark.

"How about we really up the ante Kiryuu?" Issei smiled pulling out for a moment in order to flip Kiryuu onto her knees and into his favorite position.

"Let me have it Issei. I know you've been taking it easy on me so far but no more. Make me scream" Kiryuu grunted. She knew that her times with Issei were going to be limited so she had to milk this one for all it was worth.

Issei could only smile since Kiryuu really wanted to enjoy herself, "Alright" Issei smiled slamming his member into Kiryuu's snatch and thanks to the new position he could really hammer her.

"Yes!" Kiryuu moaned but she was surprised when Issei grabbed her breasts.

"Let's give these puppies some love too." Issei smiled fondling Kiryuu's breasts while he pummeled her pussy.

"So good!" Kiryuu cried out glad that Issei was taking the time to appreciate her breasts as small as they were.

"Well we've got a lot more where that came from." Issei smiled as he continued his movements. For around ten minutes the couple continued with the simple sex but for Kiryuu it was heaven.

"Issei I'm about to cum." Kiryuu moaned happily finally reaching her limit.

"Good and I'll give you your reward soon." Issei smiled and a few strokes later it was time.

"I'm cumming" Kiryuu cried out.

"Here we go Kiryuu" Issei said happily before painting her insides with his seed. In truth he could've probably gone for much longer but that would just be troublesome.

"So good." Kiryuu said happily before collapsing onto the bed, exhausted from her first time. Even after all this time her stamina was still on the low side and Rias had been working on that during this trip.

 **LEMON END**

"Glad you…" Issei started to say before his back started to glow and Issei fell onto the bed out of nowhere.

"Issei" Kiryuu gasped wondering what could've happened to him.

" **What's going on" Tiamat wondered having stayed silent the whole time.**

" **It would seem that the time has come at last." Ddraig said happily.**

"Time for what" Issei wondered with a grunt of pain.

Kiryuu looked on his back and was stunned to find a large red dragon tattoo had shown up out of nowhere. "What's with this tattoo Issei?" Kiryuu wondered.

"So claiming Kiryuu was the last piece huh." Issei grunted leaning up slowly quickly recovering from his exertions thanks to the power he stole from Ravel.

"Last piece?" Kiryuu wondered.

"As I'm sure you're aware my queen piece somehow combined with my sacred gear and gave me the ability to absorb the skills of anybody who had an evil piece after intercourse."

"I'm aware" Kiryuu deadpanned though a part of her was curious what he got from her. Up until now Tiamat's gear only boosted her base strength a little bit. It was why she very rarely had to battle up until now.

"That tattoo appears to be the source of my power and I guess with the dragon fully appearing it's time for my power to evolve."

" **That's right partner. You can finally use your Balance Breaker." Ddraig said happily.**

"Excellent." Issei smiled.

"I'd say let's celebrate but I'm too tired." Kiryuu smirked.

"Fine by me. Let's just relax." Issei smiled as the pair cuddled on the bed. He figured Kiryuu deserved that much.

(Vali Lucifer Territory)

A smiling Issei made his way up to his mountain training area a day after claiming Kiryuu in order to test his balance breaker. Admittedly he would've done this the day before, but he got roped into another orgy so he had to delay his trip back until late in the afternoon much to Vali's annoyance. "So Ddraig it's time to test it out huh?" Issei smiled thinking back to his new power.

" **Yes it is and given how strange your regular powers are. I believe your balance breaker will be something special." Ddraig admitted.**

"Yeah" Issei smiled as he focused himself the way Ddraig told him the day before, **"** Here we go, Balance Brea-" Issei paused because a magic circle appeared in the ground not too far from him. He didn't recognize the color but when the circle faded he gasped because there was a young woman with tan skin and long green hair that went down to her shoulder but he couldn't see more of her features because her eyes were closed and her body was littered with stab wounds most of which were still bleeding out and her clothes were in tatters. Issei could tell she was alive but in big trouble. **"Partner you're going to need the others." Ddraig reminded him.**

"Yeah I know, **Gift of the Hydra** " Issei roared as he made three copies of himself. Turning towards two the copies he told them to quickly grab Ravel and Asia since he wasn't great with healing magic. The other clone would help him stabilize the girl until Asia arrived or Ravel did with the Phenex tear. As Issei and his clone worked to heal the girl in question, many questions were popping into his head.

" **What happened to this girl?" Ddraig said nervously.**

"I don't know but whoever she is, the only way she knows about this area is if she's friends with Vali." Issei surmised managing to close a few of the wounds with his clones but not all of them, fortunately for him two magic circles appeared and out popped Vali and Ravel the latter of whom had a Phenex tear. Vali was training with Ravel when Issei arrived.

Vali was about to ask what's going on when her eyes widened upon seeing the girl that Issei was healing. Unlike Issei, she was very familiar with the girl in question, "Megumi!" Vali yelled out in horror.

"So you know her" Issei said relatively calmly as he focused on healing her as quickly as possible.

"Yes I do but what the hell happened." Vali said in a shrill voice. Issei had NEVER seen Vali this emotional which meant this girl was a big deal.

"Don't know. She just appeared out of nowhere and when I saw how messed up she was, I had my clones go for Ravel and Asia while I applied some healing magic. I didn't know who would show up first" Issei explained.

"You're lucky I have a Phenex tear" Ravel said happily before carefully opening Megumi's mouth and applying the tear.

"Did it work?" Vali asked nervously hoping that they weren't too late. She got her answer when the various stab wounds began to close.

"Yes" Issei smiled as Megumi opened her eyes which Issei now knew were seafoam green.

"Looks like I made it" Megumi said calmly before collapsing again, this time in exhaustion.

"Thank God" Vali said tearfully just as Rias's magic circle appeared. Surveying the scene she quickly noticed Megumi and she was not happy.

"What the hell happened Vali?" Rias said angrily.

"I don't know either. Issei's clone appeared out of nowhere and said he needed Ravel and I joined her because I was curious what happened? Then I find this" Vali replied.

"Well we can worry about what happened later. You can ask this Megumi once she wakes up." Issei said calmly.

"Yeah but whoever did this to Megumi will pay." Vali growled.

"Yeah" Rias said angrily.

(Scene Skip)

While a now healed and freshly clothed Megumi slept in one of the extra rooms in Vali's home, Rias and Vali were right by her side discussing what they should do next. "Should we tell my brother? This is a big deal" Rias wondered. Issei wasn't aware of this but Megumi was an heiress like the two of them and for somebody to attack her was a big deal.

"Not yet. We need to find out what happened first." Vali replied contemplating her next move.

' **Vali are you nuts. You don't just attack an heiress like Megumi out of nowhere especially since this happened in the Underworld. This was intentional and my instincts are roaring that this is connected to Diodora.' Albion roared inside her head.**

'I agree Albion, which is why we haven't told our peerage and particularly Issei.' Vali replied calmly. Issei would pretty much say the same thing and since none of Megumi's peerage had come for her, there was a good possibility that they were all dead.

"Well for now we should at least inform our peerages about what happened since Issei came out of nowhere." Rias acknowledged. She was eating breakfast when Issei showed up which was why it took a little longer for her to arrive.

"Yea" Vali frowned before the two girls left the room; Vali via the door and Rias via magical circle.

What the two girls were unaware of was that Issei was watching them from the shadows using a cloaking spell that he learned from Le Fay's vast magical knowledge. As he appeared out of nowhere he looked straight at the sleeping girl, "You can open your eyes now. Vali and Rias are gone" Issei smiled knowing the girl in question was very much awake.

Megumi leaned up from the bed and Issei couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Vali's pajamas were too big for her in the chest area but otherwise a solid fit. "Even with Vali's senses that trick always seemed to work on her when we were kids." Megumi chuckled having used a false sleep spell to trick Vali and Rias into thinking she was asleep.

Issei chuckled since the girl clearly knew Vali and very well, "Well I'm not her and Vali probably would've noticed if she wasn't so nervous about you. Care to tell me what makes you so special that they have to talk to a Maou about your attack" Issei replied.

The girl chuckled since she appreciated the guy's honesty, "Megumi Glasya-Labolas pleasure to meet you." Megumi smiled reaching out her hand.

Issei's eyes widened since she was a lot more important than he originally expected and it explained why she was considering talking to Sirzechs, "Issei Hyoudou Red Dragon Emperor and Queen of Vali Lucifer." Issei smiled reaching out his hand.

Now it was Megumi's turn for her eyes to widen, "How can you two not be at each other's throats all the time." Megumi wondered.

"That's a complicated story but I'm more concerned with why you were such a bloody mess." Issei smiled bashfully.

Megumi frowned knowing that she had to reveal something rather dicey, "I was attacked by my cousin Zephyrdor and a group of robed assassins during my early morning run with the rest of my peerage."

Issei's eyes widened since if her cousin attacked her, this was going to get ugly fast, "I'm guessing the rest of your peerage is dead, probably protected you so you could escape." Issei said calmly.

"Yes" Megumi said tearfully as she started crying at the loss of her peerage.

Issei hated seeing the girl in tears but he was out of time, "I'd love to ask more but Vali just finished talking to us and she's probably on the way back to check on you. Rias won't be an issue either so you can rest for a little bit more" Issei smiled. Rias would've no doubt told her peerage in private and then informed Sona to warn her fellow heiress.

"Good to know. I'm guessing you're some sort of clone right." Megumi smirked realizing that the only way he could be there is if he were a clone since Vali would've come much sooner otherwise.

"Yep and you have to tell Vali the truth even if you don't want to." Issei acknowledged.

"Yep and I really don't want to." Megumi smiled as Issei vanished and Megumi closed her eyes. As far as Issei was concerned, there was a lot to discuss and Vali would not be happy when she learned the truth.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Issei was relaxing in his room having just sent a group of Issei's to go see his various girls in Vali's harem and even a few that would go see Rias's peerage. "This should be a fun night" Issei smiled waiting for his company for the night in Irina. When the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to see Megumi show up but she was sweating and that meant trouble.

"Issei you need to hurry" Megumi said nervously. He couldn't even appreciate the sweat around her pajamas because something was clearly wrong.

"What happened?" Issei said sternly. He had a good feeling he knew what it was but he had to be sure.

"I just finished speaking to Vali and I told her about what Zephyrdor did to me." Megumi explained and Issei paled.

"Just great" Issei said calmly focusing his energy for a second trying to find the clone that was sent to Vali.

'What's wrong boss' the clone asked nervously since Issei never used telekinetic communication.

'Vali found out about Zephyrdor and she's likely on the war path' the real Issei revealed.

'Crap' Issei's clone replied.

'Yep' Issei replied before opening his eyes to a nervous Megumi.

"What's going on?" Megumi asked nervously.

"My clone will deal with Vali. You go get some rest." Issei replied.

"But" Megumi panicked.

"You need to rest. I'll deal with my master." Issei said sternly.

"Fine" Megumi pouted before leaving the room just as Irina walked in.

"Care to explain." Irina said with a frown

"After we have our fun." Issei replied.

"Okay" Irina accepted. She had a feeling that this story was going to annoy the hell out of her and that the sex would make it easier to deal with.

(Scene Skip)

The clone Issei sent to Vali's room opened the door and found a furious Vali sitting on her bed, "A penny for your thoughts." Issei smiled looking at his no doubt angry master. A part of him was shocked that she was still here and not attacking this Zephyrdor guy already.

"My best friend was attacked and killed by her cousin and there's only one reason why." Vali growled angrily.

"If you mean that Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas is working for the Khaos Brigade just like Diodora then yes I know why." Issei smiled causing Vali to look at him with a furious expression on her face.

"If you're here to tell me not to bury Zephyrdor in the ground for what he did, don't bother. He's a dead man" Vali growled.

Issei's clone smiled walking over to Vali and wrapping his arms around her, "I'm not telling you not bury him in the ground, I'm telling you to wait just like you told me to with Diodora." Issei smiled.

"Huh." Vali said in shock not expecting that response.

"If Zephyrdor went after Megumi, his goal was to take her spot in the Youth Devil meeting."

"In other words." Vali said with a vicious smile realizing what Issei was getting at.

"You'll be able to fight him in the Youth Devil tournament that Sirzechs is planning." Issei replied.

"Oh Issei, I could kiss you right now." Vali said happily. She would get her revenge and Zephyrdor would have no idea it was coming. After all you could die in rating games if you were lethal enough.

"Well I was here to have sex and you clearly have some rage to deal with." Issei smiled.

"Sounds good" Vali smiled throwing off her clothes. She was glad that Albion convinced her to not go on the war path and Issei would get rid of her added rage.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning Issei came down for breakfast with a smile on his face after yet another night of fun. Breakfast was being made by Le Fay since Vali didn't have any butler's or maids in the house. Luckily for Vali, Grayfia or somebody from Rias's household went shopping for her just before she came back so the kitchen was fully stocked with food. "Morning Issei" Le Fay smiled with her witches outfit on and a white apron above it.

"Morning Le Fay, I can't wait to see what you've cooked up this time." Issei replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm assuming our guest will be joining us for breakfast also." Le Fay smiled referring to Megumi.

"Yep and don't be surprised if we have a few other guests." Issei nodded. Serafall is no doubt spying on Sona and she would've found out and Grayfia would be obligated to tell Sirzechs if she learned the truth.

"Okay" Le Fay smiled before Issei made his way towards the family room to watch TV till everyone else arrived.

(Scene Skip)

Breakfast was a simple affair, well simple when you have to feed as many mouths as they did. They had an absolutely enormous rectangular table with Issei and Vali sitting at the head of the table with the peerage lined up down the sides. Just as Issei expected, Megumi joined the group for breakfast having chosen some casual clothes for the moment. "This is quite the peerage Vali." Megumi smiled sitting next to Vali.

"Thanks Megumi but today is going to be a headache." Vali groaned fully expecting to have a few guests for breakfast hence the empty chairs.

"I see" Megumi frowned.

"Well enough about that annoyance. Let's enjoy this food for now" Issei said calmly wanting to focus everybody on the meal in question. Unfortunately for Issei, two magic circles appeared in the room and considering the crest it shouldn't have surprised anybody when Serafall Leviathan and Sona popped out of separate circles each in casual clothes.

'And. Here. We. Go.' Issei thought to himself. Things were about to get extremely annoying.

That's it for Chapter 25 everybody and I hope you enjoyed this fun little twist to the story. For those who are not familiar with her Megumi Glasya-Labolas is an OC of mine and she's Zephyrdor's cousin. As for Issei's balance breaker I've already decided how to handle it and it'll be fun. Next chapter the fallout from Megumi's attack begins to take shape.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

As Serafall and Sona stood in the dining room, there was a clear tension in the room which was finally broken by Vali, "Somebody want to explain me what both of you are doing in my dining room?" Vali said angrily. The idea that both Sitri sisters were here was an unexpected surprise to say the least.

"I'm gonna guess that Rias called Sona yesterday to tell her about what happened with our little house guest and she figured that coming by during breakfast was easiest. As for her sister, she was spying on Sona and found out about Megumi's situation and decided to find out what was going on herself." Issei chuckled causing a look of shock to appear on Sona's face.

"I though you promised you wouldn't spy on me anymore, sis." Sona said angrily. She made a deal with her sister that she would stop all of her spying if she gave up her relationship with Issei. Sona naturally followed suit and that's why she stopped seeing Issei despite how much she enjoyed their sexual relationship.

"That's not true at all Sona. The Glasya-Labolas family called me and told me that something happened to Megumi this morning and I immediately thought of Vali since she has so many talented people" Serafall protested.

"Well we know what Serafall was thinking, what brings you to our little house in the woods?" Issei smiled.

"I heard about what happened with Megumi and I wanted to see her." Sona answered calmly. While that was true, she truly didn't believe that her sister would keep her word and was planning to see Issei to apologize for ending their relationship.

Issei and Vali looked at each other before Vali turned to the Sitri sisters with an annoyed look on her face, "Why don't you join us for breakfast and then Megumi can tell you what happened afterwards." Vali suggested. She was convinced both girls were lying about part of their story but since they were here, sending them home would be unfair.

"Sure" Serafall and Sona said happily before taking a seat. Breakfast was already off to a fascinating start to say the least.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

After breakfast most of Vali's peerage left to take a shower and prepare for the day leaving me and my sister with Megumi Vali and Issei who was only there because he was the one who found her in the first place. As Megumi explained what happened to her, I was stunned by what she told us. The fact that her cousin Zephyrdor went after her using a group like the Khaos Brigade was horrible and she was lucky to be alive. All of the sudden I felt the temperature drop and I was suddenly regretting wearing my school uniform, "Are you okay sis" I said nervously as I turned towards my sister.

"I'm fine So-tan" my sister replied with a sickly sweet smile which failed miserably to hide her emotions. My sister was pissed and for one of the few times I can remember, I was truly afraid of my sister.

"Lady Leviathan, are you sure you're okay" Vali said nervously next to me. Clearly she realized the same thing I did and that my sister was not happy.

"Calm down Serafall, you're going to freeze Vali's new house." Issei said nonchalantly as he walked up to my sister and brazenly groped her catching me and Vali off guard since both of us were terrified.

"Ise-tan stop it" my sister moaned as Issei kneaded her breasts slightly breaking the tension. How the hell Issei was able to endure that killing intent was beyond me. Vali was too stunned to yell at him for groping a devil king like she was well…. me.

I watched as Issei pulled away and stared my sister straight in the eye, "Then calm the hell down. I've already had to prevent my master from tearing Zephyrdor limb from limb and OBVIOUSLY you can't do anything right now so CALM DOWN." Issei said sternly. I couldn't see Vali's face but I was sure that her jaw dropped from seeing how Issei was behaving.

"Sorry" Serafall said bashfully with a blush all over her face. Clearly my sister was just as stunned as we were.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go take my shower while you girls discuss private stuff that's clearly above my pay grade" Issei said nonchalantly before leaving.

"He's something else." Megumi said with admiration as Issei left. Honestly a part of me forgot that Megumi was here after Issei's little display and I was certainly not a fan of her tone. Truthfully neither was I.

"Yes he is" Vali groaned noticing Megumi's clear interest and just like me not liking it. Issei wouldn't say no to Megumi if she pressed and that spelled big trouble for Vali since Issei's power was already enormous.

Turning towards my sister I wanted to change the subject immediately, "So what are we going to do about this" I questioned. Clearly Zephyrdor was making a play for the role of Glasya-Labolas heir and if Megumi was confirmed dead he would obviously take over. The problem was that it was only a matter of time until somebody realized she was alive and then she would be in danger again.

"I don't know." Serafall admitted since this was a tricky situation to say the least. The only thing we could possibly do was to hide Megumi until Zephyrdor exposes himself but that's risky in its own way since Megumi is an heiress.

"Hey Vali how many pawns do you have left?" Megumi asked out of the blue catching me off guard.

"No way Megumi." Vali replied. What did pawns have too… wait a minute THAT's her plan.

"Megumi you're not suggesting that you join Vali's peerage are you?" I gasped.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Sona and it's the right move given the circumstances. Zephyrdor is smart enough that he'll erase all the evidence of what happened to me and he'll take over the clan. I can simply hide in Vali's peerage until he screws up, which knowing him he will, and then I can return after that." Megumi explained as though it was a simple thing.

"There's one problem with your plan Megumi. I only have four pawns left but there's no way in hell I'll be able to turn you with them alone." Vali admitted bitterly. If she had all of her pawns then MAYBE she could do it but Vali was right that four wasn't enough.

"Just ask Issei to boost the power of your pawns. He should be able to do that right?" Megumi countered. That was an interesting idea actually.

"Oh he could easily do that, but I'm not doing it." Vali said firmly.

"Come on Vali. You of all people should understand how I feel right now." Megumi pouted before realizing what she said. "Vali I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that?" Megumi said bashfully realizing that she hit a land mine.

Vali looked furious but she took a breath and replied, "I'm going to go take a shower. Megumi if you want to use my shower later go ahead, but I need to get ready to lead my team." Vali huffed before leaving. That could've ended a lot of ways.

"I'm gonna talk to Sirzechs and maybe he has a better idea." Serafall said bashfully since this got heavy when it didn't need to.

"Are you gonna tell my brother." Megumi said nervously and for good reason. Megumi was Falbium Asmodeous' little sister and while he was normally lazy, there was no doubt he wouldn't take the news well.

"I'll talk to Sirzechs and let him decide what to tell Falbium." Serafall said calmly before leaving.

"I'm gonna head back to my peerage Megumi." I said bashfully unsure of what else to do. This was a weird morning and I can talk to Issei another time.

"Got it" Megumi replied calmly. As I teleported away, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

(Scene Skip)

(Vali P.O.V)

As I sat on my bed I couldn't help but cry out in frustration at what Megumi said because I knew how Megumi felt due to my own issues with family but it had nothing to do with that. Megumi is right and that joining my peerage was the right move. The problem was that if Megumi joined my peerage it would only be a matter of time till she joined Issei in bed. With another high class devil added to his collection, Issei's power would surpass mine, if it hadn't already. My relationship with Issei was hard enough as it was, but if his power truly surpassed mine I was afraid he wouldn't listen to me.

" **Vali you need to relax." Albion said nervously no doubt aware of everything going on with me.**

"I know Albion, but I'm worried." I replied. Issei was getting stronger by the day and it scared me. Sure I had no indication that Issei would ever turn against me but because of the rivalry between our dragons I couldn't help but be nervous

" **I know and you need to face your queen head on." Albion replied.**

After taking a breath, I realized that Albion was right, "You're right Albion. It's time I face Issei at last." I replied. I was walking on eggshells with Issei but I was his King and I needed to prove it.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

The Lucifer peerage along with Irina and Megumi had gathered for yet another training session and all eyes were on Vali. "Alright guys it'll be the usual partners but with one exception. Me and Issei are going to spar for a little bit" Vali revealed with a determined look on her face.

"Cool can we watch you and Issei fight." Murayama said happily.

"Yeah this will be awesome" Katase added and the whole peerage slowly nodded their approval. Issei and Vali never fought against each other before and the peerage couldn't help but wonder who would win.

"Seems like we're all in agreement Vali" Megumi smiled wearing the Kuoh academy gym uniform which revealed that she had a bust that was the same size as Le Fay's and a nice pair of toned legs.

"If you guys are going to spar I need to make a barrier, Kuroka Bikou can you help me." Le Fay said sternly.

"Are you sure Le Fay, this is only a spar." Arthur asked nervously. With her new strength Le Fay's barriers were incredibly strong and the idea that the two of them would be too much for that was a scary thought.

"Yes I am." Le Fay replied firmly.

"Sure" Kuroka replied with Bikou nodding his approval as well.

"Am I missing something" Megumi said nervously clearly aware that something was wrong.

"Yes you are" a smiling Irina said as she stepped next to the Glasya-Labolas heiress.

"Care to fill me in?" Megumi asked nervously.

"Issei is no ordinary queen. His power is incredible and Vali fears it." Irina revealed causing Megumi to gasp.

"Impossible, Vali's the White Dragon Emperor." Megumi said defiantly.

"And Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor with a special power because of his sacred gear." Irina replied.

"What type of power?" Megumi wondered.

"Now that would be spoiling the fun." Irina replied cheekily. Unlike the others she didn't trust Megumi completely and revealing Issei's power would be a huge mistake.

"We're ready Lady Vali" Le Fay said calmly as she Kuroka and Bikou held up a barrier around the battlefield.

"So Issei how seriously should we do this." Vali wondered.

"That's up to you. This spar was your idea after all" Issei smiled getting in a defensive stance.

"Got it, DIVINE **DIVIDING"** Vali roared and the white wings of her sacred gear appeared.

"Let's go" Issei smiled focusing his energy but not activating his sacred gear.

Vali frowned since it felt like Issei wasn't taking her seriously, "Don't mess with me!" Vali yelled as she charged Issei in an impressive burst of speed ready to punch him in the face.

"Fast" Megumi gasped having never seen Vali fight in person.

"Not bad" Issei smirked easily blocking the fist with his right hand.

"Big mistake Issei" Vali sneered.

" **DIVIDE"**

"There it is" Megumi smiled as Issei felt his strength drain before Vali sent him flying with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"That had to hurt" Bikou chuckled.

"I'm not done yet" Issei smirked getting up slowly after the impressive strike.

"Something is wrong" Irina frowned.

"You're right Irina. He's not fighting seriously." Raynare smiled walking over to the two girls.

"Stop screwing around Issei." Murayama yelled out in a separate area. Clearly she realized the same thing that Raynare and Irina did

"Mury's right. You're not fooling anybody." Katase yelled out.

"They're right Issei. If you're just doing this to help me let off some steam. It's not working. Now start fighting seriously or I may just kill you myself." Vali growled.

" **Let's show her what we can do partner." Ddraig said happily.**

'Fine by me' Issei replied before turning towards his master with a smile on his face. "Get ready Vali because I'm about to take this to a new level." Issei smiled.

"Is that so" Vali replied with a smirk on her face.

"That's right. **Balance Breaker.** " Issei shouted catching everybody off guard.

"Holy crap" Murayama gasped.

"Issei's got his **Balance Breaker** now." Katase finished.

"This should be fun" Bikou smiled.

Issei's **Balance Breaker** was a classic red armored suit with a dragonic head and extra protection at his elbows knees and on his left hand was a large green jewel. Issei also gained a tail and wings but the latter was hidden for the moment. "How's this Vali." Issei smiled as his new armor was revealed.

"Much better and I think I'll join the party. **Balance Breaker.** " As the white armor of divine dividing surrounded Issei it was time for the battle to really heat up. Vali's armor was virtually the same but instead it was white and her wings were visible.

"That **Balance Breaker** looks awesome but it's a shame that it hides your pretty face." Issei smirked from inside the armor.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Issei." Vali said happily before charging him again.

"Worth a shot" Issei replied following suit. As the pair clashed fists it was clear that this was going to be an epic battle.

"This is incredible" Raynare gasped watching the two fight. The pair was simply punching and kicking one another in a display of speed the likes that none of the peerage had ever seen.

"Yeah but something doesn't make sense." Irina said nervously.

"You mean that Issei is only using fists and regular tactics." Murayama replied knowingly.

"Yeah it's as though he's still holding back." Irina confirmed.

"What are you guys saying!?" Megumi exclaimed.

"Issei's sacred gear developed a unique mutation that allows him to absorb the abilities of anybody he sleeps with who has an evil piece in their body." Murayama explained

Megumi's eyes widened before she developed a massive blush. "How many of you has he slept with?" Megumi wondered.

"Everyone here besides Kuroka and that's because she's dating Bikou" Irina replied with a hint of annoyance. Of course that only includes Vali's peerage and her. He still had lovers in Rias's peerage and of course Sona.

Now why they haven't spared up until now made sense to Megumi. Vali feared Issei's power and was afraid that if he beat her in battle, it would ruin the dynamic amongst the peerage. "That's what this is all about. Vali is afraid that if I join her peerage. I'll eventually sleep with Issei and he'll gain my powers" Megumi said with a slight blush since she did think Issei was cute and he was the one who saved her life.

"That's right and if I didn't know any better I'd say you were already considering it." Raynare teased.

"Ridiculous" Megumi huffed as Issei crashed to the ground.

Issei got up slowly and those who knew him realized he was very pleased, "I'd say that's enough wouldn't you Vali." Issei smiled.

"I agree, Issei. You're freaking strong and this battle would take forever if we got more heated up." Vali replied as the pair dispelled their respective armors and returned to their tracksuits ending the battle.

The two shook hands before turning towards the Irina Raynare and Megumi but Issei noticed that Irina was smiling and that Megumi was blushing slightly, "What did I miss?" Issei chuckled.

"I found out about the relationship between you and your queen Vali." Megumi deadpanned.

"I see" Vali blushed since that was a bit embarrassing

"Well as much fun as this was, I'm gonna go to the hot springs. Thanks for the barrier guys." Issei smiled before teleporting away.

"So I guess it's our turn for some training." Murayama chuckled.

"Sounds good, that battle got me fired up." Katase smiled.

"Me too. I hope you've got some juice left Vali because I wanna fight you myself." Megumi said happily.

Vali shrugged since the battle against Issei was enough for her, "I think I'm done for the day I'll head in also." Vali smiled with her frustration from earlier gone.

"Oh well" Megumi shrugged deciding to watch the others fight.

(Scene Skip)

While the girls finished their training, Issei sat in the hot spring in Vali's house and relaxed, "So do you think Vali will calm down now" Issei wondered.

" **Who knows? She was clearly worried about the power dynamic and this should've helped." Ddraig replied.**

"Yeah but I'm still concerned about that Megumi girl. Something about the whole thing seems like a setup" Issei admitted.

" **It does seem a bit too easy but all will be revealed in time." Ddraig admitted.**

"Yeah but for now we relax." Issei smiled. After a few minutes he was pleasantly surprised to find his master Vali joining him.

"I figured you'd be here." Vali smiled with a towel wrapped around her body.

"So what's up?" Issei smiled but he soon got his answer when Vali dropped the towel to reveal that she was completely naked and joined Issei in the springs.

"I owe you an apology Issei." Vali said bashfully as she stood in front of her queen. She was baring it all to him and she hoped that he'd understand.

"For what" Issei said dismissively. Vali had done nothing wrong at all and the idea that she did was laughable.

"For the way I acted today." Vali said bashfully a blush appearing on her face. "I was afraid of how powerful you were becoming. I was afraid of the fact that most of my peerage is as faithful to your penis as it is to my orders. Le Fay Murayama Katase Ravel Raynare Xuelan, these are all girls who you've seduced and not to mention Rias Akeno and Sona." Vali revealed.

"So what" Issei said nonchalantly. He knew all of that already.

"So I've been a bad King. Kuroka's mess with her old King should've told me that jealousy was a dangerous thing but I can't help it." Vali said bashfully before looking up to a bored Issei. "Is all of this a joke to you?" Vali said angrily. She was pouring her heart out and Issei was almost bored.

"Actually yes" Issei replied bluntly before finally walking towards his naked master. "I am your queen and that means that no matter how powerful I am. I will serve you." Issei smiled only a short distance away.

Vali blinked owlishly since it wasn't what she expected but she was grateful for Issei's calm reply, "Thank you Issei." Vali smiled before hugging her queen their bodies pressed against each other. For Vali it confirmed that no matter what Issei would stay loyal to her and she felt more confident than ever.

"No problem Vali. Let's just enjoy the springs for now." Issei smiled.

"So, you don't wanna fuck me?" Vali teased.

"I do but that'll happen tonight anyway." Issei replied.

"Jerk" Vali pouted hitting him on his hardened chest.

"Thanks" Issei smiled.

"Geez" Vali groaned before returning to the opposite side of the springs and relaxing. Their issues were resolved for now and the decision on Megumi would be made shortly.

(Scene Skip)

After the bizarre morning the Lucifer peerage spent the afternoon relaxing and that included Issei. "So Ddraig, why was my Balance Breaker so basic?" Issei wondered unsure of what else to. Considering all of the power he had access to he was surprised his **Balance Breaker** wasn't better.

" **Honestly partner I don't know. You'll have to test it out more in order to figure it out." Ddraig revealed.**

"I thought so" Issei groaned. Megumi's death opened up a Pandora's Box that was going to make things very irritating. His musing was broken by somebody knocking on his door.

"Hey Issei is now a bad time." Megumi of all people asked from outside the room.

"No" Issei replied calmly. As the door opened, Issei was pleasantly surprised by Megumi's new outfit. A pink short sleeved t-shirt and a frilly white skirt that went down to her knees. She even tied up her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of blue knee socks with a pair of blue and white tennis shoes.

"Do you like" Megumi said with a smile before doing a small twirl that revealed a pair of black panties.

"It's a cute look but I imagine showing off isn't why you're here." Issei replied diplomatically. He knew not to assume anything.

"You're right. I came because I wanted to ask you a favor." Megumi said with a sultry smile before kicking her shoes to the side.

"Let me guess. You want me to convince Vali to add you to her peerage and you want to use your body as payment." Issei deadpanned since it was such a predictable move.

"That's right" Megumi nodded.

Issei was slightly torn on what to do. Megumi was planning to sleep with him now because she believed that if it happened before she joined Vali's peerage, he wouldn't give her his power. What she didn't know, was that Issei's power did work on Sona Rias and Vali so it would obviously work on her. On the other hand Megumi was fairly attractive and turning down a cute girl was not something he was keen on doing. "Before we get started I want to tell you about something?"

"What's that" Megumi said curiously. What could Issei possibly tell her that would change things?

Issei got up from the bed and smiled, "This. **DIVINE DIVIDING** "

Megumi's eyes practically popped out of her skull when she saw the wings of Vali's sacred gear appear on Issei's body. "HOW!?"

"The mutation that Irina told you about doesn't just works with Vali just like the normal members of her peerage. Hell I've even slept with Sona and Rias as well" Issei revealed before making a ball of energy using Rias's power of destruction to prove his point.

Megumi frowned since that revelation changed everything, "Even if I sleep with you now, you'll still get my power?" Megumi said bitterly since that ruined her plan.

"That's right and for the record Vali is probably going to invite you to join her peerage tomorrow anyway. So that's no reason to sleep with me?" Issei smiled before returning to normal. He had no clue why he was telling her all of this and he could've easily waited until later.

"Thanks for telling me that Issei. I'll see you later." Megumi said with a smile before grabbing her shoes and leaving. It was a simple action, but it showed Megumi that Issei was just the type of person that her old friend needed. Given everything that was coming, she would need all the friends she could get.

That's it for Chapter 26 and that Megumi lemon isn't happening just yet. Next chapter Megumi officially joins Vali's peerage and everyone prepares for the upcoming Youth Devil Meeting in different ways.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan

AN: Decided to add Sona back to the harem since I like having her there. As for Megumi she will also join and I won't add Seekvaira to this one.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

Back at home, it was a common occurrence for Issei to be woken up by a blowjob by the girl who shared his bed the previous night; it was the girl of the previous night's way of reminding him about her just before he got ready for school. The problem was that he couldn't figure out which of his girls was the mysterious tongue in question. Last night, he sent Irina and his lovers in Rias' peerage dragonic clones while using Gift of the Hydra for his teammates. Xuelan and Ravel shared a dragonic clone "What's going on" Issei muttered as he slowly opened his eyes wondering which girl decided to wake him up the old fashion way.

"And here I thought you liked morning blowjobs Issei" a very naked Sona Sitri teased as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

Issei would confess to being very confused since Sona herself decided to cut things off from him. Clearly something had changed, "Oh I usually do, but considering your broke things off with me. I'm kinda surprised we're in this position right now." Issei admitted.

Sona blushed slightly since she did just that but it was time for confessions, "I lied about the reason I broke it off with you. The truth is that I was tired of my sisters overbearing nature so I made a deal with her. If I stop seeing you, she'll get rid of all her spy cameras. She then went around and took away all the cameras she had, and there were quite a few. Once that was done I called you and broke it off in front of her using the excuse that I did" Sona revealed bashfully before resuming her work.

A part of Issei could appreciate the deviousness in Sona's plan and a part of him was hurt because he felt Sona used him to get rid of her sister. The part that was hurt faded because she was back and giving him a blowjob anyway, "I see and I'm assuming that she was lying about spying on you when you two showed up the other day." Issei smiled enjoying Sona's efforts.

"That's the funny thing. After what happened with Megumi, I decided to check around the house for cameras and found out that she installed new cameras to replace the ones she lost and since her part of the deal was gone, I decided to resume things with you. Ironically enough, the room I was in when Rias called about Megumi was not one of the ones that had cameras." Sona explained causing Issei to chuckle.

Issei couldn't help but laugh at the way things had played out but he wasn't going to complain. "I see and I assume you want to make up for lost time." Issei smiled.

Sona looked at Issei with a smile on her face before straddling his waist and lifting herself above, "Yes" Sona replied impaling herself on Issei's rod.

"Snug as always" Issei teased as he leaned up to kiss Sona only to get a knock on the door.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes Issei, so make sure you don't get too carried away with Sona." Irina said from outside his room.

Sona blushed heavily from the words and Issei had a wry grin on his face "Care to explain how she knows you're here?"

"This wasn't the first door I knocked on?" Sona said bashfully holding the position to get used to Issei's rod once again. Since she couldn't figure out where Issei was due to his dragonic clones still active, she ended up walking in on Irina and her clone having sex early in the morning. It was rather embarrassing really but she ultimately got to Issei.

"Got it" Issei replied and the two began their morning tryst with the knowledge there was more to come.

(Scene Skip)

Around twenty minutes after his warning, Issei arrived at breakfast to find that everyone else was still waiting and a few people were clearly not happy. The first was Irina who was upset that Sona would interfere with her morning fun and that she was back with Issei but he ignored her clear annoyance, "Good morning all. Sorry for being a little late." Issei smiled. Sona wanted to make up for lost time and Issei was more than happy to oblige sending a round inside her pussy and ass each before she decided that was enough and let him get to breakfast.

"So it's okay to sleep with Sona but not me." Megumi pouted having found out what was going on when Issei was late to breakfast.

"In my defense, she woke me up with a blowjob and I was already sleeping with her before this trip." Issei shrugged.

"Enough about Issei's sex life. Can we get to the plan for today?" Vali groaned in annoyance. She wasn't as visibly frustrated as Megumi and Irina but the idea that Sona was back in play didn't exactly make her happy.

"Works for me" Issei said nonchalantly before reaching for some pancakes that were already out. He was fortunate that they had hot plates for the food because otherwise the food would be cold and Issei hated cold food.

"I take it the plan for today is adding me to your peerage huh." Megumi said curiously drinking some orange juice.

"That's right Megumi. I'd be a fool to refuse you and I'm sure we can discuss what to do at the three factions meeting later." Vali shrugged knowing that there was no reason to protest at this point.

"Cool, so all we need is for Issei to power up your pawn pieces and that should be it." Megumi smiled.

"Is it really that simple?" Irina questioned. The idea that they could just boost the pieces and they'd become mutation pieces was a bit too easy.

"She's got a point actually. Evil pieces are hard to figure out and there's no way of knowing if Issei's power would have the desired effect." Le Fay admitted. Megumi frowned since Le Fay did have a point. Luckily for them, Raynare had a solution.

"How about I call my dad and see what he thinks about the idea. In the meantime Issei here needs to take a shower because he still smells like Sitri." Raynare teased causing a few people to sweatdrop.

"Let me finish eating first." Issei replied nonchalantly not bothered by Raynare's slight.

"On that note I'm out of here." Bikou chuckled.

"Agreed" Ravel added. Slowly but surely the breakfast table emptied and the morning came to an abrupt end.

(Scene Skip)

Issei relaxed in the shower cleaning his body off after the bizarre morning. Sure he was glad to have Sona back in his life but he was bothered by Megumi. **"It's quite ironic isn't it partner, you of all people having to push somebody away." Ddraig chuckled his symbol lighting up on Issei's hand.**

Issei could appreciate the slight since the old Issei would've loved a girl as aggressive as Megumi. "Tell me about it. I never thought the day would come that I have to refuse a girl." Issei chuckled. Megumi's eagerness to sleep with him shocked him and honestly there was no good reason to say no at this point. His moment of amusement was broken when he heard the shower room open again.

" **It appears you'll have to play this game again." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yep" Issei replied with a slight groan.

"I take it you can sense me Issei?" Megumi said from outside the curtain.

"That's right" Issei said calmly. He was pleasantly surprised that Megumi was having this conversation outside of the curtain instead of inside, but he would listen nonetheless.

"Since I have your attention, I'm going to ask one question and then I'll let you finish your shower." Megumi said calmly.

"Alright" Issei replied.

"You don't trust me do you?" Megumi said bluntly.

Issei paused slightly since he didn't expect the question but he knew what had to be done, "That's right I don't trust you Megumi and I'm pretty sure you know why?" Issei replied with a wry smile unseen by Megumi.

"I see" Megumi replied bitterly since the reason for Issei's lack of trust was due to the circumstances of their original meeting. If she was honest, she would be skeptical as well.

"I take it you won't be joining me for my shower?" Issei wondered.

"Nope, I'm gonna earn your trust by my actions in Vali's peerage and once I've done that. I'll come for you." Megumi said happily leaving the shower room and allowing Issei to finish his shower alone.

" **Didn't see that coming" Ddraig smiled.**

"Neither did I, but I don't mind since that takes care of one minor annoyance" Issei smiled as he finished his shower.

(Scene Skip)

With everyone gathered in the large living room, Vali was finally ready to add Megumi to her peerage but she wanted to make sure that the plan they had in place worked, "So Raynare what did you learn from Azazel?" Vail asked calmly knowing that Raynare had spoken to her father.

"My dad told me that if we use enough boosts the pieces should mutate without any negative side effects." Raynare revealed causing Megumi to smile.

"Told you" Megumi said happily.

"So all that's left is for me to go to work" Issei smiled as he walked towards his master and her evil pieces. **"BALANCE BREAKER"** Issei shouted out and the crimson armor appeared.

"How many boosts are you gonna give it Issei?" Vali wondered.

"Ten should be enough" Issei smiled.

 **BOOST x 10**

"Now it's time to get to the fun part." Issei smiled placing his hands on top of the pieces.

" **TRANSFER"** the boosted gear shouted and Issei's power flowed into the white pieces.

"Here we go" Megumi smiled and that's when everything changed. Issei's aura surrounded the evil pieces and everyone watched in shock as they turned a dark red crimson, the sign of a mutation piece.

"Is that it" Le Fay wondered finding the process a little too simple.

"I guess" Vali shrugged.

"So let's do it" Megumi said happily. It was time for her new life to begin and she was more than ready.

"Alright" Vali smiled as she grabbed the pieces and walked up to Megumi. A short chant later and the four pawn pieces glowed brightly before being absorbed by Megumi's body.

"Ahh!" Megumi howled as the pieces fused with her body and she collapsed on one knee. The energy of the evil pieces was hard to get used to even for a high class devil like her.

"Megumi are you okay" Vali asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get used to your evil pieces being inside me" Megumi smiled as she got up slowly.

"We did it" Le Fay said happily.

"Yeah we did" Kuroka smiled.

"Welcome to the group Megumi." Bikou said with a smile.

"What Bikou said" Ravel smiled. The members of Vali's peerage all congratulated Megumi on her entry till it came time for Issei.

"So Issei, do you have anything to say." Vali deadpanned aware that this could go many different ways depending on her queen's mood.

"Congratulations Megumi and welcome to your new life." Issei said with a smile on his face.

Vali blinked owlishly since she expected a bit more but she would worry about that later. "I look forward to seeing what you do as a member of my peerage Megumi."

Megumi was beaming from everyone's words and she had a look of a determination on her face, "I won't let you guys down." Megumi smiled.

(Scene Skip)

As nightfall arrived Issei Hyoudou went through his normal duties sending his dragonic clones and regular clones to his various girls and with most of the rooms everything went as expected. The exception was Vali since there was something she needed to know and soon, "I heard about what happened with Megumi in the shower" Vali said calmly as the pair relaxed in the typical after sex glow. She really didn't want to discuss it, but she had to know.

The clone Issei groaned since this was an annoying subject, "What about it Vali?"

"If you don't trust her, why did you agree to help her join the peerage?" Vali wondered.

The Issei clone groaned as it began his explanation, but he wasn't the only one asking questions about the Glasya-Labolas heiress.

(Sona Sitri's home)

Typically the real Issei relaxed in his room while his clones went to see his various girls, but on this night Issei was with Sona Sitri continuing their sexual reunion that was started earlier in the day. "So Issei what do you think of Megumi?" Sona wondered curiously as she lied in Issei's arms after another night of sex. She and Rias were each told that Megumi was added to the peerage earlier in the day and the next question on her mind was when she would join Issei's bed. Since he was here in person, there was no better time to ask.

"We were having such a good night Sona, why do you want to ruin it now?" Issei groaned. The subject of Megumi was one that he wasn't eager to talk about since the girl was a bit of an odd read even for him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sona replied with an annoyed twitch.

Issei groaned since the truth was bound to come out and knowing Vali she was asking his clone the same thing, "I'm assuming you know about the backstory behind Asia joining Rias's peerage?" Issei revealed knowing that somebody as smart as Sona would fill in the dots. He was pleased to see that Sona paused for a moment and then her eyes widened.

"You don't trust her do you?" Sona replied having figured out what Issei was getting at.

"No I don't" Issei smiled back kissing Sona on the cheek.

"If you don't trust her why would you add her to the peerage?" Sona wondered.

"I'm going to do the same thing with Megumi that the Maou seem to want to do with Diodora and Zephyrdor." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sona wondered since she didn't exactly discuss business with her sibling.

"Instead of me explaining it, why don't we have your sister do it?" Issei smiled having sensed the cameras watching them earlier but deciding not to do anything with them.

"What! I got rid of all my sister's cameras yesterday?" Sona said in shock.

Issei didn't comment on that and simply decided to relax. "Come on over Sera, we have something to discuss?" Issei smiled yelling into the abyss knowing that Serafall was watching.

The room was silent for a minute or two and then a magic circle appeared in the room. Just as Issei expected, Serafall Leviathan appeared in her classic pink magical girl outfit. "So what do you want to talk about?" Serafall said with a diplomatic smile. She clearly wasn't happy to find that her sister was sleeping with Issei, but she kept her calm.

"Well I wanted to discuss the true purpose of the Youth Devil meeting that you guys are planning to have in a few weeks, I imagine your sister has a few other questions though." Issei smiled viciously.

Serafall pouted since she really didn't want to discuss private details with them, but under the circumstances she had no choice, "Sirzechs is planning to host a Rating Game competition between the seven Youth Devils and he's going to announce it during the meeting."

Upon learning the truth Sona's mind started to spin and when she realized what was going on her eyes widened, "Are you guys nuts?" Sona asked in bewilderment. Even if they knew Diodora was a traitor they couldn't act on it without a political firestorm taking place. So the devils decided to use Asia as live bait and hope that Diodora would take it and go after her again.

"I know that it's risky So-tan but that's what we decided." Serafall frowned. She was against the plan herself but Sirzechs was Rias's brother and if the sis-con that was Sirzech's would put his sister at risk like that, there was no reason to deny his plan.

Sona turned to Issei and frowned since he was basically doing the same, "You realize that you're being incredibly reckless. What if Megumi's a traitor like her brother." Sona frowned.

"If she is, I'll kill her myself. If she's not, I'll sleep with her in due time and she'll be another member of my harem." Issei replied nonchalantly.

"You're ridiculous" Sona groaned since he was perfectly okay with either result.

"Perhaps, but I'm simply embracing the style that you guys chose." Issei replied nonchalantly as he got up to grab his clothes showing off his naked visage to Serafall.

"What are you doing Issei?" Serafall blushed slightly not expecting Issei to do that.

"Getting dressed. I have to go back to Vali's don't I?" Issei smiled grabbing his clothes and slowly getting dressed hoping to tease the Maou Leviathan a little bit. He knew she was watching the pair of them have sex and if Issei was a betting man she probably masturbated to the thought.

"Issei, can we do this again?" Sona wondered. Since her sister couldn't be trusted, she wanted to resume her liaisons with Issei.

"Sure but I hope you don't mind if it's a clone next time." a now dressed Issei said with a smile.

"That's fine" Sona confirmed before Issei vanished in a magic circle leaving the Sitri sisters alone.

(Scene Skip)

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly for the Lucifer peerage and the primary goal was to assess Megumi's power and how she ranked among the group. Issei was surprised to learn that Megumi was the fourth strongest of the seven youth devils and she was an all-around fighter. Issei told Vali about the rating game competition and although she was furious. She understood what was going on.

Over with Rias it was an equally interesting time, although she wasn't told of the true purpose of the meeting since Issei knew Kiryuu would figure out the truth. Rias did everything she could to help Kiryuu with her stamina issues and help her get stronger with Tiamat's power. Xenovia and Kiba were working on their swordsmanship and they were becoming an excellent combination. Asia was working on her healing but sadly her offensive skills weren't quit there. The pleasant surprise, at least as far as Rias was concerned, was that Akeno was willing to work on her fallen angel powers with Azazel. Gasper was a slow process but he was slowly getting used to it. She really wanted Issei to help her with Gasper but he refused. Rias tried to cut him off if he wouldn't help her with Gasper. Issei naturally called her bluff and that lasted all of three days before Rias was begging for him again much to his and Vali's amusement.

Finally there was the final member of the trio in Sona. Her peerage received a present from Azazel in the form of artificial sacred gears and her peerage was slowly getting used to them day by day. Sona's group was no match strength wise for Rias and Vali, but Sona was a brilliant mind and that was the thing she was counting on when the battles finally arrived. Soon the Youth Devil meeting would begin and each group was going to be ready.

(Scene Skip)

(Unknown Location)

A young man walked into a relatively empty room with two figures already there and smiled. One figure was a young man with white skin and dark green hair in a bowl cut. He was sitting on a chair with a simple black shirt and his pants were down to his ankles his penis being happily sucked by a young woman with silver hair who was completely naked. "Glad you could make it Zephyrdor. I trust you had no problem getting here" the young man smiled as he looked at the figure that had just arrived.

"No trouble at all Diodora, though I don't really appreciate the imagery." The young man replied with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Oh please. You're just mad that you don't have somebody for you." Diodora scoffed as the young man's visage was revealed. He had red skin with dark magic tattoos on his face with blue hair that stood on his end and pointed ears. He was wearing some relaxed clothes for the moment since this was a simple meeting.

"Maybe so, but I still don't need to see it" Zephyrdor replied with a groan of annoyance.

"Well get over it. Consider this your punishment for failing to kill Megumi." Diodora scoffed. Diodora and Zephyrdor were conspiring with the Khaos Brigade to kill Megumi and have Zephyrdor take her spot. Zephyrdor led some rogue agents of the Khaos brigade to Megumi and while the agents killed her peerage he attacked Megumi and attempted to kill her. She was able to escape and because of everything that happened, he couldn't hunt for her without causing any suspicion.

"Oh please, how was I supposed to know my bitch of a cousin would teleport away at the last minute?" Zephyrdor scoffed.

"Well for now we're just fine, though I'd be careful around those three tomorrow." Diodora smirked referring to Sona Vali and Rias while enjoying the blowjob.

"Sona and Vali maybe, but Rias is clueless. I mean if she had half a brain she'd have connected you to that nun of hers by now." Zephyrdor chuckled.

"Don't remind me about that. I'm still furious that I failed to get her in the operation in Kuoh." Diodora growled though the girl doing the blowjob continued. It was proof of her loyalty that she continued despite the horrible things the two men were discussing.

"Well for now we can relax the way I figure." Zephyrdor smiled deviously.

"Yes we can. Ahh I'm cumming." Diodora said happily finally spraying his load into the mouth of the naked girl who swallowed without any hesitation. With her task done, she left the room leaving her master and the other young man to their business.

Zephyrdor couldn't help but laugh since he knew all about the girl in question and how interesting her situation was, "You really are a sick fuck Diodora. Tricking those nuns into ruining themselves and then just when they think they've found their savior, you violate them and break them until they can no longer think." Zephyrdor joked.

"Thank you but you're just as cold. To kill your own cousin just to get her seat at the table, you are a devil that's worthy of our new world." Diodora smiled viciously.

"Thanks but there's a long way to go until then" Zephyrdor reminded him.

"Yes I know, but all good things to those who wait" Diodora replied with a laugh. The two young man believed they were in the clear but they had no idea their plans were exposed.

That's it for Chapter 27 boys and girls and things are getting fun. Next time the Youth Devil meeting begins and when you gather a bunch of teenage devils together there's plenty of drama to be had.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

The day of the Youth Devil Conference had finally arrived and Issei and Vali were preparing for the Youth Devil Conference in a way that suited both of them very well, "Issei I'm about to cum again" a naked Vali yelled out as Issei pounded her from behind cum all over the bed and over her body from their earlier activities. Vali hated these meetings and an hour ago she dragged Issei into her room to help her 'mentally prepare'. Issei naturally obliged and they'd been at it ever since.

"Here we go Vali" Issei smiled as he slammed into her once again. He already came in her pussy and ass twice already but Vali still wanted more. He had the stamina for it too.

"I'm cumming!" Vali cried out as Issei filled her womb with cum again and she collapsed onto the bed her own stamina was fairly large so she would be fine even after the pounding Issei gave her.

"I hope that's enough because we have thirty minutes till we have to leave and I doubt you wanna go to the meeting smelling like sex.

"How about one last quickie in the shower?" Vali smiled.

"Works for me." Issei smiled and the pair went into the private shower for one last romp.

(Scene Skip)

Most of the Lucifer peerage was in the dining room and ready to go but they were waiting for Vali to arrive. Arthur Bikou Le Fay and Kuroka were in their typical outfits while Raynare Murayama and Katase were in their Kuoh Academy uniforms with Irina in her exorcist robes. Ravel was in a purple pullover with a white frill in the neck area underneath the pullover was a white dress that barely went halfway down her knees and four peacock like feathers coming from the side finishing the outfit was a pair of black stockings and purple shoes. Megumi was wearing dark blue dress that was cut to show off a chest that was around the same size as Irina's and some blue heels. On her face was a special fox mask created by Le Fay and Issei's combined magic. The mask changed her voice slightly along with turning her normally green hair black; that hair had grown long enough that she could style it into a ponytail. Obviously, Sona Rias and the Maou would know her true identity but it would be only them. "What's taking Vali and Issei so long?" Le Fay pouted since they were leaving in a few minutes and King and Queen had yet to arrive.

"We both know those two spent the last hour having sex so Vali could tolerate this meeting Le Fay so stop bitching." Raynare said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but they're taking too long." Le Fay pouted not wanting to think about that fact.

"That's on Vali not me" Issei chuckled as he walked into the room. Issei was dressed in a red dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes.

"Not bad Issei." Murayama chuckled.

"So where's the lady of the hour." Raynare added but got her answer as Vali walked into the room.

"How do I look?" Vali said nervously as she stood in front of the group. She was in a silver wrap dress that went down to mid-thigh which highlighted her impressive curves and a pair of silver dress shoes that she was clearly not used to wearing. Her hair was tied up in a short ponytail as well which suited her currently outfit beautifully.

"You look adorable." Megumi squealed since she rarely saw this side of her friend.

"Yeah Lady Vali, you look awesome." Ravel smiled.

"Who knew you had it in you." Raynare teased knowing her old friend hated outfits like this.

"You girls can gush about Vali later. We have a dinner to attend." Issei said firmly. Like that the group made their way outside where the transportation was waiting.

(Scene Skip)

As the Lucifer peerage made their way through the building where the meeting would be held, the first task was to find out where the other members of their little trio were waiting. "This is amazing." Irina said in awe of the whole thing. There were devils of various ages all dressed in their best formal outfits and talking shop.

"Yeah but let's focus on finding Rias and Sona first." Vali said calmly wanting to focus on the good parts of the night and not the headaches to come.

"That won't be hard" Issei smiled before pointing towards the very red head they were looking for. Rias was dressed to kill in a red evening gown that showed off her incredible bust and her hair was tied up in a ponytail just like the other heiresses. Not far behind her was Akeno dressed in a formal black kimono with a gold and white obi, and the rest of her peerage dressed in their Kuoh uniforms.

"I didn't think you had any dresses Vali" Rias chuckled noting her friend's appearance.

"Spare me." Vali deadpanned expecting such a thing.

"Let's get going. I imagine things are going to heat up pretty soon." Rias smiled bitterly.

"Yes but is that a good thing." Vali replied knowing exactly what she meant. This was going to be a tense evening before Megumi's death, but thanks to Zephyrdor fireworks were guaranteed.

(Scene Skip)

Rias and Vali along with their peerages made their way towards the waiting area for the Youth Devil. Because she was heavens representative, Irina was pulled away to go meet with the rest of the higher ups. The current discussion was what they were going to do about Megumi's cousin, "What are you going to do when you fight Zephyrdor in a rating game." Megumi wondered.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of him duh." Vali said as though it was obvious.

"Well we know you'll win against him but will you try and kill him." Megumi chastised. Of the seven heiresses Vali was either the strongest or second strongest depending on who you talked to. If Vali fought Zephyrdor she could easily kill him and considering her rage the chances of it happening were high even with the rating game system.

"We'll see" Vali smiled viciously. Nearing the room where her fellow devils were waiting there was a large explosion that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Hey Vali I bet I know who caused that explosion." Rias smiled.

"That's not much of a bet." Vali shrugged.

"Yeah we all know who that is." Megumi smiled. Walking into the room the culprit for the explosion was revealed to be two teenagers arguing with one another.

"Zephyrdor" Rias Vali and Megumi groaned at the same time. The first person involved in the argument was Megumi's cousin Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. He was wearing a yellow and black striped jacket that extended down past his knees that hid a blue vest with a red shirt and black pants. He was a delinquent in every sense of the word.

"Oh come on Seekvaira I just asked if you wanna celebrate my new title. I figured a virgin like you could use a good time." Zephyrdor smiled.

The other person in question was Seekvaira Agares, a young woman with olive skin, pink eyes and blonde hair with a hint of green. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon and short blue pleaded skirt along with combat boots. "You're truly disgusting Zephyrdor and I can't believe you and Megumi are related." Seekvaira said coldly as though she was looking at a bug.

"Seems he hasn't changed a bit" Rias frowned.

"Yes but that shouldn't surprise anybody. I think he deserves a lesson in manners." A young man interrupted. He was late teens like the others with purple eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a simple gray sleeveless vest with a tracksuit underneath.

"Not that I don't think you can handle this but mind if I step in." Issei smiled having watched things unfold thus far and he was not impressed.

"By all means" Sairoarg smiled.

Issei walked towards the two feuding devils and decide to use a power he couldn't believe he got but one that would come in handy on this day, "Hey dude it's all fine and good talking about giving a girl a good time, but you have a four-inch dick, that ain't gonna do it." Issei said bluntly catching everyone off guard. He may not have gained much in terms of combat abilities from Kiryuu but he did gain her unique ability to see how large a man's junk was.

'Are you serious Issei' Vali thought to herself trying not to laugh at his response.

"What did you just say you bastard?" Zephyrdor yelled out.

"You heard me big guy. Try not to brag when you've got a four inch dick." Issei chuckled before snapping his fingers. Everyone looked on in shock as Zephyrdor's clothes were shredded to pieces leaving him stark naked and revealing that he was indeed four inches long.

"Dude he really is four inches" a random guy shouted out causing most of the room to start laughing including Seekvaira and Sairoarg.

"I did not need to see that" Vali chuckled having joined most of the girls in the audience who quickly turned away after Issei's magic activated.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zephyrdor roared before running out of the room. That was a humiliation he was not going to forget.

"Much better" Issei chuckled having enjoyed his moment. It took around five minutes for the laughter to die out but when it was done. Issei had a new fan.

"Though I wish you had chosen a different method, I thank you for that young man." Seekvaira smiled as she walked over to Issei.

Issei smiled deciding to have some fun of his own, "The pleasure is all mine Lady Agares." Issei replied as calmly as possible.

"Back off Seekvaira, this one's my queen." Vali said sternly as she walked over to join the pair with Rias and Sona not far behind. She knew it was a matter of time for him to sleep with Megumi but she'd be damned if Issei slept with Seekvaira as well.

Seekvaira's eyes widened as she gazed at Vali and her flirtatious queen "Sorry about that Vali I didn't mean to offend you. Though, I must admit I'm surprised you're wearing such a beautiful dress." Seekvaira chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I almost didn't recognize her myself." Sona smirked with her peerage not far behind. Most of the peerage was in their Kuoh uniforms except for Tsubaki who was wearing a green robe that went halfway down her knees and was tied up with a black obi and Sona who was wearing a blue strapless dress that went down to her knees. The outfit was almost doll-like and it was an interesting look for somebody like Sona.

"You girls suck." Vali pouted not wanting to do this much more.

"I'm going to go fix my makeup girls, care to join me." Seekvaira smiled since the tension in the room was gone.

"Sure" Vali Rias and Sona said together as they left to help Seekvaira. Megumi wanted to desperately follow but stayed behind since she didn't want to expose herself just yet. Once the girls were gone, Sairoarg went over to introduce himself to Issei.

"That was an interesting display of magic Red Dragon Emperor." Sairoarg smiled.

Issei was slightly shocked that the young man knew him, "Thanks… mister."

"My name is Sairoarg Bael. I'm Rias's cousin so I'm very familiar with you and your skills. Vali picked an interesting queen." Sairoarg replied reaching out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" Issei smiled shaking his hand. Sairoarg was certainly an interesting person to say the least but Issei was more focused on his power. This guy was strong and Issei knew he'd be a major threat when he faced off against Vali.

"Well I'm going to go talk with some of the others. Treat your master well Issei Hyoudou." Sairoarg smiled before going on his way.

"He's a good guy." Issei smiled.

"Yeah but he's also very talented. If Vali isn't the strongest of the Youth Devils he's the guy." Bikou replied.

"I see." Issei smiled before focusing on the rest of the people there. Admittedly he was just as curious about Diodora but he seemed to be skulking in the shadows for the moment.

(Scene Skip)

Around thirty minutes later and the girls were back but before anymore conversation could be had they were all escorted back to the main hall for the main ceremony. The tension in the room was clear as everyone waited for the Maou to speak. Sirzechs was wearing yellow and grey armor with blue robes attached and white robes underneath. Serafall was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt attached to a blue pleated dress with grey boots. The other two Maou stood to the side for the moment and Azazel was off to the side wearing a black overcoat with a black vest underneath a blue shirt and purple tie with purple pants and dress shoes. Off to the side Issei noticed Irina was with Azazel and two people he didn't recognize. One was an old man with gray hair and ornate robes who had a monocle in his right eye and the other was a young woman around his age or a little older with silver hair beautiful blue eyes and a light purple suit. "Thank you everyone for attending this important meeting that concerns the future of the Devil World." Sirzechs said proudly to a boisterous applause causing Issei to focus on the Maou. "I'm sorry to say this, but our peace is being threatened by a new organization that's cropped up known as the Khaos Brigade. This group is made up of people who seek to threaten the peace we've achieved over the last few years and although we've successfully turned them back twice so far, we do not want to take them lightly." Sirzechs announced.

"Will we be asked to fight this group eventually?" Sairoarg spoke up.

"That's hard to say since we do not know when they will strike next, but that doesn't mean we won't prepare you for future combat." Sirzechs explained.

"That's right and in order to do that we're going to host a bit of a unofficial Rating game Tournament between the Seven Youth heirs and heiresses that have come here tonight." Serafall announced to the shock of everyone. Well everyone besides Vali her peerage and Sona. Issei and Vali were well aware of Sirzech's schemes and Issei mentioned the idea to Sona during one of their pillow talk sessions.

"Hold on a moment. Since there are 7 of us how will we all fight at the same time." Seekvaira wondered.

"It's very simple Lady Agares. We're going to have 3 battles per round and then one person will get a chance to relax." Serafall smiled before using magic to reveal the first round of battles.

'Oh you have gotta be kidding me' Issei thought to himself when the battles were revealed. The battles were as followed; Glasya-Labolas vs Lucifer, Sitri vs Gremory, and Astaroth vs Agares with Bael getting the bye.

'Naturally I face Zephyrdor first' Vali thought to herself with a hint of sadistic glee since she could get revenge for Megumi sooner than she planned.

'So we get to face my cousin right off the bat. I don't know whether I should be nervous or excited.' Megumi thought to herself.

"So I get the traitor dragon first. How lucky for me" a now redressed Zephyrdor said happily. He had no idea that his dead cousin was staring him right in the face as he said that or of the danger he was truly in.

"That sounds good to me. I get to humiliate you again." Issei retorted

"I should've known that you were with that traitor you bastard. I'm crushing you first." Zephyrdor growled. He was definitely going to get his revenge on those two.

"ENOUGH" Sirzechs roared catching everyone off guard. "Save your grudges for the battlefield."

"Yes sir" Issei smiled since his work was finished.

"Fine" Zephyrdor said coldly though he wasn't going to forget what happened.

"As I was saying, these battles will allow your peerages to get used to fighting against other devils or people with unusual powers which will surely happen should the Khaos Brigade attack again. We hope to keep the fighting to us adults but it never hurts to be prepared." Sirzechs said calmly after regaining the room.

"So go back home and prepare for your first battle and make sure that you don't hold back." Serafall smiled bringing the meeting to an abrupt end.

(Scene Skip)

As the groups slowly made their way out of the room, Vali was not pleased with her queens antics, "Are you happy with yourself Issei?" Vali scolded as they made their way back to their transportation.

"Yes I am. Zephyrdor is a prick and we're lucky that he's our first opponent." Issei smiled.

"I guess but that doesn't excuse your antics." Vali replied. She may have enjoyed what he did but that didn't excuse him from doing it.

"Whatever" Issei said nonchalantly as though it wasn't a big deal.

(Scene Skip)

(Lucifer Compound)

As Issei relaxed in his room near the end of the night he couldn't help but chuckle at the way things had played out. Vali decided that Issei's 'punishment' for his antics was that he would go the night without sex which he accepted with no hesitation. "This was an interesting evening" Issei smiled. He was pleasantly surprised that Diodora Astaroth showed up alone to the proceedings but if he thought about it, that was the right move.

" **Yes it was and I'm sure your little antics didn't go unnoticed." Ddraig chuckled.**

"I have no idea what you mean." Issei replied cheekily.

" **I'd say more, but you have a guest." Ddraig replied.**

Issei flared his senses a bit to see which of the girls was planning to violate Vali's plans or at least try to circumvent them, 'Well this is interesting.' Issei thought to himself as the door opened to reveal Megumi Glasya-Labolas of all people. She was wearing a pair of blue-and-green striped pajamas that Vali brought for her a few days ago. Her hair was back in its usual green color and she removed the ponytail and let her hair flow to just below her chest.

"I hope you don't mind the company." Megumi said with a smile on her face.

"Not at all. I'm simply actually surprised you of all people would come to visit me." Issei replied.

"Well I wanted to thank you for what you did tonight." Megumi smiled as Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Issei replied coyly.

"So you didn't intentionally embarrass Zephyrdor knowing that Serafall was watching us so we could face Zephyrdor first." Megumi said cheekily.

Issei hoped up from his relaxed position and sat on the edge of the bed so he could look Megumi right in the eye, "You're right that I intentionally embarrassed Zephyrdor but it wasn't because of Serafall." Issei revealed.

"Then what was it?" Megumi asked curiously. If that wasn't the reason why would he do something?

"It was to make sure that nobody realized that you were alive." Issei replied causing Megumi's eyes to widen.

"But how is that possible? You and Le Fay specifically set up the mask to prevent anybody from seeing how I look. How would anybody else have noticed it was me?" Megumi countered. The only reason she was even allowed to come to the party in the first place was because of the mask.

Issei looked at her bashfully, "Le Fay and I forgot about your magic signature." It was a careless oversight that Issei couldn't believe he missed when they first made the mask. Then again, Le Fay had a habit of doing those discussions in just her underwear so he may have ignored that little detail.

"Wow I didn't even think of that." Megumi gasped. If she was discovered, it would've been a major headache.

"Neither did I but I'm fairly certain you weren't figured out." Issei said calmly.

"Well thanks anyway." Megumi smiled before walking up to Issei and kissing him on the cheek.

Issei was pleasantly surprised for once, "What was that for?"

"Well I originally thought you did all of that to defend my honor and I was going to give you a much better reward, but since you only did it because you messed up the cheek will have to do." Megumi teased.

"Fair enough" Issei replied though a part of him wished she had done a little bit more.

"Good night Issei and I hope the time will come where I can join your little rotation of women." Megumi chuckled before leaving.

"That girl is something." Issei chuckled before going back under the covers and getting some sleep.

(Glasya-Labolas Mansion)

Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was not a happy man after his humiliation at Issei's hands, "That bastard will pay for what he did to me." Zephyrdor growled as he sat in his den thinking about what happened.

"You'll find that task to be far more difficult than you would care for Zephyrdor." a male voice chuckled from inside the room.

"Fuck you Diodora. How could you just sit back and watch them humiliate me like that." Zephyrdor cursed as he turned towards his guest. Diodora Astaroth was a young man with dark green hair in a bowl cut wearing some expensive clothes. He was the seventh youth devil and although he stayed quiet during the events earlier in the day, he was very surprised by the suggestion of a rating game.

"Because unlike you, I know that the best way to gain information is to be silent." Diodora retorted.

"So what did you find out?" Zephyrdor boasted.

'Well for one thing you failed miserably to kill your cousin and she's in Vali's peerage now.' Diodora thought to himself. He would keep that little detail a secret for now. He didn't need to do anything and Zephyrdor would destroy himself. "Just that the young man you claimed you would easily crush is the Red Dragon Emperor." Diodora smirked knowing Zephyrdor would not like that news.

"Well that just means he'll be a slight challenge." Zephyrdor said confidently.

'Oh Zephyrdor you are no match for him or Vali. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like reveal our connection.' Diodora thought to himself. "Don't underestimate them." Diodora warned.

"I'll be fine Diodora. Thanks to your connections, I've already got a beat on some powerful allies that will prove useful against that traitorous bitch. I'll crush her just like I would anybody else who stands in my way" Zephyrdor boasted.

"Whatever you say Zephyrdor." Diodora said with an almost amused expression before teleporting away. If he actually managed to win Diodora wouldn't complain but he fully expected Zephyrdor to fail.

That's it for Chapter 28. Next chapter everyone begins their preparation for the first series of battles and there are a lot of emotions that will make themselves known.

AN: This is a bit of a retcon but Ravel and Xuelan are not Kuoh students and they won't be moving forward. Issei Le Fay Murayama Katase Raynare and Vali are. Bikou Kuroka and Arthur live off campus and join the group for meetings. Megumi will join Kuoh as a third year after the battle with Zephyrdor and that will be it for Kuoh. Because I right as I'm inspired to I tend to start ideas and not progress them Mihae is a good example of that. Anywho get ready for some fun the next few chapters.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

The day of the battle between Sona and Rias had arrived and Issei was certainly looking forward to the battle to come. "Well this should be fun." Issei smiled as he got dressed. For the last week, Rias asked that Issei not come over for his usual sex sessions because she wanted her peerage to stay focused on the battle and Sona had requested the same so she could focus on her groups training. The only thing he knew about Sona's group was that they were given artificial sacred gears from Azazel so it was going to be an interesting battle.

" **So partner who do you think will win." Ddraig wondered.**

Issei was actually unsure of how to answer, "Honestly I can't answer that Ddraig. Rias has stronger peerage members overall but Sona is smart enough to have a plan for the group especially since she has Sacred Gears now. In the end there are a few game changers who will decide everything." Issei explained.

" **The hosts of Tiamat and Vritra" Ddraig replied.**

Issei smiled since Saji and Kiryuu were important pieces to their respective kings but that wasn't the one he was thinking of, "They are on the list but it's Gasper that will decide everything. If Rias properly uses his time stop powers its over" Issei chuckled as he made his way downstairs towards main meeting room and found Vali Megumi Bikou and Kuroka waiting in order to watch the match.

"I'm assuming you're watching the battle Issei?" Vali said calmly.

"Yeah" Issei replied with a smile.

"Then let's go" Vali smiled as she set up the screen for the battle.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

"What did we just watch?" I groaned as I finished watching the battle between Rias and Sona. The only ones left were me Vali and Megumi. Kuroka was utterly furious at the battle and left in a rage with Bikou not far behind. Not that I could blame either of them for feeling angry at what they witnessed.

"That was one of the most embarrassing battles that I ever saw in my life." Vali groaned in annoyance.

"Yep, Rias isn't going to live this one down anytime soon." Megumi said coldly. The battle took place in a replica of Kuoh's local mall and the challenge was to try and take the other person out without doing too much damage to the clothing around them. No doubt it was Serafall's way of helping her sister out because she was at such a massive disadvantage power wise. Then again Sona may not have needed it because Rias was an absolute idiot when it came to strategy. Gasper, who should've been Rias's trump card, was taken out just after the battle started because Rias sent him to scout of all things and Sona's peerage was waiting for him with his natural weakness of garlic. After that failed spectacularly, Rias sent everyone out alone expecting that their strength would be the key to winning and boy was she wrong. Koneko was beaten by a combination of Sona's pawn Ruruko Nimura and rook Tsubasa Yura though she did manage to seriously injure Tsubasa and beat Ruruko in the process. Kiba and Xenovia suffered a similar fate at the hands of Sona's bishops Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. Their artificial sacred gears were a pair of magic rings that boosted their magic power when together. Kiba and Xenovia were a good combination but Xenovia's impatience got the best of her and the two bishops sent one of Kiba's attacks towards Xenovia ultimately ending her before they double teamed Kiba in the not so fun way and took him out. To his credit, Kiba's skill and strength allowed him to beat Momo but he ultimately lost to Reya. Akeno and Tsubaki fought an even battle but Akeno ultimately lost when Tsubaki finally revealed her sacred gear and sent the damage from one of Akeno's more powerful lightning spells back at her. The only battle that truly went Rias's way was Saji versus Kiryuu and that was because Kiryuu was as adapt at messing with Saji's head as she was Matsuda and Motohama's. Taunts about his manhood frazzled the young man and caused him to fight erratically and he ultimately lost when Kiryuu nailed him in the stomach with a well-placed punch. Of course that victory was short lived since Sona's knight Tomoe skewered her from behind with a sword that was created from her artificial sacred gear, a blade named Titania that she could use in a very similar fashion to Kiba's sword birth. This left Rias with only her and Asia and she quickly lost her nerve and surrendered. She won a few battles, but the fact that Sona outsmarted her so easily must've been a bitter pill to swallow.

"In the end this loss will be a good thing for Rias. She'll realize that if she wants to face the upper caste she'll need to become a lot more intelligent." I said calmly trying to see the positives.

"That's not saying much. Instead of sending Gasper to scout she should've used Koneko. Her nekomata traits make her a much better choice compared to Gasper whose weakness is easily known." Megumi scoffed. I agreed with her on that one.

"So is that why Kuroka was so angry." I wondered.

"No. She's mad because Koneko lost despite everything she taught her." Vali replied.

"Makes sense." I shrugged. Seeing your little sister lose must've hurt and considering that Kuroka personally taught her it would be worse.

"Well I guess now it's time to focus on our battle." Megumi said calmly. The next battle was going to be us versus Zephyrdor so we needed to get our game face on.

"You guys can start preparing for the battle. Meanwhile I have some business to attend to." I smiled perversely.

"Let me guess. You're gonna reward Sona for her victory" Vali deadpanned.

"Yep" I smiled before teleporting away. Hopefully Sona was in the mood for some fun.

(Scene Skip)

Just as I expected, Sona was waiting for me in the lobby of the Sitri family hospital. No doubt she was getting her family to look over her peerage after the battle to make sure everything was okay. "Congratulations are in order I guess." I smiled.

"Thanks but I know there's a lot more I need to do." Sona said bitterly. I couldn't help but agree. Sona only won against Rias because tactically, the Gremory heiress left a lot to be desired. I imagine that if she were fighting someone of actual intelligence she would've easily lost but because Rias simply wasn't very smart.

"That's true but you should enjoy this victory Sona. You showed a lot of people that you shouldn't be underestimated by anybody." I said proudly.

"Thanks Issei, but I believe it's time for my reward." Sona smiled as she stood up and walked towards me ready for some fun. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around me, Tsubaki walked in on us. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, but she kept her composure much to my amusement.

"Everyone is going to be fine Sona. We should be able to head back to the mansion in around an hour." Tsubaki said calmly ignoring the sight she just witnessed.

"So we've got an hour huh. I guess that's enough time for a few rounds" I said with a lustful smile.

Tsubaki blushed heavily at what I was implying but gathered herself at the same time, "Issei may I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Am I attractive?" Tsubaki said bashfully catching me off guard.

I pulled away from Sona much to her shock and focused on Tsubaki and the blush that appeared on her face was something else. "You are a beautiful young woman Tsubaki and there are plenty of guys who will agree with me. I'm sure Kiba will as well now that his focus on revenge has ended."

Tsubaki was shocked by the response but smiled nonetheless, "Thank you" Tsubaki replied before leaving me and Sona alone.

"Now where were we?" I smiled as I turned back towards Sona ready to get started on our fun. Sadly Sona had other ideas.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to get Tsubaki to join in on the fun." Sona teased.

'Oh she shouldn't have done that' I thought to myself. "I'm surprised you're comfortable with the idea of sharing me with your queen." I replied with a dry smile.

Sona blushed heavily before replying, "I share you with so many others. What's wrong with adding Tsubaki?" Sona said bashfully.

Sona had accepted the situation rather nicely and I loved that, "Nothing really. To be honest having Tsubaki or even Momo join my bed would be delightful, but sadly I can't do that right now." I said bitterly. Momo was actually pretty high on my list of beauties, but due to my reputation I couldn't act on it.

"Considering what you have on the docket I'm surprised to hear you say that." Sona replied referring to Megumi who was going to be added to my group of women very soon.

"Vali and I have an understanding that I won't be adding anybody outside of Megumi for now." I replied as honestly as I could. With everything going on, adding girls to my collection outside of Megumi wasn't something Vali wanted me to do. I respected her decision and accepted it.

Sona looked at me calmly before sighing a bit. Clearly there were discussions to be had but not today, "If that's settled. It's time to get back to our original plan." Sona smiled

"Yep" I smiled before Sona grabbed my hand and led me to a private room in the hospital.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, it was time to begin the preparations for the battle with Zephyrdor. Megumi led the group since she was well aware of Zephyrdor's peerage, "Alright everyone it's time for the good news and bad news." Megumi said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute. There's bad news." Murayama said almost sarcastically as she sat next to her best friend Katase.

"Sort of. The bad news is that Zephyrdor is so weak that you guys won't even have a challenge." Megumi revealed

"Since when is that bad news." Ravel scoffed.

Vali groaned mentally since something clearly hadn't occurred to the Phenex heiress. Of course I easily picked up on it. "Because it means Zephyrdor could do something stupid and dangerous." I said calmly.

"That's right Issei." Megumi replied with a bittersweet smile. "He couldn't beat me in a fair fight so he recruited the Khaos Brigade to help ambush me."

"Yes but I have a feeling that he won't do something in this battle." I said with a smile.

"And why is that" Vali wondered. It made perfect sense to question Zephyrdor under the circumstances.

"Zephyrdor is the heir now and he'd be an idiot to try anything. By now he's aware of the fact that you're alive and in hiding and that means he's got to be smart. Plus he has to worry about his partner." I replied calmly.

Megumi's eyes widened, "His partner. What are you talking about Issei?" Megumi exclaimed in shock.

I could only groan as I looked at Vali, "So you didn't tell her." I deadpanned.

"Tell me what?" Megumi said angrily looking at Vali with an annoyed expression.

Vali sighed before turning towards her best friend with a sheepish expression, "Issei isn't the only one who didn't trust you Megumi. I was also a bit skeptical of everything, at least in the beginning."

"Uhh what's going on?" Murayama said in confusion. She clearly didn't get what was going on and I was about to explain it when Le Fay stepped in.

"What happened with Megumi, reminded Issei and Vali in a backwards way about what happened with Asia." Le Fay revealed. I was relieved that somebody at least understood what was going on.

"Rias's second bishop. What does she have to do with this" Megumi gasped. The fact that Vali didn't tell Megumi about Asia was a disappointment but it was proof that she didn't trust her either.

Vali groaned since the jig was up, "Before she joined us, Asia was a powerful Holy maiden for the church. She was tricked by Diodora, when he appeared in front of her badly injured. Asia healed her as she was taught to do and didn't realize she was healing a devil until he flew away. The church did not react well and she was expelled as a result. She showed up in Kuoh, ironically with Raynare and a group of rogue fallen angels and that's how we met her."

"My god" Megumi gasped no doubt realizing the depth of her screw up the first time around.

"That's right and after learning what happened to you I was convinced you were a spy." I admitted. I was aware that some devils were arrogant, but leaving Megumi alive seemed like such a sloppy mistake that it was unheard of.

"I see" Megumi frowned clearly not liking the news and what it implied. I couldn't blame her.

Realizing that things had gone down a bad path Vali spoke up, "Let's get back to the subject at hand since Megumi's allegiances are obvious now." Vali said calmly.

"Fine with me. Since it's obvious that Zephyrdor is no match for us we can send half of the group to fight while the other half relaxes at the base." I said with a devious grin.

"So which half do you think should fight? Clearly you have some idea Issei." Vali wondered. Everyone looked on as I revealed my thoughts.

"Arthur Bikou Le Fay and you Lady Vali should take the battle to Zephyrdor. That's more than enough to stomp that clown" I said with a smile shocking everybody.

"Wait a minute. You're keeping me out of the battle." Megumi said angrily.

"Yes I am Megumi and it's not a matter of trust in this case. It's because Zephyrdor knows your abilities and although the Maou and few others know the truth, most of the devil world is clueless and believes you're dead. The moment you go out and engage in battle, the risk of people knowing about you rises exponentially. As for the rest of us staying back, it's so Diodora doesn't learn just how powerful we are. After all he's next on the list."

Megumi was not happy and I couldn't blame her, "I guess it's time to discuss my cousin's peerage." Megumi said bitterly.

"Yeah" Vali replied calmly as the awkward conversation came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

The two weeks until the battle went by like a flash and the night before the battle had finally arrived. I was resting in my room and amusingly enough I didn't send out my clones for the usual fun since Vali wanted me to get some rest just in case Zephyrdor actually tried something bold. All of the sudden, there was a knock on my door, which was a surprise since Vali made it very clear to the girls during dinner that there was no sex to be had tonight. "Come on in." I groaned not worrying about who it was. When the door opened and Megumi appeared in a pair of blue floral pajamas.

"Issei we need to talk." Megumi said bashfully.

"That's fine as long as we keep it as a talk." I deadpanned. Megumi was always going to join my bed but Vali made it clear that tonight was not going to be that night.

"I understand" Megumi replied but when she walked over to the bed and joined me under the covers, I twitched slightly.

"Oi" I warned since she was getting into dangerous territory.

"I just wanted to know what it feels like to be next to you. I mean you have to be something special for you to be able sleep with most of her female peerage; a good portion of Rias's female peerage, Sona, and that Irina girl without Vali's dragonic nature going absolutely haywire." Megumi chuckled.

"You're right about that." I smiled. Thanks to my sacred gears odd Sub-species and my relationship with Ravel my stamina was virtually limitless. Honestly Vali probably allowed as many girls as she did because she Murayama and Katase couldn't handle me alone.

"But your sexual prowess isn't why I'm here. I'm here because I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Based on what you guys mentioned a few weeks back about Diodora. You could've just as easily left me to bleed out when we first met… well when I appeared nearby you. Why didn't you."

"Curiosity." I replied bluntly.

"Huh" Megumi blinked owlishly.

"Because of her unique situation, I doubt there are many people who would know about Vali's territory to begin with so the fact that you appeared in those mountains under the circumstances was surprising."

I could see a frown on Megumi's face since there was a lot I didn't say. "In other words, you were curious about why somebody would teleport into Vali's territory and considering how injured I was it was even more suspicious. When you learned who I was and what happened to me, I imagine it became even harder to trust me"

"That's right" I replied. To be honest, I could've easily healed her myself but I wouldn't learn anything about her. So I summoned Vail and Rias figuring that they would know her or be able to identify her. When I learned that she was an heiress I was stunned and when I learned it was her cousin who nearly killed her, my suspicions only grew.

Tears welled up in Megumi's eyes and she continued to talk, "I've had many nightmares about that day with Zephyrdor. Why did he do all of that? How did I manage to survive that night? Could I have stopped it from happening if I was stronger? You have no idea how much that hurt" Megumi sobbed.

Seeing her expression I subconsciously wiped her tears before continuing, "Betrayal is a brutal thing and betrayal from a family member is even more so." I replied.

"That's right and after we're done crushing my cousin I'll celebrate with you Issei." Megumi said happily. In other words after we beat Zephyrdor, Megumi is coming for me and in the best kind of way.

"Fine with me" I replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't say no to a cuddle session right now though." Megumi smiled as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Alright, but cuddle only." I smiled. As Megumi pressed her body against me, the night came to an end and the focus could turn to the upcoming battle.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

The time for the battle had arrived and everyone was dressed in their battle outfits. Kuroka Bikou and Arthur were in their typical outfits ready to go. Megumi's outfit was a purple and blue tracksuit much like the ones Issei and Vali used with black workout gloves and sneakers along with her mask which was modified to ensure that her energy wasn't sensed unless she wanted it to be with her hair tied in her signature ponytail. Ravel wore a red sleeveless vest that had the Phenex clan symbol on her stomach with a pink t-shirt underneath and red shorts with red and yellow sneakers. For somebody who typically wore dresses all the time it was a surprising look. The only thing left was to wait for Grayfia to bring the group to the battlefield. "Hey Megumi are you ready." Vali said nervously staring at the masked Glasya-Labolas heiress. This would be her first time around her cousin since she was killed and considering her own battles with revenge she was certain Megumi was still angry.

"If you're worried about me going crazy, don't Vali. I'll stay with the others while you guys destroy my cousin." Megumi said calmly.

"I see" Vali replied with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry about Megumi Vali. I'll watch over her while you kick Zephyrdor's ass." Issei smiled.

"Please don't tell me you're going to fuck her during the battle. You realize that people will be watching us right?" Raynare sweatdropped causing Megumi to blush heavily.

"Raynare!" Megumi exclaimed not expecting that of all things.

"Hell no! I'm going to fuck her tonight as we celebrate a resounding victory." Issei smiled causing Megumi's blush to increase.

"Can you keep your mind focused on something other than sex for once?" Murayama deadpanned.

"Of course I can, but considering how easy Megumi believes the battle is going to be, I'm gonna relax and focus on the more fun things in life. Like having sex" Issei smiled.

Vali was about to respond but Grayfia picked that moment to appear in front of them. "Everyone, are you ready?" Grayfia said calmly looking at the masked Megumi specifically.

"Yes" the group replied with a resounding roar. The battle had arrived and the Lucifer peerage was ready.

That's it for Chapter 29 guys and yeah it's one of my classic cliffhangers. Next time the battle begins and Zephyrdor turns out to be a much more dangerous foe than anybody originally thought.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The battle between Zephyrdor and Vali begins and as you would expect. There's a twist.

(Normal P.O.V)

The battlefield for this particular rating game was a large field with two castles that were around 10 kilometers apart. Vali and Zephyrdor were each given a castle of their own. The moment the group arrived on the battlefield Issei Vali Bikou and Kuroka all froze in shock. "What's wrong guys" Murayama said nervously.

"I was wrong" Issei cursed as he stared straight towards where Zephyrdor's base was located unsure if what he was sensing was possible.

"Wrong. How." Megumi said nervously.

"That bastard Zephyrdor brought in a few ringers to help him." Vali said with a seethed rage. Just like Issei, she could practically see inside the Glasya-Labolas heir's base and inside she could sense four presences that were disgustingly powerful. The first three were all at the level of Kuroka and Bikou but the fourth surpassed her own full power.

"But how is that possible. Zephyrdor had a full peerage last time I checked. Plus he's too weak to get anybody that you would consider a ringer" Megumi exclaimed panic slowly setting in.

"Trading pieces" Issei said calmly having figured out what Zephyrdor did.

"Huh!" Vali said in shock not expecting that particular answer.

"The Old Maou faction was a part of the Khaos Brigade and we know that he used their agents to attack Megumi. What if he traded pieces with devils that were part of the Khaos Brigade to give him some powerful servants in his own right? The fact that he's fighting you, a person who should be a part of their ranks would make it easier to convince them to help." Issei explained. What went without saying was that the powerful presences he sensed were holding back their power in order to allow Zephyrdor to serve him.

"I see" Vali blinked owlishly since that was actually very smart of him.

"So what should we do?" Raynare said nervously. Clearly the situation had changed and not for the better.

"We go with the original plan. You go with Bikou Arthur and Le Fay to start out and if things get serious I'll join the party" Issei smiled. Unfortunately for them, Murayama Katase and Ravel were nowhere near powerful enough to face the new threats.

Vali frowned since that was probably the best way to do it. "Alright but I don't like it." Vali groaned.

"No doubt" Issei smiled bitterly. What was once thought of as a walk in the park was now a treacherous fight and they knew it.

(Scene Skip)

The thirty minutes passed by slowly and the battle was finally about to begin. Vali Bikou Le Fay and Arthur made their way towards Zephyrdor's castle ready for anything and everything. The group was pleasantly surprised when eight large goblins met them halfway.

"Let me deal with these guys Lady Vali. With my power restored they're no match for me" Le Fay smiled happily. She wanted to use this chance to show off to Issei and try to keep her place in the upper levels of his harem.

"Go ahead sis" Arthur smiled knowing very well what Le Fay was thinking.

"All you kid." Bikou chuckled aware of the same thing.

"Alright" Le Fay said happily as she brought her staff above her head. The group looked on as a massive sphere of power that was around 10 feet in diameter appeared in the sky.

'Holy shit, the kids got something special planned." Bikou smiled looking at the powerful attack.

"There's a reason Declan tried so desperately to seal Le Fay's power. She is truly a witch worthy of her ancestor and she's about to show it" Arthur smiled.

"Tell me about it" Vali groaned. If Le Fay could do something like this with her power there was no telling what a watching Issei was thinking and what he could do with that same technique.

"You guys are going down. **Dark Magic Attack** " Le Fay roared before firing the blast of magic at the onrushing goblins. The furious attack nailed one of the goblins directly while the shockwave from the attack sent the other goblins flying.

 **(Zephyrdor pawn defeated)**

"Nice" Vali said happily as she watched Le Fay work.

"Shall we Bikou" Arthur smiled as he revealed Caliburn in order to finish the dregs that Le Fay's attack left.

"We shall." Bikou chuckled focusing his own energy and preparing to step in. In a flash the two warriors struck and the result was fairly obvious to anybody who knew them.

 **(Zephyrdor 7 pawns defeated)**

The first blow having been struck, Vali and the group continued their charge while a watching Issei could only smile. "Not bad Le Fay. Though I'm pretty sure you could've destroyed a few more with that attack." Issei chuckled as he sat in the main hall on a chair watching with the rest of the team.

"You act as though you could do better." Raynare retorted. That attack was at the level of most High Class fallen angels and Le Fa

"I could actually. Have you forgotten how incredibly powerful I am." Issei smiled.

' **Partner what about those other signatures.' Ddraig said into Issei's head.**

'Yeah those worry me but I'll wait until Vali calls for us in order to attack.' Issei replied mentally. Having seen the power of his teammates during the training he knew they could win against three of the four powerhouses even if the battles would be difficult. The final presence was a different matter and it significantly complicated things.

(Scene Skip)

After a brief walk, the Lucifer group arrived at the base of Zephyrdor's base and Vali and Bikou were frozen in place. "Vali" Bikou said coldly.

"I know" Vali replied before turning towards a seemingly blank area, "Issei get your ass over here." Vali yelled seemingly out of nowhere. What she was looking for was the observation spell that Issei prepared so the rest of the group could watch the battle and stay ready.

"Incoming" Arthur said nervously and the group watched in shock as two figures jumped into the central area making their presence known and kicking up a fair bit of dust. Of course when the dust cleared the Vali group was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"That's" Bikou gasped looking at the figure on the left in shock.

(Lucifer Peerage Base)

"HIM!" Kuroka hissed as one of Issei's dragonic clones kept the orb going while the real Issei made his way towards the battlefield.

"Care to fill us in" Murayama said nervously. It wasn't very often that Kuroka was this angry and if she was, that was clearly a problem.

"That bastard Zephyrdor, I can't believe he's using Shere Khan of all people" Megumi said in shock speaking up instead of Kuroka

"Huh" Katase gasped not familiar with the name but watching nonetheless to see what happened.

(Glasya-Labolas Base)

The figure on the left was a massive Bengal tiger that was as large as the first floor of a normal house with orange fur with a white underbelly and black stripes. His yellow eyes were glowing with power as h gazed upon the group, "I confess I was hoping to face that nekomata of yours to see if she measures up to her kin, but you four will do nicely." The now named Shere Khan purred arrogantly.

"Like hell I'm letting you get a hold of Kuroka, Shere Khan. **EXTEND NYOI-BO** " Bikou roared as a red Bo staff appeared in his right hand.

Vali's eyes widened since she recognized the name Bikou shouted out, "Are you telling me that Zephyrdor somehow got a hold of the nekomata killer Shere Khan." Vali said in shock.

Back at the base most of the group the group turned towards Kuroka while Raynare and Ravel's eyes widened.

"Well fuck." Raynare said nervously having heard of the person in question from Azazel.

"Care to fill us in guys because I've never heard of this guy." Katase asked in confusion.

"Around 500 years ago the nekomata race was flourishing in the underworld, but that all changed thanks to Shalba Beelzebub. He sent one of his servants, a Bengal tiger named Shere Khan, to destroy the race since he feared their prowess with senjutsu." Ravel said calmly having heard the story.

"That's right and the village of over 1000 nekomata was reduced to less than 100 because of that monster. One of the survivors was my grandmother and she barely managed to escape with my mother still in her belly." Kuroka growled. She heard the stories of Shere Khan from her mother and knew that the Tiger in front of her was a monster.

"My god" Katase gasped.

"Yeah and boy do I wish I was out there to take my revenge but I've gotta follow orders" Kuroka growled. She wanted revenge for her people and now she could get it.

(Glasya-Labolas Base)

While Ravel was explaining the story to that side of the group, Vali was doing the same for her group and after she was done the second figure finally spoke. "While Shere Khan is truly commendable, I suggest you not dismiss me my dear" the second figure said gruffly. The second figure was a lion with brown fur with a black mane. Its aura was every bit as powerful as Shere Khan's.

"Hard to dismiss the brother of the Nemea Lion Regulus, Scar the slaughterer. Your reputation is almost as great as Shere Khan's" Vali replied trying to calm herself in the face of the two monsters in front of her.

Scar couldn't help it as a massive grin adorned his face, "I'm flattered a pup like you should know my name; though I suppose that's understandable considering who your grandfather is." Scar taunted well aware of what impact that would have on Vali.

"Why you" Vali seethed in range.

"That's enough talking you two, destroy them." Zephyrdor roared as he appeared behind the group with a sneer on his face.

"Patience my boy, you may have been allowed to use our power but WE control how the hunt will go." Shere Khan smiled deviously unafraid of his opponents.

"I agree. This battle is a rare chance for me to stretch my fur against worthy opponents. They're in such short supply these days" Scar smiled viciously much to Zephyrdor's annoyance.

"You damn beasts. You belong to me" Zephyrdor roared in anger at being ignored.

Shere Khan looked back at Zephyrdor with a cold glare, "Remember this carefully boy. We may be your servants for the moment but you cannot control us." Shere Khan snarled causing Zephyrdor to back up slightly.

"Damn beasts. Oh well I guess I'll up the ante" Zephyrdor grumbled as he snapped his fingers and a third figure appeared on the battlefield. This one was a massive white snake that was around 20 feet long and was as thick as most large trees.

"Greetings everyone, I am the Serpent King Orochimaru. It would seem that I've been allowed to join this little party" The large snake taunted.

"Well fuck this is gonna be tough." Bikou groaned.

"Yep" Le Fay smiled bitterly. This battle was going to be intense for sure.

"Sounds like fun, mind if I join?" a voice said sarcastically at the entrance of the castle. The group looked on as Issei Hyoudou walked into the battlefield with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you could make it Red Dragon Emperor." Shere Khan smiled as Issei walked up to join the group.

"I've been waiting for you, you bastard. I look forward to watching you get ripped to shreds." Zephyrdor sneered from behind the two beasts.

Issei at Zephyrdor with an almost bored expression, "That's enough from you pantomime villain." Issei said coldly before moving in a burst of speed that caught the whole group off guard.

"Fast" Orochimaru gasped and before the group knew it, Issei was behind Zephyrdor

"What the" Zephyrdor gasped before Issei blasted the Glasya-Labolas heir with a powerful burst of energy. The group looked on in shock as Zephyrdor was sent flying into the walls of the large castle clearly injured.

"That had to hurt" Scar chuckled at the sight of his supposed master's pain.

"I like this kid." Shere Khan said with a chuckle of his own.

"You bastard. You'll pay for this" Zephyrdor growled picking himself off the ground.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't end the battle right there Zephyrdor. " Issei smiled.

"Fuck you." Zephyrdor snarled aware that he very easily could.

"I'll pass I'm not into guys." Issei retorted causing the Lucifer peerage and Zephyrdor's new ringers to chuckle as well.

"I REALLY like this one." Shere Khan snorted.

"Thank you Lord Shere Khan. Since the pantomime villain is determined to have us fight. I say we do so. The problem is that this area is bit too small." Issei said with a sarcastic bow.

"Lead the way" Shere Khan smiled aware of what was going on.

"The White Dragon is mine" Scar purred with excitement.

"I suppose I get the rest" Orochimaru hissed.

"Good grief" Vali deadpanned though she agreed with the pairings.

As Issei walked away he turned back to Zephyrdor with a smile on his face, "Hey pantomime villain, don't summon your final trump card while I'm away." Issei said happily as he left the castle with Shere Khan close behind.

"Hey Scar. Why don't we find our own place to fight?" Vali suggested.

"Alright but don't keep me waiting too long." Scar smiled. As the two Dragon Emperor's led their opponents away. Zephyrdor left the field as well since he wanted to watch the carnage from the sky.

(Issei vs Shere Khan)

Issei and Shere Khan made their way far from Zephyrdor's base and despite the fact they had a perfect place to fight, Issei kept moving. "What's taking you so long boy? We have more than enough space to fight now?" Shere Kan growled impatiently.

"Oh relax you old grump. I'm simply killing two birds with one stone." Issei smiled as the pair got closer and closer to the Lucifer base.

"What do you mean by that?" Shere Khan said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well for one thing I know that little rat bastard is hiding one more trump card and he's far more powerful than you or the others you already have. I don't feel like dealing with you and him because it will show off too much of my real power." Issei smiled.

"So you took me away from them so you could conserve your power and that nekomata of yours could attempt to get her revenge. I'm very much aware that your ranks have one." Shere Khan said with a mild surprise. This was reckless by nearly every standard and Shere Khan knew it.

"Pretty much." Issei smiled as the pair arrived back at the Lucifer base. He was certain Kuroka could sense them arriving and she was preparing herself for the moment.

"You are far more like a devil than my pathetic master. It's a shame you serve another." Shere Khan smiled as they walked into Vali's base and found Kuroka waiting in the center of the arena.

"I don't know whether I should kill you for this opportunity or kiss you Issei?" Kuroka said with a savage grin on her face.

"A simple thank you will do Kuroka. Bikou wouldn't like it if you kissed me and Vali wouldn't be too thrilled either" Issei said sarcastically as he stepped to the side so Kuroka and Shere Khan could fight.

" **Vali is going to be furious when she realizes what you've done." Ddraig said nervously.**

"If Vali hasn't realized it already she's a pathetic master." Issei smirked. Vali is smart enough to know what he was planning and she understood it under these circumstances.

(Vali vs Scar)

Vali took Scar halfway between the castles for their battle. "You do realize that the Red Dragon Emperor has almost certainly taken Shere Khan back to your base to face that nekomata of yours." Scar chuckled as the two prepared to fight."

"Yes and I'll deal with him later. Right now, I wanna deal with you." Vali deadpanned. She knew Issei far too well to think he wouldn't give Kuroka this chance and thanks to the Rating game, Kuroka wasn't in too much danger. **"BALANCE BREAKER"** Vali roared as the silver armor appeared.

"Oh this will be fun" Scar said with a smile on his face. The battle promised to be a good one.

(Orochimaru vs Bikou Le Fay and Arthur)

The team of Bikou Le Fay and Arthur was a powerful one but the group was having a much harder time than they expected against the Serpent King. "You gotta be kidding me. We're not doing nearly enough damage." Bikou roared as another series of attacks hit the Serpent King.

"I'm surprised you're not more concerned with that nekomata lover of yours. Surely you realize the Red Dragon Emperor is leading Shere Khan straight to her." Orochimaru taunted.

"Well no duh! It's why I wanna get rid of you and go help her" Bikou retorted as he fired an energy blast at the snake. Unfortunately, Orochimaru easily dodged his attacks. He was going mid-range with Le Fay going long range and Arthur going close but the group wasn't doing much damage.

"Focus Bikou. We can still win this." Le Fay roared from the air. Orochimaru was much faster than the goblins and she hated wasting energy on spells.

"You may defeat me, but you three are no match for the final creature waiting for you. You're defeat is certain." Orochimaru taunted before opening his large maw and aiming right for the Pendragon heir on the ground. **"ACID SPRAY"**

"That won't be nearly fast enough." Arthur smirked as he dodged the attack. So far it was a beautiful stalemate and the group knew it.

Zephyrdor was furious at the failures of his supposed ringers, "Unbelievable. All of that and I still can't win." Zephyrdor growled from inside the castle. He was protected for the moment but he could tell that they were holding back because of his trump card. The battle was a stalemate inside his castle and the rest of the battles were an unknown. He did not like this.

(Shere Khan Vs Kuroka)

As a smiling Issei looked on Kuroka and Shere Khan were fighting to a stalemate so far. Granted that Issei knew Kuroka was powerful but the fact both fighters were actively holding back got on his nerves. 'This is boring.' Issei groaned watching the stalemate.

' **Partner what do you expect? Shere Khan is well aware that you are stronger and he's simply trying to defeat Kuroka without exerting too much power. Ironically Kuroka is doing the same since she's also aware of Shere Khan's trump card' Ddraig reminded him.**

'Yeah I know.' Issei replied mentally. The situation was on a knife edge and it was getting on his nerves.

"If you're bored why don't you fight me instead Red Dragon. You know the longer it takes the sooner this battle will really become dangerous." Shere Khan teased.

Kuroka stopped her attack since Shere Khan was getting at something, but not Zephyrdor's trump card "Care to explain what you mean by that?" Kuroka growled

Issei's eyes widened since he knew what he was getting at, "Impossible, there's no way Zephyrdor can overwrite the spell." Issei said nervously. It wasn't a well-known fact even to most experts, but there was a spell cast in whatever dimension the rating games were involved in that kept the damage to a minimum unless extreme force was used.

"Ahh but he can" Shere Khan smiled.

'Shit' Issei cursed as he flew back to the base. If he didn't do something fast, this was going to get ugly.

(Scar vs Vali)

Vali was dominating Scar until the lion revealed the same thing that Shere Khan had causing the White Dragon Empress to lose focus, "That bastard Zephyrdor, if he can overwrite the spell then."

"That's right my dear. If he gets rid of the protection spell, then this battle is for keeps." Scar chuckled. He was hoping to use the distraction to attack but instead of causing Vali despair it served to annoy the Empress.

"Damn that bastard. I was hoping to save this but I have no choice now" Vali growled before focusing massive amount energy on Scar, **"HALF DIMENSION"** the white Dragon Empress roared.

"What the!" the legendary lion roared as he felt the area around him collapse.

'Sorry Scar, but thanks to **Half-Dimension** you're done for. It'll half your power until you're no more and the rating game protections won't save you" Vali smiled viciously. As the area around Scar collapsed there was only one thing the legendary beast could do.

"I surrender!" Scar yelled out in a panic. Thanks to the surrender the power of the rating game saved him and he faded away. Another thirty seconds and he'd be done.

 **(Zephyrdor Knight Defeated)**

"Not bad Vali." Issei smiled as he appeared near his master stopping for a moment.

"We can discuss you leaving Kuroka to fight Shere khan later. Right now we need to find Zephyrdor's bishops." Vali said nervously. If Scar's information was accurate it could be a deadly result for them.

"I'm on it." Issei smiled as his power skyrocketed and he flew towards the Glasya-Labolas area.

It took Issei only a minute to return to the base and despite the Pendragon siblings and Bikou's efforts. Orochimaru was nowhere near close to being beaten.

"Ahh so the Red Dragon has returned. I'm surprised you would be so cold to leave the nekomata's fate in the hands of Shere Khan." Orochimaru smiled viciously.

"Quiet snake, I'll deal with you later." Issei groaned as he sped into the castle to find Zephyrdor and his cronies. Or at least he was going to when a voice said something that shocked him.

 **(Zephyrdor Knight defeated)**

"Impossible. Shere Khan has fallen as well." Orochimaru gasped. Admittedly Issei was surprised by the news as well and it caused him to lose focus.

"Oh well. Shere Khan was merely a tool." Zephyrdor smiled as he walked back into the middle of the large castle.

"How dare you boy. Shere Khan is?" Orochimaru started to say before he paused as a powerful magic seemed to flow into the area.

"We're too late" Le Fay cursed. Issei slumped since he realized the same thing.

"That's right you bastards, my bishops stayed behind and found the area where the protection spell for the rating game was being controlled. With it gone, you guys are dead for good" Zephyrdor chuckled before turning to Orochimaru. "Be gone snake." Zephyrdor ordered casting Orochimaru to the side.

"Very well but you'll regret what you've done today boy." Orochimaru snarled before fading away. The spell that was in place only prevented death from being overwritten by the rating game and that was enough for now.

 **(Zephyrdor Rook defeated)**

'It's time for Zephyrdor's trump card' Issei thought to himself as he looked at Zephyrdor's smiling expression.

A smiling Zephyrdor looked at the group with a sneer on his face, "It's a shame that Vali isn't here to enjoy this. I was looking forward to showing her my final trump card." Zephyrdor cackled.

"Well you don't have to wait since I'm right here Zephyrdork?" Vali said sternly as she walked into the castle.

Zephyrdor smiled viciously before turning towards Issei, "Hey Red Dragon Emperor you know all about familiar's right?" Zephyrdor wondered.

"Yes I do. What's your point?" Issei deadpanned.

"Most Devils take their new servants to the Familiar Forest run by Zatouji but that's only for low class devils." Zephyrdor smiled.

(Vali Lucifer Base)

"No… he couldn't have?" Megumi gasped as she watched her cousin talk. She had a vague idea of what he was suggesting and boy did she hope he was wrong.

"What's wrong Megumi?" Ravel asked nervously.

"Zatouji's familiar forest isn't the only place that familiars are found but it's the one with the weakest servants for low class devils and reincarnated devils. There are three other forests reserved for Mid-Class and High Class Devils." Megumi explained

"And" Murayama said with a look of confusion.

Megumi's expression darkened because of what she was about to reveal. "If I'm right, and really I hope I'm not. Zephyrdor's final trump card is the guardian of one of those forests I mentioned.

(Glasya-Labolas base)

A smiling Zephyrdor looked at a stunned Vali and cackled, "I'd like you to meet my final trump card, the Ultimate Class Dragon Helios." Zephyrdor said proudly as a massive dragon the size of a small mansion appeared on the battlefield completely destroying the castle walls around him. He had rows of silver scales with yellow lines and pink underbelly with 5 toe-like claws and five claws for fingers as well. His wings were red with silver edges and there was a single yellow horn on his face.

'Ddraig we have a problem.' Issei said mentally as Helios's roar permeated the battlefield.

"Now die!" Zephyrdor cackled as his new beast prepared to fight.

That's it for Chapter 30 everybody and I hope you like it. Next time Zephyrdor's final trump card roars into the battlefield and things really heat up.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(ORC Club Building)

In a rare bonding moment for the two devil groups, Rias and her peerage were watching Vali's battle with the Sitri peerage along with Irina and Xuelan joining them. What started out as a fun experience, quickly changed when Zephyrdor revealed that he trapped the group Rias panicked and when he summoned Helios her panic grew even more. "There must be something we can do big brother!" Rias exclaimed as she spoke to her brother over the phone hoping to do something to help her friends.

"Sorry Rias, but there's nothing I can do. Thanks to Zephyrdor sealing the barrier, we can't even teleport in. Vali is trapped" Sirzechs said bitterly.

While Rias was freaking out, Sona was the opposite, "Rias calm down they'll be fine." Sona said calmly while Rias was panicking.

"How am I supposed to calm down Sona? Vali and Issei are facing an Ultimate Class Dragon and the usual protection from Rating Games is gone. They could easily die out there" Rias replied with a shrill voice.

"Lady Rias, look at Issei's face. Does that look like somebody who's nervous at all?" Kiryuu spoke up. Looking at the screen Rias noticed that Issei was as relaxed as ever despite his new opponent.

"Kiryuu is right Rias. Issei is far too calm for me to think they'll lose this." Irina added noticing the same thing. She'd be lying if she said she was calm, but the look of calm on her childhood friend's face was reassuring.

"I get it" Rias groaned hanging up from her brother. Issei clearly had a plan and it was going to be interesting to see what Issei pulled off this time.

(Glasya-Labolas base)

As Helios's roar permeated the battlefield, the Lucifer peerage's reactions were a mixed bag.

"This guy's unreal." Bikou said nervously.

"Oh yeah, his power is on another level." Le Fay added. The beast in front of them was far stronger than Orochimaru and seeing as how they barely touched the snake king, they were overmatched.

Unlike her servants, Vali was able to keep her cool for the moment. Helios was powerful, but with Issei's help they could make this interesting. "Le Fay Arthur Bikou, go back to our base for now. Issei and I will take it from here." Vali said calmly.

"Lady Vali are you crazy" Le Fay gasped. Sure the two of them were strong but this seemed suicidal.

"She's right Le Fay. You guys couldn't beat Orochimaru so you're no match for this guy. Leave this to us" Issei said calmly.

Zephyrdor found Issei's confidence revolting, "You must be kidding. This is an Ultimate Class Dragon, you two are no match for him." Zephyrdor sneered.

"Then let us clear the battlefield and we'll find out. You don't mind do you Zephyrdor?" Issei taunted.

"Fine but you better not chicken out." Zephyrdor scoffed.

"Don't worry pantomime villain. You'll get your battle." Issei smiled viciously. He was going to enjoy tearing Zephyrdor limb from limb after they stopped Helios.

"You'll get yours soon Red Dragon." Zephyrdor snarled as Helios stood pat. Unlike the impatient Zephyrdor, Helios could see that something interesting was going to happen and did nothing as Le Fay created a portal that would teleport the group back to the base. It was an ironic twist to the battle that they were able to retreat under these circumstances even though they couldn't leave the battle.

"Be careful Issei." Le Fay said nervously before cupping his face and quickly kissing him on the lips while Bikou and Arthur left the battlefield.

"I will." Issei replied. What he and Vali didn't say was that in order for him and Vali to properly fight Helios, they needed to be alone. They couldn't afford to look after Le Fay and the others which is why they wanted them gone.

"Now that we're all settled it's time to fight." Zephyrdor snarled even though he wasn't going to do a thing.

Vali was furious that Zephyrdor would go this far and decided to end this by teleporting behind the Glasya-Labolas heir, "What's to stop us from just killing you Zephyrdor? This is still technically a rating game and if we get rid of you that should end the battle."

"You could and it would, but then you have a bigger problem. My four trump cards would be free to wreak havoc without me to hold them back." Zephyrdor replied confidently.

Vali was furious as she teleported next to Issei, "Considering that Shere Khan and Scar ignored you I'm pretty sure we'd be fine." Issei smirked.

"Why you!" Zephyrdor growled.

"But that doesn't matter right now, it's time for you to learn the meaning of real power" Issei smiled as his eyes seemed to darken and his power skyrocketed.

"What the" Zephyrdor gasped not expecting Issei to have that type of power.

Radiating with power, Issei stared icily at Zephyrdor. "You may have an Ultimate Class Dragon by your side Zephyrdor, but we have the Heavenly Dragons on ours and it's time for you to experience their supreme power, **BALANCE BREAKER**." Issei roared as the area around the castle collapsed at the display of strength.

"Incredible." Vali gasped as Issei's power raged around her. Honestly she forgot her queen was this powerful at times because he was such a horndog.

" **Why don't we show off our power as well Vali? I have a reputation to keep as a Heavenly Dragon" Albion suggested.**

'Got it' Vali said calmly before focusing her energy herself, "I can't let my queen have all the fun, **BALANCE BREAKER**." Vali yelled out and her balance breaker appeared

Zephyrdor was stunned since the pair had a significant amount of power compared to his own, "Damn you both." Zephyrdor growled before being smacked towards one of the intact walls the culprit being the large tail of Helios.

" **Are we going to fight or not." Helios said in a gruff voice finally speaking.**

Issei was slightly surprised that Helios waited until this long to speak but he wasn't about to complain, "Absolutely." Issei smiled as he took to the sky. **"Gift of the Hydra."** Issei roared as 4 copies of him appeared in the sky.

 **BOOST x 20**

Each Issei boosted 4 times which allowed his power to skyrocket even more "Take this Helios, **Dragon Shot** " the Issei's yelled as 5 spheres of power flew towards the Ultimate Class Dragon each with enough power to shred most normal opponents apart. Helios stood pat as the attacks struck and the resulting shockwave was massive enough that what little bit of the castle remained was blown apart.

"Damn Issei doesn't hold back." Vali gasped at the sight of her queen's brutal attack. As the smoke cleared Helios stood pat barely damaged by the strike.

"Well that didn't work." Issei said almost in mild shock. That attack would've been enough to flatten most foes but not everyone.

" **That wasn't bad kid. It actually tickled a bit." Helios chuckled before charging Issei.**

"Crap" Issei gasped before quickly moving away from the rushing beast. The attack cut through the clones but the real Issei barely got away.

"Issei are you okay." Vali said nervously unsure of what to do. Helios was a monster and this battle DEFINITELY just got interesting.

"Yeah I'm fine." Issei groaned though he wasn't happy at how easily his clones were beaten.

" **I wouldn't lose focus if I were you boy." Helios said calmly smiling at how terrified Issei was.**

"Trust me I'm not." Issei grunted in annoyance.

"Don't forget about me Helios." Vali shouted out using her own impressive speed to get behind the beast and placed her hand on its back.

" **Not good" Helios growled. He knew very well what was coming and it was too late to stop Vali.**

" **DIVIDE x 3"**

The familiar cry of Divine dividing struck and forced Helios to the ground.

" **Damn you." Helios roared as its strength was drained.**

"Come on Issei let's get him." Vali shouted as she focused her own magic ready for a counter attack.

"Got it" Issei replied focusing his energy for a second round.

" **Dragonic Barrage."** Vali and Issei shouted as the pair fired a series of dragon shots at Helios hoping to do some damage. After a long minute of strikes, the dragon Emperor's stopped wanting to catch their breath.

' **Did we get him' Ddraig asked mentally as the smoke surrounded Helios after.**

'If you have to ask the question the answer is usually no.' Issei replied. Sure enough when the smoke cleared Helios was still fairly calm.

" **Not bad hatchlings but you're still not strong enough." Helios roared.**

"You gotta be kidding me." Vali gasped in realization.

"This guy ain't going down." Issei groaned. The two were clearly outmatched and this battle was going to get ugly fast.

" **We're far from done hatchlings." Helios chuckled but just as he was about to attack again the group noticed a new portal appear and to the surprise of everybody watching, a disguised Megumi appeared.**

'What the hell is going on?' Issei and Vali thought to themselves as the former Glasya-Labolas heiress stood on the battlefield ready to go.

(Five minutes ago)

When Bikou Le Fay and Arthur returned to the base, the first person to greet them was a distraught Megumi, "Why did you guys leave? Vali and Issei can't beat Helios alone." Megumi said angrily her emotions getting the best of her.

"Because we were ordered to and honestly I'm glad Vali told us that, we weren't going to be much help in a battle against Helios. Vali understood that and so did we." Le Fay replied calmly trying to hold back her own frustration.

"But Le-" Megumi started to say before the group felt the shockwave from Issei and Vali powering up. The group looked towards the Orb that allowed them to watch the battle and saw the two dragons powering up.

"Told you they'll be fine" Bikou smiled as Megumi looked on in shock at the aura of power Issei was radiating.

"Okay" Megumi conceded as they kept watching. As the battle continued it was quickly becoming clear that Issei and Vali were in trouble despite the incredible display of people.

"Something's very wrong." Le Fay said nervously.

"What do you mean Le Fay?" Katase asked out of confusion.

"Lady Vali has a spell called Half-Dimension that would allow her to drastically reduce Helios's power. The fact she hasn't used it yet is shocking especially since she should realize how powerful Helios is." Le Fay revealed.

The group looked on in confusion but Kuroka provided the answer, "She probably used it against Scar in order to win. I know that if Shere Khan hadn't given up on his own, I'd have to use some of my stronger spells to take him out." Kuroka explained.

"What do we do?" Ravel asked nervously as she watched the battle. Even for the girls who hadn't fought, they would only get in the way of the two dragon Emperor's.

"Kuroka I want you to use one of your portals to send me to the battlefield." Megumi said out of nowhere.

"Say what" Raynare said in disbelief. From the faces of her fellow peerage members, they were equally as skeptical.

Megumi took a deep breath since this was a secret she hid from everybody and that included Vali. "I have a way that we can beat Helios, but I need to go to the battlefield personally." Megumi said confidently. The group all looked on like she was insane. Everyone knew about Megumi's death at the hands of Zephyrdor and how she was ambushed. If she had this type of trump card the whole time, why was she well…dead? Kuroka stared hard at her trying to see if she was lying or if she had any type of deceit but she didn't find any.

"Alright" Kuroka said calmly.

"Kuroka" Murayama exclaimed clearly questioning the plan.

"If we don't do something, Issei and Vali are as good as dead whether I wanna admit it or not. If Megumi has a plan, I say go for it." Kuroka frowned.

Murayama looked sour at the thought but she was right, "Fine." Murayama relented.

Kuroka opened up the portal and Megumi walked through ready to face her destiny.

(Present time)

As the new figure appeared on the battlefield Zephyrdor found himself simply annoyed, "I don't know who you are bitch, but you're just a meal for Helios." Zephyrdor said cockily. The new head of the Glasya-Labolas was as confident as ever.

"Sorry Zephy, but you're in for a massive disappointment." Megumi teased before reaching for the mask that hid her identity. Zephyrdor looked on in shock as the figure revealed himself as his cousin that up until now was believed to be dead.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance Megumi!" Zephyrdor growled in fury before charging his clearly alive cousin.

"Not today Zephyrdork." Vali scoffed getting in front of Megumi and kicking Zephyrdor towards the wall with a roundhouse kick. Helios looked on bored since it didn't matter what they came up with as far as he was concerned. As Zephyrdor hit the wall, Issei and Vali stared right at the former Glasya-Labolas heiress and neither was happy.

"What the heck are you doing here Megumi?" Issei said in disbelief. He had a feeling the girls would come to the defense of him and Vali but Megumi was not who he expected at ll.

Megumi shook off Issei's scorn and focused on the matter at hand, "I came to help Issei."

"That so" Issei said skeptically. Vali was equally as confused but watched on.

"Yes, but in order to do it I need you to give me about five boosts of power in order to do it." Megumi said calmly.

Issei was surprised by the specific number of boosts that she was requesting and clearly she had a plan, "Alright." Issei replied calmly.

 **BOOST x 5**

As Issei walked up towards Megumi in order to transfer the boosts a loud roar interrupted them, "I won't let you." Zephyrdor roared before firing a powerful demonic blast right at Megumi.

"Yeah no." Vali deadpanned before getting in front of the attack.

 **DIVIDE**

"Thank you Vali." Issei smiled as he walked over to Megumi.

"You're not going to ask what I'm planning?" Megumi wondered. Issei's lack of surprise and his quick compliance were admittedly surprising.

"Nope I just hope it works" Issei said with a smile before shocking Megumi Vali and most of the people watching by removing his helmet and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

 **TRANSFER.**

'This power is unreal!' Megumi thought to herself as she felt Issei's power surge into her body. She had to admit that the combination of the kiss and the transfer power was borderline orgasmic. As Issei pulled away, Megumi looked at him with a smile on her face and determination in her heart.

"Did you really have to kiss her in order to do the transfer?" Vali deadpanned removing her own helmet.

"No but it's more fun that way. Plus it acts as a kiss for good luck" Issei replied before his expression turned serious. "Alright Megumi it's time to show us your trump card." Issei said happily. The only reason she would ask for that many boosts is because she had a special trump card ready. One that required far more power than she had normally.

"Alright" Megumi replied as she nodded her head. Focusing the concentrated power, Megumi bit her right hand and allowed some of her blood to fall onto the ground. Zephyrdor and Vali's eyes both widened upon realizing what she was going to do. Helios just looked on with amusement.

"I won't let you!" Zephyrdor roared charging Megumi again just to be blocked by Vali.

"You never learn Zephyrdork." Vali smiled blocking his charge

" _Great dragon of flames, appear before me and reveal your ultimate power."_ Megumi chanted as a massive magic circle appeared on the ground. The circle was mostly red with blue highlights at the cardinal points. The symbol for dragon was in the middle.

" **That's a dragon's gate" Albion gasped not expecting that.**

"Yes but what dragon does it belong to" Vali wondered. Everyone looked on in shock as a dragon the same size as Helios appeared from the gate. This was a slender dragon that had body of crimson red with blue underbelly. His claws were attached to his massive leather wings and a large gold horn.

(ORC Clubroom)

" **That's" Tiamat gasped out loud as the dragon revealed himself.**

"So you know something about that dragon Tiamat?" Kiryuu asked curiously.

" **Oh yes I know him very well. His name is Drago and he happens to be my son with Ddraig." Tiamat explained.**

"Say what!" Irina gasped with everyone else equally shocked by the revelation.

"Does Ddraig know about it?" Rias quickly wondered.

" **Ddraig doesn't know about it because he was born after he was sealed into his sacred gear and I haven't mentioned him to any of the hosts. Admittedly I was angry with Ddraig for some time because of the fact but honestly I got over it as I raised Drago." Tiamat admitted.**

"Hard to believe that mother and son are both guardians. What a world" Sona said calmly which caused the newer members of the Sitri and Gremory peerages to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean guardians?" Xenovia wondered.

"In every forest where familiars are found, there is almost always an extremely powerful creature that is considered the protector of the forest. The true Tiamat is the guardian of the familiar forest where most servants get their familiars. Drago is the guardian of one of the forests where High Class Devils find their familiar's. Though I didn't think Megumi could summon him." Rias explained.

Irina was pleasantly surprised by the news but another question came to her mind, "If she had such a powerful dragon at her side why didn't she use it when Zephyrdor attacked her?" Irina wondered.

"Probably because she wasn't strong enough. Issei transferred a bunch of power to her before she summoned that thing and I think she asked for it because she needed the extra power." Sona reminded the group.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to forget that." Irina groaned. When he kissed Megumi earlier she was not thrilled at all.

"Well let's see what the kid can do." Kiryuu chuckled as he watched the battle.

(Battlefield)

The large dragon that appeared took a moment to scan the battlefield and quickly found the curious Helios along with the White and Red Dragon Emperor's before gazing on Megumi. **"I see you finally made use of that contract Megumi. Though I suspect you had help." The now named Drago said calmly while turning towards Issei.**

"Yes I did Lord Drago but we can talk later. I have a fight to win" Megumi said calmly.

" **I can see that. I never imagined I'd be summoned against Helios but I agreed to help you when you saved me and now it's time to repay that debt." Drago roared.**

"Thank you" Megumi smiled.

' **This dragon… he smells like… ME.' Ddraig thought to himself** in disbelief **.**

"This is bullshit. How the hell did you get one of the Guardians Megumi?" Zephyrdor growled.

"The day I went to get my familiar in Drago's forest he was attacked by Fallen Angels? I helped to fight them off and as thanks Drago offered his power to me for a one time usage. I didn't use it when you tried to kill me because I was too weak to summon him." Megumi revealed to a seething Zephyrdor.

"HELIOS! DESTROY THEM!" Zephyrdor roared in anger. His plans were in shambles and the reality was that he had trapped them.

" **Very well, I've always wanted to fight Drago and now I have my chance." Helios smiled before turning to Drago.**

" **I don't wish to fight you Helios but if it is to protect these people I will." Drago roared before charging Drago.**

(Scene Skip)

The clash of the dragons was absolutely insane and Vali Megumi and Issei could only watch the clash and didn't want to get involved. "So this is what it's like to see a true dragon fight." Vali gasped. The fact that the two were fire dragons meant that the group had to dodge the stray attacks and be under constant watch.

"Yep but we have a bigger problem. Where's Zephyrdor." Issei said calmly.

"Shit where did that coward go." Megumi growled. He was the only one who could free the group from the spell and if they lost him, it was all over. At that moment a portal appeared in front of the group and a badly beaten up Zephyrdor was tossed towards the group. He had burns all over his body and welts on his face.

"He tried to sneak into our base and attack us but we were ready" Kuroka smiled as she walked through the portal with Le Fay by her side.

"I see" Vali replied with a smile of her own.

"Damn… you" Zephyrdor cursed.

"By the way, I found out the counter spell to free us. Should I use it?" Le Fay wondered.

Vali thought about it for a second before coming up with a devious idea, "How about we let Megumi here finish him off and when he's on the brink of death use the spell to send him away. A bit of poetic justice" Vali smiled.

"Works for me." Megumi smiled as she prepared to launch her attack.

" **Watch out" Drago yelled.** In all the confusion Helios aimed a powerful flame attack at the group.

"Shit" Vali cursed before spinning towards the attack and reaching her hands out.

 **DIVIDE x 4**

Thanks to Vali's reaction time she was able to barely stop the attack.

" **Oh well." Helios groaned as he fell to the ground. The attack used up the last of his power and he was finished.**

A smiling Megumi turned towards her cousin and smiled, "Now where were we." Megumi smiled.

"Fuck you bitch." Zephyrdor groaned.

"You're not my type." Megumi smiled before blasting him in the stomach with a concentrated blast of demonic energy. The attack wasn't going to kill him but it did seriously injure him. He wasn't going anywhere when he got back to the mansion.

"Le Fay, get us home." Vali smiled.

"Of course" Le Fay replied before focusing her vast magic and using the counter spell. With the rating game protection back on, the group watched on as Zephyrdor and Helios began to shimmer out of existence.

 **(Glasya-Labolas Queen Defeated)**

 **(Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas is defeated. The Winner is Vali Lucifer)**

"We won" Megumi smiled in relief.

"Yes we did and it's thanks to you Megumi" Vali said happily walking over to her friend and wrapping her arms in a large hug.

"Let's go home." Issei smiled. This was a crazy battle and the group was going to need some time to rest.

That's it for Chapter 31 everybody and I hope you enjoyed this battle and the fun stuff I did. For those who aren't familiar with some of the characters. Scar is from the Lion King and Shere Khan was based off of the villain from the Jungle Book series. Serpent King Orochimaru was based off of Orochimaru from Naruto. Helios and Drago are from the Bakugan series. At any rate it was a fun little chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, the gang finally relaxes after the bizarre battle with Zephyrdor and among the orders of business is Megumi's addition to Issei's growing list of lovers.

AN: Back in Chapter 28 I made a slight retcon to say that Ravel and Xuelan will not be Kuoh Students. Well I'm removing that retcon. Megumi will still be going to Kuoh and Ravel and Xuelan will continue being Kuoh students. Sorry for the craziness.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Megumi P.O.V)

After the battle with Zephyrdor was over my plan was very simple: go back to Vali's home, celebrate with my new teammates, and relax until later tonight when I visit Issei and he fucks me stupid. Unfortunately for me, I forgot something massively important. This was a major battle and that EVERYBODY in the devil community was watching to see what happened. So when we arrived back at Vali's house, I was staring right at Rias Sona Lord Lucifer Lady Leviathan… and my mother and father. "Welcome back Megumi." my mother said with tears in her eyes. My mother was basically an older version of me with her green hair flowing halfway down her upper body. Her outfit was a simple blue dress that showed off a chest that rivaled Akeno's along with black gloves and matching black stockings with some simple dress shoes.

"Hey mom." I said with a bashful smile. I was glad to see her sure, but come on now. I wanted to relax after that crazy battle and get ready for my night with Issei. Speaking of Issei, I glanced his way wondering what he thought of my mother and couldn't help but mentally twitch as he was embraced by Irina who was crying because of how worried she was about him. Clearly Issei had other things to deal with right now.

"I'm glad you're okay dear?" My father said calmly before approaching me. My dad was a simple man with black hair that he cut extremely short piercing black eyes and a small goatee. His outfit consisted of a long black dress shirt and a pair of dress pants along with combat boots. He was happy to say the least but I imagine he'd have plenty to say later.

"Hi dad" I deadpanned not wanting to deal with them right now.

"That goes for all of you really. That was an amazing battle and I'm glad to see you're okay." Sirzechs said calmly. It looks like Zephyrdor's spell may have cut us off but people from the outside world could still watch us, bang up job Zephy.

"Lady Vali, as thanks for looking after our Megumi, I'd like to cordially invite you and your peerage to spend the rest of your time in the underworld at the Glasya-Labolas mansion as our guests." My mother said out of nowhere much to my annoyance.

"What about Zephyrdor?" Vali wondered. You know that was a good point.

"He won't be bothering you any time soon. It appears as though he left the mansion along with the servant who sent him to the rating game" Sirzechs revealed. Well that's a relief I guess.

"Then alright." Vali smiled happily. I couldn't help but mentally curse since I was sure my family would watch me like a hawk to make sure nothing happened. I looked towards Issei and frowned since my plan to be with him tonight was over.

Scene Skip)

"Ughh, I hate this so much." I groaned as I sat with Vali in my room. Just like Vali, I was never the type for this whole thing but I endured it because my family needed me to. Fortunately for me, my family trusted Vali enough to leave me alone for the moment.

"I know how you feel, believe me" Vali smirked as she helped me brush my hair. My family was setting up a massive feast and it was going to be a headache. At least my night with Issei was still set up.

"Yeah I know but I'd rather be relaxing as I prepare for my night with Issei." I said nonchalantly knowing that Vali was aware of the night that awaited me.

"No doubt." Vali replied with a flat expression on her face.

I might be doing this backwards but I had to know something about Issei before I took the next step, "So what's his deal Vali? The fact he's the Red Dragon Emperor shouldn't have been enough for him to get five high class devil girls into his bed? What's his secret" I asked calmly including myself among the group. I get Rias to a certain extent, she had a white knight complex and Issei became that when he took out Riser. Once they broke through her 'princess mode' Ravel was pretty simple and Issei was clearly good enough to do that. The fact he somehow lured Sona into his bed was a complete shock given their relationship. I was the one who Sona vented to when she had complaints about school and Issei was part of a few of them.

"Honestly I don't know. Murayama and Katase liked him before hand and it was only when I went to see him so Albion could talk with Ddraig that things happened for me and I still don't completely get that. Rias is obvious with her white knight complex but Sona's situation made me laugh."

"How so" I questioned.

"Originally, she went to Issei because she was tired of her sister's snooping and thought she could use a relationship with Issei to curb her sister's enthusiasm?" Vali chuckled causing me to sweatdrop.

"Did it work?" I wondered.

"No" Vali snorted. "But, I imagine Sona finally felt alive after dealing with all the stress that came with her life." Vali said with a smile on her face.

"Did he do that for you" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get you ready for Issei tonight." Vali said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Alright and I know exactly what I want to do." I replied mercifully. It all started with dinner and I had a devious plan.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Achoo" I sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. I was currently in my room relaxing since dinner wasn't for a few more hours. I have to admit I'm surprised nobody has come to see me yet since I did some wild things during the battle and things would need to be discussed, "Issei can I come in?" Bikou said from outside my door.

"Yeah" I replied and he walked in calmly. I knew that he was pissed at me because of the fact I led Shere Khan straight to Kuroka, but it was an inevitable fight even if Bikou didn't want to admit it.

"I take it you know why I'm here." Bikou said with an annoyed expression.

"Even if I didn't lead Shere Khan to Kuroka, she would've tried to join the battle in due time anyway." I explained frankly. Kuroka was almost certainly going to wait until I weakened Shere Khan and then attacked him herself.

"I know and that's why I'm glad you gave her that shot early on because she would've acted sooner or later" Bikou replied calmly, his annoyed expression quickly fading.

I smiled since Bikou was being logical instead of acting like an angry boyfriend. "That's right and the proof is already in the pudding. Shere Khan managed to sneak into a village of nekomata and kill most of them with minimal resistance. That requires incredible stealth and skill which he didn't show in that battle." There was no doubt he held back at least in the beginning.

"He definitely held back and it was a good thing he did since Helios was such a monster." Bikou replied.

I chuckled since he had an amusing point. Hell I almost had to reveal Divine Dividing against Helios and I would have had Megumi not joined the stage, "So now what?" I wondered. Zephyrdor was out of the way and although they're looking to catch Diodora, I wonder how cautious Sirzechs and Serafall will be.

"Well for now you have to focus on dinner because Megumi's parents will have no doubt figured out her desire to join your harem and you'll have to sell them on that." Bikou chuckled.

"Don't remind me." I replied with a groan. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

Dinner time arrived at the Glasya-Labolas mansion and most of the group was still in their regular outfits including Issei and Vali who were both amusingly in the male uniform. "So what's taking Megumi so long?" Issei wondered.

"I was helping Megumi with her hair before I left, she said she wanted to try something different." Vali said wistfully.

"I see" Issei sweatdropped since he was certain she was doing something just for him. It was one of the worst kept secrets among the Lucifer peerage, that Megumi and Issei were having sex tonight.

"She's here." Kuroka smiled having used her senjutsu to sense the young woman's arrival. When Megumi finally arrived, the group was not disappointed at all. Megumi was wearing a coral blue dress that was cut so her breasts were on full display, but the biggest surprise was that Megumi's hair was tied up in twintails instead of the ponytail she typically sported.

'I'm sleeping with four High Class Devil heiresses but you go out of your way to make your hair look like a human girl, gotta love it.' Issei thought to himself. The fact that Irina was considered the biggest threat to the group was comical beyond belief.

"How do I look?" Megumi said bashfully starting subtly at Issei for his opinion.

"You look wonderful dear now sit down." Megumi's father smiled as she took her place next to Vali in the large table.

"Of course" Megumi smiled taking her spot at the head of the table though she was curious what Issei thought about it since she did it for him.

(Scene Skip)

Dinner went by relatively quickly for the large group and there was very little discussion for the most part but halfway in, Megumi's father finally broke the ice. "So Vali, what's the next move for you and your peerage."

"Well school starts up in another few weeks so we're going to return to Kuoh in the next few days and relax." Vali said calmly.

"I see and what about Megumi?"

"What about her?" Vali wondered.

"Well we'd very much like to keep our daughter in the underworld especially since we've just got her back but she's a member of your peerage now. Will you bring her with you or allow her to stay with us." Lord Glasya-Labolas wondered.

"The solution's pretty obvious to me. Have her enroll in Kuoh like the rest of us." Kuroka said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure she'll be safe there?" Megumi's father questioned.

Vali was a bit annoyed at the suggestion that she couldn't protect Megumi, but under the circumstances she could understand the father's worry. "The only threat to her life was Zephyrdor as far as we know and with Sona Rias and me there as well, she'll be safe." Vali replied calmly.

"What do you think Megumi dear?" Lady Glasya-Labolas asked calmly.

"I wouldn't mind going to Kuoh. I've had so much fun with these guys and I hate to be separated from them. Plus with everything that's happened, I'm sure the underworld will just drive me crazy." Megumi smiled. The scandal between her and Zephyrdor was sure to put tons of pressure on her family and her brother Falbium. Getting away would be good for all parties and it would allow her to spend more time with Issei.

Megumi's father smiled since it appeared as though his little girl had made her decision, "Very well then. I imagine we'll have to contact Lady Sitri."

"We'll do it tomorrow, but I think after such a long day we all need some rest." Vali smiled.

"I understand. You've been through so much today and I'm sure you all must be exhausted" Lord Glasya-Labolas said solemnly putting an end to the brief conversation. The rest of the dinner was done in silence and the night came to a rather abrupt end

(Scene Skip)

Most of the people in the Glasya-Labolas household were fast asleep after the wild day but one person was wide awake and that was Issei Hyoudou. The Red Dragon Emperor could use the sleep, but considering what he already agreed to, he had to stay awake. "I'm surprised it's taking Megumi so long." Issei chuckled as he waited for his guest for the night. He was certain Megumi's family would have asked more about him, but they mainly asked about Kuoh after it became clear Megumi was going there. He could tell that her father was staring at him most of the time but since nothing came from it he didn't bother.

" **She's here partner." Ddraig whispered.**

"Yeah" Issei replied and he received a knock on his door having sensed Megumi's arrival.

"Issei may I come in." Megumi said calmly from outside the door.

"Sure" Issei smiled and when the door opened he was curious what outfit Megumi chose for their night together. When Megumi walked in, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was wearing the Kuoh uniform with dark blue knee socks and her hair was back in a ponytail instead of the twin tails she used during dinner. Clearly she made her point and decided to go back to what she usually did

"How do I look" Megumi said bashfully. After dinner she went back to her room to prepare for the night and Vali naturally helped her. It was Vali who suggested she use the Kuoh uniform and to return to the ponytail.

"You look wonderful and I know Kuoh is getting another beauty added to his ranks." Issei admitted. She would instantly be slotted among the top girls of the class with her tan skin and green hair. His old buddies would go bonkers when they discovered her that was for sure.

"Thanks but right now I'm not focused on Kuoh." Megumi said with a lustful smile on her face.

"So what are you focused on?" Issei asked rhetorically as he hopped off his bed and made his way towards his new lover.

"That should be rather obvious Issei" Megumi replied as Issei approached. This was her moment at last and she was looking forward to it.

 **LEMON START**

A smiling Issei wrapped his arms around Megumi and gave her a calm kiss on the lips. Issei probed the edge of her mouth with his tongue before Megumi allowed him access and he continued his assault on the inside of her mouth, 'He's good.' Megumi thought to herself as she and Issei clashed tongues. Issei easily dominated the kiss and had Megumi reeling before he pulled away after a minute to allow her to breathe.

"Ready for more Megumi." Issei said with a lustful smile on his face.

"Yes and I've been waiting for this for some time." Megumi smiled back.

"Then I shouldn't disappoint." Issei smiled before reaching for the mantle of Megumi's new uniform and quickly taking it off tossing it to the side.

"Issei you beast." Megumi teased though she was more than ready for Issei to strip her naked.

"Well we can't get your new uniform dirty before your first day now can we?" Issei replied before slowly unbuttoning the white shirt revealing a lacy black and red bra that was a front hook much to Issei's enjoyment. With her top gone, Issei quickly removed Megumi's skirt revealing a matching pair of panties but keeping her knee socks on. Issei took the moment to appreciate Megumi's tan skin and how the underwear made the look even more erotic. It was only thanks to a little magic of his own that his boner wasn't straining his pants because of the knowledge that this wonderful body was his and his alone.

"Umm Issei you're staring. I'm not that special" Megumi said bashfully. Much like Sona, Megumi wasn't used to people looking at her with such hunger and it was slightly overwhelming.

"Oh but you are Megumi. That exotic tan skin of yours is something I can't get from any other girl in my collection and I love it" Issei admitted causing Megumi to blush heavily.

Megumi leaned back onto the bed and let gravity do the rest, falling onto the bed with a small thump. As she looked up at Issei's hungry gaze she spread her legs and said, "And now this body is all yours Issei."

Issei could only smile at the response by crawling onto the bed himself like a hunter, "I know and I intend to fully enjoy it." Issei replied before he began peppering her upper body with butterfly kisses starting from her left hand and going up arm with his right hand rubbing the fabric above her pussy.

"So good Issei." Megumi moaned as Issei kissed the side of her neck before making his way towards her breasts.

"Oh we're just getting started Megumi." Issei smirked before popping the front of Megumi's bra which was quickly tossed to the side so Issei could get started on her fairly large breasts.

"Make me scream Issei." Megumi said lustfully.

"Oh I intend to." Issei replied before latching his mouth onto her left nipple eliciting a loud moan from Megumi but that was only the beginning. While Issei sucked on her left nipple his hand kept itself occupied by tracing its way down Megumi's abdomen and towards her panties. When Issei's hand made his way to her panties he wasn't surprised to find that she was extremely damp. "Somebody's excited." Issei teased.

"I can't… help it… you're so…good." Megumi writhed in pleasure as Issei played with her body like a toy. Her nipples were getting teased by Issei's skilled tongue and his hands danced on her crotch teasing the eventual next step but never actually coming through. "Issei stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Megumi yelled angrily. She was tired of the games, she was tired of the foreplay, she wanted Issei to fuck her and fuck her hard.

Issei was pleasantly surprised by the response but who was he to say no, "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Issei smiled before pulling away for a moment.

"What are you" Megumi started to say before she realized that unlike herself, Issei had all of his clothes on. The now restored Glasya-Labolas heiress looked on as Issei took off his signature white shirt to reveal an absolutely ripped body, but then she received the shock of her life when Issei took off his shorts and boxers revealing an almost foot long member that was almost rock hard.

"That better." Issei smiled knowing that Megumi didn't expect him to be this big.

"HUGE" Megumi gasped.

"Yep and since you want me to fuck you it's all yours." Issei smiled before pulling her panties off and tossing them to the side revealing a soaked pussy.

'That thing's going to tear me apart. Now I see why the girls are so comfortable with sharing him they have no choice.' Megumi thought to herself but those thoughts were short lived when she realized Issei was lining himself up with her snatch. "Issei wait!" Megumi yelled out since she needed a little more time and prep.

"What's wrong Megumi?" Issei asked with a devious smile knowing exactly what the girl wanted.

"Why don't I warm you up first?" Megumi said bashfully. The truth was that even as wet as she was, she needed more lubrication or Issei would've given her some problems.

"Alright" Issei smiled before straddling her stomach and sliding his large member in between her breasts.

"Here I go Issei" Megumi said calmly as she began sliding her breasts around his massive prick.

"Mhmm, your breasts are soft Megumi." Issei said happily enjoying the feeling around his prick.

"Don't forget about making me feel good Issei." Megumi whispered wanting some pleasure for herself.

"What was that" Issei teased even though he obviously heard her.

"Do me too asshole. This whole time I've done all the work and you've just sat back and enjoyed." Megumi said loudly so Issei clearly heard her.

"Alright" Issei smiled before sliding two fingers from his right hand into her pussy.

"So goooood." Megumi moaned as she enjoyed the new feeling and the mini competition began between the two. Megumi combined the titfuck with the occasional lick while Issei slid his fingers inside Megumi's entrance. The moans coming from the group would've been heard by the whole household had Issei not put up a privacy barrier long ago. For five minutes the pair enjoyed the new sensations until Megumi finally gave in. "Issei I'm ready." Megumi moaned wanting her first orgasm to come from Issei's prick instead of his fingers.

"Alright" Issei said with a slight frown as he pulled away from Megumi's large peaks and aimed for her pussy once again.

"Be gentle Issei. Unlike the others I am a virgin." Megumi reminded him.

"I know, but that's about to change Megumi." Issei smiled as he slid inside her entrance at last doing so slowly so he could savor the feeling.

"Ahhh!" Megumi yelled in pain as Issei pierced her hymen and made it all the way to her womb causing her to cum.

"I'll give you a minute Megumi" Issei smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Because of how frequently he enjoyed the others, it was a long time since he was with a virgin and he needed to stay calm.

"I'm ready." Megumi said bashfully finally having gotten used to his size.

"Alright" Issei smiled deciding to use slow and precise strokes on Megumi to get her used to the sensation. He could mold her pussy to his liking later.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Megumi moaned happily as Issei's thrusts hit their mark each time since the pain was no longer an issue.

"You're pretty tight Megumi, but nothing we can't work on." Issei teased as he continued to move inside her.

"Fuck me harder Issei. Stop holding back." Megumi moaned in delight.

Issei smiled like a loon since he was definitely tired of the boring slow strokes, "Don't say I didn't warn you Megumi." Issei smiled as he pulled out.

"What are you, eep." Megumi yelped as Issei flipped her onto her knees so he could enjoy his favorite position.

"Here we go Megumi. Now our time together really starts." Issei smiled as he slammed into her causing Megumi to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh Maou!" Megumi yelled as the doggystyle allowed Issei to really hammer her.

"I'm not sure Sirzechs would like that." Issei teased as his speed seemed to double in an instant forcing Megumi to deal with a relentless amount of pleasure

'This is incredible. It feels like each thrust is going to send me flying.' Megumi thought to herself. This was a very vanilla session by Issei's standards but Megumi's body could barely hold on. "Issei you're amazing." Megumi smiled.

"Thank you but we're far from done." Issei smiled as he leaned forward allowing him to go even deeper and finally pierce her womb.

"YES!" Megumi yelled cumming for a second time from Issei's relentless use of power and precision.

"So is it everything you imagined Megumi?" Issei questioned while continuing his powerful thrusts.

"Yes! It's everything I imagined and more!" Megumi cried out unable to resist Issei's advance. The seconds turned to minutes as Issei relentlessly hammered her pussy and womb causing her to cum two more times. Finally, after around thirty minutes of relentless pounding, Issei finally reached his limit.

"Megumi I'm going to cum." Issei shouted out.

"Yes. Paint my womb with your seed." Megumi replied an ageho adoring her face and her body on the verge of collapsing.

"Alright Megumi I'm cumming." Issei smiled before sending his massive load into Megumi's womb giving her yet another orgasm.

"So good" Megumi mumbled before collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion. She came five times and she was admittedly stunned that Issei only came once.

"Well this is anti-climactic." Issei groaned in annoyance since he was still raring to go but Megumi was done.

" **Why don't you call it a night partner?" Ddraig suggested.**

"Fine" Issei relented before he laid down besides the exhausted Megumi pulling her into his arms before using some magic to pull the bedsheets over them. She earned a nice cuddle given the circumstances and there was plenty of time to train her the way he had the others. After all she was going to Kuoh and that meant there'd be plenty more sex to be had.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 32 everybody and the end of the Glasya-Labolas arc. Next time the group returns to Kuoh for the last week of school and things get very interesting for our resident Red Dragon Emperor

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

With a week to go until school began up again Issei Hyoudou opened his eyes to prepare for another relaxing day in Kuoh and he couldn't help but appreciate how fortunate he was. To his left was Megumi Glasya-Labolas the newest member of his master's peerage and former head of the Glasya-Labolas clan until the machinations of her cousin changed everything. To his right was Sona Sitri the president of the Student Council at his school and like Megumi and his master, a high class devil heiress. Each girl was naked and relaxing in Issei's bed after a night of hot sex the results of which were no longer visible but the smell in the room made it obvious what occurred. While this was a typical part of his life the bed they were in was not. Issei's bed went from a simple twin bed to a queen sized bed with a large white canopy overhead and translucent white covers that ensured that anybody who walked into the room didn't have to directly witness two people having sex. "I still can't believe that your parents did all this Megumi." Issei smiled as he thought back to when the young woman's parents changed everything.

(Flashback)

"So let me get this straight. You guys want to turn my house into a mansion and you're planning to take the two houses next to me in order to do it'" Issei said in disbelief. The day before the Lucifer peerage, was going to leave the Underworld, Megumi's family approached him wanting to talk to him. Of all the things they could've discussed, a mansion certainly wasn't what he expected.

"That's right Issei. Consider it our reward for what you did for Megumi." Megumi's mother said happily.

Issei had no problem with it personally since the idea of his own personal sex palace was very appealing, but there were some complications that he would have to address. "I'm okay with it but I have two conditions." Issei said calmly.

"Of course dear" Ms Glasya-Labolas replied with a gentle smile.

"The first is that my parents must agree with changing the house without the influence of devil magic and if they do I want them to help in the design process. It's their house as much as it was mine and the change should be on their terms as much as mine if not moreso." Issei explained. His parents were wonderfully calm about his devil duties and if he was going to change their house, he wanted their approval first.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Megumi's father said calmly.

"The second is that I get to decide who moves into the house and don't worry, Megumi is one of the people I would invite." Issei said calmly. In an ideal world he'd have all his lovers live with him but that was just unreasonable considering the large amount. That being said, Megumi as one of the people was a given.

"That's perfectly okay as well and I would've hoped our daughter was one of the people who moved in." Ms Glasya-Labolas smiled.

"Alright" Issei replied with a chuckle. What made the conversation so surreal was that in the week that he and the Lucifer peerage had been in the house, this was his first conversation with Megumi's parents. Who was he to complain?

(Flashback end)

Issei's new house was a Colonial style mansion with white on the outside. The inside consisted of five floors, two of which were underground.

The top two above ground floors of the house were the bedrooms with Issei, Vali Irina, and his parents on the top floor with Xenovia, Megumi, Ravel, and Xuelan on the second floor. Each bedroom floor had personalized bathrooms with the top floor having two bathrooms one for Issei and his father and the second for his mother Irina and Vali. Since the second floor was girls only there was only one bathroom and it was for the girls. The second floor also contained three guest rooms in case somebody wanted to come over and hang out with the girls living there or wanted to recover from a night with Issei without having to deal with getting home.

The last above ground floor was the main floor and it had a large living room, family room, dining room, and meeting room for the Lucifer Peerage or anybody else who was discussing business and a fully stocked kitchen. Arguably the most important room on the main floor was the teleportation room. Issei wanted to ensure that an attack like Xuelan's never happened again, so in addition to various other security measures, you couldn't come into most of the house via a magic circle. This room was the exception and the only ones who could access it were: the girls who lived there; the other members of Sona, Vali and Rias peerages; and naturally the Maou Azazel and Grayfia. If any other supernatural being wanted to come to the house they would find that the teleportation didn't work and they would have to come through the front door and deal with the normal security measures.

The second underground floor was setup for training and recovery. It had a fully stocked gym which included a separate spar area with a powerful barrier that would allow the stronger members to go all out against one another without too much trouble. The recovery area contained an Olympic style pool and hot tub for the group to use at their leisure.

The first underground floor had two large rooms each very gender specific one was a massive man cave which had a massive group of TVs so Issei could play video games with Bikou or Azazel if they came over over. The second room was more for the ladies and Issei admittedly didn't bother with it since he wouldn't be there ever. A smiling Issei made his way towards the elevator on the left side of the mansion since he was going underground. There was a set of stairs on the right side but this was more convenient

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the training room, Issei was glad that he had time to himself since he wanted to up his training. He knew that Shere Khan and Scar would return sooner or later and he wanted to be ready since they wouldn't hold back next time. "Here we go Ddraig." Issei smiled as he arrived at the training area. One snap of his fingers and the protective barrier was up and morning training could begin

(Scene Skip)

Since he met Vali, Issei has done many things that he never imagined he'd do in his life, but even he was shocked by what he was planning the Friday before school started. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Issei groaned as he sat in the back of a car being driven by Grayfia.

"Oh come on Issei it'll be fun." Murayama said with a smile on her face as she sat in the back with Issei. The trio was on the way to a gala where Murayama was receiving a kendo award and when her family couldn't make it, she asked Issei. At first Issei was against doing so because it would be a very public event and he already pushed his luck when he kissed Katase in front of everybody. Ironically, Irina of all people convinced him to do it saying that it was important to Murayama and she was positive that between Rias Vali Sona and Megumi they could make sure nobody troublesome found out about their date. Murayama was wearing a dark blue gown that was very form fitting and showed off her impressive breasts which Issei certainly approved of and a pair of white heels. Issei was in a black tuxedo that he rented for the occasion and black dress shoes.

"You'll forgive me if I disagree. Despite my situation, I don't like dealing with fancy parties." Issei snorted.

"Considering who you sleep with, I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face." Murayama retorted well aware of the irony of his statement.

"We'll be there soon you two." Grayfia said from the front of the car.

"Of course" Murayama replied with a smile. For her this was her first date with Issei and one she was going to cherish.

(Scene Skip)

As Issei and Murayama walked around the gala, he was relatively calm despite all the beauties around him, "Imagine how Matsuda and Motohama would feel looking at all these girls." Murayama teased as she walked with Issei's arm locked with hers.

"Those two would kill just to have a moment like this. I imagine they'd probably try to kill me if they knew I was here with you also." Issei replied with a smile.

"Yeah but they would fail miserably." Murayama chuckled. Issei's full power meant that he could take anything his two former partners-in-crime could dish out and be perfectly calm.

"Yes they would, but since she's here they'd definitely try." Issei smiled as he looked in front of him. Murayama followed suit and her eyes widened when she realized who Issei was talking about. Issei was looking at a girl who was their age with white skin blue eyes and blonde hair with two bangs along the side of her face and with hair that was partially braided but most of it flowed down her back. She was wearing a coral blue backless dress that showed off an impressive body with red and white heels.

"How the hell do you know about Genevieve Arcana Issei?" Murayama said in shock.

"One of the first lessons Ddraig taught me when my gear awakened last year was to learn about the devils around me and since I knew you were into kendo I did my research on you when Matsuda and Motohama weren't around" Issei said calmly.

Murayama was shocked by the news but she couldn't ask more since Genevieve was walking towards her, "Hey there Mury, I figured you'd be with Katase again." Genevieve teased.

"Spare me." Murayama groaned since even her own teammates joked about how often she was with Katase.

"So are you going to introduce me to your date or not."

Murayama twitched slightly but kept her cool, "Issei, I'd like you to meet Genevieve Arcana or as her friends call her Jeanne, my top rival in kendo and a student at Nochizuri Prepatory Academy." Murayama said calmly. Internally she was praying that Issei wouldn't do anything flirty or perverted since Jeanne was attractive in her own right and she had enough competition as it was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jeanne. I read in an article that you're French is that right?" Issei said calmly.

Genevieve's eyes widened for a moment before replying, "Yes I am. I actually moved here from France when I was eight."

Issei smiled back and decided to get a little cheeky, "So you're French good with a blade and quite beautiful. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a descendant of Jeanne D'Arc the Maiden of Orleans especially with that nickname." Issei replied with a small smile.

Jeanne's eyes widened at the description and was about to reply when Murayama beat her to it. "What the hell was that about Issei!?" Murayama exclaimed.

Genevieve gathered herself quickly before taking over, "I'm fine Murayama. To be honest, the reason I use the nickname Jeanne is because I was inspired by stories of Jeanne D'Arc as a little girl." Genevieve replied calmly. There was another reason for the nickname but she couldn't discuss it with the two of them.

"Okay" Murayama said calmly.

"Sorry ladies but I need to use the restroom." Issei said out of nowhere.

"Okay" Murayama replied as Issei separated from his date for the moment leaving her to talk with Genevieve for a few minutes.

' **What are you playing at partner?' Ddraig wondered as Issei made his way to the restroom.**

'Something about Genevieve felt odd and I couldn't explain what it was. So I decided to test my theory by saying something that I thought might get a reaction out of her and it worked.' Issei said happily.

" **So that killing intent we felt."**

'Yes that was her and since Murayama didn't mention anything about her being a devil, that means she's still human despite the impressive display.' Issei replied with a devious smile. When Issei said that Jeanne was a descendant of the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne briefly flared killing intent but Murayama didn't notice because of her shock at Issei's antics.

" **So what are you going to do about it?" Ddraig replied calmly.**

'Nothing for now.' Issei smiled. He had a Gala to enjoy and he could discuss what he learned with Azazel tomorrow. The girls were taking Megumi on a tour of the city and he could speak to Azazel.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei arrived at Azazel's house in some casual clothes but his senses quickly picked up on a few signatures that shouldn't be there. 'Well this is going to be interesting.' Issei smiled as he knocked on the door. Issei expected Azazel to open the door but he was pleasantly surprised when a young woman who looked around Rias's age opened up.

"I take it you're Issei Hyoudou" the young woman said with a calm expression on her face. She had white skin with silver hair and baby blue eyes she was wearing a light blue suit with matching pants and some dress shoes.

"Yes I am" Issei replied with a stunned expression on his face. The young woman was beautiful and Issei definitely wanted to get to know her at some point.

"Please come this way." The young woman replied. Issei could only nod as he was led to Azazel's living room and his shock only grew as he looked at the people in the room. Azazel was wearing his dark green yukata was joined by Serafall who was in a pink magical girl outfit and Sirzechs who was in a dark blue suit with purple t-shirt. Of course the final person was the one who really shocked him. He was an elderly man with silver hair and ornate golden robes but his most notable feature was the monocle over his right eye. The man radiated power and Issei knew this was no ordinary meeting.

"I was hoping to play Smash brothers but clearly you're playing a whole different game Azazel." Issei frowned as he stood at the edge of the room. Issei couldn't help but notice that the young woman who brought him into the room took a spot next to the old man.

Azazel looked at Issei bashfully and he had a feeling that Issei would figure out the purpose of their meeting fairly soon, "Sorry Issei but I told you that so Vali wouldn't be suspicious." Azazel said calmly.

Issei mentally cursed since he had a fairly good idea of what Azazel wanted to discuss and he was slightly annoyed since Irina should be here as well given her status as Heaven's representative, "So who's the old man?" Issei wondered.

"Show some respect. You're in the presence of the Leader of the Norse Gods Odin" the silver-haired girl from before scoffed causing Issei's eyes to widen.

"That's quite enough Rossweisse. This young man is the Red Dragon Emperor so he's fairly valuable in his own right." the now named Odin chided.

"Forgive me Lord Odin and you too Red Dragon Emperor." Rossweisse said bashfully.

"Seeing as how you didn't ask about Irina, I take it you know why you were called in?" Sirzechs said calmly restoring some order to the situation.

"I do. You haven't called Irina in because you aren't sure whether or not to cancel the rating games after Zephyrdor's betrayal or keep going knowing fully well that Diodora will do the same the moment he gets an opportunity." Issei explained. The next round of rating games was due to be announced soon and Issei was certain that they planned to have Rias face Diodora to get him to act. Zephyrdor's antics have everyone on guard and there's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't get his chance at Asia. Naturally they couldn't act without proof because he was the relative of a Maou and that would cause a political firestorm. That means the best way to handle matters would be to lure him out.

"That's right. Diodora is still Ajuka's relative and we have to do this carefully." Serafall replied with clear annoyance in her voice since she used a regular nickname.

Issei frowned since in truth this wasn't his discussion, "I'm going to go play video games. I wanted to discuss something separately with Azazel, but that can wait until your discussion is over." Issei said calmly before leaving the room.

"Very well" Sirzechs nodded as Issei left the room to go to Azazel's gaming room.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was busy on his twentieth game of Smash brothers when Azazel walked into the room at last. "I'm surprised you didn't want to discuss the matter with us?" Azazel smirked as he sat down next to Issei.

"Why should I, Sirzechs wants my approval so he doesn't feel as guilty when he uses his sister as live bait. Serafall cares more about Ajuka's feelings on the matter. Meanwhile Odin wants to see what we're capable of and how you handle traitors is a big deal" Issei frowned. The Maou were disgustingly transparent and Issei wasn't going to get involved in this game.

"How cold. Don't you care about little Asia at all." Azazel chuckled.

Issei looked at Azazel flatly before coldly replying, "Not at all." He didn't pay much attention to Asia before and he wasn't going to now just because she was in danger.

"That's cold but okay. Anyway, you had something to ask me so what's up." Azazel said calmly.

"When you spoke to Kokabiel about the Khaos Brigade what did he tell you?" Issei wondered. They never discussed it during the Three Factions meeting but Azazel must've questioned Kokabiel about the group.

Azazel was surprised by the question but Issei had his reasons, "He didn't tell me much about the group. All he mentioned was that it was separated into Three Factions. The Old Maou Faction, the Hero Faction and, a faction run by Vali's grandfather."

"I see" Issei replied calmly. The fact that one faction was run by Vali's grandfather was notable but he was more curious about the Hero Faction.

Azazel smiled since Issei clearly found out something interesting, "I'd ask more but you're not going to tell me what you know."

"Bingo." Issei smiled.

"Maybe I can get it out of you." Azazel smirked grabbing another controller.

"We'll see." Issei chuckled. The pair spent the next hour playing Smash and Issei was enjoying himself knowing that things were about to get interesting and not in a good way.

(Scene Skip)

Issei calmly left Azazel's house knowing that by the time he returned, Vali and the girls would be back from their day trip. A part of him was curious what the Maou and Odin ultimately decided but he realized that it wouldn't matter in the end. When he arrived on the bridge near his he was pleasantly surprised to find somebody he was very familiar "Hello there Issei. Fancy meeting you here" Genevieve said with a smile.

Issei rolled his eyes at the response before replying, "So what brings you to this part of Kuoh. Angel Academy is on the opposite side of town" Issei said rhetorically.

Genevieve chuckled slightly before her expression turned serious, "I want to make a deal with you Issei. As you know doubt already know I'm a member of the Khaos Bridge. I'll give you some juicy information as long as you keep my identity a secret from your teammates. I've managed to hide my power from Murayama for two years and I intend to keep it that way." Genevieve replied. She noticed Issei's subtle stares after their initial meeting and realized that he sensed her powers during her brief meltdown. Using her own sensory skills, she realized that he was actually in the same peerage as Murayama and that there was no way she could beat him in a fight. Since her sister was Kiryuu's roommate she knew where Issei lived and she was actually on the way to his house when she saw him on the other side of the bridge.

"I doubt you'll have any information juicy enough to keep your secret but alright." Issei smiled since he held all of the cards right now.

"So a major traitor isn't." Genevieve smiled thinking that she had Issei.

"If you mean Diodora Astaroth I already know about him and I've known about him for some time." Issei replied causing Genevieve to frown.

"I see" Genevieve said calmly a frown forming on her face.

Issei realized that Genevieve was trapped since she only had Diodora to offer and decided to have a little fun, "I'll keep your secret Genevieve, but I want you in exchange." Issei smiled walking up to Genevieve with a perverted smile on his face.

'What!" Genevieve blushed heavily as Issei placed his right hand on her cheek. Admittedly she was prepared to seduce Issei at his house, but the idea of actually putting out was not something she was a fan of.

Issei smiled since he had a good idea of what Genevieve was thinking and decided to ruin her fun a bit, "I mean as a spy Genevieve. I want you to spy on the Khaos Brigade for me and if they make any major moves I want you to tell me" Issei said flatly causing Genevieve to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Deal" Genevieve said quickly knowing that her virginity would stay intact for the moment. She quickly reached into her pockets and grabbed her phone, handing it to a smiling Issei. A moment later and Jeanne had his number and the exchange was over.

"Nice doing business with you. Now if you don't mind I need to get going." Issei smiled as he walked past Genevieve and made his way home. Today turned out to be far more interesting than he expected and with school starting in a few days, Issei was very much looking forward to seeing what happened next.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night, Issei went about his normal duties sending a clone to each of his girls for a night of fun. Admittedly, it took a little longer than usual because his clones had to use the teleporting room and the elevator could only fit five people at a time. The real Issei, decided to visit Irina since he was curious what her thoughts were on everything going on. Irina's room was a rather simple bedroom with a twin bed, desk, and closet. Irina's personal touch to the room was various pictures of holy figures from history, admittedly she had to ask Azazel to get them for her since Xenovia and Issei didn't trust her to do it on her own. "Are you ready for your night Irina?" Issei smiled.

"Yeah but first I wanna talk to you about something." Irina said nervously.

"Sure" Issei replied calmly.

"Since Zephyrdor was revealed to be a traitor, what do you think the Maou are going to do about Diodora? He's obviously a problem and we can't just give him more time to act" Irina said nervously. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed but even she realized that Diodora's plans would change big time now that Zephyrdor was discovered.

Issei couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation, "Have I got a story for you." Issei chuckled before revealing his meeting with the Maou earlier in the day.

"I see" Irina twitched since the political machine was definitely in motion.

"Enough about that, we have more pleasant things to do." Issei smiled before he walked over to Irina and kissed her on the lips.

"Sounds good to me" Irina smiled before kissing back and beginning the long night of passion. Fortunately for Issei, all of the rooms in the new home were soundproof and that came in handy when the sweet sounds of sex were coming from almost all of them. With his life in Kuoh off to a fantastic start, Issei was certainly curious what school would bring Monday.

That's it for chapter 33 everybody and I hope you enjoyed what I have planned. Next time school begins and Issei just wants to relax but the people around him have different ideas.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

A smiling Issei Hyoudou walked into his homeroom at Kuoh Academy ready for the start of a brand new year. Because of how long it's been since he saw his classmates, Issei decided to show off some of his actual muscles instead of his normally weak body and it didn't take long for somebody to notice. "Looks like somebody had a good summer." The familiar voice of his old friend Matsuda said happily with Motohama next to him.

Issei naturally high fived back before saying, "I wanted to get fit, so I asked Rias if she knew any good exercise tricks. Turns out she has a cousin who's a fitness trainer and he made a workout program for me. The first few weeks hurt like a bitch, but after I got used to his program I saw some amazing progress." It was a total lie but it was good enough to fool Matsuda for the moment. Heck the body he was currently sporting had slightly bulging biceps and more defined shoulders but his actual body was much different.

"Well you definitely look fit." Matsuda said with a smile. It was nice to see his old friends and for now he would certainly enjoy himself.

"Thanks guys." Issei said bashfully as he sat down in his seat trying to stay calm and composed. Matsuda and Motohama were friends for the moment, but he doubted that would stay the same if they realized he was living with tons of beautiful girls. Heck he was lucky that they didn't know about his new house yet. He did see them twice since his return to Kuoh, but that was at their houses instead of his.

"By the way I heard the third years are getting a new transfer student and she's a really cute girl." Motohama said with a lustful smile on his face.

Issei was pleasantly surprised that Motohama found out about Megumi so quickly and he was about to respond to the subject, but an annoyed Murayama and Katase burst into the room. 'Something happened this morning.' Issei frowned recalling the unusual setup for how the girls decided to handle going to school. Xenovia and Irina chose to go to the apartments that Rias rented to the more supernatural side of the three peerages in order to walk with Asia and Le Fay, the latter whom was glad that she was getting a second chance after the events with Kokabiel. Ravel and Xuelan walked together while Vali typically walked with Rias and Sona. Because of the cover story, Megumi was being driven in by one of Issei's clones disguised as a driver for the moment.

"What's eating them" Matsuda said nervously aware of the clear annoyance on the kendo duo's faces

"I don't know but I don't wanna find out." Motohama replied with equal nerves. Since the two of them decided to wisely not say anything, the class returned to normal but not for long. Irina walked into the room with a look of fury on her face and before anybody could say hello walked over to Issei, sat down on his lap and slammed her lips against his.

"Oh boy" Kiryuu chuckled not expecting the lip lock.

"You can say that again." Murayama deadpanned.

"Oh boy" Katase groaned knowing that trouble was coming. The class watched as Irina and Issei had a fierce makeout session that lasted for almost 2 minutes before Irina finally pulled away. More than a few guys would admit that the scene turned them on and the same could be said for a few girls that weren't among Issei's lovers. Hell even Matsuda and Motohama crouched a little bit.

"Good morning to you too Irina, so what happened?" Issei said calmly. He didn't mind PDA by any stretch, but he tended to avoid it outside of his rooftop sexcapades since it would lead to quite a few headaches depending on who it was with. Due to her childhood friend status, Irina was one of the few who could get away with it, but she rarely tried.

"Talk later, I just needed to get that out of my system." Irina said firmly before taking her seat next to Issei. Xenovia Asia and Raynare walked in during the lip lock but didn't say a thing. The group awaited the homeroom teacher and when he arrived it was clear that things were about to get fun.

"Good morning everyone and I hope you've had a good summer. I'll be taking over as your homeroom teacher so let's have some fun." Azazel said with a calm smile on his face.

'This is gonna be a long day.' Issei smiled bitterly. He had no idea of just how right he was.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch time arrived, Irina didn't hesitate at all and dragged Issei to the rooftop. After what happened this morning, Issei didn't really resist either. When they finally arrived, Irina leaned against the school building and looked at Issei with a furious expression on her face, "Issei I need one of your time altering barriers and I need it now." Irina insisted. Issei naturally obliged since Irina wasn't the type to ask for that without a reason. Clearly there was discussion to be had.

"So what happened this morning that had you so fired up? For a moment, I was worried you'd try to fuck me in the middle of the class with how angry you were." Issei smirked. That would've been a comical sight, but it would cause a slew of headaches for him and his lovers in the class.

"Diodora showed up this morning on our way to class." Irina said with an annoyed look on her face.

"You're joking." Issei said in disbelief his smile quickly fading. Given what happened with Zephyrdor Issei was convinced he wouldn't do something anywhere near this bold. This was not good.

"Not at all. He appeared in front of Asia and to make matters worse, revealed that he was the one who she saved in addition to confessing to her." Irina said with a look of disbelief.

"Damn" Issei chuckled. Now Irina's annoyed mood made sense because Diodora was all but revealing his intent for Asia.

"Yeah, now fuck me until I can't walk you bastard. I need to get that memory out of my head and fast" Irina said firmly before turning around and facing the wall of the school presenting her ass to Issei.

"Alright" Issei said nonchalantly. He would make her unable to walk but he'd heal her beforehand since he knew that would even more trouble than it was worth if he left her as she wanted.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day was relatively tame and when Issei arrived at the ORC he told Vali about the news of the day. Her reaction was pretty much what he expected, "You gotta be kidding me." Vali yelled angrily pounding the desk she was behind. Issei had a seat nearby and Le Fay was sitting on his lap enjoying Issei teasing her body with his hands. After screwing Irina, he learned that Le Fay was the one who was originally going to join him during his lunchtime fling, but due to Irina's irritation Le Fay was denied her chance. As a result Issei decided to make up for it during the early part of the meeting.

"Not at all, we were lucky that our route to school ran into them or it would've been a headache." Murayama groaned. Murayama and Katase were supposed to meet up with the girls halfway through their journey and this time that saved them from a slew of headaches.

"So what do we do now?" Vali wondered. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined that Diodora would make the opening move and now things got complicated.

"Honestly we wait." Issei said calmly with his hands on Le Fay's breasts fondling them as though there was nothing wrong.

Katase looked at Issei like he was crazy, "Are you crazy Issei!? Of all people, you should be aware of what a terrible idea that is!" Katase exclaimed.

Issei stared back at Katase with fury in his eyes, "Of course I'm aware of what type of person he is and that's exactly WHY we have to hold our ground. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go fuck Le Fay." Issei groaned leaving the room.

"Get back here Issei. You're not just going to leave that easily" Katase roared angrily standing up from her spot. She got her answer when she felt somebody smack her ass. Turning around, it was another clone of Issei's that had somehow appeared behind her.

"I can answer your questions Katase. Now calm down." The clone smiled before taking the real Issei's seat.

"What does Katase mean by of all people you should know what a terrible idea that is." Ravel wondered nervously. Katase rarely if ever raised her voice and especially towards Issei.

Issei's clone frowned before responding to the question, "As most of you already know, before I joined you guys I was considered one of Kuoh Academy's biggest perverts. Katase was suggesting that, because of my perverted nature I understand how a guy like Diodora thinks."

"Do you" Raynare wondered as did the rest of the girls.

"Yes I do, which is why I was surprised he made such a suicidal move." Issei said with a smile on his face.

There was a large pause as the group tried to figure out what Issei meant, "Why is it suicidal?" Ravel wondered breaking the silence. She was clearly missing something, but what. Issei was about to reply but was beaten to it.

"Fuck, I completely forgot about that." Vali cursed having realized what Issei was getting at. It was a massive oversight that she never even considered.

"It's quite clever actually. Well in a twisted way." Arthur chuckled coming to the same realization.

"Yeah I know" Bikou smiled as well.

"Am I missing something," Raynare asked nervously not figuring out what Issei was getting at.

"Ironically enough Raynare, what you're missing is you." Issei smiled.

Raynare was about to say something very un-ladylike until she paused for a moment to catch herself. It didn't take long for Raynare to smack her head and frown, "Oh hell." Raynare cursed realizing what Issei was getting at and it was an incredible oversight.

Because the group was so focused on hiding Megumi from Zephyrdor, the group forgot to hide Raynare from Diodora. Even though she didn't know what he looked like, Raynare still knew about his plans for Asia and she survived the slaughter of the church. If he saw Raynare with Vali, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume Vali knows about his failed plan.

"Yeah this just got bad. Diodora saw you with Vali during the Youth Devil and realized that at the very least you guys knew that Asia was targeted by a devil. He revealed himself to Asia intentionally in order to figure out just how much of his activities were exposed." Issei said darkly confirming the thoughts of everyone around him.

"Yep and based on Irina and Xenovia's clear annoyance, he'll know that he's been exposed and that means he'll do anything he can to get to Asia since he could be arrested at any time." Megumi continued.

"Pretty much." Issei frowned realizing that things just got complicated.

"Well for now why don't we just relax and deal with our contracts for the day. I'll go tell Rias about what happened if Asia didn't do it herself" Vali shrugged since there was nothing they could do for the moment. The good news, was that Diodora couldn't make a move until a rating game because of how protected she was. The bad news, was that there was a very good chance that the Maou would pair Rias and Diodora in order to force him to attack.

(Scene Skip)

If Issei had any hope that the second day of class would be simple, he was quickly proven wrong. "Alright everybody it's time for us to pick events for the School Festival." Kiryuu smiled as she stood in front of the class. Most of the class erupted with joy but Issei naturally tried to sleep.

"Issei isn't this awesome." Irina said happily. For the athletic Irina, this was a perfect chance to show off and have fun.

"Yeah, wake me up once it's done." Issei frowned before closing his eyes. After ten minutes Irina shook Issei awake and when he looked up he was furious.

"Glad you could finally join us Issei." Kiryuu snickered since his name was listed for the three-legged race and Asia was his partner.

"Yeah and I'm wondering what the heck you're thinking." Issei frowned.

"For once, I agree with Issei. Asia is a sweet innocent girl and even though he's been much better recently, a perv is still a perv and we don't want her getting corrupted by him." Murayama scoffed. Most of the school believed that Murayama and Issei were enemies and she had to act on it once in a while.

Issei fast twitched something fierce because Kiryuu's plan was transparent to her and anybody who knew about Asia's real history. "Thanks I guess."

"Whatever Issei, I'll be watching you closely to make sure you don't do anything to sweet little Asia." Murayama said sternly.

"Yeah yeah." Issei groaned before going back to his nap. He was going to make Kiryuu pay for that later, for now he just wanted to rest.

(Scene Skip)

"Dude this is unbelievable." Motohama said with a look of pure glee on his face as the perverted trio relaxed on the grass outside. Due to the festival, gym class was changed to a free period for the group, but they weren't the only ones who had gym during this time.

"Tell me about it. How lucky did we get that we share a gym period with the Triad's class." Matsuda smiled lustfully. That's right folks, they were sharing a gym class with Rias's classroom and that meant that not only did the perverted trio get to enjoy the beauties in their class, but the Triad was out in their white shirt and red bloomers as well.

"Yeah it's something." Issei said almost nonchalantly as the trio watched Irina and Xenovia race against Rias Akeno and Vali with Megumi acting as referee. Due to her cover, Megumi was forced to sport lighter skin with long black hair and while it wasn't a bad look, it had nothing on her usual outfit.

"I wouldn't perv on the new girl if I were you guys." Kiryuu interrupted much to Issei's amusement.

"Oh and why's that" Matsuda scoffed as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Apparently, her father is a big shot in the Japanese mob. She's been home-schooled until now but she begged her father to let her go to a regular school and they chose Kuoh." Kiryuu revealed to the terror of the two perverts and amusement of Issei. Even the perverted trio wasn't stupid enough to make a move on a mobster's daughter.

"That's right boys, which means that if you guys try any of your antics on her, I'll be the least of your worries." Sona smirked having walked over to warn them of the same thing.

"I do hope you didn't come over just to warn us not to try anything, President Shitori." Issei snickered using Sona's false name.

"Yes I did, but it seems Kiryuu beat me to it. Despite your… habits, you're still Kuoh students and I'm responsible for you." Sona said calmly before leaving.

"As for me, Issei here has practice to do with little Asia and I knew he wouldn't do it unless I dragged him over." Kiryuu smirked.

"Got it" Issei frowned as he was led over to Asia. Issei mentally chuckled at how nervous she was and he knew he had to be calm.

"Hey there Issei" Asia said bashfully.

"Let's do this Asia." Issei groaned as he went about tying his leg to hers. To most guys, this situation would be incredible. Asia wasn't a bad looking girl by any means with her long blonde hair big eyes and innocent demeanor, but Issei was the ironic exception. Asia existed in a sexual blind spot if such a thing was possible for him. It wasn't their lack of a physical relationship because even Ravel's recently departed servant Mihae, got a reaction out of him the few times he saw her and they were platonic. It was as though Issei's mind refused to consider Asia as a sexual being and for the life of him, Issei couldn't explain it. Then again he was having so much sex that it didn't matter.

"Okay" Asia replied bashfully as the two began their practice.

(Scene Skip)

"Things just got fun everybody." Vali said with an extremely annoyed look on her face as the gang settled in for another club meeting. Just like the day before Vali was sitting behind her desk with Issei right next to her on a chair, this time it was Ravel sitting on his lap and enjoying his loving touch. The reason for Vali's annoyance was that they just received word of the matchups for the next round of rating games. Vali was facing off with Seekvaira of all people and Sona was facing off against Sairoarg. That naturally left Rias to face Diodora and that was a decision that very few members of the club were happy with even though they expected it.

"They do realize who they're dealing with don't they." Murayama growled angrily.

"Of course they do. They saw Asia's memories so they know how clever Diodora is, but they must believe that they can stop him despite that." Vali groaned.

"They probably can since Diodora's move is obvious." Issei said nonchalantly making sure to attend to Ravel while he spoke.

"Is that so" Vali said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Diodora's plan was to hijack the rating game that he had with Rias and use her natural confusion and obliviousness to take Asia. From there he'd probably let the Khaos Brigade do as they please"

Most of the group looked on owlishly because Issei was not only calling out Rias for being clueless, but he explained a very solid plan. However, Raynare wasn't as convinced, "Earth to Issei maybe you're too focused on Ravel's breasts to think, but he can't do that. Thanks to Zephyrdor's stunt, they're going to be hyper focused on the transportation system to prevent such a plan.

"Well duh, but they also know that Diodora is a traitor and they are fully expecting him to try something."

"In other words, they want Diodora to go through his plan and go after Asia." Bikou continued.

"So how do we protect Asia in that case?" Katase asked nervously. Asia was the most innocent of their group and the idea that she was in danger didn't sit well with her.

"That's the easy part. Between the various clone techniques that Murayama and I know and Kuroka and Le Fay's skills in illusions, we can send a fake Asia his way and go from there." Issei said as though it was easy.

"Good point" Katase sweatdropped forgetting that they could pull off a decoy with ease.

"Focus on Asia later. We need to act as though nothing is wrong and prepare for Seekvaira" Vali shrugged since everything was taken care of for the moment. This was a headache in the making and Vali did not like that.

(Scene Skip)

Night time had arrived and it was almost time for Issei to send his clones out to enjoy his various lovers. Unfortunately for him, his phone rang just as he was about to create the various clones. Reaching for the small device and checking the caller ID, he was pleasantly surprised to find his new spy was on the other side. "Hello Jeanne, what information do you have for me this time?" Issei said with a smirk.

"It's about Diodora Astaroth." Jeanne said causing Issei to frown.

"I know all about Diodora and his schemes Jeanne. I'm hanging up" Issei said with a hint of annoyance.

"Wait" Jeanne said nervously so Issei paused.

"This better be good." Issei said coldly.

"Obviously you know that he was the one who tricked Rias Gremory's bishop Asia Argento, but did you also know that it wasn't the first time he tried something like that?" Jeanne revealed much to Issei's annoyance.

"What did you say!?" Issei exclaimed.

"Diodora Astaroth's entire peerage is made up of nuns that he tricked in the same fashion that he attempted with Asia Argento. He facilitates actions that would get the girls kicked out of the church and comes to them as a savior. I don't need to tell you what happens after that." Jeanne said with a hint of venom in her voice.

Having played plenty of gal games over the years, Issei knew what was next and the thought made his voice turn glacial," Let me guess he rapes them until they're broken and serve him willingly." Issei spat in disgust. Even as perverted as he was, rape was something he would never condone under any circumstances.

"That's right. There's a part of me that wants to cut his balls off and watch him bleed but sadly I can't. Perhaps you can do me a favor and brutalize the guy for me." Jeanne said viciously.

"I think I can pull something off." Issei replied. Diodora was a scumbag in the worst way and Issei would take great pleasure in destroying him.

"Good to know." Jeanne replied with clear joy in her voice.

"Thanks for the information Jeanne now, if you don't mind I'm about to have a whole lot of sex." Issei said cheekily before hanging up. It was time to send his clones out to play. At least that was his plan till somebody knocked on his door.

"Issei can I come in?" Irina asked from outside catching Issei slightly off guard. The new plan was that Issei would send clones to his various girls and when the clones arrived, they would decide whether or not sex was on the menu but for Irina to come to him directly meant something was up.

"Sure" Issei replied almost afraid to ask what was going on. When she opened the door, the situation became very clear.

"Hello Issei?" Asia Argento of all people said timidly as she walked through the door with Irina next to her. She was wearing a long blue nightgown with frills on the edge.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Issei groaned mentally. It was as though somebody was playing a cruel joke on him considering that he was just discussing Asia's situation. "So Irina, care to tell me why Asia is with you?" Issei frowned staring at his childhood friend. Irina was dressed in a pink shirt and blue booty shorts while Asia was wearing a blue nightgown with frills on the edge.

"Umm…well…you see…" Irina stammered.

"It's to help with our three-legged race." Asia exclaimed.

"Explain" Issei said owlishly. Of all the things she could say, that was definitely not the first one that came to mind.

"I was talking to Kiryuu on my way back from school and she suggested that maybe the reason we struggled so much was because we weren't very close. When I asked her for ways to improve it, she suggested that I sleep in your bed with you." Asia said bashfully.

"I see and what does Irina have to do with this little plan" Issei twitched since Kiryuu clearly had a plan.

"Asia called me just before dinner and asked if she could come over in order to test Kiryuu's theory. I figured you'd be okay with it" Irina said bashfully.

Issei was furious at Irina but considering what he just learned, he would make an exception. "Alright, Asia can stay." Issei said calmly much to Irina and Asia's shock.

"Really" both girls replied.

"Yep, Asia can stay, but Irina I want you to go back to your room." Issei said calmly.

Irina looked at Issei very nervously, but realized that this was as good as she was going to get. "Okay" Irina replied.

"Umm is everything okay." Asia said nervously.

"Yes it's fine." Issei smiled before casting a magic circle and a large group of Issei's appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" Asia said nervously.

"My nightly routine is about to begin." Issei smiled as most of the clones walked to the door and left while one clone remained.

"Nightly routine." Asia wondered.

"Don't worry about it Asia." the final clone smiled warmly before grabbing Irina's hand.

"Issei" Irina said nervously knowing that he was very angry with her despite his acceptance of the current situation.

"Let's go Irina" the clone smiled before leaving the room with the nervous girl.

"Umm what's going on?" Asia wondered.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Issei quickly dismissed before going back to the bed. "Now come on Asia." Issei smiled opening the covers so the blonde could join him. As Asia snuggled with Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor wondered just what the next few weeks would bring.

That's it for Chapter 34 everybody and things are off to a wild start. Next time the preparations for the battle continue and things are about to get fun.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, and Xuelan


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The fun continues

(Normal P.O.V)

As the clone of Issei's meant for his master arrived at her room, he was torn on how he should proceed with the night. Should he have sex with Vali like normal or reveal just how much of a bastard Diodora really was. Opening the door, his concern was quickly noticed by his maser "Issei are you okay" Vali said nervously looking up at the clone in question. Vali was completely naked, as she tended to be when she slept, which made what he was about to do even more difficult.

"Yes and there's something we need to talk about and now." the clone frowned.

"Alright" Vali replied nervously. Issei loved sex as much as anybody, and for him to bring up something now meant that this was a big deal.

"Diodora is even more disgusting then we realized." Issei said bitterly.

"Explain" Vali said with cold eyes.

As Issei explained what he learned from Jeanne, he could see the look of fury on his master's face and he couldn't blame her. "Thoughts" Issei said rhetorically knowing that his master was pissed.

"Issei you'd better fuck me harder then you've ever fucked me before right now, otherwise I might just go kill that bastard right now. Oh and this stays between us" Vali said angrily. Diodora was an even greater scum then she ever imagined and she was furious.

"Got it" Issei's clone replied understanding why he shouldn't tell anybody. The girls were extraordinarily protective of Asia and if they knew what Diodora did to the other nuns and by extension what he wanted to do to Asia, they would lose their minds. Raynare would also be in deep trouble since she was working for Diodora before they stopped her.

Scene Skip)

(Issei's mindscape)

"Thanks for the training Belzard." Issei smiled as he looked towards an older guy with blue hair that framed his slim face and dark skin. His name was Belzard and he was the strongest Male before Issei to wield the boosted Gear. He was wearing a dark red tank top that strained his body and some short that were very form fitting around his muscular frame. Issei Belzard and Ddraig were standing in an altered area of his mindscape that he used for training. It was large enough that Ddraig could walk in the room in his full size and he did much to Issei's shock the first time he saw it.

" **You're welcome Issei but you must stay focused. The challenges to come are going to be unique." Belzard smiled.**

" **Belzard is right. Your power is unique even by our wild standards so you must get ready for anything." Ddraig said calmly.**

"Yep" Issei replied calmly before his mindscape started to glow for an odd reason.

" **It would seem your morning has begun. Have fun partner." Ddraig said with a snicker.**

Issei was curious what Ddraig was snickering about, but that didn't take long. As he opened his eyes, Issei was pleasantly surprised to find a naked Xenovia bobbing her head up and down his shaft. "What the heck are you doing Xenovia?" Issei whispered trying to not wake the sleeping nun.

"Well I wanted to give the real you a nice wakeup as thanks for last night." Xenovia said nonchalantly.

"What about Asia. She's asleep right next to me." Issei whispered trying not to wake the nun.

"She can join me when she wakes up." Xenovia said nonchalantly before resuming her work. Despite having two very kinky fallen angels in Raynare and Akeno, Xenovia was actually the boldest of his lovers and this was far from the first time she tried to enjoy his morning wood with another girl in his bed. So Issei shrugged and simply enjoyed the moment as Xenovia used her skilled tongue and later her soft breasts to please his member and after ten minutes of Xenovia's efforts reached his limit.

"Xenovia I'm cumming." Issei whispered trying to allow the nun a chance to get a little more sleep. As Issei watched Xenovia swallow his cream he found himself getting hard again.

"Shower." Xenovia suggested knowing that she couldn't stay quiet if they continued their fun.

"Why not?" Issei shrugged knowing that he needed to get ready for school anyway. Once the door closed, Asia Argento finally began to move having been awake the entire time. The young nun woke up when Xenovia opened the door and walked up to Issei, but was quickly shushed by the bluenette who knew that if Asia stayed quiet she would go unnoticed. For all of Issei's ability he was easy to distract when he was horny and especially in the morning.

"Issei" Asia said a bit bashfully as she got up and made her way towards the guest room Irina set up for her. Her life was complicated enough and she hoped the Red Dragon Emperor would help. Unfortunately, he was doing the opposite.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei sat in the clubroom with most of his teammates after a long day of class, Murayama and Katase weren't there today because they had to make an appearance at the kendo club. His amusement was related to the fact that Irina and Xenovia were walking around with notable limps for most of the morning particularly Irina. Xenovia didn't have it quite as bad as Irina but she was clearly bothered by Issei's rough treatment particularly in the shower. "Alright everyone so are you ready to prepare for our battle with Seekvaira Agares." Vali said calmly trying to stay professional.

"I'm surprised you think we're actually going to have that battle Vali." Issei chuckled knowingly. The first battle of the group was between Rias and Diodora and considering what everyone expected to happen, the chances of their battle actually taking place was slim to none.

"Don't remind me." Vali groaned aware of the same thing.

"Mind if I interrupt for a second Lady Vali. There's something I want to talk about before we get started" Le Fay said calmly catching the group off guard.

"Sure what's wrong Le Fay?" Vali wondered curiously.

"During lunch, Irina begged me to heal her and when I went to see her she was limping big time. Care to explain what happened to her Issei?" Le Fay said with a hint of annoyance. Issei's general policy was after the nightly fun to heal the girls so they weren't walking with a limp the next day. The fact that Irina was walking with such a vicious limp was shocking.

"Oh yeah that was awesome." Raynare chuckled remembering Irina stumble into the classroom and how sore she appeared in the morning. Luckily for her, Le Fay healed her before gym class in the afternoon or she would've been in deep trouble.

"Kiryuu convinced Asia that sleeping in my bed with me would be a way to improve our three-legged race times. Asia asked Irina for help and my lovely childhood friend snuck our nun friend into my room last night." Issei replied nonchalantly.

Vali twitched royally at the news considering what she and Issei spoke about the night before, "So did you sleep with her or was it just a cuddle session." Vali wondered nervously.

"Neither, she just slept next to me and I ignored her." Issei said calmly before adopting a vicious grin on his face that scared the girls. "As for Irina's limp, I guess my clone forgot to heal her after I showed her my appreciation for what she did for me."

The group all shuddered since Issei could be sadistic as hell when he wanted to be. "I see." Le Fay replied though there was a small blush on her face since she knew that Issei would have to be extraordinarily rough to cause Irina that much trouble.

"On that note it's time for contracts everybody, but Issei you stay back." Vali said calmly wanting to change the subject as soon as possible. Quickly handing out the contracts, everyone besides Issei left the room.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Why" Vali said calmly.

"That's a pretty vague question Vali, why what?" Issei smiled. He was well aware of what she wanted to know but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

'Fine you bastard we'll play this game.' Vali thought to herself. "Why are you so against the girls setting you up with Asia? I would've thought you'd love the idea considering you've sunk your claws into so many women already." Vali twitched heavily. Considering how many girls he already was sleeping with, Asia would seem to be an easy situation and the fact that the girls were clearly setting her up with him was obvious.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Vali." Issei teased.

Vali couldn't help but frown since Issei was being his usual stubborn self. "Stopping messing around Issei, I'm being serious. Diodora makes Riser look like an innocent kitten and he's got his sights set on Asia. Rias is utterly clueless and Zechs and the others are focused on the Khaos Brigade. If she's going to be saved, the only one who can help her is you." Vali said angrily.

"I'm aware of that Vali." Issei deadpanned.

"Then why are you being so cold. You cursed Le Fay for three months when she exposed the truth about God's death to; now Asia is in the crosshairs of somebody who's going to turn her into a cock sleeve and you don't even seem to care."

"If you honestly think I don't care you don't know me very well Vali." Issei said coldly before leaving the room. The Asia situation bothered him and he really didn't feel like arguing with her right now.

"Issei" Vali said angrily.

"We'll talk more about this later Vali. I need to calm down for a bit." Issei said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

A calm Issei sat in the hot tub knowing that he had another hour to himself until the girls came home. Even now, he couldn't quite explain why he was so against going after Asia and why he had been so cruel to Irina and Xenovia for trying to set him up with her. "What is it about her that I just can't bring myself to defile her?" Issei wondered. There was something about Asia that made Issei want to leave her alone and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

" **Maybe it's because she's so pure." Ddraig surmised.**

"What do you mean by that Ddraig?" Issei wondered. It was a curious take to be sure

" **Dragons can sense emotions in people and you've gained that to a certain extent because of our training together. Despite everything that happened to her, Asia has maintained an almost pure demeanor and you can't bring yourself to defile her because that purity is rare in your life."  
Ddraig explained.**

Issei couldn't help but agree with that assessment. Asia never wanted to be a devil, but due to Diodora's greed, she was taken from the life she wanted. Rather ironically it was Diodora's own perverted desires that made Issei hesitate even more. "Thanks Ddraig, I guess I just need to relax." Issei replied his annoyance at the current situation fading.

" **By the way, you punished your childhood friend for her role in the stunt but you didn't punish Tiamat's host. You should correct that tonight." Ddraig snickered.**

"Right" Issei chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was enjoying lunch yet again after delivering a special treat to one of his girls. This time, it was Kiryuu who got the punishment for her involvement in the scheme to lead Asia to Issei. Kiryuu got to enjoy an Issei gang bang that lasted most of the night and much like Irina she wasn't healed for it. 'All is right with the world.' Issei thought to himself as he cuddled with Le Fay as opposed to the usual lunchtime sexual exploits. "Hey Le Fay let me ask you something?" Issei wondered.

"Depends what it's about?" Le Fay said with a hint of annoyance. The girls were all aware that a lot was on Issei's mind and that he had rather ironic timing when it came to discussing matters.

"It's about Declan Faust." Issei said calmly.

Le Fay blinked twice since she didn't expect that, "What about him?" Le Fay wondered.

"How could somebody like Declan fool everybody into thinking he was a nice ordinary guy when he was obviously not." Issei wondered curiously. Arthur and Le Fay clearly saw what type of person he was, but Declan fooled everyone else around the Pendragon siblings

"Because just like a certain pervert I know. He was very good at hiding his true nature." Le Fay said cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Issei pouted slightly.

"Oh come on Issei. Even before you became Vali's queen, you were able to fool pretty much everyone into thinking you were just some regular pervert. The only reason we even suspected you were a devil was because Rias got desperate and asked for Vali's help and it didn't take long for you to show your colors." Le Fay reminded.

" **She has a point." Ddraig chuckled.**

'Yeah yeah, I got it Ddraig' Issei replied to his sacred gear before focusing on Le Fay once again. "I get it. If you're clever enough, you can hide how you are from people" Issei chuckled.

"That's right, though if I were you I'd stop thinking about Declan and think about something else" Le Fay smirked grabbing Issei's hands and pressing them against her breasts her desire fairly obvious.

"And here I thought we were just going to relax." Issei smiled as he started fondling Le Fay above her shirt. Unfortunately for them, the door to the rooftop opened and Azazel of all people walked through.

"I hate to interrupt your fun but I wanted to speak to Issei about something." Azazel said calmly.

"Alright" Le Fay pouted as she left Issei alone with the Fallen Angel leader. She was a little furious at the interruption, but she realized that if Azazel was coming to see him it was a big deal.

"This better be good." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"Diodora's getting bolder." Azazel said with a frown.

"Is that so" Issei replied nonchalantly.

"That's right. I doubt Rias told you, but Diodora sent a love letter to Rias directly and she just came by my office and said that she got a second one from him earlier today." Azazel revealed.

"Good grief." Issei chuckled.

"It would be adorable if he was a normal guy, but Diodora is far from normal and we both know that." Azazel said with a very serious tone.

Clearly Azazel knew Diodora's secret and Issei had a very good idea of how, "I take it you watched his battle with Sairoarg and found out what's so unique about his peerage." Issei smiled.

Azazel's eyes widened but only for a moment, "That's right though I'm curious how you found out."

"I've got a source" Issei smiled.

Azazel shrugged since he knew Issei wouldn't tell him who his source was for information. "Alright so we both know what he's like and what he'll do. The question now, is how do we stop it?"

"I've got a few ideas." Issei smiled viciously.

"Excellent, so you won't mind discussing them over dinner." Azazel smirked.

"Absolutely" Issei replied with a smile. Seems things were about to get interesting.

(Scene Skip)

After a relaxing rest of the day and boring session at the ORC Issei, returned home and quickly got showered before he made his way over to Azazel's. Luckily for him, he managed to avoid Irina who would've gotten suspicious had she seen him leaving. In truth, he was lucky that Le Fay kept his meeting with Azazel this afternoon a secret since Vali would want to join the discussion. Finally arriving at Azazel's house, he noticed who was at the meeting and smiled. "This should be good." Issei said happily. Knocking on the door, he was met by Rossweisse.

"We've been waiting for you Red Dragon Emperor. Come on in." Rossweisse said calmly dressed in her traditional suit.

"Thank you Rossweisse." Issei said with a smile as he walked into the house. Quickly making his way to the living room he wasn't surprised to see Serafall Azazel Sirzechs and Odin all dressed in traditional garb.

"I'm surprised you were able to sneak away from the girls Issei." Azazel teased knowing how difficult it was for him to sneak out of the house.

"I'm surprised you actually let Raynare stay while you guys discuss everything." Issei replied knowing Raynare was in the other room preparing drinks.

"Not that I don't enjoy good banter, but we have business to discuss right now." Sirzechs said calmly focusing everybody on the situation.

"I don't know what sort of discussion is really required. When the brat goes after the nun you find him and kill him. Simple as that" Odin said bluntly. It was a surprisingly blunt response and it caught everyone besides Issei off guard.

"Lord Odin that's enough! It isn't as simple as you make it out to be" Rossweisse exclaimed not liking how Odin was acting.

"Oh calm down Rossweisse. Maybe if you were a little more serious, you would have a boyfriend right now" Odin said nonchalantly.

"That's not FAIRRRR!" Rossweisse whined. The fact she didn't have a boyfriend was a big issue for the valkyrie.

"That's not the reason Lord Odin and I'm sure you're aware of that as much as anybody." Issei said with a smile on his face. He didn't care for this meeting and spending his time enjoying the valkyrie would be well worth it.

Everyone turned to Issei with a shocked expression on their face particularly Serafall, "What do you mean by that Red Dragon." Serafall said with an angry glare. She was well aware of what he was planning and she didn't appreciate it at all.

Issei shook off the glare easily and kept talking, "Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman who would be the envy of most women out there but she's held back by her job. Ironically enough, it's something you suffer from as well Lady Leviathan." Issei smiled causing Serafall to blush slightly.

"What are you saying Red Dragon Emperor?" Rossweisse said nervously.

Issei knew he had her and decided to keep pushing, "Let's think about it another way, and granted this is a hypothetical one. Imagine if Rossweisse were to break up with her boyfriend and she's not as focused on her job causing Odin to die. A lot of people would believe rather foolishly that said boyfriend was the reason that the Mighty All-Father was killed. I wouldn't want that pressure no matter how hot Rossweisse is." Issei explained causing Rossweisse to blush heavily. Odin was shocked by Issei's explanation and realized that he was right but didn't say anything for the moment.

"Really" Rossweisse replied with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Issei knew he had her and it was time for the finishing blow, "Why don't you come with me Rossweisse and I'll show you just how beautiful you really are. My clone can finish this meeting so there's nothing to worry about." Issei smiled before walking over to Rossweisse and grabbing her hand causing the girl to blush to atomic levels at the implication

Azazel smiled since Issei was doing a great thing for Rossweisse, "Hey Issei, catch." Azazel smiled tossing a key card towards Issei. It was for a VIP room at a love hotel in the city that Azazel frequented due to Issei's relationship with Raynare. He liked his fun but he didn't want to listen to his daughter have sex in the same house.

"Make sure to have her back by midnight and don't get my bodyguard pregnant you hear." Odin shouted causing Rossweisse to blush.

"Of course Lord Odin." Issei smiled before vanishing in a magic circle with Rossweisse leaving business to be had.

"On that note it's time to return to the meeting." Sirzechs chuckled having watched the scene unfold.

"Works for me." The clone of Issei shrugged.

(Scene Skip)

As he relaxed in homeroom the next day, Issei had an even larger smile on his face than usual. Thanks to Odin, Rossweisse was incredibly stressed out and Issei's seduction served as a perfect stress relief leading to three hours of sex between Issei and the no longer virgin valkyrie. The best part was that an hour in, Issei got a text from Raynare confirming the end of the meeting and their plan. Issei used the time to send clones to his other lovers besides Raynare who was with the clone he left behind.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the battle with Diodora had finally arrived and Issei was as calm as ever. Thanks to his preparations he had a perfect way to make Diodora miserable and he was looking forward to the battle to come. "So are you guys ready." Vali said calmly as she sat with her peerage and Asia who was their guest for the moment.

As much as she hated to do it, Vali gathered everyone together and had Issei tell Rias and her peerage the truth about Diodora's monstrous past the day before. Needless to say that there were quite a few looks of fury on the faces of the girls in both peerages, but Issei promised them that Diodora would pay dearly for his crimes. When Irina asked what he was planning, Issei simply said that it was a secret but insisted that the real Asia stay with him and that he would provide an Asia to serve as bait for Diodora.

"I gotta admit dude. You're vicious when you want to be." Bikou smiled remembering what Issei had prepared for Diodora. Rias was far too transparent so he needed to keep her out the loop of his actual plan but Vali was a different matter. When they learned what Issei set up for Diodora, she almost jumped Issei right there.

Vali smiled herself since it was such a perfect revenge but her focus changed when she got a text from Azazel. "Alright guys it's time to get going." Vali smiled since Rias was about to leave for the battlefield. Diodora had no idea what was waiting for him and he wasn't going to like it.

That's it for Chapter 35 everybody and things are about to get really fun. I'm about to do something incredibly unique for Diodora's revenge so get ready for this one. I also hope you like the addition of Rossweisse to the harem and the unique way I did it. Next chapter the battle with Diodora begins and Issei's plan makes life miserable for the Astaroth heir

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Let the torment begin.

(Rias P.O.V)

The battle between my peerage and Diodora's was about to begin but much to my annoyance, Asia had yet to arrive. "Rias are you sure you can do this." Akeno said nervously looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Akeno" I replied calmly. The door opened and in walked Asia and Issei. I knew this Asia was a fake because of our arrangement with Issei but I'm fairly certain this Issei was a clone.

"Hello everyone" Issei smiled while oddly enough keeping his hands off Asia.

"So Issei care to tell us what your big plan is." Kiryuu questioned.

"No but I'll leave you with this. Don't touch Asia at all." Issei smiled before walking over to Kiryuu and kissing her on the cheek causing me to twitch slightly.

"Got it" Kiryuu smiled from the kiss.

"Don't I get a kiss too Issei?" Akeno said with a seductive smile.

"Sure" Issei smiled before walking over to Akeno and kissing her on the cheek.

"Me too" Xenovia smiled before getting her own kiss. Now Issei walked over to me.

"Do you want a kiss too Rias." Issei smiled.

"Yes" I replied before Issei shocked me and the others by kissing me on the lips quickly before leaving the room.

"He's something else" Kiba chuckled but before I could respond, a magic circle appeared in the room and Grayfia appeared.

"Are you ready Lady Rias?" Grayfia smiled calmly.

"Yes" I said calmly. It was time to put an end to Diodora once and for all.

(Issei P.O.V)

Vali and the rest of her peerage left for Azazel's leaving me alone with Asia and one other person that I requested at the last minute, "So Issei why did you request that I stay with you." Megumi wondered. At the last minute, I asked Vali if Megumi could stay with me and Asia and although Vali agreed, she clearly didn't like it. There was one little detail that I hid from Vali and that was why I wanted Megumi to join the fun to arrive.

"Telling you would ruin the surprise Megumi dear." I smiled as Megumi pouted as she sat with me and Asia as we waited for Diodora to ultimately make his move. Honestly I didn't tell her because I was pretty sure she'd jump my bones in front of Asia and I wanted to watch the show unfold without anything to distract me.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

As Rias and her team arrived on the battlefield Rias was instantly nervous because of the location. In front of them was a large castle with a winding road and the rest of the rocky area was clear. There was no space to hide. "Well here we are." Rias said nervously. She knew Diodora was coming for the Asia clone but she had no idea where or when he would strike.

"We've got company" Koneko said in her usual stoic voice as a massive number of magic circles appeared in the side. The circle was orange with two oddly shaped blades crossing in an L.

"This isn't good" Rias said nervously as a group of demons appeared from the circles.

"To the sibling of the fake Lucifer, in the name of the Khaos Brigade we have come to correct the blight that you have been on devil kind." One of the demons snarled.

"Why you!" Rias yelled out angrily not expecting this at all. Unfortunately, her problems were only beginning.

"Kyaa!" a voice cried out and Rias looked up to find Asia being lifted to the sky by Diodora who was wearing an all-black ensemble featuring a vest jacket with buttons down the middle and black slacks.

"Diodora what's the meaning of this." Rias said angrily faking her fury so Diodora wouldn't realize anything was wrong.

"Well since you wouldn't give me Asia the normal way I've decided to take her for myself." Diodora snickered before flying towards a large castle in the distance.

"Diodora!" Rias yelled out as the man flew out of the view and towards the castle in the distance.

"Hey Rias we have slightly more important things to focus on remember." Akeno said nervously referring to all the creatures in the sky. The real Asia was safe with Issei so they had to deal with the traitorous Diodora.

" **DRAGON SHOT"** a voice cried out and some of the creatures got blasted by a powerful burst of energy. Before Rias's eyes, Vali Lucifer appeared in the sky with her team around her.

"Yo Rias. Why don't you leave these dorks to me and go deal with Diodora." Vali smiled before turning to her team. "ATTACK" Vali roared and her peerage stormed onto the battlefield.

Rias was glad to see Vali but she couldn't help but notice that Issei and Megumi were gone. She figured that Issei would leave Asia alone based on the fact he had a plan, but Megumi was a different story. "Alright Vali just be careful." Rias said calmly before running towards the castle with the rest of her peerage behind her.

(ORC Clubroom)

A smiling Issei looked on as Rias and group ran towards Diodora's castle and they were ready to fight. "Umm Issei, considering what you've already done, why have Rias fight anyway." Megumi wondered.

"Because I'm going to humiliate Diodora and this is just step one." Issei chuckled as he watched proceedings and waited for a specific moment. His plan was nearly complete and it was only a matter of time until….

 ***BOOM***

That. The three teenagers watched the screen light up with a massive explosion from the massive castle that Diodora flew too. "It's time to go Megumi." Issei smiled happily. That explosion was just the first part of his plan and that was the signal to initiate the second part and the part that he was going to enjoy the most.

"Alright" Megumi smiled since she was curious what Issei was planning.

"Let me come too" Asia said firmly catching Issei off guard.

"I'm surprised you want to come considering what he did to you and what he was going to do if he actually got you." Issei said bluntly.

Asia looked up at Issei with a determination in her eyes that Issei never saw before, "I want to confront my past like the others. Like Kiba like Akeno and like Megumi. You'll protect me so I'm sure I'll be fine." Asia said with a smile on her face.

Issei and Megumi were stunned by the confidence but pleased that Asia would take those steps. "Very well Asia let's go." Issei smiled as the three activated a magic circle and made their way to the battlefield.

(Scene Skip)

As the explosion rocked the area right before the gateway to the castle Rias and her team could only smile, "How much do you wanna bet that was Issei's handiwork?" Kiryuu smiled happily.

"That's not a bet even worth considering Kiryuu." Xenovia replied with a smile. Since both girls were so close to Asia, the idea that the man who caused her so much pain was currently in a lot of pain himself was a beautiful thing. Almost as though to prove their point, a magic circle appeared right in front of them and Issei, the real Asia, and Megumi arrived on the battlefield.

"Hello ladies. I believe we have a date with Mr. Asstaroth and I'd hate to be late." Issei chuckled.

Rias couldn't help but smile at Issei's subtle joke, "Let's go Issei and it's nice to see you Asia." Rias chuckled.

"Right" the two replied and the group moved forward together. After going up a winding road they made it to the first gateway. It was a large area with two separate doors that Diodora clearly planned to use for something.

"Diodora we're here." Rias said out loud knowing the man was suffering right now.

"You'll pay for tricking me with a fake Asia Rias. I have my rooks and pawns on the right door and my queens, knights, and bishops are on the left. Pick a door and suffer" Diodora said with a voice that was clearly winded.

"Sounds good to us." Rias smiled as she looked to the group. "Issei Akeno and I will take the queens bishops and knights. The rest of you can deal with the rooks and pawns." Rias whispered. This was not a rating game by any means so Issei joining in was fun.

"Alright but this won't be much of a fight." Megumi chuckled. Issei's plan was already in play and the explosion was the signal for the second part.

"I hope so" Rias smiled as the group separated.

(Left Door)

Issei Rias and Akeno walked through the door to find five figures waiting for them. The first figure was a tall woman who appeared to be a little older than Akeno and Rias with silver hair that was connected by two circular clips right next to her ears with a single bang on the sides. Behind her were four more figures who were currently wearing red cloaks. "Get ready everybody it's time for a..." Rias started to say before the silver haired woman ran towards Issei with a smile.

"What took you so long Master? I got tired of waiting for you." The young woman said happily before running over to Issei and wrapping her arms around him in a large hug.

"What the heck" Rias said in shock as the young woman nuzzled against Issei in a loving fashion that one would expect from one of Issei's girls.

"I take it everyone else knows not to fight." Issei questioned.

"Yes they do Master. Everyone is looking forward" The young woman replied with a pleased smile on her face.

"Good now let's get going." Issei smiled. Rias could only look on in shock at the situation. She came expecting to have to fight the innocent girls but this was something else.

"Issei what's going on, why is she calling you Master, Issei?" Rias exclaimed.

"I'll explain in a moment but we should probably keep going." Issei smiled as he made his way further into the castle with Diodora's peerage following behind him. Rias could only nod and follow until they were reunited with the other members of her peerage and Megumi. Oddly enough, Diodora's peerage was with them and everyone was unharmed.

"Hello girls, I'm sorry I took so long" Issei smiled towards the remaining peerage members.

"Hello Master Issei." The girls replied. The girls had various hair styles and body types so the old Issei would be in heaven by the display.

"Shall we go say hello to your former master?" Issei smiled as they made their way to the next room.

"Yes" the girls shouted with glee.

"Then let's go" Issei smiled as he led the girls towards the next area.

As they made their way towards the next area, Issei walked in front with Diodora's servants trailing behind him and Rias behind them with no idea what was going on. "Issei, what did you do to them?" Rias said in disbelief.

Issei was about to explain it but he was beaten to the punch, "I'll explain it Master Issei." The former Astaroth Queen said happily.

"Go on Cassandra." Issei smiled as he instructed Diodora's queen to reveal what happened.

"Much like young Asia, the entirety of our former master's peerage were originally members of the church. Diodora set up situations that led to us getting expelled from the church and after revealing himself as a false savior, raped us until we were broken and served him loyally" Cassandra explained with a shudder in her voice. Every one of the Astaroth's peerage stopped and shuddered at the reminder of Diodora's actions towards them.

"What happened to you girls was horrible, but what does that have to do with Issei?" Rias wondered.

"Master Issei healed our trauma." Cassandra said happily.

Seeing that everyone was still confused, Issei took over. "To make a long story short, around two weeks ago I snuck into Diodora's mansion and I was confronted by Cassandra who was acting as the guard with Diodora coincidentally away on a task. I knocked her out quickly and while she was unconscious, erased the memories of her time with Diodora. When she came to she asked me what happened to her and why was she where she was. I told her the truth about what happened to her and after a lot of crying on her we worked out an arrangement. Every time Diodora left the house for any reason, I would get a message from her and speed over in order to heal more girls. It took me a week to heal everyone and afterwards they started calling me Master Issei as thanks so I went with it" Issei explained. Amusingly enough a few of the messages came during school so Issei had to make an excuse to leave the classroom and use one of his clones to heal girls in question.

"I see" Rias said with a large smile on her face. Issei essentially stole Diodora's girls from right under his nose little by little. Now they were as devoted to him as she was after the Riser situation and he didn't even need sex to do it. Since they were talking as they walked, the group arrived in the middle of a new room and had quite the guest waiting for them.

"I gotta admit that's pretty devious of you Red Dragon Emperor." Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas chuckled as he stood in front of the group calm as ever.

Megumi was fuming at the sight of her cousin and quickly turned towards Issei, "You knew he was here didn't you." Megumi said accusingly.

A smiling Issei had his boosted gear active and a nonchalant smile on his face. "Uh huh and that's why I had you come along for the ride. I figured if anybody was going to murder the hell out of Zephy over here that it would be you. Plus he has no peerage to help him this time aro-" Issei explained but he was interrupted when Megumi slammed her lips against his.

"Oi we're trying to fight here." Zephyrdor said angrily as he watched Megumi swap spit with Issei for around a minute before pulling away. Not missed by Rias and a few others, was the sound of **BOOST** from Issei's sacred gear five times during the makeout session.

"Sorry about that cousin but I wanted to thank Issei for the chance to get my revenge." Megumi smiled.

 **EXPLOSION**

"Glad to help Megumi and it's time for your revenge." Issei smiled kissing her on the lips once more.

 **TRANSFER**

The gang watched slowly as Megumi took in Issei's kiss and the five boosts of energy. "Oh I owe you big time later on." Megumi smiled as she turned towards her cousin. "Payback time Zephyrdor." Megumi said happily as she focused her magic.

"Bring it" Zephyrdor replied with a scowl.

With Zephyrdor occupied it was time to deal with Diodora, "Shall we everybody?" Issei smiled walking right by Zephyrdor with Diodora's peerage right behind him.

"Why not" Rias smiled as she followed suit. Megumi was getting her revenge and now it was time to confront a no doubt badly injured Diodora. This was a bit anti-climactic as far as she was concerned but that was a good thing.

(Scene Skip)

As the group arrived at the final part of the castle they were met with an incredible sight. What was a once pristine room was now a wasteland and in the middle of the room was Diodora, currently being held by some strange machine by his arms and a gag over his mouth. Diodora's clothes were in tatters and he had bruises all over him but the look of utter fury on his face was hard to miss along with a look of complete exhaustion. Next to him was a clone of Issei's with a shit eating grin on his face. "What did you do Issei?" Rias exclaimed not expecting that level of damage from a simple explosion.

"Actually this was Bikou's contribution to my little plan. He has an attack called Super Ghost Kamikaze that uses senjutsu to create a ghost that acts as a mini bomb. If it touches you it explodes. If magic hits, it explodes. I used some of my magic to turn the bomb into an imitation Asia and waited for Diodora to make his move." Issei smiled. The rest was self-explanatory.

Rias and her peerage were stunned by the revelation but one person wasn't convinced, "If that's true how come it didn't explode when Diodora grabbed Asia. Or when you used transformation magic on her" Kiryuu questioned.

"That's because Diodora didn't touch her himself or with magic. His levitation spell surrounded Asia without directly touching her. Same thing happened with me" the real Issei explained.

"Issei what's that device Diodora is chained too." Rias wondered. The large device was unlike anything she had ever seen.

The clone of Issei smiled viciously as it began the explanation, "It's the remnants of Diodora's trump card and the reason the explosion was so large." Clone Issei explained as Diodora growled through his gag.

"Explain" Rias questioned.

"The device was originally designed to take the power of a sacred gear, amplify it to a massive degree and reverse it. Since he knew he wouldn't get away with his plan, Diodora was planning to use the device to amplify Asia's healing powers and reverse them on the battlefield. The range was enough that even the Khaos Brigade soldiers that the others are fighting would've been affected." clone Issei explained causing Rias to pale from the implications.

"Oh wow" Rias gasped realizing what a bullet they dodged.

"No kidding. Luckily for me, Cassandra told me about it a few days ago. I snuck back to the mansion and modified it limiting the range and boosting the strength. When Diodora tried to attach the device to Asia he basically got nailed point blank with a massive explosion." clone Issei chuckled. "Unfortunately the device was mostly destroyed from the explosion, but I was able to repair it using my magic, while simultaneously modifying it to drain Diodora's magic" The truth was that the device was completely destroyed but Issei quickly created chains to mimic the device with his magic before draining him with his Balance Breaker and Divine Dividing. He actually just finished a moment before the others arrived.

"I see" Rias said calmly. Diodora was captured and everything was working out beautifully so far.

"Umm Master Issei before we kill this bastard, I have one more request." Cassandra said bashfully catching everyone off guard including Issei.

"What is it" the real Issei asked calmly.

"You mentioned that you were planning to give us to Lord Michael so we could recover from this experience, but before you do can you sleep with us?" Cassandra revealed much to the shock of everyone watching and the fury of Diodora.

"Mind answering why? I'll do it, but I just want to know why after everything that's happened you want to offer yourself to me?" the real Issei wondered. He wasn't going to say no and in truth watching a helpless Diodora look on as Issei takes his ill-gotten gains would be glorious. That said Issei would've thought those girls were done with sex forever after being raped as much as Diodora had raped them.

"The girls and I discussed it and we realized that it would be your final way of healing us. You may have erased our memories but our minds haven't completely forgotten what he did to us. We want to truly put our time with him behind us and we are certain you could do that" Cassandra replied bitterly.

"Please do it Master Issei." Various girls from the Astaroth peerage requested as Diodora's rage continued to build.

Issei was admittedly caught off guard but if they were offering themselves he'd be a fool to refuse, "Sure" the real Issei smiled since this situation was working out even better than he thought.

"Issei and his orgies" Kiryuu chuckled.

"Yep but we really shouldn't be surprised." Rias replied with a bitter smile. Rias understood how the girls felt whether she wanted to admit it or not. Rias spent many a night fearing what would happen to Akeno and Koneko if Riser married her as he originally planned.

"Issei, can I join too?" Asia said timidly causing Diodora to start thrashing around in fury since she was the biggest prize of the day.

"Sure Asia." the real Issei smiled before making an additional group of clones to join the one already out so each member of the Astaroth peerage could have their own Issei for their deflowering. As for the real Issei, he took care of Asia himself.

Rias and her peerage simply moved to the sidelines aware that this was no longer their battle as the girls from the Astaroth peerage stripped naked in front of an Issei that was waiting for them. For what must've seemed like a year to the furious Astaroth heir, but was really thirty minutes, the girls were all pleasured and fucked by their own Issei's and the sounds of joy and pleasure must've been like nails to a chalkboard to him. To add insult to injury, whenever an Issei sensed that their girl was going to cum, it would grab his girl and move right in front of the Astaroth heir so her release sprayed him in the face. A few girls even peed on the helpless young man which amused Issei to no end. When it was finally done the girls were all happy and the real Issei was smiling like a loon with his clones having vanished from a job well done.

"Thank you Master Issei." A now re-dressed Cassandra smiled. It was actually impressive to see her so composed considering her moans earlier, but Issei expected she was used to it thanks to Diodora's twisted personality.

"Just call me Issei. The battle should be over soon and I'm sure that somebody from heaven will be waiting for you." Issei said calmly. His job was done and Diodora was miserable so he was very pleased.

"Thank you very much Issei." Cassandra smiled as she and the rest of Diodora's peerage left the room along with their former master for the last time.

Rias took that as her cue to leave but she couldn't help but notice that Issei wasn't moving "You coming Issei."

"No, I wanna have a few words with Diodora here before I kill him." Issei smiled.

Rias looked at Issei skeptically, but nodded her approval "Just make sure to check in with Vali once you're done since she's probably worried about you."

Issei doubted that but nodded anyway, "No problem." Issei smiled as the girls made their way out of the room. Once he was sure that Koneko in particular was out of sensing range he turned towards a corner of the room, "You can come out now Shere Khan. Sorry for taking so long" Issei said nonchalantly.

Out of nowhere the large figure of Shere Khan appeared and he was smiling happily, "My my my, I didn't think you'd realize that I was here." Shere Khan preened as he walked towards the pair. Diodora's eyes in particular widened when he realized what was going on.

"You must be joking. That weak cloaking spell wouldn't fool that many people who actually understood senjutsu." Issei scoffed.

"Maybe so but we have other things to discuss, I must confess that you're little show was rather entertaining, though I do wish you hadn't dropped so many fluids onto this brat's body. I was going to eat him after all." Shere Khan chuckled causing Diodora to growl through the restraints.

"Then let me correct that." Issei chuckled snapping his fingers twice the first snap getting rid of Diodora's gag and the second one dumping holy water all over his body.

"Damn You!" Diodora roared as the holy water burnt his body badly.

"Really, you used Holy water to clean him." Shere Khan deadpanned.

"Yep, because I figured it would be funny." Issei retorted as though it wasn't a big deal.

"I really like you" Shere Khan chuckled though Diodora wasn't as amused.

"I'll kill you Red Dragon Emperor. You'll pay for what you've done to me." Diodora somehow roared despite his body being almost completely charred. His miserable state was truly amusing to Issei.

"Doubt it. You've failed your quest for Asia and your destiny is to be a meal for Shere Khan. I couldn't think of a better fate for you" Issei smirked as he walked out of the room. Issei smiled as he heard the screams of pain from Diodora as Shere Khan ripped his charred body to shreds. Diodora's plan was doomed from the start and the miserable end was much deserved.

That's it for chapter 36 and the end of the battle with Diodora. I hope you all enjoyed the new take. Next time you get to see what Vali and group were doing during the battle and the fallout from the battle with Diodora.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The Battle outside

(Vali P.O.V)

As my peerage and I faced the soldiers that Diodora brought with him, I couldn't help but smile since Rias was in good hands with Issei by her side. Because of Issei's plan, Diodora was screwed and I just had to focus on killing these guys "Lady Lucifer I'm surprised to see you oppose us." One of the soldiers cackled breaking my good mood.

"Too bad for you" I replied before vanishing in a show of speed and blasting him from behind with a dragon shot.

"Oh boy" Kuroka chuckled.

"Looks like Lady Vali's in a bad mood." Ravel chuckled.

"Shut up and help me kill these guys." I twitched since I really wasn't in the mood.

"No problem Vali. **EXTEND RYU-BANG"** Bikou chuckled as his red bo staff appeared.

"We might as well have some fun since we're here." Murayama smiled before drawing out her sacred gear.

"Yep and since Issei is up to his usual tricks, Diodora doesn't stand a chance." Katase chuckled before Senbonzakura appeared by her side.

 ***BOOM**

That explosion meant that Issei's part of the plan had begun and it was only a matter of time until Diodora was taken around. "Alright guys let's finish them off." I roared since I wanted to end this before Issei arrived. All of us charged the soldiers and began attacking and decided to chat as we did so. "Hey Vali, do you know why Issei had Megumi stay with him?" Kuroka wondered as she blasted away one of the soldiers with her fox fire.

There was only one reason I could think of but I figured I'd hide it from them for now, "Sorry no." I replied before using some of my magic to blast a soldier away.

"Well there's something else that might be a bigger concern if you ask me." Le Fay said calmly blasting a soldier with her staff.

"What's that" I replied curiously.

"Issei told us that he got Diodora's location from a source but he didn't reveal that source. Do you know who it is" Le Fay replied causing me to lose focus for a second. Luckily for me, she attacked a soldier that was about to attack me.

"I… actually don't" I replied slightly caught off guard. If his source was Azazel or Serafall, he would've told us and we've spent almost all of our time with Issei otherwise. How in the world did he find a spy in that time?

"Don't worry about it Le Fay. If I were Vali I'd be more concerned about Issei's power once he sleeps with most of Diodora's peerage." Kuroka chuckled causing me to internally groan since I tried to forget that little detail. When he told me that he turned Diodora's girls against him, I asked Issei if he slept with any of them. He told me that he didn't out of respect for the girls and their situation and believed him because Issei wasn't the type. Whether it stayed that way was anybody's guess. Out of nowhere a soldier attacked me but it was destroyed by a holy spear.

"You ladies should really stay focused. We are in the middle of a major battle right now" Irina said nonchalantly having appeared alongside us and was almost certainly the person who threw the spear in question.

"Yeah yeah we get it Irina. Let's just finish this and go home." Murayama said with a hint of annoyance. I couldn't explain why but my instincts were telling me that Murayama knew who the spy was and she didn't like it **.** All of the sudden a magic circle appeared nearby and I instinctively shuddered because I recognized the symbol.

"We've got company and a dangerous one." I said nervously. The person that circle belonged to was a person I knew very well because of my grandfather. Sure enough, out popped another member of the Old Maou Faction a man named Creuserey Asmodeous. He had pale skin with black hair that he tied up in a ponytail and violet eyes along with elf-like ears. His outfit consisted of a long black jacket with a single red checkered line down the middle that split at a purple jewel that allowed the fabric to split off miraculously, grey pants and long black combat boots with two red buckles at the ankles. Before I knew it he was staring straight at me and he smiled slightly.

"My my you've grown so much Vali and you're quite beautiful. I wonder what your grandfather would say if he saw you now?" Creuserey smiled.

"Fuck you Creuserey, my grandfather hates me and I hate him." I replied spitefully. I was kind of glad Issei wasn't here because he'd try to fight this guy. With Azazel so far away, I guess I'd have to fight him myself.

"Well that's a shame. I don't want to kill you since you're a true devil but you leave me no choice." Creuserey said with a smile. Luckily for me, another magic circle appeared nearby and Sirzechs popped out dressed in his battle gear.

"Sorry Creuserey but I'll be your opponent this time." Sirzechs said regally as he turned towards Creuserey.

"Ahh perfect, if I couldn't get rid of Ms Vali I was hoping to kill one of you fake Maou." Creuserey said happily.

"Well keep hoping" Sirzechs replied with a frown on his face. I looked on in shock as Sirzechs fired a single blast of magic at Creuserey that surrounded him in a black sphere of pure power.

"What's going on?" Creuserey gasped as his body was slowly being eaten away by the energy.

"One of the Underworld's enemies is now gone." Sirzechs said calmly as Creuserey died a rather quick and painful death. Because of how relaxed he is most of the time, it was easy to forget what a dynamo Sirzechs was and still is. I know that if not for him, it would've been a much more difficult battle.

"Damn" Bikou said with a chuckle having watched Sirzechs win so quickly. Not long after our group finished taking care of the last of the Khaos Brigade's soldiers. It was a really anti-climactic battle but I should've expected that considering we had everything planned out. "Let's go wait for Rias and our teammates." I smiled since this was a pretty simple day.

(Scene Skip)

Because of how far we were from the castle it took around ten minutes before we saw Rias's peerage in the distance. **"It looks like Issei's plan worked." Albion chuckled.**

"Yeah" I replied barely holding back my annoyance. Rias and her peerage looked as though they hadn't done a thing and Asia was just fine. The reason for my annoyance was that Asia and Diodora's peerage all smelled of sex which meant Issei did indeed have sex with them.

"Told you he'd fuck them." Kuroka smiled with victory.

"Looks like you had a fun day Vali." Rias said with a smile on her face. I couldn't blame her for being pleased since Asia was safe and she didn't have to do a thing.

"Yeah I did. So have you seen my perverted queen?" I frowned.

"Nope. After he did a number on Diodora he told us to bring Diodora's peerage with us. He said something about Michael would do the rest." Rias replied.

I couldn't help but smile slightly since that meant Issei was going to lobby for the girls to return to the church if he hadn't done so already, "Hey Azazel did you contact Michael yet?" I called into the air. Sure enough the twelve wings of the Fallen Angels leader descended from the sky and Azazel appeared with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I did Vali. For now, I need you to take these girls back to the clubroom. They've got a long day ahead of them and if they want their new lives we have to make some arrangements." Azazel said with a big smile which caused the girls to collectively sigh in relief.

"Thank you very much Lord Azazel." A silver haired woman who I believe was Diodora's queen said with a bow.

"Hey I'm just fulfilling my role at this point." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Umm, where is Lord Issei? Surely he killed that bastard by now?" a girl with green hair shaped in twin tails asked nervously.

"I don't know. I assume he'll be here soon." I replied slightly taken aback. These girls were calling him Lord Issei and referring to their former King as 'that bastard' so quickly. It was an accurate description, but to see them call Issei that so easily was a terrifying thing.

"Okay" the girl replied. A moment later Issei finally appeared but I frowned since Megumi wasn't with him.

"So what did I miss?" Issei smiled with two hands in his pockets acting innocent.

"You're a clone aren't you?" I said with a cold glare.

"Yep" the clone replied nonchalantly.

"Megumi is with the real you celebrating the fact that she was able to properly take her revenge on Zephyrdor isn't she." I said calmly. The only reason Issei would've brought Megumi specifically and not tell me was because he found Zephyrdor with Diodora and wanted Megumi to take her proper revenge. I wasn't going to complain since she did deserve her revenge, though I was kind of pissed that they were already having sex.

"Pretty much." The clone replied with a shrug.

"You slept with all of Diodora's peerage and Asia so now you're even more powerful huh." I said yet again.

"Actually no." Issei's clone replied sheepishly catching me off guard. "The boss slept with Asia but Diodora's girls went to dragonic clones. The mutation only works if it's the real Issei or if he uses Gift of the Hydra. Why that's the case I don't really know but apparently it is" the clone replied with a slight frown.

"I see" I sweatdropped unsure of how else to respond.

"So now that everybody's safe, can we go home now?" Irina said with a hint of annoyance in her own voice. Like me she was annoyed with the new competition but she held back since Issei did it for good reasons instead of greedy ones.

"Sure" I replied as the wild day came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

"Issei I'm cumming too." A naked Megumi said happily as she bounced on top of my member having just received a nice load of my sperm a moment ago. After watching Shere Khan devour Diodora, I decided to take the long way back to the battlefield and I found a smiling Megumi standing victorious over her cousin. Even though we were in the middle of a battle Megumi looked to me and asked if we could celebrate her revenge. I saw no reason to refuse since we had such a powerful strike force outside and made a clone to report to Vali before we came back to my bedroom. That was ten minutes ago and the fun was about to end. 

"Hey Megumi I'm afraid that'll be it for now." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine but you're finishing this tonight. Even with that orgy you had with Diodora's peerage you should have enough in the tank for a few extra loads for me." Megumi said with a smile.

"I'd ask how you know about that but I probably don't want to know." I deadpanned.

"You're right, you probably don't." Megumi replied before kissing me on the cheek. Although the mood was good, it was inevitably ruined when my cell phone started ringing.

"I've gotta take this since it's probably Vali." I said calmly as I reached for my phone. Sure enough it was Vali and she was summoning us back.

"Time to go huh?" Megumi said solemnly as she got up and went for her clothes. Our fun was over for now but there was plenty more on the way.

(Scene Skip)

As we arrived at Vali's office, I could practically feel the tension in the room. Much to my amusement Vali was the only person there and she was sitting at her desk with a calm expression. She was clearly all about business. "Issei and I need to have a little chat Megumi. Rias and the others are waiting at her clubroom. Why don't you go join them?" Vali said calmly though anybody that knew her was aware that she was pissed.

"O-okay" Megumi replied nervously leaving me and Vali. It was obvious that this was a private discussion and one that nobody else needed to know about. Once Megumi was gone it was time to get down to business.

"I'll make the privacy barrier." I smiled before snapping my fingers. In a moment the room was soundproofed and the only people who would know what happened were me and Vali.

"I take it you know why I want to talk to you." Vali said sternly her gaze cold as ice. It was actually slightly surprising to see this side of her.

"Yes I do and I'll stop you right in your tracks. Yes I have a spy in the Khaos Brigade, but I cannot reveal their identity due to an agreement we already have." I explained calmly. In truth I was surprised that Vali didn't mention it before, but now was the time for that conversation.

Vali was slightly taken aback by my words but only slightly, "So are you sure you can trust her?" Vali asked calmly. Clearly she trusted me under the circumstances but I also noticed a rather fun slip.

"What makes you say it's a her Vali?" I replied calmly.

"Because I know you far too well to think otherwise, but I'll just ask you this question since you clearly won't say who she is. If your 'spy' betrays you, what will you do afterwards?" Vali questioned.

"I'll kill my little spy personally." I smiled viciously.

"Alright" Vali replied as she got up from her desk.

"Time to go see Rias?" I smiled.

"Yep." Vali replied as we made our way over to the ORC clubroom.

(Scene Skip)

When we arrived at the clubroom I was surprised to find that Diodora's queen Cassandra was gone and outside of Xenovia and Asia, Rias's peerage wasn't. "What happened?" I wondered.

"Before they could rejoin heaven they had to completely lose Diodora's taint so we had Ajuka come to take their evil pieces out. I sent my peerage out on contracts since we didn't really do much during the Rating Game. Xenovia and Asia stayed because they both know what these girls are going through and wanted to help out" Rias revealed.

"For the record Sirzechs was okay with everything and Michael said that he would come once all the girls were finished" Azazel explained confirming what I needed to know. It was kind of ironic that Diodora's brother was the one taking away their evil pieces.

"I see" I replied calmly.

"If you're worried about Ajuka and his intentions, don't' be Issei. He'll do right by those girls especially since it was his brother who wronged them." Rias said confidently.

"If you're so worried about them I'm sure Lord Michael can arrange a way for you to visit them." Irina smiled as she sat with the other church girls. Clearly her annoyance from earlier was gone since she realized they were kindred spirits

"That would be great." One of Diodora's knights said with a smile.

"As long as Michael is okay with it, I'll do it" I replied with a smile of my own. Coincidentally, a magic circle appeared in the room and Ajuka appeared with Diodora's queen.

"Thank you for everything Lord Beelzebub." Cassandra said with a smile.

"Alright now it's time for the rooks." Ajuka smiled. Clearly the process just began so this was going to be a long day. As I watched the rooks leave, I smiled because these girls deserved a new life and they were about to get it.

(Scene Skip)

It took around two hours for Ajuka to remove the evil pieces of all of Diodora's girls. It was truly a tedious situation and went home in order to take a nap. Ironically enough, I was woken up by Irina who came into my room and told me that everyone was brought back to my house since there wasn't enough room in the clubhouse for all of us. As we walked downstairs, Irina told me that some were talking with Asia and Xenovia in the living room. Others chose to relax in the pool and hot tub with a few discussing what it was like being a devil with members of Rias and Vali's peerages respectively. In other words it was a totally full house right now. My family didn't mind since they enjoyed how lively it was. "Man this is insane." I groaned as I made my way into the living room.

"Considering what they've been through, I'd say they earned a moment of peace." Irina smiled as she wrapped her arms around me from behind pressing her breasts against my back and placing her head on my right shoulder.

"I guess" I shrugged since Irina had a point. These girls lost everything because of Diodora and the fact that they even had a chance to get it all back was miraculous.

"Thank you Issei?" Irina said happily.

"For what?" I asked calmly. I didn't do anything special as far as I was concerned.

"You helped these girls get their lives back after what Diodora did and you were under no obligation to do so. So thank you" Irina replied before kissing me on the cheek.

"I see" I replied with a smile. All of the sudden a flash of holy magic appeared and everyone watching knew what that meant. Michael was here and it was time for the girls to go.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night I relaxed in my room enjoying a job well done. It took around thirty minutes to gather all of the girls but once they were done Michael took them to a place he started setting up with the help of the other Seraphs. The goal was to get the girls used to the Holy life again before anything major would happen. Irina Xenovia and Asia each promised to visit the girls and roped me into doing the same once in a while. Now it was time to send my clones to the girls that remained and I was pretty tired considering everything I had to deal with today. "Here we go" I groaned as I started to create the clones to leave for each of the girls, but when the first one opened the door I was surprised to find Murayama was there wearing a pink negligee that hid the fact she likely wasn't wearing underwear.

"Mind if we talk Issei." Murayama said nervously. The fact that Murayama came to me personally was surprising since she didn't live in the house. This was clearly a big deal.

"Sure" I nodded as the clones made their way out with the exception of the one I saved for Murayama. Once the door closed Murayama looked at me nervously. "So what's wrong?" I asked calmly staying on my spot on the bed.

"Who is your spy Issei?" Murayama said nervously.

I couldn't help but frown considering that my spy, or soon to be ex spy was her kendo rival and asked me specifically not to tell her but I had to say something. Getting up from the bed, I walked over to Murayama and cupped her face, "Murayama I don't have a spy right now." I replied before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. We kissed briefly before Murayama pushed me away clearly wanting to get a word in before we start our coitus.

"I'm not joking Issei." Murayama said angrily. Clearly sex wasn't part of Murayama's plan, oh well.

"That's fine because I'm not either. I did have a spy and that person was feeding me information on the Khaos Brigade, but I don't anymore" I replied with a smile.

"Is the only thing you two did exchange information." Murayama asked nervously causing me to raise my eyebrows.

I couldn't help but chuckle since Murayama clearly knew who my spy was and instead of confirm it, only wanted to know if we were having sex. She was oddly jealous considering how many girls she shared me with, but I told her the truth. "That's right. It was only an information exchange and that's it." I replied with a smile before Murayama sighed in relief.

"Good" Murayama replied before walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me. Turns out, sex really was on the menu.

(Scene Skip)

While Saturday was relaxing in every way, Sunday was the complete opposite. We were called into a massive meeting by the Devil Council who revealed that Diodora was found dead in the room he kept Asia in, though only his pinkie finger remained. Afterwards they interrogated me in particular on why I hid my actions from my King and why his peerage was now with heaven. I calmly answered the question since it wasn't a big deal, "I told Vali about Diodora's actions and that was enough as far as I was concerned. As for why his peerage is with heaven, it's because those girls were never meant to be devils and they lost that because of Diodora."

"What of Asia Argento who was clearly a former member. By your logic she should be with Heaven as well." one councilor sneered catching me off guard.

"I can't answer for Asia since her situation is a bit different, though I imagine if Asia truly wanted to return to the church Rias would be fine with it." I replied. Asia then said she was happy with her new life which put that topic to bed. The fun part was when another councilor suggested that we have two final battles in the competition. The first was Sona vs Seekvaira since they were considered two of the strongest minds among the Youth Devils and the final one was our team vs Sairoarg since we were the two strongest fighters. Now that was a battle I was looking forward to.

The only interesting part of the meeting outside of that was when one of the councilors suggested that Megumi reclaim her spot as Glasya-Labolas heiress and leave Vali's peerage. Megumi declined saying she was as happy as ever but when the councilor asked who would be the new heir, Megumi suggested that her father take the role until such time as she could have a child of her own, a thought she had while looking subtly towards me much to my amusement and Vali's annoyance.

Later that night, Megumi had sex with the real me and we discussed her status in Vali's peerage and with me. I told her that I would give her a proper heir in due time but it wouldn't be for some time. Diodora was defeated and there were new starts all around.

That's it for Chapter 37 everybody and this puts an end to the Diodora Arc. As of right now, I do not plan on putting Diodora's queen in Issei's harem and they will stay in Heaven for now. Next chapter there's a mission involving Odin but the people in it are not who you'd expect.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The calm before the storm

(ORC Vali Clubroom)

Issei Hyoudou was relaxing in the clubroom just as he had for two weeks since the end of the battle with Diodora. Rias's group handled the few stray devils that went their way and because there were no major missions, Issei could focus on training his various powers and spending time with his many women; a group that now included the former members of Diodora's peerage. Issei agreed to visit the girls once a week and with them no longer being devils, Issei was free to add the girls to his vast collection and during his last visit did so. Right now he was relaxing in a chair with Irina in his lap as Azazel briefed them on the latest news. "You're joking right Azazel." Vali growled causing Issei to perk up.

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking Vali. Sirzechs want Rias and her team to escort Lord Odin to the meeting but Odin agreed only if he could have Issei come with them." Azazel replied almost helplessly. He knew that Vali would not take the news well.

"With everything that's going on, why not have my team escort Lord Odin. We're the strongest group outside of Sairoarg and if they think Odin is in any level of danger it would be from foes Rias can't take." Vali said angrily.

This was about to get ugly but Issei finally broke his silence, "If anything that's exactly why they're having Rias do it." Issei said calmly.

The whole room looked at Issei like he was crazy but it was Le Fay who ultimately voiced her issue. "Care to explain what you mean by that Issei?" Le Fay said angrily.

Issei shrugged off Le Fay's tone and replied, "In the last few months, you've had two major youth devils revealed as traitors. One that went after and seemingly killed his cousin in order to claim her spot"

"What's your point Issei?" Vali said angrily. She knew what he was implying but really didn't like it.

"My point is, that you are still the granddaughter of the original Lucifer and one of our enemies is the Old Maou Faction. Meanwhile, Rias is the LAST person anybody would believe to be a traitor."

"So you're saying because of my bastard grandfather I can't be trusted." Vali screamed out tears threatening to form on her face.

"Basically" Issei replied as calmly as he could.

Vali was practically in tears from the cold remark, but she had to show strength right now, "Fine then. Since Odin asked for you I say you go, but this conversation is over." Vali said angrily before teleporting away.

Irina got up from her spot thinking that her childhood friend would make a move soon but surprisingly he stayed in his spot. "Umm, shouldn't you follow her Issei?" Irina said nervously. Vali was clearly upset and despite Issei's cruel words. He was the only one who could help her.

"I will shortly. Vali needs some time to herself and I'm gonna give it to her." Issei replied nonchalantly before getting slapped in the face by Le Fay.

"You heartless bastard. Why did you say that?" Le Fay said angrily.

"Because if I didn't say it nobody would because you guys are afraid of hurting her feelings. Was it horrible yes, but it was the right move. Just like when I punished you for what you told Irina." Issei said with a cold stare back.

"But"

"But nothing Le Fay. I will speak to Vali soon but for now she needs to vent." Issei replied calmly.

"Fine" Le Fay pouted. She didn't like it, but Issei would deal with the problem in due time. He was that type of person.

(Vali P.O.V)

After leaving the ORC, I went back to Issei's house in order to go use the training area to box. "Damn those bastards." I cursed as I used a punching bag that I set up around twenty minutes ago to vent my anger. After all I've done, they still don't fucking trust me. I can't believe it.

" **Vali you need to relax. Whether you like it or not Issei is right." Albion said out loud.**

"Yes I know Albion but it still sucks." I groaned as I finished my workout. I was a little surprised that nobody came after me, but then I realized what was going on. Calming myself for a moment, I shouted out to somebody I knew was watching, "You can come out now Issei I'm done venting for now." Sure enough my queen shimmered into existence with a smile on his face.

"That was one heck of a workout. I rarely see you that pissed." Issei teased as he gazed at me in my current appearance. I was in just a silver sports bra and booty shorts so my toned body was out in the open. Yeah not exactly a subtle appearance but considering I was venting it was fine.

"Yeah yeah, so is this the part where you tell me I was wrong and after we argue for a bit you get me to calm down by fucking my brains out." I said sarcastically not paying attention to what was happening. I knew Issei was here to discuss what happened with me and I figured it would involve sex since it was Issei who came to see me.

"No" Issei replied in a dark tone that caught me off guard. In a flash I was facing the wall with my hands pinned against the wall by magical handcuffs and my rear sticking out. "This is the part where I fuck away any sour feelings you may have left." Issei said in a tone that meant only one thing was coming. Turning my head around, I could see that Issei was completely naked and his hard-on was out and ready to go.

"Then fuck me already" I growled out.

 **LEMON START:**

Before I could say anything else I felt Issei grab my pants and the connecting pair of panties and pull them to the ground. "You're not playing around are you" I said in a hungry tone.

"Nope" Issei smiled and I could only wince as Issei slammed into my pussy.

"AHHH" I cried out since he slammed in with no foreplay at all. The only reason he was able to get in as far as he did was because of how he molded my pussy in his shape.

"Well let's get started Vali" Issei smiled as he pressed his body against me pushing his large member deep into my womb before grabbing my breasts over the sports bra.

"Issei!" I moaned happily as he began moving inside me while fondling my breasts from behind. The almost animalistic way that he took me was causing the dragonic instincts inside me to cry out with happiness. I could even feel my passage get wetter with each thrust and Issei could too.

"Didn't think you liked rough sex Vali? Not that I'm complaining either way." Issei whispered into my ear before biting it softly causing me to moan again.

"You… surprised me that's all…. I thought you'd just tease me like you usually do" I said calmly. Looking back, I could see a hungry look on Issei's face and I got even wetter because of it.

"Well since we've established I'm in control, it's time for a little lecture Lady Vali." Issei said with a devious smile on his face as he pulled out of my entrance. Issei quickly spun me around so I was facing him with my sports bra still hanging above my exposed breasts and Issei got a good look at my now soaked pussy. Before I could say anything Issei grabbed my hips and lifted me into the air before slamming his member into me again. "Do you honestly think Sirzechs would let Rias go on this mission considering the danger involved?" Issei smirked as he moved inside me just as before

"No…but..." I moaned as he moved inside me yet again. This time there was no pain because my passage was properly lubed up so Issei could have his way with me without any effort at all. Not that it was any effort before.

"The ones behind this are no doubt the elders above him. They stupidly believe that you're a traitor and as a result they want to limit your ability to impact the devil world even more then you already do. Sirzechs had no choice, but to bend to the fools and that's the situation" Issei said calmly continuing his movements like they were natural.

"So… why…are you… involved" I replied in between moans.

"Odin knows how powerful I am and it'll make Rossweisse easier to deal with." Issei replied with a smirk that I knew very well.

"You… slept with her…didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer and having gotten used to Issei's new rhythm.

"I did but right now I'm focused on you" Issei smiled before leaning in to kiss me for the first time though it was on the cheek.

"Issei" I replied nervously unsure of the whole thing was making me feel. Issei was assaulting my body with his dick and my mind with his words. It was a true domination in every sense of the word.

"This should already be obvious to you Vali, but the devil world is heavily political and right now they're in a rotten spot. There were 7 Youth Devils who they believed would be the new generation: You, Rias, Sona, Zephyrdor, Diodora, Seekvaira, and Sairoarg. Sure Megumi is alive again and she would be in Zephyrdor's spot but she doesn't seem to want to return to the heiress role. Zephyrdor and Diodora were traitors and are now dead. Sona is smart, but if she actually intends to make that school of hers she's gonna make a lot of enemies and fast. Seekvaira is an okay chick, but she doesn't strike me as the ruler type. Sairoarg is powerful, but he's gonna have a lot of problems not having Power of Destruction. You and Rias are the only ones with any type of future but she's nowhere near as powerful as you are. So they want her to do this and have it boost the opinion of her amongst the major devils" Issei explained as he continued to move inside me. I didn't know what was more impressive, the fact that he was doing this while not losing his pace or the fact that he was so dead on about everyone even Seekvaira.

" **He's a strange one this queen of yours." Albion chuckled internally.**

'Yes he is.' I replied with a smile. The annoyance in my heart was gone after the odd lecture-fuck combo and as Issei promised the sour feelings were gone. "Thanks Issei." I replied with a smile.

"Sure but you won't thank me in a second." Issei smirked and before I could realize what was going on Issei's seed burst into my body. It was a surprise creampie, was one of his favorite tricks and one that caused me to cum out of surprise.

"Not cool Issei" I frowned.

"So what are you gonna do about it" Issei smiled with his usual sarcastic tone before getting rid of the handcuffs allowing me to move my hands properly again. He was going to get it now.

"This" I smiled as I activated a magic circle underneath him and brought us to my room. Before he could say anything I pushed him onto the bed quickly straddled him before pulling off my sports bra and tossing it to the side. It was time to show Issei whose boss.

"Now there's the White Dragon Empress I know and love." Issei smiled happy.

I took a quick glance at my clock and realized there was another hour till anybody got back to the house and I was going to take full advantage of the time while I could. "Ready for Round 2 Issei."

"As you wish Lady Vali." Issei replied and it was time for Round 2 to begin.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

A few days later, Issei was back in the Underworld in front of the Gremory mansion along with Rias and the rest of her peerage. The group was waiting for Odin who was apparently using a special means of transportation. "This should be interesting." Issei muttered as the group awaited Odin's arrival.

"Why are you joining us for this mission?" Xenovia wondered. The group was only told that they were escorting Odin and Issei would be joining them but the reason why wasn't made clear.

"Heck if I know. Devil politics are just weird." Issei replied calmly. He knew the truth but it wasn't really Xenovia's business.

Rias could only shake her head since she knew Vali was not happy with the current situation and understood why Issei was silent. "Please stay focused on the mission Xenovia. This is big for us" Rias said calmly. This was going to be a big mission and she was determined to improve.

"Right" Xenovia replied calmly.

It took another few minutes before a massive carriage that could easily hold the entire peerage arrived being led by an eight-legged horse. "Unbelievable it's the legendary Slepnir" Rias gasped as the steed landed and Odin Rossweisse and Azazel appeared from inside.

"Yes and as much as I'd love to discuss more, I do want to get to the meeting place as soon as possible." Odin said calmly.

"Very well" Rias replied and the group got on.

(Scene Skip)

The trip was only a half-an-hour old and things were already complicated. "I'm sitting on Issei's lap" Akeno complained.

"No me" Kiryuu protested.

"Why not me" Asia yelled angrily.

"That spot is mine" Xenovia said firmly.

"As King I should go first." Rias said angrily. The moment Issei sat down, the girls from the Gremory peerage all seemed to fight for the position on his lap much to the amusement of Odin and Azazel and to Rossweisse's embarrassment. Azazel suggested that Issei make enough clones so each girl could have the spot and Issei turned it down because he wanted to conserve as much energy as possible in case something went wrong. So for the last minute the girls were arguing over who would rest on Issei's lap.

"ENOUGH!" Issei roared growing tired of the situation and everybody turned towards him. "This is a serious mission guys and I'm only here as backup. If you can't focus on the task at hand maybe I should just go home." Issei yelled out.

The girls all looked at each other before nodding and calming down, "Sorry Issei. As a representative of the Gremory family I should behave better." Rias spoke for the group.

"Good now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep" Issei replied taking his spot and closing his eyes in order to nap. He didn't know if anything was going to happen but he wanted to be rested and ready in case it actually did.

(Murayama P.O.V)

"Here we are" I grumbled as I arrived at Angel Academy. They were having a kendo match today and thanks to some help from Kiryuu I was able to get a ticket to watch it. Admittedly, I didn't care who won the match. My goal was to talk to Jeanne because I suspected that SHE was Issei's spy and I wanted to know why she was working for the Khaos Brigade.

"So this is the famous Murayama?" A red headed girl with long hair smiled as I walked closer to the stadium. Her name was Momiji Aika and she was Kiryuu's twin sister. Ironically enough now that she had Peke, Kiryuu resembled this person a lot more, but I had to stay focused on the task at hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Momiji." I said calmly before reaching out to shake her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm sure Jeanne will be glad to see you." Momiji smiled.

'You have no idea' I thought to myself as we made our way into the kendo hall.

(Scene Skip)

The match was pretty straightforward with Angel Academy winning rather easily but now it was time for the hard part. Momiji sent a text to Jeanne saying to meet her at the cafeteria on campus after she got changed and right now I was sitting there with the other Aika sibling. It wasn't a fancy place at all but it got the job done. "What do you think of our Academy Murayama?" Momiji asked me as we sat down.

"It's okay I guess. Outside of having no guys, it's a pretty standard place" I said calmly.

Momiji looked at me almost with amusement, "Well that's fine with me but I'm afraid I have to get going."

"Why" I replied in shock.

"Because I'm here now and Momiji is aware that this isn't her business?" Jeanne said from behind me. A part of me cursed at how lax I was but that same part realized I wasn't here to fight.

"See you Jeanne." Momiji smiled before leaving just for her spot to be taken by my kendo rival.

Looking at her straight in the face, I could tell she had a good idea of why I was here and found it amusing, "I'm just going to cut straight to the chase Jeanne. Have you been talking to that guy I brought with me to the gala a few weeks ago." I said angrily.

"What are you talking about Mury? I barely remember that boring Gala and I certainly wouldn't be talking to a guy who's dating my rival. That's pretty bad form even as far as rivals go" Jeanne replied nonchalantly to my annoyance.

"Quit joking around Jeanne." I said angrily. She was clearly screwing with me and clearly knew Issei.

Jeanne looked at me with an almost pitiable glance before speaking again, "Even if I was speaking to the guy you brought, which I wasn't. Why would I tell you about it?" Jeanne said in a haughty tone.

"Stop screwing with me!" I said angrily slamming my hands against the table. This was not a joke to me. I needed to know what was going on and I didn't care how much attention I drew to myself.

Jeanne looked at me with an annoyed expression before speaking again, "Keep acting like that and I'll have you thrown out of here. We both know you don't need that Murayama." Jeanne said calmly.

I took a breath and realized Jeanne was right, "See you later Jeanne." I said angrily as I got up to leave.

"It was nice to have this little chat and please tell Issei that I said hello." Jeanne smiled causing me to severely twitch.

"I will" I replied before leaving. There was no doubt in my mind that she was his spy, but she wasn't going to discuss it with me. Oh well.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

With the argument about who sits on Issei's lap over, things got fairly boring for the Gremory group as they made the long trek to the meeting area and Issei decided to break the ice in a fascinating way, "So Lord Odin is life in Asgard anything like the comic books." Issei smirked. Based on his personality he was certain that Odin would've at least heard of the comic books and he couldn't help but ask.

"I should hope so, since I allowed those two into Asgard so he would do the world justice." Odin smiled catching the whole group off guard.

"You're joking" Issei said in shock.

Odin smiled at the group deciding to share a little bit of fine. "I'm very serious actually. I heard rumor that a young writer named Jack and his editor Stan were trying to work on a comic book based on our world and I wanted it to be authentic. So I took Stan and Jack to Asgard and allowed him to research us in exchange for them keeping the supernatural world secret" Odin replied happily.

Before his discovery of porn, Issei was a bit comic book fan in his own right and so he was very familiar with the mythology of Asgard, "This can't be good." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong Issei?" Xenovia said nervously. For Issei to be concerned about anything was a problem.

"In the comic books Odin had two sons Thor and Loki. Thor was the noble God of Thunder who was the rightful ruler of Asgard, but his other son Loki was a troublemaker. He believed that Asgard should rule over all and he disliked anybody outside of the Asgardians.

Everyone digested Issei's words before Rias came to a terrifying realization, "You're not saying."

"Yes Rias, I think there's a very good chance that Loki will show up to try to interrupt this meeting and that is why Sirzechs had me join this group." Issei said ominously.

"I see" Rias replied unsure of what else to say.

"Yes and as much as I like you Red Dragon, Loki will kill you easily." Odin said with a stern look on his face.

"Lord Odin" Rossweisse shrieked clearly not approving of his blunt response.

"I don't know about easily, but you are right that Loki is a difficult opponent for me." Issei replied with very little concern.

Odin looked at Issei for a moment and the brief look of shock on his face was telling, "I see" the old man replied. Issei was apparently a lot stronger than he originally expected which meant things were about to get interesting.

"Well that's only a theory so I have nothing to worry about." Issei smiled as the journey continued.

(Murayama P.O.V)

After I left Nochizuri, I teleported over to Issei's house in order to use his pool to calm down. I told my parents that Katase and I were hanging out so they wouldn't be concerned and amusingly enough Katase had the same idea. Right now, I was relaxing on an inner tube in a light yellow bikini. Yeah it was silly but it was easier this way. Katase was doing the same thing that I was in a blue two piece that wasn't very flashy but got the job done. "I wonder how Issei's doing" I said calmly as I relaxed in the pool. I was a little worried about the mission just like everyone but I figured that Issei would be fine.

" **Proximity alert"** the security system that Issei employed shouted out bringing us from our musing.

"What's going on" Katase said nervously. Lucky for her Le Fay had the answer.

"To most of the school, the only people staying in Issei's house are Irina and Xenovia. To make sure that the truth isn't discovered there's a proximity alert to give the others time to teleport away." Le Fay explained from the hot tub before swiping her hand revealing a small square screen that no doubt showed the front door. I was a bit curious what was going on, but I soon got my answer, "Murayama you need to come here right now" Le Fay said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Okay" I said calmly as I got out of the pool and went over to see who was at the front door, "That bitch" I yelled angrily since I couldn't believe what I saw. Waiting in front of Issei's door was Genevieve Arcana herself dressed in casual clothes and with a wry smile on her face.

That's it for chapter 38 and things are about to get very fun. Next time Jeanne meets with a few of Issei's fellow lovers while Issei has to deal with a tricky foe in his own right.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Jeanne, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Rossweisse, Former Astaroth peerage


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Things get up in the human and devil worlds.

(Murayama P.O.V)

As I made my way up to the living room, a lot of questions popped into my head regarding Genevieve and her appearance at Issei's house. Why was she here? What is her relationship with Issei and just as importantly why did she not say anything when I went to see her. Finally arriving at the living room, I could see Jeanne was sitting in the living room calm as can be. Joining me Katase and Le Fay were Irina and Ravel who no doubt saw the alert and acted on it. "Hello Murayama, it's nice to see you." Jeanne said with a calm smile on her face.

Every fiber of my being was telling me to stab her with the Serpents Blade but I held back due to the problem's it would no doubt cause, "Likewise Jeanne but I'm curious what you're doing at Issei's house." I replied hiding the annoyance I felt.

"I came to ask him on a date. I heard from a few sources that he wanted to be a harem king and figured I'd put my name in the hat" Jeanne replied breaking my calm expression.

"WHY YOU!" I yelled out again before Katase had to hold me back.

"She's just messing with you Mury calm down." Katase admonished me.

I took a calming breath before staring back at her. "So why are you really here Jeanne?"

"It's" Jeanne started to say before a magic circle appeared next to her ear. "Issei!" Jeanne said out loud catching me off guard. "I know that but… I just wanted to… can I at least explain myself…okay fine…" Jeanne said angrily before the conversation seemed to come to an end.

"It seems that Issei wasn't too thrilled with your actions." Irina smiled and although it should've made me happy it bothered me. It meant that Jeanne acted on her own and that could only mean trouble.

"That's right." Jeanne replied with her head down.

"Let's ignore how you knew about his house for the moment. How did you become his spy?" I asked calmly. Considering her roommate is Kiryuu's sister and her love of making trouble it wasn't a large leap.

"Issei somehow knew I was a member of the Khaos Brigade when he saw me at the gala, though I still don't know how? In exchange for keeping my secret, he asked me to spy on my team for him."

"So he blackmailed you." I replied with a bit of surprise. I was curious how Issei knew as well but he probably wouldn't tell me.

"That's right. Funny thing was, a week after our arrangement began, he called me and said that if I gave him the address for Diodora's true home base, I'd be free. So I did and he told me that I didn't have to spy for him anymore?" Jeanne explained.

"And yet here you are, walking into his home without a care in the world." Le Fay deadpanned and I couldn't blame her. He gave her an out and she still came to see her.

Jeanne looked up with a bittersweet smile and said, "Yeah not my brightest moment. I should've just called him but I was afraid he wouldn't answer." Jeanne replied.

That bothered me but clearly I wasn't the only one, "So what's so important that you would come see him directly." Irina wondered.

"I heard rumor that Lord Odin is being escorted to a big meeting by a group consisting of the Gremory peerage and Issei. I wanted to warn him that Loki is planning to ambush Lord Odin and his escorts at some point during the trip. I don't know how powerful Issei is but I doubt he can handle a true god." Jeanne explained and that's when panic set in. All of us were aware of Issei's power but we agreed that a true God like Loki would be a problem.

"Shit we have to get Lady Vali. Issei's gonna need our help." Katase yelled out grabbing her phone and leaving the room. She was simply the first to act but all of us were thinking the same thing.

"You should probably go now." Irina said calmly and I agreed. Questions would be answered on another day.

"You're welcome" Jeanne huffed before leaving the house.

(Issei P.O.V)

"I guess I was right after all." I smiled as I sat in the room with Rias Azazel and Lord Odin. When the proximity alert for my home arrived, I checked it and discovered that idiot Jeanne had shown up. While it was slightly flattering, it made no sense for her to do that. After she mentioned Loki I hung up and turned to the group I was with.

"Before you go get any bright ideas, Loki is a whole different monster from anybody you've fought until now. Defeating him would be impossible" Odin lectured.

"Even at my full power." I asked calmly well aware that he knew about my real strength.

"Yes even at full power, but we both know you wouldn't use it." Odin smiled.

"Wait a minute, what is he talking about Issei?" Rias asked in shock. She clearly wasn't aware of just how powerful I really was. Hell even Vali wasn't completely aware of my full power.

"When I fought Helios during the Rating Game with Zephyrdor, I used a large amount of power, but not my full strength. Admittedly I probably should have since Helios was a lot stronger than I thought." I shrugged.

"How powerful are you really?" Rias wondered.

"I could probably give Fenrir a fight with my full power but whether or not I could win is hard to say." I shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"There's no way you can be that powerful." Rossweisse gasped. I couldn't help but chuckle before walking over to Rossweisse with a cheeky smile on my face.

"I said probably Rossweisse and I hope that this won't be our last kiss." I said before kissing Rossweisse on the lips much to the annoyance of Rias and the amusement of Odin and Azazel. Rossweisse was stunned initially, but gathered herself and started kissing back. Rias's peerage Odin and Azazel watched as we made out for a minute before I pulled back.

"Okay" Rossweisse said with a daze.

"Are you quite done?" Odin said nonchalantly causing Rossweisse to blush heavily.

"For now yes" I smiled before sitting back down.

"And you wonder why women fall for you so easily." Azazel deadpanned. I was about to say something but Odin stopped me.

"We can praise the Red Dragon later because Loki is nearby." Odin said calmly.

"Right" I replied calmly as Slepnir stopped moving allowing us to all fly outside. Loki was coming and we wanted to greet him properly.

"Here he comes" Rias yelled as a ripple in time appeared and Loki arrived. Loki was a handsome man who reminded me of a delinquent with his sharp eyes. He had light blue hair that floated behind him with two small bangs and gold earrings. His pure white robes showed the elegance of a god and I could only smile at his appearance.

"Hello Loki what brings you here?" Odin said sarcastically.

"I came here to stop your foolishness father. These beings are beneath you and you shouldn't be working with them." Loki said smugly causing me to twitch something fierce.

"You'd do well not to underestimate these beings Loki." Odin replied causing me to smile.

"Oh please. Fenrir could kill every last one of them without wasting his breath. The only one who might survive is the Red Dragon Emperor and that's a might." Loki taunted. I was shocked at how blunt he was, but sadly he was right.

"Take that back" Rias yelled angrily. Her pride was clearly hurt by Loki's response and the fact she wasn't aware of how overmatched she was never ceased to amaze me.

"Why should I Gremory girl. Your brother would be a challenge but you. You're nothing." Loki scolded. He was really laying it on thick and Rias was going nuts.

"That's quite enough Lord Loki. Since you're so convinced that we can't beat you, how about a challenge." I spoke up wanting all this nonsense to come to an end.

"Issei" Rias gasped no doubt worried for me.

"What did you have in mind Red Dragon?" Loki sneered.

"Since you're so confident I can beat Fenrir, how about I face him one-on-one with no interference from anybody. I win, you go away. Fenrir wins, well you can do as you please." I smiled.

"Are you insane Issei" Rossweisse yelled out in shock.

"He's right Issei. Don't do it" Rias complained as well. Oh I do love being underestimated.

"Very well Red Dragon. Follow me" Loki smiled as he started flying towards an empty location. I followed behind with a smile on my face.

" **Partner, are we going to use that?" Ddraig wondered.**

'Yes Ddraig we will.' I replied. It always struck me as odd that my balance breaker was so simple despite the fact that I absorbed so many sacred gears and powers. It turns out, that if I focus on the seal on my back as I call it out; my balance breaker becomes a whole lot stronger. As we arrived in the middle of a mountain clearing I was happy that Loki was taking me seriously, "So we're going to fight here Loki?" I questioned.

"Yes. This clearing is such that you won't be able to escape when you realize how overmatched you are." Loki smiled as he activated a magic circle.

"Here he comes" I smiled as I watched the legendary wolf Fenrir appear in front of me. He was ten meters long with bluish-grey fur and 2 horns coming out of the side of his stomach. I knew that I was facing a beast of legend. As the mighty wolf roared, the dragon in me smiled at the challenge.

"Yes. Smile once more before you face your defeat." Loki taunted.

"Issei don't lose" Rias yelled from a safe distance away.

"That's the plan." I replied calmly as I began to focus my energy. I quickly got to the level I was at before I went to balance breaker against Helios knowing that things were going to get far more interesting very soon.

"Incredible. He has so much power." Rossweisse muttered from afar. Oh I love having a dragons hearing. With my power nearly there I began to focus on the power inside my seal.

"What's this" Loki growled as he noticed the seal on my back glow a bright crimson.

"Get ready Loki, **BALANCE BRE-"** I started to say before a familiar portal appeared in front of us causing me to lose focus.

"What's going on?" Loki said angrily and I couldn't blame him for being annoyed. Kuroka walked through first followed by Vali Megumi Bikou Arthur and Le Fay. It looks like she kept Murayama Katase and Raynare back home but otherwise her most powerful members were there.

"Sorry for interrupting the fun, but I couldn't very well let my queen face off against a God alone." Vali beamed with confidence that would've been endearing if it weren't for the fact she was ruining my plan.

"We had a deal Red Dragon. What's the meaning of this?" Loki questioned.

"I have no idea. My master clearly didn't have faith in me so she decided to step in." I replied with a hint of annoyance. If Katase told her the truth, Vali wouldn't have needed much to make the leap that I would fight her. Damn this was kind of annoying.

"You should be thanking me Issei. You're up against a wolf that's as powerful as Helios if not more so." Vali growled.

I was about to counter her statement but I heard Loki speak from afar, "This is ridiculous. I came here for a fight not a lovers quarrel" Loki growled snapping his fingers as Fenrir vanished with Loki not far behind. The battle's anti-climactic ending was not what any of us expected but it happened.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

The new group arrived at the hotel where the conference was taking place with very little fanfare and after getting the original group checked in, Azazel summoned Vali to his quarters for a private chat with his old charge. "Why did you come here Vali?" Azazel questioned.

"I was worried about Issei. Loki is no joke Azazel." Vali replied trying to defend herself.

"I'm aware of that but you've forgotten a few things. Odin and I were here and that meant nothing was going to happen. Do you honestly think I would've watched Issei die like that" Azazel said sternly.

Vali frowned as she looked at the man who taught her everything she knew, "You're right but I couldn't help myself. I know Issei's powerful but let's say he fights Fenrir seriously and wins. Loki might have gone back on his word and attacked himself and that would've led to a whole lot of problems." Vali protested. She knew Issei had some serious power and he probably could've won against, but she couldn't help but be worried.

Azazel groaned since he couldn't hate Vali for her feelings on the matter, "I get it Vali. I do but you have to trust Issei in this situation. Now go home and let us finish the mission"

"Alright. Watch out for my queen Zaz." Vali replied before leaving the room to get the rest of her peerage

"You dragons are so stubborn." Azazel smirked as he went over to the mini-bar and grabbed some sake. Just as he was about to reach for a dish, somebody knocked on his door. Amusingly enough, this time it was the Red Dragon Emperor who came to visit.

"Since you're going for the sake I'd say you're doing pretty good Zaz." Issei smiled.

"And I figured you'd be taking the time to have sex Issei." Azazel retorted as he returned to the sake pouring a small cup before sitting down in one of the two chairs in the room.

Issei sat on the second chair with a wry smile on his face, "Considering I'll probably get a rematch against Loki tomorrow I wanted to conserve my strength." Issei replied calmly.

Azazel chuckled a bit, "Fair enough but enough about Loki, we need to talk about Vali." Azazel replied.

"There's nothing to discuss Zaz, she's pissed that Rias got this mission, which she is right to be. However, this won't do her any good. She has to be patient." Issei reminded him.

"Yes and as her queen you need to have a chat with her because we both know she's not. Vali is a major target for the Brigade and getting her upset enough to switch sides would be a major blow." Azazel replied.

"It won't come to that" Issei replied before making his way back to his room. He made it clear to Rias and the rest of her peerage that he was taking it easy so he would worry about how to talk to his master tomorrow.

(Hyoudou household)

Vali Lucifer was not a happy camper. The fact that Issei and Azazel, two of the most important men in her life, were angry at her over wanting to help was a bothersome thought and as she sat in her room in a sports bra and panties she hoped that her queen would be by in moments to make her forget it all with sex. Much to her annoyance instead of a magic circle appearing in her room the regular door opened and Megumi walked in. "What do you want Megumi?" Vali groaned angrily.

Megumi looked at her new master with a wry smile, "To chat with you about what's going on and if I get lucky enjoy a threesome." Megumi said cheekily.

"So talk" Vali yelled back. She clearly wasn't in the mood for games right now and Megumi stepped back for a moment realizing that.

"Don't bite my head off Vali, I'm just worried." Megumi replied before taking a breath. "So what's really bothering you."

Vali took a breath of her own and looked at her friend with a bittersweet smile on my face, "It's Issei. I don't feel worthy to be his queen." Vali said bitterly.

"What makes you say that" Megumi asked in shock.

"Because I haven't done anything to prove myself as his master?" Vali replied.

" **You vastly underestimate yourself. Murayama and Katase were the ones who went out of their way to protect Issei and convince him to join you instead of Rias. It was Arthur whose connection allowed him to learn about Irina's plight and it was Le Fay who revealed Diodora's treacherous nature. Megumi came to your territory and it's just as likely you would've found her instead of him. While you didn't do any of these things directly, it was because of your influence that Issei finds himself in the position he is."**

"Albion" Vali said in shock not expecting that response.

"She's right and you've already received the greatest proof of all that you're worthy to be his master." Megumi smiled knowing that her friend would get a kick out of this next part.

"What's that?" Vali wondered.

"The girls in Diodora's peerage" Megumi smiled.

Vali was confused since that was a strange one, "You'll have to explain that one." Vali replied in confusion.

"Issei infiltrated Diodora's mansion and stole his peerage from under his nose, but he never once attempted to sleep with any of them and we both know he easily could have. Even when they asked him to do so, during the final battle he did so with dragonic clones so his mutation wouldn't take hold. Sure he got to them last weekend but that was only once the mutation was no longer a factor. Why do you think he did that" Megumi lectured.

"I see." Vali replied with a smile. Clearly Issei remembered how much trouble Vali had with the idea of his mutation making him so much stronger than she was. The fact he thought about that was proof that he did care about her

"That's right Vali. Issei cares about you a lot and absolutely finds you worthy. Now why don't you just relax and when Issei gets back you two can talk to each other about what's bugging you." Megumi said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Megumi" Vali replied with relief in her voice. She would have to talk with Issei later and apologize but for now she should really get some sleep.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was relatively simple for Issei and he enjoyed that. Azazel and his fellow cadre Baraqiel watched over Odin during the day so the Gremory group was able to relax. "Let's get some training in Ddraig" Issei mused as he found a nice clearing near the hotel to train. Since it was the middle of the day, he doubted anybody would interfere in his fun.

" **Partner was it wise not to speak to Vali last night" Ddraig wondered.**

Issei really didn't want to discuss the topic but figured that a simple answer would work, "Vali needed to calm down and simple sex wouldn't have done it. With any luck somebody spoke to her." Issei smiled.

"Ahh young love. It's a rather troublesome thing isn't it" a voice cackled catching Issei off guard. Even Shere Khan couldn't completely ambush him especially since his senses were up. That only meant one thing.

"Good morning Lord Loki." Issei said with a sour expression on his face.

"Well done" Loki smiled as he shimmered into existence.

"For the record, I didn't know that Vali was going to interrupt our fight." Issei said calmly.

"I don't believe you but that's alright. We can have our fight now. I can even make a privacy barrier so nobody interferes this time." Loki smiled.

Issei loved the idea of having their rematch but he was cautious due to who he was dealing with, "Let's say we have the battle and I win. What's to stop you from killing me in the aftermath?" Issei questioned. Before Odin and Azazel were bodyguards of sorts but now he was defenseless.

Loki smiled since the question was predictable, "Nothing really. If we fight nobody will know what happened and if I kill you nobody will know." Loki smiled.

"So why should I trust you won't." Issei replied.

"Because if I truly wanted to kill you, I could've done so already." I've been watching you for the last five minutes but I only appeared now. That should tell you enough about the difference in our ability." Loki smirked.

"Touché" Issei said with a bitter smile.

Loki smiled before snapping his fingers and creating a barrier around them. Due to the knowledge he now possessed on barrier's he knew that nobody would sense their power and they were far enough away that nobody would sense the barrier. "Since we have our barrier it's time to reveal your opponent. You will face off with Skol one of Fenrir's children and if you defeat it, I will retreat with honor." Loki said calmly.

Issei raised his eyebrow since he didn't want to use Fenrir. "Very well" Issei replied realizing the battle was about to begin.

"Excellent" Loki replied before activating a magic circle and Skol revealed himself. Skol was very much like his father in appearance and size but he lacked the horns and the power, "

"Here we go" Issei smiled as he began to power up again. Just like before Issei quickly reached the level of power he used against Helios before the large dragon on his back began to glow. "Prepare yourself Loki for you are about to experience a power like nothing you've ever seen, **BALANCE BREAKER** " Issei roared as his power exploded as a light shone from Issei's sacred gear.

That's it for Chapter 39 guys and yeah it's another cliffhanger but I love those things. Loki appears and attack and Issei's got a new balance breaker. Next chapter that balance breaker is unleashed and Issei shows he's no slouch.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Rossweisse, Former Astaroth peerage


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei's new power roars to life.

(Hyoudou Household)

While Issei and the Gremory peerage continued the Loki mission, Vali and most of her peerage spent the time relaxing in Issei's house watching it while the Red Dragon Emperor was out. While the guys played happily in the game room, the girls decided to take the chance to enjoy the pool or at least the pool area. While Kuroka hated water as a cat, she loved sunbathing and the black bikini she was currently wearing did nothing to hide her incredible body as she sat on a chair enjoying the heat provided by the room. Ravel and Xuelan each chose to enjoy the hot tub; the former in a fiery red bikini with yellow flames and virtually naked aside from a small fundoshi. Raynare was also relaxing on the side of the pool perfectly comfortable in a violet bikini resting on her chair. Vali and Megumi raced in the Olympic sized pool the White dragon wearing a silver and black racing suit with that hugged her body beautifully and a black swim cap while Megumi was in a green and black ensemble that was equally as form fitting with a green cap to hold back her hair. The two girls were currently in their fourth race of the day and a smiling Vali touched just ahead of Megumi signaling her victory. "I almost had you that time Vali." Megumi groaned in disappointment.

"Yeah you almost" Vali started to say before she winced for a moment.

"Vali are you okay" Le Fay said nervously. The witch of the group was in a lilac bikini and her blonde hair was flowing down as she sat on an inner tube in a separate area.

"I'm fine. I just got a bad feeling in the back of my head." Vali replied calmly hiding the true source of her problem.

' **So he can use it after all.' Albion said ominously.**

'Apparently so but if Issei's using MY power in a battle, it means that things are getting ugly up north.' Vali said ominously. She was lucky that Murayama and Katase were busy with duties for the kendo club because they would definitely act up.

(Clearing)

As the light around Issei faded, the Norse God had to admit that the new appearance of the Red Dragon Emperor was truly impressive. Issei's new Balance breaker was the same crimson red base with blue streaks along the arms and white wings appearing from the back. Another interesting change was the two blades on the side of his hips. "What do you think Lord Loki?" Issei smiled with his helmet off and his body radiating with power.

"I think this is much better. Get him Skol" Loki smirked as he got out of the way of the two fighters. Skol leaped at Issei covering a fair bit of distance in a matter of seconds.

Issei easily dodged the first attack using his new speed to gain a bit of distance himself. **"Gift of the Hydra"** Issei roared using his favorite technique and making three clones of himself each clone quickly moving to the cardinal directions.

"Skol is a powerful wolf. You won't be able to fool him with a clone technique." Loki lectured as Skol looked at the four Issei's trying to figure out which one was the real one.

"Who said I was trying to fool him." The real Issei smirked from the South of Loki. The other three Issei's immediately charged the wolf and while two of them were quickly destroyed by Skol's claws the third got into his guard just as he wanted.

" **DIVIDE x 5"**

"You have to be joking" Loki spat in disbelief as Skol fell to his knees. The idea that the host of the Red Dragon could use the Divine Dragon's power was infuriating.

The clone quickly moved away as the beast fell to the ground for a second and grabbed the blade on his left side which turned out to be Senbonzakura. **"KAGEYOSHI"** the Issei shouted before dropping the blade. Loki watched in rapid interest as the blades quickly multiplied before turning into rose petals and attacking the weakened Skol.

"AWOOO" the beast roared in pain as Kageyoshi's attack assaulted him. However the real Issei wasn't going to just sit back and let the clones have all the fun. Tapping into his lover's powers yet again he created a 10 foot orb that was radiating with energy.

"Take this Skol. **Dark Magic Attack.** " Issei roared as he fired the attack at the still recovering wolf that was powerless to stop the last attack.

'Oh dear' Loki thought to himself when he realized the latest attack was going to do a fair bit of damage and the massive explosion that followed certainly suggest as much. Perhaps he had underestimated the Red Dragon a bit more than he thought.

'Nice' Issei thought to himself but he stayed calm since the battle was far from over. When the smoke cleared, small burn marks were seen all over Skol's body. "Would it kill you to be in a bit more pain? This is bullshit" Issei grunted in annoyance. Admittedly he didn't use Rias's power of destruction which might have been a mistake but that attack should've done far more.

Loki found the whole thing amusing and made his feelings known, "You have no reason to be disappointed Red Dragon. It's been a long time since I've seen anybody outside of the Norse actually damage Skol let alone cause the level of damage you did. You are truly more powerful than I expected." Loki said with a smile.

"Thanks Loki but the battle isn't over. I've gotta win after all." Issei smiled knowing that his work was far from over and the boosted gear roared to life.

Although damaged, Skol roared with pride not wanting to give in and charged Issei again. Unfortunately for the wolf, the damage he took reduced his speed drastically and Issei was able to easily dodge the swipe of his claw.

"That all you got Skol" Issei taunted as he flew to the sky.

 **BOOST x4**

As the boosted gear roared with power Issei prepared for another major attack, **"DRAGONIC BARRAGE"** Issei roared and he began firing a series of mini Dragon Shots at the wolf.

"BOWRRR" Fenrir cried in pain as the attacks landed. Issei had the advantage now and he wasn't going to allow Skol to counter him again.

"It's over Skol" Issei smiled as he stopped his barrage in order to prepare one last. This time Issei was going to use the Power of Destruction and truly end the large wolf and as he prepared to fire he received an unpleasant surprise.

"That's quite enough Red Dragon Emperor." Loki said sternly catching him off guard since the Norse God wasn't going to interfere.

"So are you ready to declare this my victory" a relaxed Issei smiled glad that he proved himself to the Norse God.

A chuckling Loki snapped his fingers as Skol vanished, "I am but what about you take this opportunity to face me?" Loki suggested.

Issei's eyes widened at the idea and he was torn between his logical side and his dragon side. His logical side was saying no way in hell should he do this. Loki was a god and far more powerful than he was. His dragonic side was screaming to do it because this would be one of the few chances he has to unleash his full power. 'Ddraig what should I do?' Issei wondered since he was torn.

" **I say fight. You know as well as I do it's only a matter of time till one of your lovers realizes you're gone if they haven't already." Ddraig chuckled.**

Issei agreed with that sentiment but he knew that he had to be at full power to even stand a chance, "Very well Lord Loki but if you don't mind I'd like a moment to fully heal myself." Issei shrugged.

Loki was a little surprised by that but nodded his approval, "Very well. You'll get five minutes to heal." Loki smiled. Considering his battle with Skol it was a simple reward as far as the god was concerned and Issei proved himself.

"Thanks" Issei said bitterly as he began the process of healing himself. The fact that Loki was even allowing him this opportunity was not one he was going to overlook and as Loki said, it was only a matter of time until they were discovered.

(Hotel)

Love was a battlefield and Rias Gremory had every intention of making a power move with the majority of his lovers back at his mansion. Making her way over to Issei's hotel room, she was surprised to find that her knight Xenovia was also there. "What's going on Xenovia?" Rias wondered.

"I came by in order to spend some time with Issei but he's not opening his door. Since he's not with Azazel, I figured he'd be in his room relaxing." Xenovia said with an annoyed expression on her face.

Rias was annoyed that her knight had the same idea she did but even more so that the person they were after wasn't there. "Maybe Akeno knows where he is" Rias suggested as they moved towards the room of the Gremory Queen. While Rias would not be pleased to see Issei balls deep in Akeno, she was admittedly just as concerned if she wasn't.

(Clearing)

With Issei fully healed thanks to Ravel and Asia's powers, it was time at last to face Loki. "Are you ready Loki?" Issei smiled as he prepared to face the Norse God. He knew this would be tough but he was going to give everything he got. His pride was on the line as well as the pride of a dragon.

"Yes I am" Loki smiled and before Issei could react the Norse God cast a magic circle and aimed a power bolt of electricity at him.

"If all you do is use magic. You won't beat me Lord Loki." Issei smiled as he opened his hand.

" **DIVIDE x 5"**

Loki cursed for forgetting that he could use Divine Dividing, "Tell me something Red Dragon. How can you use the White Dragon's gear?" Loki asked with intrigue.

"Somehow my Sacred Gear gained a mutation that allowed me to learn the powers of my various lovers that have evil pieces. In fact, their powers played a large role in my victory over Skol and my ability to heal." Issei chuckled as he prepared to attack again. **"** Speaking of lover's power, **Gift of the Hydra"** Issei roared as he created three clones of himself.

"I'm surprised a human like you has the stamina to keep pulling this off" Loki questioned.

Unaffected by the insult the Issei's easily answered the Norse God's inquiry, "Thanks to my many lovers you'll find that the one thing I don't have any problem with is stamina. Doesn't hurt that one of my lovers is a member of the Phenex clan" Issei smiled.

"I see" Loki chuckled bitterly aware of what that meant. This was basically a battle of attrition and Loki was fortunate that the young man in front of him was only human or he could be in trouble.

"In other words this is gonna be a long fight Loki." Issei smiled. He knew this would be a war of attrition but he was curious how long he would last.

(Hotel)

Much to her annoyance Rias looked all over and found no trace of Issei. Not with Akeno or Kiryuu or even the lonely Rossweisse. "Where is he" Rias said nervously. She knew that Issei was the type who would do whatever he pleased but this was getting ridiculous. Gathering the rest of her peerage, she wondered just what she could do until Azazel or Odin returned.

"Maybe we should call Vali." Xenovia suggested but Rias didn't want to do that.

"Vali's angry enough as it is, if she finds out we lost track of Issei she'd be furious." Rias frowned.

"There's something else that's bothering me." Kiryuu spoke up at last.

Rias turned to the auburn haired girl with a serious expression, "What's going on Kiryuu?" Rias said angrily. If she knew what was going on and hid the truth, there would be problems.

"A little while ago, my sacred gear felt a strange pulse that I never felt before. I have no idea what it could be but it was weird." Kiryuu explained.

Rias found the explanation lacking but clearly something happened, "Give me a second" Rias said calmly as she prepared a communication circle that acted like a phone.

"Who are you contacting Rias?" Xenovia wondered.

"Vali" Rias replied as the White Dragon Empress answered. If her instinct was right, Issei was in danger.

"This better be good Rias. I just lost a race to Megumi thanks to you" Vali pouted. Rias was a bit taken aback by the response but stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Kiryuu said she felt an odd pulse from her sacred gear and since Issei isn't around, I figured you might be able to share some insight into it.

Rias couldn't see it, but the White Dragon's expression was one of pure annoyance, "I can give you way more than just insight. I know exactly what the source is."

"What is it?" Rias exclaimed clearly wanting answers.

"That pulse is due to the fact that Issei is using his true balance breaker in battle." Vali explained.

"What do you mean true Balance Breaker" Rias wondered in disbelief.

"Thanks to the sacred gear's mutation, he essentially has two balance breakers. One is his original one, the red armor that he showed during the battle against Diodora and the other is a special one that integrates the various powers he got from us." Vali explained reminding Rias about Issei's unique mutation.

Rias had to hold back a gasp since that would mean he had access some incredible power. However there was another problem, "Wait a minute, if he's using Balance Breaker that means he's in a fight. Who could he be fighting?" Rias gasped.

"If I was a betting woman, Loki" Vali replied nonchalantly.

"Rias's eyes widened at the news and immediately started to panic, "Vali I gotta go. I need to help him." Rias said nervously before moving to hang up.

"Don't do it" Vali said stopping Rias in her tracks.

"Are you crazy? Issei is up against an actual God. There's no way he can win." Rias exclaimed.

"Just trust me Rias. Issei will be fine" Vali replied calmly keeping her cool.

"Fine" Rias frowned before hanging up.

"Issei's fighting Loki isn't he" Kiryuu smiled.

"Yes he is. That stubborn bastard is going to die and Vali doesn't want us to help him." Rias cursed.

"Hey what Vali doesn't know won't hurt her." Kiryuu smiled causing Rias to smile as well.

"Yeah. Let's find him" Rias replied happily. The rest of the girls nodded their approval and the search for Issei began.

(Battlefield)

"So this is what it's like to face a God" Issei said happily as he moved around the battlefield. Normally he'd be a little more annoyed, but the fact that he had Divine Dividing was keeping him in the battle.

"I must admit, this has been rather fun. You are a strong opponent" a panting Loki smiled back as he fired off his latest attacks. He wouldn't tell the boy he was still holding back out of respect, but even in his weakened state Issei was proving to be a better opponent. Not since his brother Thor had he found an opponent so intriguing. He was outmatched and he was slowly getting weaker, but Issei kept going.

"Shame it's gotta come to an end soon." Issei groaned in annoyance.

"Yes I suppose so. Your friends should've realized where you were by now. I imagine they're on their way." Loki chuckled. They were always on a timeline particularly since this is an exhibition match.

"Yes they are. That and I'm running out of juice. I am a human after all." Issei said bitterly.

Loki couldn't help but agree that he was running out of time, but a part of him was curious just how much power the boy really had, "Since you haven't had a chance to attack me yet. I'll give you one last strike. It won't kill me but I'm sure you can come up with something." Loki suggested.

' **Partner I know just the move.' Ddraig said happily. If Issei could see his partner, he would have noticed the vicious expression on his face.**

'Alright' Issei mentally replied before focusing on the Norse God. "Here we go Loki" Issei smiled as he forced whatever energy he had left to return to his body for one final breath.

'Not bad. I guess absorbing all my power has done the boy some good.' Loki smiled aware that Issei was on his last breath.

 **BOOST x 10**

With one final roar, Issei boosted his power even more and the chest plate of the gear opened causing the Norse God to tense up and prepare himself for a powerful strike. **"** Take this Loki. **LONGINUS SMASHER** " Issei roared as a massive beam of energy that was almost as large as Issei himself shot out of the chest plate and slammed into Loki stunning the Norse God with the amount of raw power it contained.

"Incredible. This attack is unreal" Loki grunted as his body tried to endure the attack. He was positive that were Issei fighting most people, this attack would've killed them and admittedly the God was struggling against the attack a little himself in his reduced state. It was a testament to how powerful he was and in due time he would become even more so

"Not bad huh" Issei smiled as he tried to give his attack one final push.

"No it's not. If this was a normal opponent, that last attack would've been fatal. However, I am not a normal opponent" Loki smiled with an evil grin before focusing his own power to fully block the attack dispelling it before it could do any more damage.

"This is bullshit" Issei cursed as he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion as his balancer breaker faded due to the strain of **Longinus Smasher**.

Loki looked towards on the young man and couldn't help but smile, "The fact you actually forced me to use my real power to stop that is impressive. You will be some opponent Red Dragon" Loki said happily before undoing the barrier and vanishing before Rias and the girls could arrive. If this group could produce somebody like that, there was some benefit in keeping them around.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou groggily opened his eyes wondering what happened to him after the battle with Loki and he felt a strange sensation underneath him, "Oh you're up" Rossweisse of all people said catching him off guard. Gathering himself, Issei noticed that his head was on top of Rossweisse's blue mini-skirt in a lap pillow.

"What happened?" Issei groaned as he propped himself up on the bed.

"From what Lady Gremory told me, she found you collapsed in the forest after foolishly facing off against Lord Loki." Rossweisse chided slightly. Issei couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the valkyrie who was wearing pink button-down blouse that barely held back her amazing breasts.

"Yeah. Not my brightest move." Issei chuckled.

"No it wasn't. You've been asleep for a few hours now. Everyone else is down at the ceremony but I volunteered to watch over you." Rossweisse said with a slight blush.

"Well that's fine. By the way you look really hot in that" Issei smiled.

Rossweisse's blush intensified since it really wasn't her style, "Thank you Issei. Maybe I'll wear it for you another time." Rossweisse replied.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible. I doubt I'll be too welcome on Asgard." Issei said bitterly.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm joining Lady Gremory's peerage as her rook with Lord Odin's blessings." Rossweisse revealed.

"Sounds good to me." Issei said happily before turning towards the new rook and kissing her on the lips. They kissed for a brief moment before Issei pulled away.

"What was that for" Rossweisse wondered.

"Well I wanted to thank you for that lovely lap pillow." Issei smiled.

Rossweisse blushed heavily at the simple reasoning and a part of her wanted more. After Odin and Rias worked out a plan for her joining Kuoh and her new role, Kiryuu suggested she give Issei a lap pillow and had her familiar create an outfit for her to charm him even more. Rossweisse accepted and that's why they were in their current position "That's not much of a thank you Issei." Rossweisse replied hoping for a lot more than just a basic kiss.

Issei smirked at the response and decided to up the ante, "Then how about this" Issei smiled as he leaned in for a second kiss which Rossweisse quickly accepted. As they clashed tongues Issei snuck his fingers towards her blouse and groped the valkyrie causing her to pull away in a moan.

"Why don't you get some food?" Rossweisse said nervously. She didn't expect Issei to be this aggressive given what he just went through and it caught her off guard.

Issei wanted to protest but his stomach put an end to that idea, "Food first. Fuck afterwards." Issei suggested.

"Alright" Rossweisse approved.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning, a smiling Issei woke up with the naked valkyrie next to him and a smile on his face after another night of hot sex. Even though the conference was over, the girls saved him some food so Issei was able to get a nice meal. As thanks, Issei gave Rias Akeno Kiryuu Asia and Xenovia their own Issei who would properly reward him while the real Issei went back to the room with Rossweisse to finish what he started.

Issei sought out his phone in order to see if any messages came for him during the wild day. Interestingly enough there was one message on the phone but it wasn't from Vali who would no doubt be aware of his battle with Loki. It was from his former spy "What could Jeanne want?" Issei said curiously. Opening the message Issei's expression quickly soured.

' _The Hero Faction is about to take the stage. You'd better be ready'_

Issei was always aware that Jeanne was his enemy and despite everything that happened, he did hold out hope that he wouldn't have to face the young woman. Those hopes had been dashed and Issei had to play this right. "Well that's just great" Issei sighed in annoyance. This mission may have gone well but his next one was going to be trouble.

That's it for Chapter 40 everybody. This was a fun little arc and yeah it was different but it should be good. Next time Issei's being moody and Murayama has no idea why.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Jeanne, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Rossweisse, Former Astaroth peerage.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: Including this one. The next few chapters are going to be mini chapters that connect the ending of the last chapter to the beginning of the Kyoto arc and as a result will take place over a similar timespan so pay attention to that when you're reading.

Murayama's worried about Issei and things get very interesting.

(Murayama P.O.V)

It was another morning at Kuoh Academy and instead of being my usual cheerful self I was concerned. Though the reason was not because of anything I did. "Hey Mury did you notice that Issei hasn't been quite himself recently." I asked my best friend Katase as we walked towards class. It's been a week since Issei returned from the mission with Odin and he's been unusually timid.

"Yeah I did. The last few times haven't been up to snuff bedroom wise." Katase replied. I don't know what's bothering Issei but it's odd to see him so timid and relaxed.

"So what do you think happened? I mean he lost to Loki but Issei should've known that was going to happen." I wondered.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to ask him later." Katase replied.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that. Today's Ravel's day for lunch and we have to be with the kendo club for the next few days because of the match with Nochizuri and Jeanne." I reminded my friend. That was a match I was looking forward to myself since Jeanne annoyed me so much with that spy stuff with Issei.

Katase paused for a second and smiled which was nerve wracking, "I've got a plan" Katase said calmly.

"Alright" I replied but in the back of my head I had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

(Scene Skip)

Walking into the classroom, I could see that Issei was as nonchalant and unmoving as usual. I don't have a clue why he was this nonchalant but I had to find out the answer at some point. While I walked over to my seat, Katase walked over to Issei's. "What did I do this time Katase?" Issei said nonchalantly.

Katase simply said nothing and straddled Issei's waist before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"What the fuck!"

"What's going on!?" Matsuda and Motohama said angrily.

"Nicely done Katase" Xenovia said with a smile. The whole class was stunned as they watched Issei and Katase make out for close to a minute and they would've gone for longer had the door not opened and Rossweisse walked in.

"While I'm sure your fellow classmates enjoyed the show, I'd very much like to start class now Mister Hyoudou and Miss Kozuki." Rossweisse said with a slight blush on her face. After joining Rias's peerage, Rossweisse became the new Civics as well as replacing Azazel as our homeroom teacher. She was wearing a black business suit with a white blouse underneath and a black skirt.

"Sorry about that sensei." Katase said calmly before getting up and walking over to her seat. The classroom wanted to explode but they liked Rossweisse too much to interrupt her.

Once Katase was back in her seat Rossweisse finally spoke. "I'm going to start with an important announcement. Next week we're going to be going to Kyoto for the class trip and although I've only been with you for a little bit I hope I've earned your respect enough that you'll behave for me." Rossweisse said calmly trying to focus on her job instead of Issei's lip lock. I couldn't blame her since that was intense.

"You have sensei." Irina said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. We're lucky to have such a young beauty as our teacher, much better than Azazel." Matsuda said with a lustful grin.

"Thank you very much everyone." Rossweisse blushed. As homeroom continued, I noticed that Issei was pretty nonchalant about everything including Matsuda's words and that should've been a sign that trouble was coming.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day and kendo practice went by pretty quickly which was a good thing because I had a feeling a certain person would be coming to visit us soon. Sure enough, Ravel was waiting just outside of the locker room and she was not happy if the frown on her face was any indication. "Last time I checked the only people who are supposed to make out with Issei at school are Irina and Xenovia. Care to explain why you violated that and caused me to miss out on my lunch day with Issei, Katase?" Ravel said angrily. In order to keep the supernatural a secret from the rest of the students, the girls in Issei's harem came up with certain rules that we all had to follow. Among them was the fact that Irina and Xenovia were the only ones who could kiss Issei in public. Irina because of the fact she was his childhood friend and Xenovia because she was amusingly blunt about her desires and everyone didn't think much of it. Ironically, only Irina really took advantage of it. Xenovia did make the occasional dirty joke but very rarely did she actually do something about it. Since that arrangement was a bit unfair, Irina would arrange private time for the rest of us on the rooftop during lunch. Sure his clones visited us every night, but having the real him in our arms was always a special feeling.

"It's not my fault, blame Issei for not using magic to wipe everyone's memories. Hell Irina Xenovia or even Raynare could've done it but none of them did." Katase countered. Not exactly the point Katase but oh well.

Ravel was clearly angry if the look of annoyance on her face was any indication, but she had to admit that was true, "Unfortunately you have a point. Something's wrong with Issei and nobody knows what it is." Ravel pouted.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully we can discuss it when his clone shows up tonight" Katase replied bitterly. Clearly that was the best move for right now and hopefully we can get to the bottom of things.

(Scene Skip)

"Damn that guy." Katase cursed as we got dressed for the match against Nochizuri. The rest of the team was already outside so we had a moment to vent about the current situation and it was a doozy. For the last 3 days Issei didn't send one of his clones to Katase or me. And to make matters worse it was my day on the roof with Issei yesterday and he didn't show up at all. My guess is that he wanted to punish both of us for what Katase did during homeroom.

"You only have yourself to blame Katase. You knew the rules and you violated them." I groaned as we got changed. I understood his annoyance but I was more annoyed that he was punishing me as well. At any rate I needed to focus on the match.

"Yeah but this is extreme even by Issei's standards." Katase replied in frustration.

"Well we just have to stay focused and I'm sure Issei will talk to us soon enough." I replied as we walked out of the room. Hopefully Issei would be in a discussing mood soon because this was driving me crazy.

(Scene Skip)

"Mury" Katase said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes Katase" I replied with equal annoyance.

"Where's Jeanne" Katase said angrily.

"I don't know, but wherever she is I'm pretty sure we know who she's with." I twitched royally. As I looked towards Nochizuri Prep's team for this match, I noticed that Jeanne was nowhere to be found. To make matters worse Issei was in the crowd and when I noticed him he smiled at me like a loon. As though he was mocking me even more the clone was one he made using Gift of the Hydra and his smile was because he knew I'd recognize him doing so. The match was about to start and the girl who was the vice-captain was about to walk over to the official when Jeanne rushed into the arena clearly flustered for some reason but otherwise ready to go.

"Sorry about that. My outfit was a little tight so I had some trouble getting dressed." Jeanne said bashfully. The official nodded his approval and the match was able to start but there wasn't a single person who knew anything about kendo who believed her outfit was a little tight.

'Damn you Issei. What did you two do?" I frowned. She didn't have the scent of somebody who enjoyed an Issei quickie but she did smell like him. This was going to be a very frustrating match.

(Scene Skip)

"What happened out there today Mury, usually you and Genevieve have great matches but today you lost so easily?" My captain asked nervously as we got changed after the match was over.

"I guess I was just tired." replied bashfully. How was I supposed to tell her that I smelled Issei's scent all over Jeanne's body and I was so annoyed by it causing me to lose focus? The worst part was that Jeanne realized that and whispered an apology to me just after we finished. All of the sudden, I felt the room freeze which was strange to begin with before I sensed a familiar magic fill the room. Sure enough, Issei appeared from beneath the floor dressed in some casual clothes with a smile on his face. Well at least it was the real Issei instead of a clone, though his timing could be better. I was in just my underwear right now of all things.

"Yo" Issei said nonchalantly and it took every ounce of concentration I had not to cut him with my blade.

"I'm pretty sure Le Fay can't cast an illusion powerful enough for us to be talking in the middle of the kendo locker room. Especially one that would affect Katase without her realizing it" I said with a very clear annoyance in my voice.

"She might be able to with her power restored but Le Fay was never the illusion type based on our conversations. This spell actually is something I learned from Rossweisse. Nice undies by the way" Issei chuckled. I was in a green polka dot bra with matching panties.

"Why are you here other than to remind me just how perverted you are? We're in the dressing room for Maou's sake." I replied still holding back my fury.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I didn't have sex with Jeanne earlier. I spoke to her about a certain matter and that's why she was late." Issei explained with a more serious tone than usual.

"Have you forgotten that my blade gives me dragonic instincts Issei? I could smell you all over her." I said angrily. Even though I could suppress the power that I've gained over the years, I can't get rid of the instincts like my sense of smell. It really is infuriating.

"I hope that's not why you lost so easily." Issei winced causing me to twitch heavily since he hit close to home.

"Get out Issei and if you're telling the truth I want to see the real you tonight. Not a clone but the real you" I said angrily.

"Deal" Issei said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving the room. A moment later, the room returned to normal. Interestingly enough Katase was talking to me about something.

"Sorry what was that" I said bashfully noting to make sure I didn't notice anything.

"I was just saying that I hope Issei stops by tonight." Katase said calmly.

"I see" I twitched violently.

"Is everything okay Mury."

"Yeah it is. I guess I'm just frustrated because of what happened." I said calmly. I didn't feel like telling Katase that Issei was just in the room and we were talking. Oh well, I guess I'll find out what's going on tonight.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and I waited in my room in just a simple yellow t-shirt with blue shorts for Issei to arrive. I don't know how serious he was when we spoke, but there was no doubt that Jeanne's scent was all over him. "Damn it Issei, Why do you have to complicate things so much?" I groaned. When things started it was just me and Katase who liked Issei but now we had a practical army of girls after him. Almost as though to curse me, Issei's magic circle appeared in the middle of my bedroom and a smiling Issei appeared in his usual white shirt and brown shorts.

"Good evening Murayama." Issei smiled warmly. This was the definitely real Issei. I could tell by his scent and aura and I was glad that he kept his word.

"I hope you don't think I'm just gonna take off my clothes and all is forgiven."

"I doubted it would be that simple." Issei replied with a smile.

"So spill Issei. Why did you go see Jeanne?" I said angrily and all Issei did was reach into his pocket. I was pleasantly surprised when he revealed his phone.

"While I was out with Loki, I received a message from Jeanne. I was occupied at the time so I couldn't exactly respond." Issei replied sheepishly.

"I see and by occupied you mean you were having sex with Rossweisse and the rest of Rias's peerage." I twitched since I know that Issei slept with Rossweisse that night.

"Something like that" Issei replied before handing me his phone. As I read what he showed me, my eyes widened since that was some major news.

"Okay I can see why you were so bothered now." I replied in a new understanding. Jeanne's group in the Khaos Brigade was about to finally act and based on the tone of the text, they were going to do something big. It was pretty ironic since Jeanne never really gave her information like that when she was acting as his spy; a relationship he actually ended after the mess with Diodora. For Jeanne to drop a bomb like that on him definitely threw Issei off his game.

"Sure I can distract myself with copious amounts of sex but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more bothered than I care for." Issei shrugged.

Now that I knew the reason for Issei's malaise I was much more relieved, "Thanks for telling me that Issei. Now let's get to the other part of our visit" I said happily as I walked up to Issei and wrapped my arms around him before leaning up to kiss him. Like I said there was something special about being in the arms of the real Issei and now that our issue was resolved it was time to make up for lost time.

"Looks like all was forgiven pretty easily" Issei chuckled.

"Fuck you" I replied as I leaned in to kiss him. Issei was an infuriating guy but I loved him and I couldn't help but want to enjoy him.

(Scene Skip)

With the trip to Kyoto a few days away, most of the arrangements were decided but Lady Vali wanted to discuss some last minute details with me Katase Xuelan Issei and Raynare. Xuelan wasn't a part of our peerage but Ravel wanted her to be there and Vali naturally approved. "For most of your friends, Kyoto is going to be a fun trip. However, it's a bit different for the members of the supernatural world."

"How so" Issei wondered and I had to agree.

"The Kyoto yokai are a very careful group because of how critical Kyoto is to Japan's supernatural system. Any supernatural being that comes to Kyoto has to get a pass from them in order to walk around and that includes you guys Azazel and Rossweisse." Vali said calmly. In other words we needed permission to be there.

"You said that Kyoto is important to the Japanese supernatural system. How important are we talking?" Issei wondered. Could it be he was still worried about Jeanne's message?

"The leader of the Kyoto yokai is Yasaka the nine-tailed fox. She watches over the magical leylines in Kyoto and outside of the various Gods and Azazel she is by far the most powerful supernatural being in Japan." Vali explained.

"I see" Issei said calmly but he was clearly nervous about something.

"Issei what's bothering you? You wouldn't ask a question like that without having a good reason." Katase said accusingly.

"We need a pass in order to go there. I can't help but wonder why." Issei replied with a cool head.

"I see" Katase replied bashfully. Issei hid it well but he was worried about Jeanne's message and for good reason. Because of our areas connection to the Brigade any movement by them was sent to us and since we haven't received word of a major attack yet, Jeanne's message loomed large.

Vali looked at Issei skeptically before continuing. Clearly she was curious about the odd question as well but didn't want to call Issei out on it, "The only other thing is that the hotel we're going to be staying at is a luxury hotel run by Sirzechs." Vali explained.

"Let me guess. He made it for Rias when she went to Kyoto a year ago." Issei said with a smile. Rias being as addicted to Japanese culture as she was drove us nuts at times, but this time it came in handy. A luxury hotel would make the trip a little bit more fun and Azazel would definitely pull some strings to give us special rooms

"Yep. When we discovered it last year Sona and I twitched something fiercely." Vali said sheepishly. Oh I could only imagine.

"Sounds like fun." Issei smiled.

(Scene Skip)

That night I was waiting for Issei as usual and I remembered something interesting that Issei mentioned during his impromptu visit to the girls locker room after the Nochizuri battle. Soon enough a magic circle appeared and a smiling Issei arrived no doubt expecting us to have sex as we typically did. This time it was a clone but I was okay with that since it was part of the routine, "Good evening Murayama" Issei smiled as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me as usual. We clashed tongues for a little bit before I pulled away.

"Hey Issei do you mind if we just sit and chat tonight." I asked calmly.

"Sure" Issei smiled as he went over to my desk and sat down while I lied on my bed. I was a bit surprised he agreed so easily, but I guess Issei and I had sex so often that he could afford to take a day off.

"You mentioned that in your conversations with Le Fay that she wasn't great at illusions. When exactly did you have those conversations?" I wondered.

Issei got a smile on his face when he heard the question, "During times just like this. Sometimes the girls aren't in the mood for various reasons or because they're tired and while most of the time it's just cuddling, on rare occasions we chat. Because of the boss's intricate knowledge of their powers, the girls sometimes use this time to talk about their various powers and things that the boss has noticed as he tested them out" Issei explained. That made sense actually and I'm surprised I never took advantage of the time myself.

"That's cool and all but how do you get that information since you use dragonic clones instead of Gift of the Hydra to visit the girls" I replied calmly. One of the drawbacks of Gift of the Hydra is the small amount of feedback it gives when they return to you which is why I only use a few clones. That and the Serpents Blade does have a bit of Yamata no Orochi's power so he can influence me if I'm not careful. A part of me was curious if he had the same problem and that's why he used dragonic clones but how he relayed the information was a bit more interesting.

"We go back to him in the morning. The clones that dispel have sex but if the girl wanted to chat, the clone returned to the boss and he absorbs the information manually."

That was actually pretty clever. The fact that the clones have that understanding with Issei is impressive. "Do you happen to know who chats with him the most?"

The clone paused for a moment no doubt searching his memories for the information. "Le Fay chats the most due to the nature of her powers." Issei said calmly before the smile on his face turned cold. "Now that we've got that out of the way, what do you really want to talk about?" Issei wondered. Clone or not, Issei was still frighteningly perceptive.

"If you think that Jeanne's group is going to do something in Kyoto, why didn't you tell Vali?" I replied. The real reason Issei asked about the importance is because he thinks that Jeanne's group is planning to attack Kyoto.

"I have it on good authority that Nochizuri will be in for their school trip." The clone revealed.

"Did Jeanne tell you that?" I frowned.

"Actually it was Kiryuu. Last night, we were having a chat about the differences between my boosted gear and her gear. While we were talking she got a call from her sister. They were talking about what's going on in each other's lives and their trip to Kyoto came up" Issei said frankly. "In order to tell Kyoto that we suspect an attack is coming. We'd have to reveal our source and the Kyoto yokai would naturally act on that information once she arrived to ensure something happened." Issei explained.

"In other words it's very likely the Yokai may attack Jeanne when she's with her classmates and that will end badly since Jeanne will have to either reveal her powers or let her classmates get slaughtered before she could attack." I replied.

"Exactly" Issei replied. In other words we had to make sure that Jeanne's group acted on their plan before we got involved.

"It's always something with you" I smiled.

"Yes it is. If it weren't for the constant sex I'd probably be annoyed." Issei replied.

"I bet pervert" I chuckled. We spent the rest of the night talking about various things and I was glad that I took the chance to get to know the man behind the pervert. Let's hope Issei's wrong about Kyoto though because that would be a pain.

That's it for Chapter 41 and the Murayama short story. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and can get excited for Kyoto. Next chapter will be Issei's perspective on the few weeks leading up to Kyoto.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Jeanne, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Rossweisse, Former Astaroth peerage.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Issei's got girl problems… again.

(Issei P.O.V)

If you told me half a year ago that I'd have women problems, I'd assume that I probably got caught peeking on Murayama and Katase again with Matsuda and Motohama. It was a habit we picked up at the beginning of our first year and despite our constant failure we continued to do it. Unfortunately for me, this women problem wasn't nearly that simple. "So Ddraig what should I do." I groaned as I stared at my phone. I just received a message from my former spy Jeanne that suggested her group in the Khaos Brigade was finally making a move, I didn't know what they were about to do or any other information but the fact they were moving is something I needed to talk to others about.

" **You have to speak to her directly partner. It's your only choice at the moment." Ddraig replied.**

"I see" I groaned in annoyance. Jeanne was at Nochizuri and there's no doubt that she's being watched there. The fact that Jeanne only told him this much means that she has to be extraordinarily cautious.

(Scene Skip)

Since I wanted a little bit of personal time I left a little earlier than the others and when I arrived at school the girls didn't question anything. "Class I have good news and bad news." Azazel said cheekily as homeroom began.

"Tell us the bad news first sensei" one of the other students shouted.

"The bad news is that I'll no longer be your homeroom teacher." Azazel announced.

"Wait a minute if that's the bad news what's the good news" Raynare shouted causing the whole class to chuckle. The ones who realized that Raynare was related to him chuckled even more.

Azazel twitched heavily since he couldn't call Raynare her actual name, "The good news Aka is that you'll be getting a new teacher that's new to the school. Come on in Rose." Azazel shouted. I was pleasantly surprised when Rossweisse walked into the room dressed in a black business suit with a white blouse underneath and a black skirt. She looked pretty cute actually.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rossweisse Gondul but you can call me Rose." Rossweisse said with a blush.

"Awesome! We got a hottie as a teacher!" Matsuda shouted.

"Oh yeah." Motohama agreed. The various boys in the class were going crazy and I couldn't blame them.

"Calm down boys. Rossweisse will be your new homeroom teacher and teach Civics. I'll still be teaching science. Oh and Issei can you take Rossweisse on a tour of the school during lunch. She was a little late this morning so I couldn't show her around." Azazel smiled causing Rossweisse to blush.

"Sure sensei." I shrugged.

"Well bye for now guys." Azazel smiled before leaving the room.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime arrived and I took Rossweisse on a tour of the school just as Azazel wanted since it was pretty obvious why I was the one selected. I told her about the campus and the various important locations but the whole time I was making my way to the rooftop. "Since you've seen all of the important places I figured we could take a break on the rooftop. I spend most of my lunches up here." I smiled as I opened the rooftop.

"So what do you do on this rooftop?" Rossweisse wondered as she walked into the open building. She got her answer when I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I spend time with one of the many girls in my Kuoh harem. They have a system apparently but I don't quite know how it works." I smiled.

Rossweisse blushed heavily before realizing where this was going, "I see and since Azazel had me take you on the tour, he wanted me to be the one who joined you today."

"That's right" I smiled as I kissed Rossweisse on the lips. After about a minute of clashing tongues I pulled away.

"I wonder how those former friends of yours would feel if they knew you were sleeping with the teacher." Rossweisse teased as she undid her suit and freed her incredible body. Clearly she was told about Matsuda and Motohama by somebody.

"The same way they'd feel if I knew how many women I was actually sleeping with, pissed." I shrugged as I divested myself of my clothes. It was time for Rossweisse's welcome to Kuoh and I'd be glad to give it to her.

(Scene Skip)

The first week of Rossweisse's time in Kuoh went without a hitch, but the second week started with a bang when Katase decided in her infinite wisdom to break one of the few rules the girls had as far as intimacy goes with me. "So Katase just up and kissed you out of nowhere." Sona chuckled as I sat in her office. Because of the uproar that occurred. I was forced to spend my lunchtime with Sona explaining what happened.

"That's right and for the life of me I don't know why." I groaned in annoyance. I didn't say a thing at the time because I was stunned she did it. Hell I didn't even think to erase everyone's memories which was my fault.

Sona looked up with a slight blush and replied, "She's worried about you Issei and so am I. I noticed you haven't been up to snuff recently and that's surprising." Sona said nervously.

"Not up to snuff huh" I smiled viciously as I got up from my seat and walked behind the desk my intentions rather obvious.

"That's right. You've been a pretty bad lover recently Issei. Something's on your mind isn't it" Sona replied as she got up and bent over her desk well aware of what I was planning and making it easier for me to continue.

"Nothing is on my mind, but if I've been a bad lover I need to address that." I smiled as I pulled down Sona's skirt revealing a pair of ice blue panties.

"Okay, but before we get started I want to ask you something?" Sona wondered her lower body exposed and her arousal obvious.

"What's that" I wondered as I unbuckled my pants and slid my boxers down revealing my erection.

"Are there any members of my peerage that you want to sleep with?" Sona asked.

"Why do you ask?" I replied as I teased Sona's entrance over her panties with my cock.

"Because nghh, a few girls asked about you. I think you have a few fans, ahh, among my peerage." Sona moaned.

I liked the news since there were a few girls in the council I was after, but I didn't want to make a move until things calmed down. "We'll discuss that later, but if I've been a bad lover I need to do something about that." I snickered as I slid Sona's panties down and slid inside her. By the time I left the office, Sona was certainly satisfied but I was still bothered by how to deal with Jeanne.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was pretty peaceful but I could tell that Katase was furious at me because I didn't send a clone her way the night before. Actually I didn't send one to her or Murayama in order to punish both. Much to my surprise, Matsuda walked over to me and smiled. "So dude are you gonna check out the kendo match this week."

"Why would I" I replied nonchalantly.

"Because we're facing Angel Academy bro" Matsuda revealed much to my surprise. Unfortunately for Matsuda a furious Katase walked over to us.

"If you idiots even think about peeking on those girls, I'll beat you guys so black and blue that you'll wish you were dead." Katase roared.

"Got it" Matsuda and Motohama yelped.

"Why would Issei peek on those girls Katase? If he wants to see somebody naked he just needs to say something to me." Xenovia interrupted causing the class to freak out.

" **Partner you should really do something about this."**

'Yeah I know' I replied mentally. Unlike the when Katase kissed me, this time I acted activating a powerful sleep spell that affected most of the room.

"Issei" Irina said nervously as I walked over to Xenovia with a look of annoyance on my face. She knew that this was not going to end well. The last time I had that look was when I punished her for what happened with Asia.

"Bend over the desk Xenovia." I said with a firm tone.

Xenovia did as I asked without any hesitation before turning to me, "Okay Issei but I don't think this is the…AHH." Xenovia started to say before I smacked her ass causing an impressive yelp. I knew what she was about to say but I had to make sure she was aware this wasn't about pleasure

"You're right this isn't time or place for sex. I'm just going to give you a few spankings so you know to control yourself. Rossweisse won't be here for a few minutes anyway." I smiled viciously as I pulled her panties down before smacking her ass again. The supernatural girls watched as I smacked Xenovia's raw ass for two minutes straight before I finally allowed Xenovia to pull her panties up.

"Now let's all have a nice day." I smiled as I walked back to my desk and cast a spell that would erase my classmate's memories before snapping them again in order to cancel the sleep spell. It was definitely a frustrating morning.

(Scene Skip)

The fact that we were facing Nochizuri was a blessing in disguise. She sent me that text well aware of the fact that she left critical details out but also aware that we would have a situation where we could meet in relative privacy. Well as private as a girls locker room could be.

" **I can't believe that you're actually hiding in the lockers yourself." Ddraig chuckled as I prepared for the meeting in question.**

As insane as it might have sounded, there was a good reason for me to hide in the lockers. According to an interview she did a few months ago, Jeanne has an odd habit of changing away from the girls before major matches which this one was due to her rivalry with Murayama. It was a shame that I couldn't see the other beauties of Angel Academy changing but my efforts were rewarded when Jeanne walked over my way as I predicted she would. Much to my amusement she paused before walking right in front of the locker that I was hiding in.

"Hey Alyssa do you mind acting as captain today, I'm gonna be a little late coming out." Jeanne shouted before dropping her bag on the floor. Clearly she was aware that I was there and that meant she was ready to talk.

"Okay but don't take too long. After all you're the main attraction." The girl named Alyssa replied.

"Spare me" Jeanne frowned as she turned towards the locker I was hiding in. "Issei Hyoudou you better have a damn good explanation for why you're hiding in that locker when we're about to change." Jeanne said in a whisper wanting to ensure that nobody heard her but me.

"I wanted to have a chat and this seemed like the easiest way to do it" I replied. Well it was the easiest way that didn't involve me using my magic. I didn't want Murayama and Katase to know I was talking with Jeanne so I used Gift of the Hydra to make a clone that was watching the match and used a cloaking spell to hide the real me.

Jeanne was about to reply before she was interrupted, "Jeanne we're about to head out. Don't take too long, got it." The girl named Alyssa shouted much to my amusement.

"Got it" Jeanne replied before turning towards me. "Once they leave, you come out and we talk." Jeanne said sternly her Angel Academy uniform still on.

"Fine" I replied with a smile from inside the cramped locker. A moment later and the Nochizuri girls left, leaving me and Jeanne alone at last.

"I'm assuming this is about the text I sent you right." Jeanne replied with an impassive expression on her face that betrayed her true emotions rather nicely.

"That's right." I smiled as I walked behind Jeanne a predatory smile on my face.

"Wait a minute, what are you up to." Jeanne said nervously her expression quickly breaking.

I reached around and wrapped my arms around Jeanne's stomach before pressing her body against mine, "I was going to help you change while we had our chat. I figured we could kill two birds with one stone that way." I smiled as I reached for the buttons of her blouse and slowly began to undo them.

"Are you serious Issei?" Jeanne exclaimed though she didn't resist nearly as much as her shrill voice would suggest.

"How do you think I felt Jeanne?" I replied as I took of Jeanne's blouse revealing a blue sports bra. "You aren't my spy anymore but you still told me that the Hero Faction is planning something big but that's it. You knew that this conversation was coming."

"I…don't know anything else. I'm sorRYYY!" Jeanne started to reply before I pinched her hardened nipples eliciting the scream. Jeanne barely resisted my antics which was amusing to say the least.

"And yet you sent me a message knowing that you were coming to Kuoh. If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted this to happen" I smiled as I pulled down her skirt revealing a white pair of panties before rubbing against her rear with my hardened member still hidden from the world.

"Issei… I have to get going. We can do this another time but not now." Jeanne moaned. I found it amusing that she wasn't opposed to me fucking her, but that now was not the time.

"Very well Jeanne. I'll let you off for now" I smiled as I pulled away from her body. She was flushed and flustered but otherwise she was fine. Still half naked she turned towards me.

"I wish I could've told you more but that's all I know. Sorry Issei" Jeanne mumbled with a flustered expression.

"Alright but one more thing before I go." I smiled.

"What's…?" Jeanne started to say before I silenced her lips with my own giving her a searing kiss that I pulled away from long before she could get into it.

"If you had more information, maybe we could've gone farther." I smiled as I made my way out of the locker room.

A dazed Jeanne stood there for a moment before she realized how late it was, "You're despicable Issei Hyoudou." Jeanne said scathingly as she hastily got dressed and made her way to the arena.

" **I'm surprised you didn't just take her right there. You have that barrier that delays time" Ddraig questioned.**

"There are three reasons I didn't take Jeanne, regardless of how simple a task it would be. The first is that she has a kendo match to attend and our coitus would've made it almost impossible for her to compete. Second, I'd need to use magic to erase any traces of our coitus and the spell I employ has a scent that Murayama knows very well from how many times I've used it with her.

" **Those are two good reasons but you haven't said the real one." Ddraig snickered.**

"The final one is that Jeanne desires me. She wasn't against us having sex just now the problem was the timing. I imagine if I visited her after the match this would've been a very different conversation." I replied. If I did it after the match, I probably could've fucked Jeanne all I want and she would've been perfectly okay with that.

" **I'm aware, that girl's arousal was far too obvious. Murayama will no doubt realize you were with her and I doubt she'll be happy with you.**

"Agreed and speaking of Murayama, it's time I reclaim my kendo girls." I shrugged. I've let those two stew in their juices for long enough at this point. I'd speak to Katase, but I just learned an interesting illusion from Rossweisse that I wanted to test out and Murayama was a better candidate for it.

" **Shall we enjoy the match?" Ddraig smiled.**

"Why not" I smirked as I sent a mental link to the Gift of the Hydra clone I had watching the battle to make itself scarce so I could watch directly. Things were about to get fun.

(Scene Skip)

With my Murayama and Katase situation resolved and the pending addition of the girls on the student council that I've been eyeing things were finally looking up. At least until one of my clones spoke to me telepathically.

' _Bad news boss. I was talking with Kiryuu when she got a call from her sister. It turns out that Nochizuri will be in Kyoto at the same time we are.' the clone explained._

'Thanks' I replied before I mentally fumed. I was almost positive that whatever Jeanne's group was going to do was in Kyoto. They probably didn't tell her because they wanted her to enjoy what little school life she had.

" **So much for your fun class trip." Ddraig snickered aware that my class trip was about to get a lot more complicated.**

That's it for Chapter 42. This one was fun and in addition to more Issei hijinks there are hints about new girls in the harem coming soon. Next chapter will be a look at things from the perspective of Genevieve Arcana or as you all know her Jeanne of the Hero Faction. It will also feature Momiji Kiryuu, Aika's twin sister and friend of Jeanne's who happens to an OC that I've used quite a bit. After that will be Kyoto so the fun is just getting started.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Aika, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Jeanne, and Rossweisse


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Its Jeanne's turn at last and the fun has begun. Remember this chapter takes place right after the events at the end of chapter 40 and events that happened in Chapter 41 will be referenced from Jeanne's perspective.

(Jeanne P.O.V)

Over the last few months I've done some crazy things, but the text message I just sent is by far the craziest. My name is Genevieve Arcana, or as my friends call me Jeanne and I'm a second year student at Nochizuri Prepatory Academy, an all-girls Prepatory school just outside the town of Kuoh. Of course all of that doesn't matter right now. "What was I thinking telling him about that" I groaned as I sat in my dorm room having just told Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor that the Hero Faction is finally making a move. I used to be his spy but after what happened with Diodora I was supposed to stop. Sadly I couldn't resist telling him when I learned we were finally making a move.

"You're thinking that you want to try Issei's not so very little dragon aren't you?" my roommate said with a smile on her face from the bed next to mine. My roommates name is Momiji Kiryuu. She had auburn hair that she let flow down her slender frame and gold eyes that were very much like those of a cat. Momiji was my best friend and confidant and the only person in all of Nochizuri that knew about my work with the Hero Faction. Her twin sister is actually Aika Kiryuu and she's a member of Rias Gremory's peerage.

"How many times do I have to tell you Momiji I don't want to sleep with Issei." I yelled angrily though a blush did form on my face.

"Could've fooled me. You've been surprisingly eager to please the guy even betraying your organization a bit when you became his spy which by the way, you aren't anymore after what happened with Diodora Astaroth" Momiji replied.

"So what" I countered. Momiji looked at me with a smile and said, "As long as I've known you Jeanne you've been cool and distant from anybody, but anytime you were talking with him you acted like an actual girl. Not that I can blame you because that guy's dick is huge." Momiji chuckled.

"Wait a minute how do you know how big he is." I exclaimed. Issei might know that Aika had a sister but he shouldn't have met her.

"A few weeks ago I went back home to visit my sister. I happened to peek on them having sex and I saw that monster of his in full mast. You sure know how to pick em." Momiji teased causing me to blush heavily.

"I thought he was dating Murayama." I replied with a confused look on my face. Given that he took her to the gala I assumed he was her boyfriend.

"Not at all. According to my sister, he's got multiple lovers including your rival Murayama. The top girl is someone named Irina, but my sister and your rival are one of many." Momiji revealed catching me off guard slightly.

"I see" I replied with mixed emotions. I always got the sense Issei was a ladies man, but this was a bit much. Murayama was my rival and that was one thing but learning that she was just one of many was sobering. On the other hand, it meant that if I made a move, Issei would accept it. I wasn't exactly going to say that but I was certainly thinking it.

"Well it doesn't matter now. You can discuss your feelings when you guys face Kuoh later this week."

"Huh!" I blushed again not expecting her to say that.

Momiji looked at me with a frown, "Knowing you as well as I do, you sent the message to Issei about what you guys were doing, but made it vague enough that he'd have to come see you. All things considered, it was pretty ingenious of you."

"What's that supposed to mean." I protested. I didn't mean to do it on purpose at all but I didn't have much information. Hell I still can't figure out why I sent the text in the first place.

"Ignoring your supernatural side and the fact that the devils know all about you, the normal you is a celebrity and there's no way you can see him without causing a fire storm which would alert your boss and that's something you probably don't want. In other words, the only way he can find out more if he confronts you directly and the only place to do that is in the locker room." Momiji explained causing me to blush heavily.

"But I wasn't"

"Oh come on now Jeanne. If you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't realize it, you're more naïve then I thought." Momiji smiled.

"Whatever" I huffed as I prepared for bed.

(Scene Skip)

As I arrived at Kendo practice the next day I was pissed off. Thanks to Momiji's words I had a dream where Issei snuck into the locker room and molested me as he interrogated me about what we were planning. The worst part was that I woke up just as Issei was about to fuck me which left me frustrated for various reasons. "So captain, are you ready for the battle with Kuoh?" a girl named Carla asked curiously. She was one of the junior members and she sort of idolized me. Apparently she saw me in a competition a year ago and I inspired her.

"Why wouldn't I be" I replied in annoyance.

"The whole school was talking about your argument with Murayama in the cafeteria after the match a few weeks ago. When somebody asked Momiji she said she wasn't sure but she suspected that it was about a guy." Carla said calmly.

I was furious at Momiji for telling Carla about that but I had to change the conversation, "It wasn't about a guy. I was just talking to her about the kendo club." I replied calmly.

"I see" Carla replied with a frown on her face. She could tell I was lying which was annoying.

"Let's continue practice." I said firmly and Carla and the rest of the club nodded deciding not to push me.

(Scene Skip)

"Why the hell did you tell people about Issei, Momiji? That's the last thing I need." I screamed as I sat with my roommate in our room.

"Because I'm the rumor girl. Honestly it's your fault for not having the conversation in our dorm room." Momiji replied. I twitched because she was right.

"That doesn't matter now. No more Issei rumors." I said angrily.

"Fine since we both know you have a much more annoying problem." Momiji reminded me.

"Yeah I know. Issei is going to come for me and find out what I know and he's not going to hold back." I shivered nervously knowing that he was not going to use words to get to me.

"That's not an annoying problem Jeanne, that's a kinky one. I was referring to how your boss Cao Cao is going to view things." Momiji smiled.

I blushed slightly when Momiji mentioned kinky but that blush faded when I thought about Cao Cao. My actions over the last few months have been problematic and I know it. "Yeah" I frowned.

(Scene Skip)

As we arrived at Kuoh Academy for the big match I was nervous but not for the usual reasons. I was nervous because I knew that Issei was coming for me in order to talk. "Hey Jeanne is everything okay?" my vice-captain Alyssa asked calmly.

"Yeah it's fine. I guess I'm just nervous." I replied.

"I imagine. So this guy that you and Murayama got in a fight over, do you think he'll be there." Alyssa wondered.

"I doubt it." I replied calmly as the girls groaned in annoyance. Issei I fucking hate you right now you ass.

As we approached the locker room I twitched royally because I realized that Issei was actually waiting for me in the fucking locker rooms and luckily for me, he was in one of the lockers that was away from the girls. Clearly he read the article where I mentioned that during big matches I like to change away from the girls and Kuoh was one of the big ones. As the girls walked in to get changed I calmly made my way over to the locker where Issei was waiting, "Hey Alyssa do you mind acting as captain today, I'm gonna be a little late coming out." I said calmly trying to hide the truth about what was going.

"Okay but don't take too long. After all you're the main attraction." Alyssa replied. I was lucky that they were used to me being alone.

"Spare me" I groaned as I put my bag down and waited for the girls to leave whispering to Issei. Sure enough he was here for a chat. Luckily for me Issei was patient and he would wait until the girls were gone to do whatever he wants.

"We're leaving Jeanne." Alyssa alerted me and it was time for our chat to begin.

Unfortunately for me, my 'chat' with Issei consisted of him molesting my body and teasing me as he chastised me for telling him about the Hero Factions plans. The fact that he only teased my body and didn't ask more must've meant that Issei felt I didn't know anything worth interrogating but the fact that he didn't escalate matters was a bit shocking. I was positive that Issei would try and fuck me but he didn't respecting my wishes and pulling away before kissing me. It was more proof of what a frustrating person Issei was and when I made my way out to the arena; I noticed a smiling Issei watching the battle and had a sneaking suspicion that the one that teased me was a clone. Well at least until the clone seemingly left and returned later with a different energy signature. 'Damn you Issei Hyoudou' I thought to myself as the matches began.

(Scene Skip)

Despite Issei's teasing, the match with Kuoh went fairly well for me. Murayama was oddly off, something that in hindsight may have had to do with Issei coming to see me. As I relaxed in my room, I could finally focus on the upcoming trip to Kyoto. At least that was the plan until I got a call from Cao Cao. "What's up Cao Cao?" I said calmly.

"I was calling to tell you more about our upcoming operation." Cao Cao said calmly.

"Really" I said with a slight shock in my voice. He would wait until right after I have a great chance to see Issei in order to tell me. That all but confirmed that he was spying on me with somebody.

"Yes, admittedly I wanted to let you enjoy yourself for a little bit but Georg was quick to remind me how our operation may affect you." Cao Cao replied.

In other words he wanted to make sure that Issei couldn't ruin the plan. "Okay what's going on?" I asked calmly.

"Our Operation will take place in Kyoto during the your school trip. You don't need to join us since you're on the trip but I wanted to warn you about it nonetheless" Cao Cao revealed causing my eyes to widen.

"I see, so that means you don't need me." I frowned.

"For the first part of our operation no, but afterwards I may call on you." Cao Cao revealed.

"I see, well please be careful." I said bitterly. Cao Cao obviously doesn't trust me and he's only telling me because Kyoto's yokai might bother the girls and me.

"I will Jeanne and I hope you enjoy your trip." Cao Cao replied.

"Yeah bye" I said calmly before hanging up.

(Scene Skip)

With the trip to Kyoto a few days away, I was as calm as I had been in a long time. Issei wasn't angry at me and even though the Hero Faction was doing something in Kyoto but there's nothing I can do until he contacts me again. "Hey Jeanne I've got some news you might not like." Momiji said calmly.

"What happened" I groaned. Whenever Momiji was calm it spelled trouble since she was usually very playful.

"It turns out that Kuoh is going to be in Kyoto at the same time as we are for their school trip." Momiji revealed.

"FUCK!" I cursed. That's not bad news, it's absolutely horrific news.

"So Issei will be there at the same time we are, I don't see the problem" Momiji shrugged missing the point completely.

"The problem is the Hero Faction's operation is taking place in Kyoto. The one that I told Issei I know nothing about when he came to visit me" I explained in a frantic voice.

"Oh" Momiji replied beginning to realize the problem.

"Not just that, if he's there for a school trip that means that the other second year devils will be there. That also means that when he finds out what's going on, and that won't take him very long, Issei will be on my ass and not in a good way." I yelled in frustration.

"Oh so you do want him to fuck you. I knew you were being a tsundere" Momiji replied with a giggle.

"That's not the point!" I yelled getting more frustrated by the second. I know she's screwing with me but now isn't the time.

"Fine fine I get it, but you'll be fine. Remember that Issei isn't aware that I know about the supernatural which means you can control how you guys meet." Momiji reminded me.

I took a deep breath since she was right, "That's what I'll have to do." I replied exhausted from the conversation. I knew Momiji wasn't going to make it that simple for me, but for now I had to hope that things wouldn't be so bad.

(Scene skip)

The bullet train was relatively peaceful but the minute we got into the borders of the town, my senses went haywire. "Can you feel that Momiji" I whispered nervously. The reason why Momiji knew about my activities was because she could sense supernatural energy.

"Yeah. It's like the energy in the place has gone haywire." Momiji replied.

"Yeah and I have a feeling I know why." I groaned in annoyance. I knew Cao Cao was doing something big but based on what I was sensing Cao Cao already made his move.

"What did you guys do" Momiji said in shock.

"I don't know but Issei is definitely going to sense this when he arrives." I replied unsure of what to do. The trip to Kyoto just got extremely complicated and it wasn't going to end well for me.

That's it for Chapter 43 everybody and Kyoto is finally about to arrive. Next time Issei and gang arrived in Kyoto and it doesn't take long for Issei and gang to get caught up in the Hero Faction's plot.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

It's time for Kyoto at last.

 **AN: Welcome back and I hope you guys enjoyed the short stories. Get ready for the real fun to begin.**

(Hyoudou Household)

The morning of the Kyoto trip was finally here and Issei Hyoudou's wake-up call couldn't have been more glorious if he planned it that way. Rias and Vali were massaging his morning wood with their massive breasts while Sona was on top of his face being eaten out by Issei and Megumi was on his right hand being fingered. All four girls were naked and had no problem moaning their approval at Issei's actions. Since he was going to be in Kyoto for five days the girls that weren't on the trip wanted to say goodbye to him and boy were they. "To think we won't be able to enjoy this for a week." Megumi moaned happily as Issei's fingers teased her clit.

"Tell me about it, ahh. His tongue is so good. Momo and Tsubasa are so lucky." Sona moaned happily.

"What was that Sona" Vali said angrily not missing the words the Sitri heiress spoke about despite the bizarre fivesome and the weird pleasure it was giving her.

"Momo Tsubasa and Reya… asked me if they could join Issei's harem during the summer… but I knew you were stressed out because of the whole Megumi situation, AHH. I… asked him about it the other day and he approved. Apparently… he's going to add Momo and Tsubasa during the trip with Reya soon after." Sona explained as Issei's teased her inner folds with his tongue.

"Will you ever be satisfied Issei? I mean you just added an entire peerage of girls." Megumi chuckled at the ridiculousness of Issei's growing harem.

"Probably not, but with my stamina I can certainly please plenty of women at once." Issei explained taking a break from pleasuring Sona for a bit.

"Speaking of stamina, Akeno Le Fay and Ravel wanted to say goodbye and I think they'll be waiting for you in the shower." Vali explained before taking a second kissing his member.

"But first you need to satisfy us." Rias smiled doing the same thing.

As the wake-up call continued there was only one thing running through Issei's mind, 'Kyoto is going to be a pain in my ass but at least it's starting on a good note.'

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou couldn't help but chuckle as he sat on the bullet train that was taking their school to Kyoto. During breakfast he sat with Irina who revealed that the girls worked out a schedule for Issei during the trip so he could spend time with all of them without any jealousy getting involved. His group was already decided consisting of Murayama Katase Irina and Xenovia. Much to their annoyance Xuelan Raynare Kiryuu and Asia were in another group with Kiba, but Issei would switch with them at some point during the trip. Issei was already going to be given a solo room so he could spend each night of the trip with a pair of his lovers. Murayama and Katase would take the first night which was a pleasant surprise. The second night would belong to Kiryuu and Asia, while Xenovia and Irina would take the third. The fourth belonged to Raynare and Xuelan. Since the fifth one was free, Issei revealed to Irina that he was going to use it to add Momo and Tsubasa to his collection which meant that Reya was the odd girl out. At least until Irina reminded him of an important fact.

"What's so funny Issei" Reya Kusaka said nervously as she sat next to Issei on the train. Reya Kusaka was a second year like Issei and the treasurer of the student council along with Ruruko Nimura a first year and Sona's pawn. She had brown hair with a pair of braids to the side and matching brown eyes with a blue headband. She had a slim frame but her breasts were a low C-cup which put her just behind the likes of Irina and Xenovia as far as Issei's lovers were concerned.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how crazy my trip is going to be." Issei chuckled. If the trip actually went according to plan he'd be stunned, but if it did his body would be pushed to the limit.

"I can only imagine" Reya said with a bitter smile on her face. When Sona told her Tsubasa and Momo that they had finally got the go ahead to join Issei's harem the three girls were happy but when Irina told her that she was the only one that didn't have a night with Issei during the trip she was not pleased. Sure she told her that she could sit next to Issei on the bullet train but that wasn't enough.

Issei realized that Reya was upset because of her situation and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, "You may not get to enjoy me during the trip but I promise you that you'll be priority number one once I get back." Issei smiled.

"Okay" Reya replied happily before leaning onto Issei's shoulder and resting her head.

"Silly girl" Issei chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes himself so he could get some semblance of rest before they arrived and his good mood was no doubt shattered.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was hoping and praying that he could at least have one peaceful day before whatever plot the Hero Faction was enacting took place. Unfortunately that wasn't to be the case since they were barely within the city limits when Issei shot up from his nap having sensed the chaotic state of Kyoto's energy flow

"Issei" Irina whispered nervously from the opposite side of the train noticing what happened.

Issei quickly calmed himself down because he knew he would need to stay focused. Using a bit of telepathy, Issei explained what was wrong. 'Something is very wrong with Kyoto's magical energy. No doubt Azazel and Rossweisse are already aware of it and will act the moment they have a chance. When you girls go out, watch out for any of the Kyoto yokai because I have the distinct feeling they'll be making a house call.' Issei replied ominously.

Irina was visibly nervous but kept her calm otherwise before noticing something rather comical, 'I got it. On a separate subject, I'm surprised you didn't use one of your isolation barriers to fuck Reya. You definitely have a set of skills that could hide what is going on from all of us.' Irina snickered. Somehow Reya's head had moved from his shoulder to his lap during the trip and neither was aware of it.

Issei deadpanned at the question since he did consider doing just that, 'I told Reya that I'd address her addition once we got back. I can't get too greedy now.'

'Says the guy who was already going to have a different threesome five nights in a row, and enjoyed a fivesome and a foursome this morning. The fact you can even walk is borderline insane.'

'Touché' Issei replied aware he was already very greedy.

'Anyway I'll be on the lookout. I'm sure Azazel or Rossweisse will tell you what they want to do once we get in the rooms.' Irina replied.

'Yep. Well we're here.' Issei finished noticing that they had arrived at the station. The trip was off to a bad start and Issei knew it was only going to get worse.

(Scene Skip)

Any annoyance Issei might have felt at the Jeanne situation, faded when they arrived at the hotel. The name of the Hotel was the Kyoto Sirzechs hotel and it was no doubt created by Rias's brother in order to allow her to enjoy Kyoto in the lap of luxury. Most of the students got luxury rooms with a pair of twin beds, a small sofa and table so they could sit down and mini fridges along with large closets. The supernatural members of the trip were lucky enough to get the executive suites which featured king sized beds, a larger sofa and table, and large refrigerators that were even stocked with the favorite drinks of the people staying in the suite. "I guess Rias is doing her part to make sure we enjoy ourselves." Issei chuckled as he relaxed in his room. They had another hour or so to relax before everyone would be sent out so Issei took the time to enjoy himself.

" **I'm surprised you're so relaxed considering what we sensed earlier." Ddraig reminded him which served to ruin his good mood.**

"I'm relaxed because it's only a matter of time until Jeanne and I meet." Issei replied knowing somebody would do something whether it was Kiryuu or him doing so on his own.

" **I see and will you make your displeasure known." Ddraig smiled.**

"Perhaps" Issei replied with amusement. His amusement was temporarily broken when Azazel walked into his room. The normally relaxed Fallen Angel leader was still in his dress clothes from earlier but the expression on his face was serious.

"I assume you sensed the problem." Azazel said with a stern expression on his face. If Issei was able to sense the variance in the magical energy there's no way that Azazel wouldn't.

"Yes I did and I have a pretty good idea of who is involved but not what happened." Issei frowned knowing that questions would be asked of him.

Azazel's eyes widened at Issei's words and the unspoken implications, "How much do you know about what's going on?" Azazel said angrily wondering if Issei had betrayed them by hiding information.

"Practically nothing, that idiot sent me a message saying they would join the stage and when I went to find out specifics she told me she didn't have any." Issei replied in frustration.

"You'd better not be lying to me Issei. I'm not opposed to getting rid of you if it means protecting the supernatural world, Vali and Raynare be damned" Azazel said with a serious expression that for a moment shook Issei since Azazel was usually so calm.

"I have no reason to lie to you Azazel. Never have and never will." Issei replied calmly. It was easy to forget because of the man's relaxed nature, but Azazel was the leader of the fallen angels and had been for millennia and his power showed it.

"Good and if your spy becomes your enemy you'd better not show any mercy." Azazel reminded him knowing that he very well might have to face Jeanne in battle.

"That's the least of your worries. Jeanne will be dealt with" Issei replied. Issei was pretty sure that if he didn't do it, Murayama and/or Katase would tear Jeanne to shreds.

Azazel smiled since Issei was aware of the situation he was in, "I'll do my part to find out the situation from this end, but you have to be careful during you free time" Azazel warned knowing that Kyoto would not take the current situation well.

"I'm well aware" Issei replied as Azazel left the room. The stakes were high and a lot would be decided in the next few days.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and his group made their way around Kyoto enjoying the various sights and sounds, but there was very little conversation to be had. While Issei relaxed in his room, Irina gathered the girls together to relay Issei's message to be careful. The girls all knew that something was happening but they didn't know anything. "So Issei what has Jeanne told you about our current mess." Katase said breaking the silence.

"Absolutely nothing so far Katase. Jeanne hasn't reached out to me since we arrived and I doubt she will." Issei admitted with a fair bit of annoyance since he understood why.

"And why's that" Murayama said with a hint of annoyance.

"Because she's terrified of what Issei can and will do if he gets his hands on her." Irina suggested.

"Makes sense" Murayama smiled knowing that Issei's power is very real and very dangerous. Jeanne would get ripped to pieces by Issei and she knew it.

"Doesn't she like Issei though?" Xenovia wondered.

Murayama twitched heavily since Jeanne's interest in Issei was obvious. She wouldn't have done what she did otherwise. "Yes she does, but she also knows that Issei is not happy with her as it is." Murayama replied reluctantly.

"Let's focus on enjoying the trip girls." Issei admonished not wanting to deal with the Jeanne discussion for long

' _Not from Kyoto'_ a voice said ominously causing Issei to twitch royally.

"We've got company" Issei groaned in annoyance. As the group entered the shrine they were walking to, a magic barrier cut them off.

All of the sudden a young girl with blonde hair blue eyes and fox ears jumped out of the trees. She was wearing a decorative kimono as well which meant she was a big deal. "You people will pay for what you did.

"Guys we can't hurt them. Self-defense tactics only" Issei yelled out as he prepared to attack.

"Right" the others shouted as more and more figures started to appear. As Issei and group fought off the group it was very clear that whatever the disturbance he sensed earlier was, it was a big problem.

"Damn you people. I WILL save my mother." The girl roared before leaving in shame.

"Guys we have a major problem." Irina said nervously as she realized the nightmarish implications of the words the young girl said.

'What makes you say that" Katase wondered.

"You heard how that girl spoke about saving her mother right." Irina said nervously.

"Yeah what about her?" Murayama said nonchalantly.

"She had fox ears." Irina answered and Issei paled.

"FUCK!" Issei cursed since he had a good feeling of what Irina was implying.

"Care to fill us in." Katase said curiously since Issei and Irina both being scared of something typically meant trouble.

"I'd rather let Azazel explain." Issei replied knowing that his annoyance was coming.

"That's fine but don't forget about our night tonight." Katase chuckled.

"Thinking about sex at a time like this, what a pervert you've become" Issei teased causing Katase to blush heavily and the others to chuckle.

"I'm only a pervert because of you" Katase replied with a blush. The simple moment calmed the group down since it was clear that things were about to get ugly.

(Scene Skip)

When he returned to the hotel, Issei was told by Azazel that the ORC and the student council would be having a meeting in the Kyoto Serafall hotel which was run by, surprise surprise, Serafall Leviathan. The combined groups were snuck over to the hotel where the Leviathan was waiting in order to discuss what they learned. "Hello everyone, I wish I could say this was just me treating the cute devils in my service but that's not the case." Serafall Leviathan said solemnly. Serafall had her normally long hair tied up in a decorative kimono and sat down at a table with the groups.

"So is it true. Did the Khaos Brigade take the nine-tailed fox?" Issei asked with a frown on his face. Based on what the little girl that attacked them suggested it was the only solution.

"That's right. We don't know what they intend to do with Lady Yasaka, but it is imperative that we discover what as soon as possible." Serafall suggested.

"Issei, I believe it's time for you to get a hold of your former spy." Murayama said coldly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Issei retorted praying that she had waited until later to do so.

"Care to explain." Serafall said with a hint of annoyance.

Issei groaned knowing this would get annoying, "Murayama's kendo rival Genevieve Arcana is a member of a branch of the Khaos Brigade known as the Hero Faction. When I met her at a gala I went to with Murayama, I hinted that I sensed something off with her. She confronted me about it a little while after and we made a deal. If I don't expose her, she would become my spy and she was how I was able to steal Diodora's peerage from right under his nose."

"I see and are you two still connected." Serafall said icily.

"I told her that she was free after she gave me Diodora's information, but a few weeks back she warned me that the Hero Faction was taking the stage. When I went to interrogate her, she basically told me she didn't know anything" Issei revealed.

"So basically her group is behind Yasaka's kidnapping, but she won't be any help as far as what they've done."

"Correct. I may be able to find out about the members but that's about it." Issei confirmed.

"Oh well" Serafall frowned.

"At any rate, we've set up a meeting with the Kyoto yokai tomorrow and hopefully you guys can work together to find out more." Azazel smiled.

"Works for me" Issei replied. After that the group had a nice dinner and went their separate ways.

(Scene Skip)

A frowning Issei sat in his bed with a naked Murayama and Katase asleep next to him after enjoying a threesome with the kendo duo. "What a drag" Issei groaned.

"It's horrible form to think about another girl when you're sleeping with somebody Issei." Katase teased as she kissed Issei on the cheek having overheard the groan and being well aware of the source.

"Sorry but I can't help it. I'm still wondering why Jeanne told me about what was about to happen when she knew nothing of value." Issei wondered. Katase was about to respond when Issei's phone rang out of nowhere. It was surprising considering that it was midnight and by all accounts nobody should be up. When he looked at his phone he was surprised to see that it was an unknown number. Picking up he put his phone to his ear and waited to see who was calling.

"I'm a little surprised you answered. I guess I got lucky." A female voice said cheekily. Issei was a little surprised at the voice since it reminded her of Kiryuu but it wasn't.

"It can't be. Are you Momiji?" Issei said in disbelief. Momiji Kiryuu was Aika's twin sister and good friend of Genevieve's.

"Got it in one I'm impressed." Momiji replied sarcastically.

Katase was about to say something but Issei silenced her before he replied, "So what are you doing calling me this late at night? For that matter how did you get my number?" Issei questioned.

Issei could hear the chuckle on the other side before a response came, "I got your number because I stole it off of Jeanne's phone. As for why I'm calling you it's because we both know that you and Jeanne need to have a talk and my sister just cancelled our plans for tomorrow." Momiji answered.

Issei put the fact that Kiryuu did indeed have plans for tomorrow to the side and focused on another important question, "Are you a part of the Khaos Brigade like Jeanne." Issei wondered since that would change everything.

"No I'm not, though I might as well be as much as Jeanne complains about them to me. I simply have a small bit of detection power and I've become somebody Jeanne can talk to when she wants to vent." Momiji explained.

"I see" Issei said in relief. Having to face her sister would be a disaster for Kiryuu.

"But that's enough about me. I just wanted to tell you that Jeanne and I are staying in the Kyoto Phoenix. It's on the North side of town and I want you to come visit us tomorrow night. Don't worry I won't tell Jeanne either." Momiji smiled.

"So why should I do that?" Issei replied.

"Because we both know that you and Jeanne need to resolve your issues with one another." Momiji countered.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow night. When's lights out for you girls since I don't want any interference."

"10 PM."

"Excellent. See you then." Issei replied before hanging up the phone.

"Are you sure that was smart. It could be a trap." Katase said nervously.

"Maybe so but Momiji is right. Jeanne and I do need to have a chat." Issei replied calmly.

"By chat you just mean booty call. We both know you and Jeanne need to fuck if for no other reason than to get it out of your systems." Katase pouted.

"Maybe but for right now I just want to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a headache" Issei shrugged as he put his phone back on the side of the bed and relaxed on the bed.

"Alright, I guess" Katase frowned since Issei was right. For right now their focus should be on the disappearance of the nine-tailed fox and what the Hero Faction wanted with them. The rising sexual tension between Jeanne and Issei was a minor annoyance compared to the serious situation that had shown up.

That's it for Chapter 44 and yeah this one was a doozy. Next time Issei and Jeanne meet again and their conversation takes a very sexy turn.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, Momo, Reya, Tsubasa, and Rossweisse


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Kyoto heats up in various ways.

(Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel)

Many people say that school trips are a chance for new relationships to bloom and Issei was no different. "Good morning Issei." a female voice said happily as a groggy Issei opened his eyes to find his morning wood enveloped by the mysterious visitors lips. This time Reya Kusaka was the guest of honor this time and completely naked at that. Much to Issei's slight amusement Murayama and Katase were gone, "I probably shouldn't be complaining, but what's going on?" Issei wondered.

"I know you're not going to fuck me until after the trip, but yesterday I asked Irina if I could take care of some of your morning needs and she said I could so here I am. We can't have sex but I can get some quality time with that beast of yours before it ruins me for other men." Reya smiled before her lips surrounded his beast and she managed to get six inches down her throat before her gag reflex kicked in.

"I see" Issei chuckled knowing that his harem was hard at work for him yet again. Vali was his devil master and she was one of his top mates, but it was Irina who typically handled the daily workings of his harem. Both girls knew that if they told Issei to stop adding girls he would, but the girls never did and allowed Issei to have his fun and as Reya bobbed up and down his shaft he appreciated that even more.

Reya was clearly annoyed that her actions had failed to bring out a sound from Issei and stopped her ministrations after a few minutes, "How's a girl supposed to feel when she's doing her best for her man and he isn't even showing his approval." Reya pouted since Issei hadn't reacted at all.

Issei smiled and leaned up to greet the girl with a peck on the lips, "She's supposed to relax when she considers that this particular man has had so many blowjobs over the last few months that it's difficult for a single person to get anything out of him especially one that's not used to his length." Issei chided since Reya should've known that by now.

Reya blushed heavily since that was something that should've been obvious, "Well let me at least try" Reya smiled before resuming her work. Thirty minutes later an exhausted Reya finally got her wish and a taste of her soon to be lover's cream even if she suspected Issei forced it out for her. She ended up with a sore jaw but Issei put an end to that by using Twilight healing to heal her and send her on her way.

"I really shouldn't be so used to this" Issei chuckled as he prepared for what was sure to be a very long day.

(Scene Skip)

Because of what happened the day before, Azazel had the two ORC's and Student council eat breakfast together in order to discuss the plan moving forward in a separate room from the other students. "Luckily for us, Serafall was able to get a hold of some of the powers that be in Kyoto and has arranged a meeting between us and Kyoto's yokai." Azazel smiled happily.

"I see" Issei replied as he sat with Irina on one side and Aika on the other.

"Is that a problem Issei?" Azazel said with a raised eyebrow. The conversation they had the day before was still on the fallen angel's mind.

"Not at all." Issei smiled knowing that the conversation with Kyoto's yokai would give him plenty of insight before he confronted Jeanne.

"Alrighty then" Azazel smiled and the breakfast continued as normal. When it was over, Azazel walked over to Issei in order to find out just what was on his mind.

"Jeanne's roommate reached out to me and essentially invited me to her room tonight." Issei explained knowing that Azazel would ask him about it anyway.

Azazel frowned slightly since that meant the roommate was either aware of the supernatural or had supernatural powers herself. "Are you sure you can trust the roommate."

"No, but I need to talk with Jeanne anyway. If it makes you feel better I'll send a Gift of the Hydra clone to talk with them." Issei smiled.

Azazel's eyes widened since Issei rarely used Gift of the Hydra clones outside of battle since dragonic clones worked just as well and didn't possess the same risk, "I see and what will your conversation consist of."

"I honestly don't know. It'll depend on what we learn today." Issei shrugged. A part of Issei expected sex to be involved also but Azazel didn't need to know that.

Azazel looked at the Red Dragon Emperor with hesitation, but realized that Issei could give them useful information, "Fine but be careful." Azazel frowned and inside he hoped that Issei didn't do anything too reckless.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and the supernatural group stood in front of the same blonde fox-girl that attacked Issei's group and she was flanked by some older foxes each in kimonos of their own. It turns out that the young woman's name was Kunou the daughter of the leader of Kyoto the legendary nine-tailed fox Yasaka. "I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday. I was just concerned for my mother." Kunou said nervously aware that she had messed up.

Azazel was the one who spoke for the group, "We understand Lady Kunou and it's perfectly alright. Can you tell us what happened when they attacked your mother?" Azazel said calmly.

Kunou shuddered slightly before speaking, "Two young men appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the compound I was staying at. They overwhelmed everybody and before I knew it they captured me. They went before my mother and exchanged my safety for her which my mother did with no hesitation." Kunou explained clearly still shaken by what happened. The fact she put her mother in danger bothered her a lot.

Issei and Azazel shared a quick look because they each realized two things, "The first is that Jeanne wasn't involved directly in what happened with Yasaka. The second was that she had some powerful teammates who managed to overwhelm a powerful yokai's guard and blackmail said yokai with only two people. "I see. Well I promise that we're going to do everything in our power to find the people who are responsible for what happened." Azazel assured the girl.

"Thank you." Kunou replied with a smile.

As the group left the room, Issei stayed back with Azazel much to the concern of the other girls. "You know what to do right." Azazel said firmly.

"Yes I do. Find out about Jeanne's teammates and go from there." Issei said calmly.

"That's right." Azazel confirmed.

"Well I doubt Aika will be too pleased, but I'll deal with her concerns tonight." Issei smiled.

"Ahh the troubles of being a harem master." Azazel chuckled.

"Yep" Issei shrugged as he prepared himself for the long day and the perhaps even longer night.

(Scene Skip)

To say Genevieve Arcana was nervous was an understatement and it wasn't because of what has happened, but more so what hasn't happened, "Unbelievable. I thought for sure Issei would've reached out to me by now." Genevieve groaned as she sat in her room near the end of the night. It was a simple room with two twin beds and a dresser for each girl along with a small shower. She was in a pair of simple blue long-sleeved button down pajamas string bottom with red stripes along the sides of the legs. The school's uniform policy on applied to public appearances so she kept this little piece of home on her when she could.

"You don't seem to know what you want Jeanne. On one hand you're terrified of the guy on the other you're waiting for him to come to you." Momiji Kiryuu smiled as she sat in her room in a pair of red button down pajamas of her own.

Jeanne blushed since Momiji was right. On one hand Jeanne was terrified of Issei's power as the Red Dragon Emperor. On the second she knows that at the very least Issei is sleeping with Momiji's sister and Murayama and Katase and she knew he had designs on her if the moment they had in the locker room was any indication and she wasn't against him continuing. "Yeah and considering the circumstances I shouldn't be thinking about it." Jeanne frowned aware of how much trouble she was already in with the Hero Faction.

"Honestly I think you guys just need to fuck and call it a day." Momiji said bluntly.

"Momiji" Jeanne exclaimed in shock not expecting her to say that so bluntly.

"Well whatever. It won't be a problem for much longer." Momiji chuckled causing Jeanne's expression to change from shock to rage.

"What did you do Momiji" Jeanne said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"You'll see" Momiji smiled but as Jeanne was about to respond they were interrupted.

"LIGHTS OUT GIRLS" the voice of the teacher that had joined the girls for the trip announced before turning off the main lights to the room. After waiting a few minutes for the teacher to clear Jeanne turned on the lights again so the two girls could discuss the situation.

"Momiji. What. Did. You. Do!?" Jeanne repeated angrily since she knew that Momiji was planning something.

"Just wait a little bit Jeanne." Momiji said happily with a grin that promised trouble for Jeanne. Around twenty minutes passed before the girls heard a knock on their door. It was odd considering that all the girls should've been asleep and that includes the teachers.

"Is that who I think it is Momiji!?" Jeanne growled as she got up to answer the door. Now that she thought about it, Momiji was smiling quite a bit during the day and it was a smile that suggested she planned something.

Momiji smiled from the bedroom as Jeanne opened the door to find a smiling Issei Hyoudou was standing there with a red t-shirt and black pants with tennis shoes. "Yep" Momiji said sarcastically.

"Good evening Jeanne. Mind if I come in." Issei Hyoudou smiled as he stood in front of the door. It was a rhetorical question if ever there was one.

"Get in here you ass." Jeanne said angrily inviting Issei into the room before quickly closing it in case there was a last minute check. As they walked into the room, Issei cast a privacy barrier behind them which caused Jeanne to shudder since that meant this was not going to be simple.

"So how are you enjoying Kyoto so far?" Issei asked nonchalantly as Jeanne turned and walked towards her bed with Issei right behind her.

"It's going well. The city is beautiful and you can simply feel the history." Jeanne replied calmly as she stopped in front of her bed. She knew that Issei was making small talk for now but that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

"I agree. There are certain complaints to be had but I suppose those are to be expected." Issei said with a smile that promised trouble for Jeanne.

"So this is the legendary Issei Hyoudou. I must confess that as much as my sister and Jeanne discuss you I expected somebody a bit more muscular." Momiji teased from her own bed.

"Well I can't exactly show what I really am considering that most of my classmates are human and they're used to me being pretty skinny." Issei chuckled in reply.

"Okay Issei that's enough flirting. We both know why you're here, so how about we just get to it." Jeanne huffed.

Issei smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl's waist before leaning his head on her left shoulder, "Oh are you jealous Jeanne. I don't see why considering you already know about some of my partners" Issei smirked as he moved his right hand up towards Jeanne's breast but he was forced to quickly jump away just as he felt Jeanne's magic pulse.

"Enough games Issei." Jeanne said angrily a small knife appearing in her hand.

Issei was quite surprised by the knife and couldn't help but chuckle at what it meant, "How about that. You have Sword Birth as your sacred gear also."

Jeanne frowned when she realized that she had revealed her sacred gear in frustration, "It's actually called Blade Blacksmith. Mine only creates Holy Swords while that knight can create Holy and Demonic swords." Jeanne replied dispelling her blade.

Issei put that information to the side before focusing on the mission, "Alright Jeanne so are you going to tell me what I want to know about your team." Issei asked calmly.

From the look on Jeanne's face she was about to say yes and put an end to it but she was interrupted by her roommate speaking up, "Aww that's it. I thought this would be a little dramatic but you're just telling him like that. BOORING" Momiji yelled out interrupting the two.

"Shut up Momiji! You're the one who arranged this little meeting not me." Jeanne growled in frustration. She hoped to confront Issei more publicly since he couldn't get as grabby as he already was.

Momiji got off the bed with a smile on her face since she knew it would take a little motivation to get Jeanne to act the way she wanted, "Yes I did but that's because I was hoping for a little action and not you giving in so easily." Momiji replied before walking over to Issei with a smile on her face and a sway in her hips.

"You really are Aika's sister aren't you? Then again this isn't the first time you've seen me in the bed of somebody you know isn't it." Issei chuckled.

Momiji was slightly shocked by the reply, but smiled herself since Issei was clearly pretty good at the mental game, "That's right. I was visiting her a month ago and I overheard you and my sister having sex. Admittedly I tried to sneak a look but all I got to see is your backside." Momiji chuckled stopping right in front of Issei.

"What do you think you're doing Momiji?" Jeanne said angrily watching her friend make a move on the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Well I was hoping that you and Issei would engage in some kinky interrogation but since that's not happening I figured I'd have some fun myself" Momiji smiled causing Jeanne to twitch even more.

"Works for me" Issei replied as he leaned in to kiss the red head on the lips. What Jeanne and Momiji weren't aware of was that this Issei was a clone and the real Issei was back in his hotel enjoying Kiryuu of all people. Aika used a dragonic clone of her own to interrupt Issei and the clones had a brief talk. Somehow, she was aware that Issei was going to see Jeanne and Momiji and wanted to say that he had her permission to sleep with her sister as long as it was a one-time deal. Issei's clone naturally agreed before making his way towards the hotel where the two girls were waiting. Since it was a gift of the Hydra clone the real Issei would be able to confirm it.

"Stay away from her Issei. If you're fucking anybody it's going to be me." Jeanne shouted out catching both off guard and causing Jeanne to blush when she realized what he said.

Momiji and Issei both looked at each other and smiled, "Alright Jeanne so are you going to tell me what I want to know first or will that just be part of the post sex cuddling." Issei chuckled as he walked back towards a now blushing Jeanne.

Jeanne cursed internally since she was sure Momiji planned this as well, "Just fuck me you bastard and we'll work out the rest later."

 **LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei cupped Jeanne's face before leaning in to kiss her like he did with Momiji. Unlike with the red head, Issei wasn't interrupted and the two connected in a very simple kiss. Issei naturally decided to up the ante, sliding his tongue towards Jeanne's mouth and with very little hesitation the blonde gave in. Issei's tongue quickly dominated Jeanne and after a minute Issei pulled away as the dazed Jeanne tried to figure out what was going on. "Amazing" Jeanne mumbled not expecting her kiss with Issei to go that well.

"This is nothing Jeanne." Issei chuckled as he spun Jeanne around having her face the bed.

"What are you doing Issei" Jeanne wondered.

"Finishing what I started in the lockers." Issei chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jeanne and just like he did in the lockers at Kuoh, slowly undid her pajama top while peppering her cheek with kisses.

Jeanne shuddered as Issei reached her breasts and groped them with no hesitation whatsoever enjoying her lack of a bra, "Issei!" Jeanne said happily since this was in a backwards way what she wanted.

"I'm far from done." Issei chuckled as he continued his march down Jeanne's upper body choosing to pepper her neck with kisses this time.

"So good Issei. Keep going." Jeanne moaned as Issei's assault continued when Issei finally undid the last button and tossed her top to the side. Jeanne whimpered at the loss of her shirt.

"Oh I will" Issei smiled darkly as he pressed his body against Jeanne's so the blonde could feel the large erection that was pressed against her body.

"So big" Jeanne yelped feeling the bulge against her crotch.

"Yes and this big thing is coming for you Jeanne, but not just yet." Issei smiled as he grabbed Jeanne's breasts from behind and licked her neck with his skilled tongue.

"Issei!" Jeanne moaned as both her breasts were mercilessly teased by Issei.

"Yes Jeanne." Issei smiled as he toyed with her hardened nipples. There was no doubt that Jeanne wanted this and now she was getting it.

"I've wanted you to do this to me ever since that day." Jeanne moaned happily.

Issei was well aware of the what, but he was more curious about the when. "Since what day Jeanne. Was it when you saw me at the Gala? Or was it when you confronted me at the bridge." Issei smirked as he slid his right hand down her stomach and towards her pajama bottoms.

"It was Diodora!" Jeanne moaned as Issei cupped her mound above her pajamas.

"Oh" Issei replied with intrigue. He didn't see that coming at all.

"That's right. I watched you demolish Diodora and then claim his peerage for yourself and… and I was hooked. I saw the looks of pleasure on those girls' faces and I wanted that to be me." Jeanne moaned as Issei continued to tease her.

"Oh you naughty voyeur." Momiji chuckled from her own bed.

"You're one to talk Momiji" Issei chuckled noticing the state of the other Kiryuu sibling. While Issei was teasing Jeanne, Momiji took the liberty of stripping herself revealing that she wasn't wearing any bra but she did have a black pair of panties with red flowers on it. Issei couldn't help but chuckle since Momiji was every bit as busty as her sister and her nipples were beautifully pink.

"I couldn't help it. It's not every day you get a live porno I front of you. I just wanted to enjoy the show properly" Momiji said with no shame at all.

"Works for me" Issei chuckled as he pulled away for a moment in order to pull Jeanne's pajama bottoms off revealing that she was wearing a pair of panties that looked like the French flag.

"Issei! You need to get naked too." Jeanne insisted needing a moment to gather herself. This was way too good.

"Alright" Issei chuckled pulling away in order to take off his own shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers just like the two girls with him. As his clothes vanished, Issei revealed something closer to his true upper body. This Issei was extremely muscular showing off a toned stomach and six-pack abs. Although his boxers were on for now, they showed a massive bulge that had both girls drooling.

"Okay I'm not watching anymore." Momiji said firmly walking over to the two with no hesitation.

"Is that alright with you Jeanne? This is your moment after all." Issei smiled wanting to see if this would turn into yet another threesome.

Jeanne turned towards Issei exposing her impressive breasts and hardened nipples before mumbling, "Yes it is."

"Excellent" Momiji smiled as the next round of fun began. Momiji started peppering Issei's upper body with kisses as Jeanne pulled down his boxers revealing his beast of a member.

"HUGE!" Jeanne gasped.

"Don't worry Jeanne it won't bite" Issei chuckled

"You're what 14 inches give or take Issei. I doubt Jeanne can handle something that big." Momiji teased as she continued to pepper Issei's chest.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jeanne exclaimed still staring at the beast underneath his boxers.

"You can barely handle me when I use my nine inch dildo on you Jeanne. I know you won't be able to handle this beast." Momiji explained causing Jeanne to blush heavily.

"What is it with you Kiryuu sisters and assaulting blondes?" Issei chuckled remembering that Aika seemed to like Asia as much as anybody. Hell he was pretty sure that Kiryuu messed with Asia's body more than he did.

"Don't know, but why don't you focus on me for a little bit since Jeanne doesn't want to do her part." Momiji teased wanting to spurn Jeanne on.

"I'm getting to it" Jeanne protested knowing that Momiji was taunting her and that it was working. Jeanne quickly enveloping his member with her mouth and took around 6 inches in before her gag reflex kicked in.

"Nghh not bad Jeanne." Issei chuckled as Jeanne quickly began bobbing her head up and down Issei's shaft.

"You're welcome Issei." Momiji smiled leaning up to kiss Issei which he quickly reciprocated.

'Gotta love it. I wasn't even planning to fuck Jeanne and now I'm enjoying a threesome' Issei thought to himself as Momiji made out with him while Jeanne bobbed her head up and down Issei's shaft. His tongue teasing Momiji's as Jeanne's tongue teased him. He was pretty sure if it weren't for the fact that he was constantly enjoying threesomes he'd cum in an instant, but he didn't exactly mind the current situation.

"Damn how much sex do you have?" Momiji gasped noticing how calm Issei was despite their teasing.

"Outside of the last few days in Kyoto I probably average sleeping with at least 5 girls a day." Issei shrugged causing Momiji's eyes to pop out and even Jeanne to pull away.

"How is that possible!?" Momiji exclaimed.

"I use clones" Issei shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. Hell he was a clone himself.

Momiji smiled knowing that things were about to get fun, "Then let's get this party started" Momiji smiled pulling away from Issei's lips and getting onto Jeanne's bed spreading her legs for him.

"Me too." Jeanne pleaded getting up from her spot on the floor and lying on top of Momiji. It was a truly heavenly scene and if he weren't a devil, Issei would've probably prayed at getting to enjoy it.

"Here we go girls" Issei chuckled as he slid his member into the blonde with no hesitation.

"Ahhhh!" Jeanne screamed as Issei filled her to the brim.

"Lucky bitch" Momiji pouted but soon she had some pleasure of her own as Issei slid two fingers into her snatch.

"I didn't forget you Momiji but Jeanne goes first." Issei smiled making sure to please the red head as much as the blonde he was inside.

"Get going Issei who knows when somebody will interfere." Jeanne pouted focusing Issei's intention back on her.

"Alright alright" Issei smiled before he began moving inside the blonde. The fact Jeanne forgot about his privacy barrier was hilarious.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me up Issei!" Jeanne moaned happily as Issei plunged into her shaft. The minutes passed and a smiling Jeanne got to enjoy all that Issei had to offer while Momiji simply enjoyed Issei's fingers.

"When is it my turn" Momiji pouted from underneath the blonde.

Issei smiled as he pulled out of Jeanne and slid into Momiji finding her entrance equally as receptive as Jeanne's, "Now" Issei chuckled as Momiji screamed her approval.

"Whose having trouble now Momiji" Jeanne teased trying to get one over on her friend.

"Still you" Issei chuckled as he pulled out of Momiji and slammed into Jeanne.

"Unfair!" Jeanne moaned despite getting Issei involved.

"Now let's get this party started" Issei chuckled as he pounded each girl's snatch making sure to switch in between the two every few minutes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Momiji moaned happily.

"You're so good Issei!" Jeanne moaned happily enjoying the fun. Things lasted that way for close to 10 minutes before Issei reached his limit.

"Well girls it's almost time for the end of round 1" Issei chuckled his release about to arrive.

"Cum inside me Issei."

"No me" Jeanne and Momiji pleaded each wanting the first load for themselves.

Issei picked up speed trying to give each girl a little bit more before his release before settling on the blonde. "I…chose… Jeanne" Issei smiled before sending his first load of the night into the blonde's pussy.

"YES!" Jeanne moaned happily as Issei's load slammed into her pussy. There was no worry about pregnancy since she realized Issei would need to be sterile to maintain the sex life he did.

"Aww no fair" Momiji pouted.

A smiling Issei pulled away from the two girls and chuckled, "I have sex with at least five girls a night. I've got plenty of loads to go." Issei smiled as a group of clones appeared next to him.

"Momiji." Jeanne said nervously knowing that they were in for a long night.

"Yes Jeanne." Momiji replied aware of the same thing.

"If we get in trouble with the school tomorrow, I blame you." Jeanne said sarcastically.

"Maybe, but it will be sooooo worth it" Momiji smiled as the Issei's approached. Both girls knew the night was far from over and that the man in front of them would surely ruin them for other men before the night was over.

 **LEMON END**

Four hours later the real Issei pulled out of Momiji's ass after depositing a second load inside and the already mute red head collapsed onto a bed that smelled of copious amounts of bodily fluids. Considering that Issei and his clones sent 5 loads into her pussy as well as the two in her ass that made perfect sense. Over on Jeanne's bed the blonde was passed out herself having taken a grand total of ten loads with seven in her pussy and three in her ass. Each girl was practically catatonic after the first round of clones was done but Jeanne asked Issei to finish her off personally since she likely wouldn't get the chance again due to her situation. Momiji felt the same way and Issei happily approved.

"What a night" the Hydra clone chuckled as he got dressed after all of his fun. The most shocking part of it all was that he was actually limp for the first time in a long time.

" **Umm Partner. You never learned anything about the Hero Faction." Ddraig reminded him.**

The clone had the nerve to look bashful since he got too caught up in the sex and the fact that he was pretty sure he wouldn't get another shot at either girl after tonight to leave them in a conscious state. "Good thing I can read minds." Issei chuckled as he walked over to Jeanne and focused himself in order to read her mind. It took him a minute to find the information about the Hero Faction "Well this isn't good" Issei muttered having learned all he could about the Hero Faction.

" **This just got interesting." Ddraig said nervously.**

"Yes it did" Issei smiled as he cast another spell which completely got rid of any traces of the sex out of the room, though he did leave the two girls naked and sprawled on the bed. With his task done the Gift of the Hydra clone left the room in a magic circle to return to his master who was no doubt enjoying a night with a different combination of blonde and red head armed with knowledge that would change everything.

That's it for Chapter 45 and this one was a doozy. Next time, Issei and his team finally confront the Hero Faction and there's plenty of fun in store.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Aika Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The Hero Faction appears at last.

(Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel)

'One of these days my balls are going to fall off.' Issei thought to himself as he began yet another day of his already hectic life. After enjoying both Kiryuu sisters, Asia, and Jeanne the night before, Issei found himself woken up by more of his beautiful partners. This time the culprit was a naked Rossweisse who was giving him a wonderful titfuck to wake him up. "Good morning Issei. I hope you don't mind my wakeup." Rossweisse smiled.

"Not at all but I must confess I didn't expect you to be joining me this morning." Issei admitted.

"I figured that I should take this time since everyone else is. I don't want to lose out." Rossweisse blushed. Despite her role as a teacher, it was easy to forget that Rossweisse wasn't much older than them and Issei was the beneficiary.

"Then let's go" Issei smiled as Rossweisse continued her wake up call.

(Scene Skip)

While most of the group left the breakfast hall, Issei and Azazel stayed behind in order to discuss what was going on. "I'm assuming your fact finding mission went well." Azazel wondered as he sat next to Issei.

"I got the information." Issei replied calmly.

"Was that before or after you had sex with her and her roommate." Azazel snickered already knowing the answer. To ensure that the kids were safe, Azazel was focusing his own supernatural senses on the area during most of the night. Because of that, he knew that Issei's Gift of the Hydra clone didn't arrive back in the hotel until very late and he knew what likely happened.

Issei was hardly shocked that he was discovered considering who he was talking to, "After. I overdid it honestly and I ended up having to read her mind to get information." Issei said sheepishly. It was a bit embarrassing but he wasn't going to complain.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed. Even most fallen angels couldn't endure the lifestyle you seem to have but yet you do it with aplomb." Azazel chuckled.

"Without the mutation I have I probably wouldn't be able to handle it but enough about my sexual prowess." Issei said hoping to change the subject.

"Very well so what did you learn?" Azazel obliged. As Issei explained what he learned from Jeanne's head the fallen angel leader's mood went from jovial to shocked and finally to disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me." Azazel cursed when he realized what they were up against.

"You're telling me. If she told me all of that before I enjoyed her, I don't think I'd be in the mood." Issei revealed which was pretty telling considering Issei was always in the mood.

"And I wouldn't have blamed you considering the weapons they have." Azazel admitted. The Hero Faction was deadly to say the least and this battle just got a whole lot more difficult.

"Yeah it's." Issei started to reply before his phone rang.

"Are you gonna get that" Azazel smiled having a fairly good idea of who was calling.

Issei grabbed his phone and when he saw the number chuckled. "Yeah just be quiet for a little bit" Issei smiled before grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker. Sure enough it was his lover from the night before.

"You're an asshole Issei" Jeanne said angrily through the phone unaware he was on speaker.

"For what" Issei replied with a devious smile on his face.

"Thanks to that tree you call a penis, I can barely fucking walk and Momiji isn't much better. If you had the decency to make it so my room doesn't smell like a brothel after what we did, you could have at least healed me so I can actually get out of bed without being in pain?" Jeanne complained as Azazel held back a laugh.

"My bad. So are you calling just to curse me out or was there something else you wanted." Issei replied changing the subject.

Jeanne paused for a minute before continuing, "You left before I could tell you about the Hero Faction. I wanted to apologize for that" Jeanne replied. Issei could almost feel the blush on the girls face as she admitted that. Tsundere's were always hilarious and Jeanne was no different.

"Oh… yeah… that. We got caught up in everything so both of us forgot" Issei shrugged deciding to not tell her about his mind reading powers.

"I guess I suck as a spy for you huh." Jeanne said bashfully.

"Technically you were relieved of your duty as my spy after what happened with Diodora." Issei reminded her.

"Bye Issei" Jeanne pouted before hanging up. Jeanne was completely unaware their conversation was overheard by the Fallen Angel leader who would've been on the floor laughing if not for years of self-control.

"Kid you are evil." Azazel smiled knowing that Issei intentionally forgot to heal her because he didn't want her to fight in the upcoming battles.

"Yep." Issei replied confirming what Azazel thought to be true. Seeing Murayama and Katase fight Jeanne would've been funny, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure the girls would do what had to be done.

"Enjoy your day" Azazel chuckled knowing Issei's fun was just beginning.

"Yeah yeah"

(Scene Skip)

"So Issei, how'd your 'conversation' with Jeanne go last night?" Murayama questioned as their group walked around Kyoto.

"What do you mean conversation with Jeanne?" Irina questioned unaware of what took place.

"Our favorite pervert got a call from Kiryuu's sister during our night together and told Issei where Nochizuri was staying so he and Jeanne could have a little chat. I'm pretty sure he went for that chat last night" Katase replied.

Irina frowned since that would explain why Issei and Azazel stayed behind after breakfast. The fallen angel leader would be curious what Issei was up to and a part of Irina was glad that somebody was at least keeping Issei in check. "So how'd the chat go?" Irina questioned.

"Well would you like the good news or bad news first?" Issei shrugged knowing that his knowledge affected everyone big time.

"Good news." Irina groaned aware this was going to be a headache.

"The good news is that Jeanne won't be an issue at all." Issei chuckled.

The girls paled, well aware of what Issei did and were afraid to ask until Katase finally spoke up. "How many Issei?" Katase asked with a slight fear in her voice.

"Ten with three in her ass" Issei said calmly as though he wasn't just admitting to having sex with an enemy even if she was only one on a technical basis.

"You know, I almost feel bad for Jeanne." Murayama shuddered knowing that Issei very likely did all of that and intentionally forgot to heal her afterwards.

"Ten loads in one person. I doubt Jeanne will be able to move." Katase shuddered as well. Even as an enemy, Jeanne gained her respect for simply being able to take that much punishment from Issei's.

"Her sacred gear is just like Kiba's, so I imagine if she creates a water sword she can at least numb the pain for a bit." Issei said nonchalantly.

"We can discuss Issei's sexual demolition of Jeanne later, what's the bad news Issei?" Irina asked badly wanting to change the topic.

"Oh… yeah…. The bad news is that one of the people that will oppose us is Chaos Edge Siegfried." Issei revealed causing Irina's eyes to widen.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Irina cursed. Chaos Edge Siegfried was a powerful exorcist for the church when Irina began her training and his departure shook the church for some time. If he was their enemy this was going to be troublesome.

"Yeah and that's not all. Based on the information I took from Jeanne's mind, Siegfried is the least of our problems."

"What do you mean least of our problems?" Katase asked ominously.

"The Hero Faction has only a few members but they're all powerful in their own right. Jeanne is one and her Sacred Gear is Blade Blacksmith which is basically the same as Kiba's but she can only create Holy Swords. Leonardo who is a young boy with has access to Annihilation, Maker a powerful Longinus that allows him to create creatures out of the blue. Heracles is a hulk of a man who can make explosions with his fists. Their second-in-command is Georg who owns Dimension Lost a powerful gear that allows him to create separate dimensions and is responsible for kidnapping Yasaka alongside the leader Cao Cao. Cao Cao is the most terrifying of all and he wields the True Longinus or God's Spear." Issei explained.

The girls were all stunned at the news and they were completely silent for a few minutes as they processed what Issei told them. "Yeah that's bad news" Irina finally spoke up which was the only calm thing they could do in the situation. The Hero Faction was going to be a problem even with the vast amount of information Issei had at his disposal. Things just got complicated.

(Scene Skip)

After the long day in Kyoto Issei, just wanted to go back to the hotel and relax before dinner and his enjoyment of his childhood friend and her former partner turned devil. Unfortunately for Issei, fate had other ideas. "Umm excuse me Mr. Hyoudou, can you come here for a moment." The women in charge of the front desk said nervously.

"Yes what is it?" Issei replied getting a bad feeling in the back of his head as he walked over to the young woman. The fact that they were calling to him directly only meant trouble and that was the last thing he needed.

"While you were out, somebody brought a message to be delivered for you." the woman said as she went to grab it. As Issei contemplated what was going on, the woman handed him the envelope with a single symbol on it.

"That's" Irina gasped aware of what they were looking at.

"Irina, go get Azazel and the members of the student council NOW." Issei said urgently. The symbol was that of the Khaos Brigade and it only meant one thing. The Hero Faction was calling for them.

(Scene Skip)

It took around 10 minutes to gather everyone into Azazel's large suite and it was time to handle business, "Let me see the letter." Azazel insisted. There was a chance the letter was a trap and Azazel wanted to take care of that first.

"Here" Issei said calmly handing the letter to the Fallen Angel leader. There was no telling what traps they had laid which is why Issei had the letter inside a shield until now.

Azazel quickly scanned the letter with his magic and after determining that it was harmless opened it. "So what does it say?" Irina asked nervously.

"They basically want to meet us at Togetsukyo Bridge tomorrow afternoon." Azazel chuckled causing everyone to sweatdrop at the simplicity.

"Well that was anti-climactic" Momo Hanakai groaned in annoyance.

"Actually I'd say it's a pretty big deal. They were able to figure out where we were staying and deliver a message to us while most of us were away." Issei pointed out. The fact they were bold enough to do that was another matter entirely.

"I wonder whose fault that is." Katase said accusingly. Issei's romp with Jeanne is probably what caught their attention.

"Actually Katase, it's probably Jeanne's fault not Issei's." Kiryuu answered defending Issei.

"How so" Murayama questioned having thought the same thing.

"Think about it. Jeanne told Issei about Diodora's house and even went over to Issei's house to warn him about Loki. Those would be enough to unnerve anybody." Kiryuu explained causing everyone to nod in understanding.

"If this was the Grigori, the girl would be dead since spies are a big problem. Honestly, they probably hid what they were planning in Kyoto from her on purpose because she was compromised." Raynare continued.

Issei had to admit that made sense, but quickly focused on the matter at hand. "Well we should meet them anyway. It would be nice to know what they're planning to do with Lady Yasaka." Issei said calmly.

"Yes but we can worry about that tomorrow. Right now Issei's got business to handle." Irina smiled grabbing her childhood friend.

"After dinner Iri." Issei chastised knowing that Irina wanted her own Issei time.

"Fine" Irina pouted and the group relaxed until later.

(Scene Skip)

Another morning arrived and that meant another sexy wakeup for Issei. This time it was two deft tongues teasing him and preparing him for the day. One of the tongues belonged to his childhood friend, but the other was a mystery. "Okay Momo just lick softly like this." Irina almost lectured which caused Issei to open his eyes immediately.

"What the hell" Issei groaned as he opened his eyes to find a naked Irina and Momo Hanakai teasing his member as Xenovia watched from the side masturbating to the unique sight. Focusing on the two girls in front of him, Issei couldn't help but notice Momo's massive breasts and mentally smiled at the thought that they would soon be his.

"Good morning Issei. I was just teaching Momo how to properly enjoy that monster of yours" Irina smiled happily.

"I see" Issei smiled as he leaned up to kiss his childhood friend on the cheek.

"No kiss for me Issei." Momo pouted teasingly.

"Why not" Issei smiled leaning up to kiss Momo on the cheek as well causing her to blush a bit.

"That's enough for now Momo. You have to learn how to deal with this monster first. You can kiss him all you want when you have your time with him" Irina chastised before backing away to allow the silver haired girl to take center stage.

"Alright" Momo replied with a smile as she went about pleasing Issei herself. Ultimately it took Momo twenty minutes to get her release from Issei before the day began again while Xenovia and Irina looked on with pride and lust imagining future orgies with the student council girl.

(Scene Skip)

It was ultimately decided that the student council, Asia, and Rossweisse would stay back to watch the other students while the others met with the Hero Faction, "Is everybody ready. This could very well be a trap." Azazel said nervously.

"Oh relax dad. If these guys really wanted to kill us they would've done it. After all thanks to lover boy over here they already know where we're staying." Raynare reminded the group.

"Considering our hotel was named the Kyoto Sirzechs hotel. That wouldn't take much effort to figure out, particularly for somebody with supernatural knowledge." Issei replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Enough you guys we need to stay focused" Azazel said sternly as they approached the bridge. All of the sudden a powerful presence washed over the group. "This is it guys. They're activating Dimension Lost." Azazel said nervously and the whole group got into their stances. Looking through the mist they noticed the figures of the Hero Faction as they approached.

"Welcome everyone, I trust you've had a slightly enjoyable trip." The middle figure said with a calm bit of authority.

"Our trip has been very enjoyable actually. Well besides the time we were attacked by Kyoto's yokai for going after the mother of a nine-tailed fox." Issei said sarcastically.

"Well I apologize for that." Cao Cao replied almost bashfully. As the smoke cleared the figures of the Hero Faction made themselves known. In the middle was Cao Cao with a smile on his face and the Holy Spear in his hand. On his left were Leonardo and Heracles while Georg and to the group's surprise Jeanne flanked Cao Cao on the right.

"What's the deal Issei, I thought Jeanne was out of commission." Katase couldn't help but blurt out.

"Fuck you Katase." Jeanne growled angrily.

"Sorry, but you're not my type and I doubt I'm yours considering the reason you were supposedly out of commission." Katase replied with a wry smile.

Jeanne was utterly furious that she was called out for her night with Issei. "You bitch!" Jeanne exclaimed before a magic circle appeared under her feet causing her to stop. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Georg that activated the circle his glasses flashing with an ominous glow.

"You're on thin ice as it is Jeanne. If you behave I'll completely heal you later, but if you continue to act up you won't have to worry about our enemies killing you because I'll do it myself." Georg said with clear annoyance on her face.

Jeanne's eyes widened since she didn't expect the threat to come from her teammates, "Sorry" Jeanne said bashfully before calming down.

"Now where were we?" Cao Cao said with a smile.

"We were going to talk about your plans for the nine-tailed fox leader." Issei said calmly as though Jeanne wasn't just threatened because of him.

"Right" Cao Cao sweatdropped as did everyone else there. "We plan to use Lady Yasaka for a ritual that will change the world. Our final plan will be taking place in Nijou Castle tomorrow night."

"Why so forthcoming. If we didn't know what your plan was you might actually succeed in whatever you were planning" Issei wondered. Thanks to Dimension Lost, they could hide their activities and there would be no way for them to figure out what they're plan was. To tell them just seems stupid.

"Consider it a thank you for dealing with Diodora Astaroth. I was going to kill him myself and I was making plans to do so before you took care of him." Cao Cao admitted.

"I guess you're welcome." Issei chuckled. That also explains why Jeanne wasn't punished for telling him about Diodora.

"At any rate. We'll be at Nijou Castle tomorrow night and we can sort out our differences then." Cao Cao smiled.

"Why don't we just fight them right now?" Heracles roared.

"That's enough Heracles." Cao Cao said with an icy cold stare that stopped the man in his tracks.

"Alright" Heracles replied calming down instantly.

Issei found the whole thing amusing but he decided to play one last card, "Since you're being so forthcoming about your plans and what not. Care to tell us what this ritual of yours is supposed to do." Issei mused.

"Oh come on Issei he's not just going to tell you his big plan." Irina deadpanned. It was a sentiment that the other girls agreed with.

"Actually I don't see the harm in telling you. Our plan is very simple, use Yasaka's power to create a portal to the dimensional gap and summon Great Red to our world. Once we do that we intend to fight him." Cao Cao revealed much to the complete shock of the Kuoh group.

"You know for a minute I thought you were actually a decent guy. Then you go and say something that insane." Issei deadpanned.

Azazel was next to speak, and he shared Issei's sentiments, "While your group has an incredible group of Sacred Gears and I hate to admit that, your plan is suicidal."

"We'll be fine. I have God's Spear at my disposal." Cao Cao said confidently.

"Kid let me tell you something. Even God himself would have trouble defeating Great Red with that spear by his side. You'd be sending your people into a death trap." Azazel replied shooting down Cao Cao's confidence in an instant.

"Perhaps so but for the sake of a better world we must do so." Cao Cao replied.

"Better world. Kid I get that regular people can't understand what having powers is like and I have little doubt that all of you have had horrible times because of your power." Azazel countered but his words fell on deaf ears.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking about our struggles. My mother was killed when I was just five by fallen angels and they would've killed me if not for my sacred gear saving me. How can you tell us that our lives will be harder when your Fallen Angels have caused the most damage of any supernatural being" Jeanne spat with rage in her voice.

"You're right. I should've done better with watching my people over the years. That doesn't change the fact that what you're doing is far worse" Azazel explained trying to appeal to these guys.

"Then what would you have us do. We can never be who we really are because of these powers." Georg wondered.

"I don't know what you can do. What I do know is that we're working to change the world." Azazel pleaded. He didn't hate these kids and despite everything they could be saved.

"That's not good enough. How many millennia will it be until you can see your change truly implemented? I'm hoping for a more immediate result." Cao Cao frowned as he tapped the Holy Spear and the group vanished.

"Let's go back" Azazel said calmly well aware that despite his desire for peace, he might be the greatest reason for the current struggles for war.

"Right" Issei frowned aware of the same thing. Cao Cao was right that the world was rotten and that it needed change but this was ridiculous.

(Scene Skip)

As nightfall arrived over the Kyoto Sky, Azazel sat in his room with a frown on his normally smiling face. Azazel's room was similar to that of his students in the ORC with a king sized bed and large refrigerator which was stocked in his case with vintage wine but instead of a large table he had a few chairs to relax in with the table next to him. The leader of the Fallen Angels was sitting in one of those chairs drinking a vintage wine as he thought about the day's events. "Is this all my fault?" Azazel wondered as he sipped wine. Because of his love of sacred gears he hadn't been very active over the last millennia but not for the first time he was questioning whether or not that was the right move. His Fallen Angels did horrible deeds in order to appease his desire for sacred gears and he had to wonder just how many members of the Hero Faction were there because he didn't stop his people from doing what they wanted. His musing was interrupted by a new presence appearing in his room.

"Mind if I sit down." Issei Hyoudou smiled as he appeared in front of his sensei in the Kuoh uniform.

"I assumed you'd be balls deep in my daughter right about now." Azazel smirked as he sipped his wine. The ease with which he spoke of his daughter's sex life was disturbing but it was a minor deal as far as he was concerned.

"Gift of the Hydra and she asked me to come see you" Issei smiled before sitting down on another chair without any issue.

"Got it" Azazel smiled.

"It looks like you're taking Jeanne's words pretty harshly." Issei smiled noticing the vintage wine.

"How can I not take them harshly. Despite my desires for peace, the fallen have probably done the most damage to the supernatural world of anybody and if I had done something that wouldn't have happened." Azazel frowned before sipping some more wine.

"Perhaps so, but that's in the past. Whatever harm you may have done in the past doesn't matter now Azazel and you know that. What matters is that you're trying to make a better future right now. This is a new time for the whole supernatural world and everyone is getting used to new ways of thinking. As much as I hate his guts for what he did, Diodora is a perfect example." Issei said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Azazel wondered.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Ajuka wasn't aware of his brother's actions? That he didn't know what Diodora was doing to all those nuns. He ignored it as did others in the devil community because the church was their enemy at the time and weakening their enemy is a classic way of doing things. If he hadn't been so eager to get Asia, he probably would still be at it as we speak." Issei shrugged bitterly.

Azazel's eyes widened because Issei was right in a twisted way. Diodora's mentality was that of the church being his enemy and if he were being brutally honest a part of Azazel respected the ruthless method he employed. "You're right. I guess I just need to focus on the future instead of dwelling on the past."

"That's right and it starts by preparing us to fight tomorrow. The Hero Faction is no joke and we need everything at our disposal in order to win."

"So let's talk strategy." Azazel smiled.

"Alright" Issei smiled back and the pair discussed the plan of attack for tomorrow. After all if they didn't stop the Hero Faction, the future both men hoped for may never occur.

That's it for Chapter 46 and things are certainly going to get good. Next time the final battle is almost here but Issei has one last task to do before he faces the Hero Faction.

Vali's Peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel Phenex

Bishop 2- Le Fay Pendragon

Knight- Arthur 2 pieces

Rook 1- Kuroka (Mutation)

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns

Murayama 1 Katase 1 Raynare 2 Megumi 4

Issei's Harem: Vali, Rias, Akeno, Megumi, Sona, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Aika Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Le Fay, Xuelan, and Rossweisse


End file.
